Los Hombres Mueren, Las Leyendas No
by Animetrixx
Summary: Capítulo 16: De un punto sin retorno que sólo trae dolor y sufrimiento a quien tiene que seguir adelante.
1. Prefacio: Recuerdos

**A partir de aquí inicia la reedición de LHMLLN. Esperen proximamente la apertura del blog oficial ;), y si esta es la primera vez que lees, espero que sea la historia de tu agrado.**

**Agradecimentos:** A mi amiga Loveover que fue quien me empezó a involucrar en esto de escribir fanfictions y me apoyó con algunos detallitos para esta obra.

**Una especial dedicatoria: **A Tsugumi Ohba y a Takeshi Obata, que a través de sus personajes, nos recoradron que el arma más poderosa y destructiva del ser humano no son ni las armas de fuego, ni los virus letales, ni siquiera la bomba atómica. Sino nuestras mentes, que son las que en un principio crearon y les dan uso a todas las demás armas del mundo.

**Un consejo: **Si eres de los que no les gustan los detalles y quieren pasar de inmediato a la trama, te sugiero que te brinques el prefacio y pases al segundo capitulo, que enrealidad es el primero. Y si te gustó, puedes ver el prefacio para algunas aclaraciones sobre los personajes de mi creación.

**Acerca del fic:** Se podrìa decir que es una secuela. Tomè como punto de referencia la cronologìa y final de manga, solo que le cambie algunos detalles del tomo 12 e ignorè por completo algunos datos del "How To Read" (si los escritores del anime lo hicieron por què yo no?) para que tuviera concordancia con los hechos de mi historia. Cuando lo lean tengan muy en cuenta esto.

* * *

**LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO.**

PREFACIO: RECUERDOS.

La fúnebre y funesta imagen de los alrededores de aquel bizarro mundo eran contemplados por la mirada fría, aunque con un toque de tristeza, de un dios de la muerte, quien, lentamente, caminaba por la oscura vereda llena de otros seres similares a él; los cuales no hacían otra cosa que no fuese el interesarse en sus propios asuntos. Siempre era lo mismo, no había nadie en todo ese desolador mundo al que le importase nada excepto el tratar de divertirse con juegos de azar bastante improductivos. Todos excepto aquel shinigami, que con un gesto de enfado hacia la actitud de indiferencia del resto de los de su especie, continúo caminando, tratando de no llamar la atención. No obstante, uno de ellos se percató de su presencia y, volteando a verlo, le preguntó:

— ¡Hey, Deementy! ¡DEMEENTY! —Gritó el dios de la muerte de piel leprosa y ojos carmesíes—. ¿A dónde vas? ¿No me digas que todavía no te cansas de observar el mundo humano?

—Es verdad —añadió su compañero de juegos—. Desde hace más de 20 años no has hecho casi otra cosa que observarlo, y si no estas mirándolo, entonces te la pasas hablando con el viejo sobre no sé que cosas. Sé que nunca has sido muy sociable, pero prácticamente ya no sabemos que ocurre contigo. Deberías superar de una buena vez lo de tu hermana y continuar con tu vida.

—Tal vez tengan razón —contestó, con su ronca y estridente voz, Deementy, el shinigami de coraza plateada, sin siquiera voltearles a ver ni dejar de avanzar—. Hace un par de días vi morir a Korf y a Mazz. La razón es más que obvia: descuidaron su trabajo durante muchos años y su vida se les agotó.

— ¡OH! Ya veo…entonces esa era la razón por la que no los hemos visto en estos días —exclamó el shinigami de ojos rojos—. Y yo que creía que ya no querían jugar con nosotros.

Habiendo dicho esto, los dos dioses de la muerte soltaron una cruel carcajada divertidos por la tragedia mientras que Deementy, sin dejar de caminar con lentitud, volteó hacia atrás, donde sus compañeros, y, desde lo lejos, les enunció con voz firme:

—Como yo no quiero que me ocurra lo mismo iré al mundo de los humanos a trabajar por un tiempo. No sé cuanto tiempo me quede, ya que pienso reunir suficiente vida para no tener que preocuparme por mi trabajo durante unos cuantos siglos.

Ambos rieron y el más pequeño Agregó: —Lo dices como si alguien aquí te fuera a extrañar mucho.

—Sí. Además no sé que piensas hacer con todo ese tiempo. Como no te gusta jugar con los otros, no comprendo para qué querrías tanto tiempo libre.

Deementy ya no prestó atención a estas últimas palabras y continuó su camino hasta que las tinieblas del sitio hicieron que su imagen se perdiera de vista para el par de shinigamis apostadores. Finalmente llegó a donde se encontraba un enorme pozo del que emergían, a cada momento, miles de destellos brillantes del fondo. Por dentro de éste y a través de las luces, se discernían unas escaleras que descendían hasta desaparecer en la niebla del fondo del abismo. Todo indicaba que el shinigami tenía la intención de descender por ellas, sólo que en lugar de hacerlo, de su espalda emergieron un enorme cuarteto de alas, parecidas a las de una libélula, de un largo de apenas 20 centímetros menor a los 2 metros de estatura del erguido y muy esbelto cuerpo de la criatura, el cual era muy raro ver en los de su especie, que casi siempre tenían una posición encorvada. Sus enormes brazos, tan gruesos que casi se confundían con su delgadísimo torso y tan largos que sus filosas garras colgaban por debajo de sus rodillas, fueron levantados a la altura de su pecho, y con un fuerte impulso de sus alas, su cuerpo rápidamente se despegó del oscuro piso para precipitarse, a gran velocidad, hacia el fondo del abismo; aquel que no es otra cosa sino el puente que conecta el mundo de los shinigamis con el de los humanos.

"Hermana…" pensaba mientras descendía a gran velocidad por el abstracto túnel de luz y tinieblas. "Por más que pasan los años yo no dejo de sentir dolor por no haberte detenido de ir al mundo de los humanos. Sin embargo, tal vez, lo que debo hacer no es el seguir observando y vigilarla desde aquí… Aún cuando ese bastardo ya pagó con su vida, hay algo más que tengo que hacer todavía. Y no estaré tranquilo hasta haberlo conseguido."

Deementy por fin cruzó el umbral que yacía en el fondo del abismo, viéndose rodeado, repentinamente, por el azul celeste de los cielos del mundo humano.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Era una tranquila tarde de julio, con un cielo despejado y una temperatura cálida aunque no extenuante. En medio de un maravilloso y verde paisaje se encontraba dormitando en el pasto de ese tranquilo jardín y recibiendo los tibios rayos del sol con una pequeña mueca de tranquilidad sobre su rostro, una pequeña jovencita de cabellos rojos, cual tono era equiparable al de la misma sangre. Su larga cabellera escarlata se esparcía por todo el pasto en que se encontraba acostada. Sus vestimentas no eran propiamente adecuadas para resaltar su juvenil figura que, a sus 14 primaveras, comenzaba a mostrar discretamente el ya notorio desarrollo de su feminidad. Éstas consistían, humildemente, en unos jeans azules un tanto flojos para su tan esbelto cuerpo, una pequeña blusa de tirantes, tan corta que no alcanzaba a cubrir su abdomen por completo, y una enorme y vieja camisa de manga larga que, por su tamaño, bien podía decirse que para ella el usarla era como llevar puesta una bata. Dicha prenda estaba completamente abierta y arrugada, era de color blanco un tanto percudido, con las mangas tapándole las manitas por completo. La tranquilidad que figuraba en el rostro de aquella chiquilla era digna de envidiarse. Aparentemente no tenía ninguna preocupación en mente. Todo hubiera seguido así, en apariencia, hasta que de pronto un pequeño pajarillo descendió y se postró en su pequeño pecho. Su sueño poco a poco se desvaneció y, paulatinamente, sus azules ojos se fueron abriendo, mostrando un gesto cansado. Pero una vez que la conciencia volvió por completo a la linda jovencita, dicho gesto cambió rápidamente de tranquilidad y cansancio a desesperación y precipitación.

La pelirroja soltó un chillido de pánico y el pajarillo salió volando lejos.

— ¡Me quedé dormida! —Exclamó con fuerza y muy sorprendida —Q-que, ¿qué hora es...? ¡Voy a llegar tarde otra vez!

Comenzó a correr veloz por la extensa vereda que formaba parte del jardín de una enorme mansión, a la cual la pelirroja se dirigía con la misma desesperación de una persona que se había retrasado a un compromiso sumamente importante. Mientras corría, comenzó a abrocharse torpemente los botones de su enorme camisa, los cuales ella se había desabrochado inconscientemente mientras soñaba debido al calor que le ocasionó estar bajo el sol durante un buen tiempo. Su distracción por hacer esto llegó a ser tanta que, una vez en el pórtico del edificio, se impactó violentamente con un niño que iba saliendo de ahí, provocando que ambos cayeran al piso y derribando, junto con ellos, los libros que el infante llevaba consigo.

— ¡K-aren!!! ¿Pero por qué demonios no te fijas cuando corres? —Reclamó el crío con enfado, mientras permanecía en el piso recogiendo, uno a uno, sus libros, aun adolorido por el golpe.

—Lo siento, Ulises… lo que pasa es que hoy tenía clases particulares con el señor Gerald y ya llevo más de media hora de…

—En realidad ya se retrasó cuarenta y tres minutos con veintisiete segundos, señorita Olsen — interrumpió un hombre de apariencia muy madura, ataviado con un traje negro, de cabellos grises y enormes anteojos redondos. La presencia de este sujeto pintó en el rostro de la pelirroja una expresión de nerviosismo y de miedo, dejándola casi petrificada y con unos reflejos entorpecidos.

— ¡Profesor Gerald! Permítame explicarle… —Se incorporó rápidamente—. Me encontraba meditando en los jardines como inspiración para hacer mi ensayo de reflexión sobre la naturaleza de la existencia, y sin querer…

—Hágame el favor de acompañarme —le interrumpió drásticamente, dándole a entender, con su tono de voz, que no le justificaría su retraso, explicase lo que le explicase. Acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y, tras caminar unos pasos hacia el interior de aquellas instalaciones, la joven de azules ojos comenzó a seguirle con la mirada en el piso.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Dentro de una pequeña oficina, sentado detrás de su viejo escritorio, el profesor Gerald Jackson observaba fijamente a la irresponsable jovencita, a quien había pedido que tomase asiento. Lo que quería era hablarle seriamente sobre su comportamiento y sus últimos retrasos a sus clases particulares de filosofía. Karen esperaba nerviosamente el reprendo al que ella ya estaba familiarizada, con el temor de que, probablemente, esta vez las cosas no se arreglarían con solo disculparse sino que tal vez su profesor particular procedería a castigarla de una manera definitiva e irrevocable.

—Señorita Olsen —sentenció el hombre entrado en años—, sus padres murieron cuando usted apenas tenía tres años de vida. ¿No es así?

—Sí, profesor —asintió en voz baja sin siquiera poder mirar a su maestro a la cara.

—Bien. Ahora dígame: ¿Por qué habiendo otros orfanatos en Inglaterra, nuestra institución se tomó la molestia de traerla aquí con nosotros, aún cuando usted ya había sido acogida por otro orfanatorio?

—Yo nunca pedí venir aquí —respondió de mala gana y clavando ferozmente sus enormes ojos en su profesor.

—Responda la pregunta por favor, señorita Olsen.

La joven se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, titubeando en si tenía realmente por qué responder algo que tanto él como ella ya sabían.

—Porque soy especial… y ustedes quieren ayudarme a desarrollar mi potencial lo mejor posible…

—Exactamente, señorita Olsen. —El anciano entrelazó los dedos de su mano mientras continuaba sermoneando a su alumna—. Como usted ya sabe, nuestra noble organización se ha dedicado a cuidar e instruir a aquellos niños que han recibido, por parte de Dios, el don del entendimiento y la razón a un nivel mayor que el de los demás jóvenes; pero que, por desgracia, fueron abandonados o sufrieron la perdida de su familia. Nosotros nos hemos dado a la misión, no solo de darles un hogar donde puedan criarse apropiadamente, sino también de ponerles a su alcance un sinnúmero de recursos, tanto económicos como humanos, para que puedan desarrollar su enorme potencial y darles la oportunidad que la vida estuvo por arrebatarles, de convertirse en personas que marcarán, de manera positiva y trascendente, la historia de la humanidad. Si usted está aquí, es por que nuestra fundación está consciente de que tiene un gran talento, y nosotros queremos ayudarle a que lo desarrolle para bien tanto suyo como el de los demás. Incluso, aún cuando haya sido adoptada o cumpla la mayoría de edad y se marche a vivir por su cuenta, la fundación Wammy le reservará un fondo para seguir ostentando sus estudios.

La joven de cabellos rojos escuchaba las palabras de su asesor sin dejar de pensar que de nada le servia escuchar por enésima vez aquellas sentencias que ya sabía muy bien de antemano, por lo que decidió interrumpirlo:

—Profesor, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero yo nunca dije que no apreciara lo que ustedes hacen por mí. —Se levantó de su asiento y, apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio, clavó su mirada en el anciano, reclamando su total atención—. Me quedé dormida porque ayer no pude dormitar bien. Me la pasé estudiando para el examen de física quántica que habrá en dos días, y como estaba muy cansada, quise dormir una siesta antes de asistir a nuestra sesión; para así, estar más lúcida y…

—Hágame el favor de no inventar pretextos tontos —la interrumpió—. Todos sus instructores sabemos a ciencia cierta que usted solo dedica un par de horas a la semana al estudio individual de sus materias y que durante sus ratos libres se la pasa holgazaneando. No sabemos a ciencia cierta en que malgasta tanto tiempo, pero está claro que no le interesa dar lo mejor de sí en su preparación académica.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Para mí los estudios son muy importantes. Y como prueba está que siempre he sacado muy buenas notas —le contestó soltando sus manos del escritorio y dándole la espalda en señal de indignación.

—No obstante, sus instructores creemos que no está dando el rendimiento de una joven cuyo coeficiente intelectual fue calculado por arriba de los doscientos.

Habiendose dicho esto, la habitación fue invadida unos instantes por el sigilo. Entonces, con un gesto que pasaba del enojo a la pena, la jovencita volteó de nuevo a ver a su asesor. Éste, al notar la tristeza en los azules ojos de su alumna, acotó:

—No malentienda mis palabras. Todos sus profesores le tenemos un gran afecto a usted. Y sabemos que es una gran estudiante, con muchas aptitudes para la música, la literatura y la comprensión abstracta. Pero el talento sin disciplina es como querer sembrar en la tierra más fértil la semilla más saludable y nutritiva de la cosecha, y esperar que ésta crezca y dé un fruto excelente, aún cuando después de haberla sembrado nadie se dedicó a darle los cuidados pertinentes, como regarla y protegerla de plagas y malezas, con el pretexto de que por ser una semilla saludable y de suprema calidad, esta podría crecer sola y sin ayuda de nadie. Entonces el resultado de su fruto será incierto y sin ninguna garantía.

—Comprendo —respondió la taheña con baja voz—. Si se trata únicamente de que quieren que me esfuerce a todo mi potencial y no únicamente lo necesario para que mis calificaciones sean perfectas, creo que puedo hacerlo. Pero ustedes también deben de entender que así como yo nunca le daría la espalda al estudio, mucho menos se la daría a mi infancia. Todos aquí están tan ocupados compitiendo unos con otros que casi se les olvida que tan sólo somos unos niños, y que la vida es bella, y que hay un mundo allá afuera esperándonos… Mi sueño es convertirme en una escritora de literatura, en una gran novelista, y sé muy bien que para ello tendré que prepararme arduamente. Pero mientras llegue ese día, quiero divertirme, reír, soñar, emocionarme y conocer muchos lugares y personas aparte de este orfanato. Y esa es la razón por la cual sólo dedico el tiempo que creo necesario para los estudios y el resto para relajarme y divertirme. Profesor, prometo esforzarme más, pero por lo que más quiera, no me pida que me la pase todo el tiempo estudiando únicamente.

Dos lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de la pequeña genio mientras esperaba la respuesta de su asesor, temiendo, quizás, que su respuesta sea el no acceder a su petición y ordenar las restricciones de sus libertades como castigo a su falta de disciplina académica y conformismo. Pero, en lugar de eso, el anciano encargado de su desarrollo y educación se levantó de su escritorio y, con una mirada tan tierna como la de un padre, se acercó a la pequeña señorita para darle un fraternal abrazo.

—Yo sería incapaz de pedirte que renunciaras a tu felicidad, Karen —le susurró suavemente para consolarla, pues la niña ya había caído en llanto—. Puedes seguir divirtiéndote como siempre lo has hecho; si te digo todo esto es por que quiero pedirte que cuando tengas algún compromiso relacionado con tu aprendizaje, seas puntual y lo tomes más en serio. Sabes que no es la primera vez que llegas tarde a una clase particular. Si tú asistes y te comprometes con el programa que hemos diseñado para ti, nosotros no tenemos por qué forzarte a que pases tu tiempo libre estudiando si no lo deseas. Eso es lo único que quería decirte. Perdóname si con mis palabras tan duras te hice sentir presionada.

— ¿H-habla en serio, profesor? —Volteó a mirarlo aun con las mejillas húmedas.

—Sí. Es más, pospondremos para mañana nuestra clase a la misma hora, para que así puedas tomarte este día libre.

—Gracias, profesor…

Karen se secó el rostro y, con una sonrisa muy dulce, se despidió de su asesor, salió de la oficina y corrió camino a su habitación, ubicada en el tercer piso del orfanato, en la parte trasera del edificio. Una vez adentro de su cuarto, Karen liberó de su rostro una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en señal de victoria.

—Chantaje sentimental… ¡Siempre funciona! —Luego de su mofa, alzó la enorme manga de su camisa para fijarse, en su reloj de pulso, cuanto tiempo se le había ido en la conversación—. ¡Diablos! Apenas me queda tiempo de llegar. Sólo espero que aún esté ese engreído cuando llegue. ¡Debo darme prisa!

En cuanto terminó de hablar para sí misma, se apresuró a abrir la ventana de su habitación, la cual es bastante grande, y se trepó en ella, para después brincar ágilmente a la rama de un gran árbol próximo a la habitación. Poco a poco fue descendiendo de él, cuidando que nadie se diera cuenta de su fuga, y, una vez en el piso, la pelirroja salió corriendo apresuradamente lejos del orfanato, cosa que muchas veces hacía en secreto por las tardes después de clases.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Aquel día, el pequeño local de videojuegos de los suburbios de Londres se encontraba más repleto de lo que era costumbre. Casi la totalidad de los muchos jóvenes que estaban adentro no se encontraban jugando. La razón era que habían sido atraídos ante el espectacular acontecimiento que no podían dejar de presenciar: Se trataba de un desconocido joven que estaba siendo retado una y otra vez en el juego de pelea más reciente del local —el cual se había convertido en el juego de moda— y de cómo, sin importar quien lo retase, éste siempre conseguía la victoria sin demostrar el más mínimo esfuerzo. La cantidad de victorias consecutivas ya había alcanzado las cincuenta, y en vez de que esto emocionara al invicto, parecía que sólo lo hacía aburrirse más. Pero lo más raro era que no importaba si era retado por un novato o por alguien experimentado, en todos los rounds que jugaba les ganaba por KO, pero no sin que su propio peleador perdiera al menos el cincuenta por ciento de su barra de energía vital durante la batalla. Ese patrón era bastante raro. Si bien un experto pudo haber estado cerca de ganarle, ¿porqué un jugador de un nivel más bajo le daría la misma batalla, si lo lógico sería que con un novicio le sería más rápido y fácil acabar con él? Aunque hasta ese momento nadie le había prestado importancia a aquello, hubo alguien quien sí, y que, además, se molestó mucho. Ese alguien era ni nada más ni nada menos que Julian, el chico conocido en ese local por ser el mejor de los jugadores de la zona. Él había llegado hace apenas unos minutos y al enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, decidió observar al forastero y ver que tan hábil era antes de medir fuerzas con él.

— ¡Oye tú! El rubio… —reclamó la atención del gamer, quien acababa de sumar otra victoria a su marcador.

— ¿Mm? —Aquel jovencito de cabello dorado acastañado se volteó buscando la voz de quien lo había llamado—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Me parece una falta de respeto que no estés jugando en serio con ninguno de tus oponentes. ¡Verte jugar así me da la impresión de que no crees que nadie pueda llegar a ganarte!

"¡No puede ser! Por culpa de esa estúpida ya me expuse a tener que lidiar con sujetos como ese" —pensó para sus adentros el delgado jovencito, sin que se dejara de pintar en su rostro esa expresión de fastidio que había adquirido desde pasado un tiempo en el local.

—Mira —aclaró—, la verdad yo no me estoy divirtiendo con esto. Tampoco se trata de humillar a nadie. Lo que hago es esperar a alguien que, de hecho, ya se tardó bastante. Y mientras yo me puse a practicar, estos tipos se pusieron a jugar conmigo uno tras otro.

—Eso no es lo que me molesta —reclamó el castaño—. Si alguien te reta, tú debes enfrentarte a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—Eso no es cierto. Además nadie les dijo que me retaran. Con gusto me dejaría ganar por algunos de ustedes, pero me di cuenta que esta es la única moneda que traje y estoy tratando de durar el mayor tiempo posible mientras llega la persona a quien espero. Por eso trato de que los duelos duren lo mayor posible. No es por ofender a nadie.

—Entonces… —Julian se acercó al tablero de juegos—. ¿Supongo que está bien que juegue contigo mientras tu amigo llega?

—Bueno. Sólo que después no te quejes.

—No voy a quejarme. Porque voy a pedirte que juegues con todas tus fuerzas. —El castaño insertó una moneda en la ranura del aparato y se preparó para el duelo virtual—. Si no lo haces, desconectaré la maquina para que pierdas tu juego, al fin y al cabo ya jugaste bastante.

"Desgraciado… —pensó el rubio con enfado—. Debes creerte el mandamás de aquí para retarme y exigirme con descaro y enfrente de tantos que luche contigo en serio. Tal vez sea idiota de mi parte seguirte el juego, pero lo haré para que se te quite lo creído."

—Está bien, me sorprende que te dieras cuenta, así que a ti te mostraré con gusto mis habilidades.

—No te será tan fácil conmigo, solo peleando con todas tus fuerzas podrías ganarme. —Julian no estaba seguro de que tan bueno era realmente, ya que hasta ahora aquel joven había ocultado perfectamente su desconocido talento con todos sus contrincantes. Pero confiaba en que si peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, sería capaz de obligarlo a revelárselos. Tampoco estaba seguro si podría, a final de cuentas, vencerle; pero debía intentarlo. Sólo luchando contra él se daría cuenta que tan fuerte era. Le retó escogiendo el mismo personaje que él; no por que tratara de imitarlo sino por que ese era el peleador con el cual se desempeñaba mejor, ya que no tenía pensado darle tregua alguna a ese sujeto que se la había pasado burlándose de los demás jugadores. Una vez que el escenario fue escogido y los avisos de preparación para el primer round estaban por comenzar, la pequeña multitud de espectadores postraron los ojos ante lo que para ellos sería una gran batalla que no se repetiría en mucho tiempo.

"_ROUND ONE… ¡FIGHT!"_ Fue el sonido con el que el juego dio inicio. Rápidamente el retador se lanzó contra su oponente, atacándolo velozmente desde el aire. Pero con un reflejo oportuno, el rubio hizo un movimiento evasivo, librando el ataque y quedando detrás de su adversario que aun no tocaba el piso, para así pasar a darle rápidamente el primer golpe: un simple puñetazo débil del que fue imposible protegerse dada su rapidez, y que fue dado antes de que el peleador virtual pudiese recuperar su guardia. Inmediatamente el invicto jovencito hizo retroceder a su peleador para evitar que su oponente pudiera regresarle el daño. Entonces Julian le lanzó una bola de energía y volvió a echarse al aire para atacarlo de nuevo, creyendo así que lograría que su rival saltase para evadir la bola de fuego, y golpearlo en el aire con un ataque que no podría superar ni con un _counter attack_. Pero el invicto se anticipó a sus movimientos y dio un paso hacia atrás antes de brincar. Esto lo dejó en una posición donde no solo esquivó la bola de fuego de su oponente, sino que también no quedó expuesto en el aire a un ataque directo de su adversario, a quien derribó con una patada desde su posición segura en el aire. Después de esto hubo unos intentos más por parte de Julian por acercarse y herirlo, pero el rubio siempre respondía evadiéndolos o protegiéndose, dándole un pequeño golpe y alejándose. Hasta que el retador decidió cambiar de estrategia y esperar que el invicto diera el primer paso, que, para sorpresa suya, no lo daba. Pues simplemente el desconocido jugador no realizaba ningún movimiento mientras su oponente no se le acercara.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Te dije que pelearas en serio conmigo! —reclamó con ira el retador.

—Y lo estoy haciendo. Es por eso que no pienso dejar que me des ni un solo golpe.

— ¡Te estas burlando de mí!!!

Julian nunca se había sentido tan ofendido en un duelo. Sin embargo, sentía que mientras no pudiese ser capaz de romper aquella formidable defensa, no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra su ofensiva, cual fuera que fuese. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era golpearlo fuertemente, aunque solo fuese una vez, para que el engreído muchacho perdiese finalmente los estribos, bajase inconsciente su guardia y comenzase a luchar en serio. Entonces descuidaría su defensa para comenzar a atacar, y así Julian tendría una oportunidad de ganarle; ya que con la estrategia de apenas golpearlo y alejarse, su rival solo le había bajado a su peleador la cuarta parte de su barra de energía vital y el primer round estaba a punto terminar. Necesitaba de sólo un ataque. Únicamente necesitaba darle un buen combo de ataques para arrebatarle la ventaja y ganarle por término de tiempo el round. Habían sido tantas las maneras con las que había intentado atacarlo que ya tenía una idea de cómo leer sus movimientos. Así que gastó un marcador de su barra de poder para hacer que su personaje entrara en modo _"Attack Buster" _y se lanzó ferozmente en un último ataque desesperado.

—Esto se está poniendo muy interesante. —El invicto esbozó una sonrisa; finalmente estaba divirtiéndose. Ningún oponente anterior lo había entretenido como Julian. A todos los vencía con tanta indiferencia, como si en vez de entretenerse, sólo se aburriese más. Pero esta vez el joven pareciera que por fin se estaba entreteniendo. Al ver como su contendiente se dispuso a atacarlo una vez más, sonrió emocionado, aceptando el desafío. Así que se dispuso a esperar el ataque para intentar evadirlo como lo había hecho con los otros. El ataque de Julián fue rápido y directo: una patada fuerte, que por el ángulo aéreo y rapidez del movimiento, el invicto no tuvo otra opción que cubrirse. Inmediatamente Julian comenzó una serie de combos, sometiendo a su oponente a no poder zafarse de los ataques que, por la velocidad del modo _"Attack Buster",_ no dejaban tiempo para contraataque o escape alguno. Faltaban ya pocos segundos para que terminara el round y, aunque Julian no dejaba de atacar a su adversario, el tiempo de su modo _"Attack Buster"_ estaba por terminar y entonces aquel rubio a quien había retado podría zafarse de sus ataques y contraatacarlo. Cuando el cronómetro había llegado a dos segundos y todo parecía que la victoria sería del invicto, una suave voz, entonada firme y fuertemente, se dejó escuchar detrás de la multitud de espectadores del duelo virtual.

— ¡Maaax!...

Aquella conocida voz hizo que el video jugador de cabello dorado se distrajera por unos instantes.

"Te tardaste demasiado, maldita Kitty" pensó, y por un reflejo involuntario despegó por unos instantes la vista de la pantalla, tratando de voltear hacia donde estaba la jovencita a quien había estado esperando desde que llegó al local. Pero en ese momento su adversario se aprovechó de su descuido y, con un poderoso combo de ataques, comenzó a herirlo por vez primera en la pelea. Aquel combo hubiera sido capaz de bajarle más de la tercera parte de su barra de energía vital, pero, por los escasos dos segundos que quedaban de tiempo, el combo se quedó incompleto. Apenas logró bajarle la cuarta parte de su vital restante. Mientras tanto, el jugador invicto volteó de nuevo hacia la pantalla y presenció el resultado de su descuido. El contador había llegado a cero y el primer round llegó a su fin. Las barras de energía vital quedaron tan parejas que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta quien había ganado el primer asalto. Todos los espectadores esperaban con vehemencia que la computadora anunciara al ganador. Para sorpresa de todos, la pantalla anunció un empate.

—Max, perdóname por haberme tardado tanto. —La jovencita de cabello escarlata y ojos azules, quien había llegado hace unos momentos, un poco agitada, se acercó donde se encontraba la multitud y se abrió paso donde se encontraba la batalla entre ambos gamers—. Mi asesor me reprendió por no haber ido a una clase particular y…

— ¡Infeliz! ¡Te dije que pelearas en serio conmigo! —Le gritó con enfado Julian a su contrincante, quien permanecía indiferente al resultado de la pelea simulada—. ¡Te dije claramente que si no lo hacías apagaría la maquina y te correría de aquí!

—Ahora sí que te pasaste, Kitty —le comentó el rubio a su bella amiga que lo había llamado Max, ignorando los gritos de Julian. Kitty se tocaba la nuca y hacía un gesto de apenamiento por su tardanza.

— ¡Te estoy hablando! —volvió a gritarle el iracundo gamer, esta vez jalándolo hacia él con su brazo.

—Todavía queda un round —contestó muy molesto por haber sido interrumpido de tal forma—. Si lo que tengo que hacer para que ya no me molestes es vencerte, entonces vete preparando porque ya no pienso seguir aguantándote... Kitty —miró a su amiga de nuevo—, espera sólo un momento. No será nada comparado con el tiempo que yo te esperé a ti.

Después de haberle dicho eso a su compañera, volteó y clavó una intimidante mirada hacia su adversario, retándole con sus castaños ojos hacia lo que sería una feroz batalla virtual. Como el primer round había terminado en empate, la batalla se decidiría con el resultado del segundo round. Los espectadores observaban con mucha emoción el inicio del fatal encuentro. Todos creían que por el resultado de la anterior contienda, el nivel de ambos jugadores era el mismo. La única persona que no mostraba interés era la joven genio de cabellos rojos que se dejaba llamar "Kitty" por su amigo. Ella únicamente se limitó, cruzada de brazos, a esperar que el duelo terminarse.

Justo en el momento en que el computador dio la indicación del inicio del segundo round, Max, el desconocido jugador, se dejó abalanzar ferozmente hacia su adversario virtual; caso muy contrario a lo que se había dedicado todo el duelo anterior, y, así, comenzó una serie de veloces y precisos ataques que Julian apenas pudo cubrirse. Pero entonces el rubio aprovechó la inmovilidad que le había provocado a su contrincante para acercarse y aplicarle una llave a su virtual oponente, dando el primer hit del round. Julian se quedó horrorizado ante las habilidades del rubio, quien daba unos ataques insistentes sin bajar su defensa en lo más mínimo. Todo indicaba que no tendría oportunidad de ganarle. Siempre que intentaba acercarse, él lo golpeaba antes que pudiera golpearlo él primero y después se le iba encima como una fiera a atacarlo tan hábilmente que no podía quitárselo de encima. Cuando Max se acercaba para atacarlo, Julian trataba de detenerlo, pero su enemigo se movía con tanta agilidad que terminaba siendo apaleado una y otra vez. El resultado del desempeño real de Max se estaba revelando ante los ojos de aquellos espectadores, quienes no podían creer que el mejor de los video jugadores del barrio estuviera recibiendo una paliza de un desconocido. Finalmente Max dio fin al encuentro con un fuerte ataque especial que, aunque Julian logró cubrirse, barrió lo poco que le quedaba de energía vital al personaje de su oponente.

El campeón local había sido derrotado en "perfect" por un chico desconocido. Los espectadores se quedaron sin aliento; nadie lo podía creer. Incluso Julian se quedó petrificado de ver que contra aquel sujeto era imposible defenderse. Ahora entendía por qué aquel chico no quería esforzarse en ninguna de sus batallas.

—Kitty, ya estoy listo. —El rubio volteó a mirar a su amiga, dirigiéndola hacia él con sus enormes ojos avellanados.

—Eres un creído. —La jovencita se fue acercando hacía los controles de la maquina en lo que se alzaba las largas mangas de su camisa y sacaba una moneda de su pantalón—. ¿Me permites pasar? —le preguntó con amabilidad al castaño que aún estaba semi escéptico del resultado del juego. Después de que Julian se hizo a un lado, la pelirroja insertó la moneda en la ranura de la maquina y retó a Max a un duelo. Mientras que Julian, aún un poco tieso por la batalla, se quedó cerca del aparato, junto con un amigo que trataba de animarlo por su derrota. Los demás espectadores se fueron retirando poco a poco. Ya habían estado mucho tiempo presenciando como jugaba aquel rubio de cabellos semi lacios, cuyos mechones se dejaban caer hacia todas direcciones, dejando casi tapadas su frente y sus orejas. Al parecer ya habían perdido la esperanza de ver que fuese derrotado y no le tomaron la menor importancia al hecho de que esa jovencita lo retase también. Julian, quien todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión causada por el juego, volteó hacia los jóvenes que se habían quedado casi solos, y contempló de nuevo a aquel sujeto que, en cierta manera, había herido su ego.

—Espero que hayas practicado, Kitty. Me molestaría que después de haber esperado tanto no me divirtieras —le dijo el rubio a su compañera de juegos mientras esperaba que seleccionara a su peleador.

—Pues la verdad apenas y pude probarlo. Pero no le he visto mucha diferencia de sus versiones anteriores, así que no importa. —La chica seleccionó a un personaje de género femenino, bastante utilizada por su gran velocidad y el alcance de sus ataques; la cual lucharía contra el personaje protagonista de Max, cuyas técnicas y fortalezas lo volvían peligroso en manos de alguien hábil y de buenos reflejos.

—Hum… ¿Qué caso tiene probar una nueva versión si escoges un personaje que sale en las anteriores y a quien ni siquiera le cambiaron el look ni le agregaron nuevas técnicas?

—Ya te dije que no tuve tiempo de practicar bien.

— ¿Que no? Hace un mes que acordamos venir aquí a probarlo juntos y eso era más que suficiente para que buscaras un lugar donde probarlo adecuadamente.

—No todos tenemos la bendición de ser unos vagos como tú.

La discusión entre ellos se hubiera alargado más de no ser que el duelo estaba a punto de comenzar y su atención se fijó en prepararse para la pelea. El _"Fight!"_ que indicaba el inicio del primer asalto se dejó escuchar y la pelea dio inicio. El semblante de Max se volvió serio y con un rápido movimiento se acercó a su rival lanzándole una fuerte patada voladora. La pelirroja apenas pudo reaccionar y respondió con una técnica de patada de media luna. Ambos ataques colisionaron al mismo tiempo, arrojando a los dos personajes contra el piso en direcciones opuestas y bajándoles a ambos energía vital como resultado. Al de Kitty, un poco más que al de Max. Tal acción fue tan rápida e impresionante que hizo que Julian, quien miraba junto con su amigo la batalla, se sorprendiera enormemente.

"¡Imposible! ¡¿Quiénes son estos tipos!?" Pensó al observar tan solo el comienzo de lo que sería una batalla sin tregua hasta el fin.

Después de ese singular inicio, la pelea continuó con unas demostraciones de técnicas y velocidad asombrosas. Cada movimiento del adversario era leído fácilmente por el otro, que a su vez, mantenía su defensa esperando el momento oportuno para pasar a ser el atacante. Solo de vez en cuando la defensa de uno de ellos era superada por el otro, logrando herirlo. Pero el contraataque era tan inmediato que los contendientes se mantuvieron parejos durante todo el round. Su concentración era tanta que no conversaban entre sí, ni ponían atención en si alguien los estaba observando. Para ellos solo existía el juego. A cinco segundos de que el round uno terminase, Kitty consiguió superar la defensa de su amigo y conectarle a su peleador un ataque especial de múltiples hits, con lo que obtuvo bajarle lo que quedaba de energía vital a su enemigo y ganar el primer asalto. Max gruñó molesto mientras que Kitty se volteó para mostrarle su lengua en señal de burla. Mientras tanto, detrás de ellos, los jóvenes que se habían quedado a observar estaban totalmente anonadados por lo que habían presenciado. Esa chica no solo le había hecho frente a aquel muchacho, sino que también había conseguido ganarle un asalto.

"¡Imposible! ¿Acaso ese miserable esta jugando y se dejó ganar por ella?" Pensó el castaño que había quedado tan sorprendido que decidió seguir observando para ver el resultado final de la contienda entre estos dos jovencitos. "No. Aunque antes no jugó en serio, él jamás se dejó ganar un solo round cuando peleó con los otros. No creo que ahora sí lo haga sólo porque se trata de su amiga. Además dijo que estaba esperando todo este tiempo a alguien, y no me cabe duda que se trata de ella. Y no solo eso, están jugando de una manera asombrosa. No creo que ninguno de ellos esté bromeando."

El segundo round dio comienzo y Max volvió a lanzarse ferozmente hacía la luchadora virtual de Kitty. La pelirroja soltó rápidamente su ataque de patada de media luna, creyendo que esta vez sería más rápida que él, y lo derribaría al piso; sólo que esta vez el personaje de Max no se lanzó hacia el de Kitty, sino que se pasó de largo, por encima de este, haciendo que solo abanicara con su patada el aire. Después, Max aprovechó para golpear a su adversaria por la espalda mientras seguía en el aire, para inmediatamente aplicarle una serie de ataques en combo en el piso, concluyendo con un fuerte ataque especial que arrojó lejos a su oponente; con un total de hits de siete y bajándole casi la tercera parte de su barra de energía vital.

—Ingenua… —le sonrió maliciosamente el rubio acastañado a su amiga quien había caído en su trampa.

—Creído… —la linda aunque desalineadamente vestida mujercita hizo una mueca de enfado y se preparó para cobrar venganza por el truco sucio en el que había caído. La batalla continuó su curso. Los ataques de cada quien eran tan parejos que el tiempo se fue pasando sin que la diferencia en las barras de energía vital disminuyera mucho. Gracias a la ventaja que Max había obtenido al inicio del juego, logró obtener la victoria a los 15 segundos por terminar el segundo round. Kitty estaba tan furiosa con ella misma por haber perdido por aquel descuido que apretó los puños, puso una mirada de resentimiento y esperó firmemente el comienzo del último round, haciéndose por dentro la promesa de que ya no caería en otra trampa tan infantil.

"Ya no me cabe la duda de que están peleando en serio" pensó Julian. "Él no le tiene piedad y aprovechará cualquier descuido para derrotarla lo más pronto posible. Y, sin embargo, si él comete un solo descuido, esa chica podría aprovecharlo. Y entonces, no le será fácil recuperar la ventaja, ya que esta chica no es fácil de vencer. A estas alturas saber quien va a ganar es casi imposible de saber."

El tercer round comenzó y ambos jugadores retrocedieron como primer movimiento, esto como precaución ante cualquier intento de ataque del otro. Ambos sabían que cualquier error les costaría la derrota. Durante unos segundos se mantuvieron quietos, pensando en como predecir los movimientos del otro y esperando que su oponente se precipitara en un ataque para después intentar contrarrestarlo. Finalmente Max tomó la iniciativa y se acercó cautelosamente hacia su rival para comenzar a atacarla. Kitty se escapó hábilmente de su ofensiva, pero cuando trató de acercarse recibió un puñetazo del personaje de su adversario. No obstante, se barrió en el piso para derribar a su oponente y después esperó a que se levantara para arremeterlo con más ataques. Pero el peleador de Max se barrió hacia donde estaba la peleadora virtual de Kitty y rápidamente le aplicó una llave de judo, estrellándola contra el piso. Max se alejó para evitar un contraataque sorpresa de su amiga, pero ella aprovechó su alejamiento para levantarse sin problemas y se acercó a su rival para atacarlo una y otra vez, aprovechando que Max se había acorralado él mismo en la orilla izquierda del escenario. Con movimientos más y más peligrosos la batalla continuó manteniéndose muy pareja. No obstante, en los últimos segundos del juego, Kitty logró impactarle un ataque con el que lo deja a muy poco de quedarse sin energía vital, al peleador de Max. Ella solo tenía que darle, ahora, un pequeño golpecito para derrotarlo y ganar el juego; mientras que a su personaje todavía le quedaba por arriba del 20% de su barra de vital. La joven comenzó a saborear su victoria. Y, para consumarla, se preparó en acorralar a su rival para, así, lanzarle una súper técnica especial que no podría esquivar y que, al cubrirse, terminaría perdiendo lo que le restaba de vital. Todo parecía el fin y resolución del juego. Aquel último movimiento daría por terminado el round y no había escapatoria alguna. Julian y su amigo estaban conscientes de la situación y adelantaron que esa formidable chica había logrado vencer, finalmente, a aquel sujeto que había permanecido invicto durante más de 50 enfrentamientos. Pero en el instante en que Kitty lanzó el ya inesquivable súper ataque al casi vencido enemigo, Max, consciente de la situación, hizo algo que nadie se esperaba: en lugar de tratar de evadir o cubrirse la embestida de patadas que se aproximaba a su peleador, utilizó sus tres barras de energía de poder para que su luchador entrase en modo _"Defense Counter",_ y, antes de recibir el impacto, lanzó una técnica de embestida contra su adversaria. Ambos peleadores virtuales chocaron brutalmente y cayeron arrojados al piso en direcciones contrarias. El juego proclamó la terminación del tercer asalto y declaró el resultado en empate. Como los tres rounds ya se habían jugado y nadie todavía ganaba, el match completo fue declarado un empate por el CPU del videojuego y ambos jugadores perdieron.

— ¡Soquete! —Le reclamó la chica al rubio de ojos cafés—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso si tú ya habías perdido?

—Pues si tenía que perder, al menos no me iría solo.

—Pero no se vale. Tú ya habías jugado. Por tu culpa mi juego se terminó. Te hubieras dejado ganar para que yo siguiera jugando.

—No. Ni de loco.

Kitty miró con una infantil expresión de rencor a su pesado amigo, quien, a pesar de haber empatado con ella, mostraba un gesto de soberbia; como si él hubiese sido el vencedor.

—Mejor vayámonos de aquí —agregó—. Por tu culpa ya se hizo tarde.

—Bueno… —suspiró la niña con cansancio—. Ya me las pagarás otro día…

Ambos chicos se fueron retirando hasta salir del establecimiento, que se quedó vacío excepto por Julian y su amigo; estos permanecieron quietos en el lugar donde vieron la pelea.

—No entiendo bien que pasó —le dijo el muchacho a su amigo una vez que aquellos jóvenes desconocidos se retiraron. Julian se quedó callado por unos momentos y después le respondió:

—Ese tipo es increíble. Nunca imaginé que a pesar de toda esa presión pudiese hallar la manera de empatarle. Aún cuando yo pensé que el juego ya estaba decidido, pudo hallar el método para defenderse.

—Sí… pero entonces explícame como le hizo. Pensé que el ataque de esa chica ya no podía esquivarse y que además le quedaba suficiente barra como para aguantar un simple golpe como el que le dio.

—Exactamente. En una situación normal, su embestida hubiera sido rechazada y habría sido atrapado por la ráfaga de hits del oponente. Pero el estado "Defense Counter" que activó le permitió no recibir daño del primer impacto del oponente durante la realización de su ataque, por lo que su peleador no fue repelido hasta no impactar su puño contra su oponente. Ya que el estado "Defense Counter" también incrementa el daño que le haces a tu enemigo, y el ataque se dio al mismo tiempo que ella se encontraba atacando, la técnica causó mucho más daño de lo normal y fue suficiente para quitarle todo lo que le quedaba de energía vital, al mismo tiempo que le quitaba a él el suyo.

—Ya veo… Entonces esa era la única alternativa que había y él la encontró y la utilizó en un instante. No cabe duda de que es un prodigio. Ju… —de pronto, aquel joven notó como su amigo empezó a gruñir de dolor mientras se tocaba con fuerza el pecho y se precipitaba al piso—. ¡JULIAN!

Aquel muchacho estaba muriendo irremediablemente, ya que su corazón se había detenido. Su compañero gritó por ayuda y permaneció a su lado esperando que alguien llegara a ayudarlo. Mientras que, detrás de él y sin que pudiera darse cuenta, les observaba una criatura enorme y plateada que presenciaba fríamente el resultado de su intervención. "Tomaré unas cuantas vidas más antes de ir con ese humano" pensó y se marchó, dejando solo al inconsolable niño que ya se encontraba llorando por su difunto amigo.

En un hermoso parque de Londres, en el puente que se encontraba dentro de un pequeño lago artificial con una bella fuente en el centro, se encontraban aquellos chicos especiales, contemplando el caer del agua de la fuente de ese lago. Max, acurrucándose en los pedestales con la cabeza recargada y con un ceño aburrido y cansado; Kitty, con sus manos en la cintura y mirando atentamente el roció de la fuente que, con el viento, les rociaba a ambos con unas cuantas briznas que les refrescaban del calor de Julio. Aquellos chicos se encontraban entre platicando y discutiendo, como era ya costumbre en ellos.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? —Preguntó el rubio acastañado a su amiga sin dejar de mirar hacia la nada.

—Pues… —la chica suspiró y volteó a mirarlo— me quedé dormida cuando tenía unas clases particulares con mi asesor, y como no alcancé a llegar, me dio un sermón bastante largo sobre por qué no debo ser indisciplinada por más lista que sea y cosas así. El sermón duró más de lo que esperaba.

—Ja. —El chico soltó una sonrisa algo burlona—. La verdad no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos. Más que un orfanato parece una especie de prisión donde explotan los intelectos de sus reos para generar energía eléctrica con sus neuronas o algo así.

—No seas payaso.

—En ese sitio les lavan el cerebro a los niños para que se sientan los salvadores de la humanidad y ponerlos a estudiar como locos, con la promesa que de grandes van a ser muy felices. ¡Como no!

— ¡Que malo eres! Lo dices como si aprender no valiera la pena.

—Yo no dije eso. Pero ¿de qué sirve entregarte al trabajo y al estudio si no hay diversión? La vida es muy corta como para no divertirse y relajarse. Por ejemplo, estoy por cumplir los quince años de vida y siento que todavía me falta mucho por jugar y divertirme.

— ¿Qué? Pero si casi la mayoría del tiempo te la pasas holgazaneando y jugando videojuegos.

—Pues no me es suficiente. —El rubio se levantó de su posición e hizo una leve indicación a su amiga para que ambos comenzaran a caminar lejos de la fuente—. Aún hay muchos videojuegos que quiero jugar, muchos cómics y mangas que quiero leer y mucha comida chatarra que quiero comer.

—Hablas como si fueras un niño de 10 años —fanfarroneó la pelirroja mientras seguía a su amigo—. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que empieces a madurar?

—Sí, claro… Como tú ya estas "madurando"…

Las palabras de aquel muchacho le hicieron darse cuenta a Kitty que éste se había estado fijando en su camisa, que se había ajustado a su joven cuerpo por la humedad que se impregnó del roció de la fuente. Como lo único que llevaba debajo ella era una delgada blusa de tirantes, parte de su atractivo se alcanzaba a apreciar si se miraba con atención.

— ¿Pero qué me estas mirando, maldito pervertido? —Le conectó una buena bofetada a su amigo, quien comenzó a alejarse de ella, a correr—. ¡No huyas!

— ¡Tranquilízate! —Max comenzó a huir por los prados con su amiga pisándole los talones—. Dije eso porque cuando nos conocimos sólo éramos unos pequeños niños. ¡Y mírate ahora! —le insinuó pícaramente, con un gesto malicioso.

Los comentarios de Max inundaron el rostro de Kitty de rojo a la vez que lo marcaron con una mirada de furia. La persecución los llevó a casi darle la vuelta entera al parque, hasta que, mientras corrían por lo profundo de las áreas verdes, Max se tropezó y calló al suelo. Entonces Kitty aprovechó y lo sujetó en el piso, volteándolo boca arriba y sujetándole los brazos.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer comentarios de esa índole. ¿Entendido?

—L-lo siento… —le contestó con una expresión artificial de arrepentimiento—. No era mi intención avergonzarte.

"Lo que quieres es molestarme. No te seguiré el juego" pensó la de azules ojos mientras miraba a su amigo. Tras unos instantes, contestó: —No es que me diera vergüenza… pero me molestó mucho que le hicieras un comentario así a una señorita tan decente como yo.

Kitty, aun con su amigo sometido en el pasto, comenzó a pasar la punta de su dedo índice por encima de la playera de Max, a modo de provocación. Y éste simplemente se empezó a poner nervioso.

—Después de todo, tal y como dices, yo ya no soy una niña. Y a las señoritas como yo no nos gusta que nos hagan comentarios ofensivos. —Kitty decía estas palabras con una expresión tan dulce y provocativa que las mejillas de Max comenzaron a ruborizarse. Y no era para menos. La criatura tenía un rostro angelical. Su piel blanca y tersa sin ningún defecto resaltaba sus finas facciones al grado que cualquier muchacho se enamoraría de ella a primera vista. Su sumamente larga melena escarlata se había dejado esparcir hacia el pasto, rodeando parcialmente los rostros de ambos. Esa fue la primera vez que Max miró a su compañera de una forma muy distinta a como solía verla: como a una niña, como a una simple amiga.

"Miserable… si quieres guerra… veamos hasta donde puedes seguir con tu teatro…" dijo para sus adentros con la respiración agitada y con un cosquilleo en el pecho. —Te equivocas, Kitty —le dijo—. Estoy tan consiente como tú de que ya eres una hermosa dama y, como tal, debo tratarte con respeto. Pero mis palabras no fueron para ofenderte… —le aseguró clavando su mirada en ella de forma audaz y firme— Lo dije porque soy un tonto y no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo mucho que admiro tu belleza. Lo que trataba de decir es que me gusta ver como te estas volviendo, poco a poco, una mujer tan preciosa. Perdona si me expresé de esa manera tan infantil y vulgar.

El rostro de Kitty se sonrojó aun más de lo que ya estaba. Por un momento pensó echarse para atrás con este juego y golpearlo, pero su orgullo le dijo que debía resistir hasta que Max perdiera los estribos y quedara como el inmaduro torpe que era.

— ¿Realmente crees que me estoy poniendo muy bonita? —Le susurró en voz baja mientras acercaba atrevidamente su rostro al suyo.

—Sí. Si como niña eras muy bonita, como mujer te estas convirtiendo en una belleza —contestó haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de no desviar la mirada a pesar de lo nervioso que empezaba a sentirse—. Pero pienso que no está bien que, siendo amigos, tenga estos pensamientos hacia ti.

Ambos niños estaban muriéndose de pena por dentro, tanto por la manera en que se expresaban ellos mismos como también las palabras y acciones del otro. Aún sabiendo que sólo estaban fingiendo pata molestarse, esto les parecía de lo más extraño, porque era la primera vez que se les pasaba por la cabeza decir esa clase de cosas; y menos, decírselas entre ellos. Pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a echarse para atrás hasta que el otro saliera corriendo muerto de vergüenza.

—No veo que tenga nada de malo que lo hagas. Eres mi amigo y si piensas en mí, al menos ya sé que lo haces con respeto. A las mujeres nos gustan los halagos…

"Siento que la sangre se me va a salir por los poros…" Max titubeó por unos segundos antes de seguir. —Sí lo tiene… porque sería un problema que con el tiempo me fuera enamorando de ti…

Estas últimas palabras fueron lo último que Kitty pudo soportar. Al escucharlas sintió como si el corazón se le fuera a salir de un latido. "I-infeliz… Siento que debería golpearlo por descarado, pero en lugar de eso… ¡No puedo moverme…!" pensó la todavía infante mientras continuaba intercambiando miradas con su amigo.

—Esos jóvenes, que envidia me dan…

—Shhht… no los molestes y déjalos solos, querido.

Max y Kitty salieron de su trance, rápidamente voltearon hacia el camino más cercano al área verde donde estaban, y vieron que aquellas voces eran de una pareja de ancianos que iban caminando por el sendero y los vieron, ocasionalmente, en su singular escena.

— ¡AHHHHHHHRG!

— ¡KYAAAAAAAA!

Gritaron, casi al unísono, del susto y se levantaron con desesperación para correr hasta perderse de vista.

—Ves. Te dije que no los interrumpieras —le dijo calmadamente la viejecita a su esposo.

—Me recuerdan a nosotros cuando teníamos su edad —le contestó, tiernamente y con una sonrisa, el señor a su fiel compañera.

Kitty y Max permanecieron corriendo aún después de salir del parque, hasta agotar todas sus energías. Finalmente se recargaron en una esquina de los suburbios para recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Estúpido! —Gritó Kitty entre jadeos de agitación—. ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

— ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¿Quién fue la que comenzó ese jueguito de "a ver quien se apenaba primero"?

Al oír esto, Kitty le conectó un trancazo en la cabeza por su atrevimiento.

— ¡¿Y quien fue el que en un principio me estaba mirando el busto e hizo un comentario atrevido al respecto?!

—Al fin que si no te hubiera dicho nada no te hubieras dado cuenta. ¡Mejor ni te quejes!

— ¡Grandísimo animal! Tú siempre encuentras la manera de fastidiarme, ¡pero esta es la primera vez que lo haces de una manera tan sucia!

— ¿Estás segura?

El silencio anidó por unos instantes.

— O sea… ¿O sea que ya en otras ocasiones me has mirado?

—Puede ser… Si no fueses tan descuidada con tu apariencia, quizás te darías cuenta sobre lo importante que es usar sujetador cuando tu busto lleva más de un año que se empezó a desarro…

— ¡Cállate! —la joven, más avergonzada que antes, le conectó un puñetazo en el oído que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

La discusión siguió su curso como era ya costumbre. En lo que se recuperaban completamente del cansancio, los dos amigos fueron a un pequeño autoservicio donde Max se compró una enorme bolsa de papas fritas que se fue comiendo mientras se dirigía, junto con Kitty, al lugar donde ellos siempre se despedían para regresar a sus hogares.

—Oye, Kitty —le susurró Max a su amiga en lo que sacaba una papa frita de su bolsa para morderla—, ¿crees que alguien más nos habrá visto aparte de esos viejitos?

—De ser así… —una vena de enojo se marcó en la sien de Kitty— más te vale que, si el que nos vio fue un conocido tuyo, le aclares que no soy nada de esas cosas tuya. ¿Entendido?

—Ja —sonrió sarcásticamente el joven—, ¿qué podría decirles entonces para explicarles? ¿Que querías violarme?

Como resultado de su comentario excesivamente atrevido, Max recibió, de nueva cuenta, otro manotazo de su amiga, éste dado justo en la boca, con el que finalmente guardó silencio y continuó caminando, dedicándose únicamente a comer su tan querida botana mientras se sobaba la pequeña herida.

Su paseo continuó normalmente para los dos. Sin embargo, había algo que desconocían. Detrás de ellos una criatura completamente invisible para los ojos de los humanos, les venía siguiendo desde hacía tiempo, cuando aún estaban en el parque. Aquella figura plateada y monstruosa que los acompañaba, volando encima de ellos con sus enormes alas de libélula, los observaba fríamente mientras un profundo pensamiento de rencor le pasaba por la mente:

"Ha llegado la hora. Voy a utilizarte a ti. De esta manera, no solo obtendré lo que quiero, sino que también vengaré la muerte de mi hermana, al marcarte con la peor maldición con la que un humano puede cargar…"

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Cap 1: Pasado

**LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO**

**TOMO I: RETURN**

**CAPITULO 1: PASADO**

El día había pasado muy rápido para los dos jóvenes, como de costumbre. La hora de despedirse había llegado y ambos se encontraban ya en el mismo sitio donde cada cual tomaba su camino hacia su hogar. Mientras tanto, el plateado shinigami observaba de cerca a ambos jóvenes sin que ninguno de los dos se pudiese percatar de su presencia.

—A pesar de que te tardaste, fue divertido luchar contigo. Probemos el próximo juego que salga de nuevo —le comentó el rubio a su pelirroja amiga como frase de despedida.

—¡Ah! Eso me recuerda… ¡la apuesta! Max, ahora tendrás que hacer algo que yo te pida —dijo muy animada y con un tono dulce.

—Oye, pero si ninguno de los dos ganó —reclamó Max confundido mientras continuaba devorando la bolsa de papas fritas que llevaba en sus manos—. ¡Fue un empate!

—Exacto. Y como empatamos, los dos perdimos, ¿no? La apuesta castigaba al perdedor —le guiñó un ojo en señal de su victoria.

—Pero entonces tú también tendrías que hacer algo para mí —le dijo al tiempo que masticaba su papa frita.

—No me importa. Me sacrificaré para que no tengas alternativa.

—De acuerdo, Kitty… —suspiró—, ¿Qué vas a querer que haga?

La chica sonrió maliciosamente pues, al parecer, obtendría finalmente algo que quería desde hace tiempo.

—Dime cual es tu verdadero nombre.

—¿Qué…? —Se ruborizó—. Kitty, ya te dije que no te lo voy a decir nunca.

—Estas obligado a cumplir mi orden.

Max no se esperaba que Kitty fuera a pedirle algo tan infantil. La verdad es que no tenía deseos de decírselo, aunque su vida no corriera ningún peligro por darle a saber algo que, muchos excepto ella, ya sabían.

—Ya te dije que no tienes por qué saberlo. Tú siempre me has llamado Max, con eso te debería bastar.

—Vamos. Al fin y al cabo tú ya sabes cual es el mío.

—Bueno… —el chico sonrió malignamente—. De acuerdo. Pero con una condición… No lo haré hasta que tú hayas hecho tu castigo.

—No. Dime tu nombre primero y después te juro que haré lo que me pidas que haga.

— ¿Cómo sé que después de decirte mi nombre cumplirás tu castigo también?

—Confía en mí. Con tal de que me lo digas haré cualquier cosa.

"Que fácil. Ahora solo tengo que pedirle algo que de seguro no se atreverá a hacer, pero que no parezca que lo pido porque se que no lo haría, y con eso bastará para que me deje en paz" —fueron los pensamientos del rubio de ojos maple para evitar que su amiga lo obligase a confesar.

—Bien. Entonces, el precio para saber mi nombre es… —volvió a tragar una papa frita y después de haberla deglutido por completo miró directamente a Kitty a los ojos para decirle su castigo—, tu primer beso…

— ¡¿Q-qué?!... —la chica se desconcertó y sus mejillas se volvieron a encender como hace unos momentos atrás—. Oye… que ya tengo 14 años. ¿Por qué piensas que yo nunca he dado mi primer beso?

Cuando Max vio el enfado y vergüenza de Kitty, supo que su plan había dado resultado y que solo le faltaba cerrar la conversación.

—Fácil. Lo sé porque no creo que los que viven en ese manicomio les guste tener romances, y yo soy la única persona con quien te juntas aparte de ellos… Je, la verdad creo que es un buen cambio. No porque me gustes o algo por el estilo, pero si voy a decirte algo que siempre he tratado de mantener en secreto, no sé que mejor castigo que éste. Así tendré algo tuyo que guardar en caso de que quieras revelarle mi nombre a alguien. —Max comentó descaradamente mientras Kitty ya no aguantaba las ganas de matarlo—, pero entenderé si no puedes, por lo que entonces que nadie haga nada y los dos quedamos a mano. Al fin y al cabo, eso de la apuesta hasta se me había olvidado…

Al ver que su amiga se quedaba en silencio y con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de sus rojos cabellos, Max sonrió victorioso y se dio la media vuelta para retirarse—. Nos vemos entonces. Este mismo día, en dos semanas.

Kitty permaneció inerte por unos instantes, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza cabizbaja. Max pensó que se había logrado salir de nuevo con la suya, pero justo cuando apenas llevaba unos pasos de haberse retirado, la tierna y suave voz de su amiga lo detuvo.

—Ya veo… —Kitty murmuró en voz baja, aún con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia abajo, haciendo que su compañero de nuevo volteara a mirarla con sorpresa—. Supongo que es un trato justo…

Kitty, aún con las mejillas rojas, abrió sus azules ojos y miró directamente a Max a la cara, dándole una tierna sonrisa. Una sonrisa tan dulce e inocente, que cuando Max la miró, se quedó petrificado de la impresión y tiró la bolsa de papas fritas que traía consigo al piso. Él no se esperaba una respuesta así de parte de Kitty. La jovencita comenzó a acercarse donde su amigo hasta quedar frente a él. Y sin dejar de mirarle, volvió a sonreírle tiernamente, para después elevar su cuerpo levantándose de puntillas hasta quedar a la misma altura que su amigo y unir sus suaves labios con los de él. Max no pudo mover ni un solo músculo durante esos momentos. Cuando sintió esos tiernos labios en su boca, una corriente de adrenalina recorrió todo su cuerpo paralizándolo. Después de ello, Kitty se alejó unos pasos y volteó a mirar a Max de nuevo y, con una cara muy apenada y a la vez segura de sí misma, le dijo:

—Listo… Ahora ya no te queda otra solución que decirme tu nombre. Ya cumplí mi castigo y ahora solo faltas tú.

Max no se esperaba que su amiga fuera a llegar tan lejos. Aún se encontraba semiparalizado por lo que acababa de vivir hace un instante. Aceptando su derrota, poco a poco fue asintiendo con la cabeza y se dispuso a revelarle cual era su verdadero nombre a la jovencita…

—Puff… Ju Ju Ju.… —la pelirroja trataba de contener su risa pero al final no aguantó—. ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! ¡No puedo creer que seas de ascendencia japonesa! —Gritaba burlonamente mientras señalaba con el dedo a su amigo—. Como eres rubio y tus ojos no son rasgados… Sabía que no eras inglés por tus modales tan toscos, pero… ¿japonés? ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA!

—Cállate. Por eso no te lo quería decir. No tienes idea de cómo se burlan mis compañeros de clase por mi nombre.

—Pues claro, con lo tentador que es "Sa—to—shi" —le balbuceó burlonamente.

—Si me vas a empezar a llamar así, entonces llámame Sato, que es como me llaman los que me conocen —contestó apenado y molesto.

—Mmm… Me quedo mejor con Max.

—Menos mal… —suspiró el rubio en señal de alivio—. Bueno, supongo que ahora sí es momento de irnos.

—Espera —la pelirroja se acercó de nuevo a Max y, sin ningún aviso, le conectó una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Por haberme obligado a darte mi primer beso. Adiós. —La chica se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr suavemente por la calle sin detenerse y sin esperar a la respuesta de su amigo, quien se enfadó por su brusco acto—. Cuídate mucho, no vayas a meter la pata más de lo normal.

— ¡Obligarte! ¡Pero si te dije claramente que si querías podíamos olvidarnos de todo eso! —le gritó Max sin recibir respuesta de Kitty, quien se siguió alejando hasta perderse de vista.

Max, se quedó parado y confundido en el cruce, sobándose la bofetada que le había marcado el rostro. El beso que había recibido por parte de su amiga lo había hecho sentirse de una manera muy extraña. Aún sentía como su corazón palpitaba fuerte y no podía dejar de recordar aquel momento que consideró bizarro y anormal. Kitty era su mejor amiga y, hasta entonces, no le importaba que ella fuera bella, o siquiera si ella era niña. Porque siempre jugaba o hablaba con ella juegos y charlas comunes, como si se tratara de un amigo, de un compañero de juegos. Él la quería mucho porque era la única persona con quien se identificaba y podía conversar de cosas interesantes y amenas, y con quien podía comportarse tal como era, sin mascaras ni modales que él consideraba tontos. Aún con sus pensamientos en conflicto, se encaminó hacia su apartamento, pues ya era muy tarde y pronto sería la hora de la cena. Pero de lo que no se percató, fue que en realidad no se había quedado solo. Aquel dios de la muerte de armazón plateado que lo venía siguiendo desde que estaba con su amiga en el parque, aún continuaba detrás suyo, incluso hasta llegar a su hogar.

La puerta de aquel pequeño y acogedor apartamento se abrió y un grito de aviso no se dejó esperar.

— ¡Mamá! Disculpa la tardanza —gritó el jovencito mientras se dirigía rápidamente a su habitación—. Estaba en el parque con unos amigos de la escuela y me distraje más de la cuenta.

—Sato —una maternal voz que provenía de la cocina del apartamento le dio la bienvenida—. Me tenías preocupada. La cena ya está por salir, así que lávate las manos y apresúrate.

El joven rubio subió las escaleras del apartamento para llegar a su habitación. Se encontraba cansado y solo iba a cambiarse de ropa para bajar a cenar. Cuando dejó caer su camisa roja a la cama y miró hacia su desordenado escritorio, se percató que en él había algo que no había dejado cuando se marchó al local de videojuegos: Una pequeña libreta abierta con la pasta color negro. Extrañado, se acercó lentamente para confirmar que esa libreta no era de él. Miró a través de las páginas abiertas y observó, escrito con una letra muy bizarra y deforme, la frase _This note is the Death Gods´s note_ cubriendo casi las dos páginas.

"Que ridículo…" —pensó al leer esas palabras. Iba a tomar la libreta para hojearla, pero en ese momento escuchó la voz de su madre nuevamente.

— ¡Sato!, ya serví tu plato. ¡Ven antes de que se enfríe!

Max dejó el asunto para después de la cena y se apresuró a bajar al comedor junto con su madre. Aquella libreta permaneció en el escritorio, sin que Max la tocara.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

"¿Por qué me habrá pedido eso de castigo? Sé que lo hizo porque creyó que con eso me echaría para atrás y así ya no me tendría que darme su nombre, pero… ¿entonces no pudo haber elegido otro castigo? ¿Fue coincidencia que se le ocurriera pedirme eso? ¿O en realidad sí quería darme su nombre pero únicamente a cambio de eso? Si es así… ¿Significa que él…?"

Estos eran los pensamientos que inundaban la mente de la jovencita de cabellos escarlatas, mientras caminaba por el jardín de la mansión del orfanato, camino a su habitación. Casi todo el trayecto había permanecido corriendo, pero una vez dentro de los jardines del orfanato, comenzó a caminar con más lentitud, mientras reflexionaba en lo que acababa de vivir hace unos momentos.

"Debo estar volviéndome loca" —la chica comenzó a trepar por aquel enorme árbol que le daba acceso al mundo exterior desde la ventana de su cuarto—. "¿Cómo pude acceder a semejante cosa sólo para que no se saliera con la suya? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá después? ¿Por qué no me pareció algo imposible de hacer…?"

Kitty se trepó por la rama que se acercaba más al balcón de su habitación y, con una agilidad digna de sus 14 años de edad, saltó cayendo óptimamente dentro de su cuarto. Justo cuando empezó a dirigirse a su cama para dejarse caer del cansancio en ella, una voz intrusa que la hizo voltear hacia un lado de la ventana, perturbó su tranquilidad.

—Hola, Karen. ¿Te divertiste allá afuera?

— ¡Aarón! ¿P-pero qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto…?

Se trataba de un pequeño niño, cuya edad se podía calcular en no más de trece años, de cabello negro y rebelde, con un par de anteojos enormes que casi ocultaban sus finísimas facciones. Su tez, aún todavía mas clara que la de su compañera, no dejaba discernir donde comenzaba con exactitud la piel de sus brazos y terminaba la tela de su camisa. Su vestimenta casual y desalineada era muy semejante a las que llevaba Karen, solo que no tan desajustada.

—Sé que no es propio de un caballero allanar el aposento de una dama, pero quería comprobar de manera rotunda mis sospechas… —el crío se acercó tres pasos hacia su amiga—. Eres muy osada al haber escapado de nuevo, aún después del lío en que te metiste con el señor Gerald. Veo que sus palabras te entraron por un oído y te salieron por el otro.

"Maldición. Como sabe que me salí sin permiso, no puedo acusarlo de haber entrado en mi cuarto, porque entonces él me delataría. Primero debo saber que trama…" —pensó la jovencita y luego respondió.

—Así que ya sabes de mis salidas… Si llevas tanto tiempo sabiéndolo, pudiste haberme delatado en vez de no hacer nada y después reclamarme.

—No soy tu niñero ni mucho menos tengo la obligación de hacerte entrar en razón. —El infante se recostó desvergonzadamente en la cama de su compañera—. Vine aquí porque ansío con vehemencia que me reveles los motivos de tus pequeñas huidas secretas, mi querida Karen.

—Eso es algo que no te importa. Y si me vas a acusar con el señor Gerald por no decírtelo, ¡hazlo! Ya encontraré la manera de salir de esta y vengarme de ti.

—Tranquila… La verdad sí tenía planeado chantajearte tal y como tú dices, pero viendo que es inútil hacerlo contra alguien que no tiene la más mínima pizca de arrepentimiento, sería una perdida de tiempo por mi parte. A las mentirosas como tú solo se les puede sacar un secreto a través de otro…

Aquel crío se levantó de la cama de la muchacha, quedando sentado en ella, mientras que la pelirroja se le acercó con la intención de correrlo de su alcoba.

—Karen, dile a la o a las personas con las que te reúnes cuando te escapas que muy pronto ya no podrán volver a verse. Vas a ser transferida a USA.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Al escuchar esto Karen sintió una profunda depresión—. ¿De dónde sacas esos disparates? ¡¿Acaso me estas mintiendo?!

—No te exaltes y deja que te explique: Después de que saliste de la oficina del señor Gerald, unos segundos después de que te fuiste, vi como entraba un sujeto al que nunca había visto antes por el orfanato. Yo estaba ahí cerca, por lo que mi curiosidad me llevó a espiarlos. —El muchacho se levantó y caminó hacia el balcón mientras continuaba relatando su vivencia—. Acerqué mi oído a la puerta para escuchar de qué hablaban. Supuse que lo más seguro era que se trataría de ti, ya que era muy claro, por el hecho de que ese señor estaba esperando desde antes de que hablaras con el señor Gerald, y entró inmediatamente después de ti…

Karen se encontraba temerosa ante la posibilidad de que lo que Aarón le estaba diciendo fuese cierto. Aarón era una persona muy seria, y, a pesar de que le gustaba incomodar a las personas, no era de los que se dedicaran a hacer bromas o decir mentiras.

—Su plática era muy aburrida —añadió—. Solo se dedicaban a decir lo talentosa que eras, y de lo importante que era para ellos que te desarrollaras al máximo. Revelaron que para hacerte entrar en razón, seria conveniente que estuvieras un tiempo en USA, para que allí conocieras a cierto individuo, cuyo nombre no dijeron. El señor Gerald aceptó la propuesta de ese hombre y le dijo que en un mes serías transferida, no sin antes hablar contigo.

La jovencita de cabellos rojos no podía contener más sus lágrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse de sus ojos. Su vida, a pesar de ser huérfana, había sido muy feliz, y mudarse a otro país, aunque fuera solo por unos meses, no estaba en sus planes. Ella simplemente no aceptaba que se hubiera tomado una decisión tan importante sobre su vida sin siquiera consultarlo con ella. Después de escuchar estas palabras, apretó los puños y se dispuso a salir de su cuarto para encarar a su asesor, quien le había jugado sucio. Sin embargo, fue detenida por su amigo quien la sujetó del brazo.

—Si vas ahora y les dices que sabes de esto, sabrán que yo escuché su plática y me meterás en problemas por habértelo dicho…

—Y si yo hago eso, tú les dirás sobre mis salidas del orfanato para que se enojen más conmigo que contigo, y entonces ya no habrá manera de que pueda convencerlos de que no me transfieran —le contestó la pelirroja con un tono de disgusto—. En verdad que son despreciables… Todos ustedes…

—Si vine a decírtelo, fue para que estuvieras advertida y pudieses idear la manera de salir de ésta. Espera a que el señor Gerald te comente personalmente sobre esto, o presiónalo para que se vea obligado a revelártelo. Entonces encuentra el método para persuadirlo de que no lo haga. De ser necesario, puedes contar conmigo.

—Ya veo… —La pelirroja bajó la mirada apenada—. Tú sólo estas tratando de ayudarme… Lo siento…

—Karen. A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de que te vayas lejos. Por eso vine, para advertírtelo… Pero si quieres que esté de tu lado quiero que primero me digas el porqué y a donde te vas cuando te escapas. De lo contrario, creeré, igual que el señor Gerald, que hay algo malo en ti que debe ser corregido, y no podré pensar que el que te vayas no sea lo correcto.

La chica comprendió las intenciones de Aarón. Supo que en realidad podía confiar en él, o al menos eso pensó, por lo que decidió revelarle sobre adonde y con quien iba cada vez que se desaparecía del orfanato. Se sentó junto con su compañero en su cama y comenzó a platicarle sobre su amigo.

—Tú eras muy pequeño cuando ocurrió, así que no sé si lo recuerdes. Pero hace casi cinco años, cuando yo acababa de cumplir los diez años, salí del orfanato y me perdí.

—Lo recuerdo. Todos los adultos estaban como histéricos ese día.

—Bueno, pues en realidad yo me había escapado a propósito. Quería explorar el mundo que estaba allá afuera y que no había visto antes. Estaba asqueada del orfanato, e incluso pensé en no regresar a él. Todo iba bien, pero cuando ya me encontraba muy lejos, comenzó a llover muy fuerte. Quise refugiarme en un callejón, pero allí se encontraban tres sujetos. Se me acercaron, y tal parece que querían molestarme. Uno de ellos me sujetó cuando quise alejarme. Estaba asustada, y comencé a llorar… —Karen comenzó a poner un rostro de angustia. Tal parecía que recordar aquel día todavía la hacía sentir mal—. En eso, vi que alguien les arrojó a esos sujetos unas bolsas que reventaron en sus caras, salpicándoles un extraño polvo blanco. Los tres tipos gritaron de dolor y me soltaron. Se frotaban los ojos y gritaban que no podían ver nada. Yo estaba muy asustada y no sabia por donde huir. En eso sentí una mano sujetarme el brazo y una voz me dijo: "Rápido, debemos irnos". Quise soltarme por miedo de que esa persona me fuera a hacer daño, pero cuando volteé y vi que se trataba de un niño, al igual que yo, y me dijo que me ayudaría a escapar, lo seguí y juntos corrimos hasta un lugar seguro.

— ¿Y qué estaba haciendo él en ese lugar a esas horas?

—Fue lo que le pregunté. Me dijo que quería hacerles una broma a ese grupo de vándalos y que no esperó que, además de ser unos vagos, también resultasen ser unos pedófilos —ambos jóvenes rieron levemente al haber comentado Karen aquella tontería—. Luego de eso estuvimos conversando un buen tiempo. Me consoló y cuando le conté sobre la razón por la que me había escapado, sobre lo sola y vacía que me sentía por dentro y sobre lo presionada que me sentía por las expectativas que tenían todos de mí, me dijo que no debería escapar, y que si me sentía triste, lo que debía de hacer era únicamente tomar la vida con más tranquilidad, hacer las cosas que me gustaban hacer primero y después cumplir con mis obligaciones, y aprender a divertirme. Que no importa en donde vivas ni lo que seas o hagas, puesto que las obligaciones más importantes que tiene una persona ante todo es ser feliz y hacer feliz a los que nos rodean. Después de que la lluvia se calmó, me acompañó de regreso al orfanato. Y cuando se despidió me dijo que le había fascinado conocer a una niña como yo, y que nada le haría más feliz tener una amiga como yo, ya que los niños de su edad lo consideraban un fenómeno y él los despreciaba por ser tan poco especiales y vacíos. Yo le dije que, como agradecimiento, podría escaparme de vez en cuando para estar y jugar con él. Y desde entonces él y yo somos amigos.

—Ya veo… tiene sentido. Es por eso que no solo te escapas de vez en cuando del orfanato —el infante se levantó de nueva cuenta de la cama de su compañera y tras alejarse unos pasos la encaró con un aire de seriedad—, sino que también es por ese tipo que te despreocupas por las enseñanzas y solo te dedicas a dormir y a pasearte por los jardines. —Poco a poco fue cambiando su tono de seriedad hacia uno sarcástico, ganándose una mirada de desprecio de la pelirroja—. ¡Así que la talentosa y superdotada Karen Olsen vive y ve la vida como un caramelo porque un estúpido conformista le dijo que no valía la pena sacar lo mejor de uno!

—Estas equivocado. ¡Él no es ningún estúpido! —Karen se levantó y se acercó a Aarón con una mueca de enfado—. Tal vez pienses que él ve las cosas de esa manera porque es un tonto, pero en realidad es una persona muy astuta y creativa. Es cierto que es un poco irresponsable y despreocupado, pero para nada es conformista. ¡Me oíste! ¡No vuelvas a expresarte mal de él! Si no fuera por él, tal vez ya estaría harta de este sitio y me hubiera largado desde hace mucho.

El de ojos grises se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, mientras observaba y leía el rostro de su amiga. Aquel rostro le decía más que todas las palabras que su compañera pudo haberle seguir diciendo.

—Ya veo… —el infante le sonrió a su amiga—. No estoy del todo seguro de qué clase de persona sea ahora ese tipo, pero para que tú lo quieras y defiendas tanto, debe de tratarse de alguien especial. Después de todo le debo una por haberte salvado —le guiñó un ojo como señal de aceptación.

—Gracias —la jovencita suspiró aliviada—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que significa él para mí.

—Sí… Oh, ya es tarde. Pronto van a servir la cena. Será mejor que bajemos antes de que empiecen a buscarnos…

— ¡Es cierto! Bueno, mientras adelántate, debo cambiarme antes de bajar…

—De acuerdo. No tardes.

El joven se dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta de la alcoba, pero justo antes de que tocara la perilla de la puerta, su brazo fue sujetado por la mano de Karen.

—Ah, y otra cosita más antes de que te vallas… —Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Aarón, la chica le conectó una poderosa bofetada que le dejó marcado en rojo la huella de su mano sobre el rostro, para después abrir la puerta y derribarlo fuera de su cuarto con un empujón—. ¡Nunca más vuelvas a entrar en el cuarto de una jovencita como yo sin su permiso! ¡ATREVIDO!

La pelirroja cerró de un fuerte golpe su puerta dejando al niño en el piso y con un ardor en el rostro. A pesar de que la reacción de su compañera había sido muy agresiva, Aarón comprendió que en parte se lo merecía por su descaro de entrar al cuarto de una chica, por lo que se tragó su enojo y se levantó soltando un pequeño gruñido de enfado, y se fue caminando hacia el comedor de la mansión, sobándose la mejilla y haciendo berrinches por su suerte.

"Karen solía ser una niña demasiado seria. Parecía una mujer treintañera atrapada en un cuerpo de sólo nueve años. ¿Me pregunto qué clase de demente debe de ser su amiguito para que ahora sea tan inestable y agresiva?" —fueron los pensamientos que cargaron la mente de Aarón mientras caminaba adolorido por el pasillo de las habitaciones de las chicas, mientras una que otra niña volteaba a verlo extrañada de su presencia en ese sitio.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Si había una cualidad de Max que se podía apreciar a simple vista, ésta era su manera de comer. Su apetito era muy feroz, y sin ningún recato en sus modales, siempre se disponía a devorar los platillos con gran velocidad. Su madre era la más consciente de ello y por eso siempre le servía grandes raciones de alimento. La hora de la cena era el momento del día en que pasaban más tiempo juntos, ya que Max si no estaba en la escuela, estaba jugando afuera o encerrado en su habitación.

—Sato, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? —la bella madre le preguntó a su hijo mientras éste seguía devorando las raciones de comida que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Eh…? Pues… —contestaba entre degluciones—, como siempre. No me va perfecto ni tampoco mal…

—Ya veo… —su gesto se volvió melancólico.

Max notó en su madre una cierta tristeza. No comprendía bien porqué a menudo su mamá se ponía así cuando estaba con él. Ella no frecuentaba amistades y, por un fondo económico que recibió de un seguro bancario, se dedicaba únicamente al trabajo doméstico de ama de casa; el contacto con otras personas para ella era muy limitado.

—Mamá, ¿qué te ocurre…? ¿Estás triste? —dejó de comer por unos momentos para preguntarle, esperando su respuesta.

— ¿Eh…? No… lo que pasa es que últimamente has crecido y…

—Y te recuerdo a papá. ¿No es así?

—Sí… hasta por tu forma de ser te pareces. —La bella mujer miró con dulzura a su hijo y acercó su mano para acariciarle el cabello—. ¿Sabes? Al igual que tu padre eres muy guapo. No me sorprendería que tuvieras muchas admiradoras.

—No… ¡Que va! Todas piensan que soy inmaduro, raro e introvertido.

—Pues no me sorprendería que tuvieras una que otra admiradora secreta —le guiñó insinuantemente mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Dime, ¿ya has besado a alguna chica?

Estas últimas palabras hicieron a Max recordar aquel beso que recibió de su amiga Kitty hacía poco más de un par de horas, lo que hizo que su rostro se ruborizara y adquiriera un gesto apenado.

—N-no… nunca…

— ¡Ja ja ja! —rió maliciosamente—. ¡Tu cara me lo dice todo!

Max se zafó rápidamente de su madre y se levantó de su silla esquivando su mirada, avergonzado de qué su cuerpo le hubiese delatado.

—D-debo de hacer un trabajo de la escuela… Me queda poco tiempo para terminarlo. —El jovencito se apresuró a subir a su alcoba, dejando en la mesa a su madre, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja por el delator comportamiento de su hijo; quien era el único tesoro que tenía en la vida.

Max llegó a su habitación con su pecho saltando por los latidos de su corazón, pues aunque conversar con su madre sobre esa clase de asuntos ya no le era poco inusual, el haber recordado aquella escena con Kitty y el imaginarse que su madre se llegase a enterar de lo que le ocurrió, lo hacía sentirse lleno de vergüenza.

Una vez que pudo tranquilizarse, se acercó a su escritorio para utilizar su PC. Se sentó y comenzó a encender el aparato, y cuando hizo a un lado la basura que estaba encima de la mesa y tomó una bolsa de papas fritas ya abierta para comer su contenido, recordó el momento en que había entrado a su cuarto, antes de bajar a cenar, y notó que algo estaba faltando.

— ¿Qué pasó con ese cuaderno negro…? Estaba aquí y ya no está. Y lo que es más… ¿de dónde salió esa libreta desde un principio? ¿Lo habré imaginado…?

Decidiendo que tal vez se trató de una ilusión, continuó con su andanza en el PC y se conectó al Messenger, donde un contacto suyo ya lo estaba esperando. Un mensaje instantáneo no se dejó esperar y en el recuadro de conversación, se desplegó en el cuadro de imagen para mostrar un numero cero dibujado con un estilo y fuente muy llamativos.

—_Hola Max. ¿Cómo estas?_ —fueron las primeras palabras escritas en la conversación del Messenger.

—_Hola Zero. Estoy bien, no me quejo. Dime, ¿ya tienes los archivos que te pedí?_

—_Así es_ —aquel personaje le mandó por el Messenger una descarga de archivos a Max—. _Conseguí las contraseñas de las 15 cuentas de correo que me pediste. Fue muy fácil, mi crackeador no tardó ni una hora en descifrarlas todas._

—_Eres el mejor, Zero_ —escribió Max mientras descargaba el archivo que Zero le había mandado—. _Con esto podré jugarles una buena broma. Gracias._

—_Sabes que si se trata de algo divertido, puedes contar conmigo._

Zero era un amigo virtual que Max había conocido a través del Messenger. En realidad no sabía mucho sobre él. Solo que se dedicaba a hackear paginas privadas y cuentas de correo como pasatiempo. Había ocasiones en que Zero le ayudaba a entrar a páginas web y violar cuentas de Messenger para hacer bromas, y otras en que se dedicaban a jugar videojuegos de destreza en línea. A pesar de no conocerse en el mundo real, ellos dos eran muy unidos y se llevaban muy bien.

— _¿Sabes algo, Max?_ —Le escribió Zero—. _El otro día entré a los archivos del departamento de policía de mi país, ¿y qué crees que descubrí?_

—_Conociéndote, de seguro algo interesante._

—_Me di cuenta de que los crímenes y delitos que transmiten en las noticias y los periódicos no son ni la cuarta parte de los que la policía tiene en sus archivos. Es más, ni siquiera transmiten los casos más terribles. Si con ver el noticiario sentía que el mundo era violento y corrupto, con ver aquellos casos sentí que la humanidad era una aberración incontenible._

—_Sabes, lo que me dices es comprensible. A los medios de comunicación solo les interesa el rating, no les importa informar amenamente. Si los noticiarios pasan los casos sobre crímenes y delitos, lo hacen porque saben que la gente los verá por el morbo. Las personas son morbosas y en cierta forma les divierte saber las desgracias de los demás, ya sean desastres naturales, asaltos, secuestros, violencia, accidentes y hasta asesinatos. Todo eso alimenta el morbo humano, pero por mucho que el morbo llame la atención, a ellos no les interesa que nos enteremos de todas las atrocidades, ya que el morbo de la gente tiene un limite, y siempre habrá algunos hechos que causaran más asco que curiosidad. Mientras ellos puedan llenar su hora de noticiario o sus columnas periodísticas serán felices. Así que solo seleccionan aquellos casos que consideren lo suficientemente drásticos para que les interese a la gente, pero que no sean demasiado atroces, para que así la sociedad no se alarme ni se asuste del mundo._

—_Como siempre me respondes con gran razonamiento, Max. Pero el punto que intento abordar es: ¿No crees que el mundo últimamente se ha vuelto una porquería? Así como van las cosas, tal vez Kira regrese pronto…_

Las palabras de Zero pintaron fugazmente un gesto de aborrecimiento en Max. Él simplemente no podía escuchar que se hablara de aquel legendario personaje sin que eso perturbara su calma.

—_Kira no va a regresar… él se fue para nunca volver._

— _¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? Si muchas personas aún esperan su regreso._

—_Porqué él no era ningún dios. Si lo hubiera sido no hubiera matado a gente inocente para protegerse. Solo era una persona con un poder desconocido, que quiso convertirse en un dios a través de ese poder._

—_Max, contéstame: ¿Qué es un dios entonces para ti?_

— ¡_Qué pregunta tan tonta…! Simplemente los dioses no existen. Son sólo expectativas de los humanos para hallar la salvación a través de un ser ininteligible._

—_Ya veo… tal vez sea cierto. Pero te diré lo que para mí es un dios en un sentido más realista: Un dios es una figura, nombre o emblema a las que las personas depositan sus esperanzas y sueños, y encuentran a través de él, un significado a su existencia, y un orden y ley al caótico universo. Tal vez Kira no resultó ser eterno y tal vez nunca regrese, pero aún hay muchas personas que creen en él y por miedo a su regreso han aprendido a vivir de una manera pacifica. Actualmente hay muchas sectas que alaban a Kira y proclaman que pronto regresará para poner orden de nuevo en el mundo._

—_Poner orden… lo único que hacía era mantener a raya a las personas a través del miedo a la muerte. No puedo creer que la gente lo admirara por eso._

— _¿Sabes? El miedo ha sido el instrumento con el que todas las religiones han mantenido el orden a lo largo de los años. Todas hablaban de eternos y severos castigos para el que corrompiera las leyes que establecían, condenas eternas en el infierno para los pecadores, sufrimiento en la siguiente vida para los que en la anterior habían hecho mucho daño; y por el contrario, recompensa en un paraíso perfecto para aquellos que lograron seguir las reglas de dicha religión. Viéndolo de ese modo, Kira no era peor que los otros dioses._

—_Los otros dioses no provocaron las muertes de vidas inocentes._

— _¿Cómo las victimas de la cacería de brujas de Salem, o las de las cruzadas?_

—_Eso lo hicieron los humanos que creyeron falsamente en aquellos dioses. Eso prueba que los dioses son un fraude, y Kira fue el mayor de ellos._

—_Noto que siempre que tocamos el tema de Kira te molestas. ¿Se puede saber el porqué?_

Max no contestó aquella pregunta. En vez de eso, continuó probando las contraseñas que Zero le había mandado en las cuentas de Messenger de las victimas. En lo que él había chateado con Zero, ya había entrando en más de diez cuentas de Messenger. Todas ellas las fue saboteando, utilizándolas para enviarles troyanos indetectables a los correos de los contactos de cada cuenta, mandando correos ofensivos a alguno de ellos, modificando sus perfiles de usuario con datos falsos y vergonzantes como "soy homosexual pasivo" o "me prostituyo para pagar mis estudios", y, por ultimo, cambiar su contraseña actual para que ya no pudieran entrar de nuevo a su cuenta. No fue sino hasta haber terminado de sabotear los Messenger que Max le contestó a su amigo.

—_Kira simplemente no me simpatiza. Lo que es más, lo odio. No sé si la justicia exista realmente, pero él trató de alcanzarla de un modo equivocado. Un pecado no se puede castigar cometiendo otro pecado. Aún cuando debo admitir que la sociedad mejoró mucho mientras él se encargaba de matar a los criminales, él nunca pudo borrar de los corazones de las personas ese egoísmo y falta de amor que llevaba a que la gente hiciera cosas malas. Y lo peor de todo… también mataba a las personas inocentes que intentaban ponerse en su contra. Eso iba totalmente en contra de todo lo que él predicaba. Por lo tanto, todas esas personas que él mató, todas esas vidas que quitó, no sirvieron de nada. Solo fue otro asesino más… el más grande de toda la Historia…_

—_Tienes razón… en realidad, Kira solo era un asesino. Un poderoso asesino que quiso convertirse en Dios usando su poder. Pero siempre que veo a las sectas que lo adoran y que depositan sus esperanzas en él, pienso que en cierto modo lo consiguió. Puede que las personas que mató no bastaron para cambiar por completo al mundo, pero tampoco creo que todo lo que hizo haya sido en vano._

—_Bueno, yo tampoco creo que haya sido del todo en vano, pero el mundo que Kira creó se perdió con los años. Así que todas esas muertes ya no importan tanto en estos tiempos. Kira es cosa del pasado. Los criminales ya no temen que sean asesinados. No a 15 años de la desaparición de Kira._

Max había terminado de hacer otras cosas en la red para cuando había contestado el mensaje a Zero. El rubio castaño comenzó a sentir cansancio, pues había pasado ya bastante tiempo en su PC y había permanecido casi todo el día afuera. Así que decidió irse a la cama; no sin antes despedirse de su amigo.

—_Bueno_ _Zero, será mejor que me vaya. En mi país ya son pasadas de las 11:00pm._

—_De acuerdo Max. Cuídate y no hagas demasiadas tonterías sin invitarme._

Max se desconectó de su cuenta de Messenger y apagó su PC. Aquella maldad que hizo con los correos de aquellos conocidos de su colegio lo había dejado satisfecho por el día de hoy. Con un gesto de fatiga se fue dirigiendo hacía su desordenada cama, que entre los objetos que había encima de ella, hubo una en particular que llamó la atención del muchacho: una delgada libreta de pasta negra que yacía en medio del colchón. Max recordó que la había visto antes en su escritorio, pero cuando había entrado no se encontraba en ninguna parte, ni siquiera ahí.

— ¿Mmm…? ¿Cuándo llegó aquí? Pensé que fue solo mi imaginación… —El jovencito tomó la libreta con sus manos para verla detenidamente—. ¿De quien será esta libreta…? La única persona que entra en mi alcoba de vez en cuando es mamá. ¿Será de ella? —comenzó a hojear el cuaderno para confirmar que se trataba del mismo que había visto hace unas horas, abriéndolo en la parte donde venía aquella oración tan extraña—. _Este es el cuaderno del dios de la muerte_… Qué absurdo… No creo que sea de mamá… Más bien parece ser de algún demente creyente de lo oscuro, o peor, de algún seguidor de Kira.

Max continuó hojeando la libreta mientras se preguntaba de quién podría ser y qué estaba haciendo ahora en su cuarto. Fue entonces cuando miró la última página del cuaderno y observó que en ella venía escrito un largo mensaje:

_Los humanos que han llegado a poseer este tipo de objeto han sido muy pocos, ya que en realidad estos cuadernos no pertenecen a este mundo. Sin embargo, una vez que caen en él, se vuelven parte del mismo. Ahora este libro es tuyo. He estado observándote desde mi mundo, y decidí que tú podrías ayudarme. Para eso te di este cuaderno. Porque con él, no solo tendrás el poder, sino también el derecho ante los ojos de los dioses de matar a los humanos._

— ¡Que estupidez! —Exclamó y luego arrancó la hoja del escrito con escepticismo—. Tengo sueño… Mejor me duermo… Ya averiguaré mañana quien me hizo esta broma tan ridícula… —se recostó y cerró los ojos para después hacer un gesto de angustia. El cuaderno permaneció a un lado suyo. Aunque había exclamado que sólo se trataba de una broma pesada, en realidad él no creía posible que alguien pudiese entrar en su cuarto y dejar aquel objeto. Pensar que alguien pudiese haber entrado, sin que su madre ni él se dieran cuenta, a su habitación, lo hacía sentir miedo de aquella persona. Dicho temor hizo que, una vez dormido, comenzase a tener pesadillas, y empezó a tener el mismo sueño que solía tener desde hacía algunos años, cada mes aproximadamente: Que una voz lo llamaba mientras recorría una vereda oscura y surrealista, buscando a su padre desesperadamente. La voz lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre y aclamaba una y otra vez: "Venganza, Sato… Debes buscar venganza…" La voz se hacía cada vez más intensa hasta que la niebla que estaba enfrente suyo mientras avanzaba se iba disipando hasta que pudo discernir a un sujeto que estaba en frente suyo, cuyo rostro desfigurado mostraba una expresión de sufrimiento. Aquella voz provenía de aquel hombre, que con un horrendo grito, hizo a Max estremecerse: "¡¡¡¡¡VENGANZAAAAA!!!!!"

Max despertó con un fuerte grito de terror y, justo cuando levantó la mirada, vio algo que lo hizo dar un alarido aún más potente: Vio, a través de las penumbras, una silueta monstruosa de cuyo rostro se discernían dos orbes escarlata que brillaban intensamente mientras observaban, detenidamente, al aterrorizado muchacho. Aquella figura que divisaba lo hizo sudar frío y retroceder lentamente en dirección contraria mientras continuaba encima de su cama hasta caer al piso.

— ¡¿Q-qué demonios eres tú...?! ¡¡¡RESPONDE!!!

—Ha llegado la hora, Yagami Satoshi … —De entre las sombras fue emergiendo el cuerpo de aquella enorme criatura plateada—. He venido porque por fin llegó la hora de que tú me ayudes…

— ¿De… de qué me estas hablando…? —Max, aún temeroso, comenzó a encarar al monstruo—. ¡Te pregunté quién o qué rayos eres!

—No grites… o harás que la otra humana de esta casa se despierte…

— ¡¿M-mi madre?! ¡Si le haces algo a mi madre te juro que…!

—Guarda silencio —interrumpió el shinigami plateado—, si lo haces te explicaré y responderé a cada una de tus preguntas.

Max no confiaba absolutamente en aquel monstruo, pero al darse cuenta que con hacer un escándalo no ganaría otra cosa que involucrar a su madre, guardó silencio y esperó a que aquel demonio le explicara lo que estaba pasando.

—Mi nombre es Deementy, y aquella libreta que tiraste solía ser mía. Ahora es tuya. Con ella podrás matar a los humanos a tu antojo sin ponerles un dedo encima…

— ¿De… de que me estas hablando…? —Max recogió la libreta que había caído al piso—. ¿Cómo se supone que vas a matar a alguien con esto…? Además… ¡te dije que me explicaras que cosa eres tú!

— ¿Qué qué soy yo…? La verdad es que ni siquiera nosotros mismos sabemos qué somos o para qué existimos. Pero por nuestro oficio se podría decir que para ustedes somos… —se acercó un poco más a Max, el cual esta vez no retrocedió y lo encaró para recibir su respuesta— shinigamis…

— ¿Dices que eres un dios de la muerte? —Su gesto se volvió molesto y escéptico—. Los dioses no existen… y los shinigamis solo son una leyenda de mi país.

—Tienes razón, no somos dioses… pero nos dedicamos a acortar la vida de los humanos. Esa es nuestra única obligación si queremos seguir con vida… Y esa libreta —señaló hacia el cuaderno que Max cargaba—, es nuestra herramienta… Si escribes en ella el nombre de un ser humano cuyo rostro conozcas, ese humano irremediablemente morirá. Ese cuaderno se dio a conocer entre los humanos como _Death Note_, hace algunos años…

Max permaneció en silencio. Aún permanecía escéptico ante las palabras de aquella criatura. Sin embargo, trató de encontrar algún sentido en todo lo que aquel dios de la muerte le dijo, hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

—Si lo que dices es cierto… —abrió y hojeó el cuaderno con la mirada oculta tras su enorme flequillo—, entonces cualquier humano que se apoderará de una libreta como ésta podría matar a los demás a su antojo, sin dejar pistas de cómo lo hizo… ¿No es así…?

—Cierto…

— ¿Y dijiste que hace unos años ese cuaderno se dio a conocer como _Death Note_ por los humanos…? —Deementy le asintió—. Eso quiere decir que hace unos años, una de estas libretas cayó en manos humanas, ¿no?

—Así es. Ya han pasado más de 20 años desde que aquellas libretas cayeron en este mundo…

— ¿Y dices que ahora esta libreta es mía y que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella, verdad?

—Bueno, te la di a cambio de que me ayudes a recuperar algo que quiero. Pero no me importa que hagas con ella en cuanto hagas lo que te pido.

—Olvídalo… —el rubio se levantó y ofreció al shinigami la libreta—. ¡No voy a convertirme en un verdugo como lo fue Kira! —El shinigami permaneció en silencio sin tomar la libreta de vuelta y esperando a que el humano se explicara—. Si lo que me dices es cierto, entonces Kira no fue ningún dios… Sólo fue otro humano demente que creyó que podía juzgar a las personas y utilizó esta libreta como arma. ¿Acaso quieres que me convierta en su sucesor? ¡Si es así, vete a darle esta porquería a otro humano porque yo jamás me haría pasar por ese mal nacido! —arrojó con fuerza el cuaderno al piso.

—Te equivocas. Ya te dije que no me importa para que utilices esa libreta. Mi objetivo es solo recuperar algo que se quedó en este mundo… Si te rehúsas a ayudarme —mostró una hoja de papel que llevaba en su enorme mano y empuñó en la otra un raro instrumento de escritura— te mataré. Eso y más te mereces por tener en tus venas la sangre de ese bastardo…

— ¿Acaso estas hablando de mi padre…? —La mirada de Max se inundó de resentimiento, tristeza e ira—. Mi padre… ¡Él fue un gran hombre! ¿Me oíste? ¡Él fue uno de los pocos policías que no le tuvieron miedo a Kira y luchó para atraparlo! ¡Y es por eso que odio a Kira! ¡Porque él mató a mi padre, y mi padre no era ningún criminal! ¡Lo mató solo porque estuvo a punto de atraparlo…! —Gritó con la voz a medio quebrarse.

El shinigami plateado sonrió malignamente al escuchar los baladros del humano, quien había derramado un par de lágrimas y lo veía furioso por su comentario.

—Así… que eso fue lo que te dijeron… —con una despreciable carcajada hizo a Max enfurecerse aún más, al grado que éste intentó callarlo con un golpe que no consiguió darle, pues su puño atravesó al dios de la muerte haciendo que el rubio se estrellara en el piso—. Escúchame bien, Satoshi Yagami. Kira no fue quien mató a tu padre…

—Entonces… —Max quedó atónito ante las palabras de Deementy—. ¿Quién lo mató?

El shinigami sonrió por dentro, pues había encontrado la manera de manipular al humano.

—Si me ayudas a conseguir lo que quiero, tal vez te lo diga… No, incluso si decides ayudarme, tendrías que enfrentarte a los responsables de la muerte de tu padre… Cara a cara…

Max se quedó paralizado ante las confusas palabras del dios de la muerte. Había comprendido que toda su vida se la pasó odiando a la persona equivocada. Ahora sabía que la persona que había matado a su padre desde antes de que él naciera seguía vivo, y saber que se le estaba dando la oportunidad de averiguar la verdad que se le había ocultado durante toda su vida, lo hizo murmurar con gran acierto las intenciones de aquel monstruo:

—Entonces… quieres que te ayude a recuperar algo, que de seguro posee la misma persona responsable de que mi padre muriera, y a cambió, tú me darás esta libreta que me dará el poder necesario para lógralo. Así no sólo te estaré ayudando, sino que también me estaría dando la oportunidad de vengarme de aquel sujeto por haber asesinado a mi padre. Pero por otra parte, si me rehúso a ayudarte, me mataras y buscaras a alguien más que te ayude…

—Así es. Aunque francamente preferiría que tú lo hicieras, pues fue tu padre quien provocó esto, y decidí que tú, como su hijo debes enmendarlo —poco a poco el gran shinigami de color plateado se fue elevando ante los ojos del humano que resignado a su suerte lo observaba atravesar el techo de su habitación—. Te daré un plazo de 24 horas para que te decidas. Hasta entonces piénsalo bien… o eliges ayudarme… o eliges la muerte…

El joven Max vio al shinigami desaparecer de su vista y se quedó petrificado por dentro. Aquellos ojos del dios de la muerte reflejaban un intenso rencor cuando le miraban, tanto que por primera vez el rubio ojimaple supo lo que era el verdadero terror. Su corazón se encontraba casi petrificado, no tanto por la apariencia y el carácter intimidante de aquel demonio, sino más bien por aquellas palabras que le había dicho: "Kira no fue quien mató a tu padre", "Mereces la muerte por llevar la misma sangre que ese bastardo", "Tu padre lo provocó todo, por eso tú debes de enmendarlo".

Max permaneció en el suelo, sintiendo que su corazón no volvería a estar tranquilo hasta que todas sus dudas fueran esclarecidas por completo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. CAP 2: Alianza

**LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO**

**CAPITULO 2: ALIANZA**

— ¡Ey! ¡Shidoh! —Un pequeño shinigami con cabeza de cráneo de bestia se acercó donde su compañero—. ¿Ya te enteraste de lo que le ocurrió a Deementy?

— ¿Deementy? ¿Te refieres al tipo que dejó de juntarse con los otros desde hace ya muchos años?

— ¡Ja ja ja! El mismo. El muy tonto estaba trabajando en el mundo humano y por accidente su libreta se le cayó al piso. Luego, un humano la recogió antes que él, y aunque logró matar al humano con un trozo de libreta que se había guardado, otro humano la recogió primero y el pobre ya no tuvo manera de matarlo.

El shinigami de apariencia y cabeza extraña tomó un gesto de leve preocupación y recordó la experiencia que tuvo hace mucho tiempo en el mundo humano.

—Eso no es gracioso, Kuber. Ahora el pobre no podrá recuperar su libreta hasta que el humano que la recoja renuncie por voluntad propia a ella y se la regrese. Si el cuaderno es destruido, el viejo rey se enojará por su descuido y no le dará otro. Y peor aún, sino lo recupera en el momento en que le fuera posible, el viejo, de castigo, no le dejará recuperarlo nunca.

—Ja ja ja… lo sé. Pero sólo a él se le ocurre cometer un descuido así. Espero que encuentre la manera de recuperarlo. De lo contrario el pobre morirá cuando se le acabe la vida que tiene ahora.

Los dos dioses de la muerte se acercaron a uno de los extraños aparatos que utilizan para observar desde su mundo al mundo humano. Su objetivo era darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, ahora que otra Death Note se encontraba en aquel lugar.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Finalmente el calido sol de julio se había asomado por las ventanas de las habitaciones de aquel orfanato londinense. Los niños se levantaban con fervor, pues el desayuno les esperaba en el comedor y Mary, la cocinera, les tenía prometido un gran banquete ese día. Eran las nueve de la mañana y ya todos los niños habían terminado su desayuno, excepto por una habitante, que ni siquiera había despertado todavía. Aquella señorita de cabellos rojo sangre casi siempre se levantaba a la hora que se le venía en gana, sin importar cuanto la habían regañado y tratado de corregirle dicha manía sus maestros. Sí, Karen Olsen, la jovencita que debería de ser el orgullo y alumna numero uno por su genialidad, tenía esa costumbre de dormir hasta 12 horas diarias, contando las siestas que tenía a la mitad del día. Sus profesores jamás pudieron corregir ese hábito y finalmente terminaron por tolerarlo.

— ¿Mmm…? —lentamente los ojos de la pelirroja se fueron abriendo—. Diablos… Seguro que esos mocosos me volvieron a dejar las sobras… —susurró con un gesto adormecido y apático.

La pequeña superdotada se fue vistiendo lentamente y se dirigió al único lugar en todo el orfanato que sería capaz de quitarle aquel estado somnoliento: las duchas. Solo con un buen baño podría espabilarse toda esa pereza. Cuando la tibia agua comenzó a mojar su cuerpo, su juicio fue paulatinamente regresando a ella. Ahora podía pensar claramente sobre la situación en donde estaba y como podría solucionarla:

"El señor Gerald tiene planeado enviarme a USA y usar mi indisciplina y necesidad de explotar mi potencial como pretexto" —meditaba la pelirroja mientras lavaba poco a poco la tersa y blanca piel de sus senos—. "Lo más seguro era que pensaba decírmelo en esa charla de ayer, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo al ver mis lágrimas y reclamos. Entonces el pobre se debe sentir como una basura por no habérmelo dicho, y, conociéndolo, no podrá juntar las agallas para confesármelo hasta una semana antes de mi viaje. Debo tratar de hacer que hablemos del tema mientras aún esté vulnerable. Entonces solo necesitaré a un chivo expiatorio que vaya en mi lugar…" —Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente cuando su prodigioso entendimiento discernió lo que estaba pasando—. "¡Ya veo…! ¡Es por eso que Aarón me lo dijo! Tal vez Aarón quiere que rechace el traslado a USA para que lo lleven a él en mi lugar. Si es así, entonces puedo confiar en que él hará lo posible por evitarlo… aunque me da un poco de coraje el haberme creído que Aarón lo estaba haciendo por mí. Lo mejor será dejar que lo lleven a él. Ya tengo un plan. Solo tengo que hablar con el señor Gerald y lo haré este mismo día…"

La jovencita cerró la llave de la regadera y caminó desnuda hasta el sitio donde se encontraban las toallas. Mientras se dirigía hacia allá, se empezó a contemplar y acariciar su joven cuerpo con timidez y nostalgia, lo que le hizo recordar, de pronto, aquel comentario malintencionado de su gran amigo. Su cara hizo una mueca de enfado, y después se tornó melancólica y apenada.

"¿Por qué tenemos que crecer tan rápido…? Yo aún no estoy lista para eso de ser una mujer…" —pensó mientras se secaba y observaba detenidamente en el espejo del baño cuanto se había desarrollado su figura sin que ella lo hubiese notado.

—Yo creo que ya deberías pedirles que te den un sujetador. —Una niña que había entrado sin que Karen se diese cuenta sacó de su trance a la pelirroja con su comentario pícaro, y la hizo gritar del susto—. ¡Como me gustaría que de grande me volviera tan bonita como tú!

—No sabes lo que estas diciendo, Joan —Karen volteó ruborizaba hacia su compañera, mientras se cubría bien el cuerpo con la toalla—. Cuando crezcas te darás cuenta de que la belleza es efímera y solo le atrae problemas a quienes la tienen… —advirtió con su experiencia de ayer hostigándole en la mente

—Pues yo ya quiero crecer y encontrar al amor de mi vida —suspiró la chiquilla con un gesto embobado—. ¡Y darle mi primer beso como un regalo de verdadero amor!

Karen recordó con estas palabras su experiencia un tanto extraña con su amigo, y por ello apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con un gesto de enojo.

—Oye Karen, ¿a qué crees que sepan los besos? ¡Yo pienso que deben saber a chocolate!

—No… más bien saben a papas fritas con sabor a queso… —entrecerró los ojos con un gesto irónico y socarrón.

— ¿Eh?

—Olvídalo… Bueno. Creo que ya me retrasé. Debo irme a…

— ¡Ah! Es cierto. Karen, les pedí que te guardaran un poco del desayuno que sirvieron. Así que apresúrate. Vístete y baja a desayunar de una buena vez.

—Gracias, Joan, enseguida bajo. —Karen salió con sólo una toalla hacia su habitación para cambiarse, pues no se había llevado ropa limpia cuando entró a los baños, y después bajó al ya vacío comedor del orfanato para tomar su desayuno con tranquilidad, sin el estorbo del bullicio que tanto odiaba.

"Me pregunto que estará haciendo ese idiota en estos momentos." —pensó mientras comía su desayuno que, por cierto, ya estaba algo frío.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Max no había vuelto a dormir desde que tuvo aquella experiencia tan horrible en la madrugada. Su rostro demacrado reflejaba aún el miedo y desconcierto que le provocó aquel encuentro con el dios de la muerte, quien dijo volvería en veinticuatro horas para recibir la respuesta a su proposición. El rubio, aún estando en mitad de clase, no podía dejar de pensar en eso y mantenía su mente alejada de la realidad, sin escuchar nada de lo que los profesores decían durante las clases. Su profesor de francés notó su distracción y le arrojó un marcador de agua en la cabeza.

— ¡Ayyy!

— ¡Señor Yagami! ¡Ya deje de estar en las nubes! Traduzca la siguiente oración o me veré obligado a amonestarlo y sacarlo de la clase.

—Está bien… —se sobó el golpe con una mano y agarró su libro con la otra—. Y… ¿en qué página vamos?

El profesor perdió los estribos ante estas palabras y corrió al joven de su clase a base de gritos. Max simplemente encogió los hombros y salió del aula pensando que era lo mejor, ya que no estaba de humor para las clases. De hecho, no estaba de humor para nada. Aprovechó y se dirigió temprano a su casa, donde dentro de pocas horas tendría que encarar a aquel monstruo que afirmó que sería incluso capaz de matarlo si no lo obedecía.

"Ese monstruo de una u otra forma debió conocer a mi padre… La verdad ni yo mismo estoy seguro. Si él me dio ese cuaderno… de seguro es porque quiere que me convierta en un asesino. No importa lo que me diga… yo no quiero ser un asesino como lo fue ese infeliz de Kira. Pero si no lo obedezco me matará y buscará a alguien que si acepte ese cuaderno. Además quiero saber de una buena vez por todas a que se refiere con que Kira no mató a mi padre y qué rayos quiere recuperar que necesita la ayuda de un humano…"

Max continuó caminando hasta llegar a su hogar, donde su bella madre lo estaba esperando. Él aún continuaba con ese gesto deprimente de la mañana. Todo el día había sido gris para él, y todo lo que hacía era pensar una y otra vez en aquel monstruoso ser.

—Sato. ¡Llegaste temprano! —La hermosa mujer de cabellos negros salió desde la cocina para darle la bienvenida a su hijo—. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te fue mal en la escuela?

—No mamá… solo que estoy un poco pensativo por algo que vi en la TV. No te preocupes…

—Ya veo… enseguida te preparo algo de comer.

Madre e hijo se sentaron en la mesa con la merienda servida, y mientras la primera se puso a merendar con tranquilidad, el segundo apenas comía algo y jugaba con su alimento.

—Sato, ¿no tienes apetito…? ¿Te sientes mal?

— ¿Eh? No… estoy bien. Solo que no tengo apetito.

La madre no tardó en notar que algo le estaba ocurriendo a su hijo, ya que él estaba así desde la mañana en el desayuno, sólo que no le había tomado importancia porque creyó que se le pasaría volviendo de la escuela. Sin embargo, observaba con trsiteza que no fue así.

—Sato, sabes que si te ocurrió algo puedes contármelo. Si tienes algún problema dímelo, para que así pueda ayudarte.

—Mamá… sé que esta pregunta te la he hecho ya muchas veces, pero… ¿Dime qué clase de hombre era papá? —El joven alzó la mirada para encarar a su madre—. ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué cosas le gustaban? ¿Cómo se portaba con los demás?

—Tu padre… —una expresión de nostalgia y tristeza abordó el rostro de la mujer nipona—. Él era un gran ser humano… Tenía un enorme sentido de la justicia y dedicó su vida a ella. Era una persona ejemplar en todos los aspectos, bondadosa y dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Su trabajo en la policía lo llevó a dar su vida por los ideales que él defendía. —Los ojos de la morena comenzaron a cristalizarse de la humedad—. A veces pienso que en el fondo tú tienes el mismo corazón que él. Tus ojos reflejan esa misma sagacidad y sentido de justicia que los suyos. Es por eso que siempre que te veo, es como si lo estuviera viendo a él.

Max recordó las palabras de aquel siniestro shinigami al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las de su madre, en las que el monstruo afirmaba que su padre fue un maldito y que hasta él, por llevar su sangre, era un adefesio. Estas contradicciones lo hicieron sentirse aún más confundido.

—Mi papá fue tan valiente que fue uno de los pocos hombres que siguieron luchando contra Kira —agregó Sato—. Y cuando finalmente mi papá y sus hombres pudieron desenmascararlo, Kira mató a mi padre y huyó.

—Así es —acarició el cabizbajo rostro de su hijo con su suave mano—. Kira solo era un delincuente. Los que aún creen en él y esperan su regreso son unos imbéciles que no comprenden el respeto hacia la vida. Desde ese entonces, Kira no volvió a matar a las personas. Tal vez finalmente comprendió su error y dejó de hacerlo, o tal vez ya esté muerto. Nadie en todo el mundo lo sabe con seguridad.

—Entonces… el mismo día que Kira mató a mi padre, fue el día que desapareció Kira: el 28 de enero del año 2010.

—Así es… Tu padre murió como un héroe luchando contra ese villano —una lágrima comenzó a rodar de la mejilla de la desconsolada mujer—. Tú eres el único recuerdo que me queda de él…

—Mamá… perdona por haberte hecho recordar estas cosas tan tristes —Max bajó la cabeza avergonzado—, pero es que a mi también me causa rabia que él haya tenido que morir antes de que yo naciera… Cómo me hubiera gustado conocerlo yo mismo…

— ¿Es por eso que estas triste…? —la bella madre se levantó del asiento para acercarse a su hijo y abrazarlo—. Ya te he dicho que en realidad él sigue vivo dentro de ti… Yo sé que tú serás una gran persona al igual que él, y continuaras con sus ideales algún día…

—Pero no soy tan listo ni tan habilidoso como dices que era Papá…

—Te equivocas. Yo sé que en el fondo tú eres como él. Tus ojos, que se niegan a ceder ante nada, llenos de sagacidad y de sed de justicia, me lo dicen.

El rubio acastañado se desprendió lentamente de los brazos de su madre y se levantó de su asiento.

—Como sea… Gracias mamá… Ya me siento mejor… —mintió, pues aún estaba deshecho por dentro—. Iré a mi habitación. Tengo algo de tarea y también quiero chatear con algunos amigos de la red.

Max se retiró a su alcoba, sabiendo que en la noche tendría que encarar de nuevo a aquel dios de la muerte, y que en él se encontraban todas las respuestas que él quería.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

La hora finalmente había llegado para la jovencita de cabello rojo. Ya había desarrollado su plan, y pensado en todas las alternativas. Su especialidad siempre había sido el manipular las emociones humanas para conseguir que los demás hicieran lo que ella quería, y aunque su asesor y profesor de Filosofía no era un hueso fácil de roer, no sería la primera vez que lograría engañarlo. Sabía más o menos a qué horas siempre estaba en su oficina arreglando algunos asuntos burocráticos, y fue a donde se encontraba con minuciosidad. Entonces tocó la puerta y dijo:

—Señor Gerald, ¿puedo pasar?

—Buenas días, señorita Olsen. Adelante, puede pasar. —Karen abrió la puerta inmediatamente y pasó actuando con cierto nerviosismo.

—Si no es mucha molestia, quisiera hablar con usted… —tomó asiento.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita Olsen?

—Es sobre la plática que tuvimos ayer… He estado pensando las cosas y creo que usted tiene algo de razón…

Karen sabía que si le llegaba por el ego y le hacía creer que cedería, su asesor bajaría la guardia y confiaría en ella.

—No es común oírla expresarse así, señorita Olsen.

—No me malentienda, profesor. A mi me encanta aprender cosas nuevas. Es por eso que el estudio siempre lo he tenido muy en cuenta y nunca lo he echado a un lado. Sólo que también me gusta jugar y pasármela tranquila y meditando. Pienso que si me obsesiono con el estudio como los demás niños, el aprendizaje dejaría de serme divertido y tarde o temprano lo dejaría de querer como ahora lo quiero.

— ¿Y es por eso que llega tarde a sus clases y no estudia por su propia iniciativa?

—Es eso de lo que quería hablar, profesor. Como le dije antes, hay muchas cosas que me gusta hacer además de estudiar, pero ya comprendí lo que usted trataba de decirme ayer: Eso no es un pretexto. Por eso vine para confirmarle que dejaré de darle tan poca importancia a mi puntualidad, a comprometerme. De ahora en adelante llegaré a tiempo a todas mis clases y también estudiaré para los exámenes por iniciativa propia; y no sólo repasaré aquello que ustedes me pidan que estudie; también, de ser posible, avanzaré en las partes que vaya dominando desde antes que se me diga. Así podrán llevar a cabo el programa especial de estudios a corto plazo que siempre han querido aplicarme. Pero para ello voy a necesitar de su ayuda, profesor Gerald.

El maduro profesor permaneció en silencio, tratando de entender el tan repentino cambio en su alumna.

—Usted es una joven muy inteligente, señorita Olsen. No veo por que tendrías que necesitar mi ayuda.

—Porque la disciplina es una cualidad ajena a la inteligencia, profesor…

—Entonces usted quiere que le ayude a ser más disciplinada, ¿no es así?

—No. Lo único que quiero es pedirle un favor —la ojiazul tragó saliva y encaró a su asesor con un gesto de determinación—. Los jardines del orfanato me fascinan y uno de mis pasatiempos es precisamente relajarme y jugar en ellos. Voy a estudiar más duro y ser más puntual a cambio de que me regalen un pequeño espacio de los jardines del orfanato, para que después de cumplir con todas mis obligaciones, se me permita ir a él a cuidarlo. Ese será mi lugar para descansar y relajarme. Si me dan un horario y lugar especifico para divertirme, entonces yo podré ser puntual y responsable con mis obligaciones, ya que todo tendrá su momento exacto y programado. Y que ningún día, a menos que sea de suma necesidad, me impidan ir a ese pequeño jardín para relajarme.

"No podrá negarse" —comenzó a pensar la astuta jovencita sin alterar su espléndida actuación—. "Esto es lo que siempre han querido de mí. No podrán negarse a darme esto que estoy pidiendo, que es tan sencillo y fácil de conceder… Pero, como voy a ser transferida a USA por un tiempo, no podrán complacérmelo a menos de que me quede… Pero esa tampoco es una opción. Solo tienen dos opciones: la primera sería fingir que me darán ese segmento de jardín para que no sospeche de que van a transferirme y decirme la verdad hasta el último momento; pero si hicieran eso entonces yo podría armarles un buen escándalo por el bien justificado motivo de haberme engañado, y se arriesgarían a que nunca más volviese a confiar y cooperar con ellos; por lo que lo más probable es que sea la segunda opción: el señor Gerald me revelará su plan de enviarme a USA durante un tiempo y me dirá que se me dará ese jardín una vez que haya vuelto de allá. Entonces pasaré a dar mi siguiente paso…"

—Señorita Olsen… su proposición suena bastante sensata y con gusto la efectuaremos. Pero, lamentablemente, no podremos llevarla a cabo hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses.

— ¿Pero porqué…? Acondicionarme mi pequeño jardín no les tomaría ni un día.

—Señorita Olsen… —El semblante de aquel hombre se tornó aún más serio—. Hay algo que tengo que decirle, y esperaba el momento indicado para hacerlo. Creo que éste es el momento. Escúcheme por favor…

— ¿De que se trata? —dijo mientras por dentro pensaba que su estratagema había funcionado.

—Verá, los altos mandatarios de nuestra fundación han estado al tanto de sus talentos, y hace poco uno de ellos vino para hablar conmigo sobre usted y su educación. —A pesar de que Karen ya estaba enterada de todo esto, ella actuó como si le causara impresión oírlo—. Él me propuso algo que consideré apropiado y que estoy seguro también le agradará a usted. Verá, hemos decidido que para que usted mejore y descubra su propio potencial oculto, la enviaremos un tiempo a conocer a un antiguo residente de nuestro orfanato. A un destacado miembro y benefactor de nuestra fundación que en su tiempo fue el alumno más destacado de su generación…, y que actualmente reside en Estados Unidos.

—Es decir… —las pupilas de Karen de dilataron—. ¡¿Qué van a llevarme lejos de aquí para verlo?!

—Señorita Olsen… Sé que es una decisión bastante repentina para usted, pero la verdad es que llevábamos bastante tiempo contemplando la idea, y finalmente se decidió que ya es momento de que usted conozca algunas verdades sobre nuestra fundación y la razón por la que usted y muchos niños están aquí…

— ¿D-de qué esta hablando…? —La pelirroja actuó como si perdiera los estribos más aún de los que en realidad estaría—. ¡¿Cómo pudieron tomar esa decisión tan importante para mí sin consultarlo primero conmigo…?! —Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al escritorio, estrellando con fuerza sus manos sobre él.

—Como usted ya se le ha enseñado, nuestro fundador, el señor Quillsh Wammy, creó éste y muchos otros orfanatos desde hace mucho tiempo. Él era un gran genio pero, por desgracia, quedó huérfano y pasó su juventud en la soledad. No obstante, logró salir adelante y explotó su genialidad convirtiéndose en un gran inventor, uno de los más reconocidos del siglo XX. Los grandes beneficios que dejaron sus patentes han sido hasta la fecha el sostén económico principal de estos orfanatos. Él hizo todo esto porque quería ayudar a los niños del mundo a ser felices y encontrar una familia. Pero, además, él era alguien con un gran sentido de la justicia y dedicó gran parte de su vida a luchar secretamente contra el crimen…

Karen permaneció escuchando, aún fingiendo cólera por las palabras de su asesor, aunque mucha de ella comenzaba a brotar sinceramente de su corazón. No obstante, aunque al principio dedujo que esto solo sería una anécdota más de él, después intuyó que pronto se le daría a conocer algo importante que la involucraría a ella, por lo que decidió dejar que su tutor continuase.

—No cualquier residente de este orfanato sabe cual era la otra ocupación que tenía el señor Wammy, pero usted ya debe de saberlo. Ya es momento de que sepa porqué nos interesa mucho sus talentos y hacerle una proposición acerca de una labor que nos gustaría que desempeñase algún día. —La niña miró con los ojos más abiertos que nunca a Gerald y comenzó a tomar más inquietud por lo que este estaba a punto de revelarle.

— ¿A qué se refiere…? ¿Y en qué me involucra a mí…?

—En el mundo de los detectives, existe un personaje reconocido a nivel mundial. Toda la policía del globo se encuentra bajo sus órdenes y él es quien se encarga de resolver los casos criminales más complicados con su talento y recursos. Su verdadera identidad es completamente desconocida, por lo que todos le conocen como _L_. Nuestro fundador fue quien encontró y crió a ese gran genio y lo ayudo a convertirse en aquella legendaria figura; le dio, además, los recursos necesarios para resolver cualquier caso. Con el tiempo, la reputación de _L_ creció y se fue ganando la confianza de las fuerzas policíacas del mundo. Incluso, la resolución del caso del genocida más grande del mundo, el caso Kira, llegó a ser solucionado por él. Aunque esto en realidad nadie lo sabe —gachó la mirada—, pues todos piensan que en realidad Kira simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro…

Karen continuaba escuchando las palabras de su asesor. Ella nunca había escuchado nada acerca de la existencia de ningún _L_, pero si llegó a saber algo de Kira; había escuchado que había sido un ser que juzgaba y asesinaba a las personas malvadas sin el consentimiento de nadie, y un día dejó de hacerlo y desapareció. Nunca se supo quien era en realidad o si realmente se trataba de un humano, ni cómo lo había logrado, pero sabía que aún había personas que esperaban su regreso para que él volviese a dirigir el mundo.

—Señorita Olsen… —el hombre maduro retiró sus anteojos del rostro y los limpió meticulosamente—, nos gustaría que fuera un tiempo y conociese en persona a _L_. Por lo regular esta oportunidad no se les ofrece a las señoritas, pero después de pensarlo concluyentemente decidimos hacer una excepción con usted.

— ¿Pero porqué… o para qué…? —la jovencita se volvió a levantar de su asiento mientras pensaba: "Si mi teoría de que Aarón quiere ir en mi lugar es correcta, entonces él debe saber sobre ese sujeto _L_."—. Señor Gerald, la verdad es que a mí me gusta mucho este orfanato y no me gustaría que me enviaran a ninguna parte. ¿Por qué quieren que conozca a ese sujeto?

El señor Gerald permaneció unos segundos en silencio mientras contemplaba a su alumna. Explicarle la verdad le había resultado un poco más difícil de lo que creía, pero más difícil sería convencerla de que aceptara lo que irremediablemente ya se había decidido sin su permiso.

—Cada determinado tiempo, escogemos a los residentes más destacados y talentosos de este orfanato y les proponemos convertirse en los aprendices de _L_, ya que la más importante y secreta misión de este orfanato es encontrar al joven más capacitado y talentoso para convertirse en su sucesor. Es decir, hemos hecho un acuerdo para que usted vaya a conocerlo durante un tiempo, con la intención de que lo conozca a él y a su labor, y decida si desea convertirse en candidata para ser su sucesora legítima algún día.

— ¿Acaso está bromeando? —Karen se levantó nuevamente de su asiento y se acercó con un tic de inquietud—. Yo ya le he dicho muchas veces que mi sueño es convertirme en escritora. A mí no me interesa para nada ser detective o algo que se le parezca, y eso sin contar que todo lo que usted me está diciendo ha caído en lo absurdo y fantástico. ¡No! Yo no quiero irme de aquí solo para conocer a ese sujeto ni mucho menos ser su sucesora…

—Tranquilícese señorita… Yo no he dicho que la forzaremos a ser la sucesora de nadie si no lo quiere, y estamos conscientes de sus aspiraciones. Por el momento sólo queremos que lo conozca y sepa más acerca de él. Eso es todo.

—Por el momento… O sea… ¿Qué después querrán pedirme otras cosas?

—No si usted no quiere. Si después de conocer a _L_ y de saber de sus acciones y oficios, nos dice que no le interesa ser candidata para su sucesión, nosotros respetaremos su decisión, pero para ello es necesario que usted lo conozca antes; ya que llegamos a la conclusión de que sin importar lo que decida, esta experiencia es necesaria para el óptimo desarrollo de su potencial.

—Pero… ya les dije que de ahora en adelante daré el 100 % en mis estudios. Si es así y se los demuestro con hechos, verán que ya no es necesario —la pelirroja comenzó a alzar la voz y mirar con desesperación al profesor—. ¡Por favor, no me lleven lejos de aquí! ¡Se lo suplico! ¡No quiero…!

—Desafortunadamente esto ya no está en mis manos… Lo lamentó Karen…, pero ya no se puede dar marcha atrás.

La situación se había tornado en demasía incomoda, tanto para la alumna como para el tutor, porque el sufrimiento que esta separación les causaría a ambos ya se estaba volviendo presente. El hombre entrado en años se levantó para tratar de abrazar a la jovencita que lo miraba llena de rencor y desprecio. Justo en ese momento una conocida y joven voz interrumpió el momento e intervino de lleno en el asunto.

— ¿Por qué no mejor voy yo en lugar de Karen, profesor? —La puerta de la oficina se fue abriendo descubriendo al sagaz muchacho que había espiado la conversación—. Así ella no tendría que irse y el compromiso que hizo con ese tal Giovanni no se suspenderá.

Ambos, Karen y su profesor, voltearon y contemplaron la inesperada intervención de aquel niño prodigio, e inmediatamente supieron que los había estado escuchando todo este tiempo.

"Lo sabía… Aarón, esto es lo que querías desde un principio…" —pensó con desprecio la pelirroja, quien finalmente había comprendido todo.

—Joven Aarón… me temo que las cosas no son así de fáciles… —respondió Gerald, aún algo sobrecogido por la repentina intervención del pelinegro.

—Profesor, Karen simplemente no está interesada en conocer a ese sujeto y forzarla podría ser contraproducente. Si lo que ustedes desean es que ella adquiera más interés en los estudios y su autodesarrollo, deben respetar su voluntad y sus deseos personales. En cambio yo he esperado con vehemencia esta oportunidad desde que usted me reveló sobre la existencia de _L_ y su trabajo. Después de todo, yo también soy el alumno más destacado y hábil de la clase, junto con Karen.

Karen no estaba contenta por la manera tan desdeñosa con la que Aarón se estaba expresando, pero sabía que sí quería evitar ser llevada a USA, la única manera era convencer al señor Gerald que llevaran a Aarón en lugar suyo.

—Aarón tiene razón, profesor. Si él, a diferencia de mi, desea ir a USA a conocer a ese sujeto, lo mejor sería que él fuese en mi lugar. Además, él, a diferencia mía, es alguien muy responsable y dedicado. Estoy segura que él merece más esta oportunidad que yo…

—No diga esas tonterías, señorita Olsen. Tanto usted como el joven Aarón son muy valiosos para nosotros —el octogenario se colocó entre ambos jóvenes para reclamar la plena atención de ambos—, pero como ya había mencionado, éstas son órdenes que vienen de arriba. No es algo que yo pueda cambiar aunque lo deseara.

— ¿Pero por qué? —El crío apretó los puños y con un movimiento tosco encaró enfadado a su profesor—. ¿Por qué a ella la llevaran antes que a mí, si a mí se me reveló ser un posible candidato mucho antes que a ella, que apenas lo está empezando a saber y no tiene interés en serlo?

—Tú aún eres muy pequeño, Aarón… por eso los altos directivos de la fundación aún no creen conveniente que comiences tu entrenamiento. Y en cuanto a Karen, la razón por la que no se lo comenté a la misma edad que a ti, fue porque supuse que a ella no le interesaría y porque no es común que las jovencitas sean involucradas, al menos que ellas mismas manifiesten interés. Pero ahora que los altos directivos y hasta el mismísimo _L_ han fijado su atención en ella, tuve que decírselo. Ellos me dijeron que por lo menos se le debía dar esa opción, y que el mismo _L_ quería conocerla en persona.

Karen escuchaba atenta y la vez algo sorprendida las revelaciones que el profesor Gerald le estaba dando con sus atónitas palabras. En ese instante recordó un comentario que su amigo Max le había hecho hace tiempo, donde decía que era bastante raro que existiera un orfanato para niños superdotados nada más que por que sí. Ahora ella se daba cuenta de que dicha sospecha de su amigo era correcta.

—No… es justo… —el pelinegro cerró los ojos y los puños y bajó el rostro—. Siempre me he esforzado y he dado lo mejor de mí… Sin embargo, ahora me dice que _L_ está más interesado en Karen, a quien nunca le ha importado el quedar bien con nadie, que en mí… —una lagrima comenzó a rodar por la mejilla del infante, quien de pronto perdió los estribos y comenzó a gritar con odio—. ¡No es justo! ¡Éste ha sido mi sueño! ¡¡¡No pueden darle a ella lo que es MÍO!!!!

El asesor de ambos jóvenes trató de tranquilizar al desconsolado niño, pero fue inútil. Antes de que Gerald pudiera terminar de decir media palabra, el crío salió corriendo fuera de la oficina donde se encontraban, dejando solos y aturdidos a Karen y a su tutor.

—Profesor… —la jovencita, aún entristecida, volteó hacia Gerald—. Aarón tiene razón… a mi no me interesa en absoluto conocer a ese sujeto, y él se lo merece más que yo. Usted no es de los que dicen que no se puede hacer nada al respecto… Debe tratar de resolverlo… por mí y por él.

Sin recibir contestación de su asesor, Karen permaneció unos segundos inmóvil y después se acercó lentamente hasta la puerta de la oficina.

—Muchas gracias por su atención. Con su permiso —hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó dejando solo al hombre mayor.

El profesor Gerald permaneció inerte en el mismo sitio unos minutos, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido. Finalmente retomó su asiento detrás de su escritorio y con un aire bastante serio y preocupado, y un suspiro, marcó su teléfono móvil y se lo acercó al oído.

—Giovanni… Necesito hablar con Watari de un asunto importante…

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

/O/O/O//O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Los segundos parecían horas y los minutos eternidades. El rubio acastañado estaba ahí, en su desordenada habitación, oscura y con una sensación fúnebre y desquiciante. En silencio, mientras sujetaba y observaba con dolor aquella libreta de pasta negra. Esperando… esperando el regreso de aquel aterrador ser de color plateado y mirada siniestra. Estaba hambriento, pero no sentía ningún apetito. Estaba cansado y débil, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Lo único que su cuerpo le permitía hacer era esperar con impaciencia y sufrimiento el regreso de aquel dios de la muerte. Su ansiedad era tanta que cada instante que pasaba era como si estuviese sufriendo un martirio de días enteros. Desde que había entrado en su alcoba por la tarde, no había hecho nada que no fuera esperar tranquilo y en silencio. Ya era media noche y aún faltaban tres horas y media para que las supuestas 24 horas de plazo terminasen y el shinigami volviera, ya fuera para matarlo o para utilizarlo para sus propósitos. Su mente era un torbellino de dudas que no lo dejaban de torturar. Sólo con el regreso de aquel ente podría comenzar a enfrentarlas y salir de lo que, para él, fue el momento más angustioso de su vida.

—Dijiste que tu nombre era Deementy, ¿no es así? —Comenzó a hablar en voz baja—. Pues bien, Deementy… no necesitas esperar más tiempo… ya tomé una decisión… Así que puedes venir de una vez y acabar con esto. Ya me cansé de sufrir mientras te espero. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

Max no dijo más palabras y volvió a esperar calladamente, pues pensó que sus súplicas no serían escuchadas y que el shinigami de filosas y enormes garras no vendría ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos de lo predicho. Sin embargo, se equivocó. Una espeluznante voz se dejó escuchar dentro de las cuatro paredes del dormitorio.

—Satoshi Yagami… —el dios de la muerte lentamente fue descendiendo desde el techo de la habitación, atravesándolo como si su cuerpo fuese intangible. Max lo miró con desprecio y desconfianza, mientras el monstruo se fue acercando lentamente a él—. Y bien… ¿Qué has decidido…?

Max cerró los ojos y se levantó de su cama para dirigirse al shinigami. Permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, observándolo, y, después, contestó con decisión.

—Ya tomé una decisión… y te aseguro que nada en este mundo me hará retractarme… pero antes de responderte, quisiera que tú primero me respondieras algunas preguntas. Hay algo que debo saber primero o mi corazón nunca estará tranquilo…

—Está bien, pero no podré responder a todas tus dudas… haz las preguntas correctas y yo te las contestaré.

—Dijiste que Kira no mató a mi padre. Eso quiere decir que tu sabes quien lo mató realmente… ¿Puedes decirme quien fue…?

—No. Eso no nos está permitido a nosotros. Los dioses de la muerte no pueden revelar a los humanos los nombres de otros humanos.

—Entonces, si llegara a conocer a esa persona, tú podrías decirme que se trata de él… ¿no es así?

—Correcto. Pero ¿qué te hace creer que yo haría algo por ti?

—Aunque Kira no mató a mi padre, ¿puedes garantizarme que murió el mismo día que mi madre me ha dicho que murió? ¿El 28 de enero del 2010?

—Sí, él murió ese mismo día, de un ataque al corazón.

Max volvió a permanecer inerte por unos momentos, reflexionando tanto en las palabras del shinigami como en las de su madre, tratando de encontrar la verdad oculta detrás de ellas. Hasta que finalmente tragó saliva e hizo la ultima pregunta con un gran esfuerzo, casi sintiendo dolor por hacerlo.

—Si tú conociste a mi padre, y hasta odio sientes hacia él, significa que él… se involucró con una de estas libretas, ¿no es así? —acercó un poco la libreta negra que llevaba consigo, para mostrársela a su anterior dueño.

—Veo que eres muy perspicaz… —el shinigami, aún con su semblante serio y lleno de odio, asintió sutilmente—. Así es, tu padre estuvo involucrado con la Death Note.

Una lágrima quiso escaparse de los ojos del desconsolado joven, pero como él quería mantenerse firme ante los ojos de aquella malvada criatura, no se permitió la flaqueza de llorar. Su corazón quería estallar del miedo de que sus sospechas fueran cada vez más seguras de ser ciertas, pero aún necesitaba más pruebas, que para su suerte y desgracia, el shinigami plateado ya no le dio.

—Ya he contestado suficiente —interrumpió Deementy a Max de sus pensamientos—. Dime cual es tu respuesta. Vas a ayudarme a cambio de la oportunidad de descubrir quien mató a tu padre, o vas a dejar que te mate…

Max se alejó unos pasos y sin dejar de sujetar aquella libreta, nuevamente subió la mirada y con un gesto inderrotable dio al monstruo la tan esperada respuesta:

—Tú lo que quieres es que me vuelva un asesino. Un asesino como lo fue Kira. Y Kira es el ser que más he odiado en mi vida. Aún ahora que sé que Kira no mató a mi padre, no he dejado de odiarlo ni una pizca siquiera. Convertirme en un asesino igual que él… preferiría morir mil veces antes que ser como él… —Cuando el dios de la muerte escuchó esto, decepcionado se dispuso a sacar su trozo de página para matarlo; pero paró al ver que Max aún no había terminado de hablar—: Pero… ahora me he dado cuenta de que todo de lo que me dijeron desde que era un niño ha sido mentira y falsedad. Siento que mi corazón no volverá a estar tranquilo hasta que descubra la verdad acerca de mi padre. Y más ahora que sospecho algo horrible —frunció el ceño de sufrimiento—. ¡No puedo morir hasta saber la verdad sobre quien fue mi padre y quien lo mató realmente! ¡Mi padre es la única persona que realmente he admirado en mi vida y debo saber a cualquier precio quien lo mató realmente…! No… no puedo morir hasta saberlo… Haré lo que tu me pidas para poder continuar con vida y averiguarlo a como dé lugar…

El shinigami sonrió por dentro, sin dejar de mostrar ese porte serio y frío al humano. Sabía que el chantaje que había hecho había funcionado y que, por tanto, el rubio estaría a su servicio y haría lo que él quisiera.

—Entonces que así sea… —señaló con su afilada garra al cuaderno—. Esa libreta ahora es tuya. Podrás matar a los humanos con sólo escribir sus nombres en ella…

Deementy comenzó a darle una pequeña explicación a Max sobre como funciona la Death Note: le explicó acerca de los tiempos que se daban para escribir las circunstancias y el motivo de muerte. El porqué debía tener en mente el rostro de las personas al momento de escribir el nombre, y del famoso intercambio de los ojos de shinigami por la mitad de vida restante del humano, para que éste pudiese ver el nombre real que debía utilizar para matar a las personas con sólo ver su rostro, y que podía solicitarlo cuando quisiese. También le dio algunos ejemplos de cómo podía manipular el momento exacto y comportamiento de la victima antes de morir a través de las descripciones de las circunstancias de muerte. Max escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras y le parecía sorprendente y difícil de creer el poder asesino de aquél objeto. Pero la existencia de Kira había sido un hecho y solo tendría sentido con la existencia de un poder similar. Deementy continuaba explicándole algunas reglas cuando fue interrumpido por el jovencito.

—Antes de seguir con esto, explícame porqué necesitabas darme esta libreta y qué es lo que quieres recuperar que tanto necesitas la ayuda de un humano.

—Está bien… —el shinigami plateado miró con un gesto más suavizado al humano y recordó con un poco de dolor aquel pasado que lo había marcado por dentro—. Verás… hace mucho tiempo una shinigami llamada Rem descendió al mundo humano para entregarle una Death Note a uno de ellos. Ella era mi hermana… y por culpa de un mal nacido humano, se vio obligada a sacrificar su vida para proteger a la persona a la que había entregado su cuaderno. Jamás entenderé porqué ella hizo algo tan estúpido. Los seres humanos no se merecen piedad de nuestra parte… A pesar de que han pasado más de 20 años desde su muerte, no he podido quitarme este dolor de encima. Ya que no fui capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Entonces fue tu hermana quien le dio una de estas porquerías a un humano con delirios de Dios, y así fue como nació Kira… Si ella fue quien provocó tantas muertes entonces sí que merecía la…

Deementy no permitió que Max terminara de hablar y le conectó con su enorme garra una fuerte azotada que lo derribó al piso y lo hizo sangrar levemente de los labios. El rubio se disgustó y se asustó al mismo tiempo, pues no comprendía el inestable comportamiento de aquella criatura.

—Nosotros somos seres que nos dedicamos a matar a los humanos y esa es nuestra misión. No eres quien para reclamarnos o juzgarnos por hacer nuestro trabajo… —Max miró con rencor a al shinigami mientras escuchaba desde el suelo sus palabras—. Además… Kira recibió ese poder de otro shinigami, y después manipuló la situación para que mi hermana muriera y después sacar ventaja de ello. Como podrás ver, yo también odio a Kira como tú, y de ninguna manera querría darle a un humano mi libreta para que éste lo sucediera y honrara su memoria.

—Ya veo… —se levantó aún adolorido del piso con lentitud—. Entonces, ¿qué rayos pretendes?

—Tal vez te parezca muy sentimental de mi parte, pero quiero recuperar algo que era de mi hermana: su libreta…

— ¿Su libreta…?

—Así es. Cuando Rem murió, Kira se quedó con su libreta y con la libreta que ella había dado a la otra persona. Quiero que me ayudes a recuperar la libreta de mi hermana.

— ¿La libreta de tu hermana…? Pero… ¿por qué necesitas que un humano te ayude a recuperarla? Si está en este mundo, ¿no podrías simplemente buscarla tú mismo y llevártela?

—No es tan fácil… Cuando una libreta cae al mundo de los humanos y uno de ellos la recoge, ésta se vuelve parte del mundo de los humanos. Aunque intentara llevármela, ésta no atravesaría el puente que conecta mi mundo con el tuyo y se quedaría aquí. La única manera de recuperar esa libreta es que el humano que la posea renuncie a ella y se la devuelva a los shinigamis.

—Entonces quieres que encuentre el cuaderno de tu hermana y luego te lo dé, para que así puedas llevártelo a tu mundo —el shinigami asintió a las deducciones de Max—. Entonces, ¿sabes donde se encuentra escondido? Si es así, sólo tienes que decirme donde se encuentra y entonces te lo regresaré.

—No es tan fácil. Sé perfectamente donde Kira escondió el cuaderno antes de morir, pero a los dioses de la muerte no nos tienen permitido revelar la ubicación de estos cuadernos a los humanos. Si te dijera donde se encuentra, el rey de mi mundo me castigaría con la muerte.

—Entonces deberé encontrarlo por mi mismo…

—No solo deberás encontrar ese cuaderno, también necesito recuperar el otro. O de lo contrarió moriré…

— ¿El otro…? ¿También quieres que te entregue el otro cuaderno?

—Déjame explicarte. Necesito recuperar ambos cuadernos porque he cometido un grave crimen en mi mundo y sólo podré regresar a él si consigo ambas libretas —el dios de la muerte comenzó a explicarle a Max la situación detalladamente, y el rubio fue meditando y comprendiendo lo que este le iba diciendo con gran discernimiento.

—Déjame ver si entendí… Los shinigamis no pueden ser vistos por los humanos, al menos que estos posean o toquen una libreta de la muerte que haya sido suya. Por lo tanto, para poder pedirle ayuda a un humano tenías que darle una libreta para que pudieras comunicarte con él. Sin embargo, para que un shinigami pueda darle una libreta a un humano, necesita tener dos o más, ya que él debe quedarse con al menos una para él mismo. Pero como tú únicamente poseías una, no te quedó otra opción más que darme tu única libreta. Darle intencionalmente tu única Death Note a un humano es uno de los delitos más grandes que hay en tu mundo y el castigo es una tortura suprema que termina en la muerte para el que lo comete.

—Exactamente. Y ya que el castigo por dejar caer la libreta por accidente no es tan grave, bajé al mundo humano con el pretexto de hacer mi labor de acortar la vida de las personas y aparenté dejar caer mi libreta por error, para que un humano la recogiera. Una vez que ese humano recogió esa libreta y aparentemente yo ya no podía recuperarla hasta que muriera, manipulé a esa persona con una hoja de Death Note que conservé para que trajera la libreta a tu casa y la arrojara dentro de tu cuarto. Luego la acomodé donde pudieras verla y tocarla, y le di al otro humano una hora de muerte asegurándome que tú tocaras la libreta en ese momento. Así tú pasarías a ser el nuevo propietario sin que hubiese un momento donde yo tuviera la oportunidad de recuperar el cuaderno, y así no pudieran reprochar que yo no recuperara el cuaderno por mi gusto. De esta manera no podrán culparme de haberte dado mi libreta a propósito, y el único castigo que recibiré por haber cometido aquel grave error, será que no se me permitirá recuperar nunca la propiedad de esta libreta. Y cuando regrese a mi mundo, tendré, además, que darle una Death Note como multa al shinigami supremo por mi descuido.

—Entonces… —el rubio acastañado volvió a tomar aquella libreta entre sus brazos—. Ahora la única alternativa que te queda es hacerte de las otras dos libretas. Solo así podrás regresar a tu mundo.

—Sí. Si solo recupero una, al volver a mi mundo se me quitaría esa libreta, y yo al quedarme sin ninguna, moriría al transcurrir el tiempo, ya que dejaría de matar humanos y alimentarme de sus vidas. Es por eso que debo recuperar ambas, así me quedaré con la libreta de mi hermana y la otra se la daré al rey de mi mundo.

—Jum… —Max sonrió con una mueca sarcástica—. Me sorprende que un dios de la muerte se arriesgue hasta estos extremos solo para recuperar el único recuerdo de su hermanita… ¿Y dices que a cambio me estás dando la oportunidad de saber quienes fueron los responsables…? —el shinigami asintió—. Eso quiere decir… que uno de los responsables de la muerte de mi padre posee una de esas libretas, y que para recuperarla deberé enfrentarme a él, ¿cierto…?

—Es cierto, pero tampoco tengo permitido darte el nombre y ubicación de ese sujeto… Deberás descubrir por ti mismo donde se encuentra, pero es por eso que te di mi Death Note… Con ella tendrás el poder necesario para hacerle frente, ya que se trata de un humano muy poderoso e influyente. Pero confío en que podrás contra él. Después de todo… eres el hijo de ese infeliz.

Max no comprendía del todo a que se refirió Deementy con aquel comentario. Él sabía que su padre había sido reconocido por su genialidad y talento, por los comentarios de su madre, y en cierta forma él también era algo listo aunque no tanto como su progenitor, pero él intuyó que detrás de este rencor debía haber un gran secreto.

—Entonces supongo que es aquí donde yo debo de planear como acercarme a ese sujeto y después averiguar donde está escondido el otro cuaderno. Bien, entonces… creo que lo mejor será que trate de dormir —el rubio se dio la media vuelta y se recostó en su cama—. Yo te daré los cuadernos, y tú me darás un poder maldito que me ayudará a descubrir quien mató en realidad a mi padre a cambio. Me parece un buen trato, Deementy. Aunque te diré que preferiría no usar ese cuaderno tuyo y volverme un asesino. El trato está cerrado. Mañana comenzaremos a primera hora. Pero por ahora necesito dormir. —E-l joven se puso cómodo en su litera y cerró los ojos pretendiendo quedarse dormido.

—No malentiendas las cosas, Satoshi Yagami —contestó con voz fría el shinigami de plata—. Yo te aborrezco. Si te elegí a ti fue porque dicen en mi mundo que los humanos que recogen nuestros cuadernos, sin excepción, se vuelven miserables y experimentan el sufrimiento por el resto de sus vidas. Aún si no consigo salir de ésta y muero, me daré el placer de ver como mueres y sufres junto conmigo.

—Sí, como sea, como sea… buenas noches…

En realidad Max no estaba tranquilo ni aceptaba del todo la situación, pero el haber hablado con el shinigami y comprender más a fondo lo que estaba ocurriendo le quitó la mitad de la angustia que cargaba de encima. Y eso fue suficiente para que el sueño regresara a él y el cansancio lo hiciera relajarse, y hallar, aunque fuera por unos instantes, la paz. Mientras que el shinigami se quedó observando fijamente al humano que a querer o no, se convertiría en su compañero y formaría, lo que sería una alianza memorable y nunca antes vista.

Max fue tranquilamente cayendo en el sueño que el cansancio liberado le había ocasionado. Mientras su conciencia se iba difuminando, algunos pensamientos recorrieron su mente que ansiaba ahora más que nunca, alcanzar la verdad por encima de todo. Entre todos esos pensamientos, el último y más intenso fue:

"Ese shinigami odia con fervor a Kira y a mi padre. A Kira lo odia porque según él, Kira provocó que su hermana muriera y sacó ventaja de ello. ¿Pero qué cosa pudo haber hecho mi padre para que lo odiara tanto…? ¿O acaso será que…?"

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. CAP 3: Viaje

**LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO**

**CAPITULO 3: VIAJE**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que aquel pacto entre el humano Satoshi Yagami y el dios de la muerte Deementy se había cerrado. En apariencia, la vida de aquel joven continuaba como siempre había sido hasta ese día. Excepto porque ahora tenía a un infernal compañero, que lo seguía a donde quiera que éste fuese y que únicamente él podía ver. Aún cuando parecía, a los ojos de los humanos, que su introvertida vida seguía su inmutable y apático curso, en realidad ya no era así; ahora el rubio estaba siendo poseído por un dios de la muerte, quien le juró que, el día de su final, él mismo escribiría su nombre para darle muerte por él mismo, y a quien le dedicaba casi la totalidad de su tiempo libre para hacerle preguntas relacionadas a Kira, como: ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó con él? ¿Cómo había evadido todo ese tiempo a la policía del mundo?, y ¿llegó a tener aliados en su contienda al igual que enemigos? El shinigami fue contestando cada pregunta que Max le iba haciendo, pero siempre guardando la identidad tanto de Kira como de aquellos que también estuvieron involucrados. Max también se la pasó preguntando sobre los poderes y efectos de las Death Notes, pues quería estar seguro de hasta qué punto el cuaderno era capaz de manipular a las personas antes de matarlas. "¿Cuánto tiempo de diferencia podía haber entre la fecha de muerte especificada y el día en que se escribió el nombre de la victima?", "¿Puedes manipular a alguien para que mate a otra persona antes de morir?", "¿Sólo puedes hacer que hagan cosas que puedan y sepan hacer antes de morir?", "¿Qué pasaría si escribo el nombre de la victima, la causa y los detalles de la muerte en otro orden al correcto?", "¿Y si al escribir su nombre me equivoco y lo escribo ortográficamente incorrecto?" Deementy contestaba cualquier duda relacionada al cuaderno que Max le hacía, al instante. Al parecer tenía un perfecto conocimiento del poder y de las limitaciones del cuaderno, cosa que no era normal en aquellos shinigamis promedio que sólo les interesaba matar a las personas para alargar su vida, sin importar como lo hiciesen. Max intuyó que tal vez no era normal que un ser que se supone sólo mata a un par de humanos cada 20 o 30 años supiese las diferentes formas que había de usarla así nada más. Así que un día, mientras ambos iban camino al colegio, el rubio acastañado le preguntó a su poseedor —en voz baja y de manera de que solo el shinigami escuchara— al respecto:

— ¿Cómo es que sabes tantas reglas y métodos tan extraños…? ¿No me digas que tú los has usado todos?

—Te equivocas… nosotros los shinigamis no necesitamos hacer cosas tan complicadas para matar a la gente si no queremos. De hecho, la mayoría desconocen lo que es capaz de hacer una Death Note en realidad.

— ¿Entonces por qué tú si sabes todo esto? ¿Acaso estuviste investigando…?

—Así es… —confirmó el shinigami—. Después de que la humana por la que mi hermana dio su vida murió, dejé de observar por un tiempo el mundo humano y comencé a juntarme y hablar con el rey de mi mundo. Y también leí algunos escritos antiguos donde venían detallados los poderes del Death Note y las reglas que se aplicaban tanto para los dioses de la muerte como para los humanos que la poseyeran. Memoricé toda esa información porque pensé que podría ayudarle al humano al que le daría mi libreta a sacar más provecho de ella, ya que Kira fue poderoso porque aprendió a usar la libreta de forma inteligente.

—Sí —contestó Max con ese tono y gesto de desprecio que siempre ponía cuando se hablaba de ese asesino—, ese infeliz incluso consiguió que otros humanos acortaran sus vidas para obtener los ojos de shinigami, y después los utilizó a esos individuos a su antojo… Lástima que a final de cuentas su vida fue tan corta como la de sus esbirros.

El shinigami plateado aceleró el movimiento de sus enormes alas de libélula para adelantarse y le cerró el paso al humano colocándose enfrente de él. Lo miró fríamente a la cara y, con un tono intimidante, le dijo:

—Todavía no veo que estés haciendo algo para encontrar las libretas. ¿Acaso no piensas hacer lo que te ordené…? —lo amenazó con voz siniestra para recordarle que él no estaba a su lado por gusto y menos dispuesto a perder el tiempo.

—No te desesperes… —el rubio no dejó de avanzar y pasó a través del intangible cuerpo de Deementy, sin ningún recato ni vergüenza—. Aunque no lo creas, he estado reflexionando sobre todo lo que me has dicho, porque con ello sabré que es lo que debo hacer para encontrarlas. —El dios de la muerte se volteó de nuevo hacia el humano y le dedicó una mirada asesina a precio de su descaro y falta de respeto; pero éste siguió caminando como si nada y a Deementy no le quedó más que continuar detrás de él.

—Dices que Kira se las arregló para ocupar un cargo en la policía que le permitió tener más acceso a los archivos de los criminales, y fingió estar tras de Kira cuando en realidad sus intenciones eran manipular la investigación y asegurarse de que nadie descubriera la verdad —el shinigami asintió a las palabras de Max—; pero hubo alguien que sospechó de él, y al final ese alguien terminó por desenmascararlo y vencerlo. Esa persona es quien actualmente posee uno de los cuadernos de Kira, aunque en realidad no lo utiliza para nada. ¿Cómo es que entonces no tiene en su poder ambos cuadernos y no sólo uno?

—En realidad —contestó el shinigami mientras ambos continuaban avanzando hacia el colegio—, él creyó que había obtenido ambos cuadernos, pero Kira había falsificado uno de ellos y había escondido el verdadero en un lugar seguro, llevándose después el secreto a la tumba.

—Entonces… —concluyó Max—, lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es ir por el cuaderno que tiene ese sujeto, ya que no podré buscar el cuaderno de Kira hasta saber su verdadera identidad. Aunque… ahora que sé que era un miembro de las fuerzas policíacas de Japón, sólo tengo que buscar en los registros policíacos de ese país para encontrarlo, pero por el momento prefiero concentrarme en el otro cuaderno.

Max continuó caminando hasta llegar a su colegio. Era temporada de exámenes finales y hoy tenía que realizar el de química orgánica, aunque en realidad eso no le causaba preocupación alguna en lo absoluto. Más preocupado se sentía por un presentimiento que llevaba desde que el shinigami comenzó a hablarle de Kira y que mientras más meditaba, más cerca se encontraba de confirmarlo.

Todos en el aula se encontraban preparados para comenzar con el examen. La profesora indicó el inicio del tiempo y los alumnos comenzaron a responderlo. Max por su parte, contó y leyó primero todas las preguntas antes de contestar alguna y, tras meditar las respuestas de cada una de ellas, reflexionó:

"Son en total 69 reactivos, todos de igual valor. Leerlos todos me tomó alrededor de 15 minutos, por lo tanto me quedan 135 minutos para contestarlos. Si dedico un lapso de 2 minutos para contestar cada pregunta, dejaría las dos ultimas cuestiones sin resolver… por lo que solo tendré que equivocarme en 12 preguntas más para sacar un 80 de 100…"

Después de meditar, el ojimaple rellenó el espacio de la primera pregunta con su lápiz y después esperó que el reloj indicara el transcurso de dos minutos exactos antes de contestar la siguiente, y así sucesivamente. Mientras tanto, el shinigami de coraza plateada observaba con extrañeza la manera tan diferente con la que su humano realizaba aquellos exámenes a como lo hacían los demás jóvenes humanos. Aunque nadie salvo Deementy lo notara, Max era el único que contestaba como si el problema no fuera saber las respuestas, sino en sacar una calificación específica en un tiempo específico.

Durante cada lapso de tiempo entre una pregunta y otra, el ojimaple se dedicaba a reflexionar en la información que Deementy le había proporcionado sobre Kira, que cada vez hacía que un fatídico presentimiento suyo creciera más y más:

"Kira residía en Japón, al igual que mis padres en aquellos años. Y de acuerdo con lo que me dijo Deementy, Kira llegó a ocupar un puesto en la policía japonesa, lo que le brindó acceso a la información de los delincuentes que él asesinaba. Además, se hizo participe de la investigación secreta del caso Kira, para así poder manipular las investigaciones desde dentro y asegurarse de que nadie lo descubriera. Mi padre también era policía y, de acuerdo con mi madre, él también participó en el caso Kira. Y mi padre murió el mismo día que Kira desapareció. De acuerdo con mamá, mi padre y sus hombres lograron desenmascarar a Kira, y este se dio a la fuga y mató a mi padre. Jamás se volvió a saber de él después de eso y los asesinatos a criminales cesaron. Pero… Deementy me aseguró que Kira no fue quien mató a mi padre, que en realidad Kira murió y que yo averiguaría quien fue el hombre que mató a mi papá si le ayudo a recuperar las libretas. Actualmente una de ellas la posee el hombre que logró derrotar a Kira, y para recuperar esa Death Note deberé encontrarlo y quitársela… ¿A-acaso la persona que derrotó a Kira y la persona que mató a mi padre son la misma persona…?" —El rubio se estremeció por dentro y sus pupilas se dilataron por la adrenalina que su cuerpo produjo del pánico—. "Si Kira realmente resultó ser miembro de las fuerzas policíacas, entonces la policía debió de haber guardado el secreto para evitar el descrédito y el pánico que eso podría generar. ¡Y pudieron haber dicho que ese sujeto que en realidad era Kira, murió a manos de él, como coartada para evitar que el mundo supiera lo que ocurrió en realidad…! ¡No puede ser…!" —el rubio acastañado comenzó a sudar frío y sintió como si el corazón le dejase de latir por unos momentos. Aturdido, recargó su cabeza en su mano, con el codo apoyado en la mesa del pupitre, dejando caer al piso su lápiz. Su rostro estuvo a punto de estrellarse en la mesa, pues se había dejado caer por el desvanecimiento que casi sufrió de la impresión y angustia que sintió en ese momento. Permaneció inerte en esa posición durante unos minutos—. "¡No puede ser...! Quiero pensar que todo esto no es más que una coincidencia… ¡Pero todo tendría sentido si lo que me temo es cierto…!"

Cuando la lucidez regresó paulatinamente a la mente de Max y éste vio que se había retrasado en sus respuestas, él rápidamente se despabiló, retomó su lápiz y contestó uno a uno los reactivos faltantes, procurando de vez en cuando contestar equivocadamente algunas preguntas hasta completar los doce errores necesarios para que su calificación fuera la que él quería. Luego dejó las diez ultimas preguntas para responderlas hasta el final del tiempo del examen y descansar de la conmoción que casi le hizo perder el conocimiento. Al final contestó todos los reactivos del examen, excepto los últimos dos, como él lo había planeado. Deementy notó nuevamente que la manera de Max de contestar el examen era diferente a la de los demás alumnos, ya que vio como éste simplemente podía contestar las preguntas a la velocidad que él quisiese —aunque en realidad no comprendía siquiera con que objeto los humanos hacían cosas como estas—. Max salió con rapidez del aula después de entregarle a su profesora la hoja de respuestas. Como ese día únicamente tenía ese examen, él podía retirarse temprano del colegio y no regresar hasta el día siguiente.

Aunque el ojimaple aparentaba entereza y seriedad en el exterior mientras caminaba por las calles, en su interior se encontraba completamente aturdido y temeroso; pues una sospecha que había tenido desde que hizo el pacto con aquel monstruo se estaba volviendo cada vez más latente. Permaneció en silencio, meditando en las posibilidades, mientras caminaba con el shinigami a su lado, rumbo al parque al que estaba acostumbrado escaparse cuando faltaba a clases o salía temprano. Deementy notó que su humano se encontraba más serio de lo habitual y, mientras iban a mitad del camino, le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Sato… quiero preguntarte algo.

— ¿Mmm...? —el rubio sin voltear hacia el shinigami, hizo un gesto de disgusto, pues estaba tan angustiado que no tenía humor para hablar con nadie—. Ya te he dicho que me llames Max. Sato es como me llaman mis compañeros de clase y mi madre únicamente…

—La verdad no me interesa mucho eso de los exámenes y la escuela, pero estos días he notado que tu manera de contestar las pruebas son muy distintas a la de los demás humanos. Tú contestas cada pregunta como si controlaras el tiempo en hacerlo, mientras que los otros contestan algunas preguntas rápido, otras con más tardanza, y otras no las contestan y se pasan a las siguientes.

Max permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y luego contestó aún apático y ensimismado. —Ya veo… si lo notaste significa que tal vez debería también darle diferentes tiempos a cada reactivo además de fallar a propósito con un riguroso azar. Creo que saltarme preguntas con fintas de difícil también…

—No comprendo… ¿Respondes mal a propósito…? Pensé que se trataba de contestar bien el mayor número de veces.

—Pues sí, de eso se trata. —El joven de ojos maple trató de olvidar por unos instantes sus pensamientos de preocupación, entrelazó sus manos por detrás de su nuca y, mirando hacia el cielo, se puso a conversar con la criatura que lo acompañaba—. Verás, el mundo de los humanos es bastante estúpido. Cuando alguien es talentoso, las personas que no son tan talentosas voltean a verlos; y una de dos: o comienzan a tenerte envidia, o usan tu talento de excusa para presionarte y pedirte que hagas y te esfuerces más que la gente ordinaria. Y yo no quiero que me pase eso… yo quiero simplemente tener una vida ordinaria y sin preocupaciones. Por eso fallo a propósito en algunas preguntas de mis exámenes, falto de vez en cuando a alguna de mis clases y hago cosas como escribir reportes con algunas faltas de ortografía, y cosas así. Todo lo hago calculando que calificación me pondrían a consecuencia de mis acciones, y así mantener un promedio ni alto ni tampoco bajo.

—No comprendo… pensé que a los humanos les gustaba competir y demostrarle a los demás quien era mejor. ¿Porqué a ti no…?

—Ya te expliqué porqué… —el rubio se desvió de su camino para dirigirse a un pequeño autoservicio, mientras continuaba explicándole al dios de la muerte su razonamiento—. Te pondré un ejemplo: supongamos que hay un niño que puede aprender en media hora lo que los demás niños de su edad aprenden en promedio en dos horas. Eso sería genial para ese niño, porque entonces solo necesitaría estudiar esa media hora para aprender lo que los demás deben aprender y jugar la hora y media restante. O si no jugar… haría lo que él quisiera con ese tiempo libre. Pero la realidad es que cuando los adultos se enteran de lo listo que es, ellos empiezan a tener muchas expectativas de él y comienzan a esperar que él haga cosas que no esperarían de los otros niños. ¿Que porqué…? —comenzó a hablar en tono irónico—. "_Porque es un genio y su talento debe de ser utilizado en bien de los demás_" —el joven representó unas enormes comillas con sus dos manos mientras pronunciaba sarcásticamente aquella frase—. Así que lo ponen a que estudie cosas que nunca esperarían que los demás aprendiesen. ¡Pobrecitos de los otros niños! ¡Su castigo por no ser tan talentosos como el otro niño es tener menos responsabilidades que él! Y el niño listo, en lugar de aprovechar su capacidad de aprender más rápido que los demás para si mismo y tener más tiempo libre, comienza a ser presionado por parte de los adultos para que éste haga cosas que los demás no pueden hacer y sólo él puede. Y en lugar de estudiar menos tiempo que los otros niños de su edad, el pobre niño listo termina estudiando hasta el doble de tiempo que ellos. Y lo hace porque los adultos lo convencieron que así él se convertiría en alguien que estaría por encima de los demás y que así sería "importante", poderoso y todas esas cosas. Tal vez sea cierto, pero al final de cuentas nada de eso lo hará ser feliz de grande, ya que siempre seguirá cargando con las responsabilidades y expectativas que los que son más tontos tienen hacia él y, sin embargo, no lo aprecian ni le agradecen nada de lo que hace. Y éste se pone a descubrir medicamentos o gobierna un país que siempre le echa la culpa al presidente de sus desgracias, para que después lo tachen de corrupto, de inepto, de falaz. Ahora contéstame Deementy… ¿Acaso él pidió ser más inteligente que los otros para esto…? ¿Acaso es justo que el que tenga más talento que los otros, termine a final de cuentas que esforzarse y dar más de su parte que los demás? ¿Y tú crees justo que, encima de todo esto, también tenga que soportar que los demás le envidien y le tengan rencor por ser algo que los demás no pueden ser, y que irónicamente tampoco lo hace ser más feliz que ellos…?

—Tienes razón… —murmuró el shinigami quien reflexionó y trató de comprender el punto de vista que Max le había expuesto—. En mi mundo las jerarquías existen únicamente como una distinción, un mero dato trivial. No existe la discriminación entre nosotros ni tampoco nos pedimos ni tenemos expectativas más allá de nuestro deber que, de no ser realmente un deber de vida o muerte, no haríamos. Existen burlas a quien trabaja en exceso, pero nunca presión ni desprecio por ser distintos.

Mientras tanto, el ojimaple y el dios de la muerte entraron a un autoservicio y pospusieron su charla para más adelante.

Max salió de aquella tienda con una enorme bolsa de papas fritas sazonadas, de las cuales ya había comenzado a devorar una. Con Deementy detrás de él, retomó de nuevo el rumbo hacia aquel parque de los suburbios de Londres.

—Como podrás ver, Deementy —nuevamente el rubio se puso a conversar con el shinigami, mientras masticaba y mordía una a una las papas—, ser inteligente resulta ser una desventaja y no una ventaja si los demás se enteran de que lo eres. Es por eso que prefiero engañar a los demás alterando mis calificaciones en la escuela, para que así todos piensen que soy un joven ordinario y así tener más tiempo libre para mí. De lo contrario, tal vez ya me hubieran encerrado en un manicomio para genios como a Kitty.

— ¿Te refieres a aquella humana con la que te reuniste hace unos días?

— ¡Oye! —Reclamó el castaños ojos—. ¿Acaso ya estabas siguiéndome desde aquel día?

El shinigami permaneció callado y no contestó la pregunta.

—Jum… como sea… al fin que según tú ya me venias observando desde tu mundo. —Max agarró tantas patatas fritas le cupieron en su mano y luego las acercó a su rostro, tratando de meterlas todas a su boca al mismo tiempo—. Gragias a ejo… no jolo no tenjo que preocuparme poj la prejión de jer lihjto… —trataba de decir entre crujidos y degluciones—, hino que tamjbién al pretender… _Crunch_… jer un ejtudiante ordinario… _Crunch, Crunch, Crunch_… he ojtenido máh tiempo libre…

— ¿Más tiempo libre?

—Así es —añadió mientras se chupaba el sazonador del que se había embarrado los dedos—. Aprender lo mismo que los jóvenes promedio no me cuesta tanto tiempo como a los otros. Así que el tiempo restante puedo utilizarlo para jugar videojuegos o leer mangas o historietas. Lo mismo pasa cuando me encargan hacer un ensayo de mil palabras y sólo escribo novecientas. El tiempo que me iba a ocupar en escribir las otras cien palabras mejor las utilizo para otras cosas, como ayudarle a mamá con algunas tareas del hogar… Pero no me malentiendas. Cuando contesto un examen y lo hago medio mal a propósito para sacar un _notable_ en vez de un _sobresaliente_, primero me aseguro de que realmente me sé todas las respuestas, y luego lo verifico cuando me entregan los resultados. Para mí el aprendizaje es importante en cuanto no tenga que pasármela todo el tiempo estudiando o trabajando más de la cuenta repasando lo que ya aprendí. Yo me enseño a mi manera aunque los demás no se den cuenta. Así puedo vivir la vida como me place, y aunque no seré rico cuando crezca, seré feliz y tendré una vida tranquila. Esa es la forma como yo le sacaré provecho a mi intelecto.

—Nunca creí que hubiese un humano que no le quisiese probar nada a nadie…

—Pues como te dije, en realidad nadie tiene que probarle nada a nadie. Sólo las personas que realmente sean tus amigos y te quieran de verdad podrán ver que clase de persona eres realmente, y para mi opinión, esos son los únicos que lo deben saber.

El shinigami y el humano continuaron andando hasta que llegaron al parque. Ahí Max buscó una banca para sentarse donde no pasara mucha gente y descansó en ella para terminarse las papas fritas que llevaba. Una vez que terminó de comerlas todas, abrió con cautela su mochila y sacó de ella aquella aparentemente inofensiva libreta negra, y la observó detenidamente.

—Si escribo el nombre de una persona en esta cosa y esa persona muere, aún sin que yo le pusiera un dedo encima a él o ella, o incluso sin que yo nunca hubiera conocido a esa persona… ¿deberé asumir que yo la maté…? ¿O simplemente que esa persona murió a manos del poder del cuaderno y yo solo fui el que le dio la orden de darle muerte…?

— ¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida…! Aún si no conociste ni tocaste a la victima, fue tu decisión que muriera. No te engañes. Tú serías el asesino y ese cuaderno solo sería el arma que utilizaste para matarlo. Nada ganas con creer que fue la voluntad del cuaderno quien lo mató.

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó encolerizado—. Tú no entiendes que matar a alguien es algo que no cualquier ser humano en sus casillas se atrevería a hacer… Pero —miró de nuevo la pasta del cuaderno—… recuperar los cuadernos… será algo muy difícil de lograr por sí solo…

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo de usarlo? Ya te dije que los humanos propietarios de una Death Note ante los ojos de todos los shinigamis, con nuestro rey a la cabeza, e incluso de otros seres que se encuentran por encima de nosotros, tienen el derecho y gracia de quitarles la vida a los demás humanos.

—Eso es estúpido, Deementy. Ustedes lo hacen para vivir, ese es su modo de supervivencia; como cuando un animal carnívoro se alimenta de otro para sobrevivir. Pero… ¿qué razón puede haber para que un ser humano le pueda quitar la vida a otro humano?

—Los humanos eran polvo antes de ser humanos. No veo que tenga algo de malo que vuelvan al polvo y mueran —argumentó cruelmente—. Y si van a morir tarde o temprano, que más da si mueren por el capricho de otro humano.

—Si tu ideología es cierta —contestó con cinismo—, entonces tampoco tuvo nada de malo que tu hermana murie...

Max no se atrevió a terminar la frase al ver el abominable rostro del dios de la muerte, quien le clavó una mirada llena de la más profunda furia y rencor, así de horrible que incluso el mismo demonio se hubiese intimidado con verla. Comprendió que lo mejor para él sería no hacer comentarios irónicos que atacaran al shinigami o lo enfurecieran, aunque al mismo tiempo sintió desagrado de que a Deementy sólo le importase su hermana, mientras que a los humanos los veía como basura al grado de no importarle provocar la muerte de inocentes para recuperar un objeto.

—Bueno… e—este… ¿Y se puede saber como demonios es que tu hermana murió…? Se supone que los dioses de la muerte no pueden morir a menos que se les agote el tiempo de vida que robaron de los humanos o el mismo rey shinigami los castigue con la muerte —el rubio nuevamente recuperó la confianza para hablar abiertamente con el monstruo y se atrevió a cuestionarle—. Tú dijiste que murió por salvarle la vida a la humana a la que le había dado su cuaderno, ¿pero no se supone que los shinigamis son indestructibles y nada les afecta?

El shinigami permaneció callado mientras decidía si debía contestar o no. Luego de unos instantes, contestó: —Ella le salvó la vida a esa humana y faltó a una de las mayores prohibiciones de nuestro mundo… Nosotros no debemos alargar la vida de los humanos, sino todo lo contrario. Por eso, si conscientemente nos atrevemos a matar a alguien para salvarle y alargarle la vida a un humano, nuestro cuerpo se convertirá en cenizas y moriremos.

—Ya veo… Entonces… ella mató a un humano para que esa humana viviera más tiempo aún sabiendo que le costaría la vida… Tú y ella son muy distintos…

—Mejor ponte a pensar en como vas a recuperar las libretas.

Max y Deementy permanecieron en el parque durante un buen tiempo. Mientras que Deementy sentía que el rubio sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo allí en lugar de ponerse a trabajar, Max se ponía a reflexionar en aquella información que el shinigami de plata le había dado, y que ahora lo hacía sentirse un paso más cerca de descubrir la verdad que se le había ocultado.

"Si lo que dijo es cierto, Kira debió de haber creado una escena en la que Rem se vio obligada a matar a alguien para proteger a esa mujer y así ella muriese y pudiera quedarse con su libreta. Eso fue muy astuto, pero entonces… ¿Cómo es que esa humana, quien era la cómplice de Kira, consintió que Kira le hiciera eso a Rem…? Tal vez no lo hizo… o tal vez…"

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Eran las dos de la tarde. Aquella bella mujer de rasgos nipones se encontraba dando limpieza a su apartamento como le era costumbre a tales horas. Ansiosa se disponía a tener todo ordenado para el regreso de su hijo, a quien esperaba que le estuviera yendo bien en sus exámenes finales. Mientras la morena se encontraba limpiando el closet de su propia habitación, ésta encontró por accidente una vieja fotografía que había dado por perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo. Con un gesto melancólico y triste, la tomó y observó detenidamente. La fotografía estaba sucia por el polvo que había acumulado, así que cariñosamente la fue limpiando con las yemas de sus dedos hasta ver con claridad a las cuatro personas que aparecían en el retrato: un señor de rasgos orientales, de anteojos y cabellos un tanto grises, con unos enormes anteojos cuadrados y vestido de traje, con un semblante serio aunque paternal; a su lado se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros, vistiendo un modesto vestido y con una sonrisa tierna y cálida; al otro lado, un apuesto muchacho de cabellos castaños, vistiendo un traje con corbata y sujetando fraternalmente los hombros de la cuarta persona; una jovencita de semblante alegre, que se encontraba en el centro del retrato, delante del hombre maduro. Ella vestía un lindo vestido azul y mostraba una enorme sonrisa mientras guiñaba un ojo y hacía con una mano la señal de "V" hacia delante.

—Papá, mamá… hermano… —susurró mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse—. Me hacen tanta falta…

La bella mujer permaneció observando con nostalgia aquella fotografía por un buen tiempo, sin moverse, hasta que una lágrima terminó por escaparse de uno de sus ojos, cayendo en la foto. Finalmente la mujer de rasgos orientales se levantó, limpió la lágrima de la fotografía con su pulgar, y la guardó en el buró de su alcoba. Continuó haciendo los quehaceres tratando de no pensar en más cosas tristes. De pronto, tocaron a la puerta. Se trataba del cartero que venía a dejarle la correspondencia de la semana. La señora fue a recibirlo y tomó las cartas para buscar si había alguna que no fuera publicidad o cobros de servicios. Cual fue su sorpresa que entre todas ellas se encontraba una en particular que llamó con alegría su atención al notar el nombre del remitente. Abrió con jubilo el sobre y leyó aquella carta que venía escrita con kanjis japoneses…

_Querida Sayu:_

_Hace ya mucho tiempo sin saber de ti. Espero que tú y el pequeño se encuentren bien allá en Londres. Bueno, aunque ahora él ya debe ser todo un jovencito. Las cosas en Japón han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te escribí. Hace poco mi esposa y yo fuimos a la boda de la hija del director Aizawa. Fue muy divertido. Sobre todo la parte en que a Ide, uno de mis compañeros se tropezó con la novia durante la recepción y el novio casi lo quería matar. Mis compañeros y yo no paramos de reír._

_Recientemente Japón se ha vuelto un país tan violento como USA y otros países de América, pero afortunadamente mi equipo y yo hemos logrado salir sanos y salvos de todas las catástrofes. Estamos seguros que con el tiempo la Justicia prevalecerá ante todo y prometemos jamás darnos por vencidos. ¡Ah! Y algo más. ¿Qué crees…? ¡Finalmente me ascendieron a jefe del departamento de policía local de Tokio! ¿Puedes creerlo? Ja, ja, ja…_

_Espero que tu vida también éste bien allá. Sabes que puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras. La última vez que vi a Sato, era muy pequeño. Y por lo que me has contando, se que él se ha vuelto un chico bastante interesante. Si te decides visitar Japón, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca. Bueno, espero que pronto puedas responderme y contarme sobre ti y tu hijo. Cuídate, y por favor escríbeme de vez en cuando._

_ATTE: Matsu…_

—Ese tonto… —la morena cerró y guardó en el sobre la carta que había terminado de leer—. Ya hacía tres años que no me escribía y ahora lo hace sólo para presumirme que ya es el jefe de policía de Tokio. No tiene remedio. Sigue pareciendo un niño…

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Karen aún se encontraba triste por lo ocurrido con su amigo hace unos días. Desde aquella discusión que tuvieron con el profesor Gerald, Aarón había permanecido encerrado casi todo el tiempo en su habitación. Ya no hablaba con nadie y solo salía de su alcoba para lo más indispensable. Dejó de asistir a sus clases privadas para encerrarse toda la tarde, y aunque sus maestros trataron de convencerlo de que saliese, éste se negaba y permanecía encerrado en él. Karen comprendía la razón de su tristeza y frustración. Trató de hablar con él en numerosas ocasiones, pero éste simplemente no le respondía y se encerraba en su cuarto hasta que ella se cansaba de gritarle y lo dejaba en paz. Los otros niños no comprendían, aunque tampoco es que les importase demasiado, lo que estaba pasando con Aarón, y los grandes no sabían que hacer para que éste dejase de estar así. Las cosas estuvieron así hasta que Karen se atrevió a tomar medidas extremas para hablar con Aarón. Ella fue a la parte externa del pasillo de las habitaciones para chicos por la tarde y, cuando se aseguró de que no había ningún maestro que tratase de hablar con el pelinegro, escaló por las paredes del orfanato para entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Aarón, ubicada en el segundo piso. La ventana estaba cerrada y la parte por donde Karen tenía que escalar no había cerca algún árbol donde pudiera apoyarse de las ramas. Pero la pelirroja era muy ágil, y escaló sola el muro y abrió la ventana por fuera sin ningún problema y sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando finalmente estuvo dentro de la alcoba, lo primero que hizo fue voltear hacia la litera del joven genio, y pudo verificar que él se encontraba recostado ahí, enredado entre las mantas y en silencio. La muchacha lo miró apenada y luego trató de llamar su atención.

—Aarón, quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Por qué entraste a mi habitación sin mi permiso…? —contestó en voz queda y apagada y sin voltear hacia la ojiazul.

—Tú también entraste a la mía, así que ya estamos a mano.

—Déjame en paz… —la mirada del pequeño genio aún seguía vacía y sin ninguna expresión.

—Aarón, comprendo que estés triste —la pelirroja se acercó lentamente donde su amigo y trató de consolarlo—. Puedo entenderte… pero… ¡A mi también me están cometiendo una injusticia! ¡Yo no quiero que me manden lejos! Sin embargo… van a hacerlo en contra de mi voluntad. ¿Pero ves que por eso yo también me encierre y reniegue de la vida como tú? El señor Gerald dijo que la razón por la que no podías ir todavía era porque aún eras muy joven. Eso quiere decir que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que puedas ir a conocer a ese tal L. —La jovencita trataba de animarlo y le decía todo esto con la intención de que dejase de preocupar a los demás.

—Tú no lo comprendes… no sabes lo que es pasar toda tu vida esforzándote para ser reconocido y luego todo tu esfuerzo pase desapercibido.

—Tu esfuerzo nunca ha sido despreciado, Aarón. Tú vales mucho para todos en el orfanato… Te juro que si pudiera intercambiar lugares contigo, lo haría. ¡Pero no te rindas! Sé que la última vez no logramos convencer al señor Gerald, pero si lo seguimos intentando tal vez podamos conseguir algo.

—Esto no sólo se trata del señor Gerald… —Aarón se desenredó los cobertores que llevaba encima. "¿Cómo se le ocurre cobijarse en julio?" pensaba Karen irremediablemente al mirarlo.

El crío por fin encaró a la intrusa: —Esta no es la primera vez que quedo detrás de ti… Ya me cansé de que tú me superes hasta en lo que ni siquiera te interesa… Sólo soy un año y medio menor que tú…, eso de que soy muy joven no es más que un pretexto, ya que el hecho de que te eligieran, a pesar de ser una niña, demuestra que si lo quisieran podrían ser flexibles con las reglas. Así que lárgate y déjame en paz.

—Aarón… perdóname… —La mirada de la pelirroja comenzaba a reflejar la tristeza que obtenía del comprender los sentimientos de Aarón—. Yo realmente preferiría que tú aprovechases ese viaje. Pero no conseguirás nada haciéndote el mártir…

Karen fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Aarón abriéndose. Detrás de ella se encontraba el profesor Gerald, quien la había abierto, a pesar de estar cerrada, con su llave maestra.

—Joven Aarón, señorita Olsen. Necesito que vengan a mi oficina por favor…

—Profesor…

—Ya les dije que no quiero hablar con nadie —el de ojos grises volvió a acurrucarse y a taparse el rostro con las mantas—. ¡Déjenme solo…!

— ¡Aarón! —Le replicó la ojiazul a su amigo y después se dirigió al maestro por él—: ¿Qué se le ofrece, profesor…?

—Karen, en otras circunstancias te reprendería por estar aquí adentro, pero necesito hablar con los dos. Al ver la situación, decidí informarle a L sobre lo ocurrido y él ha tomado una decisión referente a ustedes dos. Les explicaré todo en mi oficina.

Karen pensó que tal vez esto era el indicio de algo bueno, aunque temía que a Aarón no le importaría y permanecería en su posición de no hablar con nadie, y no se movería de su cama. Sin embargo, se equivocó… Aarón se levantó de su lecho, y con una mirada totalmente cambiada dijo que estaba de acuerdo y se dirigió junto con Karen y Gerald a la oficina del último.

"Karen tiene razón… no ganaré nada con hacerme la victima…" —pensaba el pelinegro mientras se dirigía decidido a escuchar la decisión final que L había tomado. Tal vez informarían que L finalmente había decidido absolver a Karen del compromiso que no quería asumir, o que tal vez aquel berrinche de su parte le había costado la oportunidad de ser candidato para la sucesión de L para siempre. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Ya en la oficina del profesor Gerald, Karen se acomodó en un banco, postrándose de rodillas encima de él y con los brazos completamente tapados por las mangas de su camisa hacia abajo. Ésta era la pose con la que la jovencita acostumbraba sentarse cuando estaba nerviosa o se ponía a pensar detenidamente las cosas. Por otra parte, Aarón permaneció de pie, erguidamente, esperando con ansias las palabras de su profesor.

—Aarón, Karen, después de lo ocurrido hace cuatro días, me di cuenta de que lo que ustedes me dijeron era cierto. Haber tomado decisiones en torno a Karen sin consultar sus deseos fue completamente contraproducente, sobre todo en el caso de que por no haberle informado sobre la existencia de L antes, se consiguió como resultado su absoluta desaprobación. Sin embargo, como yo ya había dicho antes, esta decisión no fue tomada por mí, por lo que no puedo cambiarla…

Antes estas palabras, Aarón bajó la cabeza desilusionado y Karen se sorprendió y puso una expresión de sorpresa y decepción.

—Pero señor Gerald… —interrumpió la linda joven—. En verdad las cosas no se pueden quedar así… ¡Pensé que haría algo al respecto…!

—Y lo hice, señorita Olsen. Como en estos asuntos la autoridad suprema y quien tiene la última palabra es L, decidí contarle a él lo ocurrido y le pedí que encontrase una solución.

—Y de seguro dijo que no había marcha atrás y que Karen debía de ser enviada a como diera lugar… —musitó en voz baja el pelinegro—. ¿No es así?

Karen volteó hacia Aarón y notó en su demacrada cara la personificación misma del dolor. Ésta entonces optó por ponerse de su lado suyo el final, y amenazar con hacer un gran escándalo y no permitir ser arrastrada fuera del orfanato mientras Aarón estuviese deprimido. Preparó su garganta para gritarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el profesor no había terminado de decirlo todo, y la pelirroja se detuvo al escuchar a su asesor decir:

—Sin embargo, joven Aarón… L reflexionó sobre la situación y dijo que había encontrado solución a esto. Karen, Aarón, escuchen con atención —el octogenario se enderezó un poco y miró fijamente a los jóvenes—: Dentro de tres semanas ustedes dos irán juntos a USA…

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Como lo oyeron… Karen, tú iras a USA a conocer en persona a L como se planeó desde un principio. Sin embargo, si al pasar un mes y al haber conocido todo lo referente a él y a su trabajo, decides que no te interesa ser candidata a su sucesión, entonces respetaremos tu decisión y te enviaremos de regreso a Wammy's House. Claro, siempre y cuando demuestres verdadero interés y a que hagas todo lo que se te pida estando allá. Entonces sólo te quedarías más tiempo en USA en caso de que decidieses continuar. Y tú, Aarón, después de que hablé con L de ti, este decidió darte la oportunidad de iniciar tu entrenamiento a pesar de tu corta edad, así que irás junto con Karen a USA. En caso de que Karen decida rechazar la candidatura a su sucesión, tú pasaras automáticamente a tomar su lugar y te quedaras en USA el tiempo que sea necesario. Si Karen acepta convertirse en candidata y L la aprueba, entonces L decidirá si ya estas listo para volverte también su pupilo de acuerdo a tu desempeño en los primeros treinta días, y será él quien tenga la decisión de regresarte o permitirte volverte su aprendiz.

Ambos niños permanecieron en silencio. Por un lado, Aarón no sabía si alegrarse por que finalmente se le daría la oportunidad de conocer a L o enfadarse por que aún tendría que competir con su compañera; aunque, la verdad, no le preocupaba que ella decidiese quedarse, más bien, le molestaba que aún lo estuvieran poniendo después de ella. Por otro lado, Karen se alegraba de que finalmente Aarón fuese tomado en cuenta y tuviera la oportunidad de realizar su sueño, Pero ella aún estaba en contra de ir a USA, aunque sólo se tratase de un mes. Ella no confiaba en absoluto en ese tal L, y supuso que todo esto debía ser una artimaña.

"Aunque el señor Gerald me asegure que solo será por un mes, no puedo garantizar que una vez allá lo cumplan… pero… si me niego… es probable que tampoco se lleven a Aarón. Ya que lo más seguro es que decidieron llevarlo también para que yo no pudiera objetarme por él… No… no cabe duda que es así. Pero no tengo otra opción. Deberé entonces arriesgarme. Lo haré por Aarón… pero antes…" —Karen salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia su asesor:

—Me parece muy amable de parte de L que haya tomado en cuenta nuestra situación y permitiera a Aarón venir también conmigo. También agradezco mucho que tomara mis deseos en cuenta y me permita volver al orfanato en cuanto se convenza de que esto no es para mí. Es por eso que ahora estoy en deuda con él y con usted, y por lo tanto accederé a su petición. Pero… un mes no es necesario para eso. Solo estaré allá por dos semanas.

—Me temo que es imposible, señorita Olsen. L tomó la decisión de que fuera un mes completo, así que tendrá que hacerlo. Le aseguro que si después de ese mes no se convence, nunca más tendrá que volver a saber de él si no quiere.

—Karen tiene razón profesor —interrumpió Aarón, quien se encontraba ahora más animado—. Con dos semanas serán suficientes para que L pueda saber todo lo que necesita de Karen. Yo, por mi parte, puedo quedarme allá cuanto tiempo sea necesario.

—L dijo que esta decisión era absoluta, joven Aarón… Me temo que aunque le comunicara sus términos y deseos, él no cambiaría sus planes de nuevo.

—No se preocupe, señor Gerald —Karen se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su asesor con un tono confiado y algo irónico—. Comprendo que usted ya incomodó una vez al señor L, y que de seguro eso le trajo algunos problemas. Por eso lo mejor será que yo misma le diga a L en persona que solo me quedaré allá dos semanas. Después de todo, estoy segura que él debe de ser una persona muy razonable y comprenderá mis motivos. Lo importante ahora es que Aarón y yo nos preparemos para el viaje. Si sólo será por un tiempo, tal vez hasta sea divertido irse de vacaciones por unas semanas.

—Esto no es un viaje de placer, Karen —el crío se acercó a su amiga con el rostro completamente restaurado de seguridad y altanería—. El señor Gerald dijo que L sólo te dejaría retornar si observa que realmente pusiste empeño y aprendiste todo lo referente a su trabajo. Así que debes echarle ganas y hacer todo lo que nos pida, eso si quieres que te deje volver antes.

— ¿Yo cuando no le he echado ganas a algo, mocoso? ¿Eh?

—No te expreses como si no te conociera —fanfarroneó el pelinegro—, pero bueno, allá tú.

—Silencio, por favor —interrumpió el octogenario al ver que aquellos jóvenes estaban por pelearse—. Me alegra que el resultado de mis esfuerzos les haya complacido y resuelto parcialmente sus dilemas. Les agradezco que finalmente estén cooperando con nuestro proyecto, especialmente usted, señorita Olsen. Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán, y que esta experiencia les será muy provechosa para su desarrollo, no importa lo que decidan ustedes y lo que decida L al respecto.

Luego de haber escuchado a su profesor, los jóvenes superdotados salieron de la oficina de la dirección del orfanato; mientras, el octogenario se quedó dentro para arreglar algunos asuntos que tenía pendientes. Karen y Aarón caminaron por los pasillos, en lo que el pelinegro, que iba detrás de su compañera, comenzó a decirle:

—Karen… gracias. Estoy en deuda contigo.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada —ella paró de andar y volteó hacia el—, fue el señor Gerald el que enfrentó a L y lo convenció de que te dejara ir también.

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo. Yo sé que a pesar de que el señor Gerald dijo que solo estarías ahí un tiempo, tú no confías en que, ya estando allá, L cumpliría con su promesa; y aún si fuera así, tú no te marcharías lejos de aquí ni un solo día. Pero aceptaste a pesar de ello para que yo pudiese ir también.

—Aarón —la pelirroja se acercó al ojigrís y colocó su brazo en el hombro del crío—, como tú lo dijiste, este es tu sueño, y nadie tiene el derecho a quitártelo. Sólo prométeme que no volverás a chantajear a los adultos con algo tan cursi como hacerte el súper deprimido. Tuviste preocupado a todos.

— ¡Ja, ja! Así que te diste cuenta —cerró los ojos y semi sacó la lengua mientras hacía una mueca pícara a jactancia de haber sido descubierto—. Es que no se me ocurrió manera más efectiva de ejercer presión en el profesor.

Karen y Aarón rieron juntos en un tono discreto para que nadie los escuchase, y después se dirigieron a las afueras del edificio para relajarse en los jardines. Ambos sabían que debían prepararse para el viaje que tendrían dentro de pocos días. Mientras tanto, Karen pensaba en lo triste que podría ser separarse un tiempo de sus amigos del orfanato y de lo agotador que podría llegar a ser conocer a ese tal L e involucrarse con su extravagante oficio. No obstante, ella confiaba en que se las arreglaría para volver lo más pronto posible sin quedarle mal a su asesor y asegurarse de que su pequeño amigo pudiese realizar su sueño al mismo tiempo.

"En dos días me veré de nuevo con ese tonto" —reflexionó la pelirroja mientras se recostaba en el pasto para dormir una siesta—. "Supongo que deberé contarle sobre lo del viaje, aunque no será necesario que le diga el tan extraño motivo del mismo. Cómo aún no estoy segura de poder convencer a ese sujeto de dejarme volver en dos semanas, le diré a Max que estaré allá por un mes entero… aunque… me volvería loca si no pudiera gritarle y maltratarle por tanto tiempo… Ji ji ji…"

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Su pulso se había vuelto inestable. Eran las 11:00 PM y aquel muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos castaños había sido trastornado completamente. Permanecía de pie dentro de su habitación, en silencio. El dios de la muerte que le había cambiado radicalmente su vida lo observaba fijamente. Aunque en apariencia su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, cualquiera que pudiera ver en lo más profundo de sus ojos, se daría cuenta que su alma había sido completamente destruida. Así fue…, ya no le quedaba ningún vestigio de humanidad debajo de ese cuerpo. Lo único que quedaba dentro de éste, lo único que aún hacía que ese cuerpo continuase con vida, era un enorme cúmulo del más puro e intenso odio que jamás se hubiera pensado que un humano pudiese llegar a sentir. Odio, odio y nada más que odio sentía ahora. Odio hacia el mundo, odio hacia la humanidad, odio hacia su supuesta madre que todo este tiempo lo había engañado. Odio hacia el miserable dios de la muerte que se atrevió a decirle la verdad. Odio hacia él mismo por haber sido tan estúpido y haberse dejado arrastrar por aquel mundo de falsedad y por haber creído alguna vez en aquellos ideales de justicia que resultaron ser una idiotez, un fraude, una quimera y una mofa. Odio hacia su verdadera madre que murió a conciencia dejándolo solo en este asqueroso mundo. Odio hacia su padre, que alguna vez fue el hombre que más había admirado, la única figura que realmente creyó como un ejemplo y un punto de partida para hallar sentido a este miserable universo. Él simplemente no creía que los humanos pudiesen llegar a ser perfectos, pero al menos él pensaba que su idolatrado progenitor era alguien que, dentro de sus límites de humano, siempre se dedicó a hacer lo correcto. Y ahora él odiaba saber esa abominable verdad. Su corazón latía, pero él simplemente sentía que él, Satoshi Yagami, había muerto en el momento que su más grande sospecha se había confirmado, permaneciendo taciturno.

Mientras tanto, Deementy le observaba de reojo mientras se preguntaba que haría el joven humano ahora que sabía toda la verdad: la maldita verdad que él trató de no contarle aún porque quería que no lo descubriese mientras su maquinación avanzaba. El rubio acastañado salió lentamente del trance y con un débil tono de voz comenzó a musitar:

—Ahora que sé que clase de abominación soy… que nunca debí de haber nacido… y que todo lo que me motivaba a vivir resultó ser una mentira… solo hay algo que quiero y puedo hacer…

El dios de la muerte se le quedó observando y no pudo contener las ganas de preguntar:

— ¿Qué vas a hacer…? No me importa lo que hagas mientras me devuelvas las libretas de mi hermana.

—Lo único que una abominación que ha muerto en vida puede hacer, Deementy… Continuar… continuar hasta el final… continuar hasta morir… continuar hasta obtener no sólo tus cuadernos…

— ¿Qué más vas a obtener...?

Cuando el rubio de ojos maple volteó donde el shinigami, éste se impresionó a más no poder al ver el diabólico rostro que había puesto aquel humano. El shinigami nunca se imaginó que volvería a ver de nuevo aquella desquiciante mirada; era idéntica a ese ser humano que alguna vez creyó poder convertirse en un dios. Ahora, ese joven había adquirido casi el mismo semblante. Su mirada completamente desubicada proclamaba que, de alguna manera, aquel humano sediento de poder había reencarnado en él. Sólo que esa sed de poder había sido remplazada por otro deseo aún más intenso:

—¡¡¡VENGANZA…!!! ¡Voy a vengarme de todos los mal nacidos que por su culpa mi alma se ha hecho pedazos…! ¡Incluyéndote a ti…! ¡Incluyendo al que mató a mi padre… e incluyendo a la Humanidad misma…! Nadie va a escaparse de mi venganza… aún si tengo que morir… le devolveré este dolor al mundo entero con creces, sin ninguna excepción… ¡TODO LO QUE AHORA QUIERO ES VENGARME…!

El dios de la muerte permaneció en silencio y contempló el dolor que su llegada le había provocado a aquel humano. Por dentro, Deementy experimentaba un cruel y sádico placer al presenciarlo, pues con esto parte de su anhelada venganza hacia aquellos humanos verdugos de su hermana se había consumado, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de la Humanidad sufriera también.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

_"—Esta no es la primera vez que quedo detrás de ti… Ya me cansé de que tú me superes hasta en lo que ni siquiera te interesa…"_

**Animetrixx:**_¿No les recuerda a cierto rubio cascarrabias…? ¬¬U_)


	5. CAP 4: Venganza

**Karen Olsen "Kitty":** Jovencita de 14 años de edad, de largos cabellos rojos. Huérfana que vive y estudia en el orfanatorio para niños especiales "The Wammy's House", que se encuentra actualmente en las afueras de Londres. Es amiga de la infancia de Max y una posible candidata a sucesora de L.

**Satoshi Yagami "Max":** Joven de nacionalidad nipona pero residente desde temprana edad en Londres, próximo a cumplir los 14 años de vida. Es estudiante de tercero de secundaria. El dios de la muerte Deementy le dio una Death Note a cambio de que le ayude a cumplir su propósito de recuperar los cuadernos de su fallecida hermana.

**Deementy**: Dios de la muerte de elite y hermano menor de Rem. Se las ingenió para darle su único cuaderno a Max como parte de una maquinación para recuperar los otros dos cuadernos del mundo humano para él.

**Aarón:** De tan solo trece años de edad. Es habitante y estudiante de Wammy's House y compañero de Karen. Su más ferviente deseo es convertirse algún día en el sucesor de L.

**Yagami Sayu:** Madre adoptiva de Satoshi quien se fue a vivir a Inglaterra junto con éste para comnezar una nueva vida, tratando así de superar la cantidad de desgracias y traumas que sufríó durante su junventud.

**Gerald Jackson:** Octogenario de corazón noble, actual encargado del orfanato Wammy's House y asesor personal de Karen y Aarón.

**Hasta donde va la historia:** Max y Kitty solian ser una pareja de amigos que se conocían desde la infancia. Un día, Deementy, un dios de la muerte, planeó la manera de engañar al rey de su mundo para poder entregarle su única Death Note a un ser humano sin ser castigado por las reglas de su mundo. Ese humano resultó ser Max, un joven en apariencia ordinario, a quien le amenazó con matarlo si no lo ayudaba a recuperar otras dos Death Notes que se encontraban en el mundo humano. Luego de algunos choques entre ellos, el shinigami le confiesa que el motivo de esto recide en que tales cuadernos solían pertenecer a su hermana, que murió hace años atrás en el mundo humano. Éste aceptó solo por una razón: Deementy le había confesado que su padre, quien había muerto antes de que él naciese, no había sido asesinado por Kira, como se lo habían hecho creer desde que tiene consciencia, y ,aunque no podía decirle el nombre de quien lo había matado realmente, él podría averiguar por su propia cuenta toda la verdad si le ayudaba en su objetivo. Poco a poco el joven comenzaría a veriguar gracias a las pistas que obtuvo del shinigami un terrible secreto que temía en demasía confirmar. Por otro lado, su amiga Kitty fue informada que, debido a su talento, dentro de unas semanas sería enviada a USA . El motivo: ha sido escogida como posible candidata para la suceción del detective más famoso del mundo: L. Y aunque esto no le interesaba en lo absoluto y se resiste, termina aceptando para que Aarón, un compañero suyo cuyo sueño era presisamente conocer y seguir los pasos de L, pudiese viajar junto a ella y como un acuerdo entre el detective y ellos. A parecer, finalmente Max ha logrado resolver el secreto sobre el pasado de su padre y ha tomado una decisión: ¡Venganza...!

* * *

**LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO**

**CAPITULO 4: VENGANZA**

—Así que planeas vengarte, ¿no…? —El shinigami musitó con sadismo—. Me alegra que finalmente lo hayas comprendido.

—Bastardo… —con la mirada oculta tras la sombra de su largo flequillo dorado, el joven llamado Satoshi Yagami se acercó y se postró justo enfrente del abominable monstruo plateado—. Ahora comprendo todo. Tú lo que quieres es verme sufrir y volverme un infeliz como lo fue mi padre… Y al final… me matarás como compensación por no haber podido matarlo tú a él. Esa es tu venganza, ¿no es así…?

El shinigami permaneció callado. No obstante, bastaba con ver su semblante para saber la respuesta. Estaba claro lo que él quería.

—Entonces… yo… —el trastornado rubio levantó lentamente la mirada hacia el enorme monstruo, revelando poco a poco una siniestra sonrisa que dejó perplejo a Deementy—, estoy en deuda contigo… ¡Muchas gracias, maldito imbécil! No podría estar más agradecido contigo.

— ¿Agradecido…?

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

_Hace unas horas…_

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

—Oye, Deementy… —murmuró el ojimaple en voz baja a su infernal compañero, mientras caminaba por las calles de regreso a casa—. Puede que sólo yo pueda verte y escucharte… y bueno… eso de que tienes que seguirme a todas partes, pues… por mi no hay ningún problema, pero… por lo menos hazlo caminando. ¡Ese horrible zumbido de tus alas de insecto me esta volviendo loco!

—No pienso obedecerte en nada, insignificante humano…

—Creo que lo que te estoy pidiendo entra en la categoría de un favor. —El rubio volteó discretamente hacia atrás, a donde se encontraba el shinigami—. Después de todo, tú y yo somos socios.

—Ya te he dicho que no malinterpretes las cosas. —El dios de la muerte levantó su cuerpo un metro más arriba de donde se discernía del piso para evadir la mirada de aquel humano. Como consecuencia, el zumbido de sus alas se intensificó—. Yo no podría odiarte más…, y no estoy siguiéndote por gusto. Sabes que lo único que quiero es que recuperes las libretas de mi hermana por mí. Si no fuera así, te quitaría la vida este mismo instante.

El ojimaple frunció el ceño de disgusto y se irritó más de lo que estaba. No por las palabras de Deementy, sino porque éste había incrementado intencionadamente aquel desesperante zumbido.

—Sigo pensando que te estas arriesgando demasiado. —El joven sacó de su bolsillo un modesto celular, con el que se dispuso a jugar con él mientras caminaba—. Si realmente uno de esos Death Notes está bajo la custodia de un humano, y tú sabes quien es y donde se encuentra, ¿por qué no mejor fuiste con él a pedirle que te diera ese cuaderno y te ayudara a encontrar el otro?

Deementy permaneció unos segundos en silenció, meditando que excusa podría darle al humano, hasta que le respondió:

—Ese humano… No creo que ese humano tenga intenciones de soltar ese cuaderno.

— ¿Y porqué no? —Arqueó una ceja—. Dices que ni siquiera lo utiliza en absoluto.

—Porque… —el shinigami puso un discreto gesto de exasperación pues ya estaba harto de que el rubio, a cada momento, se la pasará cuestionándolo—. Porque después de que se apoderó supuestamente de los dos cuadernos, aquel humano les hizo creer a todos los demás que los había quemado todos. Cuando en realidad solo quemó el falso cuaderno de Kira y una copia que él mismo había hecho del otro cuaderno y que remplazó por el verdadero, sin que los otros humanos lo notaran.

—Ah… ya entiendo… —contestó Max mientras continuaba jugando con su celular—. No sé si ese tal L estaba consciente de que el otro cuaderno del que se apoderó era falso. Sin embargo, se las arregló para quedarse con el otro cuaderno que sí era legítimo y quemó el falso junto a otro cuaderno falso para que así los que también sabían de la existencia del cuaderno creyeran que todos los Death Notes que había en el mundo humano se habían destruido…, pero en realidad preservó uno sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Eso significa que aunque no utilice el cuaderno, él en realidad quiere conservarlo al grado de haber engañado a los demás y, así, evitar cuestionamientos y sospechas. Y ya que su deber era supuestamente destruir los cuadernos, y en lugar de eso se quedó con uno, eso sólo significa que él realmente quería quedarse con esa Death Note; por eso piensas que no la va a soltar por nada de este mundo.

—Así es. Pero no es solo por eso… tu padre tiene una deuda conmigo y decidí que tú, como su hijo, tienes que pagarla en su lugar.

— Yo no entiendo como mi padre llegó a ganarse el desprecio de una criatura como tú. ¿Qué pudo haberte hecho? Por lo que tú y mi madre me han dicho, sé que él era uno de los policías que trabajaban en secreto en el caso Kira y eso lo llevó a descubrir la existencia del Death Note. Kira también estaba en ese equipo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y una vez que fue descubierto, él trató de matar a todos los presentes, pero falló y murió. ¿Acaso odias a mi padre porque él provocó que Kira muriera antes de poder matarlo tú mismo y vengar a tu hermana?

Deementy soltó una enorme sonrisa de mofa por las conclusiones del rubio, la cual no fue notada por éste ya que Max continuaba sin despegar los ojos de su celular.

— ¿Realmente crees que un humano me impediría matar a alguien, o podría adelantarse a un dios de la muerte como yo?

—Bueno, entonces explícame, ¿por qué no mataste a Kira antes o en el momento en que Kira hizo que tu hermana se muriera?

Las palabras de Max le hicieron sentir remordimiento e impotencia a Deementy, quien recordó con amargura aquel día cuando él solamente pudo observar desde su mundo como su hermana moría sin poder hacer nada. —Porque existe una regla en la que los shinigamis no podemos matar a los humanos que han recogido una Death Note. En esos casos, el único shinigami que tiene derecho a matarlo, es el shinigami que dejó caer la libreta que el humano recogió. Únicamente él podía matarlo. De hecho…

— ¿De hecho, qué?

—No, nada… mejor olvídalo.

"Este maldito solo me dice lo que le conviene." comenzó a pensar Max mientras aparentaba sólo seguir jugando en silencio con el celular. "La verdad yo ya había descartado la teoría que mi padre murió por haber descubierto la identidad de Kira. Lo más probable, por lo que me dijo Deementy, de que descubriría quien mató a mi padre ayudándolo a recuperar las libretas, es que ese sujeto llamado L, quien es el poseedor de una libreta, fue quien lo mató. Pero… ¿Por qué lo mató? ¿Habrá sido solo un accidente? No lo creo… También debo tener en cuenta que Kira y mi padre murieron el mismo día. ¡Con un demonio! Por más que trato de darle vueltas al asunto y encontrar una explicación a todo esto, la única respuesta que tiene lógica y sentido es que… que Kira y mi padre… ¡No! No me atreveré a siquiera pensarlo hasta haberlo comprobado rotundamente. Lo único que puedo hacer por el momento es seguir interrogando a Deementy hasta lograr que me diga algo que lo delate y me revele la verdad."

—Y bien… —nuevamente el shinigami interrumpió los pensamientos de Max—. ¿Ya pensaste en como recuperar el cuaderno de las manos de ese humano y encontrar el otro?

— ¿Sabes? Si me dijeras más información sobre Kira y sobre ese tal L, me facilitarías más las cosas.

—Ya te dije todo lo que necesitas saber, y también te dije que si usabas la Death Note que te di, podrías ejercer presión sobre ese humano y después enfrentarlo.

—Y yo ya te dije que trataría de recuperar las malditas libretas sin tener que matar a nadie. Es más… hasta se me ocurre algo —el rubio se acercó la mano al mentón para frotárselo—. ¿Por qué no contactó a ese tal L, y le pido que me ayude a encontrar la otra libreta de Kira, y que después me diera la que él tiene a cambio de ésta que me diste? Así yo podré darte lo que quieres y ese sujeto aún seguirá teniendo una Death Note en sus manos. Eso sin contar que así, finalmente, él podrá asegurarse de que todas las Death Notes del mundo excepto la suya se han ido. Por otra parte, él seguro que sabe qué fue lo que le ocurrió a mi padre y si se lo pregunto, es muy probable que me lo diga. Sí…, eso será lo mejor.

"No. Eso no es lo que yo quiero. Debo de hacer que deteste a ese sujeto…" decía en sus adentros el dios de la muerte, bastante molesto por la ocurrencia del joven.

— ¿Realmente piensas aliarte con ese tipo, después de lo que le hizo a tus padres?

— ¿Qué acabas de decir…? —contestó con tono mordaz el astuto joven mientras pensaba con malicia: "Caíste"—. ¿Acaso estás diciendo que ese sujeto fue quien mató a mi padre…?

Deementy comprendió que Max sólo lo había provocado con aquellas palabras para hacerlo hablar más de la cuenta. Pensar que había sido engañado por la "escoria de aquel desgraciado", lo hacía sentirse irritado, pero después pensó detenidamente si tal vez no sería tan malo que se enterase de una buena vez…

—No, él no lo mató, pero puedo decirte que si no hubiera sido por él, tu padre no habría muerto aquel día. Eso es todo lo que te diré por el momento.

"Por el momento, ¿eh…?" pensó el rubio. "O sea que realmente tengo razón y tú sólo me estas diciendo lo que quieres que sepa, mientras tratas de ocultarme algo… Además, con esto puedo confirmar algo. No solo Kira y mi padre son odiados por igual por Deementy, sino que también mis sospechas de que la persona que mató a Kira y la persona que mató a mi padre son la misma, se han comprobado. Solo que según Deementy, él no mató literalmente a mi padre, sólo provocó que lo mataran… ¡Maldita sea…! Las probabilidades de que mis sospechas sean ciertas se han incrementado a un 39 %, pero no lo creeré cierto hasta que sea del 99 %. No, del 100 %…"

— Oye, Deementy —nuevamente se dirigió hacia el monstruo—. Quiero que también me hables más de los cómplices de Kira. Sobre todo háblame de esa humana de la que se posesionó tu hermana. Me interesa saber más de ella.

A Deementy le pareció extraño que a Max se le ocurriera de repente preguntar por aquella persona. Pero decidió hablarle un poco acerca de ella, procurando, como siempre, no decirle algo que lo llevará a descubrir la verdad:

— No hay mucho que hablar de ella. Sólo que ella recibió el cuaderno de mi hermana y después se alió con ese infeliz de Kira. Como ella había hecho el trato de los ojos, se convirtió en el juguete que Kira utilizaba para matar a las personas con mayor facilidad.

— Mmm… —Max meditó por unos momentos—. Tú me habías dicho que Kira encontró el cuaderno por pura casualidad, pero con esa mujer dijiste que ella "recibió" el cuaderno de Rem. O sea que Rem le dio ese cuaderno a ella a propósito.

Deementy se sorprendió un poco de que Max se diera cuenta tan fácil, pero no creyó que con eso él fuese a descubrir algo, por lo que decidió no negarlo.

—Dime entonces porqué se lo dio específicamente a ella —agregó el de castaños ojos.

—Porque de acuerdo a ella… ese cuaderno merecía ser suyo y de nadie más.

— ¿Merecía ser suyo…? Oye… ¿Cómo es que tu hermana sí se pudo hacer de dos cuadernos para darle uno a un humano y tú no?

—Como ya te lo había dicho antes, el rey de nuestro mundo cree innecesario que un dios de la muerte tenga más de un Death Note, y por lo que es normal que un shinigami sólo cuente con uno. No obstante, si uno de nosotros muere, su libreta quedará sin dueño y el siguiente shinigami que la recoja se puede quedar con ella.

—Mmm… interesante… —continuó frotándose el mentón—. Si es así… creo que pudiste también haber esperado para quedarte con la libreta de un compañero tuyo que hubiera muerto, o pedirle a alguien, que tuviera más de una libreta, ya que se quedo con la de otro shinigami que murió, que te diera una, para así haberme dado tú esa libreta y así no haberte expuesto como lo hiciste dándome la única que tienes.

—Es extremadamente raro que un shinigami muera. Eso casi nunca sucede. De hecho, desde que mi hermana murió, solamente supe de la muerte de otros dos shinigamis que eran muy perezosos. Uno de los subordinados del rey llegó antes de que yo pudiera aprovecharme del suceso y se llevó ambas libretas antes de que pudiera apoderarme de una para mi propósito. Tal vez pasen siglos para que vuelva a ocurrir otra muerte y yo ya no contaba con más tiempo. Y en cuanto a pedirle a un compañero que me diera una libreta que él se haya quedado de otro shinigami que murió, eso tampoco me fue posible. A los shinigamis les parece trivial y absurdo tener más de una libreta, ya que una les basta para poder matar y prolongar su vida, por lo que cuando un shinigami muere y otro recoge la libreta que dejó, por lo regular éste se la devuelve inmediatamente al rey shinigami.

—Mmm… ¿Entonces cómo rayos le hicieron tanto tu hermana como el otro shinigami para conseguir una libreta extra y dárselas a los dos Kiras…? —El rubio acastañado guardó su celular en su mochila y se puso a escuchar más atento las respuestas del shinigami, ya que todo esto le estaba pareciendo información muy valiosa.

—Ya te lo dije… Mi hermana Rem obtuvo una segunda libreta de otro shinigami que murió y ella lo recogió antes que cualquier otro. Mientras que con el shinigami que le dio la libreta a Kira, él fue bastante astuto y cruel a la vez. Le robó sin que se diera cuenta su única Death Note a un shinigami llamado Shidoh, y lo hizo de modo que ni siquiera el rey de mi mundo se dio cuenta. Después hizo creer a todos que la libreta era suya y la arrojó al mundo humano por mera diversión… sin importarle siquiera lo que podría ocurrirle a su compañero si no podía recuperar su cuaderno.

—Vaya… ese tal Ryuk sin duda es un tipo bastante entretenido —comentó Max irónicamente. De pronto, su mente recordó las pláticas anteriores que tuvo con Deementy, y una chispa de entendimiento lo llevó a descubrir algo importante—. Oye Deementy, dijiste que el día que yo fuera a morir tú escribirías mi nombre en tu libreta y me matarías primero, y que de hecho podrías matarme cuando tú quisieras, porque ese es el trato entre el humano que recogió la libreta y el shinigami que se la entregó —le cuestionó con un tono altibajo y desesperado, como si estuviera por entrar en shock—. ¿Cierto…?

— Me alegra que lo tengas bien en mente… así que deja de preguntarme cosas tontas y ve planeando de una buena vez como recuperar mis cuadernos.

— Eso significa que el ser que a final de cuentas acabó con la vida de Kira no fue ese tal L, sino que fue el shinigami poseedor de aquel humano quien lo mató, ¿no?

Esta vez el shinigami plateado no respondió la pregunta y permaneció callado.

"Miserable… tu silencio me lo dice todo" pensó. "Me dijiste que mi padre no murió a manos de L, pero, no obstante él fue el responsable de que mi padre muriera. De seguro Kira no fue asesinado por ningún humano. Más bien, el shinigami que le dio el cuaderno, al ver que su marioneta había sido derrotada, le quitó la vida antes de que pudieran arrestarlo. Por lo tanto, Kira no habría muerto si L no lo hubiese… ¡Mi padre no habría muerto si L no…! ¡Y además…! ¡Deementy odiaba a Kira y a mi padre por igual; a Kira no pudo matarlo porque había sido poseído por otro dios de la muerte, y cuando le pregunte a Deementy hace tiempo si él había sido quien mató a mi padre, me respondió que eso le hubiera gustado, pero quien lo mató había sido alguien más! ¡¿Qué le impedía entonces matar él mismo a mi padre al que tanto odiaba?! ¡Lo único que impide que un shinigami mate a un humano es que ese humano… ese humano…!"

Max bajó la mirada hacia el piso y paró de andar. Permaneció en silencio e inerte en el camino, y Deementy detuvo su vuelo y se acercó hacia el rubio, pues le extrañó el repentino cambio en el semblante de su humano. Lo observó fijamente y alcanzó a apreciar una lagrima descender de la mejilla del joven. Deementy no se atrevió a preguntarle lo que le ocurría y el rubio, al notar como era observado por el dios de la muerte, salió de su trance y se soltó corriendo en dirección a su casa a toda velocidad. El shinigami se quedó perplejo y permaneció en el mismo sitio durante unos momentos, pensando en el porqué del comportamiento tan desubicado de su humano. Luego, alzó vuelo de vuelta para alcanzarlo. Mientras iba camino a la casa de Sato, Deementy reflexionó en las palabras que el rubio le había dicho acerca de su hermana y el "¿Por qué no evitaste que tu hermana muriera?". Esas palabras lo hicieron recordar con dolor muchas cosas, entre ellas la última vez que vio frente a frente a Rem, el día que ésta se marchó al mundo de los humanos:

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

_Rem… de haber sabido que esa iba a ser la última vez que nos volveríamos a ver…_

_En nuestro mundo, todo seguía su curso normal a pesar de que los humanos estuvieran en pánico por la culpa de una de nuestras libretas. Ese día te vi muy decidida a dirigirte hacia el portal que dirige al mundo humano…_

_—Rem… —observé como caminabas con tu rostro algo triste. Nunca pensé que tú pudieras sentir tristeza por algo—. ¿Vas al mundo humano acaso…?_

_—Deementy, he estado pensando en algo que ocurrió y… he tomado una decisión. Creo que iré a permanecer un tiempo en el mundo humano._

_—No comprendo… acaso tú vas a…_

_Me mostraste aquella libreta y con ello comprobaste mi suposición. Yo todavía no entendía porqué irías a posesionarte de un humano. Tú no eras de aquellos shinigamis que les divirtiera esa clase de tonterías…_

_— ¿De donde sacaste esa libreta…?_

_—Si te lo dijera, tal vez no me creerías… Jealous murió hace unos días y esto es lo único que quedó de él._

_— ¿Te refieres al shinigami que está obsesionado con una humana? —Al principio no entendía cuales eran tus intenciones y no le presté mucha importancia—. ¿Y que piensas hacer con esa libreta? ¿No me digas que tú también la vas a dejar caer al mundo humano para que cause destrozos…?_

_—Voy a dársela a aquella humana._

_—No comprendo porque quieres hacer semejante cosa. Si tú le das esa libreta deberás quedarte allá hasta que mates a esa humana o ella renuncie a tu cuaderno._

_—Ella debía de haber muerto hace unos días. Ese era su destino. Sin embargo, Jealous se encariñó tanto con aquella jovencita, que usó su cuaderno para alargar su vida… y eso le costó la suya propia. Ahora ella ya no tiene ningún motivo que justifique su existencia._

_Tus palabras no tenían sentido para mí en aquel entonces. Al principio creí que lo harías porque esa chica debió de haber muerto y por eso no te sentirías culpable si la maldecías y jugabas con ella._

_—Después de que Jealous murió, continué observándola. Y descubrí que tenía un solo anhelo… —Tú continuabas avanzando, mientras que yo solo te seguía y te escuchaba. Finalmente llegamos a un portal y me invitaste a que la observara._

_— Hace un año, sus padres murieron asesinados por unos ladrones que entraron a su casa a asaltarlos. Lo sé porque yo también la he estado observando un poco al igual que Jealous._

_Observé a esa humana y no me pareció que ella fuese diferente a los demás humanos, pero no te dije nada y seguí escuchándote._

_—Los asesinos de sus padres no fueron castigados. Al final salieron libres sin recibir castigo alguno y eso hizo que ella terminara muy decepcionada. Comenzó a odiar a los demás humanos. En silencio fue empezando a maldecir y a dejar de creer en aquello que los humanos llaman Justicia. Pero de pronto, sucedió que los verdugos de sus padres fueron castigados por el humano que recogió la libreta de Ryuk. Desde ese día, ella volvió a creer, y se ha dedicado a encontrar la manera de conocer a ese humano para agradecerle. Ahora ella no piensa en otra cosa que encontrarlo para agradecérselo._

_Yo la miraba. La veía mientras escuchaba tus palabras, pero seguía sin comprender del todo que tenías pensado hacer, hermana…_

_— ¿Piensas darle esa libreta para que ella tenga el mismo poder que la persona que tanto admira…? No tienes por que tomarte tantas molestias. Si lo que quieres realmente es hacerle un favor, mejor mátala. Termina con su vida como debió de haber sido._

_—Para que ahora ella tuviera esa vida extra, Jealous dio su vida. Su sacrificio sería en vano si simplemente muriera. Ahora se puede decir que ella y esta libreta son el único vestigio que queda de él. Es por eso que pienso que si alguien debería de tener este cuaderno, ese alguien es ella._

_Desplegaste tus alas y atravesaste el portal para llegar al mundo humano. Yo me quedé aquí… desconcertado, pues seguía sin entender por qué lo estabas haciendo. Así que decidí observarte mientras te encontrabas allá._

_Le entregaste la libreta de Jealous a esa humana y ésta simplemente la aceptó con gran alegría, pues gracias a ti obtuvo respuesta a todas sus dudas y sintió que ahora sería capaz de encontrarse con la persona a la que tanta gratitud sentía. No sé si realmente querías que ella conociera a la marioneta de Ryuk, pues le advertiste de lo peligroso que sería. Pero, a final de cuentas, con tu ayuda logró encontrarse con ese bastardo. A mí no me importaba si esa humana moría a manos de él. Yo solo quería que regresaras lo más pronto posible, conmigo. Pero algo que en definitiva me extrañó de ti, fue que hiciste algo que jamás pensé que uno de nosotros se atrevería a hacer por un humano. Tú… le juraste a ese mal nacido que si él se atrevía a hacerle algo a ella, lo matarías para protegerla de él, aún si eso te costaba la vida. Fue en ese momento cuando lo entendí… entendí el verdadero motivo por el que tú habías decidido a darle esa libreta. Tú… tú querías estar con ella. Tú querías estar allí, para asegurarte que la vida que recibió del sacrificio de Jealous la pasara feliz, porque sentiste que, de alguna manera, Jealous lo habría querido así. Y no sólo eso. Pude ver que tú también habías llegado a sentir afecto por esa humana. Su dolor se había vuelto tu dolor, y su felicidad, de alguna manera también sería tu felicidad. Jamás entenderé porqué… pero a pesar de ello no me preocupé de que tú llegases a hacer una idiotez, pues sabía que no eras ninguna tonta, y no creí que llegarías a encariñarte tanto con aquella humana como para dar tu vida por ella, como lo había hecho Jealous. Sabía que cuando le dijiste a ese mal nacido que lo matarías, solo estabas alardeando. Tú y yo sabíamos a la perfección que los humanos que recogen una Death Note sólo pueden morir a manos del shinigami que dejó caer la libreta que poseen. Por lo tanto, aunque quisieras matarlo, no podrías hacerlo, pero sabias que ese miserable era un cobarde que no se atrevía a acortar su propia vida, y que si lo amenazabas con matarlo, garantizarías que no se atrevería a hacerle daño a tu humana. Tonta. No obstante, no tenías por qué dar la cara por ella. Los shinigamis que nos posesionamos de un humano, no tenemos por que intervenir en sus vidas. Nuestro único deber es observarlos hasta el día de su muerte o que renuncien a nuestro cuaderno. Pero esa humana ahora te pertenecía, y si tú querías ayudarla, no había reglas que lo impidieran. Ella en cierta forma se había vuelto muy feliz por estar al lado de ese maldito. Y aunque él a ti no te simpatizaba en lo más mínimo, tú también te sentías tranquila de que ella estuviera jubilosa. Pero no siempre habrían de ser así las cosas…_

_Aquel humano que había jurado encontrar y detener a ese miserable, se encontraba muy cerca de descubrirlo y vencerlo. Y esa niña, por haberse vuelto su cómplice, también corría el riesgo de ser atrapada por él y compartir su destino. Tú estabas consciente de ello y decidiste ayudar a ese infeliz para que tu humana no corriera ningún riesgo. Pero a pesar de tus esfuerzos, ella terminó siendo atrapada por ese humano. Tú te sentiste culpable de que la vida de esa jovencita corriera tan grave peligro, ya que fuiste tú quien le dio ese cuaderno desde el principio, pensando que la creencia de que "los humanos que son poseídos por los dioses de la muerte se vuelven infelices y su vida se torna en desgracias" era solo una superstición de nuestro mundo. Ahora esa humana corría peligro de perder la vida que Jealous le había dado y tú te sentías responsable. Querías encontrar la forma de sacarla de ese apuro, pero no podías matarlos ni tampoco liberarla de esas ataduras. Tu única opción era… pedirle ayuda a ese bastardo. Ya que él era el único capaz de encontrar la manera de sacarla de ese aprieto y, además, también era el culpable de que tu humana estuviera en peligro. Hiciste que ella renunciara a tu libreta para asegurar que estaría a salvo por más tiempo y fuiste con ese miserable para ordenarle que ayudara a tu humana a salir del aprieto en el que ambos la habían metido. Una vez más lo amenazaste con matarlo aunque en realidad tú no podías hacerlo. No sólo por nuestras reglas sino también por los sentimientos de tu humana, que era capaz de dar la vida por aquel infeliz. Matar a ese bastardo ya no era una opción para ti. Si lo que realmente querías era que tu humana fuese feliz, tu única opción era ayudarlo a él también, para que así ella pudiera sentirse feliz al lado de ese maldito._

_Le ayudaste a ese miserable a confundir a su perseguidor, dándole su cuaderno a otro imbécil para que continuara utilizándolo en lugar de él, y así pudiera demostrar temporalmente su inocencia y recuperar su libreta en el momento más conveniente. Tu único interés seguía siendo proteger y resguardar la seguridad de tu humana. Hiciste todo lo necesario para asegurarte que el plan de ese infeliz saliera a la perfección. Tú estabas consciente de que a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto salvar la vida de esa jovencita, que él solo quería salvar la suya y derrotar a ese hombre que había prometido detenerlo a como diera lugar. Pero tú sabías que la felicidad de ella estaba en estar con ese bastardo, y además pensabas que mientras tú estuvieras allí, podrías cuidarla de cualquier abuso de ese infeliz. No cabía duda de que a estas alturas eras capaz incluso de dar tu vida para protegerla de ser necesario._

_Los dioses de la muerte existimos para acortar la vida de los humanos. Para alimentarnos de sus vidas. Para matarlos. Ellos son nuestros juguetes, nuestro ganado, un simple fruto que cortamos y devoramos a nuestro beneficio. Que uno de nosotros haya llegado a sentir compasión por uno de ellos. Que un shinigami haya llegado a sentir afecto y protegiese, arriesgando hasta su propia vida, a un humano que se supone que para nosotros sólo son seres insignificantes de los que obtenemos vida. ¿No debería ese acto de compasión ser visto como algo maravilloso y magnánimo…? Los humanos que realmente se preocupan incondicionalmente por otros humanos ya son muy pocos, y los shinigamis somos seres tan indiferentes que no nos preocupamos ni nos afligimos ni entre nosotros mismos. Que tú hayas sentido compasión y protegieses a esa jovencita, procurando su felicidad, a pesar de que sólo se trataba de una simple humana… eso probaba que tú eras muy distinta de nosotros. Tú no tenías el corazón podrido como todos los demás de nuestro mundo. Que un shinigami haya querido con todas sus fuerzas a un humano. Que alguien cuyo oficio es el de matar a los humanos protegiera con su vida a uno. Eso era algo digno de admirarse —una lágrima comenzó lentamente a derramarse por la mejilla del dios de la muerte. Tal parece que los shinigamis también pueden llorar—. Tú… tú eras un ejemplo que tanto shinigamis como humanos deberíamos de reconocer. Ambos mundos serían muy distintos si más seres como tú existieran en ellos. Pero ese mal nacido. Esa escoria de alma putrefacta. A él no sólo no le conmovió tu compasión. No solo no reconoció y aprendió de ti lo que era pensar en los demás… sino que también… ese miserable se atrevió a usar tu compasión a favor de él. Y no le importó que tú fueras a perder tu vida, él te utilizó sin piedad y se aprovechó cruelmente de tu bondad para deshacerse del único humano que era capaz de acabar con él. Eso lo prueba. Los humanos no se merecen la compasión de nuestra parte. Ellos no saben apreciar y honrar este sentimiento. Aunque te preocupes por ellos, ellos seguirán preocupándose sólo por ellos mismos. Los humanos no merecen la compasión de nadie. Mucho menos la nuestra…_

_Cuando yo ya había comprendido sus intenciones, ya era demasiado tarde para ayudarte. No podía matar a ese maldito. Solo tú y Ryuk podían hacerlo, pero él no mataría a su juguete todavía y tú no conseguirías proteger a tu humana matándolo. Todo lo que podías hacer para protegerla y hacer que ella pudiese ser feliz al lado de esa lacra, era matar al hombre que ese bastardo quería ver muerto para cumplir sus propósitos. Pero eso te costaría la vida. En ese momento yo aún no creía que serías capaz realmente de sacrificar tu existencia para que una simple humana viviera feliz lo que le restaba de vida… pero cuando observé como te dispusiste a utilizar tu cuaderno para cumplir las ambiciones de esa escoria, mi rabia hacia aquella basura se incrementó y caí en el pánico. No había manera de que yo pudiese detenerte desde nuestro mundo. Solo podía observar como lo hacías… pero… yo no quería verte morir; mucho menos ver a ese bastardo sacar provecho de tu sacrificio. Solo había algo que a estas alturas podía hacer para salvarte. Empuñé mi bolígrafo y mi libreta… y me dispuse a escribir el nombre de esos dos sujetos antes que tú, y tomar tu lugar. Iba a hacerlo. Realmente prefería mil veces morir yo, que verte morir a ti a consecuencia de las atrocidades de esa bazofia. Así tú podrías continuar protegiendo a tu humana y ese miserable continuaría a merced tuya. Escribir esos nombres no me hubiera costado ni tres segundos… pero… pero… no pude… Titubeé por un instante y al final terminaste de escribir ambos nombres antes que yo… Al final tú moriste, como lo había planeado ese mal nacido. Ver como te desintegrabas como castigo a faltar a nuestras leyes… ver como ese infeliz se apoderaba de tu cuaderno después de haberte asesinado, como si se tratase de un trofeo, de una insignia que lo galardonaba de ser el humano que llegó a ser capaz de asesinar a un dios de la muerte… esas imágenes aún siguen atormentándome, recordándome dolorosamente lo completamente inútil que fui esa vez. Jamás me perdonaré por no haberte salvado. Al final de cuentas tú fuiste más valiente que yo, y no tuviste miedo de morir para proteger a la persona que tanto te importaba. Desde esa vez, mi rabia y odio hacia ese humano cobarde y sin sentimientos no ha disminuido. Aún después de muerto no dejaré de odiarlo jamás. Siempre maldeciré su recuerdo… siempre…_

_Después de tu muerte, quise encontrar la manera de vengarte, pero… por más que tratara de escribir su nombre en esa libreta, las reglas lo protegían de cualquier shinigami excepto el que le dio su libreta, que era el único que legítimamente podía matarlo. Lo mismo ocurría con esa mujer; que al principio también odié, ya que era también la responsable de que murieras. Pero al igual que ese bastardo ella también estaba protegida por las reglas de nuestro mundo. Lo único que pude hacer durante mucho tiempo fue observar. Observé como lentamente el mundo humano estaba cayendo a merced de ese mal nacido. Él mataba a quien se le venía en gana, como si ahora él tuviese la autoridad para decidir quien merecía vivir y quien no. Mi odio hacia él y hacia la humana por quien moriste también fue creciendo. Finalmente ocurrió algo: Aparecieron otros humanos que estaban en contra de ese infeliz y quienes lo combatieron con el mismo fervor que aquel otro humano que mataste, sacrificándote. Verlo sufrir de nuevo me causó mucha alegría. Yo podía ver su tiempo de vida. Era largo, envidiablemente largo para cualquier otro humano. Aún con eso yo sabía que si los humanos empiezan a involucrarse con uno de nuestros cuadernos, su periodo de vida puede alterarse y acortarse. Y en esos casos ya no nos es posible saber cuando morirán. No importa, tarde o temprano morirías, mal nacido. Fuiste muy estúpido al creer que por no haber hecho el pacto con el shinigami tu vida sería larga. Olvidaste por completo que el shinigami que te dio el cuaderno te podía quitar la vida cuando él quisiera y solamente continuabas vivo para satisfacer sus deseos banales… Ni siquiera tú, maldito bastardo, eras invencible, ni podías hacer siempre que las cosas salieran como tú querías. Fuiste vencido. Fuiste vencido en tu propio juego y quedaste expuesto como lo que realmente eras: un insignificante humano. Tú nunca fuiste ni serías jamás un dios, no importaba cuanto cambiaras ni voltearas el mundo a tu antojo. Tú solo eras un humano. Un humano que había vendido su alma a uno de nosotros a cambio de un poder relativamente fútil a tus deseos. Y la hora de pagar finalmente había llegado. Solo eras un humano y le diste muerte a miles y miles de ellos. Que tú sólo murieses una vez fue un castigo insignificante. Lo que realmente fue tu castigo fue el haberte visto por primera vez como un simple humano inútil y patético. Ryuk pudo haberte matado desde mucho antes. Él, desde antes de que tú, se había dado cuenta que habías sido vencido, y esperó a verte caer en lo más bajo para quitarte la vida. Creo que también se te había olvidado quien en un principio había sido la mascota de quien._

_Pensé que el dolor que me había ocasionado que murieras, hermana, se apaciguaría una vez muerto ese infeliz. Pero no fue así… Aún me sentía vacío. Al principio lo atribuí a que la humana por la que diste tu vida seguía con vida, y mientras fuera así, mi rencor hacia ella seguiría atormentándome. Pero no era así. Yo la seguí observando y esperé su muerte, que se encontraba muy cerca ya, pero a diferencia del mal nacido de Light Yagami, yo no sentía realmente desprecio hacia ella. No comprendía porqué. Ella también tenía la culpa de tu muerte y debería aborrecerla por lo mismo, pero no lo hacía. La seguí observando hasta que finalmente llegó el día de su muerte, y murió. Fue algo extraño, pero al momento de verla morir recordé aquello que me dijiste cuando te vi por ultima vez: "Jealous había dado su vida por aquella humana, para que continuara viviendo, y por eso es que esa humana y esta libreta, son los últimos vestigios que quedan de su existencia…" Finalmente comprendí porque no sentía odio después de todo hacia ella. Como tú habías dado tu vida para protegerla, su existencia se había vuelto una prueba de que alguna vez la diosa de la muerte Rem existió. Esa humana era un recuerdo tuyo para mí. Nuevamente, ella murió sin que yo interviniese en lo absoluto, y eso me hizo sentir más vacío…_

_Y es por eso que ahora estoy aquí. Arriesgando mi vida. Esta vez ya no seré de nuevo un simple espectador desde mi mundo. Este humano… este humano es el fruto que quedó de aquellos humanos que causaron tu muerte. Por sus venas corre la misma sangre de ese maldito. Es por eso que no puedo evitar odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero… a la vez… este humano… este humano también tiene la sangre de la humana a la que protegiste con tu vida. Si tú no hubieras sacrificado tu vida, este humano jamás hubiera existido. Aquellos cuadernos y la vida de este humano son lo último que queda de ti. Por eso… este humano… me pertenece… y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con él. Estaré a su lado por lo que le reste de vida y me aseguraré de que se vuelva un ser tan despreciable como lo fue su padre. Él cargará con todas las deudas que ese miserable tiene conmigo. Me vengaré con él y a través de él de los humanos por haberse aprovechado de tu bondad. Él me devolverá lo que sus padres te quitaron a ti. Y al final… nadie más que yo podrá quitarle la vida… y cuando se la quite… será como si le hubiese quitado la vida a ese bastardo. Esa será mi venganza. ¡Yo usaré a la encarnación de tu sacrificio como venganza hacia ti, hermana…!_

Poco a poco, el shinigami plateado fue difuminando aquellos recuerdos. Se encontraba ya muy cerca al domicilio del humano a quien había poseído. Ya había sido suficiente nostalgia por hoy. Lo importante ahora era reencontrarse con Max, al que había perdido de vista.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Nuevamente Max estaba de regreso en su casa. Había corrido desesperadamente y ya casi no le quedaba aliento. Su madre se percató de su regreso, un poco más temprano de lo que él acostumbraba, y desatendió sus labores domésticas por unos momentos para darle la bienvenida.

—Sato. Llegaste temprano. ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen?

La bella mujer no recibió respuesta de su hijo. Éste simplemente pasó de largo a su madre en el recibidor del apartamento y continuó corriendo hasta subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación. Sayu, que no comprendía del todo el comportamiento de Max mas no le tomó mucha importancia, decidió que tal vez simplemente había tenido alguna pelea en la escuela o que no le había ido muy bien en su examen, así que permitió que descansase en su alcoba hasta que éste tuviera la tranquilidad para contarle lo que le había ocurrido. Tal vez si hubiese alcanzado a ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su hijo, se hubiera dado cuenta que esto no se trataba de cualquier pequeño problema que se pudiese solucionar.

Max permaneció de pie y en silencio dentro de su oscura habitación, esperando. Esperando a que llegara el ser que era, en parte, el causante del dolor que ahora le estaba quemando el alma. Él quería respuestas. Las quería ahora y no permitiría que aquel dios de la muerte le siguiese ocultando una verdad que, para él, era más latente que nunca. Finalmente el shinigami plateado hizo acto de presencia, atravesando lentamente los muros de la sombría alcoba del rubio de ojos maple. Deementy notó rápidamente que Max aún continuaba con el mismo semblante de cuando iban en las calles y salió corriendo. No comprendía del todo qué le estaba ocurriendo, así que le preguntó:

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —El shinigami guardó la distancia para no provocar al ojimaple mientras le cuestionaba—. Dime porqué saliste corriendo así. ¿Crees que te puedes esconder de mí acaso…?

Max permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes. Tenía el rostro apuntando hacia el piso. Su flequillo caído no permitía ver desde lejos sus ojos color miel de maple, cuya expresión que ahora tenían era mejor no ver, ya que su mirada se había vuelto caótica y llena de dolor.

— Respóndeme —insistió el monstruo—. ¿Qué te pasa? Dime.

— Cuando tenía 12 años —sin voltear a ver directamente al shinigami, Max comenzó a dirigirse hacia Deementy sin dejar de tener ese semblante tan tétrico—, me encontré con una carta de un amigo de mi madre. La leí y entonces me di cuenta de algo… en ella decía… que mi madre se había suicidado cuando yo apenas era un bebé. Al principio me pareció que no tenía sentido, pero luego me puse a investigar, y con la ayuda de un amigo entré a la base de datos del registro civil de Japón desde mi PC para investigar… Teniendo como referencia mi nombre y fecha de nacimiento, busqué mi registro de nacimiento. En él encontré la verdad. Es verdad que soy hijo de madre soltera, pero mi verdadera madre era en realidad otra persona. Ésta murió cuando apenas era un bebé, e inmediatamente después fui adoptado por la mujer que ahora es mi madre. Al principio esto me desconcertó bastante. No obstante —la voz del rubio comenzó a quebrarse conforme continuaba relatando—, nunca le he reclamado nada, ya que a pesar de todo, ella siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo y me ha tratado como si realmente fuera su hijo. Así que simplemente espero a que ella se sienta preparada para confesármelo… ¿Tú también eras consiente de eso, no es así…?

—Sí…, y también era consciente de que tú ya lo sabías. ¿Crees que traté de engañarte ocultándote este hecho? ¿Crees que ganaría algo ocultándote esto…?

—Mi padre… —Max continuó hablando sin dejar de mirar hacia el piso y con una voz aún más temblorosa—. Lo primero que pensé cuando descubrí que era adoptado, fue que la persona de la que tanto mi madre me hablaba tal vez no fuese mi padre y sólo fue un amor que mi madre tuvo antes de adoptarme. Para confirmarlo, continué buscando en la base de datos del registro civil nipón. Primero investigué a mi verdadera madre y no encontré algún registro de que ella hubiera estado casada o comprometida con nadie, por lo que encontrar a mi padre a través de ella me fue imposible. Luego investigué los registros de mi madre y busqué el nombre de la persona que ella me decía que había sido mi padre… y descubrí que… Sayu Yagami, mi madre adoptiva, y Light Yagami, la persona que ella afirmaba que era mi padre… son hermanos. Al principio pensé que no tenía sentido. Si ella en realidad no sabía quien era mi verdadero padre y creó a una figura paterna para hablarme de ella y ocultarme así que soy adoptado, ¿por qué usaría a su propio hermano como supuesto padre? Pero luego medité meticulosamente los hechos y vi que si tendría sentido si realmente él fuese mi padre. Porque entonces eso explicaría el porqué mi madre me adoptó… mi padre murió y como mi madre biológica también, mamá decidió adoptarme por ser el único recuerdo que le había quedado de su idolatrado hermano… esa es la única explicación que llena casi todos los espacios… Así que… Deementy, ¿puedes confirmarme una vez más que Light Yagami… es mi padre…?

—Así es… —el shinigami asintió fríamente—. Si tú no llevaras en tus venas la misma sangre que él, yo no estaría aquí, atormentándote y odiándote por ser hijo de aquella escoria.

— ¡Con un demonio…! —Iracundo, el rubio alzó la mirada y encaró al shinigami con furia y desesperación—. ¡Por qué odias a mi padre! ¡Dímelo de una buena vez! ¡DÍMELO…!

El dios de la muerte permaneció callado. Por más que el ojimaple le ordenó a base de gritos que le contestase, éste permaneció inerte. Los gritos del jovencito sólo consiguieron que Sayu alcanzara a escucharle levemente su desesperada voz. Lo que hizo que ella se preocupara aún más por él. Pensó que tal vez sería bueno ir a hablar con él, sin embargo, decidió mejor dejarlo solo.

Ella conocía de sobra el temperamento introvertido de su hijo y sabía que sólo conseguiría irritarlo más. "Lo mejor será hablar con él cuando esté calmado", pensó, por lo que continuó preparando la cena, aunque aún estaba bastante preocupada por él.

Mientras tanto, Max continuaba gritándole maldiciones al dios de la muerte, pero éste siguió sin articular ni una sola palabra. Finalmente el rubio se cansó de gritarle y, tomando una pausa para recobrar el aire, comenzó a dirigirse de nuevo en voz baja y entre jadeos y respiros hacia su poseedor:

—Siempre que te pregunto porqué odias a mi padre… cambias de tema, te quedas callado o me respondes con cosas incoherentes que no me dicen nada… ¿P-por qué…? ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo…?

—No tienes por qué saberlo… ni yo por qué decírtelo —le contestó finalmente con el mismo tono de voz frío y cruel, sin haberse inmutado en lo absoluto por las palabras del muchacho—, pero si lo quieres saber… entonces te lo diré…

—Imbécil… ya no es necesario que me lo digas… —nuevamente el rubio adoptó su posición de bajar y ocultar su rostro. Al parecer no quería que ese monstruo viese su expresión—. Si mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera, y, no obstante, sabes que soy su hijo… eso significa que desde antes de que yo naciera ya estabas observando a mi verdadera madre. ¿No es así…?

—A quien yo observaba era a tu padre, no a ella. Fue así como supe que ese bastardo te había engendrado en ella.

—Mentiroso… para que pudieras estar al cien porciento seguro de que yo era hijo de él…, significa que tú conocías a mis padres por igual; a ambos los observabas desde tu mundo… y sabías de alguna manera que mi madre sólo estaba con mi padre y con ningún otro hombre… Tú estuviste observando a mi madre aún cuando no estaba con mi padre y por eso te consta que no puedo ser el hijo de ninguna otra persona…

La capacidad de deducción del joven de cabellos blondos le hicieron recordar por unos momentos a Deementy a aquel humano a quien tanto despreciaba, aún después de muerto. Por un instante se le figuró como si realmente fuese aquel humano el que estaba allí con él. Ese jovencito en definitiva se sentía similar a él. Tenía el mismo aroma, el mismo semblante, y su aura comenzaba a irradiar la misma energía, y aunque el shinigami sólo conoció desde lejos al padre de aquel humano, sentir esa aura tan sobresaliente y diferente de los demás humanos lo hizo suponer que así también se sentía estar frente a su padre. El shinigami sólo pudo permanecer callado y dejar que su humano continuara hablando:

—La aliada de Kira… aquella humana que también se hizo de una Death Note y por la que tu hermana dio su vida… ¿Por qué se alió a Kira y le fue tan fiel…? Responde.

—Ella creía en los ideales de ese bastardo ya que fue él quien castigó a los criminales que acabaron con las vidas de sus padres. Yo ya te lo había dicho, no tiene ninguna importancia.

— ¿Tú lo crees? —Max levantó un poco el rostro y miró descorazonado hacia el shinigami de plata mientras le esbozaba una leve sonrisa maliciosa que, pese a lo que muchos podrían pensar, no había nada de alegría detrás de ella—. He estado meditando este dato, y me parecería muy interesante… que ellos, además de haber sido cómplices, también hubieran terminado siendo ¡AMANTES…!

El shinigami no soportaba tener que concebir que el muchacho estuviera sabiendo más de lo que él creía. Ante esto, comenzó a sentirse desafiado por él, por lo que le contestó agresiva y soberbiamente:

—Y si fuera así, ¿qué?

Max se alejó unos pasos más del dios de la muerte, volteó de nueva cuanta hacia él y finalmente lo encaró de lleno, con una penetrante mirada de odio, rencor y desprecio.

—Mi padre y Kira… Ambos fueron oficiales de policía… Ambos murieron el mismo día… También deduzco que la persona que derrotó a Kira y la que ocasionó que mi padre muriera son el mismo: L. O sea… que ambos sucumbieron por la obra del mismo hombre, y tal vez por las mismas razones… Ambos son odiados profundamente por el mismo dios de la muerte… y ambos estuvieron involucrados con una Death Note…

Deementy permaneció inerte mientras escuchaba las palabras del humano.

— Todo es demasiado obvio… de hecho… comencé a sospecharlo desde aquella noche, cuando acepté convertirme en tu juguete. Si acepté en un principio ser tu marioneta para que me dejaras continuar con vida, fue porque no podía dejar que me mataras hasta desaparecer este horrible presentimiento de mi cabeza. Sin embargo… mientras más lo meditaba y mientras más escuchaba lo que me decías, las probabilidades de que mi temor fuera cierto fueron incrementándose cada vez más y más. Pero no quería creerlo. Quería encontrar como fuera algún hecho que refutara mi teoría y la convirtiera en una absoluta falsedad sustentada en simples casualidades. Pero en lugar de eso… en vez de encontrar algo que desmintiera mi presentimiento… encontré algo que acabó por comprobar, para mi desgracia…, mi terrible suposición…

Aunque Deementy seguía aparentando indiferencia y frialdad por fuera. Por dentro comenzaba a darse cuenta que aquel joven finalmente había comprendido la verdad que hasta ahora no quería que todavía supiera. Aún no estaba seguro si era conveniente que se enterara de una buena vez. Aún había muchas cosas por hacer. Temía que, confirmándolo ahora, él decidiese desistir y dejarse morir para terminar con su sufrimiento. Pero lo cierto era que ya no había marcha atrás con respecto a lo que él ya había averiguado.

—Sé que tú no vas a decirme porqué odias a mi padre —continuó—… pero… ¿Puedes afirmarme que lo odias con todas tus fuerzas y que no podrías odiarlo más…?

—Así es… aún después de muerto no dejaré de odiarlo nunca.

—Entonces… dime… ¿Por qué no lo mataste…?

Las palabras de Max hirieron por dentro al shinigami, quien todavía se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido completamente inútil en aquellos tiempos. Pero Deementy continuó escuchando y permaneció en silencio, sin mostrarle ninguna emoción a su humano.

—Vamos, dime. ¿Por qué no lo mataste tú mismo? ¿Qué te hubiera costado escribir su nombre en tu Death Note y darle una dolorosa muerte? Responde. ¡Vamos! ¡Responde…! ¿Será acaso que no lo odiabas lo suficiente como para quererlo matar tú mismo…? ¿O será que… tú simplemente no podías matarlo…?

Nuevamente, el shinigami permaneció sin mover un solo músculo y sin articular una sola palabra.

—Hace unos minutos me explicaste que los shinigamis tienen el derecho de matar a las personas a las que les dieron una Death Note. Y que ni siquiera ese derecho se lo pueden quitar los otros shinigamis. Es decir, un shinigami no puede matar a un humano que recibió la Death Note de otro shinigami. Tú no mataste a mi padre… porque ese derecho le pertenecía a otro shinigami… ¡Porque mi padre había recibido una Death Note al igual que yo y sólo ese shinigami podía matarlo! ¡¡¡MI PADRE ERA KIRA Y ES POR ESO QUE TÚ ODIAS A AMBOS!!!

El grito lleno de dolor de Max, se dejó retumbar por toda la habitación. Su madre adoptiva, por fortuna, sólo escuchó el eco distorsionado desde la cocina, sin poder entender legiblemente las palabras de su hijo adoptivo, su sobrino biológico. No obstante, dicho grito la preocupó más de lo que ya estaba y la hizo apresurarse a terminar de servir la cena y, así, tener un pretexto para llamar a Sato para la cena y poder hablar con él.

—Estoy en lo correcto, ¿no es así…? —siguió reclamando al shinigami—. ¡Respóndeme! Mi padre era la persona detrás de Kira… o mejor dicho ¡Mi padre era Kira…! Y no sólo eso… mi verdadera madre… si mi padre era Kira…, entonces aquella mujer que se alió a Kira… Aquella mujer que tanto lo admiraba porque él dio castigo a los verdugos de sus padres… la humana por la que tu hermana Rem dio su vida… ¡ella fue la mujer de mi padre…! ¡Ella era mi madre! —los ojos del ojimaple parecían que estuvieran a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas, mientras que su voz me manifestaba cada vez más rota conforme iba expresando cada palabra que, una tras otra, estaba cargada de más dolor y sufrimiento—. No sólo soy el hijo de la persona a quien tanto odias por haber matado a tu hermana… también soy el hijo de la humana por la que se sacrificó. Y por eso quieres que recupere esos cuadernos… ¡¿Verdad…?!

Un abrumador silencio recorrió la lóbrega habitación. Hasta que, finalmente, el dios de la muerte de coraza plateada, ojos carmesíes y filosas garras llamado Deementy, salió de su inercia y musitó fríamente la tan esperada confirmación de sus sospechas:

—Así es, Satoshi Yagami… tu padre, Light Yagami, él junto con tu verdadera madre, Misa Amane, fueron los responsables de que Rem, mi hermana, muriera… Y esa es la verdadera razón por la que te di esta libreta desde un principio. Tu padre y tu madre eran Kira. Esa es la verdad…

Finalmente Deementy le había contestado la respuesta que él tanto esperaba y a la vez no quería recibir. Escuchar aquellas palabras fue para él la sensación de dolor más intensa que jamás llegó a sentir en su vida. Su más grande temor había sido confirmado. La conmoción de estas palabras le hizo quedar paralizado, con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos desorbitados de una manera espeluznante. Sin embargo, no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente.

—Sato —dijo suavemente la nipona mujer—, ven, ya está servida la cena.

—En seguida bajo… —contestó el rubio, aparentando la mayor naturalidad que pudo.

La puerta se cerró y el ojimaple volvió a permanecer en silencio, con el shinigami observándolo detenidamente. Después de unos minutos, el rubio acastañado finalmente se movió y bajó lentamente al comedor, donde su madre le esperaba para servirle sus alimentos. Se sentó tranquilamente y, fingiendo naturalidad, comenzó a comer lentamente lo que su madre le había servido. Sayu trató de platicar meticulosamente con su hijo; aún pensaba que su comportamiento tan extraño se debía a que tal vez no le había ido bien en su examen de filosofía, y trató de preguntarle con disimulo como le había ido. Max continuó demasiado serio a lo normal en él, y contestó las interrogantes de su madre lo más fríamente que pudo. Una vez que terminó de cenar, el rubio pidió seriamente a su madre que le permitiera regresar a su habitación, pues tenía que estudiar muy duro para el examen de mañana, y le dijo que no se preocupara, que lo de hace unos momentos solo había sido un pequeño berrinche que le ocasionó verificar algunas respuestas de la prueba que había sacado mal, y que sólo estaba nervioso por lo difícil que eran estos exámenes finales que tenía. El rubio subió de nueva cuenta a su alcoba y se volvió a encerrar en ella.

Y allí permaneció de nuevo. De pie, sin que nada lo hiciera moverse ni un sólo milímetro, con la cara hacia el suelo. Ni siquiera Deementy podía ver su rostro ni lo que se ocultaba tras de su mirada. Mientras permanecía quieto, un cúmulo de pensamientos, fueron girando vertiginosamente, una y otra vez en su mente, que estaba al borde del desquicio:

"Kira es mi padre… La persona a quien más odiaba y repudiaba es mi padre… La persona a la que más admiraba y ponía como gran ejemplo es Kira… Mi padre es Kira… Mi padre es Kira… Mi padre es Kira… ¡Mi padre es Kira…! ¡Mi padre es KIRA…! ¡¡¡MI PADRE ES KIRA!!! Mi padre es… ¡¡¡KIRA!!!"

Esta verdad, cruel y demasiado fuerte para que el joven adolescente pudiera asimilarla, lo continuó torturando por dentro. Permaneció inerte durante horas, con el cuerpo totalmente paralizado. Pensando en todas las vidas que sus padres debieron haber segado, en todo el daño que hicieron. En cuanto había admirado a su padre, cuando en realidad sólo fue un demente asesino que creó los más grandes suplicios de la historia moderna. El haber tenido una idea tan falsa de la realidad y enterarse de ella tan cruelmente, estaba destruyendo lentamente toda su cordura. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, una lágrima se derramó por la mejilla del ojimaple. Posiblemente ésta sería la última que derramaría en su vida.

Permaneció quieto y en silencio hasta ser las 11:00 PM. Durante todo ese tiempo, el dios de la muerte lo observó sin saber a ciencia cierta qué decisión iría a tomar su humano de ahora en adelante. No se atrevía a hablarle y sacarlo de su trance. Prefirió esperar pacientemente a que él volviese a dirigirse a él.

—Ahora que sé que clase de abominación soy… que nunca debí de haber nacido… y que todo lo que me motivaba a vivir… resultó ser una mentira… sólo hay algo que quiero y puedo hacer…

El dios de la muerte se le quedó mirando y no pudo contener las ganas de preguntarle:

— ¿Qué vas a hacer…? No me importa lo que hagas mientras me devuelvas las libretas de mi hermana.

—Lo único que una abominación que ha muerto en vida puede hacer, Deementy… Continuar… continuar hasta el final… continuar hasta morir… continuar hasta obtener no sólo tus cuadernos…

— ¿Qué más vas a obtener…?

Cuando el rubio de ojos maple volteó donde el shinigami, éste se impresionó a más no poder al ver el diabólico rostro que había puesto aquel humano. El shinigami nunca se imaginó que volvería a ver de nuevo aquella desquiciante mirada; era idéntica a ese ser humano que alguna vez creyó poder convertirse en un dios. Ahora, ese joven había adquirido casi el mismo semblante. Su mirada completamente desubicada proclamaba que, de alguna manera, aquel humano sediento de poder había reencarnado en él. Sólo que esa sed de poder había sido remplazada por otro deseo aún más intenso:

— ¡VENGANZA…! ¡Voy a vengarme de todos los mal nacidos que por su culpa mi alma se ha hecho pedazos…! ¡Incluyéndote a ti…! ¡Incluyendo al que mató a mi padre… e incluyendo a la Humanidad misma…! Nadie va a escaparse de mi venganza… aún si tengo que morir… le devolveré este dolor al mundo entero con creces, sin ninguna excepción… ¡TODO LO QUE AHORA QUIERO ES VENGARME…!

—Así que planeas vengarte, ¿no…? —El shinigami musitó con sadismo—. Me alegra que finalmente lo hayas comprendido.

—Bastardo… —con la mirada oculta tras la sombra de su enorme flequillo, el rubio de ojos castaños se acercó y se postró justo enfrente del abominable monstruo plateado—. Ahora comprendo todo. Tú lo que quieres es verme sufrir y volverme un infeliz como lo fue mi padre… Y al final… me matarás como compensación por no haber podido matarlo tú a él. Esa es tu venganza, ¿no es así…?

El shinigami permaneció callado de nuevo, guardándose el derecho de contestarle al ojimaple, aunque para el joven estaba claro lo que el shinigami pretendía con sólo ver su semblante.

—Entonces… yo… —el trastornado rubio levantó lentamente la mirada hacia el enorme monstruo, revelando poco a poco una siniestra sonrisa que dejó perplejo a Deementy—, estoy en deuda contigo… ¡Muchas gracias, maldito imbécil! No podría estar más agradecido contigo.

— ¿Agradecido…?

Deementy no podía creerlo. Aquel nuevo semblante que el rubio había adquirido, había sido incluso capaz de asustarlo a él. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos tenía ahora aquel joven en su mente, qué ahora su rostro parecía el de alguien completamente diferente?

—Así es, mi querido Deementy —comentaba Max con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro—. A-g-r-a-d-e-c-i-d-o… Gracias a ti, no sólo descubrí la verdad que tanto tiempo se me había ocultado, sino que también ahora tengo la oportunidad de recuperar lo que debía pertenecerme desde un principio y que me fue arrebatado desde antes que yo naciera.

— ¿A qué te refieres…?

—Pues… míralo de esta manera. — El joven Yagami pasó a pararse arriba de su cama para dar su discurso, mientras se valía desquiciantemente de sus manos para simular torpes explicaciones gráficas como complemento a sus palabras—. Mi padre y mi madre eran Kira, pero por desgracia, L terminó por vencer a papi… Piensa por unos momentos que hubiera sido del mundo y de mi vida si aquello no hubiese ocurrido. ¡Píensalo…! En estos momentos papá tendría al mundo entero bajo su control, y yo estaría a su lado, aprendiendo de él a cada momento. Viviendo en la holgura, sería alguien respetado. Y sería también el hijo del hombre más poderoso del mundo… Y no sólo eso… Mi padre, por muy dios que se sintiese, no era más que un simple humano que, con el tiempo, envejecería y moriría como los otros. Entonces, para que su mundo utópico continuara por toda la eternidad, tarde o temprano hubiese tenido que buscar a alguien que continuase ejerciendo la Justicia con mano de hierro como él. Y qué mejor candidato que la carne de su carne —se tocaba a sí mismo con manía al decir esto— y sangre de su sangre… Mi vida hubiera sido muy distinta si ese mal nacido de L no hubiese vencido a mi padre. Con el tiempo, yo me hubiera convertido en Kira. Ahora comprendo que ese era mi destino y ese infeliz de L me lo arrebató desde antes de que yo naciera. Pero… gracias a ti, maldito imbécil. Gracias a tus sentimentalismos y deseos de venganza, no sólo me he enterado de la verdad que tanto tiempo se me ocultó, sino que también ahora tengo el poder que debí de haber tenido desde un principio. —El rubio se acercó donde tenía guardado su Death Note, lo tomó y empezó a acariciarlo con demencia—. Con esto… podré reivindicar todo lo ocurrido… y tomar el lugar que me corresponde por derecho. Me vengaré de ese bastardo de L, no sólo porque mató a mi padre, sino también por haberme condenado a esta vida que no merezco. Y también me vengaré de todas aquellas personas que estuvieron involucradas. Y como pago a esto, te devolveré las libretas de tu querida hermana. Ahora… ambos nos odiamos por igual, y si algo llegase a salir mal, los dos caeremos y moriremos. Y eso nos hará igualmente felices… Ver sufrir al otro… Pase lo que pase… ambos ganamos. Las cosas no podrían haber ido mejor entre nosotros…

El shinigami, aunque trató de mostrar entereza, no pudo evitar esbozar una diabólica sonrisa frente al joven humano. Como resultado, ambos rieron bellacamente. Deementy estaba satisfecho de que todo hasta el momento estuviera saliendo a pedir de boca. Pero no había por qué confiarse. La verdadera batalla estaba a punto de comenzar. Una batalla que reiniciaría aquella contienda que se había quedado pendiente hace años y que decidiría, de una buena vez por todas, que clase de orden debería regir el mundo humano a final de cuentas.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. CAP 5: Amistad

En el capítulo anterior: Satoshi finalmente se ha dado cuenta de la verdad. Las pistas que había reunido en base a las condiciones de la muerte de su padre reveladas por Deementy junto con el odio del shinigami a éste ble hicieron confirmar el terrible siniestro. Su padre había sido Kira, el anterior poseedor de la Death Note que engañó y manipuló al mundo con su poder. Por otro lado, la conversación que tuvo con Sato le hizo redordar a Deementy al dolor por el que había pasado en aquella época donde ocurrió la muerte de su hermana sin que él pudise hacer nada para evitarla. Luego de escuchar toda la verdad de los labios de Deementy, Satoshi Yagami se decide a seguie adelante con el trato entre él y el shinigami teniendo en mente ejecutar en el proceso una terrible venganza contra la humanidad, convencido de que esta junto con la intervención de los cuadernos de la muerte en la vida de sus padres, eran los responsables del tremendo dolor que habitaba ahora en su destrozada alma.

* * *

**LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO**

**CAPITULO 5: AMISTAD**

El tiempo a veces solía pasar muy rápido. Ya era viernes, el día en que Karen y Satoshi habían quedado de verse de vuelta. La jovencita se levantó de la cama —más o menos por eso de las 9:00 AM, muy temprano para ella— con aquel único pensamiento en mente. ¿Qué cosas harían? ¿A dónde irían esta vez? Eso era lo de menos. Lo más importante para ella era que, probablemente, ésta sería la última vez que se verían antes de que la mandasen a Estados Unidos, por lo que debía de mencionárselo ya. Si bien aún faltaban otras dos semanas más para que ella junto con su compañero Aarón emprendieran el viaje, lo más seguro es que después de esta reunión ya no habría otro momento para decírselo. Y esto se debía a la peculiar manera de contactarse que tenían entre ellos: Como ambos no tenían ningún método para comunicarse a distancia y planear sus encuentros, durante cada reunión ellos planificaban a detalle el lugar, la hora y las actividades de la siguiente reunión. En caso de no definirse la fecha y lugar del siguiente encuentro, se acordaba que ellos se verían de nuevo en dos semanas, el mismo día, en el mismo parque al que acostumbraban ir, a las 4:00 PM. Era por eso que lo más probable, a menos de que hiciesen algún plan para verse en una semana o menos, era que ésta iría a ser la última vez que se verían en un considerable lapso de tiempo.

Karen aún no confiaba en ese tal "L", pues nada le garantizaba que realmente aquel individuo cumpliría su promesa de tenerla allá solamente durante un mes. "Nada les impide que una vez yo allá, se inventen un montón de pretextos para retenerme el tiempo que ellos quieran" pensaba la pelirroja mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, con su ya peculiar y desalineada camisa a medio abrochar. "Como nada me garantiza que podré regresar en un mes, lo mejor será decirle a Max que estaré allá por un tiempo indefinido". La catorceañera entró a su alcoba y, después de haberse percatado por la ventana de que nadie estuviese rondando en el patio trasero, saltó hábilmente hacia la rama del enorme árbol y bajó a través de el mismo. "No importa lo que pase… Voy a luchar para regresar al orfanato lo más pronto posible, aún si eso significa tener que hacer todo lo que ellos quieren… Espera… ¿Qué tal si ese es precisamente el plan de L para hacer que yo obedezca y haga lo que él quiere…? ¡Pero claro! ¡Es un maldito chantajista! Además, hacer lo que ellos quieren tampoco me garantizará poder volver…". La joven genio recorrió con presura los jardines del internado hasta llegar a las murallas de la parte trasera de la construcción, donde, sin que ella se lo esperase, se encontraba Aarón, esperándola recargado en el muro.

— ¿Vas a citarte con ese amiguito tuyo insistentemente? Estoy plenamente seguro de que le habías ratificado al señor Gerald que te habrías de pasar estudiando toda la tarde…

— ¡Aarón! No molestes. Dime que haces aquí —contestó la ojiazul un poco malhumorada.

—Sosiégate. Ya te he asegurado que no delataré con nadie tu secreto. Sólo vine porque fastidiarte un poco es plenamente deleitable. Le guiñó un ojo maliciosamente.

La jovencilla de cabellos escarlatas frunció el ceño, infló un poco las mejillas a modo de berrinche y le miró con desconfianza y rencor.

—Hablo en serio —agregó—… aún me encuentro en deuda contigo por haberme apoyado hasta el final…, no deseo que vayas a pensar que yo soy un vil ingrato. Si te sirve mi ayuda, me ofrezco a cuidar, a prevenir que alguien se entere de tu ausencia mientras estás ocupada afuera. Así tú podrás sentirte más tranquila, ¿no lo crees…?

—Ya qué… —suspiró, algo resignada—. Sólo no vayas a meter la pata.

— ¿Pero yo cuando he metido la pata, eh…?

—Tu mayor metedura de pata fue el haberte criado tan grosero, engreído y cínico —le respondió con firme voz mientras se alistaba a trepar por el enorme muro. El crío de negros cabellos y piel pálida ya no le contestó; prefería no exponerse a que Karen comenzase a tergiversar sus propias palabras como solía hacer en aquella veces que ella perdía la paciencia para con él y esperó a que ésta terminase de marcharse para regresar dentro del orfanato y ocuparse de sus asuntos. Él aún estaba muy feliz de pensar que ya solo faltaban dos semanas para viajar y conocer en persona al hombre al que tanto había admirado desde pequeño, deseando seguir sus pasos.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Ya eran las 4:15 PM. Kitty apenas acababa de llegar al sitio donde tanto ella como Max solían reunirse. No era sorpresa para la muchacha que el rubio todavía no estuviese ahí, aunque tampoco ella era muy puntual a final de cuentas como para enfadarse. La pelirroja permaneció sentada en un banco del parque, esperando a que su amigo llegara.

"Si le digo que me van a mandar a conocer a un detective mundialmente desconocido, Max creerá que le estoy diciendo mentiras… pero… él es muy perspicaz y siempre se da cuenta cuando le estoy ocultando algo. Aunque no creo que sea necesario tocar el tema y explicárselo todo. Sólo tengo que decirle que me mandarán un mes o dos a USA para estudiar en una universidad como el MIT, o algo así…" meditaba la hermosa jovencita, pensando en la mejor manera de contarle a su amigo lo de su viaje.

Dieron las 4:50 PM en el reloj de Kitty y aún no se veían las luces de Max. Ya no era del todo normal que alguien se tardara tanto para asistir a una reunión. No obstante, este tipo de situaciones ya se había dado para ambos. Si por alguna razón, alguno de los dos no pudiera venir a verse con el otro, el próximo encuentro se planearía para dentro de dos semanas, el mismo día y en el mismo lugar. Y aquel que faltó tendría que explicar las razones por las que no pudo asistir —no pudo escabullirse, salió a algún lugar con su madre, etcétera— teniendo que ser estas creíbles y comprensibles. No obstante, el deber de la otra persona siempre era el esperar hasta el último momento la llegada del otro, pues no fuera a ser que simplemente a uno de ellos se le haya hecho tarde y, entonces, el verdadero culpable, el responsable de que fallase la reunión, el que dejó plantado al otro, habría sido el que se fue antes de que el otro pudiese llegar. No obstante, lo último que deseaba la bella Karen era que su amigo no asistiese, ya que en dos semanas ya no serían capaces de volver a verse.

"Tal vez lo está haciendo para vengarse por lo de la última vez… ese mocoso infantil y rencoroso…" pensó enfadada de ver que Max aún no llegaba. "Cuando lo vea le voy a meter una paliza por tenerme esperándolo como una loca."

Lo que ella no sabía es que su amigo Max ya había llegado al parque hacía un buen tiempo. Éste se encontraba observándola de lejos, parado junto a un viejo árbol de nogal, en una pequeña colina del parque, con su demoníaco compañero detrás de él. Claro que nadie más que el ojimaple podía ver a aquel siniestro shinigami plateado.

"Kitty…" pensaba el rubio mientras miraba desde lo lejos la inconfundible figura de su amiga. Aquel cabello tan intensamente rojo, largo hasta llegarle a la cadera, y esa ropa tan floja y desgastada que siempre se ponía, la hacían fácil de identificar aún desde lo lejos. "A pesar de que juré odiar a todos y a todo en este mundo… tú eres de lo poco a lo que yo no puedo odiar. Si te llegases a involucrar en esto… podrías salir lastimada. Y en el peor de los casos, yo me vería obligado a asesinarte… Lo mejor será que nuestros caminos no se vuelvan a cruzar…"

—Max… —el shinigami plateado comenzó a tocar con su helada garra el hombro del joven, pero éste se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no se inmutó.

"Tú… que eres la niña más maravillosa que alguien podría conocer… no mereces tener como amigo a un mal nacido como yo…"

—Max… —insistió el shinigami.

"Así es… No merezco estar contigo… Éste será un adiós…"

— ¡Max…!

— ¡¿Qué quieres, mal nacido? —Volteó y le gritó con rabia a Deementy—. ¿No ves que me estoy luciendo?

—Esa jovencita ya se dio cuenta de que estás aquí y viene para acá.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes! ¡Pedazo de…!

— ¡Maaax…! — Gritó Karen con su dulce voz en una tonalidad enérgica. El rubio tuvo que callarse y voltear de nuevo hacia la vereda, donde pudo confirmar que su amiga se iba acercando corriendo a donde se encontraba.

"¡Oh, no…! Ya me vio" pensó asustado. "Si corro, sólo conseguiré que me persiga y se extrañe de mi comportamiento…"

—Max —finalmente la niña había llegado donde el rubio y su dios de la muerte. Comenzó a reclamarle con un tono molesto mas no agresivo—: ¡Eres un mequetrefe! Te estabas escondiendo de mí para vengarte por lo de la última vez.

—Si eso fuera… mi reloj marcarían las 5:45 —contestó fríamente, como si no estuviera dando uno de sus tantos sarcasmos.

— ¡Cínico! —la jovencita le arrojó un golpe a la cabeza para castigarle, como siempre solía hacerlo en estos casos. Sin embargo, esta vez pasó algo que la dejó desconcertada: en lugar de que Max se acurrucará torpemente para recibir el golpe de su pequeño y blanquecino puño mientras hacía una mueca de niño castigado pero sin arrepentimiento alguno de su travesura, en esta ocasión Max alzó su brazo izquierdo a la altura de su cabeza y lo usó para protegerse del inofensivo coscorrón que Karen le había arrojado.

"Max… tú…" tal acción desconcertó mucho a Karen. Su amigo no era de esa clase de muchachos que reaccionaran agresivamente ante tal situación, al menos no con ella. Su desconcierto aumentó más cuando miró detenidamente el rostro del rubio. Su gesto y su mirada eran diferentes. Casi irreconocibles.

—Max… ¿te ocurre algo? Parece que estas molesto.

—Estoy bien. No es nada…

— ¿Seguro…?

—Sí. Vamos a sentarnos.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia el banco donde Kitty lo había estado esperando. Kitty aún estaba extrañada. Pensó que probablemente estaba enojado por algo que le había ocurrido y que, una vez que se le pasara el coraje, le contaría con lujo de detalles su problema, como siempre era costumbre entre ellos. Una vez sentados, la ojiazul trató de conversar con él al ver la falta de iniciativa del rubio.

—Y bien, Max… ¿Te trajiste los cómics que dijiste que me prestarías en cuanto los terminaras de leer?

—Lo siento. Se me olvidaron…

— ¿Qué? ¡Oye! Me lo prometiste.

—No es para tanto…

—Argh… tú no tienes remedio —refunfuñó la pelirroja—. Bueno, ya qué… al fin y al cabo, pedirte que se te quite lo torpe sería como pedirle nueces al cactus.

El rubio no respondió a la ofensa. En lugar de eso continuó viendo hacia lo lejos con ese gesto frío que no tenía nada que ver con el Max al que la pelirroja estaba acostumbrada. Kitty volvió a extrañarse y nuevamente trató de llamar la atención de su amigo.

—Oye Max —volvió a comentar la ojiazul—, respecto al juego de la vez pasada. Lo he estado pensando bien, y ¡quiero que me des la revancha! Esta vez no caeré en tus sucias trampas.

—No puedo. Tal vez otro día.

— ¿N-no…? —Se anonadó—. ¿Por qué…?

—Debo de regresar a mi casa temprano hoy. Le prometí a mi madre que estudiaría un poco más para los exámenes finales. Ya solo faltan los más difíciles y quiero salir bien librado de ellos. Si vine para acá fue sólo para no dejarte plantada.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando…?" —pensó la jovencita. A ella simplemente le extrañaba que el ser más despreocupado que había conocido y podría conocer estuviese diciendo que no se divertiría porque debía ponerse a estudiar. Kitty concluyó que esto no era otra cosa más que un malísimo pretexto de su amigo. Y con ello confirmó su sospecha de que algo le estaba ocurriendo.

—Vamos, ¿no puedes posponerlo aunque sea sólo por este día? —La jovencita se paró del banco del parque y se postró en frente de su amigo, para rogarle con la mirada, con esos enormes ojos azul profundo que se quedara más tiempo.

—Lo lamento. —Max permaneció con el mismo semblante frío con el que había llegado, ni aún teniendo delante ante sus ojos los de su amiga, suplicantes, preocupados, su frialdad no cedió ni un grado—. Tal vez otro día, cuando hayan comenzado las vacaciones de verano.

A Kitty ya no le quedó la menor duda. Algo andaba mal. ¿Dónde estaba el niño ocurrente y sarcástico, con ese gesto tan desvergonzado y a la vez tan humilde que lo hacía único? Si bien era cierto que suele ser serio y discreto con los demás, aún en su seriedad mantenía un gesto calido y humano. Y con ella, él siempre tenía una sonrisa guardada que sacaba cuando había la oportunidad de ser travieso y ocurrente. ¿En dónde había quedado ese niño hiperactivo, siempre dispuesto a aceptar un reto? Ese cínico sinvergüenza, que siempre encontraba la manera de gozar la vida sin importarle las circunstancias y las consecuencias. Ya no quedaba reflejado nada de eso en su ahora opaca mirada. Nada de aquel jovencito que gustaba de ser autentico sin importarle en lo absoluto lo que los demás pensarían de él; si los demás lo creían un tonto, él sabía que los tontos eran ellos y no él. No, ya no quedaba rastro de ese niño en su mirada. Su cabello rubio acastañado, lacio y bien definido, esparcido hacia todas las direcciones de su rostro y cabeza; sus ojos maple, enormes como platos y brillantes como los de un pequeño niño; su nariz recta y delgada; sus labios finos y su piel blanca y tersa. Todo estaba en su lugar. Pero ese muchacho no era su Max. No se sentía ni se comportaba como él. Ni su mirada era la del de siempre. Ahora era fría y hería fuertemente a quien la recibía. Kitty permaneció observando aquella mirada y encontró que en el fondo de esa frialdad, yacía escondida una tristeza profunda y lastimosa.

—Bueno… creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, Kitty… En dos semanas no sólo habrán terminado los exámenes, sino que también ya estaré consciente de los resultados. Mejor esperemos hasta entonces para la revancha de "King of Warriors."

—No, Max… eso no será posible… —contestó la ojiazul, algo cabizbaja.

— ¿No…? ¿Por qué…?

Kitty tragó saliva y meditó por un instante. Aún no estaba al 100% segura, pero la hora de decírselo había llegado. Si a eso se le añadía el extraño aspecto y comportamiento de su amigo, se deduciría con facilidad lo difícil que era para ella explicarle lo de su partida.

—Verás… —nuevamente la pelirroja tomó asiento; sin voltear a ver directamente al rubio, pues no se sentía capaz de verlo a la cara y contárselo al mismo tiempo—. Tú sabes como son en el orfanato donde vivo. Siempre se la pasan buscando la manera de ponerme a estudiar como una loca. Y esta vez… han llegado muy lejos…

Si se hubiese tratado del Max que Kitty conocía, éste ya le hubiese interrumpido a la jovencita para decirle uno de sus tantos comentarios irónicos que él tenía hacia el lugar donde vivía. En cambio, esta vez el rubio permaneció callado y esperó a que su amiga le contara a detalle de su situación.

—Ellos… —continuó la pelirroja—, han decidido mandarme a Estados Unidos a estudiar.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Te van a mandar lejos de Londres…?

— ¡No! Espera… —rápidamente le aclaró a su amigo—. Solo será por un tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No lo se… el tiempo puede variar de acuerdo a como me comporte allá.

El semblante del rubio continuaba algo frío y distanciado a cada momento. No obstante, las palabras de su amiga lo hicieron tener un presentimiento, como si esto, muy en el fondo, le concerniese más de lo que él podría creer.

—No lo entiendo. ¿No se supone qué aquí tienen todo lo necesario para criar a una superdotada cómo tú? ¿Por qué tienen que mandarte hasta allá?

—Lo que pasa es que ellos quieren que conozca a cierta persona. Un ex residente del orfanato, bastante destacado. Según ellos, él podría enseñarme muchas cosas. Él vive en los Estados Unidos, y van a mandarme a conocerlo en dos semanas. Una vez allá, no sé cuanto tiempo me quede.

Max meditó las palabras de su amiga. Pensó que esto era precisamente lo que él quería. Con Kitty ausente, él podría concentrarse en sus objetivos sin que ella pudiese involucrarse y salir perjudicada. Incluso, si existía la posibilidad de que ella jamás volviera, sería lo mejor para ambos.

—Ya veo… —añadió Max taciturnamente—, aunque… realmente, preferiría que no te tuvieras que ir. No me explico qué clase de sujeto es para que piensen que te va a servir de algo… Y a todo esto, ¿quién es ese supuesto hombre importante a quien debes conocer?

— No lo se… la verdad es algo extraño, pero no me dijeron su nombre. Solo sé que ese sujeto se hace llamar _L_… Es algo raro.

Una ráfaga de sensaciones intensas recorrió cada una de las células del jovencillo al escuchar aquel pseudónimo. "¡¿_L_…! ¿Podrá ser él…? ¡I-imposible…!" —pensó ofuscadamente, mientras su rostro comenzaba a reflejar la impresión que le había llegado. Su rostro sudaba frío y sus enormes ojos maple se dilataron a niveles extremos. Fue tanta su impresión que permaneció paralizado durante unos segundos, hasta que su amiga lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Max… ¡Max!

— ¿Di-dijiste L acaso…? —el rubio finalmente reaccionó—. ¿No se tratará del famoso detective internacional…? ¿Acaso es el mismo L?

Kitty se sorprendió. No esperaba que Max conociese a aquel sujeto. Ella nunca había escuchado antes de la existencia de L, y pensó que nadie más en el mundo exterior, que no estuviese involucrado con él, pudiese saber de su existencia.

— ¿Entonces tú también sabes quien es?

—Más o menos… —Max fue retomando entereza en lo que al mismo tiempo pensaba "Esto no puede ser cierto"—. Escuché acerca de L en Internet. Bueno, la verdad es que nunca se le menciona en la televisión, en la radio o en sitios web comerciales, pero hay algunos sitios de la red donde se habla de un hombre de identidad desconocida, que es el arma secreta de la policía internacional, y que resuelve cualquier crimen sin importar que tan difícil sea. Es como el líder supremo de la policía del mundo.

—A mí también me dijeron lo mismo… —agachó la mirada—, eso quiere decir que se trata del mismo L.

Karen pensaba que, quizás, Max en realidad sabía más de lo que ella misma creía saber, y reflexionaba en si tal vez no habría inconveniente en contárselo todo. Después de todo, él era su mejor amigo.

—También me dijeron —agregó— que él fue un residente del orfanato, y que ahora es uno de los benefactores más importantes de la fundación. Por alguna extraña razón, ese sujeto piensa que soy una niña talentosa y quiere conocerme. Mis profesores pensaron que esta experiencia me sería de utilidad, que conocerlo haría que yo obtuviese más interés en el estudio y me volvería más disciplinada. Así que decidieron trasladarme un tiempo al orfanato que tienen allá en USA, para así conocer en persona a aquel sujeto. Aún no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo me quedaré allá.

—Pero… ¿cómo es que permitiste que tomaran esa decisión sin tu consentimiento?

—Yo… yo no quería ir… pero tengo un amigo. Un amigo que admira profundamente a aquel sujeto y desea seguir sus pasos. Él y yo propusimos que en lugar de mandarme a mí lo mandaran a él, pero no quisieron. Y mi amigo realmente deseaba más que nada conocerlo. Así que llegamos a un acuerdo: a él también lo dejarían viajar a USA si yo también iba con él.

—Ya veo… ¿Crees que irán a tenerte mucho tiempo allá…?

— Me dijeron que en un mes me dejarían regresar si así lo quería, si hacía todo lo que ellos me dijeran. Pero no confío en ellos. No sé cuanto tiempo me vaya a quedar allá —su suave voz se tornó un tanto tristona y preocupada—. La verdad… tengo miedo de que una vez allá decidan retenerme el tiempo que se les dé la gana. Pero no te preocupes. Una vez allá, planeo hablar personalmente con él para pedirle que me permita regresar a Inglaterra lo antes posible. Tú sabes que esa es mi especialidad. Si no estuviera segura de lograrlo, jamás hubiera aceptado que me mandasen lejos.

Nuevamente Max permaneció callado y serio. La pelirroja se encontraba un poco afligida, pues temía que con esto Max se enfurecería y le gritaría que no está de acuerdo con que ella fuera a dejarse mandar lejos solo para que otro miembro de aquel "orfanato-manicomio" pudiese cumplir su capricho. Ya que si algo le había enseñado su amigo, era precisamente el nunca dejarse manipular por las demás personas.

—Tú en verdad no quieres ir… ¿O sí…?

—Pero que tonterías dices. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo jamás me prestaría para estas tonterías —respondió.

—En fin… supongo que ya no te queda otra solución que cumplir tu palabra… No te preocupes. Yo también confío en que estarás bien y regresarás pronto.

—Pero… ¿Y qué pasará si no? ¡Imagínate si al final no me permitirán regresar en mucho tiempo…! —La pelirroja frunció el ceño y se volteó hacia el lado contrario de su amigo—. No soportaría tener que separarme de ti por tanto tiempo.

— ¿Ah, sí…? ¿Y por qué no…? —el muchacho de avellanados ojos, aun absorto, le preguntó.

— ¿Eh…? —Kitty se asustó y reaccionó de forma turbada al escuchar la tan peculiar e inesperada pregunta. Ante ello, ésta dirigió su mirada al piso y, con un tono de voz nervioso y tartamudeante, le contestó al ojimaple mientras jugaba torpemente con los dedos de su mano entrelazándolos unos con otros—. Es que… Lo que pasa… Lo que p-asa… ¡Lo que pasa es que si me voy hasta allá de seguro terminaré rodeada de chicos genios residentes del orfanato de allá…! ¡ Y entonces, me voy a quedar sin nadie lo bastante estúpido para golpearlo y burlarme de él! ¡Ja, ja ja ja…! ¿Te lo imaginas?

Lo que Kitty pretendía era que el rubio le contestara el pseudoinsulto para poder reclamarle y cambiar de tema. Pero…

—Jum… Tienes razón. Ese sería un gran problema para ti —contestó sin inmutarse por el provocativo comentario.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" pensó más extrañada que nunca la pelirroja. "¿Por qué no me contestas: _La estúpida es otra, que se está dejando chantajear por una letra del alfabeto_?"

— Bien —Continuó el jovenzuelo—. Si eso es lo que te preocupa lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrar la manera de seguir en contacto conmigo mientras te encuentras allá. Así podrás seguir faltándome al respeto y puede que hasta gritarme, aunque ya no me podrás seguir golpeando, pero todavía podrás seguir llamándome torpe, idiota y demás. Y yo por mi parte podré saber con exactitud cuando volverás, ya que tú vas a decírmelo.

— ¿Eh…?

— ¿Tienes una cuenta de Messenger?

—No… —contestó en voz baja—, me han enseñado de todo en informática, pero como no me dejan usar los PC del orfanato para nada que no sea educativo, pues… nunca estuve interesada en abrir una cuenta para mí.

—Entonces, cuando llegues allá, abre una cuenta y contáctame a través de ella.

—P-pero… —la jovencita encogió los hombros—. ¿Realmente crees que no me meteré en…?

— ¡Ya sé! —no le permitió terminar de dar el pretexto a su amiga y se levantó del banco para acercarse y agacharse justo en frente de ella mientras se metía la mano al bolsillo, buscando algo en él—. Yo te daré una de las mías. Veras, como soy el aprendiz de un hacker, tengo como diez cuentas de Messenger o más —el rubio sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel y empuñó un bolígrafo para comenzar a escribir sobre éste—. La mayoría están registradas con nombres, direcciones y datos falsos. Con ellas casi siempre me pongo a hacer maldades. Te daré la dirección de una de ellas junto con su contraseña para que puedas usarla una vez que llegues allá.

— ¡Oye Max! ¿De dónde se te ocurren estos disparates…? —la tierna tez de la niña se ruborizó de la ofuscación.

—Toma. —El ojimaple le ofreció a su amiga el pedazo de hoja. Ésta lo tomó y, tras haber mirado lo que había anotado Max en él, lo dobló y lo guardó en su bolsillo, aún sobrecogida por las ocurrencias de su amigo—. Una vez que te instales allá, busca la manera de hacerte con un PC y averigua más o menos a qué horas puedes utilizarla a tus anchas sin que los de ahí vigilen lo que haces. Una vez que lo hayas confirmado, métete a esta cuenta. Para entonces yo habré eliminado todos los contactos que tengo en ella y solo dejaré las direcciones de mis otras cuentas. Mándale a cada una un mail o un "mensaje corto en espera", donde digas más o menos a que horas puedes conectarte. Y así yo me conectaré contigo a esas horas.

—Oye… Bueno… lo intentaré… pero si veo que es imposible no lo haré. Si me meto en problemas, después ese L no me dejará regresar pronto a Londres. Eso claramente me lo advirtieron.

—No digas eso, Kitty —contestó el rubio mientras se incorporaba. Una chispa de disgusto pasó fugazmente por su rostro—. Al igual que tú, yo me sentiría muy mal si no pudiera saber de ti en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Eh…? —las suaves mejillas de la niña de cabellos escarlatas se enrojecieron ligeramente, dándoles una tierna coloración rosada, mientras sus azules ojos se abrían un poco más en respuesta a las palabras de Max.

—Primero me dijiste que te distanciarías de ella —graznó burlonamente, aunque con un tono seco, el shinigami plateado que se encontraba a un lado de los jóvenes, sabiendo que sólo el rubio podría oírlo. Su intención precisamente era provocarlo—, y ahora le dices que no puedes apartarte de ella. ¡Ja!

A pesar de que tal comentario sádico le hizo hervir la sangre por dentro, el joven Sato no le hizo caso y continuó concentrado en su amiga.

— Grrr… —sin previo aviso la pelirroja le conectó al rubio un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, que sonó bastante fuerte y profundo—. ¡Tú lo que tratas es hacer que me avergüence como la ultima vez, idiota! ¡Inmaduro! ¡Sinvergüenza!

—Te equivocas… —contestó adolorido mientras se tocaba el lugar del golpe con la mano—. Bueno… quizás también por eso. Pero también lo digo porque es cierto.

—Bueno… —aún insegura, la jovencita comenzó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos—. Que remedio… lo haré.

Max permaneció callado por unos instantes, mientras pensaba detenidamente en algo, y después contestó:

—Me alegro mucho. Sólo espero que a final de cuentas no permanezcas mucho tiempo allá. Bueno, creo que ya se me hizo tarde. Como te había dicho, estoy muy atareado y mi madre me está esperando.

— ¡Espera! Aún es muy temprano. Y lo más probable es que ésta sea la última vez que nos veamos antes de que me manden a USA. ¿Acaso no quieres…?

—Despabílate, que eso no es ningún problema —refunfuñó el rubio—. Déjame ver… ¿Cuándo te marchas a USA?

—El 8 de agosto, a primera hora —contestó algo molesta ante el comportamiento tan indolente del rubio.

—Bien. Entonces eso significa que aún tenemos dos semanas —continuaba diciendo mientras lentamente se alejaba de su amiga para tomar el camino del parque—. Sólo tenemos que volver a vernos otro día, en el que no tengamos ningún asunto pendiente. Te juro que ese día haremos todo lo que tú quieras. Pero por hoy lo mejor será despedirnos…

— ¡Espera! —La ojiazul se levantó para tratar de alcanzar a su amigo, quien ya le llevaba una considerable ventaja—. ¿No vamos a planear entonces que día vernos?

Ya dentro del sendero, Max comenzó a correr sin siquiera voltearse donde su amiga. —Yo mismo iré al orfanato y te dejaré un mensaje para decirte que día vernos.

— ¡¿Qué? —gritó a lo lejos la pelirroja a su amigo, quien ya se encontraba muy retirado de ella—. ¡Estás loco! Si vas al orfanato nos vas a meter en problemas a ambos.

El rubio ya no le contestó y continuó alejándose hasta perderse de vista, acompañado secretamente por aquella criatura plateada que ni la pelirroja ni nadie más excepto él podía ver. Kitty pensó en correr también y alcanzarlo, pero estaba tan confundida por el comportamiento tan inusual de su amigo, que se quedó inmóvil, reflexionando cuidadosamente lo que había vivido hace unos instantes:

"Max estuvo más raro de lo normal hoy…" meditaba con un fruncido gesto de preocupación. "Primero: esa actitud tan fría, tan distante, tan indiferente, que sólo me hace suponer una cosa: algo grave debió de haberle ocurrido. Y el hecho de que no quisiera contármelo… no es normal. Después me dijo que tenía mucha prisa y, por ello, no tenía tiempo para ponerse a jugar conmigo. Eso es una indiscutible mentira. Él NUNCA tiene nada que hacer que no sea dedicarse a la vagancia y al ocio. Y por último… cuando mencioné el sobrenombre de L, Max puso una cara de escepticismo y desesperación. ¿Por qué se puso tan nervioso…? Además… a pesar de que había dicho que le urgía por irse, en cuanto comencé a hablarle de mi viaje comenzó a tomar interés y se quedó más tiempo. Después me pidió que me pusiera en contacto con él una vez allá. Lo hizo pidiéndome que tomara precauciones de no ser descubierta y hasta me facilitó uno de sus Messengers para que no tuviese excusa. Y no se marchó hasta que yo le aseguré que lo haría. Una vez hecho esto, se marchó con prisa, como si lo hiciese para que no tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Que él dijera que irá al orfanato para avisarme cuando nos volveríamos a ver, aún cuando él me había jurado hace mucho tiempo que nunca pisaría ese sitio, ya que _ese manicomio_ es para él el último lugar que pisaría… Todo esto es muy extraño…"

Kitty permaneció meditando un tiempo más en aquel parque. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. Había algo en el rostro de su amigo que no le permitía estar tranquila, pues se preguntaba una y otra vez que pudo haberle pasado para que ahora sus ojos reflejaran tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Era inadmisible todo, absolutamente todo lo que vivió hace unos momentos.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

La puerta principal del apartamento se abrió sin previo aviso y aquel jovencito de cabellos dorados entró en compañía del shinigami plateado, quien se le había adelantado atravesando las paredes de la edificación como si estas fuesen simples hologramas.

—Sato, otra vez llegas temprano —dijo su madre adoptiva desde la cocina del apartamento como cálido recibimiento—. La cena estará servida en apenas una hora más.

—Gracias, mamá. Estaré estudiando en mi habitación hasta entonces. Ya solo me falta un examen y quiero contestarlo lo mejor posible.

El joven de cabellos dorados subió por las escaleras del apartamento y entró a su alcoba. Le puso el seguro a la puerta y se colocó en el centro del dormitorio. No prendió la luz, por lo que el desordenado lugar lucía oscuro y lúgubre. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio y sin parpadear. Deementy tan sólo lo observaba.

— Jum… ju ju ju… —de repente una sonrisa de índole indescriptible se fue pintando en su rostro —. ¡Je, je, je… ja, ja, ja ja ja JA JA JAJA…!

Verlo carcajearse de esa manera hubiera impresionado hasta a la persona más fuerte y familiarizada con los casos de demencia más crudos. El shinigami sólo observó tal acto de su humano con frialdad y le preguntó confundido:

— ¿Por qué te estas riendo…?

—Ju, ju… —luego de un resoplido, el rubio dejó de reír—. L…, nunca imagine que daría contigo tan fácilmente. —Se dejó caer en su desatendida cama y sacó de su mochila aquella Death Note que Deementy le había dado arriesgando su vida, y que él ahora portaba con orgullo. Había escrito en su portada, con tinta roja, en letra hiragana, la sentencia que podía ser leída como _Desu Noto_, la pronunciación de Death Note en su lengua natal. Adentro, en la contraportada, había escrito, con una especie de tinta blanca y también en letra hiragana, una sentencia, que traduciéndola del nipón decía: _El cielo y el infierno no existen. Todos los humanos al morir, sin importar lo que hicieron en vida, van al mismo lugar después de fallecer. Y ese lugar es la nada._ Aquella verdad se la había dicho Deementy y él la escribió en el cuaderno para recordarla cada vez que escribiese un nombre en ella y matase a alguien; para así no tener ninguna vacilación ni culpa cada vez que usase el poder del cuaderno.

— ¿Así que te encuentras en USA, L? Bien, jamás imagine que encontraría la manera de vigilar tus movimientos.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó el shinigami.

—Veras, Deementy. Cuando escuché que Kitty iría a USA a conocer a ese detectivillo creí que esto no podía ser posible, que sólo se trataba de una coincidencia… pero… las descripciones que leí en Internet y las que Kitty me dio, coinciden a la perfección. No cabe duda: se trata del mismo bastardo… Kitty y yo somos muy buenos amigos. Una vez que dé comienzo mi plan, estoy seguro que contaré con ella para que me diga los movimientos y reacciones de ese maldito L.

—Pero… ¿Estas seguro? ¿Qué tal si a ella no se le comenta nada al respecto?

—Tú no la conoces. Es obvio que para nada va a estar involucrada en este caso, pero aún así ella es muy perspicaz y curiosa. Aún si no le dijesen nada, ella encontrará la manera de enterarse de lo que está pasando. Entonces, sólo tengo que hacer que me lo platique de forma muy discreta, y así siempre estaré un paso delante de los movimientos de ese mal nacido.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no querías involucrarla en todo esto. ¿No crees que podría correr peligro si la utilizas así?

Max permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar la interrogante que le plantó el shinigami. Su mirada un tanto agresiva y demente se fue suavizando luego de aquellas palabras. Finalmente, le contestó.

—Ella es una gatita, y los gatos tienen nueve vidas… Confió en que ella estará bien. No es que ella realmente sea un obstáculo, al menos no tiene porqué volverse uno mientras se mantenga firme en su decisión de no seguirle el juego al detective orate. Pero realmente es imprescindible que ella me tenga al tanto. Gracias a eso finalmente podré llevar a cabo un plan que había estado concibiendo mas en otras condiciones sería demasiado arriesgado —añadió mientras comenzaba a hojear la Death Note.

—Vaya… —dijo el shinigami con un tono entre serio e irónico—. Así que finalmente te decidiste a utilizar el cuaderno.

—Sí… —musitó fría y quedamente—. Las únicas personas en el mundo que deben de saber de la existencia de la Death Note son ese mal nacido de L y los hombres que trabajaron junto con él durante el caso, cuando luchó contra mi padre. Si comienzo a utilizarla, únicamente ellos sabrán lo que está pasando. Esa sería una buena manera de retarlos, de traerlos hacia mí y, por consiguiente, de tenderles una trampa. Pero… ellos ya saben cual es el modus operandi de Kira. Si llegasen a quitarme el cuaderno, entonces me quedaría sin poder y sería vencido. Por otro lado, investigar mi identidad les resultará mucho más fácil que con mi padre. Es por eso que debo tomar precauciones primero.

Después de aquellas palabras, el rubio acastañado se dirigió al escritorio con el cuaderno en brazos. Se sentó, abrió el cuaderno, y comenzó a arrancarle con cuidado una hoja tras otra. Procurando extirpárselas desde la raíz.

—Lo que tengo que hacer es utilizar el cuaderno para que aquellos que conocen la existencia del mismo se enteren de mi existencia. Entonces, L tratará de encontrarme para detenerme. Lo que no sabe es que lo tendré vigilado a través de Kitty, y así estaré siempre un paso delante de él. Bueno, en realidad no creo que la ventaja sea muy significativa si esto se alarga por mucho tiempo.

El joven Satoshi ya había terminado de arrancar diez hojas del cuaderno al término de aquellas palabras. Después de eso cerró la libreta y, tras esperar unos segundos, la abrió de nuevo y se puso a contar las hojas que le quedaban.

—Entonces, vas a utilizar el cuaderno para liquidar a los criminales y así provocar a ese detective.

—No seas estúpido, Deementy —respondió el ojimaple mientras continuaba hojeando el cuaderno—. Si yo me pusiera a hacer eso, le estaría aminorando el trabajo a ese imbécil. Si hago que los crímenes disminuyan, L y la policía internacional sólo se tendrían que concentrar en capturarme a mí, y entonces terminaría teniendo a toda la policía, a la que le aligeré el trabajo, concentrándose, ocupándose unicamente en capturarme. Esa es una gran ironía. Que la persona que le facilita el trabajo a la policía termine siendo el criminal más buscado por ésta… Je… No… no voy a cometer el mismo error que el imbécil de mi padre.

Después de eso, Deementy permaneció callado y observando a su humano. Mientras tanto, Sato finalmente había terminado de contar las páginas de su Death Note.

—No puedo creerlo —exclamó el rubio—. Por muy increíble que sea, lo que me dijiste resultó ser cierto. Este cuaderno tenía exactamente cien hojas. Le arranqué diez de ellas y lo cerré. Después volví a contar el número de páginas y… ¡el cuaderno seguía teniendo cien hojas!

—Claramente te lo había dicho. Una Death Note no es indestructible. Pero si se conserva, ésta jamás se termina. Sin importar cuantas hojas les arranques o cuantas paginas utilices, siempre seguirá teniendo el mismo número de páginas en blanco.

—O sea que si yo llenara una hoja en blanco y me pusiera a contar cuantas paginas en blanco me quedan, seguirían habiendo cien hojas en blanco, ¿no? —el shinigami de coraza plateada le asintió—. Vaya, entonces el cuaderno pasaría a tener 101 hojas en lugar de cien… Uff… ¡No quisiera imaginarme el grosor que debían de tener los cuadernos de mis padres! —comentó irónicamente.

—Te equivocas —aclaró fríamente el shinigami—. La Death Note siempre conserva las mismas dimensiones sin importar cuanto se haya escrito en ella.

—Mmm… —reflexionó Max mientras que de nuevo volvía a arrancar más hojas del cuaderno—. O sea… que aunque utilizara unas quinientas hojas en el cuaderno, ¿éste seguiría viéndose del mismo grosor? —nuevamente el shinigami le asintió.

— ¿Se puede saber porqué estás haciendo eso? —preguntó el shinigami con respecto a que Max aún seguía arrancando más hojas.

—Ya te dije. Como los sujetos a los que voy a desafiar ya conocen la existencia de la Death Note, necesitaré tomar algunas precauciones antes de comenzar con mi plan. —Contestó el ojimaple, mientras continuaba arrancando más hojas del cuaderno. Tras haber arrancado otras diez hojas, el rubio castaño volvió a cerrar por unos segundos el cuaderno para después volver a hojearlo y confirmar que éste se había regenerado de nueva cuenta.

"No conseguiré nada con sólo llamar su atención." pensó el ojimaple mientras continuaba contando las páginas del cuaderno. "Si lo que realmente quiero es ejercer presión en ese asqueroso malnacido de L para después acercarme a él y eliminarlo, usar el cuaderno para matar criminales no es una opción. Si lo hiciera, él simplemente tendría que tomarse su tiempo para encontrarme. Ese bastardo es muy influyente y cuenta con un sinnúmero de recursos. Tarde o temprano daría conmigo y me derrotaría. Lo que necesito es hacer que pierda terreno, obligarlo a que actúe rápido sin darle tiempo para hacer correctamente las cosas." finalmente terminó de contar las hojas de su Death Note. De nueva cuenta confirmó que el número de hojas seguía siendo el mismo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, continuó arrancándole más hojas.

—Dime… ¿ya tienes un plan para ir a por ese humano y quitarle el cuaderno que tiene…? —preguntó el dios de la muerte.

Max comenzó a utilizar su mente a todo su poder, buscando cual debía de ser la manera correcta de dar el primer paso. En lo que para una persona solo sería un insignificante segundo, un millón de ideas fueron mezclándose en la singular mente del joven genio, dándose como resultado una sorprendente alquimia de pensamientos dentro de él. Finalmente, una chispa de iluminación atravesó su juicio.

— ¡Lo tengo! ¡Ya se como utilizar la Death Note para derrotar a L!

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Era de noche. El cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado por lo que las estrellas se podían apreciar abiertamente. El silencio reinaba por completo en toda la mansión. En una ventana del tercer piso, ubicada en la parte trasera del orfanato, aún había una habitante que continuaba despierta y se asomaba desde su alcoba para contemplar el firmamento. Aquella jovencita, de cabellos rojos y rostro angelical, se había quedado dormida desde muy temprano. Y tras haber tenido una pesadilla que la hizo despertarse y perder el sueño, la pequeña genio había decidido mirar las estrellas y reflexionar algunos minutos, en lo que el bendito sueño regresaba a ella.

"Ya solo falta una semana para que viaje a USA junto con Aarón" pensó para sí misma mientras contemplaba el firmamento. "Max me dijo que todo estaría bien… pero no es lo que más me preocupa ahora." —Frunció ligeramente el ceño en lo que sacaba aquel pedazo de papel que su amigo le había dado. Observó aquella cuenta de Messenger con su contraseña escritas en él. "Puede que sólo esté exagerando… pero hubo muchas cosas en el comportamiento de ese tonto que… ya no sé que pensar… ¿Porqué me preocupo tanto?" La jovencita continuó observando las brillantes y abundantes estrellas que adornaban aquella tibia noche de agosto. ¿Qué cosas le deparaban allá? ¿Realmente sería capaz de convencer a aquel personaje tan legendario que a ella no le interesa en lo absoluto ser detective ni nada que se le pareciese? Estas y otras preguntas más rondaban por su mente, una y otra vez.

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un inusual ruido que la sacó de su ensimismamiento, proveniente desde abajo. Dicho ruido se escuchaba como si se estuviera raspando alguna superficie con desesperación y sin recato. A Karen no le pareció normal aquel sonido, pues era como si alguien estuviera allá abajo haciéndolo. Por lo que se asomó hacia abajo para observar si había alguien husmeando en los jardines. Pero todas las luces se habían apagado y todo estaba tan oscuro que no se alcanzaba a ver con claridad.

Finalmente el ruido había finalizado, pero la pelirroja aún temía que pudiera tratarse de algún intruso que se había metido al orfanato, un ladrón por mencionar algo. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven bajó rápidamente a través del enorme árbol cercano a su ventana, para tratar de encontrar a la persona que había estado rondando por el jardín en plena media noche. Buscó en los alrededores del jardín y donde pudo haber huido aquel sujeto, pero ya no había nadie alrededor. Aquella persona que estaba deambulando ya se había marchado. La pelirroja se quedó un tanto perpleja, pues le preocupaba bastante el pensar que algún intruso se hubiese atrevido (y logrado) entrar en el orfanato, y las intenciones que éste podría tener. Cuando la jovencita se dispuso a trepar de nuevo por el enorme árbol, notó que había un sobre entremetido en una de las enormes grietas que se habían formado en el viejo roble a causa de su longevidad.

Extrañada, sacó el sobre para verlo a detalle. "¿Acaso lo dejó el sujeto que estaba aquí hace unos instantes?" se preguntó. Para averiguarlo, la jovencita abrió el sobre y tras leer la carta que venía dentro de él, todas sus dudas fueron aclaradas.

_Nos vemos en el parque de diversiones MagicLand, a las diez de la mañana._

—Esta es la letra de Max… —musitó la ojiazul—. No puedo creer que ese tonto me haya hecho pasar ese susto… Me pregunto como fue que dio con mi habitación… Él nunca había entrado antes al orfanato… Bueno, eso creía…

Karen permaneció en el jardín, pensando en su amigo y en tan peculiar acto de su parte. El tibio viento veraniego soplaba en su rostro, airando sus largos cabellos carmesí como si se trataran de un bello conjunto de llamas incandescentes flotando en el aire. Mientras tanto, fuera de los muros de aquella institución para huérfanos superdotados, se encontraba avanzando hacia el oscuro horizonte aquel extraordinario dúo conformado por el joven humano de cabellos rubios llamado Satoshi Yagami, cuyo linaje lo había condenado a un destino lleno de penurias y atrocidades, y el dios de la muerte cuyos rencores y frustraciones lo llevaron a tomar la decisión de terminar por cuenta propia, un asunto que se había quedado pendiente desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás…

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Especial 1: ¿Cita?

Hola a todos mis lectores. Animetrixx al habla. Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero con el regreso a la escuela y esas cosas... jeje... en fin, este capitulo es el primer cap especial que publico. Es un cap donde dejo de lado la trama principal de mi historia para enfocarme en otros temas como la comedia y el romance, y aunque tiene lugar en los hechos de la trama, no aporta mucho realmente (pero si aporta algo). A decir verdad pienso hacer uno de estos capitulos cada 5 a 10 caps ( así es, esto va para largo... huyy...) como una especie de break o algo así... Como podran ver estos caps son el doble de los caps normales, y es por eso que quisiera dedicarselo con mucho cariño a mi friend PaLiTo, que me ha estado echando todas las porras del mundo y que además me confesó que le gustan los episodiuos largos. Pues bien, a ver si puedes leer este de un solo trago, jua jajaja!!!! sin más los dejo con este cap que creo me quedo muy al estilo "Love Hina". 

* * *

LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO. 

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL:**

**¿CITA?**

Jamás. Ella nunca había pisado en toda su vida un parque de diversiones. Aún cuando ella se escapaba constantemente del orfanato donde vivía. El parque de diversiones más concurrido de Londres nunca había sido uno de sus destinos. Conocía a la perfección gran parte del área metropolitana. Ya que ella se ponía a explorar las calles de aquella gran ciudad frecuentemente. Ella no tenía que esperar a verse con su amigo para hacerlo. La mayor parte de las veces ella deambulaba sola y visitaba lugares diversos cada vez que conseguía escaparse del lugar donde vivía. Pero había algunos lugares que aún seguía sin ser capaz de pisar. Y aquel parque de diversiones era uno de ellos. No estaba segura si su amigo antes había visitado aquel sitio, pues nunca se dio la oportunidad de tocar el tema. Si ella no había visitado nunca ese parque, era porque no contaba con el dinero suficiente para hacerlo. Ella era muy afortunada sin llegaba a tener en su bolsillo dos o tres Euros. Pero esta vez, su amigo la había invitado a ese parque, y con esto su oportunidad de conocerlo había llegado. Todo lo que sabía acerca de cómo es un parque de diversiones y lo que se hace en él era lo que había visto en las películas, programas de TV y en las historietas y mangas. Tal vez era por todas estas razones que cada paso que daba hacia el parque la hacía sentirse más nerviosa. Pero ella, tenía que ir. Este día sería sin duda la última vez que vería a su amigo antes de marcharse lejos. Debía estar allí, y verlo. La ocasión pasada se quedó con ganas de decirle algo. Algo que sintió que debió decirle cuando supo que pronto se distanciarían, pero la vez pasada no pudo darse el tiempo necesario para ello. ¿Y si la última vez que ellos se vieron él estaba así por algún tonto estado de ánimo de su voluble carácter? Ya no importa. Él la estaba esperando allá y ya se le había hecho un poco tarde. Empezó a correr. Ya le quedaba muy poco para llegar. Ella tenía que llegar donde se encontraba. Tenía que preguntárselo. Tenía que decírselo antes de que sus caminos se separaran por sabrá dios cuanto tiempo. Finalmente ella llegó a la entrada del parque. El haber estado corriendo desde su hogar casi no la había cansado. Lo importante era que finalmente había llegado con tan solo veinte minutos de retraso y que ahora solo debía buscar a su amigo. Pero no fue necesario encontrarlo, porque él la encontró a ella.

Él estaba allí, tal como lo había prometido en su carta. Con la misma familiaridad de siempre se fue acercando donde se encontraba ella. Solo que esta vez la pelirroja sí se quedo algo extrañada cuando lo vio. El porte y la manera de vestir de su amigo esta vez era diferente a como ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo. Los tennises que traía puestos lucían limpios y sin maltratos. Aquellos pantalones de mezclilla azul fuerte, lucían como si fuesen… ¡nuevos! Su playera ajustada de color rojo con un extraño estampado que llamaba mucho la atención. En su muñeca izquierda llevaba puesto lo que a simple vista sería para muchos un enorme reloj digital. Ella nunca le había visto semejante aparato. Y una pequeña mochila de color negro, de un solo tirante que le colgaba un poco por debajo del cinturón en el costado derecho de su cuerpo. El peinado del rubio era también algo distinto. Básicamente era el mismo corte donde varios mechones que nacían del centro de su cabeza caían hacia su rostro, costados y nuca de una manera tan rebelde y a la vez ordenada. Solo que esta vez su cabello lucía húmedo. Y dichos mechones estaban más definidos. Todo indicaba que el ojimaple había utilizado fijador para el cabello en esta ocasión. Y además, había una sutil fragancia proveniente del cuerpo de aquel jovencito. Karen no se esperaba encontrar a su amigo tan distinto a como siempre solía verlo. Verlo arreglado de esa forma la había impresionado bastante, aunque en realidad no sabía porqué.

- Rayos. – Dijo el rubio un tanto irónicamente - ¡Como me gustaría que una sola vez ninguno de los dos llegara tarde a algún sitio!

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- Olvídalo… - Max levantó las manos y las puso entre su amiga y su rostro en señal de: "tranquilízate" – Yo nomás decía… de hecho yo también acababa de llegar hace como unos cinco minutos.

- Bueno. Si lo que dices es cierto yo no te tuve esperando nada de tiempo como tú la ultima vez. – la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos mientras respondía con ese tono "para regañar" tan común en ella cuando estaba con su amigo.

- Hey… tampoco nos vallamos a esas. … … … - Max no pudo evitar fijarse en como se había venido vestida su amiga y se le quedó viendo un tanto extrañado – Oye Kitty…

- ¿Qué…?

- Pues… - el ojimaple vio con desilusión que su amiga se había venido vestida con el mismo atuendo que casi siempre utilizaba. Esos pantalones de mezclilla flojos y gastados. Esos tenis de gimnasia sucios. Y sobre todo, aquella enorme camisa blanca, arrugada y muy grande para que aquella jovencita la usase, que incluso le cubría las manos por completo debido a sus enormes mangas. No obstante, aquella sedosa cabellera escarlata y ese fino y delicado rostro hacían a querer o no que la niña se viera hermosa y muy femenina – Oye Kitty… ¿Cada cuando les compran ropa en el orfelinato?

- Pues, - contestó la jovencita – todos los años te dan ropa nueva junto con los obsequios de navidad. Solo que tú tienes que pedirla. ¿Por qué?

- ¡Ahh…! Y… ¿Qué fue lo que les pediste el año pasado?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas algo tan tonto…? – Refunfuñó la ojiazul - ¿No te gusta como me visto…? O es que… ¡QUIERES INSINUARME QUE PARA EL PROXIMO AÑO DEBERÍA DE PEDIRLES UNAS BRAGAS Y UN SOSTÉN, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

- No… - movía nerviosamente la cara de un lado a otro al ver como el temperamento de su amiga que había malinterpretado las cosas se encendía – Bueno… sí, también sería bueno eso… pero a lo que yo me…

- ¡IDIOTAAA…! – la jovencita perdió los estribos antes de que Max pudiera explicarle y comenzó a corretearlo por toda la entrada para golpearlo. Las personas que se encontraban también en el acceso del parque volteaban llamados por el escándalo que la pareja de jóvenes provocaba. Y alguno que otro de los presentes hasta se reía al ver ese espectáculo.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

- "Maldita Kitty…" – pensaba Max con un poco de resentimiento y frustración, mientras caminaba con los hombros bajos y un ojo morado al lado de su temperamental amiga – "De haber sabido que se iba a venir vestida como siempre, no me hubiera molestado en arreglarme tanto. Además, la muy tonta no se trajo ni un centavo y tuve que pagar treinta Euros para su entrada. Si tan solo se hubiera arreglado, hubiera podido presumir que venía con una chica linda."

- Y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Max? – preguntó la pelirroja aún disgustada.

- No lo sé… ya se me quitaron los ánimos…

- Pero esta fue tu idea… se suponía que hoy sería nuestro día.

- … … mmm… ¡Ya se! – Exclamó al ver un puesto de comida – Vamos a comprar un aperitivo.

En compañía de su amiga, el catorce añero se acercó donde un puesto del parque y se compró un enorme plato de papas fritas bañadas en queso derretido y con chiles jalapeños en rodajas encima. Su amiga simplemente observó con asombro el tamaño del plato que había pedido.

- ¿Vas a comerte todo eso tú solo?

- Claro que no. TÚ me vas ayudar con una parte.

- Ay no… tú sabes que a mí no me gustan esas cosas. – refunfuñó la pelirroja.

- ¡Vamos! Pero si están deliciosas. – comentó el ojimaple mientras levantaba una papa saturada de queso y la acercaba meticulosamente a su boca, cuidando que no se le cayera ni una gota del aderezo.

- Yo no entiendo como te pueden gustar esas cosas tan grasosas…

- ¡Como no van a gustarme! – el jovencito continuaba comiendo las papas una a una mientras hablaba al mismo tiempo. Tal acto hacía que su amiga pusiera un gesto de desagrado – Las patatas fritas son tan… tan crujientes… ¡tan sabrosas!

- ¡Tan saladas y llenas de grasas trans!

- Grr… - Max frunció el ceño de enojo – Perdón, señorita saludable. Si no te gustan, entonces¡más para mí! – Contestó mientras continuaba comiendo una a una las papas – Busquemos entonces algo que te guste.

- P-pero… - la pelirroja ojiazul acercó su dedo índice a su cara y lo puso entre sus labios – a mí no me gusta comer esa clase de cosas.

- Vamos. Tiene que haber algo que te guste… Crunch, crunch… Mm… Ahora que lo pienso nunca te he visto comerte nada. – Afirmó mientras continuaba mordiendo las papas con queso entre palabras – ¿Qué clase de tentempiés te gustan? Crunch…

- Pues a decir verdad… hay un dulce que me fascina. Solo que en el orfanato casi no me dejan probarlo, más que en días especiales y en mi cumpleaños. Pero no creo que…

La atención de la ojiazul fue completamente absorbida por una pequeña fuente de sodas con mesas al aire libre que estaba a unos metros del camino por donde pasaban la pareja de genios. Sus ojos zafiro se abrieron de par en par para observar el cartelón de publicidad que había encima del local.

- Oye Max… - sujetó a su amigo del brazo para detener su paso - ¿Qué te parece si vamos allá¡Por favor…!

- ¿Mmm? – confuso volteó donde le indicaba su amiga - ¿Una fuente de sodas?

- Sí. ¡Rápido! – La pelirroja comenzó a arrastrar del brazo al rubio hacia dicho local del parque – Comamos algo allí.

La rapidez con la que Kitty arrastró a su amigo hacia la fuente de sodas fue tanta que un descuido del ojimaple provocó que este tirara al piso el plato de papas fritas que aún no terminaba de comerse.

- ¡ARRGG…! – Gritó alterado y con un borbotón de lágrimas en cada ojo - ¡Mira… mira que lo me hiciste hacer!

- Luego te compras más. ¡Rápido! – la pelirroja continuó llevando del brazo a Max hacia una mesita desocupada.

- M-mis papaass… - continuaba llorando el ojimaple mientras hacía una graciosa mueca de sufrimiento y seguía siendo arrastrado por su amiga. El pobre crío apenas alcanzaba a estirar el brazo en dirección de donde se había caído su botana favorita.

Finalmente, el rubio ya no trató de poner resistencia a las acarreadas de su amiga y fijó su atención en aquel letrero del local. El cuál era el que en un principio había llamado la atención de Kitty. En él decía: "Prueba nuestro delicioso Sundae extra grande en nuestros cinco diferentes sabores. ¡Ahora más grande y cremoso!"

- "Con que le gusta el helado…" - pensó Max, mientras tomaba asiento junto con Kitty – "Bueno… eso no es nada raro. Por mí esta bien si quiere una copa de mantecado."

La jovencita se mostraba bastante emocionada mientras esperaba a ser atendida, y no era para menos. El helado era su dulce favorito y ya llevaba más de medio año que no lo probaba. En el orfanato simplemente le tenían prohibido consumir esa clase de alimentos y hacerse de algunos y comerlos le resultaba muy difícil. Pero ahora ella estaba con su amigo, donde ningún profesor podría detenerla.

- Buenos días jóvenes. – una joven empleada del parque que hacía de mesera se acercó donde los pequeños genios para darles a cada uno el menú de la fuente de sodas – Espero lo estén pasando de maravilla en nuestro parque. Mi nombre es Dennise. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

- Sí, gracias. – contestó el rubio mientras observaba con atención dicho menú, el cual le hizo llegar a una irrefutable conclusión: "¡Todo está demasiado caro!" – Y bien Kitty¿Qué vas a querer?

- ¡Quiero el súper Sundae extra grande de vainilla con ración extra de jarabe de chocolate, por favor! – exclamó la ojiazul sin ningún titubeo ni vacilo.

- ¡¿Q-Qu-Qu-Qu…?! – Comenzó a tartamudear el rubio al escuchar las palabras de Kitty - ¡¿QUÉ?! KITTY¡YA VISTE CUANTO CUESTA ESA COSA!!!

- Vamos… no está tan caro. – Comenzó a suplicar con la mirada – dijiste que me comprarías lo que yo quisiera… ¡Por favor…!

Ni la tierna mirada de niña a punto de llorar podía conmover a Sato más de lo que el precio de aquel tentempié lo intimidaba. El pobre rubio ya había tenido hace unos días un gasto muy fuerte donde la mayoría de los ahorros de su vida se habían esfumado. Y gastar todo lo que le había quedado en aquel parque no era una opción para él.

- ¡No pienses que vas a ganar algo mirándome con esos ojos! – reprochó con desesperación y casi tartamudeando – Si te digo que NO, es NO.

Un leve mohín de tristeza fue esbozado del delicado rostro de la pelirroja, el cual hubiera conmovido a la persona más dura. No obstante, Max estaba tan acostumbrado a su amiga que ya no le afectaba ninguna clase de chantajes sentimentales de su parte.

- Por favor…

- ¡NO!

- Por favor…

- ¡NO!

- Por favooor…

- ¡QUE NO…!

- No, no, no. – de repente la joven mesera interrumpió aquella secuencia de suplicas y negaciones que no parecía tener fin y se dirigió con una maliciosa sonrisa al ojimaple – En una cita, el caballero debe de invitarle a su acompañante todo lo que ella deseé. – afirmó dulcemente.

- ¡¡¡¿CITA…?!!! – Exclamaron al unísono Max y Kitty.

- Ji ji ji. A decir verdad el verlos me da un poco de envidia. – La joven mesera se dirigió con dulzura a la pelirroja, que se había desconcertado por la conclusión a la que la joven empleada había llegado al verlos – Yo tenía tu misma edad cuando mi novio me invitó a salir por primera vez. Lástima que últimamente hemos estado muy ocupados para salir decentemente.

- No señorita. Usted está malinterpretando las cosas… - trató vanamente Max de explicarle a la joven – Ella no es mi…

- ¿En serio…¡Que romántico! – Kitty comenzó a platicar con la mesera, mientras ambas comenzaban a ignorar al rubio – La verdad, esta también es mi primera cita. Aunque de haber sabido que se comportaría así conmigo, mejor hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Richard. Él sí sabe ser caballeroso con las niñas…

Ambas mujeres voltearon a ver en complicidad al joven rubio. Y las miradas de desprecio de las dos juntas, fueron más de lo que el pobre muchacho pudo soportar.

- De seguro es de aquellos chicos que creen que por lindos pueden tratar a las niñas como se les dé en gana. – dijo irónicamente la empleada del parque

- N-no… esto no es… - el pobre de Sato estaba tan intimidado por la mirada de desprecio de la joven, que no podía ni darse tiempo de desmentir la jugarreta de su amiga – E-stá bien… - bajó la cabeza derrotado y furioso por dentro consigo mismo – Señorita… tráiganos el súper Sundae de vainilla con jarabe de chocolate extra y una soda de raíz para mí…

La mesera tomó la orden del ojimaple y se retiró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, originada tal vez por su intervención en la pequeña aventura del par de jóvenes. Max trató de guardar los estribos el mayor tiempo posible en lo que la joven empleada se alejaba de la mesa, mientras que Kitty simplemente lo observaba con una sonrisa más maliciosa que tierna, mofándose por dentro de haberlo derrotado.

- Max, eres el mejor novio falso que una chica podría tener. – Le guiñó descaradamente con una dulce sonrisa – Je je…

- Maldita… - dijo el rubio entre dientes mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños contra la mesa y una espesa aura de energía gris se formaba alrededor de él - ¡¿ACASO TE CAUSA GRACIA QUE LOS DEMÁS PIENSEN DE NOSOTROS SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ, QUE HASTA TE QUIERAS APROVECHAR DE LO MISMO?! – Finalmente explotó en un enorme berrinche hacia su cínica amiga, mientras la miraba con una mirada asesina, los ojos inyectados en sangre y gritaba con una enorme boca llena de dientes afilados. Dicho berrinche hizo que su amiga también se enfadará y le contestara de una manera muy parecida:

- ¿IDIOTEZ¡TANTO ASCO ASÍ TE DÁ QUE LA GENTE PIENSE ESAS COSAS DE NOSOTROS, IDIOTA!

- ¡ESE NO ES EL MALDITO PUNTO¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A CAER TAN BAJO SOLO POR UN ESTÚPIDO HELADO¡LUEGO DICES QUE YO SOY EL OBSESIONADO ADICTO AL POTASIO!

- ¡TU ERES EL QUE CAYÓ BAJO! TÚ Y YO SOMOS AMIGOS. ¿QUÉ TE CUESTA COMPLACERME ESTE INSIGNIFICANTE GUSTO¿NO HABÍAS DICHO QUE ME COMPRARÍAS LO QUE YO QUISIERA PARA COMER¡¿ACASO NO VALGO MÁS QUE ESO PARA TI, MALDITO TACAÑO?!

- ¡¿TACAÑO¿QUIÉN FUE EL QUE PAGÓ TU BOLETO DE ENTRADA ENTONCES¿TU PROFESOR DE ALGEBRA…?

- ¡FUISTE TÚ QUIEN ME INVITÓ A ESTE PARQUE!!!

- DIJE QUE NOS VERÍAMOS AQUÍ¡PERO NUNCA MENCIONÉ QUE TE TRAERÍA EN PLAN DE PARASITO¿O ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDES RAZONAR CUANTOS VÍVERES HUBIERA PODIDO COMPRAR MI MADRE CON ESE DINERO?

Después de eso, la pelirroja ya no le contestó a su furioso amigo. Su gesto de ira se suavizó tras escuchar aquellas palabras, y no era que ya no tuviera argumentos para debatirle a Max. Pero en cierta manera las últimas palabras de su amigo le habían hecho sentir un poco de arrepentimiento. Así que simplemente se quedó observando con rencor y desprecio a su compañero. Max también permaneció con el mismo gesto de cólera mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y así ya no seguir exponiéndose a llamar la atención de las demás personas. Finalmente la misma mesera de hace unos momentos regresó con las ordenes de los jóvenes.

- Aquí tienen. – Dijo mientras colocaba en la mesa las ordenes de ambos niños – Un Sundae de vainilla extra grande y una soda de raíz. ¿Mm…¿Les pasa algo?

- Estamos bien. Gracias – contestó el ojimaple con un fingido tono de naturalidad. Ante esto la joven mesera dejó las órdenes en la mesa y se alejó de los jóvenes.

Max permaneció aún enfadado con su amiga. No obstante trató de redirigir la situación y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Por lo que intentó vanamente de cambiar de tema.

- Diablos… - dio un sorbo a la enorme bebida suya con un gesto de apatía y resignación - … Oye… - miró a su amiga quien aún seguía con ese mohín triste y enojado – Y bien… ¿No vas a comerte tu helado…?

- Ya no lo quiero… - la pelirroja se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a levantarse de su asiento.

- ¡¿Qué¿Cómo que ya no lo…¡Kitty…!

La jovencita se había apresurado en levantarse de la mesa para alejarse del lugar. Para su infortunio, el ojimaple se había percatado de sus intenciones a tiempo y la detuvo sujetando la enorme y colgante manga izquierda de su camisa antes de que ella pudiera empezar a correr.

- ¡Suéltame! – exigió sin siquiera voltear a ver a su amigo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Eres un idiota… puedes quedarte con tu estúpido helado…

- ¿Qué¿Cómo puedes decir tal tontería después de que me obligaste a…? – los reclamos del rubio hubieran sido mayores de no ser que finalmente notó por el rostro de su amiga que él había sido demasiado cruel en las últimas palabras que le dijo, así que se contuvo y un poco arrepentido por sus impulsos, trató de disculparse – Kitty… espera… yo… yo no quería…

- ¡Cállate! Al menos ya se… que para ti solo soy un parásito. Pues entonces mejor me voy para ya no hacerte gastar inútilmente… - aquella niña realmente reflejaba tristeza en su rostro mientras trataba de zafarse de su amigo. Pero era inútil. Max jamás permitiría que ella se alejara de su lado.

- Kitty… - el rubio bajó la mirada y con un tono apenado pidió disculpas – perdóname… tú vales más que un simple helado. Solo me disgusté porque me hiciste comprártelo haciéndome quedar como un pelmazo. Sabes que esta quizás sea la última vez que nos veamos en mucho tiempo. Por favor… no te vallas. Lo lamento…

- Idiota… - la ojiazul miró aún enfadada y la vez muy triste, con los ojos húmedos, a su amigo – Dijiste que era muy caro… y que el dinero que estás gastando te hubiera servido para cosas más útiles y que hasta ahora he sido como un parásito. – volvió a darle la espalda.

- Kitty… - aún sujetando la manga de la camisa de su amiga, el rubio ojimaple comenzó a sincerarse con Kitty y hablando en un tono más arrepentido le dijo: - tienes razón… el boleto de entrada, ese helado, y muchas cosas de este parque de diversiones puede que estén muy caras… pero nada en este mundo puede costar lo mismo que la dicha que me da cuando estoy contigo… lo siento…

Finalmente la ojiazul volteó a ver a su amigo, y con una expresión como si estuviera conteniendo a todo pulmón el llanto se dirigió de nueva cuenta a él:

- Idiota… eres un baboso que solo sabe fastidiarme con tus gansadas – musitó mientras se limpiaba con una mano las lagrimillas de las pestañas que nunca alcanzaron a derramarse.

- Ya. No chilles. – Max al ver que su amiga ya se había tranquilizado, la soltó de la manga y le indico con dulzura que volviera a tomar asiento – Mejor comete tu helado de vainilla antes de que se derrita.

-Sí. – la pelirroja finalmente le regaló a su amigo una sobria sonrisa en señal de que había hecho las paces y tras tomar asiento junto con él, clavó sus ojos con especial atención en aquella enorme golosina. La cual era bastante grande y muy decorada y colmada de cosas dulces.

- Oye… - su amigo prestó especial atención en el tamaño del helado de su amiga – ¿realmente crees poder comerte tú sola todo ese helado? Parece que esta hecho como para unas dos o tres personas.

Max no estaba exagerando. Ese enorme plato de helado realmente estaba muy grande. Aún a un goloso como él le parecía absurdo que una pequeña y delgada niña como Karen se fuera a comer sola esa enorme golosina. Por unos instantes pensó que tal vez su amiga planeaba comerse aquel platillo con la ayuda de él. Pero pronto esta conjetura de Max fue desmentida cuando la joven pelirroja comenzó a devorar con rapidez y cucharada a cucharada el helado.

- ¡Kyaaa¡Está delicioso! – exclamó emocionada la ojiazul mientras se tomaba un pequeño descanso en su contienda de comerse poco a poco el enorme tentempié. Cualquiera que la viera no creería que hace unos instantes estaba a punto de llorar – Chomp, chomp… (Sonido de comer helado con voracidad) ¡Este es el helado más rico que he probado hasta ahora…!

- Valla. Realmente debe de gustarte. – afirmó el ojimaple mientras miraba con un poco de asombro a su amiga comerse su helado y le daba unos pequeños sorbitos a su soda – shruuuttt… (Sonido de beber por un sorbete) Como se nota que casi no te dejan comer de eso en el manicomio para genios donde vives…

- Chomp, chomp, chomp… pues a decir verdad – contestó Kitty más concentrada en comer que en platicar – chomp, chomp… No… solo en ocasiones especiales me dejan… chomp, chomp, chomp… y es muy poco lo que me dan. La verdad es que me tienen prohibido comer cosas dulces… chomp, chomp…

- ¿En serio…? Shruuuuuttt… ¿y por qué…? – preguntó extrañado y curioso.

- Pues… chomp, chomp… dicen que no asimilo bien el azúcar… chomp chomp chomp… y según ellos los dulces en exceso me vuelven hiperactiva… - para cuando había terminado de decir aquello, la jovencita de ojos zafiro ya llevaba ¡más de la mitad del platillo! – pero están exagerando… chomp, chomp…

Al escuchar estas palabras; el rubio de ojos maple obtuvo de repente un mal presentimiento e intuyó que tal vez el dejarla comerse sola tanta azúcar no iba a ser bueno. Por lo que trató inútilmente de detenerla.

- Kitty… - dijo con nerviosismo – ese helado está muy grande. Qué te parece si te ayudo con la mitad – acercó su mano donde la golosina para tomar una de las otras cucharas que había en el plato.

- Yo puedo sola… - pero una conocida mirada asesina de su amiga, de esas que casi siempre le avisaban que estaba a punto de ser golpeado por ella, lo detuvo.

- gulp… pero… - ya era demasiado tarde. La jovencita ya estaba por terminarse el enorme Sundae de vainilla y el ojimaple paralizado por la preocupación y el miedo de lo que podría pasar, solo alcanzó a presenciar como su amiga terminaba con los últimos bocados de lo que quedaba del mantecado.

- ¡Aaaahhh¡Estaba delicioso! – exclamó muy alegre y como si nada.

- K-kitty… - miró boquiabierto tanto a su amiga como al plato vacío – tú…

Era increíble. Ese postre era exageradamente grande y colmado y aquella pequeña niña que no medía ni 1.60 de estatura se lo había acabado sin ayuda de nadie y sin tener ninguna señal de aletargamiento o indigestión. Todo contrario a eso, parecía estar muy feliz.

- Muy bien¡vamos! – la joven se levantó muy animada y sin esperar a su amigo comenzó a retirarse del establecimiento.

- Espera¡Kitty…! – el pobre muchacho trató de alcanzar a su amiga, pero antes de que pudiera seguirla, una ya conocida voz reclamó su atención.

- Veo que ya terminaron – con una sonrisa fingida la joven mesera sujetó del hombro al ojimaple antes de que este pudiera echarse a correr para alcanzar a su compañera.

- ¿Eh¡Ah! – Rápidamente el rubio castaño buscó en su pantalón y sacó de su cartera cierta cantidad de dinero que con diligencia dio en mano a la joven empleada – Ten. Quédate con el cambio… ¡KITTYYY! – nuevamente Max emprendió marcha para alcanzar a su amiga quien ya le llevaba mucha ventaja y se le había perdido de vista.

- Ju ju ju… Que linda pareja hacen – sonrió la joven pelinegra mientras veía al joven rubio alejándose.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

- "Maldición. ¿En donde se metió esa sinvergüenza?" – pensaba ofuscadamente mientras buscaba a su amiga entre la multitud del enorme parque - ¡KIIITYYY¡Dónde estáaas!

El parque de diversiones era muy grande y Max no tenía idea de donde se pudo haber metido Kitty. El solo hecho de que ella hubiera sido capaz de alejarse de la fuente de sodas y las palabras que ella le dijo acerca de que el azúcar en exceso la volvía hiperactiva tenía al rubio tan preocupado que este solo podía pensar en una cosa: "Debo encontrarla antes de que se meta en problemas."

- ¡KITTY¡KITTY…! – gritaba por todas partes sin recibir respuesta de su acompañante.

Así estuvo el pobre joven durante casi una hora. Buscando de allí para allá. Casi le dio la vuelta al parque entero. (Nota del autor: _mmm… creo que exageré en esta parte. ¡Pero bueno! Se supone que este capitulo es más comedia que nada ­­n nU_) Ya cuando el jovencito se encontraba muy cansado de tanto buscar, fijó su atención en un aglomerado de gente que había en uno de los locales del parque. Pensando que había llegado a querer o no la hora de pedirle ayuda a la demás gente y preguntarles si no habían visto a su amiga, el rubio castaño se acercó donde la multitud para preguntar por ella. Pero cual fue su sorpresa que precisamente al acercarse al localcillo del parque, la razón de que tantas personas estaban reunidas en un mismo lugar había resultado ser Kitty, la persona que él había estado buscando.

Era un local donde se jugaba con unos rifles de diábolos al tiro al blanco. Max había podido hacerse paso entre toda la muchedumbre para ver con sus propios ojos el espectáculo que se había dado en ese sitio. En el centro del área para tirar, se encontraba una jovencita, sujetando con firmeza en cada mano un rifle de diábolos, a pesar de lo pesados que podrían ser para una niña mantenerlos levantados con una sola mano. Dicha niña estaba disparando con agresividad y gran puntería a los blancos más difíciles y lo estaba haciendo tan rápido que había llamado la atención de todas las personas que pasaban y la veían. La manera en que ella recargaba cada rifle agitándolo con una sola mano mientras disparaba con el otro era más que impactante. Max no pudo evitar poner una mueca de ira cuando la vio.

- ¡Kitty! – le gritó cuando finalmente pudo ponerse detrás de ella.

- Max, que bueno que llegaste. – contestó la pelirroja sin inmutarse ni dejar de disparar con los rifles.

- ¡No me salgas con idiote…!

- Señor¿podría recargar otra vez los rifles? – aún sin voltear hacia su amigo, la pelirroja entregó al encargado las seudo armas, y este las recogió. - ¿Qué decías Max? – finalmente volteó.

- ¿C-cu-cuántas recargas llevas ya…? – preguntó el ojimaple azorado al intuir que probablemente ya se había gastado mucho dinero en aquel juego.

- Mmm… creo que ya van como cinco veces que se me acaban las balas. – respondió Karen mientras el encargado le entregaba uno de los rifles que ya estaba recargado.

- ¡P-pero si has estado usando dos rifles¿Cómo piensas pagar todo esto si no traes ni un centavo?

- Pues estaba esperando a que tú llegaras. – Contestó mientras recibía el segundo rifle y de vuelta asumía su imponente posición de apuntar con dos armas a la vez – Por lo mismo no me atrevía a dejar de pedir más municiones hasta que tú llegases para pagar.

- KITTY… ¡Túuuu…! – el rubio ya no le permitió seguir jugando a la pelirroja y sujetó la punta de los rifles mientras le gruñía enfurecido y le arrojaba una siniestra mirada que pareciera que se la quisiera comer viva - ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

- ¡Suéltalos! – La chica sin prestar atención a las palabras de su amigo comenzó a forcejearle los rifles – Quiero seguir jugando… ¡No seas malo y pide los tuyos!

- ¡No! – juntando todas sus fuerzas el ojimaple consiguió arrebatarle ambos rifles a la jovencita – Ya jugaste bastante. Vámonos de aquí antes de que hagas más tonterías.

- Eres malo… - con una graciosa mueca de infantil rencor la ojiazul se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro a otra parte – lo que pasa es que no quieres jugar contra mí porque sabes que yo te aplastaría en este juego…

- ¿Qué…¡Ya deja de decir estupideces y larguémonos de aquí!

- Ves… - miró a su amigo con una mirada burlona y retadora – tienes miedo de que una niñita te humille en frente de todos…

Haría falta ser un inmaduro, temperamental e infantil para caer en semejante desafío tonto. Y valla que Sato lo era. Un complejo muy marcado de él era que siempre se la pasaba compitiendo en todo con su amiga: debates, videojuegos, deportes, etc.… a él no le importaba en lo absoluto demostrarle a la gente nada. Pero cuando se trataba de Kitty, él simplemente no permitía que ella se vanagloriara de que él le había tenido miedo. El rubio castaño miró la cantidad de personas que los estaban observando, y pensó: "Le daré una lección en frente de todos para que se le quite lo arrogante y así se le quite lo hiperactiva. Ku ku ku… esto será divertido…"

- … - el rubio le dio uno de los rifles de diábolos a su amiga quedándose con el otro – Vamos a ver si eres tan buena como bocona. El primero en darle al blanco principal (un interruptor en el centro del área de blancos que activa una serie de luces y pistolas de agua que mojan a alguien del área de tirar al azar) gana. Pero antes de poder apuntarle se deberá derribar 20 blancos simples. Tú tiraras a los de la izquierda y yo a los del otro lado.

- Pero los rifles solo tienen 20 municiones.

- Entonces que sean 19 blancos simples. Así que para poder tirarle al blanco principal no deberemos fallar en ningún tiro y solo tendremos una oportunidad para darle antes que el otro lo haga.

La pelirroja sonrió al escuchar las condiciones del duelo, pues le pareció bastante divertido.

- Bien. – la ojiazul empuñó con firmeza el arma y apuntó hacia la zona de blancos, esperando el inicio del reto. Su amigo hizo igual. Ambos se concentraron al máximo.

- A la cuenta de tres – dijo con determinación el ojimaple – UNO… DOS…

El cúmulo de gente no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a ocurrir. Sin embargo había varios de ellos que escucharon a la perfección el reto entre ambos jóvenes y se dispusieron a espectar con emoción el desafío.

- ¡TRES!

Apenas se escuchó la señal y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a disparar y derribar uno a uno los figurines de plástico de la zona de blancos. La velocidad con la que tiraban y recargaban los diábolos era increíble. Se notaba que ninguno tenía planeado perder contra el otro. La cantidad de blancos dados estaba muy pareja al principio. Pero poco a poco el rubio comenzó a tomarle la delantera a su pelirroja amiga. Esto debido a que su fuerza física le permitía recargar el rifle un poco más rápido que ella. La jovencita comenzó a desesperarse y trató de disparar lo más rápido posible para alcanzarlo y dispararle antes que él. A Max ya solo le faltaba derribar 5 blancos más para poder tirarle al interruptor central, y sentía que la victoria ya era suya. Pero justo en ese momento un leve descuido suyo ocasiona que él falle en uno de sus disparos.

- "¡Maldición!" – Pensó furioso el ojimaple – "Ahora ya no me alcanzaran los diábolos. ¡No podré tirarle al último blanco!"

La ojiazul, quien aparte de estar tirando a sus blancos estaba al tanto de su rival, se dio cuenta, y con una siniestra sonrisa de victoria se mofó de su amigo.

- Je… - Kitty tras haberle sonreído irónicamente a Max, se dispuso a tirar y recargar con más calma, pues creía que con esto su amigo ya no podría ganarle y ella solo tenía que terminar de derribar los blancos.

- ¡No creas que me has vencido, hija de Ariel! – gritó con enfado.

- ¡¿Hija de Ariel?!

- ¡SÍ! – con gran fuerza y coraje el ojimaple recargó una vez más su rifle y con gran determinación apuntó fieramente hacia un par de figurillas que se habían quedado solas en un rincón alejado de la zona de blancos. Mirando detenidamente los blancos, Max se tomó su tiempo y se concentró al máximo antes de tirar – "No voy a fallar… yo jamás me rendiré ante nadie"

- "¿Qué tienes pensado hacer…?" – Kitty se detuvo por un instante para presenciar el acto de su amigo – "¡No será que…!"

Finalmente el disparo del joven se dejó lanzar hacia ese rincón. El diábolo fue directo hacia uno de los figurines que estaban allí. Solo que en lugar de chocar directamente con él y derribarlo, le impactó por el extremo izquierdo, haciendo que este en lugar de caer comenzara a girar sobre su eje y a acercarse donde el otro figurín. Terminó estrellándose con el figurín que tenía a lado y ambos comenzaron a tambalearse. Karen miró anonadada la maniobra de su amigo y ambos se paralizaron al esperar el desenlace de las dos figurillas. Finalmente, ambos figurines cayeron y una fugaz sonrisa de victoria pasó por el rostro del rubio de ojos maple.

- ¡Sí! Ahora solo me faltan tres más.

- La pelirroja comprendió que su amigo aún tenía oportunidad de ganarle y se dispuso a terminar de derribar los figurines que le faltaban con gran velocidad. Max también se apresuró a terminar con los blancos que le quedaban para tirar al principal y último. La velocidad y puntería con la que ambos disparaban era impactante. Finalmente ambos acabaron casi al mismo tiempo con sus 19 blancos y ya estaban listos para tirar su último diábolo. Ambos recargaron con gran fuerza su rifle y apuntaron hacia el interruptor. No había tiempo para preparar el tiro. Ambos dispararon con rapidez tratando de que su bala se impactara antes que la del rival. Los disparos habían sido tan sincronizados y precisos, que ambos diábolos se impactaron en el interruptor uno detrás del otro. La velocidad y tamaño de los balines no permitieron ver de quien era el que se había impactado primero, pues la diferencia de tiempos fue de apenas unas décimas de segundo. (Nota del Autor: _Si quieren saber de quien fue el diábolo que se impactó primero en el interruptor, es decir, quien había ganado el duelo, pueden preguntármelo en un mensaje privado o rew y yo con gusto se los diré_) El dispositivo se había activado y un montón de luces y alarmas ruidosas se encendieron mientras unas pequeñas fuentes que disparan chorros de agua comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro para disparar al azar a un rincón del local. Que sorpresa fue que todas las pistolas de agua terminaron apuntando a un mismo sitio y soltaron sus chorros hacía allá. La descarga de agua le tocó desafortunadamente al lugar donde estaba parada la pelirroja.

- ¡Kyaaaa! – la pobre quedó totalmente empapada mientras su amigo solo observaba divertido la tragedia de su acompañante.

- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja…!

- ¡Buaaaa! – comenzó a llorar la pobre niña, mientras su amigo al darse cuenta, pagó rápidamente la cuenta, tomó por los hombros a su amiga y se la llevó lejos de la multitud de personas que habían visto aquel tonto desenlace.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Pobre jovencita. A pesar de que se habían alejado de aquel local para descansar en un lugar más despejado y tranquilo del parque, ella continuaba llorando. Estaba muy empapada y su amigo no encontraba la manera de consolarla.

- ¡Buuuuu…! – lloraba mientras trataba de secarse las lagrimitas con las manos.

- Ya, Kitty. No es para tanto. – Mientras tanto, Max trataba de consolarla sujetándola de los hombros – Ya no chilles.

- … … - inmediatamente después de estas palabras, la ojiazul volteó a ver a los ojos a su amigo y sin darle ningún aviso le conectó un violento manotazo que le dejó en el rostro la marca de su mano y lo derribó al piso - ¡CALLATE¡Todo esto fue por tu culpa!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Contestó el jovencito aún en el piso – TÚ fuiste quien se puso a jugar en un principio. ¿Sabes cuanto tuve que pagarle al encargado por todos los diábolos que pediste?

- ¡Fue por tu estúpido desafió que quedé toda mojada…!

- P-pero… - le apuntó sorprendido y alterado con el dedo - ¡fuiste tú quien me retó…!

- … - nuevamente la ojiazul volvió a estallar en llanto cual si fuera una bebé - ¡Buaaaaa…¡Buuuuu…!

El rubio se levantó más furioso que conmovido y sin acercarse de vuelta a su amiga exclamó.

- ¡Con un demonio¡Ya deja de llorar…¡No creas que me conmueven en lo absoluto tus estúpidas lágrimas…!

- ¿No…? – preguntó aún cabizbaja y secándose un ojo con la parte de la manga de su camisa que le colgaba de la mano.

- ¡NO!

La jovencita permaneció en silencio por unos instantes mientras terminaba de secarse las lagrimitas del rostro y tras hacerle un gracioso puchero a su amigo, le dijo:

- Que malo eres… en vez de consolarme te pones en plan de victima…

Max se quedó estupefacto y con una gota de sudor atravesando su nuca.

- Bueno, ya qué… - dijo Karen y se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar lejos de su amigo para después empezar a trotar – Vamos a subirnos a las atracciones mecánicas. Creo que te puedes subir gratis una vez a cada una con tu pase de entrada.

- ¡NOOOO! – con unos reflejos de rayo el rubio alcanzó a su amiga y la sujetó del brazo para detenerla.

- ¿Qué te pasa…?

- Kitty – nervioso y con una medio sonrisa Max trató de convencerla – ¿Q-qué te parece si mejor nos estamos aquí en lo que se te seca la ropa y después vamos?

- No podemos perder el tiempo. Ya se me irá secando conforme andamos.

- ¡No! Insisto…

Por fuera, Max trataba de sonreír y parecer razonable y sensato para convencer a su Kitty de que se esperara unos momentos más. Pero por dentro, el pobre adolescente estaba que se moría de los nervios.

- "Con un demonio." – Pensó mientras continuaba deteniendo a su amiga – "Tal parece que el azúcar además de volverla loca también la vuelve más tonta… ¡No se ha dado cuenta que desde que se mojó se le está viendo todo! Pero… si se lo digo, se va a dar cuenta que la he estado observando y me va a matar a golpes. Pero tampoco puedo dejar que alguien más la vea. Fue por eso que me la llevé lejos de ese lugar… ¿Qué hago? Si le pido que cambiemos de camisa también se dará cuenta… ¡Arggh…¡Tienes que mirarla a los ojos o se dará cuenta¡A los ojos!"

- Ya… ¡Suéltame! – ordenó la pelirroja mientras trataba de soltarse de su amigo.

- Kitty… descansemos antes de ir a los juegos mecánicos. ¡Por favor! – le sonrió delatadoramente, mientras sus ojos aún se debatían que parte del cuerpo de su amiga observar.

- Está bien… tú ganas. – Contestó la ojiazul – vamos a sentarnos un rato…

Max suspiró por dentro de alivio. Sin dejar de sujetar la mano de Kitty la encaminó donde una banca y la hizo tomar asiento junto con él.

- Ji ji. Espero no enfermarme o si no me meteré en problemas.- musitó jovialmente Karen mientras colocaba sus manos debajo de su nuca – ¿Mm? A propósito Max¿Qué hora es…?

- ¿Eh…? – el ojimaple estaba distraído observando con discreción si la camisa de su amiga ya se había secado lo suficiente (Nota del autor: _Sí… ajá, por eso y nada más – sarcasmo- ¬¬_) pero la pregunta de su amiga lo devolvió a la tierra – Déjame ver. – Dejó de sujetar a su amiga por unos instantes y acercó su brazo izquierdo para observar un aparato negro, que es más grande que un reloj de pulso y que traía atado a su muñeca – Son las…

Karen aprovechó el descuido de su amigo y con una rapidez envidiable, se levantó del banco y se echó a la fuga en lo que Max embobado miraba su "NaNoToP". Max no tardó en darse cuenta de la treta, pero su amiga era muy veloz y ya le había ganado varios metros de ventaja.

- ¡KITTY!!! – Gritó mientras corría para alcanzarla - ¡Espérame…!

La jovencita que aún estaba bajo los efectos del azúcar corría alegremente a donde las atracciones mecánicas. Aún no se había dado cuenta que las prendas que traía puesta se trasparentaban por lo mojadas que estaban, y Max trataba de alcanzarla como loco para evitar que otros la vieran así. Un grupo de adolescentes iban caminando para desgracia de la ingenua niña por donde esta pasaba corriendo, y Max al darse cuenta aceleró el paso para alcanzarla.

- ¡¡¡KIIITTYYY!!! – justo cuando la ojiazul se había cruzado en el camino del grupo de muchachos, Sato logró alcanzarla y la envolvió con un fuerte y desinhibido abrazo para evitar que fuera vista por los otros chicos.

- ¿Pero qué estas haciendo? – pregunta desconcertada por dicho acto.

- Kitty… - respondió el ojimaple entre jadeos de agotamiento – No vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca… Quiero que te quedes a mi lado. ¿Me oíste? A MI LADO…

- Max… – aún más desconcertada, la jovencita comenzó a sonrojarse por el comportamiento del rubio - ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir…?

- Oye amigo – uno de los muchachos del grupito que había quedado a un lado de ellos observándolos los interrumpió – Tu novia es muy linda. ¡Te felicito!

- ¡Lo mismo digo! – Otro muchacho del grupito levantó su mano al frente y mostró la señal del dedo gordo hacia arriba – No sabes cuanta envidia me das…

Después de eso, todos los del grupo se echaron a reír. Max, con una vena saltada en la frente y los dientes apretados y filosos, volteó sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga y con una mirada y tonalidad de voz siniestra les ordenó:

- LÁRGUENSE…

Todos al ver la mirada del ojimaple se paralizaron de la impresión y algunos hasta se les pusieron la cara azul del susto. Guardaron inmediatamente silencio y con discreción dejaron de mirar a los jóvenes y continuaron avanzando. Kitty aún estaba confundida por el comportamiento de su amigo y el comentario de aquellos tipos hizo que le diera más pena que su amigo la estuviera abrazando de ese modo tan íntimo. Pero Max solo lo hacía para que esta no fuera vista. Por lo mismo no podía dejar de abrazarla, ya que todavía había mucha gente pasando por aquel camino del parque de atracciones.

- Suéltame Max. – Dijo incomodada y apenada – Que parecemos un par de idiotas.

- No. Si te suelto vas a tratar de huir de mí otra vez.

- ¡Que me sueeeltes…! – Karen trató de zafarse de su amigo por la fuerza, pero él la había sujetado tan firmemente que solo conseguía forzarse a si misma – "Maldita sea… no recuerdo que Max tuviera esa fuerza. ¿Acaso ha estado haciendo ejercicio?" – pensó.

- Kitty, por favor, no vuelvas a intentar escaparte. Lo que sea que quieras hacer vamos a hacerlo juntos. ¿OK?

Kitty al escuchar a su amigo, dejó de forcejearse y resignada se dejó seguir abrazando por él. La gente que pasaba por donde ellos, se les quedaban viendo con algo de ternura, pues pensaban que ellos dos hacían una pareja muy linda. La blusita y la camisa empapadas de Karen se habían impregnado a causa de la humedad con su fémina figura, y delineaban a la perfección las curvas de su joven cuerpo. A su vez, esa humedad hacía que el contacto entre ambos cuerpos se sintiera aún más. La tierna mujercita al dejar de intentar zafarse pudo sentir como su pequeño busto era ligeramente aplastado por el pecho de su amigo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta y comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

- M-max… mi ropa está demasiado mojada… ¿No me digas que… se me ve todo?

- Sí… - contestó apenado – por eso no quería que te fueras todavía hasta que se secara tu ropa…

- Ya veo… - contestó también avergonzada – y yo que no me había dado cuenta… que tonta soy…

Ambos permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, aún abrazados, tan apenados que no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos.

- "Ahora que lo pienso" – meditó el ojimaple – "esta es la primera vez que la abrazo así. Ya me está dando un poco de pena… además, con la ropa tan mojada parece que es su piel la que me está rozando."

- "Que vergüenza…" – también pensó la ojiazul – "Eso significa que él… si no fuera por que me está tapando ¡lo golpearía por imbécil! Pero… es curioso que… a pesar de que esto es muy penoso… yo no me siento nerviosa ni nada. Al contrario, de alguna manera este idiota me hace sentir tranquila… ¿Por qué…?"

El corazón de ambos palpitaba más fuerte de lo normal.

- Max… - preguntó la ojiazul - ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

- Tranquila. Solo tenemos que ir a un lugar donde puedas cambiarte.

- Pero¿Cómo…? Si me sueltas se me va a ver todo… y sería muy raro que camináramos así…

- Tengo una idea. – con mucho cuidado, el rubio castaño bajó su brazo izquierdo y levantó las piernas de su amiga para elevarla del piso.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó alterada.

- No te muevas o se te verá todo. – Contestó con firmeza – agárrate de mi cuello y recárgate en mi pecho para que nadie te vea.

La jovencita entendió las intenciones de su amigo y esta se dejó cargar por él. El rubio cargó y llevó a su amiga de vuelta al lugar donde se encontraban anteriormente, para que esta ya no estuviera expuesta a la vista de la demás gente. Ya ahí, el joven de cabello dorado soltó con cuidado a su amiga, y está, ya consiente de su situación, se tapó meticulosamente el pecho con sus brazos.

- Gracias… - musitó la pelirroja - ¡Ah! Y una cosa más… - una vez más, la jovencita le conectó un descomunal manotazo a su amigo que le dejó la huella de su mano en la mejilla - ¡Eso es por andar de fisgón…!

El pobre muchacho solo alcanzó a gritar de dolor mientras pensaba: "Lo sabía". No conforme con eso, Kitty lanzó a su amigo al piso y se le acercó amenazadoramente con el puño por delante para golpearlo. El rubio castaño apenas alcanzó a cerrar los ojos parar esperar el impacto. Para sorpresa de él, su amiga únicamente le dio un golpecito con el dedo en su nariz. Max abrió desconcertado los ojos y confirmó que Kitty ya no le iba a hacer más.

- Si esto no hubiera sido también por mi culpa te golpearía más fuerte. – renegó y después se alejó de Max – Pero eso es lo de menos. No solo mi camisa sino también mi blusa están mojadas, por lo que no puedo quitarme la camisa y ponerla a secar.

El rubio se levantó y tras meditar por un breve instante la situación, sugirió:

- Ya sé. Ponte mi playera. Yo mientras me pondré tu camisa. No hay problema si yo la uso.

- Buena idea. Pero… ¿Dónde se supone que me voy a cambiar…? No podemos ir hasta los baños mientras yo esté así.

- Mmm… - pensó el ojimaple con la mano en la barbilla – Pues ni modo. Tendrás que cambiarte aquí mismo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó enfurecida.

- No. ¡No me malentiendas! – Contestó con las manos por delante del rostro por si Kitty le arrojaba un golpe – Ponte de espaldas contra esa pared y mientras te quitas tu camisa yo te arrojaré mi playera y cuidaré que nadie se acerque y te vea.

A Karen no le parecía agradable lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo que hiciera, pero sabía que a final de cuentas era el mejor método y que podía confiar en él. Así que después de asentir disgustada se acercó a la pared y dándole la espalda al ojimaple se empezó a desabrochar su enorme camisa. Mientras tanto Max miró a todos lados y tras percatarse que no había alguien lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que pasaba, se colocó a manera de escudo visual para su amiga y comenzó a quitarse su playera roja.

- Más te vale que no trates de mirar nada… - dijo Kitty con un tono serio.

- Para qué… si ya no hay nada más por ver allí. – contestó sarcásticamente y provocando la furia de su amiga.

Max arrojó dicha prenda para que su amiga, quien ya se había quedado solo con su pequeña y delgada blusa de tirantes que mojada era casi transparente, la tomara y se la pusiera. Max, que se había quedado con el torso descubierto, esperó a que Kitty terminara de ponerse su playera y le arrojara su camisa para ponérsela. Kitty finalmente terminó de ponerse la prenda de su amigo y recogió la suya que había dejado en el piso para arrojársela a Max. Finalmente Max recogió la aún mojada camisa y tras ponérsela se colocó de nuevo su mochila.

- Valla… - dijo el ojimaple mientras se recogía las mangas de la camisa – esta cosa es muy grande hasta para mí…

- No exageres. Esa camisa la he tenido desde hace muchos años y vale mucho para mí. Así que más te vale que no la maltrates.

- Pero si ya está muy maltratada… ¿La tienes desde hace cuanto…? Espera¿de dónde sacaste tú esto? Es una camisa para caballero y ni siquiera es de tu talla.

- Eso ya no te importa – refunfuñó algo ofendida – vámonos que aún nos falta mucho por hacer.

La jovencita nuevamente empezó a correr mientras buscaba de entre todos los juegos mecánicos a cual subirse primero. Su acompañante apenas pudo seguirle el paso para cuidar que ya no se metiera en más problemas.

- "Así que tiene un valor sentimental para ella." – pensaba el ojimaple mientras iba tras de su amiga – "Con razón casi siempre lleva puesto este trapo viejo. Ahora lo entiendo. De seguro le perteneció a un amigo suyo que ya no está en el orfanato y esa camisa es como una especie de recuerdo, o algo así… ¡Naa! Que importa…"

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

- ¡Max, vamos a subirnos ahora al látigo de la muerte! – exclamó con entusiasmo la jovencita de ojos zafiro que llevaba arrastrando a su amigo del brazo de un lado a otro.

- Kitty¿no quieres tomar un descanso? – pidió algo cansado el ojimaple.

- ¡No!

La pareja de genios ya llevaban más de 10 atracciones mecánicas y no habían parado ni un instante. Sato que no había comido nada decente desde la mañana y se empezaba a sentir débil por el hambre, se preguntaba hasta cuando se le pasaría a su amiga los efectos del azúcar. Y es que la situación era muy fastidiosa. Sin parar ni un segundo Max y Kitty continuaron subiéndose a más y más juegos mecánicos: dos diferentes montañas rusas, un martillo volador que giraba 360 grados sobre si mismo, unas tazas giratorias extremas, un cohete gravitacional y un súper paseo en un tren bala que recorre todo el enorme parque en tan solo 12 minutos mientras sientes el aire impactarse a gran velocidad en tu rostro. No fue sino hasta después de eso que Sato perdió los estribos y lleno de coraje tomó a su amiga del brazo con firmeza y le dijo:

- ¡BASTA! Kitty, ya jugamos bastante y quiero…

- Estoy cansada… - afirmó la ojiazul a su amigo con un gesto de fatiga y sueño.

- ¿Eh…?

- Vamos a descansar a otro lado. – dijo y después se tocó la cabeza algo aturdida de la fatiga.

- Sí…

Ambos caminaron y salieron de la zona de juegos mecánicos para ir a descansar en una zona llena de áreas verdes y árboles del parque de diversiones. Como ese lugar estaba muy alejado de los juegos mecánicos y casi no había gente descansando en ese sitio, el silencio del lugar lo hacía lo bastante tranquilo para reposar. A pesar de que estaba prohibido, se metieron dentro de las áreas verdes y se ocultaron detrás de un enorme árbol para no ser vistos por la gente que pasaba por esos rumbos. Karen que estaba muy cansada se recostó en el pasto apoyando su cabeza en aquel álamo. Max mientras tanto, se dispuso a comer la decena de hot dogs que se había comprado camino hacía allá.

- Max, – agotada, la jovencita se dirigió a su amigo – me siento muy cansada. Hace ya como una hora que debí de haber tomado mi siesta de la tarde, hemos estado de un lado a otro… y la verdad es que últimamente no he dormido como acostumbro…

- Chomp, chomp (sonido de Max comiendo como loco)… ¿Ah, no…¿Poh qué…?

- No te importa…

- Ehtáh nehvioja poj lo del viaje¿no? Chomp chomp…

- … … - Kitty permaneció en silencio y cerró los ojos antes de contestarle al rubio ojimaple – No solo es eso… Como sea… me siento muy cansada. Tendré que dormirme unos minutos aquí.

- Guiulp… (Sonido de pasarse un enorme bocado mal masticado)¿Qué? – Max dejó de deglutir por unos momentos – Pero Kitty… ¿Qué tal si mejor te llevo de vuelta al orfanato?

- No hay tiempo. Estoy cansada y no puedo dar un paso más. Como sabes, mi metabolismo me obliga a dormir más que la demás gente, y por venir aquí contigo me levanté y escapé temprano de allá. Ya no aguanto el sueño…

- Pero no te puedes quedar dormida así nada más en este lugar. – Exclamó preocupado - ¿Qué pasaría si alguien…?

- Por eso tú te vas a quedar aquí a cuidarme… - bostezó y se acomodó en el pasto – Lo siento, pero en verdad ya no aguanto. Si no, jamás me atrevería a quedarme dormida aquí.

El ojimaple miró a su amiga y finalmente accedió:

- Está bien, duérmete. Yo te cuidaré… - se sentó a un lado de su amiga y continuó comiéndose sus hot dogs.

Karen realmente se encontraba muy cansada, y tan solo se necesitaron un par de minutos y la tranquilidad del lugar para que esta se quedara profundamente dormida. El ojimaple permaneció sentado al lado suyo, comiéndose con prisa insaciable los hot dogs y vigilando que nadie se metiera a los jardines donde se encontraban. Menos mal que allí no había cámaras de vigilancia, o ya tendrían a un guardia ordenándoles que se salieran de ese sitio. El ojimaple finalmente terminó con los diez hot dogs y con esto, sació su voraz apetito que lo llevaba hostigando desde hace buen tiempo. A pesar de que estaba muy cansado por las vueltas y corridas que le hizo tener su amiga, el ambiente tranquilo y silencioso de aquel lugar le pareció un poco aburrido, así que sacó unos pequeños audífonos de su mochila y los conectó a su NaNoToP que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda. Abrió la carpeta de música y se puso a escuchar una canción de las que llevaba almacenadas en la memoria de su lujoso aparato. El adolescente se ensimismó con la melodía de la rola y después de unos minutos de solo escuchar música, decidió también ponerse a jugar un videojuego que le había descargado a su aparato del Internet. Mientras que a un lado suyo, yacía la hermosa jovencita de cabello escarlata, descansando sin ningún remordimiento ni preocupación. Así pasó una hora. Max continuó tan metido en su juego, que parecía nada en el exterior podría distraerlo. Sin embargo, la tierna y suave voz de su amiga, entonada con suavidad debido a que ella continuaba dormida, le llamó la atención.

- Max… - la jovencita susurró dormida.

- ¿Mmm…? – el ojimaple algo sorprendido pausó su juego, giró a su izquierda y miró hacia abajo, donde el rostro angelical de su amiga reposaba con su enorme cabellera esparcida en el pasto – Acaso… ¿Acaso estará soñando conmigo…?

- Cómo eres inmaduro…

Un gesto de desilusión y una gota de sudor se pintaron en el rostro y nuca del rubio.

- "No puedo creerlo." – Meditó – "Hasta en sus sueños me ve como una especie de tonto infantil. Esta niña no tiene remedio… primero me hizo gastar mucho dinero en aquel helado y en aquel juego del tiro al blanco, después me trae de un lado a otro en las atracciones mecánicas del parque, y ahora la muy desvergonzada se pone a dormir en este sitio muy tranquila y sin importarle yo en lo absoluto. A veces creo que ella me trata a su antojo como si yo fuera su juguete o algo así. Aunque… ahora que la veo bien, se ve bastante linda cuando duerme. Claro, eso porque solo así ella no intenta fastidiarme ni pegarme. Verla dormir así me da un poco de envidia. Yo también quisiera tener por unos instantes esa tranquilidad que refleja. Por mucho que trato de vivir despreocupado y a mi modo, nunca consigo estar a gusto. ¿Por qué será…?"

El joven de cabellos dorados continuó observando a la pequeña genio. Prestó especial atención en su propia playera que ella aún ella llevaba puesta y después miró la enorme camisa que él traía y que era de su amiga, y recordó con disgusto la situación tan incomoda por la que habían pasado hace un par de horas.

- "Yo no sé como se le ocurre venirse vestida así y no ponerse un sostén en un lugar tan concurrido como este. Se supone que es una superdotada, pero lo único que sabe hacer es meternos en problemas. Me pregunto si lo hará a propósito… No, no lo creo… Menos mal que ya se le pasó el efecto del azúcar. Je… a decir verdad… se ve bastante linda cuando está dormida. Eso es obvio. Pues dormida se le pinta esa expresión de paz que se le pinta a la gente dormida. Y al menos así ella no puede gritarme ni nada por el estilo."

El rubio sonrió por su comentario irónico y continuó vigilando el sueño de su amiga de cabello sangre. Con un poco de malicia volvió a recordar el incidente de cuando ella se mojó en el local de tiro al blanco y miró de nueva cuenta por debajo de su cuello, como si aún pudiera visualizar aquellos pechitos que casi lo hacían volverse loco.

"Valla… nos conocimos cuando éramos unos niños, y aunque yo sigo igual de flaco, tú si que has crecido, gatita (Kitty)… Me pregunto… si ella ya… - rió levemente mientras aquel pensamiento cruzó su mente - ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que ya. Hay chicas que desde los doce años… entonces, la pregunta sería cuando exactamente empezó a… ¡Arghh…¿Pero en que estupideces estoy pensando? – el ojimaple volteó hacia otro lado mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y se estiraba los cabellos como auto castigo a su vileza, mientras movía su cara de un lado para otro con frenesí. Ya pasándole el sentimiento de culpa, el muchacho volteó de nuevo a su amiga con precaución, como si aún temiera que esta se despertara en cualquier momento y lo golpeara por estarla mirando "de esa manera".

- … … "Creo… que sería interesante ver como se pone en unos tres o cuatro años más… Sí… creo… que al ritmo como ella se va desarrollando, para entonces Kitty…"

El joven continuó divagando entre sus mil y un pensamientos. Los recuerdos de aquel inesperado beso que recibió de su amiga hace unas semanas pasaron por su cabeza y poco a poco el mirar el rostro de Kitty, tan lindo e inocente, lo hicieron perder la razón del tiempo y quedarse observando con ternura a la desprotegida joven por mucho tiempo. Justo cuando inconscientemente el rubio castaño comenzó a acercar su cara al rostro de su amiga, mientras recordaba una y otra vez aquel momento en que se habían besado, Kitty comenzó a abrir sus ojos enzafirados con lentitud. Su gesto de tranquilidad y sueño fue cortado tajantemente cuando lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su amigo, transfigurado por la expresión que había adquirido a través de sus pensamientos.

- ¡¿Pero que estás haciéndome…?! – gritó mientras erizaba todo su cuerpo asustada.

Max apenas alcanzó a convulsionarse del tremendo susto y con un gran salto hacia atrás se alejó de la ojiazul y calló al piso a unos pasos lejos de ella.

- N-no e-esta-ba haciendo n-nada malo… ¡L-lo juro!

- No te creo… - la jovencita que ya se había incorporado por completo se acercó donde su amigo, mientras se tronaba los nudillos con las dos manos y su cuerpo empezaba a irradiar un aura roja y brillante, mientras que su siniestra mirada permanecía oculta tras de la sombra de su flequillo – Max… tú… ¡y yo que confié en ti…!

- K-kitty… esto tiene una explicación bastante prudente que si me dejas explicarte… Kitty… - ya no había tiempo para dar ninguna excusa. El ojimaple tuvo que pararse y comenzar a correr por su vida.

- ¡NO HUYAS MALDITO!!! – comenzó la persecución que los llevó a salirse de aquellas áreas verdes y pasar por otras zonas donde estaba prohibido que las personas pasaran por allí.

- ¡Kitty¡No es lo que tú piensas! – Gritó desesperado – Tranquilízate y deja que te…

- CALLATE ¡maldito cínico¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima!

Así continuaron corriendo por un largo trayecto del inmenso parque. Corrieron por donde estaban los locales de comida y restaurantes. Pasaron por algunos sitios donde se estaban llevando a cabo conciertos y desfiles promocionales del lugar. Por la zona donde había restaurantes y cafeterías y tiendas de regalos y recuerdos. Recorrieron y vieron más lugares del parque en aquella tonta persecución que todo lo que estuvieron recorriendo anteriormente.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? – Preguntó el ojimaple exasperado y jadeante – Dijiste que estabas cansada… y vete aquí, corriendo como loca.

- ¡Cállate! – Contestó Karen en las mismas condiciones que su amigo - ¡Te mereces una golpiza por lo que me estabas haciendo…!

- ¡ESPERA! – con todo el aliento que le quedaba, Max se detuvo y frenó en seco a su amiga, que más por la autoridad de la orden del rubio, también se detuvo por el cansancio de la larga persecución – Acaso… (Jadeando entre cada palabra) tienes… ¿Acaso tienes pruebas… de que yo te puse… un ínfimo dedo encima mientras estabas dormida…?

- ¿Qué más… (También jadeando) pruebas quieres…¡Es más que obvio… que tú me estabas haciendo… cosas perversas…!

- ¡No… es cierto…! – Ambos jóvenes se tocaban el pecho por el dolor de la agitación – Yo solo estaba… mirándote mientras dormías… ¿Acaso es un delito eso…?

- De seguro… ibas a hacerme algo perverso… solo que yo me desperté a tiempo…

- ¡No…!

- Claro que sí… cada día me queda más claro que tú eres un depravado y sientes una enfermiza atracción banal hacia mí…

- ¿¡Pero de donde sacas esas conjeturas tan idiotas!? – preguntó a gritos, completamente recuperado de la falta de aliento.

- ¿De dónde? – respondió con ira y apuntándole con la mano – ¡Que me dices de aquella tarde en el parque en la que me chantajeaste para que yo te diera un beso en la boca! Eso prueba que tú solo buscas la oportunidad para aprovecharte de mí.

- ¡Con un demonio, Kitty¡No digas tonterías! Te pedí eso porque pensé que jamás te atreverías a hacerlo y así dejarías a un lado ese estúpido juego de la apuesta y el castigo. ¡Tú fuiste la atrevida que fue capaz de hacerlo a pesar de lo tonto que era!

La pelirroja calló por unos segundos antes de contestarle a su caprichoso amigo.

- O sea… ¿O sea que tú… me obligaste a besarte solo porque no querías decirme algo tan tonto como tu verdadero nombre…?

- ¡No! Yo no te obligué. ¡TÚ fuiste quien aceptó! A lo que me refiero es que tú también tuviste la culpa. Yo no te obligué a que me dieras ese estúpido beso. Y yo jamás te haría algo que tú no quisieras. Si esa vez me besaste fue porque tú quisiste, y si no¡yo jamás te hubiera obligado a hacerlo!

La pelirroja se ruborizó y disgustó al compás de las palabras de su amigo.

- Eres bastante infantil, sabes.

- ¿Infantil…?

- Sí, infantil. Tú no querías darme tu nombre porque dármelo significaría ceder ante algo que yo he querido de ti desde hace mucho, por eso llegaste a los extremos de pedirme algo tan tonto como eso. Y si yo te di ese beso, no fue porque tuviera tantas ganas de saber tu nombre, ni mucho menos pienses que me gustó hacer tal cosa. Lo hice para que no te salieras con la tuya y porque yo soy alguien que siempre cumple sus promesas.

- Entonces tú también eres infantil. ¡Le diste tu primer beso a un completo imbécil solo porque no querías perder ante él!

La jovencita esbozó una expresión de disgusto y berrinche. Tal parece que la manera de expresarse de su amigo la hizo sentirse mal por dentro.

- Idiota… - bajó la mirada, y su rostro quedó fuera de la vista de su amigo de cabello oro – aún si fue por algo tan infantil como aquello… yo jamás le hubiera dado mi primer beso a cualquier imbécil…

- ¿…? – el ojimaple se quedó perplejo, mientras que la pelirroja sin dejar de tener la cara mirando hacia abajo se dio lentamente la media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse de él.

- K-kitty… - tartamudeó - ¿A dónde vas…? Es-perame…

La jovencita permaneció en silencio y continuó avanzando a paso lento. Su amigo finalmente dejó de estar inerte y avanzó hasta ponerse a un lado de ella, y la pelirroja al sentirlo, movió su rostro que aún miraba hacia el piso de manera que su amigo continuara sin ver su carita.

- Kitty – preguntó algo preocupado - ¿Qué te sucede…?

- Nada que un baboso como tú pueda entender…

- Kitty… - el ojimaple tomó la mano de su amiga para detener su paso, y esta sin dejar de mirar al suelo detuvo su andar – Tú y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace ya casi cinco años… El hecho de que yo me hubiera atrevido a pedirte tal cosa… debo decir al igual que tú… que aunque lo hice solo para no perder ante ti… tal vez no lo hice solo por eso…

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? – preguntó sin voltear a verlo a los ojos.

- Lo que trato de decirte… es que… - el ojimaple de cabello dorado titubeó por unos momentos antes de continuar su respuesta hacia su amiga – Aunque desde esa vez he hecho como si eso nunca hubiera pasado… Yo no me he podido quitar aquello de la mente… me ha estado dando vueltas una y otra vez en mi cabeza y eso… me hace sentir muy confundido… ya no sé que pensar…

- Yo también… - murmuro con un tierno tono de timidez – No sabía que tú…

- Lo siento… no volveré a decir más tonterías al respecto de aquel día. Eso ya pasó y ya no importa…

- Fui yo quien tocó el tema… soy yo quien debería pedir perdón…

- Je… cierto. Pero igual lo siento.

El silencio nuevamente prevaleció por unos segundos, mientras que el jovencito, ya menos preocupado, soltó la mano de su amiga y esperó pacientemente respuesta de esta.

- Bueno, - finalmente el rubio habló para animar a la ojiazul – Creo que aún nos queda tiempo para hacer otras cosas. Así que…

- Max… - la pelirroja le interrumpió a su amigo y finalmente volteó para mostrarle su rostro que estaba a punto de caer en llanto - ¿Estás consiente… de que esta quizá sea la ultima vez que nos veremos en mucho tiempo…?

La pregunta y la expresión de su amiga sorprendieron un poco al ojimaple, pero este inmediatamente guardó la calma y le regaló una tierna sonrisa a su compañera.

- Claro que estoy consiente. Solo que decidí no pensar en eso en ningún momento mientras estuviera contigo en este parque.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… si me hubiera puesto a pensar en eso a cada rato, me hubiera deprimido y entonces no me hubiera podido divertir como me divertí hoy contigo. Además, yo estoy cien por ciento seguro de que esta separación no será por mucho tiempo.

- Pero… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso…? – La mirada de la niña se volvió aún más triste – Una vez allá, ellos podrán disponer de mí a su antojo y yo no seré capaz de hacer nada porque estaré sola. Además, yo sigo sin confiar ese tal "L". Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… que tal… ¿Qué tal si nunca me dejan volver a Inglaterra y me quedo a vivir en el orfanato de allá? Pasaría entonces mucho tiempo para que tú y yo…

- Shitt, no digas más. – el joven se acercó para consolar a su amiga y acarició suavemente con su mano la cabecita cuyo rostro trataba de contener el llanto a más no aguantar – A decir verdad… a decir verdad yo tampoco quiero que te vallas. Pero al final de cuentas… yo no soy quien para impedirlo. ¿Qué tal si realmente lo están haciendo por tu bien…? - poco a poco, la mirada del ojimaple se fue oscureciendo por la tristeza – Hasta donde sé, yo solo he sabido ser una mala influencia para ti. Tú tienes un gran potencial, y deberías empezar a sacarle provecho…

- Tú… tú me dijiste que la mejor manera de sacarle provecho a tu potencial es el vivir feliz, hacer felices a las personas a quienes quieres y estar siempre con ellas. Yo… yo… yo no quiero irme… - una vez más, la pequeña genio estalló en un conmovedor llanto. Su amigo se acercó y la abrazó suavemente. Esto, hizo que su amiga se desinhibiera aún más, y derramara por completo todo su llanto en el hombro de su amigo, que la miraba con tristeza.

- Yo tampoco… pero todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar. Ya… ya no llores… vas a hacer… vas a hacer que yo también… - los ojos del ojimaple también empezaron a humedecerse, pero él sentía que debía mantenerse fuerte para no dejar que ella cayera en lágrimas. La jovencita lloraba y lloraba, y Max solo la abrazaba mientras trataba de consolarla.

- Ya no llores… Tú y yo seguiremos en contacto¿lo recuerdas…?

- S-sí… - murmuró – pero no será lo mismo. Sniff. ¿Y que tal si al final de cuentas no me puedo conectar a la cuenta de Messenger que me diste…?

- Lo harás. Estoy seguro. Y te prometo una cosa. Si en algún determinado momento llegaras a descubrir que te jugaron sucio y no te van a dejar volver como te lo prometieron… te juro… que yo mismo encontraré la manera de traerte de vuelta.

- Jum… - sonrió levemente – no digas Maxterías (combinación de Max y tonterías).

- hablo en serio… Si esos miserables se atreven a mantenerte lejos de mí para siempre… yo sería hasta capaz de asesinarlos…

- ¿Ah, sí? – Kitty, que por los comentarios ocurrentes de su amigo había dejado de llorar, le contestó burlonamente - ¿Y cómo se supone que harás tal cosa? Tonto…

- No lo sé… eso es lo de menos. Ya encontraría el método para hacerlo. Pero… si tan solo hubiera algún modo para matar a las personas con el que solo necesitaras la intención de matarlas para hacerlo, ten por seguro que ellos serían los primeros de mi lista.

La jovencita rió jocosamente por las tonteras de Max y se separó de él para caminar unos pasos y después voltear a decirle:

- No digas eso ni de broma. Si existiera un método para matar a la gente como tú lo describes y alguien como tú llegara a dominarlo¡ten por seguro que ese sería el fin de la raza humana!

- Muy graciosa. – respondió con enfado.

- Je, pero ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho tiempo se dijo que Kira podía matar con solo saber el rostro de la victima.

- Kira… - se disgustó – ese maldito asesino… Oye, se podría decir que Kira tuvo ese poder de que yo imagino, y el mundo no se acabó porque él lo tuvo. ¿Por qué dices que si alguien como yo se adueñara de aquel poder el mundo se acabaría?

- Pues… ¡Porque tú estas más loco que él! – le sacó burlescamente la lengua a su amigo.

- Grrr… - musitó molesto y con el ceño fruncido.

De pronto, una alarma del aparato que Max llevaba en su muñeca comenzó a sonar. El ojimaple acercó su mano para ver la pantalla de su NaNoToP y confirmar que un mensaje privado le había llegado.

- Valla, es de Zero…

- Max. – dijo la pelirroja, que hasta ese momento no se había fijado bien en el aparato que su amigo llevaba puesto en su muñeca. - ¿Qué eso no es una NaNoToP?

- ¿Eh? Sí… - contestó mientras leía el mensaje que había recibido. En él decía: "Max, ya esparcí tu carta cadena infectada con tu virus a todas partes del mundo. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar. Ja, ja…"

- ¿Cuándo te la compraste…? – preguntó Kitty.

- Je. Hace unos días… Para hacerlo tuve que utilizar los ahorros de toda mi vida. ¡Pero valió la pena!

- Déjame verlo… - la jovencita sujetó la muñeca del rubio y le desabrochó el aparato de la pulsera de su muñeca para verlo con más atención.

- ¡Oye! Devuélvemelo… - se asustó el ojimaple.

- Espera. Quiero verlo. – La chica se alejó unos pasos para evitar que Max le arrebatara su NaNoToP de las manos.

- Veo que ya le descargaste muchas cosas… - la jovencita iba a seguir fisgoneando en la computadora de bolsillo de su amigo, solo que mientras lo hacía, miró en la barra de herramientas la hora que era. Y dicha hora la hizo recordar algo y estremecerse de la impresión.

- ¡No puede ser…! – Exclamó con fuerza – Max… ¿Ya son las seis de la tarde…?

- Sí… - dijo con firmeza el ojimaple, quien aprovechó el aturdimiento de la pelirroja para arrebatarle el costoso artículo de sus manos.

- ¡Esto está mal¡Aarón va a matarme!

- ¿Aarón? – preguntó confundido.

- Sí… - exclamó nerviosa y un tantito histérica – le dije a Aarón que me ayudara a escaparme y me cubriera… de seguro el pobre…

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Mientras tanto, en Wammy's House…

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

- Karen. – una joven profesora tocaba a la puerta de la habitación de la joven genio – Karen. Has estado encerrada en tu alcoba todo el día. ¿Acaso te ocurrió algo?

- No, estoy bien. – una aguda voz que provenía de la habitación de la pequeña genio contestó a las interrogantes de la maestra – Solo que últimamente no he dormido bien, y por eso tengo mucho sueño. Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me dejaran seguir durmiendo un poco más.

- Pero Karen, ya llevas así todo el día y ni siquiera has desayunado. ¿Por qué no te levantas por unos instantes y bajas a comer algo? Luego puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres. No es bueno que te mal pases.

- "¡Pero que humillación!" – Pensó el crío de cabello negro, que se encontraba dentro del dormitorio de la joven – "De haber sabido que esa sinvergüenza no regresaría hasta que se le fuera a dar la gana, no hubiera aceptado apoyarle de tal manera…"

- Sí quieren - el pelinegro de enormes gafas continuó imitando la voz de su compañera ausente – pueden traerme algo de comer a mi habitación si no es mucha molestia. Pero realmente tengo mucho sueño todavía y quiero dormir un par de horas más.

- Karen, tu voz no se escucha bien. – La maestra lejos de tranquilizarse se fue preocupando más - ¿Te sientes mal¿Pescaste un resfriado o algo por el estilo?

- No… estoy bien. Solo estoy cansada. Eso es todo…

- Está bien. Entonces les diré que te preparen algo y en seguida vuelvo para traértelo. – finalmente la profesora se alejó de la puerta de aquella habitación y caminó con rumbo a los comensales del orfanato.

Aarón, tras abrir con discreción la puerta y asomarse para percatarse de que la maestra ya se había alejado, dio un ligero suspiro de alivio, y cerró de nueva cuenta la puerta de dicha habitación con el seguro para que nadie pudiera abrirla por fuera. Se acercó al balcón y se percató que nadie estuviera por los jardines de abajo. Viendo que nadie estaba allí, bajó meticulosamente a través del gran roble continuo al balcón de la habitación de Karen.

- "Karen. Voy a hacer que me pagues por esto…" – meditó mientras corría hacía la entrada frontal de la mansión – "Se suponía que solo debía de cubrirte por unas horas, pero ya te tomaste demasiado tiempo."

Aarón, que aún se sentía en deuda Karen, estaba ayudándole a que nadie en el orfanato se diera cuanta de su ausencia. Como era muy común que Karen se levantara hasta muy tarde, lo único que tenía que hacer era hacerse pasar por ella cada que alguien se acercara a su alcoba, y decirles que ella quería dormir más tiempo, luego salirse por la ventana de atrás y regresar donde el orfanato para vigilar a los profesores mientras fingía que solo estaba estudiando. Si veía que uno de ellos se volvía a extrañar de que Karen Aún no se levantaba, él se daba cuenta y se escabullía de vuelta a aquel dormitorio, entraba por la ventana de atrás, imitaba la voz de su amiga diciendo estar bien y pidiendo un poco más de tiempo en cama, y una vez que los maestros se retiraban, él dejaba una vez más la habitación bajo llave y salía de ella por la ventana para volver a vigilar por fuera a los adultos. Ese plan hubiera sido perfecto si la pelirroja solo hubiera estado ausente unas dos o tres horas. Pero ya eran pasadas de las seis en punto y todos los profesores estaban preocupados y temían que algo grave le ocurría a su alumna más especial.

- "No podré seguir engañándolos por mucho tiempo… Karen, tienes que regresar lo más pronto posible, o nuestros profesores van a darse cuenta de tu ausencia y nos meteremos en graves contrariedades. Ahora que les dije que me trajeran algo de comer para que no se extrañaran más, deberé abrirles la puerta por unos momentos para que me dejen el plato. Voy a tenerme que envolver en las sabanas y fingir estar dormido y que soy tú. Pero sinceramente va a ser muy difícil que no se den cuenta. Voy a tener que distraerlos siendo yo mismo para ganar más tiempo… Karen… Vas a pagar por esta humillación…"

El pelinegro continuó corriendo. Nunca antes había tenido tanta presión por tanto tiempo en su joven vida, e incluso ya hasta comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado ayudar a la ojiazul de cabello rojo a reunirse por última vez con su amigo antes de irse a USA.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

De regreso en "MagicLand"…

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

- Hoy me divertí mucho… - dijo con ternura la bella pelirroja a su amigo – es una lástima que ya debamos irnos.

- Pobre de tu amigo… - contestó irónicamente – el pobre debe de estar que le llueven sapos y lombrices…

- Lo sé… es por eso que ya me tengo que ir…

- Kitty. Hoy fue un gran día¿no crees?

- Sí…

Ambos jóvenes, cansados de tanto andar de un lado a otro, caminaban por el enorme lugar camino a la salida del parque. La camisa de Kitty, que ya se había secado por completo mientras era usada por el ojimaple, fue devuelta a su original dueña en una escapada a los baños del parque de atracciones. Ahora ellos debían volver a sus hogares, pues ya habían pasado casi todo el día afuera y sin que nadie supiera en donde estaban.

Fue justo cuando se encontraron fuera de la entrada del parque, cuando la pelirroja recordó que ella debía decirle algo a su amigo, y que con tantas distracciones se le había olvidado preguntarle:

- Max… espera un momento.

- ¿…? – volteó hacia ella extrañado.

- había algo que quería preguntarte desde la ultima vez que nos vimos en el parque… pero como tenías tanta prisa y te fuiste…

- ¿De qué se trata…?

- Max… volviendo a aquel día de la apuesta… - la jovencita no podía mirar a los ojos al rubio – Dijiste que me pediste "eso" solo porque creíste que yo no me atrevería a hacerlo…

- Ya te dije que sí. Fue por eso esencia, pero últimamente me he estado preguntando y…

- Dime entonces… - la jovencita se llenó de todo el valor que pudo antes de hacer la gran pregunta, y su voz más partida que llena de fuerza, alcanzó levemente a musitar:

- ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste en ese momento…?

El ojimaple de cabello rubio no se esperó tal clase de pregunta. Fue por eso que de la impresión quedó semi perplejo y contestó:

- ¿A-a qué te refieres con eso…?

- ¿Te dio asco…? – La ojiazul tenía su mirada oculta tras la sombra de su cabello mientras preguntaba con más decisión - ¿Sentiste nauseas de que yo hiciera tal cosa…¿O qué fue lo que sentiste¡Responde!

El ojimaple recordó una vez más ese día. El color de su rostro aumentó levemente mientras cerraba los ojos y pintaba en su boca una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

- ¡Respóndeme de una vez! – Gritó la niña con su cara envuelta de color sangre y un gesto enfadado - ¡No me hagas quedar en ridículo y dímelo!

- Kitty… - algo apenado, Max contestó finalmente – Te equivocas… Puedo asegurarte que ni asco ni nauseas ni nada por el estilo sentí… Aunque al principio estuve muy confundido por que tú y yo somos amigos, y eso no me dejó saber que sentí con exactitud ese momento. Pero después yo…

- Entonces… ¿Qué sentiste…? Porque yo en ese momento sentí que…

- Realmente ese fue tu primer beso¿no? – le interrumpió su amigo mientras se acercaba un par de pasos a ella.

- ¿Todavía lo dudas, idiota?

- Perdóname… por mi culpa te tocó que fuera con un bueno para nada como yo. Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo por habértelo echado a perder.

- ¡Cállate! – la jovencita se dio la media vuelta y se dio a la fuga, corriendo con una velocidad envidiable. Max reaccionó rápidamente y trató de alcanzarla, pero un descuido lo hizo tropezar y caer al piso. Su amiga continuó corriendo y a los lejos, gritó con sus últimas fuerzas de valor:

- Yo tampoco sabía porqué me atreví a hacer tal tontería… pero después entendí que la razón porque lo hice… ¡FUE PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE QUISE HACERLO!!!

La pelirroja continuó corriendo sin mirar atrás. Max únicamente contempló tirado en el piso, como su amiga de la infancia se iba alejando más de él hasta perderse de vista entre las lejanas calles. Escuchó a la perfección las últimas palabras que gritó su amiga. Oírlas lo dejó impactado. Se levantó y permaneció inerte, mirando donde su amiga había corrido para escaparse. Resignado, se dio la media vuelta y caminó por su propio rumbo. Pensando en las palabras que Kitty le dijo.

- "Kitty… yo también… pero no está bien… Tú y yo somos buenos amigos. Y no está bien que nos queramos de ese modo. Bueno, eso creo…"

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Ese día Karen regresó al orfanato alrededor de las siete y media de la tarde. Su amigo Aarón, que ya estaba bastante cansado y molesto por las contrariedades en las que se había metido para encubrirla, trató de reprenderla por su irresponsabilidad y exceso de confianza. Pero la pelirroja no se encontraba de buen humor y con una mirada maligna le dio a entender a su amigo que no tenía tiempo ni humor para ello. Se presentó ante sus profesores siguiendo el teatro que el pelinegro les había contado a todos, diciéndoles que ya se encontraba mejor y confirmándoles que nada grave le había ocurrido. Los profesores no descartaron sus sospechas y preocupaciones, pero como nunca tuvieron ninguna prueba, no les quedó de otra que creerle y dejar así las cosas. Más noche, Aarón trató de ir nuevamente a la alcoba de su amiga para preguntarle como le había ido y porqué demonios se había tardado tanto. Pero Karen todavía continuaba de mal humor y reclamó agresivamente a su compañero que la dejara sola. Finalmente cayó la noche, y Karen, con un gesto triste y melancólico, contempló la luna y pensó en su amigo.

- "Menos mal que me equivoqué… Cuando lo vi tan distinto en la plaza, pensé que algo malo le había ocurrido. Pero hoy se comportó como siempre lo hace. Entonces eso quiere decir que ese día solo estaba de mal humor y fuera lo que fuera que tenía, ya se le pasó. Aún así, ese día estaba muy cambiado, y para que alguien se ponga así algo realmente malo debió de haberlo ocurrido. ¿Y una semana después como si nada? Es posible en cierto tipo de personas, pero nunca Había visto así a ese idiota… Creo que estoy pensando demasiado…"

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Por otro lado, Sato había llegado a su hogar como ya pasadas de las ocho. Sayu, su madre, lo recibió con algo de autoridad, pues tenía que reprenderlo por haberse ausentado tanto tiempo y haber tenido su celular apagado. Pero Max no le dijo en donde había estado, y le dio una multitud de excusas e indirectas para disculparse y ocultárselo. Sayu finalmente se resignó y lo dejó por las paces. Sirvió la cena y tras pasar de los reproches y sermones a la insinuación de que tal vez su adorado hijo se la había pasado todo el día con una niña en una cita, la joven madre soltó una maliciosa risita y miró con ternura a su hijo, que muerto de la pena ya ni siquiera volteaba a ver a los ojos a su madre.

- Jum, jum… - sonrió burlonamente Sayu – Entonces si estuviste con una niña todo este tiempo…

- Sí… - gritó ofuscadamente con la cara completamente roja - ¡Pero no se trató de ninguna cita ni nada!

- ¿Ah, no…? – Contestó con un tono insinuador - ¿Entonces qué fue exactamente?

- Ella… ella es solo una amiga mía. Como va a irse a estudiar al extranjero por un tiempo, ella y yo quisimos pasar un buen rato como despedida. Ya que esta semana se irá a USA a un intercambio estudiantil…

- Ya veo… - nuevamente sonrió de lo contenta que se sentía – Entonces realmente debes quererla mucho. ¿Por qué nunca antes me habías hablado de ella?

- P-pues no es la gran cosa. Como te digo, ella es solo una amiga y…

- ¿No me digas que – interrumpió la bella mujer – ella es la niña que te dio un beso aquel día?

El hecho de que Sayu hubiera deducido que aquel día que le preguntó si había besado alguna vez a una niña y este se avergonzó delatadoramente, él había sido besado; Y que además supusiera que Kitty fue esa niña, tomaron por sorpresa a Sato, que no alcanzó a hacer otra cosa que volver a negarlo todo con muy poca convicción de su parte.

Max entró a su alcoba con la pena que le había provocado su madre por delante y cerró la puerta casi golpeándola con fuerza. Una vez que se tranquilizó, se acercó a su cama para recostarse, y fue cuando notó que encima de esta había un libro de portada negra encima con una nota escrita en él…

- ¿Qué es esto…?

Se acercó y leyó aquella nota. En ella decía: "Eres una abominación que para haber nacido se tuvo que dar muerte a miles de vidas. Si eres lo cobarde y quieres vivir el resto de tu patética vida como uno más del montón, no toques esta libreta y largarte a vivir tus idiotas fantasías." Ese mensaje estaba escrito con la misma letra del ojimaple, cosa que lo desconcertó más.

- ¡Pero que clase de broma es esta! – gritó furioso y luego tomó la libreta junto con la nota para arrojarlas al bote de basura. Pero justo en el momento en que levantó aquel cuaderno para aventarlo, una ráfaga de sensaciones intensas lo paralizó e hizo estremecerse por dentro. El rubio se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos mientras sentía como si un conjunto de ideas y pensamientos fueran liberados violentamente dentro de su mente. Después de eso, el ojimaple continuó quieto por unos segundos más y sin dejar de sujetar el cuaderno bajó el brazo y tomó con el otro la nota para verla de nuevo.

- No podría tener más razón. – El gesto del rubio se volvió nuevamente serio y frío – Soy un imbécil que se la pasa soñando despierto y desperdiciando mi talento. Pero es bueno saber que a pesar de eso, no soy ningún cobarde. ¿No es así? Deementy…

La sombra de una criatura enorme y abominable se divisaba nuevamente delante del joven rubio. Detrás de él yacía un imponente dios de la muerte de color plateado, que le miraba con sus carmesíes orbes y un gesto de enojo.

- Por un momento – dijo el shinigami con su siniestra voz, mientras el ojimaple continuaba dándole la espalda – pensé que tenías pensado retractarte y ya no ibas a ayudarme. Estaba a punto de matarte incluso.

- No digas estupideces, Deementy. Te dije que esto lo hacía para que mi plan no corriera ningún riesgo.

- Pues yo sigo sin creer tal cosa.

- Kitty se había percatado la ultima vez que mi comportamiento era muy distinto al que yo tengo hacia con ella. Ella es muy perspicaz, y esa impresión no me rea favorable. Recuerda que dentro de poco la utilizaré para mantener vigilado a L, y sería muy peligroso que ella sospechara de mi plan y le dijera a ese maldito que le pedí que estuviéramos en contacto. Así que la cité vernos este día, y para volver a ganarme su confianza necesitaba renunciar a los derechos de la libreta para que mi comportamiento no me delatara y erradicar cualquier sospecha que ella pudiera tener de mí. Con esto, ella ha vuelto a confiar en mí, y se ha convencido que el otro día solo estaba de mal humor y ocupado, y por eso me porté así. Ahora ya puedo continuar con mi plan con la seguridad que ella me tendrá confianza y podré hacerla hablar acerca de los movimientos de ese maldito L.

- Sigo pensando que no solo lo hiciste por eso. – Reclamó el shinigami – Y que por aquella tontería, desperdiciaste un día entero. Si vuelves a hacer eso, te asesinaré. No se te olvide nuestro acuerdo…

- Cállate. No habrá próxima vez. Esa niña y yo no volveremos a vernos nunca. – el ojimaple fue directamente a su escritorio y se sentó en él, para después abrir el cuaderno de pasta negra, su Death Note, en una hoja sin escribir, mientras encendía su PC y miraba su NaNoToP.

- Puede que tengas razón… - le dijo el ojimaple a su infernal compañero mientras desatendía por unos momentos a su aparatos – Lo hice… también lo hice porque quería recordar aunque fuera por lo ultima vez… - su mirada fría, por un leve instante pareció volverse únicamente triste y dolorosa – lo bien que se sentía mi vida antes de que tú vinieras a fastidiarme la existencia…

- Si mi hermana no hubiera dado su vida, jamás habrías tenido ninguna vida.

- Lo se, maldito imbécil. – Volteó hacia Deementy con un gesto de odio – Es por eso que la odio tanto como a ti… Además, este día también fue muy bueno porque no tuve que ver tu abominable ser en mucho tiempo…

- Lo mismo digo. Yo también descansé de ver el podrido rostro de tu padre reflejado en el tuyo.

- Como sea… - el jovencito dejó de lado el intercambio de insultos que ya se había vuelto cotidiano entre él y el dios de la muerte, y se dedicó a acceder a través de Internet a algunos archivos del gobierno de otros países – Mientras estaba en el parque recibí un correo de Zero, donde me dijo que ya había terminado de enviar la carta cadena que le pedí a todas partes del mundo. Kitty se irá a USA en una semana. Y a solo me quedan dos semanas más para el gran día. Para entonces espero haber contactado a Kitty en USA. Todo lo que me resta por hacer es seguir escribiendo lo más que pueda antes de que llegue la hora cero…

El ojimaple tras mirar uno por uno todos los archivos que había abierto en su PC y en su computadora de bolsillo, se dispuso a escribir a paso constante y decidido en aquella libreta negra. Aquella Death Note que lo había maldecido. Mientras escribía línea tras línea en ella. Una frase se dejaba oír de sus labios a cada momento. Era una de las pocas frases que él había creído ciertas de un enorme libro que todos menos él, consideraba sagrado:

- Vuelve al polvo… vuelve al polvo… vuelve al polvo… vuelve al polvo… vuelve al polvo… vuelve al polvo… vuelve al polvo…

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. CAP 6: Entrenamiento

Personajes:

Max (Yagami Satoshi): Estudiante de primero de preparatoria. Es hijo de Yagami Light, el hombre que alguna vez fue Kira. Recibió el Death Note de un dios de la muerte llamado Deementy, y tras enterarse del verdadero pasado de sus fallecidos padres, su corazón se llena de odio y dolor y decide tomar cartas en el asunto, pues siente que su vida hubiera siod muy distinta si su padre nunca hubiera sido derrotado.

Kitty (karen Olsen): Habitante del orfanato "The Wammy's House" y estudiante distingida del mismo (aunque en realidad a ella no le interesa serlo). Es amiga desde la infancia de Max, y una posible candidata a la sucesión de L.

Deementy: Dios de la muerte de color plateado y alas de libelula. Hermano menor de Rem. Arriesgó su vida y violó las leyes de su mundo para darle su único Death Note a Sato, pues todo es parte de un plan que él elaboró para vengarze del padre del muchacho a través de él. 

Yagami Sayu: Hermana menor de Light. Fue quien adoptó a Sato tras la muerte de Misa cuando él era un bebé y actualmente vive junto con él en Londrés.

Aarón (nombre real aún desconocido): Otro habitante de Wammy's House y candidato a la sucesión de L. Tras enterarse que a Karen se le daría la oportunidad de viajar a New York a conocerlo en persona, este hace un escandalo, hasta que finalmente consigue viajar junto con ella a USA.

Gerald Jackson: él ha sido el encargado principal del orfanato de Wammy desde que se transfirió el lugar a Londres después del incendio en Winchester. Recibe ordenes directas de L para nominar a Karen, a pesar de que esta nunca había sido tomada en cuenta por su actitud y falta de interés, y le avisa que pronto será transferida a USA por un tiempo para conocer a L en persona.

Hasta donde va la historia: El dios de la muerte Deementy, dejó caer su única Death Note al mundo de los humanos, haciendo creer que fue un accidente, y arreglandoselas para que el humano Yagami Satohi la recogiera. Este, que antes que todo era un chico normal y sin preocupaciones a futuro, se enteró por culpa de Deementy sobre el pasado de su padre, Yagami Light. Al darse cuenta que había vivido en un mundo de fantasía donde odiaba equivocamente al que creía había matado a su padre, Kira, que en realidad eran el mismo, toma la decisión de vengarse cuanto antes no solo del verdadero asesino de su padre, sino tambien de Deementy y de todos los que le hicieron creer todas esas mentiras. Por otra parte, Kitty, una amiga de la infancia de Sato, que vive en el orfanato Wammy's House, es avisada que es una posible candidata a la sucesión de L. A ella nmo le interesa en lo más minimo, pero termina aceptando viajar a USA para que así su compañero Aarón, también se le de la oportunidad de viajar junto con ella, ya que ese ha sido desde siemp´re su mayor sueño.

* * *

LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO.

CAPÍTULO 6: ENTRENAMIENTO.

Eran las seis de la mañana, del 26 de Julio del año 2025. Un suave zumbido, proveniente de un pequeño celular comenzó a sonar. El joven de cabello dorado, escuchó dicha alarma y comprendió que la hora de levantarse había llegado. Sin vacilar, acercó su mano donde el aparato para desactivarlo. Aunque era sábado y el ojimaple no acostumbraba levantarse tan temprano y mucho menos en fin de semana, él ya había decidido hacerlo a partir de ahora. Porque hoy comenzaba, el primer día del resto de su vida.

_Mi nombre es Satoshi Yagami. Dentro de poco cumpliré los 15 años de edad. _– el ojimaple se despabiló de toda su pereza con gran decisión. Aunque nunca había tenido esos hábitos, su fuerza de voluntad lo empujaba a hacerlo. Él se prometió jamás volver a comportarse como un niñito – _Hasta hace poco, mi vida era como la de muchos chicos cualquiera. Hasta que un día, Una criatura despreciable y horrible llegó a ella._

Cuando el ojimaple abrió los ojos por completo y trató de incorporarse, lo primero que vio fue el enorme cuerpo de aquel shinigami de coraza plateada, que estaba firmemente parado a un lado de su cama, observándolo fijamente con su siniestra mirada.

_Él es Deementy. Se podría decir que es un shinigami, un ser que se dedica a tomar la vida de los humanos. Hace un par de semanas él llegó a mi vida con el fin de atormentarme y hacerme sufrir. Él y yo hicimos un trato, a pesar del mutuo odio que nos sentimos, y desde entonces él se ha convertido en mi sombra. Siempre que me levanto, lo primero que veo es su horrible mirada encima de mí. Verlo así me hace dar cuenta, que pasó toda la noche al lado mío, observándome en todo momento. Es un fastidio que solo yo tenga que aguantarlo._

- Esta es la primera vez que te levantas a estas horas. – comentó fríamente Deementy, mientras lo observaba con frialdad.

- Eso es porque hoy daré comienzo a mi plan… - argumentó el rubio mientras se incorporaba de su lecho – a decir verdad… Tengo muchas cosas que hacer mientras me preparo para lo que esta a punto de ocurrir. Y lo último que puedo hacer es relajarme.

Sato, acompañado de aquel monstruo, salió de su habitación sin que su madre adoptiva, que aún seguía dormida, se diera cuenta de ello, y tomó una leve ducha de cinco minutos, con agua fría, en el baño de la planta baja. Él no gustaba de bañarse con agua fría con tanta prisa y menos a estas horas. Pero se dispuso a hacerlo sin quejarse en lo absoluto. La única queja que tuvo, fue un pensamiento que tenía desde que conoció a aquel dios de la muerte: "Que no deje de observarme en ningún momento es algo repugnante. Yo no sé como mis padres no se volvieron locos… pensándolo bien, sí se volvieron locos…"

_Deementy es un mal nacido. Echó mi vida a perder, solo porque no pudo vengarse de mi padre, quien fue el que mató a su hermana. Él piensa que yo debo cargar con aquel crimen, y que mi muerte no es suficiente para que él se sienta satisfecho. A decir verdad ya no estoy seguro si solo me mantiene vivo para que yo le devuelva los cuadernos que mis padres le quitaron a su hermana o simplemente lo hace para verme sufrir y ser su juguete. Lo único que me consta, es que es un infeliz… Como me gustaría, que este capricho suyo le costara su maldita vida y terminara condenado a la muerte al igual que yo. Pero… a decir verdad, yo también necesito cobrar algunos asuntos personales. Y es por eso que tengo que seguir su tonto juego para que me mantenga con vida y poder hacerlos. Una vez que consiga lo que busco, ya no me importara si ese idiota me mata, pues yo, ya estoy muerto…_

El ojimaple salió de su ducha y tras cepillarse los dientes y ponerse ropa limpia, se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Tomó unas cuantas frutas, un vaso de leche y un par de rebanadas de pan de caja que puso a tostar. Comió todo aquello con rapidez, pero sin atragantarse como él solía hacerlo. Se levantó de la mesa y subió de nueva cuenta a su habitación para recoger su mochila de allá.

- ¿A donde tienes pensado ir? – le preguntó el shinigami al ver a su humano empacar algunos objetos en su mochila.

- Al parque. Hay algo que debo hacer.

El rubio bajó nuevamente de su alcoba, y antes de salir del apartamento, pasó de vuelta por la cocina para agarrar de la alacena una bolsa tamaño familiar de papas fritas y meterla en su mochila para llevarlas con él. Max y Deementy salieron camino al parque.

_Toda mi vida me la pasé creyendo un sin numero de mentiras. Desde pequeño, se me dijo que mi padre era un gran hombre. Y que él había sido asesinado por un criminal genocida llamado Kira. Yo investigué y escuché acerca de él. Sobre como mataba a las personas a su antojo. A estas alturas ya no se si llegué a odiar a Kira por los desastres que creó a todo el mundo, o si mi odio provenía de un egoísta resentimiento prominente de que él fue el verdugo que asesinó a mi padre. Pero, aún después de que ya se la verdad. De que él no fue quien mató a mi padre antes de que yo naciera. Si no que él, Kira, el gran asesino Kira, era mi padre, no he dejado de odiarlo en lo absoluto. Nada del asco que sentía hacia él ha cambiado ni va a cambiar nunca. Paradójicamente, aquel respeto y admiración que sentía hacia mi padre, al que nunca conocí, pero siempre me maravillaba con las historias del gran hombre ejemplar y recto que me contaba mi madre adoptiva. Ese respeto, esa admiración, no han desaparecido. Kira y mi padre, son el mismo. Un hombre puede ser considerado una gran persona, y en realidad ser exactamente lo contrario que la demás gente piensa por dentro. Eso demuestra que uno no puede confiar en nada ni en nadie. Creer que la percepción es realidad, y que lo que no se puede ver no existe, es la mayor idiotez que un hombre puede llegar a tomar por verdad._

_Kira no fue quien mató a mi padre, y sin embargo no he dejado de odiarlo. Mi padre, resultó no ser ese hombre digno de respeto y admiración que me decían, pero tampoco, he dejado de sentir ese respeto que siempre he sentido hacia su recuerdo. ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque ahora tengo nuevas razones para odiar a Kira y admirar a mi padre. Tal vez Kira no me dejó en orfandad como lo hizo con los otros muchos niños de aquella era. Porque Kira es mi padre, y por lo tanto, el que lo mató físicamente fue otro ser. Pero a final de cuentas él jugó con la muerte todos estos años, y era lógico que tarde o temprano cometería un error y moriría. Kira, buscó su propia muerte. Kira sí mató a mi padre. Se mató a sí mismo. Pero irónicamente, si mi padre no hubiera sido Kira, si él no se hubiera convertido en esa clase de ser, yo nunca hubiera existido. Es por eso que no me cabe duda de que yo no merezco estar vivo. Tantas vidas, tantas vidas que se perdieron por el capricho de uno de estos malditos monstruos y del imbécil de mi padre. Y luego, nace un humano que sufre la misma maldición que él. Sigo odiando a Kira porque él continua siendo la razón de mis males y desgracias. Y sigo respetando a mi padre, porque a pesar de todo, no puedo dejar de reconocer que él fue alguien diferente a los demás. Y eso, fue lo que siempre admiré de él. Él no me ha defraudado en ese aspecto. Mi padre se propuso ser más que alguien más del montón, algo que yo también me propuse hace mucho tiempo, pero desistí al descubrir que dicho propósito reclama un alto precio. Un gran sufrimiento y una entrega total a una causa que jamás te dará satisfacción. Así que por eso decidí ser uno más del montón y vivir mi ínfima existencia como los demás, pero siendo feliz a cada instante y sin dejar de ser especial por dentro. Ahora, que ya estoy muerto, creo que por eso ya no me importa nada y puedo hacer aquello que mi padre hizo y por ello le admiro. Porque, Kira, mi padre… Yo siempre he sabido que los dioses no existen, y que los humanos nunca podrán llegar a ser dioses… pero, debo reconocer, que tal vez, nunca en la historia de la humanidad, nadie estuvo tan cerca de volverse un dios, como lo estuvo Kira. Como lo estuvo mi padre…_

Max trotó acompañado del shinigami plateado hasta llegar a la plaza donde siempre se iba a relajar anteriormente. Pero ahora, su propósito era otro. Continuó corriendo dentro del parque hasta llegar a una pequeña área ubicada en el centro de la plaza, donde las personas podían meterse a las áreas verdes para descansar y tomar meriendas con tranquilidad, y que a estas horas del día se encontraba vacía. Una vez allí, colocó su mochila en el pasto, sacó de la misma un par de guanteletes para levantadores de pesas y se los puso, lanzó unos cuantos golpes como ejercicio de calentamiento, y finalmente, comenzó a hacer unas cuantas flexiones de diferentes tipos. El shinigami simplemente lo observó algo confundido.

- ¿Para esto fue que te levantaste tan temprano? – Cuestionó el monstruo – Ayer me dijiste comenzarías con tu plan.

- Así es Deementy… - contestó algo agitado pero sin dejar de hacer las repeticiones – Como te había dicho ayer… Ya tengo diseñado un plan para atraer la atención de L, acercarme a él, y recuperar el cuaderno que tiene en sus manos. Es por eso… que me estoy preparando.

El rubio de ojos castaños, terminó agotado por las flexiones de brazos que dio con todos sus esfuerzos, y tras descansar en el piso unos leves instantes, se volteó boca arriba y colocó sus cansados brazos tras de su nuca para comenzar con una serie de abdominales mientras sus brazos descansaban para volverlos a usar luego. A decir verdad, él nunca había hecho ejercicio por voluntad propia, y su condición no era muy fuerte, pues llevaba una vida relajada donde se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo detrás del monitor, una revista o un libro.

- ¿Haciendo ejercicio es como vas a recuperar aquella libreta…?

- No, idiota. La recuperaré a base de un elaborado plan, del cual ya tengo diseñado el principio. Pero debo prepararme para lo que está por venir en todos los aspectos. La verdad es que hacerle frente a ese sujeto no va a ser tarea fácil. Yo siempre pensé que el ser un poco más listo que la demás gente me daba la ventaja ante los demás, y con ella no tendría que esforzarme para conseguir las cosas que quisiera. – Una vez más, el ojimaple llegó a su límite y detuvo su serie de abdominales, para descansar unos segundos y cambiar de rutina. Esta vez, unas sentadillas – Es por eso que nunca me importó ver que tan listo podría ser en realidad y nuca me partía la cabeza con nada. Pero, esta vez voy a necesitar de todo mi potencial para poder hacerle frente a las contrariedades que están por venir. Dentro de poco comenzaran las vacaciones de verano. Usaré todo ese tiempo libre que antes gastaba en vagancia y diversiones frívolas para preparar mi primer movimiento y prepararme para lo que después venga. Por las mañanas, me dedicaré a mejorar mi condición física, para que de esta manera mi capacidad de concentración y rendimiento mental también mejoren hasta llegar a mi límite. Y por las tardes, comenzaré a dar rienda al plan que te mencioné ayer. El cual me llevará un tiempo…

Una vez que el ojimaple llegó a su límite y estaba totalmente agotado por el ejercicio. Se dirigió a uno de los bebederos del parque para saciar su sed y lavar su rostro empapado de sudor.

- Eso quiere decir que – dijo el shinigami mientras observaba a su humano mojarse el rostro - ¿Finalmente usaras la Death Note que te di?

El humano, que había terminado de lavar su cara, asintió levemente sin voltear a ver al shinigami.

- Pensé que habías dicho que preferías hallar la manera de recuperar las libretas sin utilizar el cuaderno.

- Cambié de opinión. – contestó en lo que se sentaba en una banca y sacaba de su mochila la bolsa de papas fritas que llevaba consigo – Si dije eso, fue porque creía que la vida de los humanos era demasiado valiosa para sacrificarla por una causa tan tonta. Pero… finalmente comprendí que no es así.

El ojimaple abrió la bolsa de papas, y se quedó mirando con frialdad cada una de ellas, visualizando que cada una representaba a un ser humano: insignificante y condenado a ser destruido tarde o temprano.

- Mi padre… antes que mi padre encontrara aquella libreta, era quizás el ser humano más ejemplar y admirable. No obstante, terminó convirtiéndose en el ser más despreciable de todos. Alguien que es bueno… se puede volver malvado…

- Tu padre ya era un bastardo desde antes de recoger esa libreta – añadió el dios de la muerte – Desde antes de conocerla, él ya tenía todos esos pensamientos de desprecio a la sociedad y deseaba hacer algo sin importar las medidas. Él ya tenía esa creencia de ser superior a los otros y de que podía hacer todo lo que se venía en gana. Él siempre fue un bastardo. Su imagen no era más que una apariencia falsa.

- Exacto, Deementy. Él ya era un bastardo, aún cuando se comportaba como si no lo fuese. Eso lo prueba. Todos los humanos somos mal nacidos en potencia. Todos. Si no lo mostramos es porque a veces no se dan las circunstancias para que nuestros instintos fluyan y hagamos y seamos como realmente somos. No existe ser humano alguno que no sea malvado. Solo existen humanos que se atreven y humanos que no. Aún las personas que nunca han hecho nada malo en su vida, tienen todo lo necesario para volverse despreciables en cualquier momento. Solo necesitan algún estimulo. Pero todos sin excepción somos escoria. Todos.

- Incluso tú…

- Sí. Incluso yo…

Max comenzó a comer una a una, las papas fritas que él tanto adoraba comer. Deementy solo lo observaba, algo despreocupado, pues las palabras de su humano le habían inspirado más confianza de que todo hasta el momento estaba marchando a la perfección.

- Deementy… sé que tal vez pienses que es muy tonto de mi parte que te diga esto, pero a decir verdad, siento un profundo miedo, y ya no estoy seguro de quien soy yo…

- … … No digas idioteces. - Contestó cruelmente el shinigami – ¿Aún a estas alturas sigues teniendo miedo de usar la libreta?

- Tú no lo entiendes… He decidido que esto no tendría vuelta atrás, y así será. Pero… siento que lo que estoy a punto de hacer es algo tan abominable y terrible… que ni siquiera mi padre se hubiera atrevido a hacer jamás…

- ¡Já! Pues yo dudo que exista algo en este mundo que él jamás hubiera hecho de haber sido necesario para cumplir sus ambiciones.

El rubio de ojos maple permaneció callado y cabizbajo. Reflexionando por dentro en lo que estaba por venir. A pesar de que el odio y el rencor lo habían cegado casi por completo y se había jurado a sí mismo, hacer hasta lo imposible para lograr sus objetivos, una pequeña gota de su conciencia le remordía por dentro. Claro que, su decisión de hacer su plan era tan grande que más que sentir duda de querer hacerlo o no, sentía solo una leve pena de que fuera a ocurrir tal cosa. Pues ya a estas alturas, todo esto debía de pasar y ya era inevitable.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

_Los seres humanos estamos hechos de polvo. No valemos más que cualquier otro objeto de este mundo. Es por eso que tarde o temprano tenemos que morir y volver a ser polvo. Un ser humano puede vivir unos 3, 10, 20, 40, 60 o hasta 100 años, pero da igual cuanto vivamos. La existencia de un humano es corta e insignificante. Uno o cien años. Ambos son tiempos insignificantes comparados con la profunda eternidad que nos espera después de la muerte. Si los humanos no valemos nada, y si los humanos tenemos una vida condenada a ser corta, qué más da entonces si morimos un poco antes de tiempo por el capricho de otro humano, de un shinigami o de cualquier otra cosa. Aquello que llamamos respeto a la vida, aquellos ideales que mi madre adoptiva me inculcó desde pequeño, y que también han sido infundados en muchos otros niños, solo son la artimaña que el sistema utiliza para fomentar un orden obligado, que está condenado a la perdición desde un principio. Los seres humanos declaramos que lo único que está por encima de nosotros son las deidades, (las cuales a final de cuentas fueron creadas por los mismos hombres) y con eso justificamos nuestros actos egoístas, donde nos servimos de todo lo que encontramos a nuestro alrededor y a nuestras anchas. A decir verdad, los humanos dejamos de encajar en este mundo desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo mejor sería pues, que todos nosotros desapareciéramos. Al fin que al cabo, polvo somos, y al polvo debemos algún día de volver. Entonces¿Por qué no ahora, en este instante y todos a la vez…?_

Sato regresó a casa, y su madre que ya se había despertado, le preguntó los motivos de su temprana salida. Él simplemente contestó que le había apetecido hacer un poco de ejercicio en el parque, y que ahora iba a pasarse la tarde jugando algunos de sus videojuegos favoritos en su cuarto. Subió a su habitación acompañado de su singular dios de la muerte, pretendiendo toda naturalidad posible. Estando allí, sacó la Death Note de su escondite y se acercó a su escritorio con ella en manos.

- El máximo de tiempo en que se puede fijar la fecha de muerte, es de 23 días. ¿No, Deementy?

- Así es. – Asintió el dios de la muerte – Si intentases darle una fecha, aunque fuese solo un segundo más de 33120 minutos exactos, la fecha junto con todas las otras circunstancias de su muerte se anularían y la persona solo moriría de la causa que escribiste en la libreta.

- Bien, Entonces para estar seguro de que la hora pueda ser manipulada libremente, fijaremos la fecha a 22 días. Por lo tanto, si comenzamos a partir de hoy, el día cero caerá el 17 de agosto…

El ojimaple encendió su PC y se conectó al Messenger. Esperaba que allí se encontrara conectado un contacto en especial con el que quería hablar lo más pronto posible. Para su enorme suerte, ese contacto estaba allí.

- Una ultima pregunta Deementy. – Dijo el ojimaple mientras escribía un mensaje instantáneo a un contacto del Messenger – Supusiéramos que escribes una hora de muerte, y la victima vive en un lugar con un uso horario distinto al tuyo. ¿Morirá a la hora indicada de acuerdo al uso horario donde vive la victima o será de acuerdo al uso horario del lugar donde se escribió su nombre?

- La hora de muerte, así como tú lo notaste, es relativa y puede variar a los distintos horarios del mundo humano. No obstante, el mundo de los shinigamis comprende un tiempo y un espacio distintos por completo al mundo humano, y es por eso que la fecha y hora de muerte de los humanos que se asesinan desde allá se basan en las fechas y horarios del lugar donde se encuentra la persona al momento de escribirse su nombre.

- Ya veo… eso quiere decir que si quiero escribir el nombre de alguien que vive en otro país, con otro uso horario, y escribo que esa persona morirá a las cuatro de la tarde. Esa persona morirá a las cuatro de la tarde de aquel país, y no a las cuatro de la tarde de Londres. Supongo que eso significa que, si le doy muerte a las tres de la tarde, siendo aquí en Londres las 12 del día, pero allá en el país donde se encuentra ya pasan de las cinco en punto; entonces la fecha junto con las circunstancias de muerte se anularan, debido a que la hora de muerte ya caducó, y la victima solo morirá por la causa de muerte especificada.

- Exacto.

- Bien. – Agregó mientras continuaba escribiendo en su PC – Ahora supongamos que se le dio cierta fecha y hora de muerte a un individuo, pero antes de que su hora de muerte llegue, esa persona viaja a un país con un uso horario diferente. Si la persona debía morir a las cuatro de la tarde, pero ahora se encuentra en un lugar donde por el uso horario apenas son las dos¿La muerte de esa persona se retrasará también dos horas para encajar con el horario donde se encuentra actualmente? O si viaja a un lugar donde el uso horario va dos horas adelante del lugar donde se encontraba cuando se escribió su nombre¿Su muerte se adelantará también¿Y si el uso horario de su país cambia por el horario de verano, también pasará lo mismo?

- No. – contestó firmemente Deementy. Pues aunque las situaciones que le suponía su humano eran muy complejas, él había aprendido reglas y limitaciones de la Death Note en los antiguos escritos de su mundo y en las pláticas que tuvo con el rey de su mundo – La fecha y hora de muerte seguirán basadas en los horarios y fechas del lugar donde se encontraba aquel humano en el momento en que escribiste su nombre y detalles de muerte. Por ejemplo, si en el lugar donde se encontraba el humano eran las diez de la mañana, y ese momento decides que su muerte será a las dos de la tarde, ese humano morirá en exactamente cuatro horas. Aún si en ese momento el horario de aquel lugar es modificado, o la victima viajara a un lugar con otro uso horario, su muerte seguirá siendo en cuatro horas, ya que esa es la diferencia de tiempo entre la hora que escribiste en la Death Note y la hora definida en el horario del lugar donde se encontraba el humano en ese mismo instante.

- Bien. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, Deementy. – Musitó con un tono serio, mientras terminaba de escribir un mensaje instantáneo a uno de sus amigos de la red.

- "Hola Zero. Me sorprende verte a esta horas." – fue lo que escribió el rubio en su PC.

- "Max. Ni siquiera sabes que hora es en mi país. Tal vez allá sea una hora completamente diferente" – fue la contestación que no se dejó esperar de aquel misterioso contacto del Messenger – "Dime¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes? Espero hayas salido bien librado de ellos."

- "Es muy raro de tu parte que me preguntes cosas como esas, Zero."

- "Bueno, es que estoy algo feliz de que ahora tendremos todo el verano para hacer cosas juntos."

- "Je, je… Bueno, hablando de eso, hay un pequeño favor que quiero pedirte."

- "¿Cuál?"

- "Finalmente terminé mi virus. – continuó escribiendo el ojimaple – Y quiero que me ayudes a probarlo."

- "¿Ya lo terminaste¡Que bien!"

- "Sí. A decir verdad, se tarda un poco para activarse, y el daño que causa no es irreparable, pues solo desmantela algunos comandos de inicio del sistema operativo para que sea imposible al usuario reencender su PC. Pero tiene la ventaja de que es prácticamente indetectable. Ni el detector de virus más avanzado podría detectarlo."

- "Je… para ser tu primer virus, no está nada mal. Supongo que ya tienes un plan para esparcirlo.

Una peculiar sonrisa, bastante parecida a la que su padre tenía en momentos como este, atravesó el joven rostro del rubio, mientras escribía la respuesta a su amigo virtual.

- "Sé que es algo de novatos, pero aprovecharé la in detectabilidad de mi virus para esparcirlo a través de una carta cadena. En esa carta vendrá un archivo adjunto con una presentación de diapositivas. Usando el programa que me mandaste, fusionaré dicho archivo con mi virus para que cuando se realice la descarga, el virus se inserte en la PC de la victima. Y es ahí donde entras tú. Quiero que tú esparzas mi carta cadena por todo el mundo con tus mail bombers."

- "Por mí, un placer, Max. ¿Quieres que esparza el mail a todos los países que hablan inglés, verdad?"

- "No solo eso. También hice la traducción de esa carta en otros cinco idiomas. Quiero que el virus llegue a todas partes del mundo."

- "Max. No cabe duda que eres todo un mequetrefe."

- "Espera unos momentos. Enseguida te mando el virus junto los archivos."

Max dejó a un lado la ventana de conversación y se dispuso a abrir unos archivos inconclusos que había estado haciendo anoche, antes de dormirse. Se trataban de una misma presentación en cinco idiomas diferentes, de diapositivas, como las que regularmente se enviaban a través de cartas cadena para compartirlos con las demás personas. Dichas presentaciones ya estaban casi completas, y el ojimaple solo se dedicó a escribir entre las últimas líneas, la fecha que había contemplado como "el día cero": 17 de agosto del 2025. El shinigami de larguísimas garras plateadas solo se dedicó a observar en silencio a su humano. Finalmente el rubio terminó de modificar dichos archivos, y tras comprimirlos junto al susodicho virus, se los envió a través de una de sus direcciones de correo a su amigo, a través de una de las muchas cuentas que el hacker tenía.

- "Ahí tienes Cero. – Escribió de nueva cuenta en la ventana de mensajes a Zero – A este virus lo he llamado "Kiryus". Cuento contigo para que se propague."

- "No te preocupes. Mi Mail Bomber puede esparcir un correo a más de 5000 cuentas en unos minutos. Además es capaz de agregarle a cada envío un destinatario falso basado en la dirección de uno de los contactos de la victima. Con esto será imposible que sospechen del mail y no lo abran."

- "Perfecto. Esto será muy divertido. Sobre todo por la tontería que escribí en la carta cadena."

- "Je. Conociéndote, no quiero ni imaginarme…"

Después de esto. Ambos contactos se dispusieron a jugar un juego de estrategia en línea, tal y como solían hacer siempre que tenían el suficiente tiempo libre para hacerlo. Mientras el rubio ojimaple aparentó únicamente jugar aquel juego en línea con tranquilidad, el shinigami que se había cansado de solo observarlo perder el tiempo le cuestionó:

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

- Pues estoy jugando un juego de video en línea… ¿Qué no ves, estúpido monstruo?

- No Juegues conmigo. – Rezongó completamente furioso por la mofa del rubio – Dime porqué le mandaste aquella carta tan idiota a ese humano. Dijiste que ahora empezarías a moverte para recuperar las libretas. ¡Y hasta ahora solo has estado perdiendo el tiempo!

El ojimaple estaba ya tan acostumbrado al shinigami, que muy lejos de intimidarse por sus palabras, continuó en su afán de mover el mouse de su PC.

- Mi primer movimiento ya está hecho. Es indispensable que Zero me ayude a esparcir aquella carta. Él es un gran hacker, y será solo cuestión de horas para que mi mensaje llegue a todos los Kirianos del mundo.

El shinigami permaneció perplejo por unos instantes y luego musitó:

- Kirianos… ¿te refieres a los estúpidos humanos que adoran a Kira como si se tratase de una deidad?

- Así que los conoces. – dijo el rubio sin despegar la vista de su monitor.

- Los observaba con desprecio y pena desde mi mundo.

- Entonces deja que te explique: La verdad es que ese virus es solo un tonto proyecto que terminé hace poco y que no es la gran cosa. Por lo regular, una persona puede esparcir un virus a través de una carta cadena. Entonces se dice que la carta cadena es solo un pretexto para conseguir que el virus se disperse por toda la red. Pero en este caso es al revés: lo que quiero que realmente se disperse es la carta cadena y el virus es solo un pretexto para lograr que así sea.

Deementy reflexionó algo sorprendido las palabras de su humano, y luego contestó:

- Así que solo inventaste lo del virus para que tu amigo esparciera aquella carta cadena por ti.

- Exacto. Si Zero lo hace, estoy seguro que la carta se propagará por todas partes en poco tiempo. Además, Zero es un genio de la navegación. Será prácticamente imposible que ese maldito de L o cualquier otro descubran que él fue quien mando aquella carta. Ya que Zero cuenta con un sistema de seguridad muy avanzado con el que ha sido capaz de sabotear en varias ocasiones redes de importantes empresas e incluso del gobierno sin ser descubierto y arrestado. Incluso, si llegase a ser descubierto, no habría ningún modo de que pudieran llegar a mí, ya que ni Zero ni yo conocemos nuestras identidades verdaderas. Esta es sin duda la mejor manera de hacer llegar aquel mensaje a todo el mundo.

- Pero¿Para qué quieres que el mundo reciba aquella carta tan estúpida…?

- Porque… - una mirada aguda y penetrante se pintó en el rostro del crío. Tal mirada escondía en sus ojos un peculiar brillo – Necesito que el mundo sepa, sobre todo los Kirianos, que el 27 de agosto del 2025 se convertirá en el día más oscuro de la historia de la humanidad…

Después de escuchar aquellas palabras, el dios de la muerte permaneció en silencio, perplejo, pensando que clase de pensamientos retorcidos había en la mente de aquel humano.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

"_Polvo eres… y al polvo volverás." Cuando por puro aburrimiento decidí hojear la Biblia y leer el montón de estupideces que venían en ella, aquella frase, fue la única enseñanza que encontré en ese pedazo de basura, que la experiencia y conocimientos que tengo me han dictado como verdad indiscutible. Es gracioso que siempre estuve convencido desde que era un niño, que la única cosa de la que no puedes dudar en lo absoluto, es de que estás dudando. Siempre dudaba de todo. Dudaba de la existencia de Dios. Dudaba incluso de mí mismo. Solo los estúpidos creen ciegamente. Esa era mi frase. Pero la verdad, el dudar de que la muerte existe, nunca he podido dudarlo por completo. Nunca creí tampoco, en el más allá. Ni en el cielo ni en el infierno. Yo siempre creí que dichos lugares, al igual que las deidades, solo fueron invenciones de la humanidad para superar el miedo a la muerte. Pero la vida es la vida. Y no tendría coherencia pensar que se tiene que pasar en un estado transitorio como la vida, para luego pasar una eternidad existiendo de otra manera. Si realmente existe la posibilidad de existir eternamente¿Para qué se inventó la vida¿Por qué la misma vida no es eterna¿Realmente es coherente que vengamos a este mundo solo para ser puestos a prueba y así decidir si nuestra alma merece pasar el resto de la eternidad gozando o sufriendo? No tiene sentido. Antes de la vida, simplemente no existíamos. ¿Por qué tendríamos después de la vida seguir existiendo eternamente, atrapados en un mundo que nuca dará vuelta atrás y se prolongará hasta el infinito? Si realmente el alma es eterna¿Qué necesidad hay entonces de que se sigan creando más y más almas? Si haces algo malo durante toda tu vida, o si por el contrario, toda tu vida fuiste alguien ejemplar, recto y justo, se podría decir que es justicia que al justo se le recompense y al malhechor se le castigue. Para muchos, eso es justicia. Pero es de imbéciles creer que exista algún pecado que merezca una eternidad de castigo, o una buena obra que amerite una eternidad de compensaciones. Eso, va completamente en contra de todo lo que la gente llama justicia. La justicia entonces, se estaría contradiciendo a sí misma. No puedes simplemente dividir a todas las personas que existen en "buenos" y "malos". Sería demasiado injusto que simplemente pintaras una línea entre ambos extremos de maldad y bondad y colocaras a todos los humanos en uno u otro bando. Pues todos los humanos somos únicos. Nadie puede compararse con otro, y por tanto, nadie puede merecer exactamente lo mismo que otro. Y como la justicia consiste supuestamente en darle lo que le corresponde a cada quien de acuerdo a lo que es y lo que hace, no habría justicia en tachar con la misma marca a tantas personas, ya sea un sí o un no, un blanco o un negro, un "malo" o un bueno". Por lo tanto, si existieran el cielo y el infierno, no habría nada de justicia en ellos. La justicia, de existir, sería más compleja que eso. El cielo y el infierno, no existen. Ni siquiera la Biblia dice que exista tal cosa después de morir. Lo único que dice al respecto es que los humanos son polvo, y que por tanto, lo único que realmente merecemos es volver a ser polvo. Polvo éramos antes de ser humanos. Lo justo es que polvo volvamos a ser después. Nada éramos antes de ser humanos. Lo justo, es que volvamos tarde o temprano a la nada. Yo siempre supe eso, incluso desde antes de que Deementy me lo viniera a confirmar, supe que eso era la verdad. Polvo, simple materia que no se difiere a la del resto que hay en el universo. Eso somos. Solo eso y nada más. Somos simple materia, y cuando morimos, la materia se separa y se reintegra a la demás materia del mundo. Volvemos a donde pertenecemos. Polvo somos, y al polvo regresaremos. Eso, y nada más que eso, es justicia…_

La tarde pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El ojimaple se había asegurado por completo, después de haber jugado un buen tiempo con su amigo de la red, que Zero al día siguiente comenzaría con la propagación de aquella carta cadena. La primera parte de su plan estaba completada. Ahora la segunda parte iba a comenzar. Después de haber cenado en compañía de su madre (y secretamente también de Deementy), Sato volvió a subir a su habitación con el pretexto de que se pondría a jugar videojuegos o ver videos en Internet. Pero sus intenciones, eran otras. Nuevamente el ojimaple se sentó ante su escritorio, colocando encima de este, aquel cuaderno negro de la muerte, y encendiendo su PC para acceder a Internet.

- Dos horas… No, tres horas al día. – le comentó con un tono serio a su shinigami – Utilizaré tres horas al día para usar el Death Note en las tardes hasta la hora de dormir. Ya que a partir de ahora ya no volveré a desvelarme. Entrenaré algunas técnicas de defensa personal y haré ejercido para mejorar mi condición física en las mañanas. Y el resto del tiempo aparentaré ser un joven común y corriente que disfruta de sus vacaciones de verano. Tengo 22 días a partir de hoy para comenzar a escribir antes del día cero. Y en promedio pienso que investigar a una persona a través de los archivos de la red y escribir su nombre en la libreta me tomaría unos 7, no, unos cinco minutos por persona. Por lo tanto, el número de personas que podré asesinar, será de unas 3950 aproximadamente…

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer…? – preguntó el shinigami plateado.

- Tú solo quédate quieto y observa. Para cuando el día cero llegue, Kitty ya habrá establecido contacto con L, o al menos ya estará en USA y ese miserable ya la estará observando al igual que ella a él. Y no solo eso, para ese entonces, la profecía que envié a través de la carta cadena será conocida por todos los Kirianos del mundo. Deementy… - el rubio continuó entrando a la pagina gubernamental de su país, y mientras entraba a las bases de datos restringidas con ayuda de algunos programas hackeadores que le había regalado su amigo, dijo esta terrible sentencia a Deementy – Estás a punto de presenciar la catástrofe más abominable de la humanidad…

- Piensas matar a casi cuatro mil personas. Pero dijiste que no serían criminales. ¿A quienes piensas matar entonces? – Preguntó algo confundido el shinigami de plata – ¿Vas a matar a personas inocentes para provocar a L aún más de lo que tu padre lo provocó?

- Tú solo calla y observa. Voy a demostrarte como la Death Note puede hacer mucho más daño que el que hace al matar a las personas que escriben en él. Dije que mataría a unos miles. Pero los que van a sufrir van a ser prácticamente millones de personas en el mundo.

El ojimaple continuó entrando a otras bases de datos del gobierno Nipón. Y por vez primera en su vida, y sin ningún temor ni remordimiento, comenzó a trazar con su bolígrafo sobre las páginas de aquel cuaderno maldito. Y mientras en cada lapso de tiempo en que desatendía la computadora para escribir en el cuaderno, susurraba con voz siniestra una frase:

- "Return to the dust…"

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Al día siguiente, el ojimaple se comportó tal y como había dicho que lo haría de ahora en adelante. De nueva cuenta se levantó temprano y tras desayunar, fue al parque para practicar un poco de Kick Boxin. Un arte marcial que investigó en Internet e imprimió algunas lecciones y técnicas para desarrollarlo, anoche, antes de acostarse. Tras haber practicado y hecho un cuanto de ejercicio hasta llegar a su límite, justo como ayer, descansó un breve tiempo en la plaza y después se marchó.

- "Lo de ayer salió a pedir de boca. Conseguí que zero me ayudara a propagar aquella carta cadena, y así evitar dejar pistas de que fui yo quien la mandó y creó. Pero no siempre podré utilizar a zero para hacer estas clases de movimientos. A partir de ahora debo de ser capaz de valerme por mí mismo para poder utilizar la realidad virtual para mis siguientes movimientos."

El ojimaple regresó a su casa acompañado de su shinigami. Y tras desayunar en compañía de su madre, salió de nueva cuenta, esta vez en dirección al centro comercial más cercano al que iba con frecuencia.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – preguntó Deementy mientras volaba detrás de Sato y siguiéndolo.

- Hay algo que necesito comprarme. – contestó en voz baja mientras continuaba camino al centro comercial.

Max llegó al centro comercial. Entró y se dirigió a una tienda de cómputo y artículos electrónicos la cual visitaba de vez en cuando para comprarle accesorios a su PC. Miró con particular atención a un lujoso aparato exhibido en un aparador de la tienda y se percató con celo en el precio del mismo: 2000 Euros. Había lugares donde era un poco más caro y otros donde era un poco menos, pero él ya no quería perder más tiempo. Estaba decidido, lo compraría aquí y ahora. Se acercó al encargado de la caja de aquel sitio y pidió se le vendiera aquel pequeño pero costoso aparato. El encargado dudó un poco si aquel todavía niño podría comprar así nada más ese aparato tan costoso. Así que le preguntó cual iba a ser su modo de pago o si solo quería apartarlo. Max sacó de su mochila una tarjeta de debito de una cuenta de ahorros para niños a su nombre y se la mostró al vendedor de piso. Y este, tras confirmar la identidad del propietario con su huella digital y escaneando la muñeca izquierda del joven para identificarlo a través de su "PIC" (Nota del autor: _PIC significa: Personal__ Identification__ Chip – Chip de Identificación personal – más adelante les explicaré en que consiste_), finalmente se convenció a accedió a venderle el articulo al rubio. El shinigami únicamente observó atentamente y algo extrañado el comportamiento de su humano y de aquel encargado de la tienda. Era increíble que un niño que todavía no cumplía los quince años tuviera tanto dinero como para comprarse de contado un aparato de se precio, pero Sato desde que tenía 10 años había soñado con comprarse un de esos, aunque en ese entonces no eran tan buenos ni tan caros como ahora, por lo que empezó a ahorrar modesta pero tenazmente para algún día poder comprárselo, y cuando logró reunir una cantidad considerable de dinero él solo, le pidió a su madre adoptiva que le ayudara a abrir una cuenta de ahorros para depositar su dinero en ella y continuar ahorrando hasta que llegara aquél día en que se compraría el modelo más avanzado de aquel poderoso artículo digital. Y ese día llegó.

- "Esto me será muy útil. Pero primero debo de hacerle unos ajustes" – pensaba el joven mientras miraba obsesivamente el empaque de su nuevo aparato electrónico.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? – preguntó con curiosidad el shinigami plateado mientras seguía de cerca al ojimaple, volando al ras del piso con el movimiento acelerado de sus alas de libélula.

- Espera y lo sabrás…

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

El ojimaple regresó a su casa acompañado como siempre de Deementy. No ocultó nada de lo que había hecho y en cuanto llegó mostró a su madre la compra que había hecho.

- Sato. Así que finalmente te lo compraste. – expresó Sayu con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Así es mamá. Con esto todo mi esfuerzo de tantos años ha terminado. – contestó mientras observaba a su madre quien miraba con detenimiento el aparato aún empacado.

- Espero que lo cuides. No vallas a perderlo o dejar que te lo roben. ¿De acuerdo?

- Descuida, - dijo y tomó de nuevamente el empaque – Iré a configurarlo ahora mismo…

El rubio de ojos maple subió a su alcoba con algo de impaciencia fingida y con el shinigami plateado a sus espaldas. Ya adentró de su cuarto, abrió lentamente la caja que contenía aquel lujoso artículo. Era un pequeño aparato rectangular de color negro, parecido a un celular compacto. Sus dimensiones eran de unos cinco centímetros de alto, 10 de anchura un centímetro y medio de grosor. La parte frontal de dicho aparato era completamente una pequeña pantalla de LCD, y en la parte inferior había un pequeño compartimiento que al abrirse liberaba un delgadísimo teclado de 5x10 centímetros de superficie que tenía un buen número de pequeñas teclas las cuales solo se podían presionar con mucho cuidado. Por lo que la superficie total del aparato con el teclado desplegado era de 10x10cms. En los costados del grosor contaba con algunas ranuras ocultas que servían de puertos de diferentes tipos. Como una entrada mini USB, otra de fibra óptica, una pequeña ranura especialmente hecha para un tipo de chip de memoria llamado "NaMe" (Nano Memory) junto con una entrada para alimentación de corriente eléctrica y otra para conectar audífonos o bocinas pequeñas en él. En el grosor superior se veía una pequeña barra de plástico transparente, la cual era una especie de transmisor de datos parecido al infrarrojo o al Bluethoot. A cada lado de esa barra semitransparente había un orificio diminuto, que no era otra cosa que la salida para el sonido de unas pequeñísimas bocinas que el aparato tenía en su interior. En el centro de la parte trasera, tenía marcado el logotipo "NT" que caracterizaba a todos los modelos y series de esos aparatos, y en el centro de ese, un pequeño lente de cámara, con el que aquel aparato podía disponerse para capturar imágenes. Aquel aparato, aquel artículo que le había costado 2000 euros a Sato, no era otra cosa que el modelo más reciente que se había sacado al mercado de un aparato digital patentado hace unos años, llamado "NaNoToP".

- "Esto me será muy útil." – Pensó el joven mientras tomaba el instructivo para leerlo – "Como ya le había dicho a mi madre que desde pequeño me quería comprar uno de estos, no se vio sospechoso que lo comprara con los ahorros que ella me había ayudado a juntar."

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con esa cosa? – preguntó Deementy con su característico tono frío.

- Je, je, je. Este pequeño aparatito me ayudará a hacerle la vida imposible a ese mal nacido de L. Pero primero deberé hacerle unos pequeños ajustes al mismo…

Una NaNoToP era una versión de bolsillo de una poderosa PC. Su origen se remonta de la combinación de las multifunciones de una PC, un celular multimedia y de los reproductores multimedia con pantalla sensible al tacto y acceso a Internet. Conforme pasó el tiempo y la micro tecnología fue avanzando hasta llegar a materiales de conducción de datos a nivel molecular, una compañía de oriente llamada Yotsuba, decidió utilizar aquella ingeniería para crear un patente de computadora de bolsillo que podría ser usada por cualquier persona que pudiera pagar su precio. Ya sea para fines laborales o de mero entretenimiento. Con ella se podía hacer lo que cualquier computadora de escritorio o portátil se hacía, pues aunque contaba con un sistema operativo inicial algo distinto al de una PC ordinaria, tiene la opción de ser configurada a placer por el usuario, actualizar o cambiar por completo su sistema operativo y de programársele diferentes tipos de software con los que adquiere la capacidad de desempeñar un sinnúmero de tareas, entre ellas la de crear, modificar y reproducir archivos multimedia, tal y como en una PC. A pesar de su tamaño, esta viene equipada con una gran cantidad de hardware de utilidad: Una pantalla a color sensible al tacto con la que el usuario puede controlar y acceder con facilidad a los menús y archivos de su PC, un perfecto reemplazo para el Mouse; un pequeño teclado a modo de sensor que se despliega dentro y fuera del aparato, con el que el usuario puede servirse para escribir mensajes y textos, entre otras cosas; una cámara, cuya resolución variaba de acuerdo al modelo de la NaNoToP; un puerto de transferencia de datos USB, entrada para auriculares o bocinas y para entrada de corriente eléctrica, entre cosas. Aunque quizás lo que realmente lo hacía superior a la PC y a los celulares era un transmisor-receptor inalámbrico de datos, parecido al Bluethoot, pero más potente, conocido como "Data-rain". Con el software indicado, una NaNoToP era capaz de conectarse a un servidor de Internet y navegar en la red, incluso algunos de estos aparatos eran capaz de entrar a las conexiones telefónicas y tener un número de teléfono móvil teniendo por celular a tu propia NaNoToP, ya que la capacidad de recepción del Data-rain era tanto si no es que más poderosa que la de cualquier modem inalámbrico o teléfono celular. Bajar multimedia y software al NaNoToP era entonces pan comido con un buen servidor y los programas adecuados. Aunque en estos tiempos había un enorme sistema de seguridad que impedía descargar de manera ilegal a cualquier PC. No obstante, un buen hacker siempre era capaz de ingeniárselas. La capacidad de transferir y recibir información del "Data-rain" aún sin un servidor era sorprendente. Era capaz de comunicarse directamente a otros aparatos con Data-rain e intercambiar datos y multimedia con ellos hasta con un rango de distancia de 2 kilómetros de distancia. Y prácticamente a cualquier computadora y NaNoToP del mundo a través de Internet. De hecho, el NaNoToP es compatible con cualquier clase de Messenger, y con él puede entablar mensajes instantáneos de texto e incluso de voz y video; incluso podía comunicarse con teléfonos fijos y celulares a través de Internet con el programa adecuado. Por lo que el comunicarse a través de ese aparato era muy fácil y practico y podía remplazar totalmente a un teléfono móvil. Año con año, el grupo Yotsuba se lucía sacando un novedoso modelo mejorado y optimizado. El modelo que compró Max, era la versión "Black Soul" (nombre dado por su diseño de color negro profundo y sin nada de brillo, ni siquiera en la pantalla), la cual se caracterizaba por las siguientes características: Tenía una tarjeta central de memoria que le servía de disco duro al igual que los modelos anteriores, solo que el de este modelo tenía la capacidad de 1 terabyte (poco más de 1000 gigabytes). Un procesador de 10 Ghz y una memoria Ram de 1 Gigabyte. Su sistema operacional tenía instalado un programa con el que podías configurar tu aparato para darle órdenes a través del micrófono interno del NaNoToP al mismo. Entonces el aparato solo reconocería la voz del usuario para acceder a distintas opciones de modo automático. Por ejemplo: darle una contraseña de voz al NaNoToP para evitar que otros enciendan el aparato o accedan a ciertos archivos o funciones. Acceder rápidamente a ciertos programas o accesorios del sistema que el usuario seleccione para tal opción, tales como el Messenger, el navegador de Internet o el reproductor multimedia, con solo pronunciar el nombre de aquel programa y que esto solo suceda con la voz del propietario y ninguna otra, etc. Etc.…

- Je, je, je… esto es mejor de lo que Zero me había contado. – susurró mientras continuaba leyendo en el instructivo las opciones y capacidades que su nuevo "juguete" – Una vez que le instale los programas que Zero me dio y le haga unas cuantas modificaciones, este aparato se convertirá en una gran herramienta con la que podré acceder a la información del mundo en el momento preciso y sin dejar ni una pista de cómo lo hice…

Poco a poco, una siniestra sonrisa se pintó en el rostro del ojimaple, fruto de los pensamientos a futuro y de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir a voluntad de su intelecto y del poder que había adquirido. Encendió por vez primera su NaNoToP mientras se recostaba en la cama y se ponía cómodo en ella, mirando obsesivamente el "Gadget". El inicio de la configuración del usuario no se dejó esperar, y entre todas las opciones se desplegó ante los ojos maple de Max la interrogante:

"Nombre de propietario:"

Mientras tanto, Deementy miraba con atención a su humano. Pues ya se había cansado de interrogarlo y que este no le dijera nada congruente. No obstante él ya se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que estaba planeando su humano, y comenzaba a confiar de que todo estaba marchando a la perfección y que tal vez había llegado el momento de solo ponerse a observar hasta que su objetivo se cumpliera frente a sus ojos.

El ojimaple, tras pensarlo levemente un par de segundos, se decidió y tecleó con una leve risilla entre dientes:

"Nombre de propietario: **Max Nightgod no Hikari**"

_Es curioso que ese nombre falso que ya usaba desde mucho antes, ahora me guste más… supongo que a final de cuentas… todo este odio hacia mi padre no inhibió en lo absoluto mi respeto hacia él, sino todo lo contrario…_

Continuará…


	9. CAP 7: Profecía

Personajes:

Max(Yagami Satoshi): Estudiante de primero de preparatoria. Es hijo de Yagami Light y recibió el Death Note de Deementy. Vive con su madre adoptiva Sayu en Londres y es amigo desde la infancia de Kitty

Kitty(Karen Olsen): Habitante destacada del orfanato para niños talentosos "The Wammy's House". Es candidata de su generación junto con Aarón para convertirse en susesora del gran detective "L", aunque en realidad a ella no le interesa serlo. Es amiga de Sato, y en poco tiempo será enviada a USA para conocer en persona a L.

Deementy: Es un shinigami de color plateado, hermano menor de Rem. Se arriesgó a darle su única Death Note a Max, pues planea vengarse a través de él de sus padres. Su plan consiste en que Sato se vuelva igual que su padre y haga sufrir a la humanidad a la vez que él mismo sufre.

Aarón: Otro candidato a la susesión del detective L y compañero de Kitty. Desde que conoció acerca de L, seguir sus pasos ha sido su más grande anhelo, e hizo hasta lo imposible para viajar a USA junto con Kiity.

Gerald Jackson: Desde que se transfirió el orfanato a los suburbios de Londres, él ha sido el director de allí. Recibe ordenes directas de L de nominar a Kitty para ser candidata a su susesión. Luego después pide de parte de Aarón que se le dé a este ultimo la misma oportunidad de ir a conocr a L a USA junto con Karen.

Yagami Sayu: Hermana menor de Light y madre adoptiva de Sato. Después de adotar a su sobrino tras haberse quedado este huerfano, se va a vivir junto con él a Londres.

Zero: Es un hacker de alto rango que ha sido capaz de violar las más grandes redes privadas y gubernamentales por pura diversión. Su verdadera identidad, así como su ubicación son totalmentes desconocidas. Es amigo virtual de Sato y en inumerables ocasiones le ha ayudado a hacer maldades en la red. Incluso se podría decir que es como su mentor. Lo único que se sabe de él es que al parecer admira a Kira, ya que piensa que lo más conveniente para el mundo sería que él volviera a poner el orden.

Hasta donde va la historia: Deementy, un dios de la muerte, se las ingenió para hacer algo que está prohibido en su mundo: darle su única Death Note a un humano. Lo hizo aún a costa de que su vida corre peligro para poder pedirle a un humano llamado Yagami Satoshi que le ayudara a recuperar las libretas que su hermana dejó en su mundo cuando murió. Al principio él desconfía totalmente del monstruo, pero luego, tras enterarse que su padre Light no fue asesinado por Kira como él siempre había creído, decide seguirle el juego para averiguar la verdad. Entonces descubre que en realidad Kira, era nada menos que su padre, Yagami Light, y que Deementy solo desea vengarse con él. Antes esto, su corazón se vuelve pedazos y decide usar la Death Note para vengarze de L y de todos lo que se vieron involucrados con la Death Note anteriormente. Por otro lado, Karen, una amiga de Max, que recide en el orfanato para genios "The Wammy's House", es informada de que en poco tiempo irá a USA para ser puesta a prueba, pues ella ha sido nominada para ser una posible susesora del mundialmente poderoso detective L. Ella en un principio no acepta, pero luego sede para que Aarón, un compañero suyo, cuyo sueño siempre ha sido convertirse en el susesor de L, pueda viajar junto con ella. Entonces se llega a un mutuo acuerdo y se decide que ambos viajarán a USA. Sato, tras enterearse de esto, desarrolla un plan para sacar ventaja de su conexión con Kitty y lentamente empieza a dar paso a su elaborado plan para retar y a L y reiniciar la batalla que se quedó pendiente por tantos años.

LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO.

CAPITULO 7: PROFECÍA.

Con gran agitación y prisa, un joven agente de policía entró sin previo aviso a la oficina de su superior.

- ¡Jefe¡Jefe…¡Estaba registrando los archivos del caso de…!

- ¡Kishimoto! – Gritó enfurecido el hombre tras el escritorio, interrumpiendo tajantemente a su subordinado – ¡Te he dicho una y mil veces que no entres a mi oficina sin avisar!

- L-lo siento… - el pobre agente se intimidó ante el ya conocido carácter de su jefe – Pero en verdad encontré algo muy valioso para el caso…

- ¿Ah sí…? – Aún molesto por el infantilismo de su agente, el jefe del departamento de policía de Tokio, decidió una vez más pasar por alto la actitud de Kishimoto y darle la oportunidad de hablar – Dime entonces qué descubriste.

- S-sí… - con algo de torpeza nerviosa, el joven agente sacó del sobre que traía en su brazo izquierdo, algunas copias de los registros del caso del asesinato a sangre fría de la calle Kitamura y las desplegó en el escritorio de su jefe para que este las viera – Observe, jefe. Revisé con atención los análisis forenses de la victima. En ellos pude percatarme, por la zona en que fue apuñalada, la posición del filo del cuchillo al penetrar la carne y las huellas de unos dedos cubiertos por guantes en el hombro izquierdo, que por su tamaño y orden no podrían ser otros que los de una mano derecha. Por todo esto deduzco que el asesino debió haber apuñalado a la anciana con la mano izquierda y que por lo tanto debe tratarse de un zurdo.

- Jum… - El hombre de cabello corto, traje gris oscuro, ojos como los de un niño, pero de mirada penetrante y fuerte, permaneció unos instantes en silencio y con un gesto inmute, antes de contestarle – Bueno… Kishimoto… me sorprende que hayas podido notar todos esos detalles. Pero…

El joven oficial comenzaba a esbozar una leve sonrisa de alegría conforme escuchaba las palabras de su superior. Pero su sonrisa se borró por completo cuando su jefe terminó su frase.

- … que el asesino haya apuñalado a la victima con la mano izquierda no asegura en lo absoluto que el asesino sea zurdo.

- P-pero… j-jefe… si el…

- El asesino fue lo bastante cauteloso para haber utilizado guantes y no haber dejado rastro alguno con el que se pudiera saber su identidad y hacia donde pudo haber escapado. No me sorprendería entonces, que conociera a la perfección los métodos de investigación de la policía y los datos que somos capaces de obtener. Entonces, el asesino pudo haber apuñalado a la anciana deliberadamente con la mano izquierda sabiendo que nosotros lo notaríamos. Después de todo, sería una tentadora alternativa que reduciría el enormemente el número de sospechosos. Y si el asesino no fuera zurdo, eso le beneficiaría mucho, pues nosotros podríamos descartarlo de la lista de sospechosos a investigar.

- E-entonces… ¡Entonces eso quiere decir que el asesino no es zurdo y que la apuñaló de esa manera para confundirnos! – gritó Kishimoto algo animado por las palabras de su jefe.

- No, Kishimoto. Eso solo es una hipótesis. Tal vez el asesino la mató de esa forma porque las circunstancias lo obligaron, o tal vez sí sea zurdo. O tal vez él lo hizo aplicando la psicología inversa y deduciendo que nosotros pensaríamos que es demasiado obvio y que lo hizo para confundirnos cuando en realidad es zurdo. – Mientras el jefe de policía continuaba hablando, el joven agente que apenas llevaba un mes de servicio, escuchaba algo decepcionado y avergonzado sus aclaraciones – Como sea, las razones por las que pudo haber apuñalado a la anciana de ese modo son muchas, y por lo tanto, este hecho no nos dirá mucho si no reunimos más información.

Cabizbajo, el joven oficial permaneció en silencio, totalmente apenado por mostrarse como un tonto ante la persona a la que más admiración sentía.

- Ya veo… siento haberlo hecho perder el tiempo así… - dijo mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta al escritorio para recoger las copias de los archivos forenses del caso.

- Espera, Kishimoto. – El hombre maduro de cabello negro le detuvo con sus palabras y lo miró con una calida mirada que transmitía ánimo – No me malentiendas. Aunque tus conclusiones fueron muy apresuradas, fuiste muy observador al darte cuenta tú solo de todos estos detalles y del hecho de que la anciana fue apuñalada por el brazoizquierdo del homicida…

La tierna mirada del joven agente se fue pintando de nuevo con las palabras de aliento de su jefe.

- …solo procura la próxima vez utilizar esa perspicacia tuya para descubrir algo de lo que aún no nos hayamos dado cuenta…

- ¿Qué?

El moreno de traje gris le señaló a su subordinado una de las hojas del reporte forense que él había traído, donde decía que se había especulado por los análisis efectuados al cuerpo de la victima que había altas posibilidades de que el homicida había apuñalado a la victima con el brazo izquierdo. El policía novato vio dicha hoja, y pudo confirmar que esa hipótesis ya estaba escrita en el reporte forense. Su cara se volvió roja del apenamiento que sintió por no haberse dado cuenta de aquello, y rápida y torpemente recogió las hojas para retirarse.

- ¡C-con s-su permiso…! – salió de la oficina el joven agente, mientras por dentro deseaba ser tragado por la tierra.

- No olvides terminar el reporte para antes de las cuatro, Kishimoto. – alcanzó a decirle a su subordinado. Mientras lo veía retirarse, y lo observaba con una mirada cálida y con un toque de nostalgia.

Finalmente pudo quedarse solo para continuar con su trabajo, que ya lo traía un poco apresurado, pues solo tenía unos cuantos días para cerrar aquel caso del asesino en serie que en teoría ya había asesinado a más de siete personas de la tercera edad del mismo sector.

"Últimamente, los crímenes se han estado saliendo de control." Pensaba el oficial mientras administraba algunos archivos en su PC. "Pareciera que por cada malhechor que atrapamos, aparecieran otros veinte a sustituirlo. Las cárceles están llegando hasta su tope. Y no creo que mantener el orden consista en atrapar a todos los que cometan algún crimen. Lo mejor sería que las personas ya no los cometieran. O que nosotros nos dedicáramos a prevenirlos, a evitar que desde un principio ocurran. Pero eso, es imposible… No importa. Tampoco creo que todo nuestro esfuerzo sea en vano. Aún tengo fe en que las cosas tendrán que ir cambiando día a día, mientras continúe habiendo gente que esté dispuesta a luchar por un futuro de paz."

El pelinegro continuó en sus labores. Hacía tan solo unos meses que se le había ascendido al puesto de jefe del departamento de policía de Tokio y durante ese tiempo había estado desempeñándose al máximo. Pues una de sus cualidades, era ese gran entusiasmo y esas enormes ganas de demostrarle a los demás y a sí mismo lo útil y eficiente que es. Continuó en su labor durante una media hora más, hasta que fue interrumpido por un mensaje de su PC, donde le avisaba que acababa de recibir un Mail de un contacto suyo.

- Mm…? – Observó con especial atención el destinatario – Es de Ide…

Pensando que tal vez se trataba de algo importante, el pelinegro dejó a un lado su trabajo y abrió su correo electrónico para leer dicho correo. En él decía:

"_Miércoles 23 de julio del 2025"_

"_Asunto: El gran día está por llegar"_

"_De: _

_Lo siguiente era una leve indicación para descargar el archivo adjunto que llevaba. El cual era una presentación de diapositivas, donde venían algunas imágenes dramáticas donde se podían discernir los estragos de la guerra y la delincuencia en personas inocentes, como mujeres y niños. Y otras donde se veía con claridad el símbolo del corazón alado con corona y envuelto en guirnaldas de fuego, el símbolo que se utilizaba para representar a Kira. La presentación completa decía lo siguiente:_

"_Actualmente, el mundo ha caído en las manos del egoísmo, la codicia, la perversión, la crueldad, y de toda forma en que pudiera manifestarse la maldad en el corazón del hombre. Los crímenes son cada vez más terribles. Los valores y la moral han decaído hasta lo más bajo. Paz, es un termino que ya nadie ha vivido en carne propia. Se ha convertido en una palabra sin significado alguno. Estos tiempos difíciles podrían ser los últimos de la humanidad si no se hace algo al respecto. Y es por eso que el inocente ya no quiere ser inocente, y se vuelve malvado como todo lo que le rodea, cerrándose así el circulo vicioso que está llevando al mundo a la perdición. Pero ya no hay que temer. Porque todo esto tiene solución. Pues hace tiempo, hubo un ser que estuvo a punto de liberar a la humanidad del sufrimiento y la maldad que la acongojaba. Kira era un gran justiciero que se entregó en cuerpo y alma a proteger al débil y oprimido de las personas de corazón corrupto. No obstante, a pesar de que Kira luchó a diestra y siniestra contra el mal y la gente del mundo comenzaba a apoyarlo y a agradecerle, nunca dejó de haber personas que creían que lo que hacía estaba mal, y que aún trataban de oponérsele, argumentando que ese no era el camino correcto. Kira vio esto con tristeza. Pues él quería antes que nada que la gente lo apoyara y estuviera consiente que no había otro camino más que este. Decepcionado, decidió dejar de juzgar, pues no pensaba seguir haciéndolo mientras la gente lo considerara incorrecto. Quiso entonces darle la oportunidad a los que se les oponían de demostrar que se podía alcanzar la paz sin su ayuda. Ahora ya han pasado 15 años desde que Kira dejó de impartir justicia y defender al débil. Y se ha demostrado con hechos de que Kira estaba en lo correcto, pues ya se les dio bastante tiempo para mantener la paz en el mundo y lo único que se ha visto, es un mundo mucho más violento y corrupto que el que había antes de la llegada de Kira. El mundo nuevamente ha caído en manos de la maldad, y eso es algo que a estas alturas hasta los que creían que Kira era malvado han podido ver. Es por eso, que __**Kira finalmente ha decidido volver.**__ Él ya no aguantará que las cosas sigan así. Él ha anunciado que dentro de poco volverá a poner orden en este mundo. Pero primero deberá abrirse camino ante este sistema corrupto. Si eres alguien que desea darle todo su apoyo, manda este Mail a todos tus contactos y anuncia a todas las personas que conoces que __**el 27 de agosto **__Kira nuevamente hará acto de presencia para redirigir al mundo por el lado recto. Esto no es ninguna broma. Kira, para probar ante los ojos del mundo que su regreso es una realidad, mandará diez días antes de su regreso, es decir, el __**17 de agosto,**__ una señal para advertir al mundo que esta vez no se doblegará ante las personas que no quieran apoyarlo y hará todo lo posible, sin importar las consecuencias para acabar con todas las personas de mal corazón de la tierra. Aún si muchas personas, incluso tú, no creen que esto sea cierto, por lo menos no dejes de enviar a otras personas este aviso, y Kira nos dará una señal en la fecha mencionada que probará que él ha vuelto y esta vez se quedará para proteger al débil y purificar al mundo por completo. No olvides que debes adjuntar este archivo a un correo nuevo para enviarlo a otros contactos, __**no reenvíes, **__o solo harás que la gente no crea estas palabras. ¡Bienaventurados lo que esperan el regreso de nuestro justiciero!"_

El hombre maduro apenas y alcanzó a terminar de leer estas palabras, con una total mueca de ira y repugnancia, apretando los dientes y los puños de sus manos, con una indescriptible furia. No podía sentir más aborrecimiento al ver aquella carta cadena que consideró una broma de muy mal gusto.

- ¡No…! Ide jamás se atrevería a mandarme semejante correo. Él jamás se atrevería a bromear con algo tan delicado con esto…

El pelinegro rápidamente desplegó su celular y marcó al número de su amigo para llamarle, mientras sudaba frío y pensaba: "Tengo un mal presentimiento… tengo una horrible sensación… ¿Por qué…?"

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Para aquel experimentado detective, esta era otra tarde cualquiera. Se encontraba conduciendo su vehículo por las transitadas calles de Tokio. Todo era normal. Lo fue hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar con un tono personalizado que le indicaba que estaba siendo llamado por un compañero de trabajo.

- Pero si es nuestro nuevo "jefe"… - tomó el celular para identificar al contacto que lo estaba llamando y activó el "manos libres" de su aparato para continuar conduciendo con precaución - ¿Qué ocurre, "jefe"? (Nota del autor: las comillas son para indicar que la palabra _jefe_ se pronuncia con un tono y acento irónicos).

- "Recibí de parte tuya un correo de muy mal gusto, Ide. Quiero que vengas inmediatamente a mi oficina…"

- Pero ahora no tengo tiempo. Tengo que ir a…

- "Es una orden…" – interrumpió las explicaciones del pelinegro y colgó.

"Con un demonio…" pensó de muy mala gana, maldiciendo su suerte y desviando su camino para dirigirse al departamento de policía de Tokio. No era común escuchar a su "jefe" con aquella voz tan cortante y furiosa. Lo mejor sería entonces no hacerlo esperar y saber lo más pronto posible que es lo que estaba pasando.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Vemos nuevamente al singular dúo conformado por el shinigami plateado y el humano de ojos maple en la habitación del último. Sato continuaba haciendo algunas modificaciones al costoso aparato que se había comprado.

- ¿Aún no terminas de modificar tu juguete? – preguntó Deementy aparentando como siempre indiferencia.

- Hasta ahora solo le he instalado algunos programas de tipo malicioso, junto con algunas tonterías como música y juegos de video, para aparentar que uso mi NaNoToP con fines comunes y corrientes. – comenzó a argumentar mientras comenzaba a quitarle con minucioso cuidado la cubierta trasera – Pero ahora viene lo más importante. Verás. Últimamente el gobierno ha tomado medidas de seguridad contra los hackers muy drásticas. Una de ellas fue instalarle a todas las computadoras del mundo un chip especial que les avisa cuando un usuario hizo algo prohibido y les permite rastrearlo vía satélite. Míralo. – El rubio que ya había dejado descubierto el interior de su NaNoToP, señaló entre todos los componentes del mismo, un pequeñísimo cuadrito de no más de un milímetro cuadrado de superficie – Este chip maldito es el peor delator en la historia de la computación. Una vez que una computadora se configura y se conecta a un servidor de Internet, este maldito chip se comunica sin ningún permiso del usuario a una red especial del gobierno, y allí le informa si en algún momento el usuario dispuso de la red para hacer algún acto ilegal como bajar multimedia sin haber comprado su licencia antes o controlar un equipo ajeno a través de algún troyano. Aunque claro… No sé porqué me molesto en darte explicaciones. Los shinigamis no deben interesarse en estas cosas…

- Sé mucho más de lo que crees… - contestó Deementy algo indignado.

- Como sea… el punto es que el gobierno te tiene vigilado a través de este chip y eso no me es nada favorable. Puede que al principio ellos no le tomen importancia y no hagan otra cosa que mandarte una advertencia para que dejes de cometer aquellos actos ilícitos, pero si se te pasa la mano y no obedeces, son capaces de irte a arrestar, rastreándote a través de ese chip, que tiene un número de serie único y puede ser encontrado vía satélite aunque el equipo se encuentre apagado. Este chip permanece conectado a esa red aún cuando el usuario no está utilizando el Internet. La única condición es que el equipo esté registrado a un servidor. Y es por eso que aún no inscribo mi NaNoToP a ninguno. Mientras no lo haga, no habrá manera de que pueda dejar rastro que ese maldito L utilice para encontrarme. Pero si le quito este chip a mi NaNoToP, los servidores detectarían que mi equipo no tiene rastreador y me botarían del Internet por disposición de la ley.

- ¿Qué harás entonces?- preguntó Deementy confuso y sin comprender del todo las explicaciones de su humano.

- La mafia creó hace unos años un servidor clandestino de Internet. Ese sistema está protegido del gobierno por un grupo de hackers que conectan clandestinamente ese servidor a la red del mundo. Hasta ahora el gobierno no ha hecho nada para acabar con dicho servidor. Lo único que han podido hacer es declarar que conectarse a esa clase de servidores clandestinos es un delito y que castigarían a las personas que accedieran a Internet a través de él. A veces pienso que la razón por la que no han hecho nada a respecto es por simple corrupción del gobierno, que tiene contacto con esa mafia y le permite seguir con ese servidor clandestino. Pero eso, no importa. Lo importante es que conectarse a ese servidor no es fácil sin la autorización de algunas de las mafias que se sirven de él. Entonces, en teoría uno debe pagarle una "cuota" a alguno de ellos o que alguien que en parte tiene contacto con la mafia te lo permita y te dé los códigos para acceder. Siendo un hacker lo bastante hábil para entrar sin permiso de nadie a cualquier servidor, siendo miembro de la mafia, o conociendo a algún miembro que te permita entrar bajo cuota. Esas son las únicas maneras de entrar a ese servidor que te permite hacer movimientos ilegales sin que el gobierno pueda rastrearte.

- Y tú para evitar que L pueda seguirte el paso a través de la red vas utilizar ese servidor. ¿Cómo le vas a hacer…? Supongo que vas a quitarle ese chip y vas a usar ese servidor para conectarte a la red sin que te boten por no traerlo…

- No, Deementy. Haré algo mejor…

El ojimaple utilizó unas pequeñas agujas para manipular las partes internas de su aparato, con una minuciosidad impecable, pues cualquier error podía estropear la tarjeta madre del "gadget". Tras haber retirado exitosamente aquel chip delator del gobierno, hizo uso de las agujas para mover y colocar una pequeñísima lamina de polietileno a un lado de donde debería ir aquel chip y pegándola meticulosamente a una diminuta piecesilla de metal, y a su vez atorando la pieza de metal en una ranura de la tarjeta madre del aparato. Después de eso, volvió a colocar con cuidado el chip extraído en su lugar, solo que esta vez quedó con la pequeña lámina de polietileno encajada en uno de sus extremos. El ojimaple se secó el sudor que se le había acumulado en la frente, y sin cerrar con la cubierta el NaNoToP, se dispuso a encenderlo para probar si su modificación había sido un éxito.

- Veamos si funciona…

Una vez encendido, la nano computadora desplegó en la pantalla las opciones: "Bienvenido Max / Invitado. Favor de iniciar sesión." El rubio seleccionó el icono que identificaba el usuario Max, y en el recuadro de la derecha se desplegó la sentencia: "Favor de introducir contraseña de voz".

- "_Heaven and hell don't exist…_" – murmuró cerca del aparato, e inmediatamente el mensaje de: "¡Bienvenido! Cargando su configuración" apareció.

Rápidamente el rubio castaño volteó el aparato para mirar donde él lo había abierto y miró con esmero en la parte donde le había modificado. Observo entonces, como la delgadísima lámina de polietileno comenzó a moverse ínfimamente, consecuencia de que la diminuta pieza de metal a la que la había sujetado también la estaba desplazando aproximadamente a una décima de milímetro hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño chip de su mismo tamaño. Max miró bastante nervioso como la laminilla de polietileno se introducía levemente entre el chip y la parte donde se conecta al CPU. Max esperó que este movimiento no botara el chip por completo y lo dejara aún pegado a su sitio. Afortunadamente así fue. La laminilla de polietileno entró apenas en quizás una novena parte de donde debía estar unido el chip a la máquina. Max suspiro aliviado y tras secarse la frente de nuevo, miró de nuevo hacía la pantalla. Deementy miró con curiosidad lo que estaba haciendo su humano. Miró como siempre, con ese porte frío que aparenta indiferencia, aunque por dentro se podría decir que él era diferente a ese semblante, pues en realidad estaba algo interesado en saber que hacía Sato, aunque no pudiera comprenderlo bien. Sato, aún con su aparato abierto, se puso a verificar cada archivo, carpeta y programa en él. Tras asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, el ojimaple ordenó a su NaNoToP cerrar sesión de usuario. Después de que la sentencia "Cerrando sesión" apareció, volteó de nueva cuenta para observar donde el chip y la laminilla aislante. Miró como esta vez el pedacito de acero nuevamente comenzó a mover ínfimamente la laminilla de aislante como hace un momento, solo que esta vez lo hacía en sentido contrario, haciendo que la laminilla de polietileno que se había incrustado entre el chip y la entrada del mismo, comenzara a volver al sitio donde estaba, dejando así de aislar la conexión entre el chip y la tarjeta madre y solo quedando levemente incrustado de la orilla como en un principio. El ojimaple nuevamente suspiró de alivio. Hasta ahora todo estaba funcionando a la perfección.

- Ahora solo me falta probar la otra sesión…

Nuevamente el ojimaple miró donde la pantalla y presionó de nuevo sobre el recuadro donde indicaba el usuario "Max". Solo que esta vez, al momento de que el sistema le pidió de nueva cuenta su contraseña de voz, el ojimaple pronunció una frase completamente diferente a la anterior:

- "_Gatita precoz"…_

- ¿Qué…?

- … Olvídalo…

Esta contraseña también fue aceptada para abrir la sesión "Max" y el mensaje de "cargando su configuración" no se dejó esperar. Nuevamente el ojimaple volteó el aparato para vigilar el comportamiento de la laminilla de polietileno sobre el chip. Vio como de nueva cuenta, esta comenzó a moverse ínfimamente hacia él, pero esta vez, no se introdujo tanto como la última vez. El rubio se acercó lo más que pudo y examinó detenidamente la posición del chip con la de la tarjeta madre. Miró una y otra vez hasta que se convenció de que todo estaba en orden. Una vez más, suspiró y se secó el sudor de la frente. Todos sus cálculos habían resultado correctos y exactos. La modificación que él había hecho había funcionado a la perfección.

- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer? – preguntó el shinigami, que miraba atento y curioso a su humano.

- Pues como te dije, hice algo mucho mejor que quitarle el chip delator a mi NaNoToP. – Explicó con jactancia el rubio, mientras tranquilamente le colocaba la cubierta trasera a su computadora de bolsillo – Acabo de modificarlo para poder activar y desactivar el chip a mi antojo y sin dejar pistas de cómo lo hice. Eso es mucho más seguro que simplemente quitárselo, ya que si yo le quitara el chip de control de navegación de usuario y comenzara a navegar en la red a través del servidor clandestino, L no tardaría en dar con mi paradero rastreando a todos los usuarios que se conectan a ese Server, y luego ponerme como sospechoso por tener una NaNoToP alterada. Así que hice lo siguiente…

El ojimaple pasó a dar una leve explicación a Deementy sobre como había modificado su aparato. Lo cual era bastante sencillo. Para evitar llamar la atención de cómo usaba realmente su NaNoToP, el ojimaple configuró dos sesiones de usuario distintas: Una que a simple vista parecía la sesión de un adolescente cualquiera, y la otra, una sesión que únicamente utilizaría para hacer sus movimientos para su plan. Ambas se accedían a través del mismo icono de usuario. Con esto a simple vista parecía que solo había una sesión personalizada a parte de la sesión para invitados. El secreto para acceder a una o a otra radicaba en la contraseña de voz. Una era para acceder a la sesión ordinaria y otra para la otra sesión. Ahora bien, si una sesión únicamente daba la apariencia de una configuración cualquiera; llena de videos y audio, juegos, imágenes, accesorios, y demás programas y archivos ordinarios. La otra sesión, la que se abría con la contraseña "Heaven and hell don't exist" era diferente. Solo a través de ella se era capaz de tener acceso a los programas de tipo malicioso que Max había descargado. Esta sesión Max solo la abriría para cuando requiriera utilizar dichos programas y fuera a conectarse clandestinamente a Internet con el servidor de la mafia. Mientras que la otra sesión serviría de pantalla para ocultar la existencia de la sesión "hacker". En ella se conectaría a Internet a través de su servidor ordinario, igual que con su PC, y haría cosas ordinarias en él. Esto también para no levantar sospechas, ya que tener una NaNoToP y aparentar que no la utilizas ni te conectas a Internet a través de ella sería también sospechoso. No. Sato no estaba dispuesto a dejar algún rastro que le ayudara a L saber que él es quien está por hacer aquellos movimientos. Al menos todavía no. La principal diferencia entre ambas sesiones era que en una el chip de control de navegación de usuario era temporalmente aislado de la tarjeta madre, dándole al ojimaple la libertad de utilizar el Internet sin ser identificado.

- Ahora lo entiendes, Deementy. Fue por eso que coloqué ese pedacito de acero y esa laminilla de plástico dentro del NaNoToP. La sesión de usuario que voy a destinar para hacer movimientos en los que no debo ser rastreado, está colmada de programas y accesorios que se auto ejecutan solos al iniciar la sesión. Esto obviamente hace que el CPU trabaje al cien para ejecutarlos todos. Como consecuencia, el calor de la tarjeta madre se incrementa principalmente cerca de donde está el procesador. Por lo que el pedazo de acero que coloqué a un lado comienza a absorber el calor que la tarjeta madre le arroja a través del sistema de ventilación y comienza a expandirse levemente. Cuando el pedacito de acero se expande, empuja levemente la laminilla de plástico que está entre el chip delator y él, introduciendo una pequeña parte del mismo donde se conecta el chip con la tarjeta madre. Con esto una parte de la conexión entre chip y CPU queda aislada y es como si se le quitara el chip a la máquina. Para cuando la sesión inicia, el chip ya fue aislado, pero el sistema ya se había asegurado de que este estuviese en su sitio, por lo que no se da cuenta de ello. Ya que la conexión principal con la que el aparato se sirve para verificar que el chip está presente no queda aislada. La laminilla solo aísla una de ellas, y con eso es suficiente para que el chip ya no funcione. Cuando cierro sesión, todos esos programas se cierran y el procesador deja de producir tanto calor. A su vez, el sistema de enfriamiento sigue activo y el pedacito de metal comienza a enfriarse y a contraerse. Con la contracción la laminilla de plástico es jalada levemente hasta que deja de aislar la conexión del chip con la tarjeta madre, y este, vuelve a estar listo para activarse una vez que la otra sesión se active. Si abro la sesión de invitado o la otra sesión, el CPU no producirá tanto calor, ya que esas sesiones no tienen instaladas tantos programas como la primera. Por lo que aunque el pedacito de acero se expanda, no lo hará lo suficiente para hacer que la laminilla de plástico vuelva a aislar la conexión del chip, y el chip quedará activo para que así yo pueda entrar a un servidor legal sin que me voten. De esta manera dispondré de ambos servidores a mi conveniencia y parecerá a simple vista que mi NaNoToP es solo un aparato que uso por mera diversión y para hacer uno que otro trabajo escolar. Sin pruebas, ellos no tendrán pretextos para abrirlo y descubrir mi pequeño ajuste. Conectándome a Internet a través de un Server legal periódicamente no levantaré sospechas de que me estoy también sirviendo de un Server clandestino, y que por lo tanto estoy haciendo movimientos ilegales a través de mi NaNoToP.

El shinigami escuchó y comprendió hasta cierto punto la estrategia de su humano. En resumen, él había encontrado la manera de convertir su computadora de bolsillo en una herramienta digna de un hacker. Pero a la vez conservando la apariencia de un juguete cualquiera. Hasta ahora su humano ya había comenzado a utilizar su Death Note, y había escrito en ella una sorprendente cantidad de nombres en ella. Eso lo hacía sentirse más seguro de que sus intenciones hasta ahora se estaban cumpliendo. Un poco más de tiempo. Es todo lo que faltaba. Podía sentirlo…

- Uff… estoy agotado. – Expresó alivianadamente el ojimaple – Tanto trabajo me abrió el apetito. Además ya casi es hora de anotar nombres…

El rubio se levantó por unos instantes de su escritorio y caminó hacia el buró de su cama, de donde sacó una bolsa de papas fritas con sabor a carne asada. Se acercó de nueva cuenta donde su PC de escritorio con la gran bolsa de papas que colocó encima de la mesa. La abrió y sacó una de las papas para morderla en lo que encendía su PC y entraba de vuelta a la sesión secreta de su NaNoToP.

- Maldito Zero. Pensé que no descansaría hasta dispersar mi carta por todas partes del mundo. Pero en lugar de eso debe estar dedicando una o dos horas a la propagación de ella. – dijo mientras se llevaba otra papa frita a la boca, sacaba su Death Note del escondite que le había en el cajón de su escritorio, comenzaba a utilizar su PC para acceder al Messenger y abría uno de sus exploradores de Internet.

- "Zero, que gusto encontrarte." – dejó el mensaje en la ventana de conversación y rápidamente se dispuso a echar un vistazo a la pagina oficial de la ONU, a la que ya había visitado anteriormente y sacaba otra papa frita para morderla. La respuesta no se dejó esperar mucho.

- "Hola Max. Estoy en un juego múltiple de soldados futuristas en línea. ¿Porqué no entras en mi equipo?"

- "Lo siento. Pero necesito pedirte un favor primero. Zero, pásame los códigos y las direcciones para conectarme a "DarkNet" (Nota del autor:_ DarkNet es como muchos llaman a ese servidor creado y sustentado por la mafia_)" – escribió, e inmediatamente regresó a desplegar la pagina de Internet, donde miró la base de datos y observó el rostro de un sujeto que venía en ella. Escribió el nombre que venía debajo de la fotografía junto con la causa de muerte y detalles en su libreta, y agarró con su otra mano otra papa frita y se la llevó a la boca al mismo tiempo que esperaba la respuesta de su amigo.

- "Ya habíamos hablado de eso, Max. Es muy peligroso que utilices ese Server, y no tanto por la policía. Si te descubrieran que te estas conectando sin permiso y sin pagar cuota, la mafia te podría matar. Si quieres conexión ilimitada a Internet mejor pídeme que te ayude a piratear un Server comercial."

- "Un Server ordinario no me sirve. No te preocupes por mí. Ya tomé algunas medidas de seguridad y te aseguro que no les será fácil darse cuenta."

Pasó una considerable cantidad de tiempo antes de que Sato obtuviera respuesta de su amigo virtual. Ese tiempo, lo dedicó a continuar escribiendo nombres de personas que investigaba en la red en su Death Note, mientras esperaba pacientemente que Zero se decidiera a ayudarlo.

- "Está bien… solo prométeme que no abusarás ni te estarás conectado a él demasiado tiempo. Ten en cuenta lo peligroso que es."

El ojimaple sonrió maliciosamente mientras observaba aparecer el icono de inicio de descarga de archivo, en el que de seguro venían los códigos de acceso.

- "No te preocupes Solo la quiero usar para descargarme algunas películas y series de TV sin meterme en problemas. Fuera de eso, seguiré utilizando mi Server para lo demás." – Respondió, en lo que hacía clic para iniciar el envío del archivo, cogía y devoraba una papa frita, y finalmente terminaba de escribir los detalles de muerte de otra victima.

Una vez recibido los códigos, que Zero le había enviado escritos en un archivo de texto, Max se dispuso a configurar la conexión a Internet de la sesión secreta de su NaNoToP, para acceder a través del Data-rain como modem inalámbrico a un servidor de Internet. En las opciones avanzadas para detectar y enlazarse al Server, el ojimaple introdujo los códigos secretos que su amigo le había mandado para que el modem pudiera detectar y entrar a la dirección correcta de "Dark Net". Se inició el enlace con el Server y el ojimaple esperó pacientemente, sin dejar de investigar personas, escribirlas en su cuaderno y comer más papas fritas. Finalmente el enlace se había concretado con éxito, y el rubio castaño verificó que él ahora tenía acceso a Internet a pesar de no tener activo el chip de control de navegación de usuario. Sin ese chip el gobierno no se daría cuenta de sus jugadas sucias. Y con la protección de algunos programas especiales que Zero le había regalado, su aparato no sería rastreado tan fácilmente ni por el gobierno ni por la mafia, dándole así la confianza de poder moverse hasta cierto límite sin dejar rastro.

- "Gracias… te juro que no abusaré demasiado del Server para no meterme en problemas."

- "No es nada. Pero recuerda que si en determinado momento sientes que metiste la pata, desconéctate de inmediato y no dudes en pedirme ayuda"

- "A propósito, Zero… ¿Cómo vas con la propagación del virus?"

- "Je, je… para serte sincero, apenas he enviado la carta a la mitad de los países que me dijiste que la enviara."

- "Diablos. Y tú que me dijiste que no te tomaría nada de tiempo."

- "Ya lo sé… y eso sería si solo me dedicara a enviar esa carta tuya. Pero sabes que tengo otras cosas que hacer aparte de eso. Pero te prometo que en otros tres días más habré terminado."

"Eso significa que estaría completo para el sábado…" pensó el ojimaple mientras tecleaba una respuesta a Zero. "¡Perfecto!"

- "Bueno, eso no importa. De todas maneras el virus no podrá detectarse ni tampoco activarse en mucho tiempo. "

El ojimaple, satisfecho por los movimientos que había logrado el día de hoy, se despidió de Zero alegando que quería ponerse a ver unos cuantos animes en línea, y que perdiera cuidado con lo de Dark Net, ya que él no es ningún tonto y sabría utilizarla sin caer en excesos y meterse en problemas. Continuó en su incesante tarea de investigar y escribir nombres en su Death Note. Y lo hizo hasta cumplir por vez primera su meta de 180 nombres por día. El primer día solo había conseguido escribir 35. Pero la práctica y su capacidad de aprender a dominar las cosas en poco tiempo lo habían llevado a superarse a sí mismo. Aún tendría que escribir más rápido si quería lograr su meta de 4950 personas.

- Return to the dust… - susurraba entre cada nombre escrito – return to the dust… return to the dust… return to the dust… return to the dust…

El shinigami plateado solo lo observaba escribir y escribir…

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Una pacifica y agradable tarde era en los jardines de aquel orfanato dedicado a la crianza y educación de niños superdotados. En un lugar retirado al edificio, donde solo había pasto, flores y uno que otro árbol, se encontraba reposando sentada en el suelo una pequeña jovencita de cabello rojo llamada Karen. Ella ya llevaba meditando en aquel sitio alrededor de una hora, mirando entre las ramas de un árbol como un par de pajarillos volaban de un lado a otro para traerles comida a sus recién nacidas crías. Ella en cierta forma se encontraba muy decaída, y lo que más le ayudaba a relajarse era precisamente estar a solas en compañía de la naturaleza y lejos del bullicio y las presiones. Con un gesto triste comenzó a mirar hacia el cielo, y poco a poco, fue recordando aquella fría tarde en que se escapó del orfanato… (Nota del autor: de ser posible pongan como música de fondo al leer lo que sigue. De preferencia "Yakusoku" de Yui Oiré o algo que se le parezca, ya que eso era lo que escuchaba cuando escribí lo siguiente. n n)

_- ¿Por qué te escapaste de ese lugar…?_

_- Yo… yo ya no estaba dispuesta a soportar ni un minuto más que me siguieran tratando así…_

_- ¿Y cómo te tratan?_

_- Como a una máquina… A ellos solo les interesa que aprenda más que cualquier otro niño de allá. Siempre se la pasan halagándome y diciéndome que debo volverme una gran persona, y que debo de esforzarme para lograrlo. Solo soy una medalla para ellos. Algo que debe brillar sin importar lo demás para así poner en alto al orfanato. Y yo ya me cansé de tener que ser perfecta, de tener que ser la mejor en todo. Lo único que he conseguido por serlo es que muchos de mis compañeros me guarden rencor en secreto y me hagan a un lado. Yo no pedí ser como soy. Ellos deben creer que tengo la vida arreglada y que no me veo obligada a sufrir presiones y dificultades como ellos. Y lo que es peor, si les digo que desearía ser como la demás gente, ellos pensarían que estoy bromeando o que en definitiva estoy equivocada y confundida. Que ser como soy es el sueño de muchas personas y despreciarlo sería una tontería… La única persona en que realmente confiaba y sentía que me quería de verdad, se marchó del orfanatorio hace un año. Desde entonces, mi vida ha consistido solamente en entregarme a cuanta responsabilidad se me otorgue… y no tengo la opción de fallar en nada, pues soy demasiado talentosa para eso…_

_- Tonta._

_- ¿Qué dijiste?_

_- Que eres una tonta._

_- ¿Pero como te atreves a…?_

_- Si estás así es por que quieres. Nada tiene que ver que seas una "Einstein" y que te envidien y presionen por serlo._

_- Tú eres el tonto. No eres capaz de comprender mi situación. ¡Qué puedes saber tú si solo eres otro chico cualquiera!_

_- Te equivocas. Yo no soy como los demás. De hecho, nadie es como los demás. Eso no tiene nada que ver con ser feliz. Para ser feliz, uno debe buscarse esa felicidad por sí solo_

_- Ser feliz… ¿Cómo se supone que podré ser feliz con tantas responsabilidades y presiones?_

_- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo si estuviera en tus zapatos, no les haría tanto caso a esos estúpidos niños envidiosos, ni mucho menos pensaría que por ser listo debo de pasarme todo el tiempo estudiando como loco hasta fundir mi cabeza. Ellos no pueden obligarte a hacer algo que no te está haciendo feliz. Si no te gusta que te presionen, entonces ya no se los permitas y mejor ponte a hacer otras cosas que sí te guste hacer._

_- Pero… yo soy especial… y mi obligación es de usar mi talento para un bien común. Para ayudar a la humanidad._

_- ¿Ah, sí¿Y qué piensas hacer exactamente para ayudarnos…?_

_- Seré una gran química fármaco biológica y encontraré la cura a muchas aflicciones y enfermedades. Contribuiré a mejorar la calidad de vida de muchas personas._

_- Valla. No sabía que te gustara tanto la medicina._

_- La medicina es una ciencia muy grande en la que puedes ayudar directamente a la humanidad. Requiere de una gran disciplina y talento para poder ejercerla en los más altos niveles, por lo que es una de las pocas carreras que significan una oportunidad para utilizar todo mi potencial._

_- ¿Y te gusta?_

_La pequeña niña permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes._

_- Pregunté que si te gusta._

_- Pienso que esa es la mejor carrera que podría escoger. En ella…_

_- ¿Te gusta o no te gusta?_

_Nuevamente la niña permaneció en silenció y volteó el rostro hacia otra parte._

_- Eres una tonta. Ni siquiera estas segura si te gusta o no lo que vas a ser de grande._

_- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme tonta! – Gritó enojada – Yo no soy tonta. Soy una genio. Nadie que me conociera bien se atrevería a llamarme tonta._

_- Pues para mí solo eres una tonta. No importa que tan lista sea una persona, si esa persona hace algo estúpido, eso lo vuelve un tonto. Y tú eres una tonta por querer ser algo que en realidad no quieres ser._

_- Quiero serlo porque quiero ayudar a la humanidad. Ya que soy especial, y mi deber es…_

_- ¿Cómo quieres ayudar a la demás gente si ni siquiera puedes ayudarte a ti misma a ser feliz?_

_- Eso no tiene nada que ver… antes que nada mi obligación es la de usar mi talento para…_

_- No. Tu obligación, lo que realmente debes de hacer antes que nada, es ser feliz. Solo siendo feliz tú misma lograras hacer feliz a las demás personas._

_- ¿Y qué quieres entonces que haga? Si regreso al orfanato, seguiré estando en la misma situación y nada lo va a cambiar._

_- Te equivocas. Huyendo es como nada se va a arreglar. ¿Acaso quieres darles la satisfacción a los niños que te envidian de decir que te rendiste y huiste como una cobarde?_

_- ¿Y qué debo hacer entonces…?_

_- Pues yo en tu lugar, regresaría al orfanato._

_- Y que voy hacer. Ellos… seguirán tratándome como a un robot…_

_Dos lagrimitas se deslizaron en las mejillas de la niña. Ante esto, el niño se paró en frente de ella y con algo de nervios, las fue secando. Finalmente la pequeña no pudo contenerse y estalló en llantos. Se dejó caer en brazos del pequeño rubio, y este trató de consolarla mientras la joven continuaba llorando sobre su hombro._

_- Nadie me quiere… nadie…_

_- Sabes una cosa. A decir verdad, yo tampoco tengo amigos._

_- ¿Qué…?_

_- Lo que oyes. Y no por eso me pongo a llorar o a maldecir mi suerte. Porque se que algún día tendré amigos que sean como yo y me quieran por lo que soy. _

_La niña continuó llorando y abrazó con más fuerza al ojimaple._

_- Mira. Si no te gusta que los maestros te presionen tanto, pues simplemente ya no se los permitas. Ellos no pueden obligarte a hacer o ser algo que no te gusta. Y en cuanto a los niños que te tienen rencor… solo son unos tontos. Ya no les hagas tanto caso. Además, en parte también es tu culpa por seguirles el jueguito de "yo soy especial" a los adultos. Si fueras un poco más humilde tal vez no te guardarían tanto rencor. Date una tregua y permítete de vez en cuando quedarles mal a los demás. Nadie excepto Chuck Norris es perfecto y todos tenemos derecho a fallar de vez en cuando._

_- ¿Chuck Norris?_

_- Je, je… olvídalo. El punto es que, si simplemente te sientes sola… entonces lo único que necesitas es un amigo con quien jugar y desahogarte…_

_Y aquellos niños permanecieron refugiados del chubasco. Hablaron durante un buen tiempo de sus vidas. De sus sueños y sus temores. Y esperaron a que la lluvia cesara para regresar a aquel orfanatorio para niños especiales…_

- Max… tú me enseñaste como ser feliz… Sin ti, no se que hubiera sido de mí. La última vez que nos vimos te noté muy triste. Tus ojos por dentro se veían muy tristes y ni siquiera quisiste decirme que te estaba pasando. Si me voy lejos, no seré capaz de ayudarte, sea lo que sea que te esté pasando. Lo mejor será hacerte caso y ponerme en contacto contigo sin importar a donde me manden. Te prometo que pase lo que pase, estaré contigo y te ayudaré a salir de ese apuro que tienes. Así como tú hiciste conmigo…

Finalmente el sueño venció a la ojiazul, y esta se quedó dormida en el pasto y con la sombra del enorme roble cobijándola del sol de Julio. El único ruido que se escuchaba, era el de los pajarillos que volaban encima de ella de un lado para otro.

CONTINUARA…

**PERFÍL DE PERSONAJES DE DEATH NOTE "LHM, LLN"**

A partir de este capitulo empezaré con un pequeño plus, donde daré comienzo a describir los personajes que conformar esta historia. Tanto los que yo creé como los originales que irán apareciendo más adelante.

**KITTY**

Kitty es, junto con Sato, la protagonista de esta historia. A decir verdad ella es mi personaje favorito y puse mucho empeño cuando la imaginé. Sé que parece que últimamente no la he tomado tan en cuenta como a Sato, pero conforme avance la historia se darán cuenta del importantísimo papel que tomará en la trama. Para crearla simplemente le di las cualidades de mi chica ideal. Aquella que a pesar de bella, no se corrompe por la vanidad como ocurre con la mayoría, ya que sabe perfectamente que ese tipo de cosas no son importantes. Tiene un arrebatado gusto por los lugares abiertos y repletos de vegetación y tranquilidad. Ella quedó huérfana a los tres años, ya que sus padres eran policías y fueron asesinados ante sus ojos por unos matones mandados por la mafia para silenciarlo en un caso donde atestiguarían contra un empresario corrupto. Bueno, tal vez más adelante hable más a profundidad de eso. Después de eso fue a parar a un orfanato local ya que no tenía más familia, y al poco tiempo la fundación "Wammy's House" descubrió su talento y la adoptaron en su orfanato de Londres. Solía ser alguien muy seria e introvertida. Desde pequeña, ella se negó a que se le asignara un nombre clave como a los demás habitantes, por lo que es la única alumna que es llamada por su nombre real en "Wammy's House". Cosa que es bastante rara, es que aunque no se dejó llamar por un seudónimo, dejó que Max sí le pusiera uno y permite que él la llame "Kitty". Ya que la presión que recibió por parte de todos los que la rodean a causa de su genialidad, la hizo sentir muy presionada. Otra consecuencia de esto fue que tuvo que aguantar desde muy joven las envidias y rencores de sus compañeros. Todo esto la llevó a sentir que los demás no la veían como a un ser humano, sino como a una máquina, y la soledad estuvo a punto de dejarla sin ninguna motivación para vivir. Fue entonces que conoció a Sato. Él la consoló y le dijo que si realmente no le gustaba que la gente la presionara a cada momento solo por ser una superdotada, ella simplemente dejara de tomar tanta importancia a todo eso y le enseño que divertirse y ser feliz es algo sumamente fácil de lograr sin importar que la situación en que te encuentras te haga sentir que tienes que cargar un peso que no quieres cargar. Ella no solo creyó en esas palabras, sino que las adoptó como su filosofía y comenzó a partir de entonces a ser una niña más alegre y espontánea, que deja sus responsabilidades en segunda estancia y se dejó de preocupar por ser la "número uno", como los otros niños del orfanato donde vive. Al fin de cuentas es su vida, y ella será lo que ella quiera ser. Como se había mencionado en la historia, su sueño es convertirse en escritora, ya que tiene un arrebatado gusto por la lectura, e incluso es capaz de leer y memorizar libros enteros en un día con su intelecto. Y no solo eso. Además tiene un gran talento para la música y es capaz de tocar prácticamente cualquier instrumento. Incluso si no lo conoce, ella puede aprender a tocar un nuevo instrumento en cuestión de minutos y tocar una gran variedad de melodías que ella tiene registrada en su memoria. Posee memoria fotográfica y una gran capacidad de observación y deducción. Antes de conocer a Max ella se la pasaba estudiando todo el tiempo y llegó a estudiar en promedio cerca de doce horas al día sin descansar ningún día a la semana. Sabe 7 idiomas distintos, sin contar lenguas muertas como el hebreo, latín y griego.

**Nombre real: **Karen Olsen. (Le puse el nombre de una niña que fue mi primer amor en la secundaria, su apellido es por una actriz de USA)

**Fecha de nacimiento: **14 de diciembre del 2010.

**Características físicas:** 1.59 de estatura. 47 kilos. Ojos azul Zafiro. Cabello rojo intenso y tez blanca con buen color ligero, sin ser pálida. Facciones finas. Cabello largo, lacio pero sin ser escurrido.

**Lugar de nacimiento: **Paris, Francia.

**Comida favorita:** Helado de vainilla. (Lástima que por ser hiperactiva, no la dejen comer cosas dulces)

**Acerca de ella: **Suele dormir mucho más que las personas promedio. Tiene una postura muy curiosa en la que se sienta en el piso de rodillas y apoya las manos en el suelo e inclinándose hacia delante. Como si estuviera gateando, pero sin moverse. Esa postura da la impresión de que se trata de un minino sentado. Por estas y otras razones Sato le puso de cariño "Kitty".

**Ella representa: **La pereza.


	10. CAP 8: Destino

Personajes:

Max(Yagami Satoshi): Estudiante de primero de preparatoria. Recibió el Death Note de Deementy y tras descubrir la terrible verdad del pasado de sus padres, se vuelve loco y planea una terrible venganza contra el mundo entero.

Kitty(Karen Olsen): Habitante destacada de "Wammy's House" y amiga de la infancia de Max. Es nominada para ser candidata a la sucesión y viajará junto con Aarón a USA para conocerlo.

Deementy: Dios de la muerte color plateado. Logró vencer las reglas de su mundo para entregarle su única Death Note a un humano

Aarón: Compañero de Karen. Su sueño es ser el sucesor supremo de L. Para lograrlo está dispuesto a todo.

Gerald Jackson: Encargado de el orfanato "Wammy's House". Tutor personal de Karen.

Sayu Yagami: Madre adoptiva y tia de Sato.

Joan: Pequeña habitante de "Wammy's House y amiga de Karen.

Hasta donde va la historia: Deementy, un dios de la muerte, najo al mundo humano y arriesgando su vida entregó a un Humano su única Death Note para que este le ayude a recuperar las otras dos libretas que se quedaron en este mundo. Yagami Satoshi, fuém quien la recibió y fue amenazado demuerte de no aceptarla. Ahora él, tras descubrir a través de Deementy la verdad sobre su padre, decide tomar represalias con la humanidad y decide ayudarle a Deementy en lo que él tambien busca su venganza personal. Por otra parte, Karen, una amiga de la infancia de Sato, que vive en un orfanato para niños genio llamado la casa de Wammy, recibe una invitación para viajar a USA para conocer a L, un detective mundialmente reconocido que ha puesto sus ojos en ella para convertirla en su aprendíz. Ella acepta de muy mala solo para que su compañero Aarón pueda viajar junto con ella y cumplir su sueño. Como Les el objetivo principal de Sato, planea vigilarlo a través de Kitty tra enterarse que ella estará en contacto con él.

LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO.

CAPITULO 8: DESTINO

Ide jamás hubiera imaginado ver a su recientemente promovido jefe de ese humor. Primero lo obligó a venir al departamento lo más pronto posible sin darle ninguna explicación. Después, al llegar a su oficina, comenzó a interrogarlo como si de un sospechoso de homicidio se tratase.

- Si tú no lo mandaste, ¿entonces porqué demonios tiene tu dirección de correo como remitente? – cuestionaba el jefe mientras obligaba a su subordinado a seguir leyendo aquella presentación de diapositivas que había recibido hace poco.

- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa…? – contestó algo molesto y exasperado

- ¿Acaso alguien más utiliza tu cuenta de mail?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Mira… - totalmente disgustado, el moreno de ojos rasgados comenzó a mover el mouse y a utilizar el teclado de la computadora de la oficina de su jefe – No creo que nadie haya entrado a mi cuenta de correo. Yo siempre estoy cambiando mi contraseña.

Ide accedió a su cuenta de correo y empezó a buscar en el historial del mismo para demostrarle a su amigo su inocencia.

- Lo vez… la ultima vez que abrí mi correo fue ayer a las diez de la noche. Y en el historial claramente indica que no he enviado ningún correo a nadie en todo el día.

- Entonces… tú no mandaste esa carta cadena. – dijo algo aliviado pero sin dejar de estar molesto – Y aún si alguien se metiera a tu cuenta, enviara la carta cadena a través de ella y después borrara el historial para que no se supiera que la había mandado, eso se sabría al ver que el historial fue borrado.

- No. Más bien, ese hombre dejaría el historial para que con mayor razón tú creyeras que yo te mandé el correo. Aunque de todas formas, yo podría probarte que en la hora en que se te envió este mail yo estaba en mi coche conduciendo.

- Ya veo… - dijo el jefe del departamento un poco más calmado – En realidad el remitente es falso. Perdóname por haberme alterado y dudar de ti… pero, recibir esta clase de bromas me pone furioso. Más si llego a creer por un momento que tú o alguien del grupo lo envió.

El moreno de ojos rasgados suspiró al ver que su jefe finalmente había entendido, y se sentó en una silla que arrimó al escritorio mientras continuaba leyendo a detalle la carta cadena. Terminó de verla y dijo:

- Bueno, tú sabes que ninguno de nosotros se pondría a jugar con esto. Además, esta clase de cadenas donde vaticinan que Kira va a regresar son muy comunes.

- Ya lo sé… Y sé que ninguna de ellas son verdaderas. Solo son bromas de burlones o falsas amenazas de Kirianos que no dejan de decir que Kira volverá al menos que nos arrepintamos de nuestros actos. Pero el hecho de que esta carta tenga tu remitente la vuelve muy sospechosa. Lo más probable, es que contenga algún virus y que el hacker que la envió puso tu correo como remitente para asegurarse que yo abriera el mail y el virus se instalara.

- ¿Acaso no tienes detector de virus…? – preguntó Ide con un tono un tanto irónico.

- Sí, pero algunos virus no son tan fáciles de detectar. Lo mejor será eliminar la carta y desconectarme de la red mientras lo compruebo para no infectar a otros.

Ambos oficiales continuaron charlando frente al computador. Pasados unos instantes, la cuenta de correo de Ide, que aún continuaba abierta en la PC del jefe del departamento de policía de Tokio, avisó que había recibido un nuevo mail.

- Espera un momento… es un correo de Yamamoto.

El detective abrió el correo y ambos oficiales vieron con asombro y disgusto que se trataba de la misma carta cadena que el jefe de policía de Tokio había recibido. Ahora era Ide quien la había recibido bajo el remitente de otro compañero de trabajo.

- Maldita sea. Esto lo confirma por completo… - dijo el detective con una mueca de rabia.

- Ese maldito bromista… ¿Qué tramará…?

Esto sucedió el 30 de julio del 2025.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

El tiempo continuó pasando. Satoshi Yagami continuó con su tarea de escribir cuantos nombres le fuera posible en las tres horas diarias que dedicaba, mientras el día cero llegaba, volviéndose cada vez más veloz. Mientras que en las mañanas trataba de ejercitarse lo mejor posible sin caer en excesos y sin malgastar su cuerpo en desvelos y desordenes alimenticios. Aunque, en realidad él nunca dejó de comer siempre que podía, aquella botana que tanto adoraba. También dedicaba tiempo a su madre y una buena parte del día a su cyber vida. Y de vez en cuando hacía lo posible por hacer pruebas y ejercicios mentales que encontraba en la red; su objetivo, era superarse a sí mismo, ver que tan hábil podía llegar a ser realmente.

Por otro lado, Karen Olsen, continuó viviendo en el orfanato sin otra cosa que hacer que esperar el día en que ella viajaría junto con Aarón a Estados Unidos. El pálido pelinegro estaba más que entusiasmado con solo pensarlo y comenzó a repasar como loco toda clase de información en los libros sobre criminología y detectivismo que había en el orfanato. Su gran oportunidad había llegado y él no perdería la oportunidad de causar la mejor impresión posible a su ídolo. Karen más que estar poco o nada ilusionada, no dejaba de pensar en que tal vez ir a aquel sitio seguía siendo algo innecesario, y planeaba la manera en que convencería a ese personaje para que le permitiera regresar a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible. Después de todo, una de sus mayores armas siempre ha sido la de provocar discretamente que las personas actúen a su conveniencia. El primero de agosto, Max entró sigilosamente a Wammy's House y localizó a Kitty con ayuda de su shinigami. Le dejó entonces una nota confirmándole el lugar y hora de su último encuentro antes del viaje. Al día siguiente, ambos se vieron en el parque de diversiones "MagicLand", y durante su estancia allá, Max recibió un correo electrónico de Zero donde este le informaba que finalmente había terminado de esparcir su carta cadena a todos los países donde se hablase alguno de los seis idiomas en que se había escrito: El inglés, japonés, mandarín, Francés, Alemán y el Español. Después de eso, Karen y Sato volvieron a sus hogares y continuaron esperando el día del viaje. Y así siguieron pasando los días…

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

8 de agosto del 2025.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Era muy temprano en aquel parque de Londres, y aquel joven rubio ya se encontraba en el clímax de su entrenamiento. El shinigami plateado simplemente lo observaba con frialdad.

- 95… 96… - musitaba agitadamente el rubio, con un tono agresivo, entre cada flexión de abdomen que realizaba – 97… 98… Noventa y… nueve… y…… … ¡CIEN!

El ojimaple se recostó en el piso a descansar del ejercicio, mientras su respiración se normalizaba por completo.

- Esto es genial… - sonrió satisfecho entre jadeos – Ya no me canso tan rápido como antes… Esta es la primera vez que hago cien abdominales seguidas…

- ¿Piensas seguir ejercitándote un poco más? – preguntó Deementy.

- No. – el rubio se levantó del suelo y tomó su mochila que se encontraba a un lado de él. Sacó de ella su NaNoToP y vio en él la hora – ya no me queda tiempo. – miró pensativo la hora mientras se colocaba su computadora de bolsillo en la muñeca, abrochándola a su pulsera, especialmente hecha para portar un NaNoToP en ella.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir…?

El ojimaple no respondió la pregunta y se incorporó del suelo, para después comenzar a avanzar sin darle ninguna explicación a Deementy. El shinigami solo hizo por sacar de su cuerpo su cuarteto de alas de libélula y comenzó a volar bajo, para seguir a su humano.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

- Señorita Olsen, ¡Despierte ya! – Gritaba la profesora mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de la linda pelirroja – En dos horas saldrá el vuelo. Debe prepararse para el viaje.

En realidad, y por muy inusual que fuese, Karen no estaba dormida. Ella ya había despertado desde hace tiempo, y estaba muy consiente de que hoy era el día en que finalmente se marcharía a USA. Lejos de su hogar, lejos de sus amigos, demasiado lejos de todo lo que ella amaba. Estaba recostada en su cama, deseando más que nunca estar dormida para no estar consiente. Pero el pensamiento de que el momento había llegado, le había robado el sueño, y la había hecho despertarse con la angustia como combustible de su insomnio.

_Hoy es el día… hice una promesa y ha llegado la hora de cumplirla._

La bella jovencita se levantó de la cama, con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro. Por mucho tiempo que ella había esperado, nunca se pudo hacer a la idea lo suficiente para aceptar así nada más aquella travesía.

_Dos semanas. Haré que solo me tengan allá dos semanas… Tengo que ser optimista. Si voy a viajar hasta allá solo es para que el señor Gerald pueda cumplirle a sus superiores y para que Aarón pueda cumplir su deseo. Nadie es dueño de mi destino más que yo. Este orfanato es mi hogar y voy a regresar a él lo más pronto posible. No obstante, no sé porqué sigo temiendo que una vez allá las cosas vallan a salirse de mi control. Aún no sé que clase de persona sea ese tal L… pero… algo es seguro. No sabe recibir un "no" por respuesta. A pesar de que yo había expresado que no me interesaba en lo absoluto conocerlo, averiguó lo de Aarón y de seguro lo utilizó a su ventaja, diciendo que podría venir conmigo solo si yo aceptaba. Porque de seguro, con eso yo accedería para que él pudiera aprovechar esa oportunidad. También aseguró que no me tendría allá mucho tiempo si yo cooperaba, pero lo más probable es que eso también fue para asegurarse que yo fuera a USA a como diera lugar. El señor Gerald jamás me consideró como una posible candidata por mi manera de ser, sin embargo, ese L dio instrucciones claras de enviarme. Es que… ¿tanto así desea él conocerme? En todo caso, no puedo confiar en él. No ve voy a dejar de él. Por todo esto puedo estar segura de que una vez allá él hará lo posible por imponer su voluntad y tratará de convencerme, pero yo no le pertenezco ni a él ni a nadie._

Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo. Por lo que la pelirroja solo le quedaba tiempo de tomar una pequeña ducha y desayunar algo antes del viaje. Su compañero Aarón ya se encontraba más que listo para ir al aeropuerto, pero tuvo que esperar a que su acompañante se preparara. Claro que, esto lo molestó un poco, aunque en realidad él ya se lo esperaba, pues conocía la manera de ser de Karen. La joven genio comenzó a humedecerse el cuerpo con el agua que le caía de las regaderas del baño. Su semblante algo triste continuaba mientras tallaba suavemente su tersa piel y su larguísima cabellera carmesí se impregnaba por la humedad a su espalda y cadera.

"_¿Qué tal si realmente lo están haciendo por tu bien…? Hasta donde sé, yo solo he sabido ser una mala influencia para ti. Tú tienes un gran potencial, y deberías empezar a sacarle provecho…"_

"_Tú… tú me dijiste que la mejor manera de sacarle provecho a tu potencial es el vivir feliz, hacer felices a las personas a quienes quieres y estar siempre con ellas. Yo… yo… yo no quiero irme…"_

"_Yo tampoco… pero todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar…"_

_Esperar… esperar… yo no quiero esperar… yo quiero estar en este orfanato, rodeado de las personas que me quieren. Con Joan, con Zack, con Orfeo, Ulises, con la maestra Linda, con el señor Gerald… Contigo… Si pudiera, hallaría la manera de vivir para siempre aquí, en esta maravillosa mansión rodeada de vida… ja… y pensar que hace unos años mi sueño era largarme de este sitio. Y ahora… no me imagino la vida lejos de Londres. Pero aprendí que no todo en la vida es blanco y negro… y a pesar de lo mucho que me presionaban, en el fondo, todos ustedes en verdad me estiman como a cualquier ser humano… _

La pelirroja terminó de secarse y salió del baño. Regresó a su habitación a ponerse ropa limpia. Con algo de lentitud y sin ponerse un sujetador abajo (pues ella simplemente no tenía ninguno entre sus pertenencias), Terminó de ponerse una pequeña y ajustada blusa de tirantes, que bien por su tamaño no le alcanzaba a cubrir su ombligo, ya que era una blusita de talla quizás para una niña pequeña. Luego caminó hacia una silla en el rincón de su cuarto, donde le esperaba tendida aquella vieja camisa blanca que casi siempre llevaba puesta, en cuanto esta no estuviese demasiado sucia. A pesar de que los años habían maltratado aquella prenda, esa vieja y enorme camisa no dejaba de ser su favorita entre toda la ropa que tenía. La tomó con precaución y la miró con cariño. Se la entrepuso sin abrochársela y acarició aquella desgastada prenda con nostalgia y tristeza. Esa camisa en cierta manera era como su tesoro y su amuleto. Es por eso que iba a llevarla puesta para el viaje.

"_Tú eres dueña de tu destino. Tu destino está hacia donde tú quieres ir…"_

_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te fuiste…? Me haces tanta falta… No sabes cuanta…_

Terminó de arreglarse y salió de su alcoba. Fue a la oficina del señor Gerald y le avisó que ya estaba preparada.

- Buenos días, señorita Olsen. ¿Ya se encuentra lista para ir al aeropuerto? ¿Ya desayunó y empacó?

- No tengo apetito, señor. Ya comeré algo en el aeropuerto o en el avión. – le contestó lentamente con la mirada baja.

El octogenario pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos de la niña. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó donde Kitty para poner su mano sobre su hombro y encaminarla.

- ¿Y ya empacó? – Preguntó el viejo profesor - ¿O va a dejar aquí sus pertenencias?

- La verdad es que no tengo mucha ropa, y prefiero llevarme únicamente lo que llevo puesto. – musitó aún triste, mientras miraba una enorme y gruesa libreta de pasta negra cosida a mano, que cargaba en sus brazos mientras caminaba junto a su asesor.

- Comprendo… - el octogenario pudo notar la tristeza en el semblante de su alumna, a quien encaminaba – Una vez allá, pídales que le compren ropa nueva, junto con algunos objetos de igual importancia.

Empacar… ¿Para qué empacar y llevarse sus amados objetos si su intención era regresar al orfanato en poco tiempo? Karen no se llevaría nada a aquel lugar y dejaría su habitación tal y como se quedó cuando ella se levantó. Para así encontrarla exactamente igual cuando regresase. Nada tenía que cambiar, porque esto no era ningún adiós. Lo único que tal vez necesitaría acompañarla si es que se quedaría unos cuantos días a allá, era esa libreta negra y esa vieja y enorme camisa blanca.

Esa libreta de hojas blancas, no rayadas, se encontraba llena de dibujos a lápiz y algunos escritos a mano que Kitty había hecho. Esa libreta era una gran compañera de la joven, y si se iba a llevar algo aparte de las prendas que llevaba puesta, ese algo sería esa libreta. Con ella podía plasmar cualquier sentimiento que le llegaba al corazón para después contemplarlo grabado en una de sus hojas. Esa libreta era su diario. Un diario ilustrado lleno de pensamientos, poemas, vivencias e imágenes que ella atesoraba en ella. Probablemente habría muchas cosas allá que ella desearía plasmar en esa libreta negra. Es por eso que llevarla consigo era algo indispensable.

El profesor y la alumna salieron de la mansión por la entrada principal del edificio. Y Karen miró con sorpresa como prácticamente todo el orfanato se encontraba esperándolos afuera. Alumnos de todas las edades y todo el personal del internado en fila para despedirse de la pelirroja y el pelinegro. Aarón también se encontraba entre todos ellos. Miró con una sonrisa a su compañera de viaje y se acercó donde ella y su asesor.

- Te has retrasado considerablemente. – Dijo con esa particular ironía elegante que lo caracterizaba – Nuestro vuelo sale en menos de una hora. Debemos apresurarnos para evitar inconvenientes

- Aarón… - la pelirroja perdió un poco de su semblante triste y recordó que esto lo estaba haciendo para apoyar a su amigo, para ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño.

Karen volteó y miró al resto de sus compañeros que estaban allí para desearles suerte en su viaje, y sus ojos no pudieron evitar cristalizarse.

_Yo creía que solo era una medalla para ustedes. Pero… ustedes… ustedes en realidad me aprecian… todos ustedes han estado al pendiente del viaje y nos han estado deseando la mejor de las suertes a Aarón y a mí. Aún cuando la mayoría no saben las verdaderas razones de nuestro traslado… Y ahora están aquí para despedirse… Todos ustedes son mi familia. Y pensar que yo solía creer que nadie me quería…_

Una pequeña niña castaña, de acaso unos ocho años, no pudo contenerse y corrió con desesperación hacia la pelirroja para aferrarse fuertemente a ella. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de la joven mientras lloraba y suplicaba desconsoladamente.

- ¡Karen…! ¡No quiero que te vayas! – lloraba conmovedoramente, aferrándose con fuerza a la ojiazul.

- "Aunque el señor Gerald me dijo que sería capaz de regresar en un mes si yo lo deseaba, se les dijo al resto de los niños que Aarón y yo estaríamos allá un buen tiempo, para no tener que darles explicaciones sobre el verdadero motivo de nuestro viaje." – Pensaba la joven genio – "Todos creen que los dos nos quedaremos allá por mucho tiempo. No puedo decirle a Joan que estaré de regreso en un mes o menos. Más aún porque ni siquiera a mí me consta cuanto tiempo estaré en ese sitio a final de cuentas. El señor Gerald dijo claramente que regresaría en un mes, siempre que hiciera todo lo que se me pidiera allá. O sea, que si ese L quiere retenerme más tiempo, todo lo que tiene que hacer es alegar que no he cumplido al pie de la letra sus órdenes."

- ¡No te vallas…! – continuaba llorando la pequeña, mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al cuerpo de la ojiazul.

- No te preocupes… - Karen correspondió el abrazo y trató de consolarla, aunque más bien pareciera que era Joan quien la estaba contagiando con su tristeza a ella – Volveré en poco tiempo. Esto no es un adiós…

Miriam, una joven profesora se acercó a las dos niñas y separó suavemente a la pequeña de la ojiazul, mientras esta seguía llorando. La castaña se echó a continuar llorando sobre su maestra y Karen miró con tristeza los llantos de su amiga.

- Todo está bien… - le susurró mientras la consolaba en sus brazos – Ya no llores…

La castaña continuó llorando hasta que Miriam, fue capaz de confortarla y su llanto cesó. Luego Joan volteó de nuevo donde su amiga con sus ojos aún húmedos. El resto de los habitantes que estaban allí se acercaron más donde los viajeros. Solo un puñado de ellos sabía con certeza el motivo de su viaje: L. El resto simplemente creía que serían estudiantes de intercambio por unos meses en el orfanato que se construyó en USA hace unos cuantos años. La joven profesora de cabello rubio se acercó donde el director Gerald y los dos alumnos.

- Profesor Gerald. Muchos alumnos han estado al pendiente del viaje de sus compañeros, y nos han dicho que desean que les permitamos ir al aeropuerto para despedirse. Así que algunos maestros decidimos llevarlos para acompañarlos. Espero eso no les incomode…

- Todo lo contrario… - contestó con ese tono calmado y dulce que lo caracterizaba – estoy seguro que esto les resulta un detalle placentero al joven Aarón y a la señorita Olsen.

Karen vio las sonrisas de aliento de cada uno de sus compañeros y sus ojos nuevamente se humedecieron levemente. Aarón no pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente al ver entre los del grupo a sus rivales, quienes al igual que él, estuvieron luchando por tener algún día el privilegio de ser candidatos para ser entrenados por L. Ellos también se habían enterado del propósito del viaje, y en cierta forma ellos tenían envidia de que él finalmente había conseguido aquella oportunidad de las que se les hablaba a aquellos jóvenes que eran los más destacados en el orfanato. Poco a poco algunos de los presentes se fueron acercando a Aarón y a Karen para despedirse y desearles la mejor de las suertes en su viaje. Palabras de aliento para el pelinegro por parte de sus compañeros no se dejaron esperar, mientras que un grupo de alumnas de la edad de Kitty se arremolinaron junto a la pelirroja para despedirse y desearle un buen viaje. Kitty no esperaba aquel acto. Ya que la mayoría eran niñas que en algún momento de su vida le llegaron a tener un poco de desprecio por ser la más talentosa de la generación. Aunque últimamente ese desprecio había desaparecido a medida que ella había dejado de ser aquella niña que no hacía otra cosa que estudiar y sentirse arriba de los demás. Ahora todas ellas eran compañeras de clases que dentro de sus límites siempre se llevaban bien. Y ahora, ellas estaban allí para despedirse de ella. Karen no se esperaba un gesto tan noble de su parte, pues creía que en realidad ninguna era tan amiga de ella como para importarles lo de su partida.

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos en llegar al aeropuerto. – Gerald interrumpió aquella despedida, pues sabía que lo mejor era llevarla acabo en el aeropuerto para evitar retrasos – El vuelo ya no tarda en salir.

Escoltados por el grupo de habitantes y maestros del orfanato, el profesor Gerald llevó a Karen y a Aarón al aeropuerto. Los tres viajaron cómodamente en una limosina perteneciente a la fundación que había sido enviada para llevarlos, mientras el resto abordó un autobús perteneciente al orfanatorio, el cual se utilizaba para hacer excursiones y llevar a los niños a visitar algunos lugares de Londres en algunas ocasiones. Karen continuó reflexionando mientras viajaba sentada en la limosina con el pelinegro de enormes anteojos a un lado suyo.

_¿Por qué ese tal L insiste tanto en conocerme? Él debe tener a otros discípulos, no le veo el caso. De nada le sirve que yo sea supuestamente la más apta en todo Wammy's House para convertirme en su aprendiz si yo simplemente no quiero serlo. ¿Qué podría aprender yo de él que es necesario que valla a verlo aunque no quiera ser detective? Ese tipo únicamente quiere que vaya para intentar convencerme de ser parte de su circo. Pero… pase lo que pase… no le permitiré que haga conmigo lo que se le dé en gana. Si iré a USA no es porque él me esté llevando en contra de mi voluntad. Fue porque yo decidí hacerlo. Lo hago primeramente para no quedar mal con el señor Gerald que ha sido tan bueno conmigo y para que Aarón pueda ir. Y además, lo hago porque quiero tener a ese necio prepotente para decirle sus verdades y hacer que me las pague…_

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Ya faltaban pocos minutos para que el avión despegara y todos los trámites correspondientes para que los dos pequeños viajeros pudieran abordar se habían hecho. El grupo conformado por el profesor Gerald, los viajeros y los demás acompañantes caminaron hacia el Hamden. Allá, los estaba esperando un hombre maduro, que vestía un elegante traje oscuro, de cabello largo y negro. Él había sido enviado para escoltar en el vuelo a Karen y a Aarón.

- Buenos días, profesor Gerald. – Dijo aquel hombre – Hacía tiempo sin verlo.

Aarón y Kitty, que estaban a un lado de su profesor, miraron a aquel hombre y dedujeron que L lo había enviado para escoltarlos.

- Es un placer verlo de nuevo, señor Giovanni. Estos son los jovencitos que escoltará a New York. – el octogenario apuntó con la mirada donde el par de genios y les habló – señorita Olsen, joven Aarón, de aquí en adelante él los acompañará en su viaje. Si necesitan algo, no duden en pedírselo.

La pelirroja miró con desconfianza al hombre de largo cabello y pensó: "Me pregunto si ese sujeto conoce a L. Bueno, si no es así, está claro que debe trabajar para él o no le tendrían la confianza para escoltarnos. Sería absurdo que enviaran a alguien que trabaja en el orfanato de allá que no supiera a la perfección lo que está pasando…"

- Así que ustedes son Aarón y la jovencita Karen. – Giovanni sonrió secamente tratando de inspirar confianza – Me da mucho gusto conocerlos en persona. Mi nombre es Giovanni, y soy el encargado de escoltarlos durante su viaje a New York.

- El gusto es nuestro. – Se apresuró a contestar Aarón, con ese tono tan maduro y elegante que lo caracterizaba – Espero que este favor que nos está brindando no le sea de mucha inconveniencia, señor.

- Al contrario, hago esto con todo el gusto del mundo.

El octogenario había cumplido con llevarlos al aeropuerto. Ahora era el turno de aquel hombre de llevarlos a abordar el avión y cuidarlos hasta que ellos se hospedaran en el orfanatorio que había en las afueras de New York. El momento de despedirse de la escolta de habitantes del internado había llegado y poco a poco los demás niños se fueron acercando para despedirse de ellos. Algunos hasta los abrazaban. Otros simplemente les regalaban una tierna sonrisa y les daban una palmada en el hombro, deseándoles suerte. Los profesores solo miraban desde lejos tan fraternal escena de compañerismo.

La voz del sonido ambiental del aeropuerto anunció la última llamada para abordar el vuelo con destino a New York donde Karen y Aarón viajarían. Era hora de partir. Con un gesto melancólico, la pelirroja se dio la media vuelta y caminó junto a Aarón y el hombre maduro hacia la entrada al avión. Pero una suave voz entonada con fuerza la hizo voltear nuevamente hacia atrás.

- ¡Karen!!

La pequeña castaña corrió hasta quedar enfrente de la jovencita ojiazul, a quien tanto admiraba y seguía desde muy pequeña.

- K-karen… - nerviosa e insegura, con la cara hacia abajo y los ojos tras su flequillo, ofreció a la pelirroja un viejo aunque elegante bolígrafo que sujetaba con ambas manos – Q-uiero que lleves esto contigo… Quédate con él aún cuando hayas regresado…

Kitty miró aquel bolígrafo. Era un bolígrafo bastante exquisito, de color plateado y acabado fino. Tenía un diseño clásico y elegante, sin duda debía de ser valioso. La pelirroja no pudo evitar preguntarse de donde pudo haber sacado ella un bolígrafo así.

- ¿Una pluma…?

- M-mi madre… ella era escritora y le gustaba mucho escribir a mano sus bocetos… Esta pluma solía ser suya… Qui… ¡Quiero que la lleves contigo…!

La pequeña niña continuó sujetando el bolígrafo hacia Karen, con los ojos cerrados de los nervios y la cabeza hacia el suelo. Esperando a que ella lo tomase o lo rechazase amablemente, como ella solía ser con ella. De hecho, pensaba que lo más probable sería que ella se negase, por tratarse de algo tan valioso. Para su sorpresa, sintió la suave mano de su amiga tomar de entre sus dedos aquel valioso recuerdo. Joan abrió los ojos, que entre lágrimas vieron la siempre fraternal sonrisa de la ojiazul confortándola.

- Je… ¡Pero que descuidada soy! – dijo con ternura la pelirroja, que aún cargaba en su brazo izquierdo aquella libreta negra que le servía de diario – Con tantas prisas se me había olvidado llevar algo con que escribir en mi libreta. Pero con esto todo se soluciona. Gracias. Te prometo que cuidaré de tu bolígrafo con mi vida…

La castaña no pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Joan contuvo sus llantos, convirtiéndolos en respiros golpeados y rápidos. Karen, sin dejar de sonreír, colocó su mano sobre su cabeza para confortarla.

- De todo el orfanato, tú eres quien ha sido la más buena conmigo. Soy yo la que quisiera ser como tú de grande…

Sin volver a articular palabra alguna, la pelirroja se dio la media vuelta y se alejó a paso constante, dirigiéndose donde su vuelo la estaba esperando. Joan ya no pudo contenerse, calló de rodillas al suelo y dejó salir abiertamente todo el llanto que tenía por dentro. Lloraba con gran fuerza e inconsolablemente. Los fuertes llantos pudieron ser escuchados por la pelirroja, que a pesar de la tristeza que esto le provocó, no se dio la media vuelta y continuó caminando sin voltear hacia atrás. Ahora menos que nunca podía permitirse dejar de avanzar. No, ya no había marcha atrás en todo esto. Caminó hasta llegar a la entrada del avión a través del puente y dejar de escuchar los llantos de aquella niña. Caminó, con dos enormes lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro tenso por contener sus expresiones.

La profesora Linda fue la que se acercó donde la castaña para abrazarla y consolarla. Joan continuó viendo a lo lejos la silueta de la joven a quien quería como a una hermana mayor, hasta que esta se perdió entre el gentío.

_Gracias por todo, Joan… pase lo que pase volveré para pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí… Gracias a todos. Aún si no logro volver pronto, regresaré tarde o temprano con ustedes… mi familia…_

Pobre Joan. Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que vería a su amiga.

Y mientras la jovencita de cabello escarlata se acercaba al avión, había desde lo lejos una persona que la observaba desde las sombras. Para ése sujeto, esa cabellera de fuego era inconfundible aún desde lo lejos. Por un momento, antes de entrar al avión, Kitty presintió que era observada por alguien. "Que tontería." Pensó y abordó el avión. Y la sombra que la veía desde lo lejos se marchó y se perdió entre los demás.

Pobre Karen. Si hubiera sabido que nunca más volvería a pisar aquel orfanato.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

El avión que Karen, Aarón y aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Giovanni, no iba muy lleno. Y como ellos se encontraban en la sección de la primera clase, prácticamente estaban solos, salvo algunos cuantos pasajeros que no eran ni el quince por ciento de la capacidad de los asientos. Aprovechando esta ventaja. El pelinegro de enormes anteojos comenzó a entablar plática con su escolta. Particularmente, quería saber a través de él algunas cosas que le inquietaban. Karen solo permanecía en silencio, contemplando desde la ventanilla del avión y esperando que este finalmente despegara.

- Usted vive en Nueva York, ¿no es así, señor Giovanni?

- Así es. Soy un encargado de confianza de la fundación Wammy's House, quien trabaja en el departamento de relaciones públicas y recursos humanos de las oficinas de USA.

"Mentiroso…" - pensaba sagazmente el jovencito, mientras leía uno de sus tantos libros de detectivismo – "Ellos jamás enviarían a un burócrata para llevarnos a USA, siendo que Karen y yo somos demasiado valiosos. Somos, candidatos para ser pupilos de L… Por donde lo vea, tú eres un guardaespaldas que nos está escoltando hasta allá. Por lo tanto debes de ser algún tipo de agente de la policía. A "L" no le costaría en lo absoluto pedir ese insignificante favor al FBI o a la CIA. Aunque, se supone que esto se debe de manejar en secreto y solo las personas directamente involucradas, deben saber el propósito del viaje. Entonces…"

- Valla, eso suena muy interesante, señor. – continuó Aarón – A propósito, ¿podría aclararme una duda?

- Claro, ¿de que se trata? – sonrió amistosamente.

Usted debe ser una persona de gran confianza para la fundación. De seguro… ¡de seguro usted debe de conocer a L en persona! ¿No es así?

- Se equivoca. – Contestó con naturalidad absoluta – Alguien de mi puesto jamás llegaría siquiera a saber nada de él. Y es que en realidad nadie tiene por qué conocerlo.

"Incompetente. Caíste en mi trampa" pensó mientras el pálido pelitieso continuaba con sus narices en el libro. "Era obvio que no me ibas a decir la verdad, pero aún la manera de mentir puede delatarte. Se supone que este viaje no tiene nada que ver con L. Si tú únicamente fueras un miembro de la fundación Wammy's House, sería obvio que no se te diría la razón verdadera del viaje. Entonces te extrañarías de mi pregunta y te desconcertarías de ella. Tú sabes perfectamente lo que está pasando. Y si fueras un agente de policía, tampoco creo que te dirían que estas escoltando a posibles sucesores de L, ya que podrías ser un espía, y el plan consiste en hacer esto con la mayor seguridad y discreción posible. Tú debes trabajar directamente para L o al menos ser alguien de suma confianza. No cabe duda que eres el mismo Giovanni del que escuché cuando espié al profesor Gerald. Además, si realmente no conocieras a L en persona, en lugar de decirme que no lo conoces, lo cual sería verdad, te harías el tonto y me dirías que desconoces el tema, pretendiendo que no sabes nada de lo del viaje, ya que por instinto las personas que tienen que guardar un secreto tienden a mentir cuando se les hace una pregunta tan drástica. Como sí lo conoces, contestaste diciéndome que no, y creyendo que con eso bastaría para despistarme. Entonces… tú eres un agente entrenado, trabajas para L al grado de ser un subordinado de confianza, y hasta podría apostar, que llegaste a conocerlo."

- Oh, ya veo, señor. Creo que me dejé llevar por la emoción. Después de todo, L mantiene su identidad en secreto al grado que solo puede ser contactado a través de un representante de confianza, cuya identidad también es desconocida.

- Veo que sabes mucho acerca de L, Aarón. – el hombre maduro palmeó afectuosamente la cabeza del pelinegro – Pero… no creo que hablar mucho de esto sea conveniente aquí, no importa que casi no haya gente.

- Tiene razón, disculpe mi frenesí, señor. – hipócritamente, el chico de anteojos dejó de leer su libro para voltear donde el pelinegro y disculparse – Pero a decir verdad yo estoy muy emocionado con lo del viaje. Y me muero por saber como es el orfanato de allá. ¿Usted que trabaja allá, podría decirme cómo es aquel lugar?

- Pues verás. – Respondió Giovanni al pelinegro – No hay mucha diferencia con el orfanato de Londres. "The Roger's Children" fue construido hace 7 años, en honor a uno de los ejecutivos de la fundación "Wammy's House"… … … … …

El hombre de largo cabello y el joven pelinegro se enfrascaron en una larga plática, que continuó aún después del despegue del avión. Karen, se limitó a hojear las páginas de su diario, una por una, poniendo especial atención en los dibujos a lápiz o pluma que ella había plasmado. Mientras lo hacía, no podía evitar poner atención a algunos detalles de la conversación entre los que se encontraban a un lado suyo.

"Ese engreído le está sacando cuanta información quiere a ese señor, y el pobre no se da cuenta…" Pensó la linda jovencita de cabello rojo, no esperando menos de su ladino compañero. Ante esto, prefirió no inmiscuirse y esperó con tranquilidad que el avión despegase, mientras veía a través de la ventanilla, aún pensando en la pequeña Joan y del resto de sus compañeros. Y recordando nuevamente a su descarado amigo, y de cómo en cierta forma ella le había confesado su cariño hacia él la última vez que se vieron. En lo que los recuerdos le venían a la mente, veía en su cuaderno, con algo de cariño, un dibujo a pluma que ella había hecho de Max, poco después de que ellos se vieran en el parque de atracciones "MagicLand". Vestido tal y como había ido a ese parque aquella vez. Ya que, Kitty no había recordado ver a su sinvergüenza amigo tan apuesto como ese día. "Si le enseñara este dibujo a otras chicas, nadie me creería que es un impedido social ni mucho menos que es un soquete." Continuó mirando aquel dibujo mientras acariciaba con la yema de su dedo el fino rostro de Max en el dibujo, y poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo.…

"_Sería un problema que con el tiempo, me fuera enamorando de ti…"_

"_El precio para saber mi nombre es… Tu primer beso…"_

_(Aquel momento en que ella posó sus suaves labios en los de su amigo)_

"_Quiero que te quedes a mi lado. ¿Me Oíste? A MI LADO…"_

"…_Pero nada puede costar lo mismo que la dicha que siento cuando estoy contigo…"_

"_Yo… yo no quiero irme…"_

_(El recuerdo en que ella tuvo que ser cargada, y de ser protegida por él)_

"… _a decir verdad, yo tampoco quiero que te vallas…"_

"_¿Qué tal si realmente lo están haciendo por tu bien? Hasta donde sé, yo solo he sabido ser una mala influencia…"_

_(El recuerdo de su pecho sosteniendo todo su llanto)_

"_Realmente ese fue tu primer beso, ¿verdad? Perdóname… por mi culpa te tocó con un bueno para nada…"_

_(Y las ultimas palabras que le dijo antes de alejarse…)_

"_Pero en realidad… yo lo hice PORQUE QUERÍA HACERLO…"_

_¿Por qué será que pienso tanto en ese baboso…? No puedo creerlo. Debo estar volviéndome loca. No es posible que yo… no es posible que ese baboso y yo… Y justo ahora que me marcho de Londres… Me temo que ese bueno para nada me está empezando a… que desastre… pero si él y yo llegásemos a… ¡Qué horror! Eso sería terrible… jajaja… aunque… yo…_

Finalmente el cansancio venció a la pelirroja, y esta se quedó dormida mientras abrazaba su libreta con ternura y una sonrisa plena y colmada de tranquilidad.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

- Para serle sincero, señor, yo ya conozco a la perfección la historia y orígenes de la fundación y de aquella casa hogar. – La platica entre el jovencito de ojos grises y el norteamericano continuó durante varias horas – Cuando le pregunté sobré el orfanato de USA, me refería a si podría explicarme como es el sistema educativo allá.

- Comprendo. – Giovanni, ya entrado en confianza, argumentó con especial seriedad, tras meditar profundamente en que no había necesidad de ocultarle este tipo de información a Aarón – "The Roger's Children" es un orfanato con un sistema parecido a gran medida con el orfanato de Londres. Actualmente, la fundación Wammy sustenta cientos de orfanatos alrededor del mundo. Pero la mayoría son solo orfanatos comunes y corrientes donde se da hospicio a cualquier niño que lo necesite. Y algunos de ellos, se especializan en niños con capacidades diferentes. Los únicos que tienen el objetivo de educar a niños con habilidades especiales son La Casa de Wammy en Londres y Los niños de Roger en USA. No obstante, el procedimiento en cada uno de ellos es diferente: Wammy's House tiende a reunir a niños de Europa, Asia y África, mientras que Roger's Children se concentra en América y Oceanía. Roger's Children en teoría es un orfanato cualquiera. Es decir, hay niños comunes y corrientes en él. Se dice entonces que aquellos con talento se les dan clases particulares para ayudarlos a explotar su potencial, sin que se sepa en realidad que algunos de ellos, los más destacados, comienzan a ser examinados como posibles candidatos. Wammy's House en cambio, solo alberga a niños genios, y tiene un programa más estricto que va aumentando de acuerdo al nivel de cada alumno. La cantidad de candidatos que se obtienen de Wammy' House es mayor. Y hasta ahora, ninguno de los candidatos de USA ha aceptado o alcanzado el cargo de sucesor primario desde que se fundó dicho orfanato.

- Karen y yo somos candidatos de esta generación. ¿Cuántos candidatos hubo por parte de "Roger's"?

- Ninguno… - respondió después de unos segundos de silencio – Por lo regular no más de tres candidatos son seleccionados por generación. Ha habido generaciones en que simplemente no se selecciona a ningún miembro en ambos orfanatos. Y que de esos candidatos haya alguno que logre ser aceptado, también es poco frecuente. No cualquiera puede soportar la presión hasta el final. No cualquiera está dispuesto a asumir las responsabilidades que implica convertirse en uno de los sucesores de L…

Muy lejos de intimidar o desalentar a Aarón, las palabras del ex agente pintaron en el rostro del infante una gran sonrisa de jubilo. Quizás esta era la primera vez que él se sentía tan emocionado en su vida. No… ya antes, cuando había descubierto la existencia de aquel detective, se había sentido así. Faltaba poco para llegar a Nueva York. Dentro de poco estarían en la metrópolis que era conocida como: La ciudad más segura del Mundo.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

La noche podía contemplarse a todo su esplendor, en el techo de aquel imponente rascacielos de una de las ciudades más poderosas del planeta. Ese edifico era tan alto, que aún rodeado del bullicio de la vida nocturna, en lo alto de ese techo reinaba el silencio y la paz. Cerca de la orilla del techo, mirando hacia el enorme cielo, hacia la bella luna, que desde esa altura no alcanzaba a ser opacada por las luces artificiales de la ciudad, se encontraba un joven de tez morena clara. Mirando con sus enormes ojos negros hacia arriba, mientras reflexionaba profundamente y recordaba añoranzas del pasado, con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro. Su porte y su semblante eran poco menos que divinos. Su alto y atléticamente esbelto cuerpo. Su rostro, con esa mirada tan penetrante y bondadosa, que es capaz de mirar más allá del horizonte sin perderse. Fuerte sin ser agresiva y bondadosa sin ser tímida. Su manera de vestir era modesta al igual que él. Y sin embargo, ese joven irradiaba elegancia en sus movimientos y su porte. Particularmente hoy, fue a estar a solas en compañía de la noche para ponerse a recordar aquellos días de su juventud. Hace cinco años, cuando él todavía era un estudiante y vivía en Europa.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí. – un compañero suyo subió hasta donde se encontraba y lo interrumpió de su meditación.

-Lo sé… - contestó sin voltear hacia él.

El otro joven, de mirada y movimientos un poco más agresivos y soberbios. De cabello negro, piel trigueña y ojos verdes, se acercó poco a poco donde su amigo, hasta quedar a unos pasos de él. Y después le dijo:

- Ya solo faltan unas cuantas horas más para que llegue, ¿no es así?

- Sí. – Finalmente volteó y le sonrió a su compañero – No sabes lo emocionado que estoy. No tienes idea de cuanto la eché de menos… cuando me enteré que ella vendría para acá, casi se me salen las lágrimas de la emoción. Hace ya más de cinco años que la vi por última vez. Me muero por verla de nuevo y saber que tan linda se ha vuelto…

- Dijiste que ella nunca supo a donde te fuiste. Supongo que se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando se reencuentren en estas circunstancias.

- Lo sé… - un recuerdo del pasado borró la sonrisa de aquel moreno de ojos negros, suplantándolo por un mohín de tristeza – Yo he querido disculparme por ello desde esa vez… Por lo que me contaron, la pobre sufrió bastante. Incluso, supe que una vez se perdió. Tal vez intentó huir y por culpa mía…

En la oscura tranquilidad de aquella madrugada, permanecieron ambos jóvenes. Contemplando la Luna y esperando lo que sería una nueva etapa para todos ellos.

CONTINUARÁ…

**PERFÍL DE PERSONAJES DE DEATH NOTE "LHM, LLN"**

**MAX (SATO)**

No podía faltar el protagonista masculino de esta historia. Que es quizá, el más importante de toda ella…

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿entonces porqué pusiste a Kitty primero que a mí?

Gulp… pues… lo que pasa es que estoy llevando la lista de perfiles en estricto orden de aparición, y ella salió antes que tú.

- Si eso que dices fuera cierto, el primer perfil en ser publicado debió haber sido el de Deementy… ¬¬

- Deementy, ¡BAH! De por sí fue tonto haberle dado un capitulo entero a ese pedazo de… (La sombra demoníaca de un shinigami se visualiza detrás del autor)… …U… Bueno, bueno, creo que lo mejor será continuar con el perfil ñ ñU…

Satoshi Yagami es un joven con una personalidad un tanto introvertida. No obstante, por dentro es alguien bastante ocurrente que a medida se atreve a hacer tonterías que los demás no harían, en nombre del ocio y de la vida sin preocupaciones. A pesar de ser apuesto, no se lleva bien con las chicas por dos razones. Uno: es infantil, solo piensa en juegos de video y superhéroes. Y dos: Tiende a ser sarcástico y burlón con los que les rodea. Su filosofía se podría definir en la siguiente frase: "Mientras más eficiente sea alguien, más rápido podrá terminar con sus deberes y más tiempo libre le quedará para gozar y divertirse". Es decir, es alguien que deja sus responsabilidades en segundo plano y se dedica a estar de ocioso la mayoría del tiempo. Pese a todo esto, en realidad se trata de un jovencito brillante y muy inteligente. De hecho, es su inteligencia la que le ayuda a deshacerse más rápido de los trabajos escolares y el estudio de los exámenes, para así ponerse más tiempo jugar. Y sin embargo, le gusta de vez en cuando leer y buscar información didáctica, no por obligación, sino porque algunos datos de ese tipo le parecen interesantes para su curiosidad insaciable. Su sueño es tener una vida tranquila y llena de tiempo libre para poder divertirse y relajarse a su manera. Pero a pesar de todo eso, por dentro es alguien sumamente maduro que discierne muy bien la diferencia entre libertad y libertinaje. Tiende a ser un poco egoísta, pues no le interesa ser alguien que ayude a los demás en lo que hace, solo busca su propia comodidad. Pero no lo culpo. Pues para alguien que no tuvo amigos, es natural volverse así. Se podría decir que Karen es su única amiga, y que a la demás gente se le distancia y rehuye de ella. Desde pequeño el pobre ha tenido el complejo de sentir que él simplemente no encaja en este mundo. Ya que la gente lo ve como alguien raro e introvertido. Tal coraje lo lleva a ser alguien que se la pasa haciéndoles bromas pesadas en secreto a los demás como pasatiempo. Su carácter dará un giro de 180 grados cuando conozca a Deementy y descubra la verdad del pasado de su padre. Que en cierta forma él siempre admiró y envidió por ser alguien que a diferencia suya era alguien respetado y admirado por casi todo el que lo conocía. "Yo nunca podré ser como él, pero no me importa" pensaba. Para él, toda la gente era despreciable y falsa por dentro, seres que menosprecian a los demás siendo ellos también igual a lo que despreciaban. Todos, excepto su padre. Aunque nunca lo conoció, su padre era su ídolo. Su madre siempre se la pasaba contándole de pequeño acerca de él. Y el pensar que era hijo de alguien tan intachable y tan admirado por la gente, lo hizo creer que de no haber muerto su padre, probablemente su vida no hubiera sido tan triste y solitaria. Ya que él pudo haber estado allí para apoyarlo y enseñarle a ser aceptado por la demás gente. Para él, Kira representaba la maldad total que un hombre puede alcanzar al intentar convertirse en dios a través del miedo, y es por eso que él simplemente no cree que exista ningún dios. Ya que para él: "Todos lo dioses son como Kira. Todos pretenden hacer que la gente viva en paz entre ellos a través de manipulación en masas, usando el miedo a la muerte que el humano tiene por instinto para reprocharle que de no acatar las leyes divinas, morirán y se irán a sufrir al infierno por la eternidad, y que en cambio, ese dios los protegerá del mal si lo obedecen ciegamente." Su lema es que si alguien quiere ser una persona de bien, debe serlo por convicción propia, sin esperar que dios lo premie por serlo, usando su propio criterio para decidir lo que es o no es correcto. E igual no hay tampoco por qué condenar al que es corrupto, pues realmente nada nos dice que no podamos serlo, solo debemos aprender a defendernos de ellos y con eso basta. En cierta forma, descubrir que su padre, que era para él el estereotipo de un ser humano que dentro de sus límites era alguien ejemplar y recto, y Kira, el humano enfermo que quiso ser dios y se metió con las vidas y la libertad de los demás para lograrlo, eran el mismo. Su corazón se desquebrajó. Sintió que todo lo que había creído se había desmoronado. Si una persona no debería alcanzar la perfección a través de Dios, ni tampoco era posible que alguien escapara de la tentación del deseo por si solo… ¿Qué valor tiene un ser humano…? Ninguno… concluyó finalmente. Y si no tienen valor, tal vez lo que estaba haciendo su padre no era tan malo. Después de todo, él era su padre, y su vida hubiera sido muy distinta si él no hubiera muerto. Él nunca debió de haber nacido y su vida se había jodido desde antes de que él naciera… es por eso que tal vez su legado era también ser un asesino. Porque como él pensó alguna vez: "Si mi padre no hubiera muerto, él estaría aquí conmigo, y tal vez yo sería como él." (Esto lo pensó antes de saber que su padre era Kira, y no dejó de creerlo aún después)

**Nombre Real:** Satoshi Yagami (Su nombre es en honor a Satoshi Tajiri, el creador de Pokemon, mi juego favorito desde que era niño. Además de que pienso que "Sato" suena muy similar a "Raito").

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 11 de septiembre del 2010 (No sé porqué esa fecha me da escalofríos xD)

**Características físicas:** 1.68 de estatura (que bueno que no es bajito como su mamá). 55 kilos. Ojos café claro. Cabello rubio castaño y tez blanca. Apuesto a más no poder, aunque no posee la elegancia propia del metrosexual de su padre (risas de fondo). Tiene un peinado parecido al de Light, aunque un poco más corto a excepción del flequillo, y un poco más rebelde.

**Comida favorita:** Las papas fritas. Muchos pensaran que esta manía se la puse en honor a Light, pero en realidad él adoptó esa tendencia de su madre adoptiva: Sayu. Aquellos que hayan puesto atención a los primeros tomos del manga verán a lo que me refiero (casi siempre se le veía a la tragona con una enorme bolsa de papas, y si no eran papas, era fruta o cualquier otra cosa… ¿Cómo demonios le hacía para seguir así de esbelta?) Si me preguntan cual es su sabor favorito, les diré que no se decide por ninguno. ¡Él come de todos los sabores! Y no… no ha probado las papas fritas sabor algas con sal ni las de consomé. Eso solo lo venden en Japón (creo) xP.

**Acerca de él: **Le gustan los videojuegos. Se la pasa tanto jugándolos y es tan bueno, que se pude decir que es un gamer capaz de pasarse el Kaizo Mario World con una vida y sin volverse loco! (risas de fondo – yo sí me volví loco cuando lo intenté TwT–). Entrena para volverse un poderoso Hacker con su mentor y amigo de la red, Zero. Aunque es casi idéntico a Light, también tiene rasgos que señalizan claramente quien es su madre. Por ejemplo, no solo su cabello es rubio (tomen eso malditas amantes del yaoi que dicen que mi amada Misa es teñida), sus ojos, aunque son del mismo color que Light, son como los de Misa en forma y tamaño, y otros detalles pequeños aparte.

- ¿Me podrías repetir de nuevo porqué no soy popular con las chicas? ó O

- Por pervertido y por tus modales de gorila… ­­¬¬

- (Aura depresiva)…

**Representa: **La gula.


	11. CAP 9: Sueño

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE EPISODIO CONTIENE LEMON(SEXO EXPLICITO), POR LO QUE EL RATING DE ESTE CAPÍTULO EN GENERAL ES M.**

Personajes:

Yagami Satoshi(Max): Estudiante que recien pasò a preparatoria. Se le dió el Death Note a cambio de recuperar los otros dos que se quedaron en el mundo humano.

Karen Olsen(Kitty): Habitante y miembro distingido de "Wammy's House". A pesar de ser algo desobligada, L se interesa en ella y viajarà junto con Aaròn a USA a ser entrenada como posble sucesora.

Deementy: Dios de la muerte que le entregò su ùnico Death Note a Sato. Sus verdaderos propositos son algo confusos. Dice que quiere recuperar el cuaderno que se quedò en el mundo humano que solía ser de su hermana, la cual murió mientras estaba allá.

Aarón: Otro candidato a la sucesiòn de L.

Zero: Amigo virtual de Max. Poco se sabe de este personaje escepto que es un hacker muy àbil.

Price.

Rock.

Queenny.

hasta donde va la historia: Satoshi Yagami era un aparentemente ordinario jovencito hasta que un dìa, un shinigami llamado Deementy se le aparece amenazandolo con darle muerte si este no le ayuda a recuperar dos Death Notes que se encuentran en el mundo humano. Deementy le dice que a cambio se le darà la oportunidad de descubrir una verdad que se ha mantenido en secreto al respecto de su padre, y Sato acepta a regañadientes. De esta manera se convierte en el dueño del Death Note de Deementy, con él, podrà matar y manipular a los humanos con solo escribir su nombre en él. Sato se pone a investigar y consigue descubrir antes de tiempo la verdad a la que se refería Deementy: Su padre, quien se creía había muerto a manos de el asesino más temido de la historia: Kira; en realidad, su propio padre había sido Kira junto con su verdadera madre y ambos murieron a causa de los destrozos que ocasionaron y la hermana de Deementy, habìa sido otra de sus victimas, razón por la que el shinigami le odia profundamente. Tras aceptar con dolor esta terrible realidad, decide continuar con el trato que hizo con Deementy y planea una estrategia para recuperar los cuadernos que se quedaron en este mundo. Uno de ellos está en manos de L, misterioso y anonimo personaje conocido por ser el detective más grande de todos los tiempos y quien fue precisamente él quien logró derrotar a Kira. Por otro lado, Karen Olsen, amiga de la infancia de Sato, recibe la noticia del orfanato donde vive que ella es una de los candidatos pra convertirse a futuro en sucesora de L y que deberà viajara a USA junto con otro compañero llamado Aarón para iniciar su entrenamiento. Sato descubre esto y planea la manera de utilzar a su amiga para vigilar los movimientos de L durante su plan. El viaje de kitty ha comenzado y ya solo faltan nueve dìas para que el "dia cero" contemplado por Sato llegue...

* * *

LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO.

CAPITULO 9: SUEÑO

_Aquellos días, en que no había diferencia entre un caluroso día de julio o una fría noche de enero. Aquellos días tristes, donde mi destino parecía ser cualquier cosa, menos lo que yo realmente quería…_

"_Profesor Gerald, finalmente hemos traído a la niña prodigio de la casa hogar de __Winchester__. Como usted ya sabe, apenas tiene cinco años y ya domina a la perfección no solo el inglés, sino también otras dos lenguas más que ella aprendió por si sola. Con esto se descubrió que a pesar de ser una niña introvertida y en apariencia ordinaria, ella ya conocía muchos temas avanzados para su edad sin que nadie lo notara. Los resultados de los exámenes apuntaron que posee un coeficiente intelectual de aproximadamente 207. No obstante, de pequeña ella sufrió un duro trauma. Sus padres fueron asesinados frente a sus ojos cuando apenas tenía tres años. Es por ello que ella no confía mucho en la gente mayor. Hay que tener muy en cuenta eso, profesor."_

"_No se preocupe. Por el momento, ella debe estar algo molesta por haber sido traída desde tan lejos. Hay que hacerla sentir en su hogar, ella es muy lista y podrá reponerse con el tiempo."_

"_¿Qué nombre clave le daremos…?"_

"_Es una tradición dejar que el niño elija su seudónimo si así lo desea. Si no se decide por ninguno, entonces nosotros se lo asignaremos."_

_Estas eran las palabras que alcazaba a escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta. Con la puerta cerrada era imposible escuchar lo que había del otro lado, así que en silencio la entreabrí ligeramente para dejar pasar el sonido._

_- Adelante, puedes pasar…_

_Ese señor se había dado cuenta que los estaba escuchando, y en lugar de enojarse, se dirigió amablemente hacia mí. Entré algo avergonzada y me senté frente a su escritorio. No sabía a ciencia cierta porqué estaba en ese lugar, y tenía miedo. Apenas y podía mirar a los ojos a ese viejo señor de anteojos._

_- No tengas pena… De ahora en adelante vas a vivir aquí. Sé que debe ser duro para ti cambiarte de orfanato. Pero te prometo que aquí también harás muchos amigos._

_Aún con desconfianza, permanecí en silencio, montada sobre la silla, de rodillas y apoyando las manos en ella._

_- Y bien, pequeña… - me preguntó aquella señora – ¿Alguna vez has imaginado que la gente te llama de otra manera, con otro nombre distinto que tú quisieras que te dijeran? – me extrañé un poco ante esta pregunta – Si es así, ¿cómo te gustaría que te llamáramos todos aquí?"_

_- K…K-Karen… - musité con una voz tan baja que apenas se escuchó – Así es como me llamo. Creo que ya lo saben. ¿Por qué me preguntan algo tan raro?_

_- Ya sabemos que te llamas Karen. – Contestó la profesora que yacía a un lado mío – Pero en este orfanato nos llamamos unos a otros con nombres especiales, que son los que nosotros queramos. Dinos como te gustaría que te llamáramos aquí y así te llamaremos todos._

_- Karen… Así me llamo y así quiero que me llame la gente… _

_- Comprendo… Ese es tu nombre, y nosotros no vamos a quitártelo ni a cambiártelo. Mira esto como un simple juego entre nosotros. Yo me llamo Sarah, pero aquí casi nadie me llama por mi verdadero nombre. Todos me conocen como Perséfone. Me puse ese mote porque es una de mis personajes favoritas de la mitología griega y…_

_- Yo no quiero… Mi papá me dijo que él y mi mamá me pusieron así porque para ellos, ese era el nombre más lindo de todo el mundo. Yo soy Karen. Así quiero que me digan todos…_

_- Si quieres, tu sobrenombre puede estar basado en tu nombre y también en tu apellido… Hay algunos niños que…_

_- ¡YO NO QUIERO…! – grité encaprichada, dándome la media vuelta y corriendo hasta salir por la puerta entreabierta de esa vieja y tétrica oficina. – ¡Los odio…!_

_Esa fue la primera vez que lloré dentro de ese orfanato. Bueno, no es que esperara que mi estadía allí fuera a ser muy alegre. Yo aún era muy pequeña, pero cuando supe que me cambiarían a otro internado, la idea no me gustó y tuve un mal presentimiento acerca de ello. No me equivoqué. Este lugar era totalmente distinto al anterior. Los niños de allí tenían una actitud que no me gustaba en lo absoluto. Y los adultos, eran peores. Sus tratos amables y gentiles eran tan metódicos, que podía percibir su falso cariño impuesto en su labor. Ese día que me dijeron que no sería llamada en el orfanato por mi propio nombre, corrí desconsolada por los pasillos, tratando de huir, como si fuera posible correr y escapar de ese frío lugar. Como si mis padres estuvieran afuera, esperándome con los brazos abiertos._

"_¡Espera…!"_

"_Una nueva alumna… ¿qué coeficiente tendrá?"_

"_¿Porqué estará llorando esa niña?"_

"_No parece muy lista. No creo que sea alguien de cuidado."_

"_¡Oye…! Fíjate donde corres…"_

_Gritaba y lloraba con tantas fuerzas, que lo más seguro es que todos los niños volteaban al verme correr. No dejé de llorar, y en un descuido, me impacté bruscamente con alguien._

_- ¡Oye…! – la voz de un niño se quejó. Yo había caído al piso. Continuaba llorando y no pude discernir al que había embestido._

_- ¡Buaaahhh…! ¡Buuuhhaa…!_

_- Oye, ¿Estás bien…? – una pequeña mano se posó en mi hombro. Volteé hacia ese niño aún con lágrimas en mis mejillas - ¿Acaso te lastimaste por culpa mía?_

_Miré los ojos algo apenados de ese niño. Y me dio la leve impresión que él no era como los demás en aquel sitio. Bueno, si bien es cierto que no puedes juzgar a alguien por su apariencia, algo en él me inspiró una confianza que no había sentido antes con otro niño._

_Los adultos seguían buscándome por todas partes y era cuestión de tiempo para que me encontraran. Yo lo sabía, y le pedí sin darle muchas explicaciones a ese niño que me ayudara a escapar._

_- Por favor, no quiero que los grandes me encuentren. A-ayúdame a esconderme de ellos… Te lo ruego… – supliqué con la voz desquebrajada, apunto de estallar nuevamente en llanto. Aquel niño me miró detenidamente. Y luego, sin preguntar motivos, me tomó de una mano y me levantó._

_- Está bien. Sígueme…_

_Con cautela nos escabullimos por los pasillos vacíos de la enorme mansión hasta salir al exterior. Al jardín posterior del edifico, por la puerta trasera de la cocina del orfanato. Corrimos hasta adentrarnos en aquellos bastos y hermosos jardines. Nos sentamos a descansar en un viejo roble._

_- No te había visto antes por aquí. Entonces eres nueva. ¿Este es tu primer día?_

_- No… - le respondí cabizbaja – Ayer llegué como en la tarde…_

_- Ya veo. – dijo calmadamente, mirándome detenidamente de la cabeza a los pies. Yo continuaba encogida y apesadumbrada - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Su pregunta detonó en mí la ira, pues me recordó el trago amargo que había vivido hace unos momentos. Caprichosamente no evité en responderle con enojo._

_- ¡Eso no te importa! – grité._

_- Ya veo… entonces ¿cuál es tu nombre clave?_

_Quise gritarle de rabia cuando me dijo aquello. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, mi llanto se reanudó y comencé a llorar como no recuerdo haberlo hecho desde que mis padres fueron asesinados. Recuerdo que él trató de consolarme inútilmente y yo continué llorando sin cansancio. Entre mis lamentos y los consuelos de aquel niño, escuché de repente la voz de un adulto._

_- Ya la encontré. – musitó mientras me tomaba del brazo y me cargaba._

_Vanamente aquel hombre trató de consolarme en su pecho. Yo continuaba llorando, apoyándome en aquel joven señor._

_- ¿Qué le pasó a esta niña? – escuché la voz de ese niño de ojos negros._

_- No te preocupes Price, ella estará bien. – Le respondió el mayor con amabilidad – Solo está un poco triste por ser nueva aquí…_

_Yo continuaba con el rostro hundido en el pecho de ese señor. Y sentí como él caminaba y me alejaba de aquel niño. Decidí entonces, voltear para verlo de nuevo, y miré como me veía alejarme con sus ojos entristecidos. Como si de alguna manera, él sintiera pena por mí._

_Fui llevada a una habitación. Y la misma maestra que hace unos instantes me había hecho enfurecer entró para hablar conmigo. Pensé que se disculparía o algo. En vez de eso, solo me habló de tonterías. Como tratando de hacer las paces conmigo sin tocar el tema. Le seguí la corriente y fingí que mi enojo se había ido por completo. Pero solo lo hice para que me dejara en paz y me dejara dormir. Una vez que se fue, volví a caer en silencioso llanto._

"_Papá… Mamá…" susurraba una y otra vez. Tenía mucho miedo. El lugar donde estaba antes tampoco me gustaba, pero sentía que este sitio era mucho peor que el otro. Ya no estaba segura de lo que me iba a ocurrir aquí._

_Después de eso no se volvió a tocar el tema de mi apodo, al menos no en frente de mí. Pero aún así yo sabía que ellos me obligarían a ser llamada de otro modo tarde o temprano. Solo esperarían el momento indicado. Solo bastaría con que me presentaran ante los demás con un seudónimo, para que todos allí, supieran que debían llamarme de esa forma, y no por Karen, por más que yo les rogara y les dijera que mi nombre es Karen y no ese._

_Al día siguiente me levanté como a las once del día. Completamente desganada, como si en realidad no hubiera dormido nada anoche. El día pasó muy lento. Fui presentada ante el resto de los niños de mi edad y de otros maestros con el mote provisional de Kelly, y aclarando que mi apodo definitivo estaba pendiente por resolverse. Yo ya no tenía fuerzas para quejarme y permanecí en silencio, resignada a mi suerte. Las clases me parecieron insípidas. Estaba encerrada en cuatro paredes al lado de otros niños. El ambiente en ese sitio era muy distinto al otro orfanato, no era que fuera un ambiente denso y horrible, pero se sentía diferente. No me gustaba estar allí…_

_Las clases terminaron y aproveché para salir al patio. Algunos niños me invitaron a jugar con ellos, pero yo aún continuaba muy deprimida. Rechacé amablemente su invitación y me refugié en un árbol. Recordé sentada en él lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Haberme cambiado a ese lugar y ya no volver a ver a las personas del otro orfanato era una pesadilla. Más ahora que ellos ya no iban a llamarme por mi propio nombre. ¿Qué va a ser de mí de ahora en adelante? Era la pregunta que rodaba por mi mente una y otra vez mientras me acurrucaba junto a ese árbol y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar nuevamente. Fue entonces que una voz quebró la tranquilidad del lugar._

_- Oye, tú eres la niña de pelo rojo de ayer…_

_Me destapé el rostro y miré al niño que estaba parado en frente mío. Era el mismo niño con el que había chocado el día de ayer. El gesto curioso y embobado con el que me miraba me irritó._

_- ¿Qué quieres…? Vete y déjame sola…_

_- Los otros niños me contaron que no quisiste jugar con ellos. Y te ves muy triste. ¿Acaso estás llorando porque no estás jugando con nadie? Pero… si tú fuiste quien no quiso jugar con ellos… ¿Por qué lloras entonces?_

_- Yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz…_

_El pequeño me miró de reojo como si me estuviera examinando a detalle. Su mirada me incomodó, pero antes de que pudiera gritarle que dejara de verme, él se me adelantó y dijo:_

_- Tu cabello es muy rojo. ¿Te lo pintas o es tu color natural?_

_- ¡Que idioteces dices! – le grité irritada. Ese niño muy contrario al resto era demasiado insoportable._

_- Ya veo… entonces tú sí que eres pelirroja. Es que nunca había visto a una persona con el cabello así de rojo…_

_- Yo tampoco había visto a alguien de piel morena… y no por eso me la paso molestándote._

_- ¿Eh…? ¿Te refieres a…? Pero yo soy moreno claro. – su gesto se volvió enojoso mientras se señalaba a sí mismo incrédulo. Creí que con esto él se daría la media vuelta y me dejaría en paz. Pero me equivoqué._

_- Dime entonces, ¿por qué lloras…? – se sentó en frente de mí y colocó su rostro cerca del mío, como esperando mi respuesta con esmero. Después de unos instantes respondí._

_- No te importa. Vete._

_- Vamos Kelly, dime…_

_- ¡No me llames así y déjame sola! – grite tan enfurecida que ese niño se espantó y cayó al piso de un sentón. Inmediatamente se incorporó y sin dejar de mirarme con esos ojos negros y bobos, continuó tratando de hablar conmigo._

_- ¡Ah! Ya entiendo. – Sonrió con una extraña alegría – Estás triste porque no te gustó el nombre clave que te dieron. Pero… - y se llevó el dedo índice al mentón – en realidad ese nombre es provisional. Puedes ponerte el nombre que tú quieras…_

_- ¡Cállate! ¡Ese no es mi problema!_

_El chico se quedó pensando en silencio. Mirándome con esos enormes ojos, como si tratara de ver a través de mí. Su manera de mirarme no era como la de un niño de su edad. Me sobrecogí al sentir su mirada sobre mí, al punto que no pude gritarle que dejara de hacerlo. Pasaron solo unos segundos, cerró los ojos un instante, y cuando los abrió, su mirada había vuelto a ser como la anterior. Me sonrió despreocupadamente y me dijo:_

_- Tienes razón, si realmente estuvieras triste porque no te gusta ese nombre, ya hubieras dicho a los grandes cual quieres que sea tu seudónimo. También iba a preguntarte si estabas triste porque no podías decidirte en tu nuevo nombre, pero sería absurdo que estuvieras enojada por llamarte con ese nombre provisional si fuera ese el caso. Si así fuera, no te molestaría que te llamasen como te llamasen porque estarías consiente que solo sería mientras piensas en tu nombre definitivo, y si Kelly no te gusta como nombre provisional, solo pedirías que te dieran otro. La razón por la que estás triste es porque no te gusta que te llamen por otro nombre que no sea el tuyo. Es por eso que no pides que te pongan otro nombre aunque Kelly no te gusta para nada. Daría igual que apodo te pusieran, tú igual te molestarías, ¿no es así?_

_Permanecí en silencio. Ese niño parecía entender porqué me encontraba triste, aunque yo no sentía que lo comprendiera del todo. Él seguía sin inspirarme confianza, por lo que continué a la defensiva._

_- Te equivocas.…_

_- ¿En serio…? – sus gestos de sorpresa y desconcierto eran tan exagerados que me parecía que ese niño era lo más ridículo que había visto en mi vida – valla… creo que esta es la primera vez que me equivoco… al menos que… - otra vez se llevó el dedo al mentón y miró hacia la nada con esa mirada perdida – al menos que me estés diciendo mentiras. Pero… si lo que me dijiste es verdad… entonces yo me habré equivocado dos veces seguidas. Yo nunca me he equivocado dos veces seguidas, ¿será posible que…?_

_- ¡Ya cállate! – le amenacé. Luego de eso, permaneció callado y observándome. Volví a sobrecogerme y voltee hacia otra parte para ya no tenerlo que ver._

_- ¿Cuántos años tienes…? – Preguntó – Yo tengo diez. ¿Y tú?_

_Era inútil ignorarlo. Si no le respondía o trataba de callarlo él simplemente me preguntaría otras cosas como si nada. Resignada, le contesté en voz baja:_

_- C-cinco…_

_- Ya veo. Sabes, por tu rostro y tu tamaño yo creía que debías tener unos tres. Pero hablas demasiado bien como para ser tan pequeña._

_Tal comentario me hizo voltear de nuevo hacia él y mirarlo con enfado._

_- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre real? - me preguntó así sin más. Esa pregunta me paralizó por unos instantes._

_- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo…?- suspiré – Si de todas maneras te van a obligar a que me llames por un nombre falso…_

_- Ja ja ja ja… lo sabía. – Sonrió extensamente – Tú estás triste por eso, ¿No?_

_Idiota. ¿Cómo podía sonreír tan alegremente frente a alguien que estaba llorando en seco? Fruncí el ceño y me levanté. Caminé unos pasos tratando de alejarme de él. Pero inmediatamente él comenzó a seguirme._

_- ¿Y bien…? – dijo._

_- ¿Y bien qué?_

_- ¿Vas a decirme como te llamas realmente?_

_- No…_

_- ¿porqué no?_

_- Porque no tengo deseos ni tampoco la obligación de decírtelo._

_Pude notar como su rostro perdió su tonta sonrisa con mis palabras. Continué caminando, pero él continuó siguiéndome._

_- Vamos. Dime por favor tu nombre._

_Me detuve y volví a encararlo con ira._

_- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?_

_- Curiosidad. – volvió a sonreír bobamente._

_No supe que responderle. Era obvio que si me seguía negando sin darle un buen motivo él me seguiría insistiendo._

_- Si me dices tu nombre – insistió – yo te daré el mío. Creo que a eso se le llama intercambio equivalente, ¿no? (_Nota del autor: un pequeño guiño a otro de mis manganimes favoritos ;D)

_- ¿Y a mí de que me sirve saber cual es tu nombre…? – contesté con apatía._

_- Pues… - una vez más puso su dedo índice en el mentón y miró hacia la nada como un retardado – No estoy seguro para que te serviría, pero sabrías algo que casi nadie sabe en este orfanato. Creo que solo el señor Gerald lo sabe. Tú serías la única niña en saberlo. Luego podrías usar eso a tu favor y amenazarme con revelar ese secreto a los demás. Chantajearme._

_- No me interesa…_

_- Vamos, no seas así… - permaneció en silencio unos instantes y luego sonrió - ¡Ya sé! Si tú me dices tu nombre, yo te daré el mío. Y además, también seré tu amigo. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Me di la media vuelta y avancé ignorándolo. Creí que con esto me dejaría en paz. Pero entonces escuché algo que me hizo voltear hacia él otra vez._

_- Si me dises__ tu nombre… __¡Te diré cual es el mío, seré tu amigó, y además… te ayudaré a que los mayores dejen que todos te llamen por tu nombre real!!_

"_Eso es imposible…" pensé apesadumbrada. No obstante, el hecho de que hubiera alguien que estuviera dispuesto a saber como me llamo en realidad, y que respetara mi deseo de ser llamada por mi nombre… me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Resignada ante la terquedad de aquel crío, cedí._

_- Dime entonces como te llamas…_

_- ja ja ja ja – sonrió con gran alegría – Todos aquí me llaman Price, así que vas a tener que llamarme así aunque sepas como me llamo en realidad. ¿De acuerdo?_

_- Está bien. De todas maneras me da lo mismo._

_- Pues bien, ¡mi nombre verdadero es…!_

- Karen… ¡Karen, despierta! – el crío de cabello negro y grandes anteojos tocó con suavidad el hombro de la pelirroja, despertándola poco a poco de su letargo.

- ¿Mmm…? ¿Pero qué…?

Karen abrió sus ojos y miró a Aarón a un lado suyo, quien le sonreía divertido de verla abobada por el sueño. Ella aún se encontraba en pleno vuelo, camino a USA junto a su compañero y a aquel hombre llamado Giovanni. Se había quedado dormida y podía sentir que una considerable cantidad de tiempo transcurrió durante su sueño. Y si Aarón había tenido que despertarla, eso solo podía indicar una cosa…

- Ya estamos por aterrizar, ¿No es así? – le musitó al pelinegro en voz muy baja, aún con la pereza del sueño encima.

- No podrías ser más acertada, mi estimada Karen. Supongo que ya sabes que debemos disponernos para el aterrizaje.

- Sí…

A los pocos instantes, Kitty, Aarón y Giovanni aterrizaron a salvo en el aeropuerto de New York. Aquella ciudad la cual hace poco, comenzó a ser reconocida y llamada como "La cuidad más segura del mundo".

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Ambos cuerpos se encontraban en el clímax. La tersa y bronceada piel de esa bella mujer brillaba a todo su esplendor a causa del sudor que le cubría generosamente su desnudo cuerpo. El único sonido que se oía en toda la habitación eran los suspiros y gemidos de placer de ella y de su compañero. Él recorría cada parte de su curvilíneo cuerpo con sus enormes manos al compás en que ella se entregaba totalmente al deseo, al placer, al amor. Y ella simplemente se dejaba querer, y disfrutaba de estar y volverse uno solo con él en este delicioso juego.

Entre los jadeos de ambos amantes se podía escuchar de vez en cuando, entonadas suave y dulcemente, las sentencias "Te deseo…", "Te necesito…" "Dámelo ya…" Ambos cuerpos continuaron sumergidos en un vaivén de caricias de amor y complicidad mutua. Finalmente, ellos sintieron que estaban por alcanzar el límite, y se dispusieron a concretar su entrega. Aquella bella mujer fue recostada con cariño y su largo cabello negro se esparció a los costados de su lecho, mientras veía y le sonreía fatigada a su hombre. Cerró los ojos y tras un leve quejido sintió a su compañero entrar en ella.

- ¡Aaahhh…!

Para ambos, era como si el paraíso fuese alcanzado en esos momentos. Sus cuerpos se movían al compás uno del otro y todo lo que había para ellos era placer, pasión, cariño, deseo. Aquella trigueña mujer sonreía ampliamente mientras jadeaba y susurraba a su amante no se detuviera. Él continuó poseyendo a su hembra con gran fuerza y efusión. Probablemente, para ellos esta era la forma con la que podían estar más cerca de sentir la felicidad plena. Perdieron la noción del tiempo y el acto sexual continuó por muchísimo tiempo, hasta que finalmente el cuerpo de ambos llegó a su límite y ambos estallaron en la gloria del orgasmo. Primero él, unos instantes después ella. Ambos gritaron y cayeron exhaustos y satisfechos. Se abrazaron totalmente fatigados y campantes. Para ellos, hacer el amor era algo que los llenaba y los hacía sentir sumamente unidos. El joven agente de la CIA descansó con su bella amante entre sus brazos y acariciándole el cabello. Miraba el sensual rostro de su compañera descansar tranquilamente y sonriendo leve. De repente, la bella joven abrió los ojos un poco preocupada y miró hacia su hombre.

- ¿Qué hora es…? – susurró ella mientras se incorporaba levemente de la cama.

- Pues… deben de ser como las tres o las cuatro de la mañana. Mejor será que tratemos de dormir. – indicó pícaramente para que su bella amante se recostara nuevamente con él.

La sensual y joven mujer no se inmutó y caminó hasta el buró para mirar la hora indicada en el reloj despertador.

- Ya son las cinco…

- Je je je… - sonrió el agente, quien observaba divertido el desnudo y aún empapado cuerpo de su amante a la tenue luz de la recamara – Pero si llegamos a tu departamento como a las dos. No puedo creer que nos hayamos "ocupado" por tanto tiempo. ¿Qué no estas fatigada después de tanto? Deberías descansar.

- Claro que estoy fatigada. – respondió con dulzura mientras se acomodaba el cabello y comenzaba a ponerse su ropa interior – pero hoy tengo un compromiso y debo estar allí.

- ¿A que te refieres…? – preguntó entrometidamente, aún tumbado en la cama por la fatiga.

- Ji ji ji… es un secreto – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

El joven y apuesto oficial permaneció en silencio. Reflexionó hasta que sintió haber deducido que clase de compromiso podía tener a primera hora del día. Concluyó y musitó:

- Es algo del trabajo, ¿No…?

- Así es. – Afirmó la bella mujer que había terminado de ponerse sus prendas – Debo reportarme a más tardar a las nueve.

- Entonces descansa un poco más. Aún tienes tiempo.

- No. Si me duermo siento que después no podré despertar. – Agregó y se acercó de nuevo para darle un suave beso en los labios – Además… necesito tomar un buen baño y vestirme apropiadamente, pues hoy recibiremos a unos huéspedes especiales.

- ¿Qué…?

- Ju ju… - taponó la boca de su novio con su dedo – ya dije suficiente.

La sensual pelinegra sonrió, dejando paralizado a su pareja y luego caminó hacia el baño.

- A veces creo que esa letra te explota demasiado. – Dijo irónicamente el guapo agente – ¿No lo crees?

- Que irrespetuoso eres. – Dijo con un tono divertido – Mira que faltarle el respeto a él. Sinvergüenza.

Una vez que aquella sensual joven entró al baño de su apartamento y el sonido de la regadera se escuchó. Aquel apuesto y fornido hombre se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la puerta de la alcoba, y con un tono gallardo y gentil exclamó:

- Ni hablar. No me queda otra más que hacerte de desayunar mientras te arreglas. Así ganarás más tiempo.

Al escuchar estas palabras desde la ducha, la morena ojiverde sonrió. Detalles y ocurrencias como estas, eran precisamente lo que la había hecho enamorarse de él. Aunque apenas llevaban un mes conociéndose y tan solo una semana de ser amantes.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

El aeropuerto estaba a tope de gente. Giovanni, Aarón y Kitty recién habían bajado del avión y observaban con curiosidad los alrededores.

- Valla… - musitó Aarón a su compañera mientras ajustaba el reloj de su reloj – El vuelo partió de Londres a las diez, llegamos a New York, y resulta que aquí siguen siendo las diez. Es como si no nos hubiera tomado nada de tiempo llegar hasta aquí. – musitó en plan de sátira.

- Sí, que irónico… - contestó la pelirroja poco animada – Aunque en realidad aquí eran apenas las cinco de la mañana cuando partimos allá a las diez, así que realmente si nos llevó tiempo llegar.

- Lo sé. Yo solo estaba bromeando.

Karen también miró a su reloj y lo retrasó cinco horas al igual que su compañero. Ambos continuaban siendo escoltados por Giovanni, quien se encontraba conversando a través del "manos libres" de su NaNoToP con alguien. Palabras como "Bien", "Entendido", y "Me dirigiré hacia allá" alcanzaban a ser escuchadas por los dos infantes que se morían de curiosidad por saber a donde y con quien serían llevados ahora.

Salieron del enorme aeropuerto y contemplaron por vez primera la fachada de esa enorme cuidad. Ahora ellos se encontraban en la mundialmente proclamada cuidad más segura del mundo. "¿Cómo puede ser una cuidad segura siendo tan enorme?" pensaba Kitty mientras miraba azorada los enormes rascacielos que se divisaban a lo lejos. Aún con sus cincuenta millones de almas, Nueva York se había convertido en un lugar donde imperaba el orden en todos los sentidos. Ya no había pobreza extrema. El trafico de drogas, la prostitución, la delincuencia organizada y las actividades ilegales a gran escala habían sido erradicadas por completo. La tasa de violencia y el número de asesinatos y secuestros eran prácticamente nulos. Era increíble que se pudiera mantener el orden y cuidar de tantos seres humanos. Pero esa era la verdad. Ya no existía ninguna mafia u organización delictiva operando en Nueva York. El cuerpo policiaco neoyorquino era reconocido alabado y admirado por los abrumadores resultados.

- Joven Aarón, señorita Karen, - Giovanni, quien aún se encontraba escoltando a los jóvenes genios y conversando a través del "manos libres", puso cada una de sus manos en un hombro de ambos para llamar su atención – En unos instantes llegarán por nosotros. Debemos esperarlos.

El trío permaneció en ese lugar, hasta que un modesto y aparentemente común taxi se estacionó a unos metros de donde se encontraban. Giovanni dio aviso a través de su NaNoToP y recibió las indicaciones para identificar al vehículo y asegurar que se trataba de el que había sido enviado para llevarlos. Tras confirmarlo, escoltó a los dos jóvenes hasta el automóvil y entraron. El chofer de dicho taxi en realidad era un agente de policía que había sido enviado. El taxi fue rentado para aparentar que tanto Giovanni como los dos jovencitos solo eran unos turistas recién llegados tomando un Taxi camino al hotel. Aarón pudo darse cuenta al igual que Karen de todas estas medidas, por lo que Aarón no pudo evitar cuestionarse: "Se supone que esta es la cuidad más segura del mundo. No obstante están tratando de ser cuidadosos en nuestro traslado. Me pregunto… ¿Por qué?"

Viajaron en el coche hasta a las afueras de la monstruosa metrópolis y llegaron al lugar del destino. La enorme instalación estaba frente a ellos. No parecía una mansión o una vieja y enorme escuela como el orfanato de Londres. Aquellas instalaciones eran más modernas y soberbias. El espacioso edificio de color metálico emergía por encima de las enormes murallas grises de tres metros de altura. El diseño del lugar era tan sobrio y simétrico. Tan simple y frío, que Karen al verlo le dio la impresión de el arquitecto que diseñó el lugar lo había hecho pensando que se utilizaría para una prisión. El automóvil llegó a la entrada del orfanato. Y tras identificarse, se les dio inmediato pase. Entonces Kitty pudo ver que detrás de esa muralla y antes de ese enorme y plano edificio había una extensa área verde llena de pasto, plantas y árboles perfectamente podados y arreglados. No obstante, no se daba ninguna pinta de que los niños que habitaban aquel lugar pudieran estar allí, pues no había absolutamente nadie en todo ese extenso paraje. Conforme el vehículo se fue acercando, Kitty pudo contemplar el monstruoso tamaño del edifico del centro. Ese edificio tenía sus paredes repletas de pequeñas ventanas rectangulares. No había balcones ni ornamentas en ellas. Bien cada ventana podía indicar una habitación, oficina o cuarto de lo que fuera, pegado a ese enorme muro, apreciándose a través de ellas que aquel extenso edificio era de cinco pisos en total.

Aquel lugar al que habían entrado era nada más ni nada menos que uno de los orfanatos de la fundación Wammy. El orfanato más grande del mundo: "The Roger's Children". Construido hace ya siete años, fue nombrado así en honor al fallecido hombre que fue amigo del fundador de la institución "Wammy's" y que pasó a tomar su lugar como director general de la fundación en su momento. Las dimensiones de aquel lugar eran imponentes. La extensión total del lugar tenía la forma de una enorme casilla de un Kilómetro cuadrado, mientras que el puro edificio tenía doscientos cincuenta mil metros cuadrados de superficie. Aunque por la fachada del frente daba la impresión de ser un lugar completamente cerrado y simétrico, en realidad el edificio tenía por dentro una enorme cantidad de espacios al aire libre, llenos de canchas deportivas y albercas, jardines, zonas de recreación y de juegos. Y un gran jardín trasero donde a diferencia del imponte jardín central que esta entre la muralla y el orfanato, los habitantes podían servirse y de él para pasear, descansar y jugar. El taxi se estacionó en el estacionamiento cercano a la entrada de la institución. Giovanni, Aarón y Kitty bajaron y se dirigieron al recibidor del orfanato. Aarón sentía gran emoción a pesar de que sabía que este orfanato solo sería el lugar donde se hospedarían. Kitty cargaba en su brazo su diario y el bolígrafo que su amiga Joan le había regalado. Ella se estaba llenando de valor, y lo único en lo que pensaba era en lo que debía de hacer una vez que tuviera a L en frente suyo. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que la volvieran parte de este circo que solo servía para vanagloriar a ese detective caprichoso y egocéntrico que se creía tan indispensable que el mundo necesita encontrar un heredero suyo a como diera lugar.

Pero que sorpresa le estaba esperando a ella. Cuando finalmente entraron a la recepción, Karen y Aarón divisaron las siluetas de dos personajes que estaban aguardando su llegada. Y fue entonces que Kitty lo vio. Esperándolos estaban dos jóvenes de apariencia sonriente. Una bella y joven mujer de cabello lacio y negro, de ojos verdes y piel tostada, portando un bello vestido rojo y tacones altos, maquillada de una manera provocadora y sensual, tanto que incluso Giovanni y Aarón se quedaron por un instante estupefactos al verla. Pero lo que petrificó por completo a Kitty había sido ver el rostro del joven que yacía a un lado de la bella mujer. Él simplemente le sonrió al reconocerla y le confirmó por completo que se trataba de él a través de su inconfundible voz.

- Hola… Karen. Finalmente nos volvemos a encontrar.

Era él. Su rostro reflejaba más madurez, pero era él. Esa sonrisa tan amplia y contagiosa solo podía ser de él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Se preguntó el corazón de Karen. Tal vez se trataba de una alucinación. Tal vez esto era un sueño. ¿Pero y si realmente se trata de él?

- Price… - susurró aún boquiabierta.

- Sí. – continuó sonriendo y comenzó a acercarse donde ella.

"_Price… Price… … ¡Price!……… Pero… ¿Es que tú estuviste aquí todo este tiempo…?"_

Y mientras miró los ojos negros de su amigo de tiempos de antaño, recuerdos tristes atravesaron de golpe por su mente:

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

_- Que lista te has vuelto, Karen. De verdad. Te aprendiste los teoremas más rápido de lo que esperaba._

"_Price, hace cinco años tú…"_

_- No. Aún no soy tan lista. Aún me falta mucho para ser como tú._

_- Pero… - balbuceó sorprendido en lo que se puso el dedo índice en su mentón – Pero si yo soy cinco años más grande que tú. Yo no recuerdo haber aprendido tantas cosas a tu edad._

_- Aún así… realmente yo quisiera seguir aprendiendo un poco más._

_- Bueno… sí. Pero no todo en la vida es estudio._

_- Quiero convertirme en la alumna más destacada de todas. Por eso es que me gusta estudiar contigo._

_- Ya lo sé… pero siempre que vienes conmigo, te propongo jugar al menos un poco y siempre terminamos estudiando y no hacemos otra cosa. – suspiró con un poco de decepción._

"_Price… te fuiste y me dejaste sola…"_

_- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti?_

_- Déjame ver… Supongo que mi manera de tocar la flauta o que soy la única que resuelve todos los problemas que me pones._

_- No._

_- Entonces… Mi memoria, mi capacidad de concentración…_

_- Tu cabello. – sonrió con los ojos cerrados._

_- ¿Qué? Eso que tiene que ver con…_

_- Es que tu cabello es el más rojo que he visto en toda mi vida. Además, desde que te conocí no te has cortado el cabello. Me pregunto que tan largo lo puedes llegar a tener._

"_Te fuiste… Y ahora… resulta que estabas aquí todo este tiempo…"_

_- Price, sabes que mi objetivo es superarte. Por eso no puedo dejar de estudiar al ciento por ciento._

_- Pero tú ya eres más lista que yo en potencial. ¿Para qué exactamente quieres ser la más inteligente?_

_- Por que mi potencial es todo lo que me queda… Mis padres murieron y no tengo ningún otro familiar. Y en este orfanato la única manera en que lo toman en cuenta a uno es a través de sus capacidades. No les interesa otra cosa. Si yo solo fuera una niña genio más como los demás no me tomarían en cuenta individualmente. Solo sería una habitante más. Ellos no dejan de ponerme programas de estudio más y más desafiantes, sin importar cuanto mejore y empiece a sobrepasar a los otros niños. Eso demuestra que su objetivo es que yo me vuelva la mejor de todos. Ellos quieren que también te supere a ti._

"_Eras el único en el orfanato que no me envidiaba ni me veía con rencor…"_

_- Cualquiera que te oyera no pensaría que tienes nueve años, Karen. Realmente, ¿Siendo la más lista del orfanato te sentirás feliz…?_

_- No lo se. Pero no lo hago para ser feliz. Lo hago porque eso es lo que esperan de mí en este lugar y la razón por la que me trajeron desde el principio. Después de que murieron mis papas, no me pude imaginar que iba a ser de mi vida de ahora en adelante sin familia. Pero al menos aquí… aquí soy alguien más que una niña huérfana. Tengo una razón importante para existir, tengo un destino que cumplir._

_- Yo no creo que ese sea tu destino._

"_Tú me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo pasase lo que pasase…"_

_- Entonces… ¿Qué se podría esperar de alguien como yo? Sin mi talento yo solo sería una niña más. Yo quiero tener un destino. Y tal parece que ese destino se encuentra…_

_- No. – Sonrió dulce y confortante – Tu destino no está hacia donde los demás te den a entender que debas ir. Puesto que tu destino es tuyo y de nadie más. Tú eres dueña de tu destino. Tu destino está hacia donde tú quieres ir_

_- Ese es el problema. Yo no sé que quiero…_

_- Ten paciencia – siempre sonriente. Siempre tratando de ser optimista pensando en los demás. Aún si en realidad la tristeza le invadía el corazón y en ese momento sentía pena y dolor por su amiga, el ojinegro atenuó con alegría artificial la aflicción de Karen – Mientras tengas por soquete amigo a este chiflado, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que lo averigües. Te prometo estar contigo hasta que puedas descubrir tu destino ideal._

"_Ni siquiera me dijiste adiós… simplemente te fuiste un día y no me dijiste porqué…"_

_- Price, abre… - tocaba la puerta sin recibir respuesta – "Son las seis de la tarde y se supone que estudiaríamos. ¿Donde estará?" – pensó la pelirroja y fue a buscar a un profesor para preguntarle si lo habían visto._

_- Señor Gerald. ¿No sabe donde se encuentra Price?_

_El septuagenario frunció con tristeza el ceño y bajó la mirada._

_- Señor Gerald… ¿Dónde está Price?_

_- Karen… - su voz se quebró. Titubeó en silencio unos segundos antes de decirle de golpe la verdad – Él… se marchó del orfanato._

_- ¿Qué…?_

"_El día anterior te portaste como si nada fuera a pasar. Jamás pude entender porque no me dijiste nada."_

_- Fue muy temprano. Tú aún estabas dormida. Desde hace tiempo se tenía contemplado enviarlo a estudiar al extranjero. Solo que todo fue tan repentino y…_

_- ¡No es cierto! – gritó y salió corriendo de vuelta a la alcoba del ojinegro._

_Karen giró la perilla confirmando que la puerta estaba sin seguro y abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba vacía. La cama y los demás muebles estaban desolados y sin ninguna pertenencia del joven. Él se había ido. Karen cerró la perilla de la puerta para que nadie más pudiera entrar y se desplomó en la vacía cama a llorar. Lloraba como si nada pudiera consolarla. Mientras sollozaba tendida en el colchón, miró por unos instantes hacia el mueble vacío de al lado, y miró que debajo de este, se encontraba tirada una prenda blanca ininteligible desde donde se encontraba. Se levantó y se acercó a recogerla para ver que era. Se trataba de una camisa blanca. La era sin duda de aquel jovencito de 15 años que se había marchado. Esa camisa era de Price y de seguro no se la había llevado por haberla tenido extraviada debajo de su cómoda. La ojiazul abrazó con tristeza aquella camisa blanca y se envolvió en ella mientras continuaba llorando._

_- ¿Por qué te fuiste…?_

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

- ¿Por qué te fuiste…?

La pelirroja había tirado inconscientemente su cuaderno negro al piso. Para cuando volvió a la realidad, ella se encontraba llorando y siendo abrazada por el moreno de ojos negros.

- Perdóname… - susurró Price con voz suave y confortante – No era mi intención irme sin despedirme de ti. Perdóname…

- I-idiota… - apenas alcanzó a musitar con desquebrajada y furiosa voz, antes de estallar en llanto.

Ante la vista conmovida de los presentes, ambos se abrazaron y permanecieron así por mucho tiempo. El ojinegro se dedicó a consolar a su amiga como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. El rencuentro que hasta hace poco ambos creían que nunca se daría se había dado.

- ¡Price…!

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

- Oye, espera… - dijo con suavidad una linda jovencita de cabello castaño que vestía modestamente un vestido largo y blanco.

- ¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa…? – el joven rubio volteó donde ella, más por reflejo que por cortesía.

- Pues… - con timidez, la jovencita se dirigió hacia él – Verás… Una amiga mía quiere saber como te llamas pero le daba vergüenza preguntarte. Y… me mandó a mí a… preguntártelo. Podrías… ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre…? – bajó levemente la mirada al pedírselo.

El ojimaple sonrió con indiferencia y un poco de malicia, y luego respondió.

- Pues… ve y dile a tu amiga que si tanto interés tiene en saber como me llamo, que venga personalmente a preguntármelo y yo con gusto, se lo diré.

- ¿Eh…? – Desilusionada, la jovencita se ruborizó y se llevó una mano al rostro – Ya veo… lo siento. Discúlpame por hacerte perder tiempo.

La joven se dio la media vuelta y se retiró, dejando solo al rubio, que estaba siendo acompañado en secreto por un dios de la muerte plateado que solo él podía ver.

- Jum… valla con las jovencitas de hoy en día. Me sorprende que a pesar de ser tan bonita sea tan tímida. – platicó al monstruo mientras caminaban por las calles de Londres.

- Me pregunto por qué la amiga de esa chica quería saber tu nombre.

- ¿Eh…? Deementy, ¿no me digas que no te diste cuenta…?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- La que realmente quería conocerme era ella. Solo que le daba tanta pena acercarse a mí que inventó lo de su amiga para no verse tan obvia. Eso lo pude ver por lo nerviosa y apenada que estaba.

El shinigami se quedó extrañado por unos instantes y luego argumentó:

- Ya veo. Fue por eso que le dijiste eso.

- Así es. Imagínate como debió sentirse la insulsa con esas palabras. Debió haberse sentido la más grande de las tontas. Ahora mismo debe estarse lamentando por ser tan cobarde y penosa.

La manera tan fría en la que su humano se expresaba hacían sentir asombro a Deementy. El shinigami voló cerca de Sato hasta que ambos llegaron a su apartamento. Un par de horas más tarde, el rubio de ojos maple reanudó su jornada de usar a diestra y siniestra el Death Note durante tres horas seguidas. La velocidad que Max había desarrollado era formidable. El único ruido que se escuchaba en la oscuridad de su alcoba eran los veloces deslices del bolígrafo sobre el papel en unísono a la demente frase del escritor en cada nombre escrito…

- "Return to the dust…" "Return to the dust…" "Return to the dust…" "Return to the dust…" "Return to the dust…"

- "Ya solo faltan 9 días para que llegue la fecha que él estableció." – pensó Deementy mientras observaba fríamente al rubio hacer su trabajo – "Ya puedo adivinar lo que planea. Y lo que está por ocurrir… es realmente abominable…"

- ¡Return to the dust…!

FIN, TOMO I: "**RETURN"**

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**PERFÍL DE PERSONAJES DE DEATH NOTE "LHM, LLN"**

**AARÓN.**

Tercer OC al hilo. Al igual que con Karen, la relevancia y participación de este personaje en la trama de la historia irá aumentado conforme vallan pasando los hechos. Paciencia queridos lectores n n. Ahora vallamos con él.

Aarón es para mí, el estereotipo de los niños que son criados en Wammy's House y que desean con fervor convertirse en el elegido para ser el sucesor de L. Él siempre se ha sabido alguien excepcional y genial. Y es por eso que desea sobrepasar con su talento a los otros y ser el mejor. Ya que esa es la mentalidad que se les inculca a los niños de Wammy desde muy temprana edad. Descubrir la existencia de L, fue una gran alegría para él. Una contienda para quedarse con un puesto que solo podía ocupar el más apto, y que requería del mejor talento, lo hizo ilusionarse enormemente y desde entonces ha dedicado su vida a alcanzar y superar a L. Casualmente, antes de conocer la existencia de L, Karen solía ser la alumna estrella mientras que Aarón parecía ser solo un genio más en Wammy's. De los más destacados de su generación, pero aún sin ser considerado un candidato. No obstante, él desde pequeño había dejado claro su deseo de volverse detective y fue por esa razón que con apenas ocho años se le reveló sobre L y sobre la oportunidad de volverse su sucesor. Y en lo que Kitty dejó de ser competitiva y pasó a ser un tanto desobligada y humilde, Aarón comenzó a esforzarse mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía y pasó a tener a pesar de su corta edad en el alumno más brillante de todo el orfanato. A pesar de eso, él siempre se sintió frustrado de que los maestros continuaran interesándose en Karen tanto como en él a pesar de que él ya la había superado. Sentía envidia de que Karen en realidad tuviera un potencial mayor al suyo a pesar de su indisciplina y por ello los profesores hicieran hasta lo imposible por que ella volviera a ser la estudiante insaciable de antaño. Si tan solo ella fuera la de antes, él podría medir fuerzas con ella. Demostrarles a los mayores que él realmente era el más talentoso. Pro en lujar de eso terminaba irritándose ante la mentalidad de Karen de no querer ser competitiva y a menudo trataba de provocarla pero sin éxito. Sus celos explotaron al máximo cuando descubrió que a pesar de todo, el mismísimo L la nominó. ¿Era justo acaso que el talento siguiera siendo más importante que la dedicación aún en casos tan extremos? Él piensa que si Karen es de por sí valiosa y fue vista por L a pesar de todo esto, lo más probable sería que si ella siguiera siendo la alumna estrella de hace cinco años lo dejaría en vergüenza a él y nadie le reconocería tanto su genialidad. Sería solo uno más. Pero está equivocado. Sus propios celos no le dejan ver lo valioso y apreciado que es para todos e incluso para el mismo L, independientemente de Karen o de cualquier otro.

**Nombre real: **(Atención, que es muy probable que este dato nunca se revele en la historia) Alexander Rosebell.

**Fecha de nacimiento: **1 de junio del 2012.

**Características físicas: **1.50 de estatura. 41 Kg. Ojos grises claro. Cabello negro y muy rebelde. Piel sumamente pálida. Utiliza unos enormes anteojos semi redondos. Para que se hagan una idea de cómo es su apariencia, es una mezcla entre L y Conan pero sin ojeras (risas).

**Lugar de nacimiento: **Winchester, Inglaterra.

**Comida favorita:** Ninguna. Pero tiene la costumbre de llevar una estricta dieta rica en alimentos que se supone son buenos para el rendimiento mental.

**Acerca de él: **Suele ser alguien sumamente educado y fino, pues le gusta que los mayores digan que es un niño maduro y responsable. El clásico niño educado que todos quisieran tener por hijo para presumírselo a los vecinos y parientes (risas).

**Representa: **La envidia.


	12. Tomo 2 CAP 10: Sucesor

Personajes:

Yagami Satoshi(Max): Estudiante de primero de preparatoria. Recibió el Death Note de Deementy. Tras ser amenazado por este y descubrir la verdad sobre el pasado de sus padres, enloquece y planea una terrible venganza en contra de todo lo que se cruce en su camino.

Karen Olsen(Kitty): Habitante del orfanato para niños superdotados "The Wammy's House". Es amiga de Sato y fue nominada como candidata a la sucesión de L, juno con Aarón. También conoció y fue amiga de Price.

Aarón: Compañero de Karen. Tras hacer un escándalo y ser ayudado por ella, consigue viajar a USA junto con Karen para ser entrenados como posibles sucesores.

Price: Primero en la línea de sucesión de L y director general del orfanato "The Roger's Children". Fue amigo de Karen pero se marchò de Wammy sin despedirse de ella.

Queeny: Segunda en la línea de sucesión de L. Esta bella mujer trabaja para la Interpol en el area de inteligencia y comunicaciones. De temperamento muy voluble.

Rock: Tercero en la línea de sucesión de L. Es hermano mellizo de Queeny y se crió junto con ella en Roger's. Actualmente vive en la base de operaciones e invesigación. Es qe pasa más tiempo entrenandose que los demás.

Hasta donde va la historia: Deemeny, un dios de la muerte bajó al mundo de los humanos para entregarle su única Death Note a un humano; aún cuando esto va en contra de las leyes de su mundo preparó todo para que pareciera un accidente. Yagami Satoshi, un jovencito de 14 años que estaba por terminar la secundaria fue quien recibio aquel cuaderno. Más adelante se descubre las mintenciones del shinigami y el porqué escogió a Sato. Su padre alguna vez había sido un poderoso asesino llamado Kira, el cual utilizaba el Death Note con el proposito de convertirse en Dios ante los ojos humanos y entre las victimas que él sentenció estuvo su hermana Rem. Deementy planea utilizar a Sato para vengarse y usa como pretexto el deseo de recuperar el Death Note que alguna vez fue de Rem. Sato al principio decide ayudarlo sin lastimar a nadie como Deementy deseaba, pero tras descubrir la verdadera identidad de quien había sido su padre y lo que realmente quería Deementy, experimenta un terrible sufrimiento y decide continuar para vengarze de todos los culpables de su dolor. por otro lado, Karen, una jovencita de cabello largo y rojo que habita en el orfanato "Wammy's House" y que es amiga de Sato desde la infancia, es nominmada por su talento y a pesar de su indisciplina como candidata a la sucesión de L. Sato al enterarse de esto, elabora un plan donde utilizará el poder de la Death Note y a su amiga para provocar y vigilar los movimientos de L, a quien debe quitarle una de las Death Note qe se quedaron en el mundo humano que él poseé. Karen viaja unto con su compañero Aarón a New York y ahí se encuentra sorpresivamente con un amigo suyo del que no había vuelto a saber en cinco años: Price.

* * *

LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO.

TOMO 2.

CAPITULO 10: SUCESOR.

La única luz que dominaba en aquella enorme sala era la de los enormes y abundantes monitores que se encontraban colgados en cada una de las cuatro paredes del cerrado lugar. Cualquier persona que estuviera dentro de esa sala podría perder la noción del tiempo y no saber si era de día o de noche, pues el extraño sitio lucía siempre igual a cualquier hora. Esta vez, se encontraba dentro de él un solo muchacho, sentado frente a los controles maestros de la supercomputadora del cuarto y mirando con demencia el enorme monitor en frente suyo. Se encontraba tecleando a gran velocidad un sinnúmero de órdenes y comandos y en los demás monitores de la sala se iban desplegando bases de datos y archivos a voluntad del insaciable usuario que se encontraba indagando a velocidad monstruosa por toda la red del mundo. El ojiverde ya no tenía conciencia de cuanto tiempo llevaba así, pero estaba consiente de algo: "Dentro de unos minutos más lo habré logrado… solo un poco más…". Una vez que aquel pelinegro comenzaba una investigación, no importaba cuantas horas le tomase, no se detenía hasta haber obtenido el resultado que buscaba.

- Bingo… - Susurró. Se secó el sudor de la frente y miró con atención la base de datos a la que recién había entrado. Finalmente pudo ver la información que tanto deseaba confirmar y sus ojos se abrieron como platos soperos al verla.

El ojiverde se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento y empezó a mirar hacia todos los monitores de la enorme sala. En cada monitor había una base de datos o archivo que contenía una pieza del rompecabezas que él había estado recolectando desde hace ya más de 3 días. Ahora que ya las tenía todas, todo lo que faltaba por hacer era unirlas:

- "El diez de enero, una compañía falsa abrió una cuenta bancaria vía Internet y recibió un deposito de diez millones de dólares desde otra cuenta que estaba a nombre del señor Walter Simpson… Al día siguiente, la cuenta de la que se transfirió el dinero fue borrada de la base de datos del banco. Y el 28 de enero se registró que en la sucursal número diez del banco metropolitano, un hombre identificado como Jack Sparrow cobró un cheque a su nombre por la cantidad de diez millones de dólares a cuenta de esa misma compañía. Tres días después, se descubrió la inexistencia de la compañía Akatsuki y la cuenta se dio inmediatamente de baja. Nunca se pudo rastrear al sujeto o grupo que había hecho el fraude. La policía trató de encontrar a la persona que había cobrado el dinero, pero descubrieron que la identidad de la persona era falsa. Su chip de identificación personal, así como la identidad en la base de datos eran inexistentes, y por las irregularidades detectadas en la supercomputadora que alberga el registro de identificaciones personales cuatro días antes del fraude, se puede deducir que la persona o grupo que creó aquella identidad debió hacer aquel movimiento el 6 enero. Tiempo suficiente para saber si su disturbio había causado demasiado escándalo como para ser descubierto y así abortar el fraude."

El ojiverde de piel trigueña se acercó al centro de la habitación y continuó observando cada pantalla, cada información recopilada. Todo tenía sentido. Las teorías que él se había planteado desde el inicio habían resultado ciertas y ahora ya tenía todas las pruebas necesarias para mostrarlas como hechos.

- "En la escena del crimen se fue capaz de obtener el ADN de la persona que había cobrado el dinero. Con él se fue capaz de saber su verdadera identidad. Se trataba de un pobre diablo que trabajaba como empleado en un supermercado y vivía solo. No obstante, para cuando lograron encontrarlo, el sujeto ya se encontraba muerto. Fue envenenado con benceno en una copa de licor y no se encontraron las huellas digitales de algún intruso que haya entrado a su casa a silenciarlo. Obviamente la persona o grupo que planeó todo esto lo asesinó para evitar que pudieran descubrirlos a través de él. Si es así, uno pude deducir dos cosas: Que la persona ya había trabajado antes para ese sujeto o grupo, o que esa persona debía conocer la identidad del responsable principal a la perfección. Yo decidí investigar teniendo por hipótesis que se trataba de la segunda opción y que por ente, lo más probable es que todo este fraude había sido planeado por una sola persona. Una mafia tiene maneras más fáciles de obtener dinero y en mayores cantidades que eso. Si se tratara de un grupo, el dinero que robarían sería mayor. Entonces, si se toma la probabilidad de que una sola persona fue capaz de cometer tal fraude, abría que preguntarse como sería capaz de tener los recursos para sabotear la supercomputadora que alberga las identidades del registro civil. Se podría suponer que ese sujeto puede tener al menos dos o tres cómplices, pero si fuera así, de seguro también los liquidaría como hizo con aquel pobre diablo. No, lo más probable es que ese haya sido su único cómplice. Volviendo a lo del dinero, diez millones de dólares no es una suma con la que alguien podría desaparecer y huir. ¿Para que querría un individuo esa suma de dinero? Hasta ahora no ha sido identificada ninguna cuenta de banco que haya recibido una suma de dinero de dudosa procedencia similar al de este robo. Si realmente se hizo un depósito así, lo encubrieron perfectamente. Aquí está haciendo falta una pieza clave, y esa es como lograron violar el sistema de seguridad y alterar la supercomputadora del registro civil. ¿Acaso esto será obra de Zero…? No. Él ha demostrado ser alguien con una ética que no le permite robar. Además, Si se tratara de él, significaría que, o reside en esta ciudad o que ahora está trabajando para alguien más. Esto también pudo haber sido obra de otro hacker… o de alguien que tiene un perfecto conocimiento acerca del sistema de seguridad de la supercomputadora del registro civil. Fue por eso que los principales sospechosos fueron en un principio los empleados encargados de dar mantenimiento a la supercomputadora y de salvaguardar sus datos. Pero ninguno tenía actitudes sospechosas, todos fueron investigados y descartados. Sin embargo, hubo uno que particularmente llamó mi atención. Su nombre es William Spencer. Tiene 46 años, casado y con hijos, y es ingeniero en informática, encargado de la depuración de datos de la supercomputadora del registro civil neoyorquino. Alguien con sus conocimientos podría haber alterado con facilidad la base de datos del banco, crear una cuenta falsa y agregarle la cantidad de diez millones de dólares, para luego transferirlos a otra cuenta institucional también falsa y mandar a retirar ese dinero con un pobre diablo sin ningún futuro ni familia que lo extrañe, al que le pudo haber prometido parte del botín si lo hacía. Mató al cómplice para evitar que la gente supiera su identidad y no ha depositado el dinero. Todo tendría sentido de no ser que el señor Spencer ya fue investigado y no se le encontró ninguna prueba…"

El trigueño se acercó de vuelta al tablero principal de la enorme computadora de la habitación. Tomó un teléfono de color café que estaba a un lado suyo. Dicho teléfono estaba conectado a esa enorme computadora, tenía la opción de alterar la voz del usuario y era a prueba de rastreo.

- "Lástima que por fin encontré las pruebas necesarias para que vuelvas a ser el principal sospechoso, señor Spencer…"

No pasaron ni cinco segundos para que la persona a quien había llamado el ojiverde respondiera.

- Habla Gray. – Musitó el ojiverde con voz seria – Finalmente pude llegar a una conclusión con el caso del fraude bancario "Akatsuki"… Sí… El Señor Spencer Vuelve a ser el principal sospechoso del caso. También necesito que investiguen los movimientos bancarios del casino "Royal" en Las Vegas y…

El trigueño ojiverde continuó dando indicaciones al inspector general del departamento policiaco de New York, y este sumisamente le aseguró que sus órdenes se efectuarían inmediatamente. Terminando de decir lo que tenía que decir, colgó tajantemente y sin despedirse.

El joven suspiró de cansancio y se relajó. Se dejó caer en el sillón totalmente exhausto. No había dormido en toda la noche y el sueño trataba de derrotarlo. Pero él aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer y dormir era para él un lujo que no podía darse. Tras haber descansado unos minutos, una alarma sonó indicando que alguien deseaba entrar a aquella habitación. El trigueño observó en uno de los monitores la presencia de un hombre de traje oscuro, muy maduro y de complexión robusta. Como finalmente el ojiverde había terminado con su trabajo, decidió dejarlo pasar y accionó el dispositivo que hacía abrir la puerta para dejar entrar al hombre.

- Buenos días Watari. – Dijo el ojiverde con recato – Creo que volví a desvelarme. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Buenos días, joven Rock. Vine a informarle que hace unos minutos me llamaron sus compañeros desde "Roger's Children", indicándome que les urgía hablar con usted, pero su NaNoToP se encontraba apagado. Me preguntaron si usted se encontraba aquí y de ser así, pedirle entrar en contacto con ellos cuanto antes. Parecen estar molestos porque usted faltó al compromiso de darles bienvenida a los nuevos candidatos.

- Ya veo… - entrecerró los ojos haciendo un leve gesto de berrinche – Dígales que voy en camino.

El trigueño se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta salir de la habitación, dejando solo al maduro hombre de traje negro. Llegó al extremo sur del edificio, donde se encontraban los cuatro elevadores panorámicos y abordó uno de ellos. Se transportó en él del sexagésimo al décimo tercer piso a través de él. De esta manera, llegó a su apartamento, el cual abarcaba la totalidad de aquel piso a excepción del pequeño pasillo alrededor de los elevadores que resguardaban bajo llave que nadie excepto él entrara a al apartamento.

Se dirigió rápidamente al baño y tomó una ducha para espabilarse algo del cansancio que adquirió a través de su insomnio. Se puso ropa limpia: Una camiseta color rojo intenso y unos jeans azul marino algo flojos. Salió de su apartamento y bajó por el elevador hasta la planta baja, donde tras pasar por algunos retenes de seguridad totalmente automáticos, logró salir al exterior. El joven trigueño ahora caminaba por las saturadas avenidas de Central Park, New York.

- Maldita sea. – Dijo malhumoradamente – Ya son pasadas de las doce y se suponía que esos mocosos llegaban como a las diez…

Tomó su NaNoToP que traía dentro del estuche de su cinturón y se dispuso a encenderla. Luego volvió a guardarlo y continuó caminando.

- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, y…

En el momento en que contó "seis", el ringtone personalizado de su computadora de bolsillo sonó. Se trataba del fragmento de una rola de Tecno metal que estaba siendo la sensación del momento. El ojiverde estaba recibiendo una llamada.

- Lo sabía. – fanfarroneó y frunció el ceño como niño preparándose a escuchar un sermón. Sacó de nueva cuenta su aparato, se lo acercó al oído y aceptó la llamada.

- "¿¡Que rayos pasa contigo!?" – Exclamó con enojo la fémina voz que salía de la bocina del aparato – "Claramente te dijimos que teníamos que estar los tres a las nueve. ¿Es que no entiendes una orden?"

- En lo que ustedes estaban jugando a los chambelanes yo me apresuré a terminar un caso que ya llevaba dándome problemas desde hace tiempo. – respondió tranquilo y sin ningún recato ni vergüenza.

- "Eso no justifica nada. Tú siempre haces lo que se te da la gana y no piensas en los otros. Sabes perfectamente que esto era importante, Rock. ¡Te dijimos claramente que no faltaras!"

- Aún no es muy tarde. – Contestó con un toque de cinismo – Supongo que aún se encuentran en el orfanato, ¿no? Pues voy para allá y llegaré en menos de una hora. No pasa nada.

- "Idiota. Se suponía que debíamos estar allí con tiempo para darles la bienvenida… Pero ya no quiero discutir más contigo. Ven lo más rápido que puedas a Roger's que todos te estamos esperando."

- Ok… - el trigueño colgó de inmediato. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y continuó caminando, hasta llegar a una tienda de autoservicio. Entró a ella y unos minutos después salió con una bolsa llena de refrescos en lata y una revista.

Caminó de regreso al enorme edificio de donde había salido y tomó una lata de refresco. La abrió con fuerza y de un solo golpe, y empezó a beber de ella como un loco. De un solo trago bebió todo el líquido y tiró la lata vacía al suelo, aún cuando tal acto podía suponerle una infracción. Entró de nuevo al edificio de donde había salido, y unos momentos después, el portón de aquel sitio se abrió por completo. Momentos después el ojiverde salió montado en una motocicleta de color azul a las calles de New York. Para su desgracia, el tráfico a estas horas estaba muy saturado y le tomó un buen tiempo avanzar hasta llegar a la vía rápida. Pero una vez en ella, se dirigió a toda velocidad a su destino en las afueras de la metrópolis.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

"Idiota… ¿Porqué me cuelgas?" Pensó con enfado la ojiverde quien guardó su NaNoToP con furor.

- ¿Qué pasó con ese chico? ¿Vendrá? – preguntó el moreno de largo cabello.

- Dijo que apenas iba en camino y que el motivo por el que no había llegado era por haberse adelantado en la resolución de un caso. – contestó con disgusto y frunciendo el ceño – Ese engreído siempre hace lo que quiere.

- Disculpe, señorita… - el crío de anteojos y pelo negro se acercó unos pasos y se dirigió a la dama de pelo negro – Realmente tengo muchos deseos de conocerlos a todos ustedes, pero mientras el joven Rock llega, ¿podríamos continuar con nuestro alojamiento y solucionar el percance de mi compañera con el señor Price…?

La bella mujer volteó a donde él, recordó el incidente que habían tenido hace unos instantes y maldijo profundamente que su desconsiderado hermano estuviera ausente. Ya no le quedaba otra que imponer el orden ella sola. Queeny Asintió a las plegarias de Aarón y caminaron hacia donde estaban la pelirroja y el moreno.

- ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te largues! – Se escuchaba la chillona y furiosa voz de Kitty, quien se había encerrado en una de las alcobas del orfanato.

- Karen, ya te dije que lo siento… - Suplicó algo apesadumbrado Price – Ni si quiera me has dejado explicarte el porqué…

- ¡Cállate! ¿Creías que te iba a pasar por alto que te largaste sin haberme dicho nada?

Kitty realmente había sufrido. Siempre se preguntó porqué la persona que había sido más buena con ella se había marchado sin dejar ningún rastro, sin despedirse de ella. Aunque sintió una gran alegría de haber vuelto a ver a su amigo de antaño, Kitty era sumamente orgullosa y no pensaba perdonarlo así nada más.

- Lo siento… en verdad lo siento – contestó Price cabizbajo – No te había mencionado nada al respecto porque solo los posibles candidatos podíamos saber de esto. El que me fueran a mandar a aquí fue tan repentino, que ese mismo día me enteré que sería llevado y tú estabas dormida. No me dieron tiempo siquiera de despedirme de nadie.

- ¡Estúpido…! – la voz de la pelirroja dejaba entrever que ella se encontraba llorando dentro de esa alcoba. Price y algunos asistentes del orfanato la escuchaban desde afuera, deseando poder entrar – Nunca me mandaste ni una sola carta. Por más que quise saber de ti no recibí ni una llamada, ni una noticia tuya de cómo te encontrabas. ¿¡Vas a decir ahora que también te tenían prohibido eso, Imbécil!?

Price entristeció ante estas palabras y se sintió culpable. Cerró los puños de impotencia y miró al suelo.

- A pesar de eso… yo siempre estuve al tanto tuyo. Supe de cuando te perdiste y también fui de los primeros en saber que vendrías para acá…

- ¡CÁLLATE Y DÉJAME TRANQUILA!

- Karen, yo…

- ¡CÁLLATE…!

Los asistentes del orfanato voltearon hacia otro lado. Price suspiró, les indicó a los demás que todo estaba bien y que él se encargaría de esto; que no era nada grave. Ellos asintieron a sus órdenes y se retiraron. El ojinegro permaneció frente a la puerta de la alcoba, deseando que su amiga de antaño, de un momento a otro se decidiera quitar el seguro del cerrojo y le dejara pasar. Permaneció en absoluto silencio, por lo que alcanzó a escuchar los leves llantos de la pelirroja. Oírlos le hizo sentir culpa, apenamiento e impotencia.

- Deja que yo me encargue.

Price volteó y vio que se trataba de la sensual trigueña, que había llegado en compañía del pequeño pelinegro de ojos grises.

- Yo ya me suponía que ella continuaría molesta. Pero no creí que a esos extremos. – musitó Price algo triste.

- No te preocupes. – Queeny le consoló - ¿Viste la expresión de su rostro al verte y cuando te acercaste a abrazarla? – Price asintió despacio – Ella aún te quiere. Estoy segura de que este berrinche lo está haciendo por mera dignidad y no por desprecio. Deja que se le pase. Yo hablaré con ella.

Price volteó de nuevo hacia la puerta, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Volteó de nuevo hacia su compañera y dijo:

- Tienes razón. – de pronto sonrió tranquilamente y como si nada pasara – Desde pequeña ella siempre ha sido muy orgullosa. Lo mejor será que la deje tranquila hasta que ella misma quiera hablar conmigo.

La sensual mujer miró la expresión de Price. Arqueó una ceja y pensó: "Simplón. Ya estás otra vez sonriendo…" Price volteó donde el jovencito de anteojos, quien parecía estar esperando con paciencia a que ellos lo tomaran en cuenta y se dirigió a él.

- Tú debes de ser Aarón, ¿no es así? – le sonrió al ojigrís con los ojos cerrados.

- Así es, señor. – El ojigrís le correspondió a su sonrisa con una reverencia – Es un placer conocerlo.

- ¡Ja ja ja ja! – Rió Price simpáticamente y después estrujó con su mano el cabello de Aarón con frenesí – Pero no me digas señor, que me haces sentir como si fuera ya un viejo.

"Este sujeto aparenta ser un simplón… pero todos los empleados y personal de este sitio parecen respetarlo mucho. Incluso el agente de policía que hasta hace poco nos venía acompañando se sorprendió de verlo aquí. ¿Será posible que él…?" pensaba en sus adentros el pelitieso mientras dejaba que el moreno jugara con su cabello.

- De… de acuerdo…

- ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta para que conozcas el lugar en lo que llega mi compañero y Karen se tranquiliza? Sirve que así te muestro cual va a ser tu habitación y te instalas en ella. ¿OK? – El ojinegro soltó a Aarón del cabello y lo encaminó hacia los pasillos del enorme y descomunal edificio.

Queeny, la bella morena de largo cabello, permaneció frente a la alcoba donde Kitty se había encerrado. Miró el cuaderno negro y el bolígrafo plateado que ella había tirado al piso cuando se había echado a correr y recordó la escena que se dio tras su llegada.

"Pobre niña… Price era su único amigo. Separarse de él debió haber sido duro para ella." Pensó la ojiverde con pena en su mirada.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Hace unos momentos…

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

- ¡Price…! – Gritó la ojiazul entre llantos golpeados.

- Ya no llores… - Price, quien había envuelto en sus brazos a la pelirroja para consolarla, le susurró al oído – Yo también te extrañé.

Unos diez o quince segundos más, continuaron abrazados y de rodillas en el piso. De pronto, la ojiazul detuvo de golpe su llanto.

- S-suéltame… - pidió Kitty en voz queda y seria.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Que me sueltes! – La pelirroja aprovechó el desconcierto del ojinegro para impactarle un descomunal puñetazo en la mejilla con el que logró derribarlo al piso ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

- ¡Señorita Olsen! – gritó Giovanni, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y solo alcanzó a ver junto con los otros como la pequeña joven se alejaba corriendo a los adentros del orfanato.

Todos trataron de alcanzarla, pero Kitty ya les llevaba mucha ventaja y se les perdió de vista al subir las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones del orfanato. Tuvieron que pedir ayuda al personal para encontrarla. Ellos lograron identificarla y comunicaron que ella había llegado hasta la sección L del sector sur del edificio, y antes de que pudieran detenerla entró a una habitación que se encontraba con la puerta abierta y que no estaba siendo utilizada por ningún habitante a pesar de estar amueblada. Puso el seguro del cerrojo y ya no pudieron sacarla. Price, Queeny, Giovanni y Aarón llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban los cinco miembros del personal que la habían localizado.

- ¡Karen! Déjame explicarte. – gritó Price mientras tocaba la puerta y trataba de girar la perilla, comprobando que se encontraba cerrada con el seguro.

- ¡Déjame sola…! – contestó la ojiazul.

Fue un vaivén de súplicas, intentos de disculpas y tajantes negativas entre Karen y Price. Una hora entera permanecieron así. Queeny se impacientó y se alejó junto con Giovanni del tumulto. Ella se encontraba sumamente molesta pues a pesar de la hora que había dado, su hermano Rock todavía no llegaba. Pensó que esta situación se estaba tornando muy difícil y era irritante que él aún no se apareciera. Intentó llamar a su NaNoToP, pero este se encontraba apagado. Pudo adivinar por ello en donde podría encontrarse, así que contactó a Watari y le preguntó por él. El tutor-asistente le confirmó su localización y prometió ponerle al corriente en cuanto él se desocupara y permitiera la entrada al cuarto de control, ya que Rock acostumbraba aislarse cuando se encontraba investigando solo y no dejaba pasar a nadie ni comunicarse con él hasta haber terminado.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Price había llevado a Aarón a conocer el enorme orfanato. El jovencito no dejaba de maravillarse por el tamaño y complejidad del lugar, del que apenas llevaban recorrido una pequeña parte. Escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones que el ojinegro le daba acerca del lugar y de algunos encargados y profesores del mismo.

- Price. – De pronto, Giovanni, quien hasta ese momento los estaba acompañando, reclamó la atención del moreno – A pesar del pequeño incidente, he concluido mi deber de traer a los jovencitos hasta acá a salvo.

- Entiendo. Puedes retirarte, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos ahora.- expresó el alto moreno con una sonrisa – Solo espero que Rock llegue de una buena vez porque yo no pienso aguantar a Queeny si se pone de malas. – sonrió bobamente.

Giovanni se despidió de Price con un apretón de manos, luego invitó al ojigrís a hacer lo mismo. Aarón cortésmente lo aceptó y también se despidió de él con una reverencia.

- Gracias por habernos escoltado con tanto esmero, señor Giovanni.

- Al contrario, fue un honor. – Respondió el moreno de cabello largo – Es una pena que deba irme.

El maduro agente se retiró y Aarón y Price se quedaron solos. Ante esto, el ojigrís aprovechó para hacerle algunas preguntas al moreno.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señor. Pero me gustaría ver si usted podría aclararme una duda que tengo.

- ¡Vamos, que no nos llevamos tantos años para que me hables tan formalmente! – Price volvió a estrujar con su mano el rebelde cabello de Aarón, al punto de casi hacer que se le cayeran sus anteojos al piso. Eso enfureció por dentro al ojigrís, pero éste no se quejó y guardó la compostura.

- Pero… No. Yo solo…

- Está bien. Dime que quieres saber.

- La señorita Queeny al parecer se encontraba muy molesta por la ausencia de otra persona. ¿Se puede saber de quien se trata?

- ¿Al parecer? – Dijo con ironía – Yo digo que ella estaba totalmente furiosa. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Queeny suele ser una chica bastante tranquila y amable. Pero eso sí, hazla enojar ¡y se convertirá en el mismísimo demonio! El problema viene con su hermano, quien siempre la saca de su juicio como no tienes idea.

- ¿Su hermano?

- Sí, su hermano mellizo. Su nombre es Rock. Él es a quien estamos esperando.

"Price, Queeny… y Rock." Pensó Aarón a la vez que fingía que solo seguía caminando junto al moreno. "Todos ellos utilizan nombres clave. ¿Será posible que…?"

- Usted y Karen se conocen. Eso significa que usted solía ser habitante de Wammy, ¿no es así? – preguntó Aarón.

- Así es. – Price cerró los ojos y sonrió con los labios cerrados – Veo que no me recuerdas, pero cuando tú tenías como unos ocho años, yo aún solía vivir en Wammy's y me juntaba mucho con Karen.

- Entonces… Usted fue llamado a vivir en USA hace cinco años y desde entonces ha permanecido en este orfanato.

- Así es. – El gesto de Price se entristeció ligeramente – Como no pude decirle nada acerca del traslado ni tampoco tuve tiempo de despedirme de ella, decidí que lo mejor sería que no volviera a saber de mí. Jamás creí que nos volveríamos a encontrar en estas circunstancias. Y por no haberle nunca contado nada, ahora está furiosa conmigo. No la culpo.

Aarón reflexionó todo lo que el ojinegro le había dicho, y luego de unos segundos se decidió a dar el siguiente paso.

- La razón por la que usted fue enviado a este lugar fue porque resultó un candidato al igual que Karen y yo en estos momentos, ¿no es así?

El moreno asintió con una sonrisa.

- Y si usted se quedó aquí, ¿fue porque pidió ser transferido a este orfanato? ¿O será que usted actualmente es uno de los discípulos de L? ¿Es usted uno de sus sucesores?

Price rió ligeramente.

- ¡Eres un jovencito muy sagaz! – Price le dio una palmada en la cabeza al pelinegro – Pero no deberías sacar a la luz tus conjeturas sin haber reunido antes pruebas más concisas. Esa es tu primera lección. – y le guiñó un ojo.

Aarón se quedó en silencio. Observó atentamente el rostro de su acompañante y pensó: "Este tipo debe tener entre unos 18 y 20 años. A pesar de que la mayoría de sus gestos lo hacen ver como un retardado, parece contar con una buena reputación. Ya que todos aquí lo tratan con excesivo respeto. Además, hace unos momentos al decirle mis deducciones, me mostró una mirada extraordinariamente sagaz…"

- Pero esta vez tienes razón, Aarón. Yo soy actualmente el sucesor primario.

- ¿Usted…? – Aarón abrió sus ojos como platos - ¿Usted es el primario…?

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

- Disculpe la tardanza. – una asistente del orfanato le entregó en mano una llave a la sensual ojiverde – Aquí la tiene.

- Gracias Charlotte. Puedes retirarte.

La joven ayudante dio una reverencia a Queeny y se marchó.

Queeny se quedó en silencio en frente de la puerta de la alcoba donde Kitty se había encerrado. Miró con detenimiento la libreta negra y el bolígrafo plateado que la pelirroja había tirado al suelo cuando salió corriendo y que ella había recogido. Abrió la libreta, la hojeó, y puso especial atención en un dibujo a pluma que encontró en las primeras páginas del diario. Se trataba de un retrato de Price cuando apenas era un jovencito. Queeny sonrió al verlo y cerró la libreta. Utilizó la llave que le habían traído y abrió con sigilo el cerrojo. Abrió lentamente la puerta y sin hacer ningún ruido, entró a la alcoba donde estaba Karen.

Encontró a la jovencita recostada boca abajo en la cama. Por los respiros agitados que ella daba se podía denotar que aún continuaba llorando. Cuando Queeny dio los primeros pasos dentro del cuarto, Karen se percató de su presencia.

- Les dije que me dejaran sola… - murmuró en voz baja, aún con el rostro contra el colchón.

- Tranquila. Solo soy yo. – la ojiverde cerró la puerta para ganarse un poco de la confianza de Kitty.

Kitty se levantó y volteó hacia Queeny. Se colocó de rodillas arriba de la cama, en su peculiar pose que la hacia ver como un minino sentado. Miró a la intrusa con desconfianza mientras esta se acercaba a ella. La ojiverde sonrió con ternura y se sentó a un lado de Karen.

- No pienses que vas a conseguir que me acerque al estúpido de Price… - exclamó en voz baja la pelirroja.

- Yo no vine a hablar de él. – contestó la trigueña con suavidad.

- Mentira… - Karen volteó hacia otra parte – Aunque tengas buenas intenciones, deberías comprender que yo no pienso perdonar por arte de magia que ese idiota me haya abandonado. Creo que él debió haberte contado de mí. Si es así, has de creer que él simplemente se fue de Londres. Pero… lo que de seguro no sabías es que se marchó sin siquiera haberse despedido de mí. Ni siquiera me dijo con tiempo nada. Solo se marchó… Ahora resulta que estuvo todo este tiempo aquí. Nunca se comunicó conmigo para nada. Nunca volví a saber de él… ¿Por qué?

- Por supuesto que lo sé.

Karen se sorprendió levemente pero no volteó ni por reflejo hacia Queeny.

- Él me contó a mi hermano y a mí sobre ti y nos dijo como él se había marchado. Cuando recién llegó, él no sabía hacer otra cosa que hablarle a la gente de ti.

Karen permaneció en silencio y apesadumbrada. Y después contestó:

- ¿Porqué se fue sin decirme nada…? ¿Por qué…? Él me había prometido que estaría conmigo sin importar nada. Era mi único amigo. Si él me lo hubiera dicho… ¿Por qué no confió en mí y me dijo que tendría que marcharse? Pero lo más importante, ¿Por qué no volvió a visitarme o intentó hablar conmigo por teléfono o escribirme, o cualquier otra cosa?

- ¿Es por eso que le guardas rencor? – Contestó la trigueña en lo que se acercó más a Karen para poner su mano sobre su hombro – Price no te dijo nada para no amargarte. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, él estaba siendo contemplado a la candidatura. Sabía que como irían las cosas se marcharía lejos en cualquier momento. El problema venía en que él no podía contarle nada a ningún niño que no supiera sobre esto…

Karen volteó poco a poco hacia la ojiverde, en lo que esta iba contándole lo que había ocurrido hace cinco años, cuando se dio la separación entre ambos.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

El ojiverde llegó a las enormes instalaciones del orfanato más grande del mundo. Estacionó su motocicleta y se quitó el casco; tomó la revista que había comprado antes de venir al lugar, la dobló y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón; agarró tres latas de soda que también llevaba consigo y caminó hasta entrar al recibidor del orfanato.

- Joven Rock. – El empleado que resguardaba la recepción se apresuró a recibir al ojiverde – Su hermana se encuentra esperándolo desde hace más de dos horas y…

- No digas más. – Interrumpió tajantemente en lo que abría una de las latas de refresco que cargaba consigo – Yo no vine para tranquilizarla. Por mí ella puede hacer todos los berrinches del mundo.

El recepcionista miró con asombro al trigueño y sus labios no pudieron musitar palabras para responder a su sentencia.

- Dime en donde se encuentra Price. – ordenó el joven, con un tono de voz firme y con un gesto tranquilo en el rostro. Luego de eso dio un sorbo a su bebida en lo que esperaba respuesta. El empleado demoró unos segundos en poder contestarle.

- Se encuentra recorriendo el orfanato en compañía de uno de los alumnos de intercambio.

Rock dejó de sorber su soda y dejó entrever una leve sonrisa de labios pegados.

- Maldita sea. Ahora deberé de buscar al muy imbécil… ¿Sabes en que zona puede estar en este instante, Frank?

- Lo siento. – negó con la cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo.

- Déjalo, no importa. – El ojiverde de piel tostada comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo principal. Sin dejar de avanzar, dio una última orden al recepcionista – Por el momento te pido que no le avises a Queeny ni a nadie que le pueda informar a ella que acabo de llegar. ¿Entendido?

- Pero joven Rock…

- Si se entera que ya llegué, querrá que inmediatamente me manden con ella para escuchar sus sermones. Y yo necesito hablar antes que nada con Price.

Rock volvió a beber de la lata de soda que había empezado y salió del recibidor principal, camino a los extensos pasillos de la instalación. El sumiso asistente permaneció en silencio. Comprendió las palabras del ojiverde y pasó a asegurarse de que su llegada no fuera anunciada.

- "Podría localizar a Price llamándole a su celular o a su NaNoToP, o simplemente rastreando la señal de su NaNoToP con el mío" – pensaba el trigueño mientras continuaba bebiendo lentamente de su gaseosa – "Pero si enciendo mi NaNoToP, corro el riesgo de que Queeny intente llamarme de nuevo, me rastreé con su NaNoToP para verificar en que parte del camino estoy y se de cuenta con ello que ya estoy aquí. Lo mejor será que continúe con mi NaNoToP apagada y busque a Price. Conociéndolo, puedo imaginarme en donde debe de estar en estos momentos."

El trigueño pasó a correr con prisa por los pasillos. Los niños y algunos profesores volteaban a verlo cuando el pasaba rápidamente cerca de ellos.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Aarón y Price continuaban recorriendo el extraordinariamente enorme internado. Caminaban por una de las zonas recreativas al aire libre, ubicada en la parte central de las enormes instalaciones. Entre un grupo de niños muy pequeños que estaba jugando allí, una niña de acaso unos cuatro años reconoció desde lo lejos al moreno y corrió donde él.

- ¡Hola Price! – la pequeña niña de cabello rizado corrió entusiasmada al reconocer al jovial moreno.

- ¡Sandy! – Price le dio a la pequeña su tan conocida y contagiosa sonrisa y se puso de rodillas para abrazarla en cuanto esta llegase a él. El ojinegro la tomó en sus manos y la levantó por encima de su rostro. El resto de los niños que estaban cerca se arremolinaron junto a Price y a su acompañante Aarón.

- ¡Jajajajaja…! – Rió con ternura la infante mientras era elevada por el moreno – ¡Que bien! ¡Viniste a jugar con nosotros!

- Lo lamento, pero todavía no es hora y tú lo sabes, Sandy.

- Pero… - la pequeña entristeció su gesto - ¿Entonces por qué viniste a aquí?

El ojinegro bajó a la pequeña al piso y acarició su cabello hasta casi despeinarla.

- Lo que pasa es que a partir de hoy tendremos a unos huéspedes muy especiales en Roger's, y le estoy mostrando el lugar a uno de ellos. Mira. – Price señaló con la mirada al ojigrís de enormes gafas. Aarón se quedó totalmente extrañado de ver al supuesto sucesor primario llevándose tan abiertamente con niños pequeños.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó un niño del grupo. Todos habían volteado a ver a Aarón en el momento en que Price se los señaló. El crío de cabello tieso se molestó un poco pero sin dejar de aparentar seriedad y finura.

- Ustedes pueden llamarme Aarón. – Expresó el ojigrís de piel pálida - Yo y mi compañera, quien en estos momentos no se encuentra con nosotros por un pequeño percance, somos alumnos de Wammy's House, en Londres.

- ¿Londres?

- ¿La casa de Wammy…?

- ¿Y cuantos años tienes?

- ¿En dónde está tu amiga?

- Tienes unos lentes muy grandes…

Fueron tantas las preguntas y comentarios de los pequeños, que era imposible contestarles. Aarón se irritó levemente y volteó donde Price para rogarle con la mirada que los detuviera.

- Vasta ya. – Lejos de sonar autoritario o molesto, Price les pidió con voz fraternal a los pequeños que se detuvieran – Otro día Aarón y yo jugaremos y platicaremos con ustedes todo lo que quieran. Pero por ahora debo seguir enseñándole el lugar a nuestro invitado.

- Pero Price… - se lamentó Sandy.

Los otros niños tras comprenderlo, decidieron continuar jugando y regresaron a donde estaban. Uno de ellos vio que Sandy se estaba quedando atrás y se regresó por ella.

- Vamos a seguir jugando a los quemados, Sandy.

- Está bien. – Suspiró resignada – Price, prométeme que vendrás a jugar más tarde.

- Lo prometo. – volvió a sonreírle con los ojos cerrados.

La pequeña niña se alejó. Price se despidió de ella con la mano. Aarón se quedó mirando al alto moreno y pensó:

"¿Realmente este sujeto es el primero en la línea de sucesión de L? Se me había contado que actualmente solo había tres candidatos. Lo que no me explico es porque todos aquí lo respetan tanto. No creo que todos sepan que él es un heredero del detective. Tiene que haber otra razón."

De pronto, una lata vacía salió disparada desde lejos hacia donde estaban el moreno y el ojigrís. Price detectó el objeto y con un rápido reflejo atrapó la lata antes de que se impactara en su cara. Miró hacia donde la lata de soda había sido arrojada, y sonrió con ironía al ver al sujeto que la había aventado.

- Hay un bote de basura en la orilla de la cancha de Básquetbol, - le arrojó de vuelta la lata a ese sujeto con gran fuerza y precisión – Deberías de tirarla allí si ya no la quieres.

- Jum… - el trigueño atrapó con maestría el bote y se mofó – Como tú estás más cerca te la arrojé para que tu lo hicieras.

Ambos se miraron y el que recién había encontrado al otro se acercó donde Aarón y Price. El más joven de los tres observó con detenimiento al recién llegado. Por mera cortesía le saludó cordialmente.

- Buenas tardes señor.

- ¿Señor…? – El ojiverde frunció el ceño – Price, ¿no me digas que él es uno de los recién llegados?

- Pues sí, Rock, – contestó completamente tranquilo y sonriendo – si te digo.

- "¿Rock…?" – Pensó Aarón, quien se sorprendió un poco al escuchar ese nombre – "Este sujeto es a quien estábamos esperando. ¿Acaso él también es otro de los actuales sucesores?"

- Queeny se puso como una histérica cuando vio que no llegaste a la hora acordada. – le dijo Price al ojiverde.

- Conociéndote, de seguro tú tampoco estuviste listo a las nueve como ella quería. – contestó en lo que se guardaba la lata vacía y aplastada en uno de sus bolsillos, abría una de las dos sodas que le quedaba y le ofrecía la otra a Price.

-Te equivocas. – El ojinegro rechazó con un ademán la lata de refresco – No salí del orfanato en todo el día. Solo que como tenía un poco de sueño, me quedé dormido a un par de horas de que llegaran y Queeny tuvo que levantarme a punta de gritos cuando llegó y me encontró acostado.

- Sí… ya me lo imagino. – al ver que Price no quería la soda, se la ofreció al pequeño de gafas que estaba a un lado y este también la rechazó amablemente.

- No, gracias. Se lo agradezco.

- Más para mí entonces. – fanfarroneó Rock.

- Cuando te dejé en el edificio me dijiste que acabarías pronto y estarías aquí a las diez.

El trigueño dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de contestar.

- Es de eso mismo de lo que quería hablar. Me quedé más tiempo porque descubrí algo muy importante y decidí no detenerme hasta darle solución definitiva al caso.

- Entonces tú…

- Así es. – Antes de continuar hablando, Rock miró al jovencito de enormes anteojos con un poco de recelo – Pero mejor hablemos de eso en otro momento.

Aarón decidió ya no seguir callado y se introdujo en la conversación.

- Usted es la persona que estábamos esperando, ¿no es así?

- Valla, valla. – Exclamó el trigueño después de darle otro sorbo a su gaseosa – Así que tú eres Aarón. Luces tal y como me había supuesto que eras. Pálido y de apariencia débil por no hacer otra cosa que estudiar.

Aarón quiso torcer la boca y afilar su mirada ante la ironía de Rock, pero se contuvo y sonrió fingiendo que la broma le pareció graciosa.

- ¿Y dónde está tu amiguita de Wammy? – el ojiverde preguntó a Price.

- Es una larga historia… - Price entrecerró los ojos al recordar el incidente.

- Bueno. Entonces vallamos a algún lugar para que te cuente lo que descubrí. – dicho esto, Rock se dispuso a darle el último trago a su refresco.

- Pero… - Price volteó de nuevo hacia Aarón – En estos momentos le estoy mostrando el lugar a Aarón. Que te parece si mejor vas y hablas Queeny, que te ha estado esperando todo este tiempo y después nos reunimos los tres.

- ¡No digas eso ni de broma! – El trigueño se alteró – No me quiero ni imaginar lo que va a hacerme una vez que se de cuenta que ya estoy aquí. De seguro debe de estar buscándome en estos momentos.

- No. Ella actualmente se encuentra con Karen. Deberías dejar que le avisen que ya llegaste.

- Con tu amiga, ¿Eh…? Oye, ¿Cómo supiste que pedí que no le avisaran de mi…?

- Porque si le hubieran avisado, - Price sonrió con los ojos cerrados y con su gesto un tanto infantil que lo caracteriza – en estos momentos ya estarías siendo regañado por ella.

Rock frunció el ceño y gruñó con un poco de enfado.

Aarón observó de reojo a ambos sucesores. Pudo deducir muchas cosas al verlos. Eran muy diferentes de lo que él imaginaba que serían. Aarón los observaba y concluía: "Ese sujeto llamado Price tiende a portarse como un simplón. Pero su perfil cuando permanece serio es muy distinto. Sus ademanes y movimientos reflejan que tiene una auto-confianza extrema. E incluso las personas que no deben de saber que él es el sucesor de L lo respetan demasiado a pesar de ser tan joven. Por otro lado, este otro tipo se asemeja más a una persona ordinaria. Es soberbio e irrespetuoso, y fácilmente podría intimidar con su mirada a una persona de carácter débil. Aunque ese no es el caso con Price. De seguro se debe a que ellos dos se conocen muy bien. Quiero saber que tan buenos son como detectives. Estos dos son todo menos ordinarios. De eso si estoy seguro."

CONTINUARÁ…

**DE PERSONAJES DE DEATH NOTE "LHM, LLN"**

**PRICE**

¿Qué puedo decir? Price, es después de Karen y Sato, mi personaje original más querido. Puede que a muchos de ustedes termine por caerles mal por la personalidad tan rara que le di, pero a mí me fascina que sea así. ¿Qué vamos a hacerle?

Actualmente hay tres sucesores que aspiran a ser el siguiente L. Recuerden que Karen y Aarón apenas son candidatos a sucesores. De ellos, el más cercano, el primero en la línea de sucesión, es Price. Él fue el alumno más distinguido de su generación, superando por mucho a niños de otras generaciones. Su personalidad de niño era muy especial. Era sumamente inquieto y curioso, y no parecía que hubiera algo que le intimidara. Soñador, ocurrente, indiscreto pero sin ser malintencionado. A veces su carácter tan despreocupado y falto de tacto llegaba a ser una molestia para los que le rodeaban.

Fue precisamente su manera de ser tan insistente lo que lo llevó a convertirse en el primer amigo de Karen, a pesar de que esta era en aquel entonces una niña bastante antisocial. Price fue el único apoyo que Karen tuvo cuando se trataba de defender sus convicciones ante los profesores y encargados del orfanato. Era tanta su influencia entre los mayores que consiguió exentar a Karen de portar un nombre clave como a los demás. Desde ese entonces, los niños de Wammy pueden decidir abiertamente en utilizar el nombre clave de su preferencia o ser llamados por su nombre real.

A menudo, Karen buscaba a Price para estudiar junto con él, ya que él era el habitante más distinguido en rendimiento académico. Kitty lo sabía, y su meta era precisamente superarlo. A pesar de eso, Karen no veía a Price como a un gran amigo, a pesar de que este la apreciaba mucho a ella. No fue sino hasta su partida que Karen entendió lo valioso que él era para ella y se lamentó su partida. La razón por la que Price no le dijo nada sobre su partida, era porque a pesar de que él ya estaba más que consiente de la existencia de L y que él era el candidato más fuerte de su generación para ser su aprendiz, pensó que preocuparla por algo como eso sería innecesario y lo mejor sería decírselo en el ultimo momento antes de partir. Por desgracia para él, no se esperó que el viaje se planeara a primera hora. Karen a esas horas siempre estaba dormida y todo fue tan apresurado que no le dieron tiempo de despedirse de ella. Él supuso que con esto Karen terminaría odiándolo, por lo que optó por no volver a darse a saber ante ella. El único problema era: que Karen también era una alumna muy destacada y que tarde o temprano tal vez ella también se convertiría en candidata. El saber que después ella pasó a ser una chica menos interesada en el estudio lo tranquilizó. Con esto ella podría tener una vida más feliz. A él siempre le preocupó que ella estuviera tan obsesionada con eso.

Como sucesor de L, se quedó a vivir en New York, en el orfanato "The Roger's Children". Conoció a Queeny, a Rock y al sujeto que en aquel tiempo era el sucesor primario. Fue entrenado por dicha persona, y en poco tiempo terminó teniendo un nivel superior al de sus otros compañeros, a pesar de ser cinco años menor que ellos. A los dieciocho años logró alcanzar el puesto de primero en la línea de sucesión después de que la persona que ocupaba dicho puesto renunciara y desapareciera, quedando únicamente él, Queeny y Rock. Ha ayudado a L en algunos casos complicados a solucionarlos con mayor rapidez y precisión. Incluso ha resuelto por si solo muchos casos como parte de su entrenamiento. Es tanta la confianza que L le ha cogido que él es el único aparte de Watari que tiene el permiso de asumir en determinados casos la identidad de L para utilizar sus influencias en la policía internacional y hacer algunos movimientos. Ningún otro sucesor había tenido antes este privilegio. Como sucesor, está destinado a heredar la mayor parte de la fortuna del detective, no obstante, Price terminó a temprana edad su maestría en Psicología analítica del desarrollo emocional humano y consiguió el puesto de director general en el orfanato de Roger's (Algo así como lo que fue Roger en Wammy´s en su momento). Su talento y estrella les ha ganado el respeto y admiración de todos. Pero su pasatiempo más querido siempre es convivir y jugar con los niños del orfanato. Razón por la que lo quieren mucho. Casi todos los niños de ahí lo ven como su hermano mayor.

- O sea que es un pedófilo. ­¬.¬

- ¡Max! ¡Cállate!

Tiene una actitud positiva la mayoría del tiempo. Nadie le ha visto enojado o muy triste nunca. La imagen que proyecta de adulto es bastante diferente de aquel niño de mirada perdida y excéntrico. Ahora se le conoce por su porte fino y la vez modesto.

**Nombre Real: **(No sé si deba revelarlo todavía n nU)

**Fecha de nacimiento: **4 de abril del 2005.

- ¡Anim! Ese viejo es como 5 años y medio mayor que Kitty. ¿Qué hacía entonces juntándose con ella?

- Pues… eso no tiene nada que ver ¿o sí, Max?

(El autor empieza a ser ahorcado por su propia creación)

**Características físicas: **1.87 de estatura. 78 Kg. Ojos negros. Cabello negro y corto (algo largo y desalineado cuando era niño). Piel morena clara. De apariencia apuesta y gallarda. Lo que más llama la atención de él es su sonrisa que se asemeja a la de un niño pequeño y su mirada despreocupada.

**Lugar de nacimiento: **Los Ángeles, California. (Es mitad mexicano, mitad norteamericano)

**Comida favorita: **No lo sé… supongo que los sándwiches.

**Acerca de él:** Como ya lo había mencionado anteriormente, le gusta mucho divertirse en compañía de los niños del orfanato. De hecho, él vive en "Roger's", a diferencia de Queeny y Rock que viven en un departamento y en la base de operaciones de L, respectivamente.

**Representa:** La codicia. (De ahí su seudónimo)


	13. CAP 11: Nombre

En el capítulo anterior, Los nuevos candidatos se reunen con los actulaes sucesores. Trás un berrinche de Karen, Queeny le revela a esta la razón por la que este se fue sin despedirse. Ahora, Aarón descubre que de los trés, el primero en la línea de sucesión es Price. El entrenamiento para Aarón y Kitty está a punto de comenzar. Pero antes...

LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO.

CAPÍTULO 11: NOMBRE

A Karen a veces solía ganarle el orgullo, y solía actuar por ello de manera contundente. Tal fue el caso en que se negó a tratar a Price al reencontrarse con él en aquel orfanato de New York, después de que este se había marchado de Londres hace cinco años sin despedirse de ella y no volvió a saber desde entonces de él. Una vez que todo el rencor que había guardado sin justificación se había derramado, comenzó a pensar con más tranquilidad las cosas y recordó una conversación que había sostenido hace mucho tiempo con Max:

_- ¿Dices que ese sujeto no te ha escrito ni hablado contigo desde que se fue y nunca volviste a saber de él? Eso me parece difícil de entender._

_- Así es… Aunque realmente nunca llegué a admitirlo, él era mi único amigo. La única persona en la que realmente confiaba._

_- No me sorprende que se haya ido sin despedirse; pero lo que no me explico es porqué no te ha escrito para decirte a donde se marchó._

_- La respuesta es más que obvia… No lo hace porque él debe de estar seguro de que no va a volver verme jamás…_

_- Eso o que de algún modo debió pasarle algo. ¿Qué tal si ya está…?_

_- ¡Idiota! ¡Si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido la noticia se correría y yo me daría cuenta!_

_- Yo no estaría tan seguro, "gatita". (Kitty) ¿No te parece sospechoso que a pesar de haber sido el alumno estrella de toda la generación, no se mencione nada acerca de los logros o actividades que está haciendo en su nueva escuela? ¿O que ni siquiera quieran revelar a donde se fue exactamente? Es como si la misma tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Es como si de eso mismo se tratara. Si es así, tal vez le tengan prohibido hablar contigo o a cualquiera del manicomio donde vives._

_- No. Yo conozco a Price. Él no obedece las normas ciegamente. Si él quisiera decirme donde está y que ha sido de él, encontraría la manera de hacerlo y persuadiría a los demás para que se lo permitieran…_

"Cuanta razón tenías Max…" Pensaba Kitty, quien aún se encontraba en aquella alcoba y en compañía de la bella ojiverde. "Aún así. Lo que yo también supuse resultó igual de cierto. Pero… aunque Price también haya tenido la culpa, el verdadero responsable de todo esto es L. Es increíble que él se haya metido en mi vida desde antes de lo que yo creía."

- Dime si ya estás mejor, linda. – Queeny había terminado de platicarle a Karen una pequeña anécdota acerca de Price y de cómo había sido su vida desde que llegó a USA y se convirtió en sucesor de L. La pelirroja la escuchó con atención a la vez que recordaba y pensaba con detenimiento las cosas.

- Sí, ya estoy bien. – Miró a los ojos de la trigueña y le sonrió ligeramente – Fui muy impetuosa al reaccionar de esa manera. Ahora ya comprendo la razón por la que Price no quiso contarme nada de él. Lo lamento…

- Bueno, ya no importa. – Expresó Queeny con una sonrisa y se levantó de la cama para caminar hacia la enorme ventana – Lo importante ahora es que pasemos a reunirnos con los demás. Pero antes… - la sensual trigueña se dispuso a abrir las cortinas de la acogedora habitación – Ya que esta alcoba no está siendo utilizada por ningún habitante, ¿Qué te parece si te quedas con ella?

- Pero… yo no…

- No te preocupes. Casualmente esta habitación es utilizada para huéspedes de honor. Tiene su propio baño y la vista con la que cuenta es maravillosa. Me sorprende que tú misma la hayas elegido; aunque de seguro debió haber sido por algo, ¿no crees?

Kitty se levantó y atraída por la sensual joven, se acercó a contemplar el paisaje que se veía tras las enormes ventanas del cuarto. Esa habitación estaba ubicada en el tercer piso del enorme edificio y desde allí se podía admirar el maravilloso jardín de recreación de la parte trasera de la construcción. En aquel lugar, la vegetación era hermosa. Un pasto inmensamente verde y adornado por bellas flores y plantas perfectamente cuidadas. Entre las veredas del lugar se podían ver algunos niños paseando, descansando en las bellas bancas del lugar o jugando apaciblemente en las áreas verdes donde se les permitía entrar. Los árboles que aún se encontraban muy jóvenes para servir de sombra, eran acompañados por algunas discretas sombras colocadas para que los habitantes que pasaran por aquellos jardines no sufrieran por el sol, que a pesar de todo, no era realmente extenuante.

- ¡Que maravilloso! – exclamó Karen – Y yo que creía que este lugar era frío y de apariencia plana por como se ve desde fuera.

- No juzgues un libro por su portada. – sentenció con dulzura.

- Lo sé. Lo siento. – musitó levemente apenada.

- Bien, ya está decidido. Te quedarás aquí. – la ojiverde caminó al escritorio y tomó la libreta y el bolígrafo que había dejado allí cuando entró a hablar con Karen. Se acercó de nuevo y se los dio – Toma, se te cayeron cuando saliste.

Karen tomó ambos objetos y los pegó a su pecho con fuerza.

- Muchas gracias. Que inconsciente fui.

- Llamaré a decirles que traigan tus cosas.

Karen bajó la mirada y su gestó entristeció.

- Lo siento, pero yo… no me traje nada a excepción de lo que traigo puesto, esta libreta y este bolígrafo.

- Ya veo. – Queeny se sorprendió un poco, pero luego volvió a sonreírle – No te preocupes. Pediré que se te compre ropa nueva y otras cosas de igual importancia.

- Gracias.

Ambas se sonrieron con jovialidad y felices de haberse entendido tan bien. Era grato ver como la ojiazul y la pelinegra a pesar de lo poco que llevaban de conocerse, ya se habían vuelto buenas amigas.

Queeny se dispuso a acomodar un largísimo mechón carmesí que se le había desacomodado a Karen, tapándole la mejilla izquierda y parte de un ojo a la ojiazul. Pero cuando la trigueña tocó la mejilla de Karen para acomodarle el cabello, un escalofrío recorrió su brazo hasta llegar a su mente y hacerla tener una impactante y fugaz visión que la hizo retroceder unos pasos.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – preguntó Kitty asustada al ver la horrible expresión de Queeny.

- No… no pasó nada. Solamente tuve un escalofrío repentino que me tomó por sorpresa. – Queeny reunió toda la entereza que pudo para fingir normalidad. No obstante su rostro reflejaba mucho temor.

- "Sí. Sí pasó algo y estás tratando vanamente de ocultármelo." – Pensó la observadora pelirroja al ver el gesto aún horrorizado de Queeny.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Luego de que Price, acompañado por Rock, llevara a Aarón a donde sería su habitación en el internado y este se instalara en ella. El ojinegro Utilizó su NaNoToP para comunicarse con Queeny y preguntarle por Karen.

- "No te preocupes. Ya se le pasó." – le afirmó la bella mujer.

- Menos mal… - sonrió con una alegría indescriptible.

- "A propósito. ¿No te han avisado si Rock ya llegó? Me dijo hace mucho que ya estaba en camino pero apagó su NaNoToP y ya no sé si realmente está por venir o no."

Rock alcanzó a escuchar del aparato la voz de su hermana, y un gesto de susto y nerviosismo se adueñó de él. Por el contrario, Price apenas y se sorprendió un poco al oírla y contestó completamente tranquilo:

- En realidad él ya llegó. Está aquí conmigo y ya tiene bastante tiempo de haber llegado. – sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡POR QUÉ SE LO DICES! – gritó el ojiverde totalmente alterado de una manera infantil y ridícula. Price continuó hablando con Queeny a través de su NaNoToP sin inmutarse ante esto.

- "Valla, valla…" – después de unos segundos la voz de la ojiverde se escuchó artificialmente tranquila – "O sea, que ese descarado llegó, me ignoró por completo, se fue directamente contigo y se las arregló para que nadie me avisara que ya había llegado…"

- ¡Eres muy perspicaz! – respondió Price con entusiasmo.

- "Podrías pasármelo. Quiero hablar con él."

Rock trató de escabullirse lentamente, pero Price se dio cuenta a tiempo y sujetó del brazo al trigueño. Rock maldijo su suerte y trató de suplicar con la mirada al moreno que lo dejara escapar.

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó sonriendo como un niño. Rock pensó ante ello: "¿Por qué me haces esto?", dio un suspiro de resignación y tomó el pequeño aparato que el ojinegro pasó a ofrecerle.

- "¿¡ACASO ERES UN ESTÚPIDO RETARDADO O QUÉ!? ¿¡Si llegas al orfanato porqué demonios no me dices nada!?" – gritó la voz de Queeny desde el auricular.

- ¡Qué te importa! ¡Yo no tengo porqué rendirte cuentas ni a ti ni a nadie! ¡Lo único que tenía que hacer era venir a conocer a los nuevos candidatos, ¿no?! ¡Pues ya lo hice! ¡Explícame porqué debería también reportarme ante usted, señora ama del universo! – respondió Rock en un tono igual de agresivo.

- "¡Cállate! No solo no viniste a la hora que se te indicó, sino que además llegas y te paseas sin preocuparte por los recién llegados ¡y haces lo que se te da la gana!"

- Para tu información, me dijeron que uno de ellos se encontraba con Price y fue por eso que fui inmediatamente con él. ¿Qué obligación tengo de ir primero contigo, diosa guía de la conducta ideal?

- "¡Mentiroso! De seguro a ti no te interesaba que Price estuviera con Aarón. De ser así, pudiste haberme llamado a mí o a él para localizarnos. Pero preferiste continuar con tu NaNoToP apagado para que yo no pudiera darme cuenta de tu llegada. Más aparte te las ingeniaste para que nadie me avisara que ya estabas aquí, a pesar de que les había pedido que me informaran en cuanto llegases. ¿Se puede saber porqué demonios te escondes de mí? ¡Pareces un niño inmaduro y malcriado!!"

- ¡La malcriada es otra! Y sí, puede que sea cierto. ¡Yo ya no quiero tener que soportar tus malditos graznidos y estoy totalmente harto de ellos! ¿Dime en qué momento te nombraron nuestra líder para que nos estés diciéndonos a cada rato lo que deberíamos de hacer, maldita megalómana…?

La discusión continuó con el mismo tono. Price sonreía nervioso y con una pequeña gota de sudor en su nuca a causa de presenciar el desmán al que él ya estaba familiarizado. Queeny gritaba tan fuerte que su voz se alcanzaba a oír perfectamente de la bocina del NaNoToP. Y lo mismo ocurría con la voz de Rock en el aparato de Queeny. Karen, que se encontraba saliendo de su nueva alcoba, a un lado de la ojiverde, escuchaba con escepticismo la discusión entre ambos hermanos y se quedó sin palabras y con una gota de sudor en la nuca por ver el repentino cambio de humor de Queeny. Tanto donde estaban Rock y Queeny, la gente que pasaba tendía a voltear al escuchar los tremendos gritos que daban. A Price poco a poco le empezó a cuasar gracia la situación y comenzó a reír desinhibidamente mientras decía: "¡Que gracioso… jajajajajaja…! Aarón, aún dentro de su nueva habitación y terminando de instalarse, alcanzó a escuchar las risas de Price y los gritos de Rock. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y pensó: "¿Y se supone que ellos sustituirán a L algún día…?

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Tras haberse arreglado algunas discusiones y malentendidos. La reunión de bienvenida entre los actuales aprendices y los candidatos a sucesores finalmente se dio. Algo más tarde de lo que se había planeado. Ya habían dado las cinco de la tarde y parecía que con esto el tiempo estaba en contra suya. No obstante, se tomaron el tiempo necesario para acomodarse en una sala de estancia del enorme orfanatorio. Los cinco estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala. Price y Queeny en un sillón frente al de Kitty y Aarón, y Rock en un sofá cruzado de piernas y bebiendo una soda de cola con indiferencia.

- Lamentamos un poco el retraso sufrido. – Comenzó a hablar Queeny – Pero finalmente comenzaremos a darles la bienvenida al lugar donde se hospedarán. Comenzaremos con presentarnos.

- Creo que ambos ya lo saben, pero mi nombre clave es Price. – Comenzó el ojinegro – Tengo 20 años, y hace cinco, habitaba en Wammy's House al igual que ustedes. Actualmente soy el director general del orfanato Roger's Children. Es por ello que vivo aquí. Lo que casi nadie sabe es que también soy un candidato a la sucesión de L, como probablemente uno de ustedes llegará a ser después del entrenamiento. De los tres, yo soy el primero en la línea de sucesión de L, por decirlo de alguna manera. Esto no quiere decir que yo forzosamente termine siendo su sucesor. Al final de cuentas es L quien dará el veredicto final y él no ha tomado una decisión definitiva. Pero si algo llegase a pasar, yo sería quien tendría la responsabilidad antes que Queeny y Rock. Por ende es que me dedico a asistir a L en la resolución de algunos casos. Inclusive, he resuelto unos cuantos yo solo, haciendo uso de su identidad para mantenerme en el anonimato y aprovechar sus recursos. Claro, todo esto únicamente con la intención de entrenar y adquirir experiencia.

Aarón y Kitty escucharon la presentación de Price. Karen no se sorprendió, pues ella conocía a Price desde pequeña. Solo le limitó a pensar: "Así que esa fue la razón por la que te fuiste desde un principio… no me esperé que volvería a verte en circunstancias tan complicadas." Por otro lado, Aarón finalmente pudo recordar a Price: el niño más destacado de su generación que viajó a USA a terminar su maestría en Psicología analítica. Pero fue por la apariencia que él tenía en aquel entonces, tan distinta a la actual, y el nulo trato directo con él en aquellos tiempos, que no le había recordado en un principio. Ahora todo tenía sentido para él.

- Bien, ahora es mi turno. – Queeny tomó la palabra – Mi nombre clave es Queeny y tengo 25 años. – Karen y Aarón se sorprendieron levemente, pues a decir verdad aquella sensual trigueña de ojos verdes aparentaba mucha más juventud – Trabajo como agente especial del departamento de inteligencia e investigación en la INTERPOL. Actualmente, ocupo el segundo puesto en consideración para la sucesión de L. Mi hermano y yo solíamos habitar en Wammy's House cuando esta aún se encontraba en Londres. Después del terrible incendio de Winchester, Rock y yo, junto con otros niños, fuimos acogidos en otro de los orfanatos de la fundación Wammy. Con la diferencia de que nosotros nos quedamos allá aún después de que Wammy's House había sido reconstruido en Londres. Tiempo después, fuimos a USA a continuar nuestros estudios bajo una beca de la institución y comenzar nuestro entrenamiento. Fue así como presenciamos desde su inicio el proyecto y la construcción de este orfanatorio, por lo que actualmente también soy benefactora y representante de Roger's. Al igual que Price, he participado activamente en la resolución de algunos casos. Aunque mi mayor tarea ha sido servir como un vinculo más entre la policía y L, llegando a ser conocida como una conexión confiable entre el detective, la ICPO y otras organizaciones policíacas. Claro está, que nadie directamente involucrado conoce cual es mi lazo con L en realidad.

Después de la presentación de Queeny, hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio. Tal parecía que el siguiente en hablar debía ser Rock, pero este se encontraba sentado en su sillón con una lata de soda en una mano y la revista que se había comprado en la otra, dando la apariencia de no estar interesado en la conversación.

- ¿Qué estás esperando, grosero? Preséntate tú también. – le ordenó su hermana con disgusto.

- No hay mucho que decir. Además estoy furioso. No puedo creer que me hayas arrastrado hasta aquí solo para hacer algo tan tonto como esto. – contestó sin dejar de leer su revista.

- ¿Pero como te atreves a…?

De repente Price se levantó y tranquilizó a Queeny con un ademán de su brazo. Caminó hasta estar frente a Rock y le miró directamente a los ojos con seriedad.

- Rock… -sentenció con frialdad.

El ojiverde dejó de leer su revista y ambos se observaron. Karen se asustó y estuvo a punto de levantarse para intervenir. Price se dirigió al ojiverde:

- ¿Ese es el nuevo número de la revista semanal del Akiba-kei? – El ojiverde le asintió levemente - ¡Préstamela!! – exclamó Price con emoción y cual si fuera un niño pequeño.

Karen y Queeny cayeron al piso estrepitosamente por el desconcierto que les causó esto. Aarón simplemente miró extrañado al joven con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- De acuerdo. – contestó con apatía y le dio la revista.

- ¡Genial! – la tomó con suma alegría.

- ¡Price, deberías de reprenderlo por ser tan malcriado! – Gritó la trigueña.

- ¿Eh…? Pero Queeny, si quieres yo puedo hablarles a Karen y a Aarón de él. ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Sí, diosa de la educación. ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo el rebelde con sarcasmo.

- ¿Pero como te atreves a…?

- ¡Basta! – gritó de repente Karen. Todos voltearon a verla – Se supone que debido a la demora se limitarían únicamente a presentarse y a darnos algunas explicaciones. No tiene caso perder más tiempo.

Price se acercó donde Kitty, le sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

- Tienes razón, Karen. Pero no tienes porqué tratar de imponer el orden. Para eso se supone que estoy yo. – comentó con suavidad y sonriendo.

Karen permaneció seria y se quitó la mano del ojinegro de su cabello.

- Price, que yo esté aquí y te dirija la palabra no quiere decir que ya te haya perdonado. – sentenció con reserva.

El ojinegro se sorprendió e hizo una exagerada mueca de sorpresa como las que solía hacer cuando era un niño. Una mueca tan ridícula que hasta Queeny se sorprendió de que él hiciera ese tipo de gestos.

- Sí, ya comprendo. – Price sonrió amistosamente a la pelirroja aunque esta continuara en plan de frialdad. Acto seguido regresó a sentarse al lado de Queeny para tranquilizarle también a ella.

- ¿Y bien, Rock? – El pelinegro recobró ese porte refinado y elegante al dirigirse de nueva cuenta al trigueño – Creo que no tendría nada malo que les hablaras un poco de ti. Adelante, preséntate.

Todos miraron al trigueño. Si bien por ser mellizo de Queeny tenía también un cuarto de siglo de vida, sus facciones eran de los de alguien de la edad de Price y sus gestos y modales de los de un quinceañero. Lo que más destacaba de su rostro, además de sus enormes y soberbios ojos verdes, era su nariz respingada que en cierta forma lo hacía ver lindo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - musitó con fastidio y resignación – Supongo que todos ya saben como me hago llamar y que Queeny es mi hermana. Pues bien, para poderles explicar mi papel primero quiero saber si ustedes conocen cuales son los tres mejores detectives del mundo.

- Los mejores detectives del mundo son: - Aarón se apresuró a contestar – L, Miles Gray Y Danuve.

- Correcto. – Contestó y dio un sorbo a su soda – Miles Gray es considerado el tercer mejor detective del mundo. Esto se debe a la reputación que se ha ganado trabajando para el departamento de policía Neoyorquino. Danuve, es un detective privado que se pone a las órdenes de cualquiera que esté dispuesto a pagar sus honorarios, que son bastante altos. Y por último está L, quien trabaja para la policía internacional resolviendo únicamente los casos que son de su interés. Ellos tres son los mejores detectives del mundo. Por este motivo, las identidades de los tres son desconocidas ante el mundo.

- Bien. – Agregó Queeny – Supongo que pueden darse una idea de porqué mi hermano les está diciendo todo esto.

- Sí. – Karen con una seguridad asombrosa respondió – En realidad, los tres detectives son el mismo. Por supuesto que puedo comprenderlo. L utiliza esa estrategia como una trampa. Aquellos que quieran investigar la identidad de L siempre contrataran al que se supone es el segundo mejor detective, sin saber que en realidad, son la misma persona. Y es por esa misma razón que tanto la identidad de L como la de sus clones son secretas. Lo mismo llega a ocurrir si por el contrario se quiere atentar contra otra de las identidades. Si solo utilizara dos identidades para mantener a salvo la otra, correría el riesgo de que la gente viera con demasiada obviedad su treta, pero si alterna tres papeles este peligro se aminora. Lo que no me explico, es porqué también asume la identidad de un detective que solo se dedica a resolver casos policíacos en New York. Es cierto que si sus otras dos identidades fueran mercenarios dispuestos a investigar a L a cambio de grandes cantidades de dinero que solo los líderes de las mafias estarían dispuestos a pagar para deshacerse de L, sería sospechoso. Pero tampoco veo el motivo por el que el tercer mejor detective del mundo solo tendría que dedicarse a resolver casos de una sola ciudad.

- No solamente es eso. – Agregó inmediatamente Aarón – Como Gray se dedica únicamente a trabajar para la policía de New York, lo más probable es que la mayoría de los que quieran encontrar a L vayan con Danuve. Ellos no sospecharan que antes se había intentado esto porque todos los casos del mercenario se guardan en secreto. Al final, solo consiguen que L los identifique más rápido y llegue más pronto hacia ellos.

- Y si él nos está mencionando esto, es porque de alguna manera su trabajo hacia con L radica en esto. Dime en que te involucras tú. – agregó Karen.

- Pues bien, pelirroja, la respuesta es muy sencilla. – Rock sonrió un poco entusiasmado por las deducciones de la jovencita y el pelitieso. Aplastó con una mano la lata vacía de soda para luego tirarla al sillón, se acercó donde Karen y se inclinó para verla cara a cara.

- No me llames pelirroja, mi nombre es Karen. – miró al trigueño con agresividad.

- La razón es porque hace años que L me cedió la identidad de Miles Gray.

- ¿Qué…? – Aarón se sorprendió y miró atónito al ojiverde.

- A diferencia de Price y Queeny, quienes tienen una vida que atender, yo me paso todo el tiempo colaborando con L. Por ese motivo, L se me cedió hace tiempo una de sus identidades. Haciendo uso de la reputación de Dicha identidad, comencé a trabajar para la policía Neoyorquina en la resolución de casos especiales. Desde ese entonces me he dedicado a desmantelar organizaciones delictivas que parecían tener control sobre la policía de New York. Gracias a mi trabajo, el crimen organizado en New York hoy en día es prácticamente nulo. New York es gracias a mí, la ciudad más segura del mundo.

Aarón escuchó con cautela las sentencias de Rock y pensó: "Todo tiene sentido. Las mafias siempre se han resguardado a través del chantaje, influencias y sobornos a los altos corporativos policíacos. Pero a él como sucesor de L no le interesa otra cosa que probarse a sí mismo ser digno de ocupar su puesto. Como nadie conoce su verdadera identidad era capaz de investigar y desenmascarar tanto a los líderes de la mafia como a sus secuaces en la policía. Y si la mafia intentaba averiguar quien es para silenciarlo, les era imposible pues primero deberían de ser capaces de encontrarlo. Como último recurso bien podían recurrir a Danuve, pero como en realidad él es L y no delataría a su discípulo, nunca pudieron acabar con él y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que la ciudad se limpiara poco a poco de la escoria y corrupción. Este sujeto es asombroso a pesar de todo."

- Si realmente eres tan talentoso y experimentado, ¿Porqué Price y tu hermana son el primero y la segunda para ocupar la sucesión? – preguntó retadoramente Karen para demostrarle al trigueño que no la impresionaba nada de lo que le decía. Rock no pudo disimular la rabia que sintió, más no dijo nada y regresó a su sofá a sentarse.

- Eso es algo que solo me incumbe a mí, pelirroja.

- Ya te dije que mi nombre es Karen.

- ¡Ah! Y respecto a lo de tu nombre: no sé si ya te lo habían comentado, pero ahora que estás aquí se terminaron los privilegios. A partir de este momento y por razones de seguridad, deberás de adoptar un seudónimo durante tu entrenamiento, al igual que nosotros y tu compañero. Bajo ningún motivo se dará mención alguna de tu verdadera identidad y la seguridad en este sitio se asegurará de borrar cualquier grabación en donde llegue a aparecer tu rostro. Y tomarse fotografías está totalmente prohibido.

- ¿Qué…? – Gritó ofuscada la ojiazul – Esto es absurdo. No tiene nada de malo que se me llame por mi nombre.

- Karen volteó donde Price y Queeny, rogándoles con la mirada alguna alternativa.

- Lo siento… pero esta vez no puedo ayudarte en esto. – Musitó Price algo cabizbajo – Tal y como dijo Rock, debes al igual que el resto de los que han venido aquí portar un nombre clave, y no puede haber excepción. Te sugiero que pienses en uno porque a partir de estos momentos ya no volveremos a llamarte por tu nombre real. No te preocupes, solo será mientras permanezcas aquí.

La pelirroja permaneció en silencio unos momentos. Le dio bastante ira que nadie hasta ese momento le haya aclarado un punto tan importante. Resignada, recordó que la condición que L había impuesto para dejarla regresar pronto a Wammy era el obedecer todas sus ordenes al pie de la letra o de lo contrario, él la retendría más tiempo hasta hacerla cooperar. Aún no estaba segura si realmente él cumpliría su palabra, pero arriesgarse no le traería esperanzas.

- Comprendo… - susurró calmada pero con indignación.

- Gracias. – Habló Queeny en tono reconfortante – Entonces dinos, ¿cómo te gustaría que te llamásemos?

Karen suspiró y miró al piso, en lo que dicha pregunta la hizo recordar cierta vivencia del pasado.

"Cómo me gustaría que me llamasen…"

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

_- Ahora que lo veo tú no me has dicho tu nombre. – sentenció la pequeña y linda pelirroja a su nuevo amigo mientras estaban descansando en la banca de un parque – Hace ya como un mes que nos conocimos. Dime como te llamas._

_- ¿Cómo me… llamo? – el infante rubio se puso un tanto nervioso y pensó:_

"_¿Qué voy a hacer? Todos los niños se burlan de mi nombre por ser oriental, y esta niña tan linda… ¿Qué va a pasar si se lo digo?"_

_- Sí, tu nombre. El mío es…_

_- ¡Noooo! – el rubio de ojos castaños se apresuró a taponar la boca de la pequeña niña. Esta de inmediato se quitó la mano del ojimaple de su rostro y reclamó:_

_- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!_

_- Es que si me dices tu nombre entonces yo estaría totalmente comprometido a decirte el mío._

_- ¿Qué…? – Se ofuscó - ¿O sea que no me lo quieres decir?_

_- ¡No! ¡Cómo crees que yo…! Es decir… ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que quiero decírtelo! ¿Cómo piensas que no voy a querer decirte algo tan trivial como eso?_

_La linda niña vio la falsa y nerviosa sonrisa de su compañero, la cual delataba falsedad._

_- No te creo…_

_- Mira, mi nombre es… - el rubio tragó saliva, estuvo a punto de decirle su nombre arriesgándose a la probable mofa que recibiría con tal de no perder la amistad de aquella jovencita de diez años, pero antes de hacerlo, se le ocurrió optar por el camino de la mentira – Mi nombres es…_

"_Vamos, piensa en un nombre cualquiera… ¡El que sea!" no dejaba de pensar el niño rubio con el tiempo en su contra. Hasta que…_

_- ¡Max! ¡Mi nombre es Max!_

_- ¿Ah, sí? – La niña genio había aprendido a oler el nerviosismo delatante del engaño – No te creo… - miró desconfiadamente al rubio._

_- ¡En serio! Mi nombre es Max._

_- Max es una abreviación, ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?_

_- Pues, - el ojimaple sabía que no podía pensarlo mucho así que respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente – Mi nombre es Maximilliam Pegasus._

_- ¿En serio? Nunca había leído o escuchado ese apellido._

_- Ni yo… al menos no en la vida real._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Quise decir que yo nunca había visto a alguien a parte de mi familia que llevara ese apellido en el mundo real. Aunque hace mucho tiempo había una serie de anime donde…_

_- O sea… - interrumpió enfadada - que de esa serie sacaste ese nombre…_

_- ¡Nooo!_

_La pelirroja frunció el gesto de decepción y se incorporó para alejarse del ojimaple._

_- ¡Espera! – El rubio la siguió – Está bien, está bien, YA ENTENDÍ… Lo siento. No creas que estaba tratando de burlarme de ti ni nada. Es que tengo mis motivos y realmente no me atrevo a decir mi nombre. Pero eso no significa que no te considere mi amiga…_

_La pelirroja lo ignoró y continuó caminando sin mirarlo a la cara._

_- Por favor. Lo lamento. Escúchame por favor. A decir verdad, yo odio mi propio nombre. Detesto que la gente me tenga que llamar por él solo porque me pusieron dicho nombrecito. Y ni siquiera permiso me pidieron al ponérmelo. Realmente lo detesto._

_La pelirroja escuchó las palabras del rubio y se detuvo. Notó a través de ellas una sinceridad total, esta vez aquel niño estaba diciendo la verdad._

_- ¿En verdad lo detestas?- volteó de nueva cuenta hacia él - ¿Por qué…?_

_- A los demás niños les parece extraño y digno de mofas. – Contestó apesadumbrado – La verdad es que… pienso que Max es un buen nombre, a pesar de lo trillado y poco original que sea. Realmente me gustaría que tú me llamaras así. Ya que la demás gente que me conoce me va a llamar siempre por mi nombre._

_- Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Un nombre no tiene valor por sí solo. Las características y la persona en sí son las que se los da. Sin importar como te llame la gente, tú seguirás siendo el mismo._

_- Lo sé… pero por lo que más quieras, acepta "Max" como mi nombre. Tal vez no sea el que viene en mi acta de nacimiento, pero si pudiera cambiármelo, me pondría Max sin pensarlo._

_La ojiazul continuó pensando que el capricho de aquel rubio no tenía fundamento. Pero al menos ahora ella pensaba que tal vez, el motivo por el que no le quería revelar su nombre no era por mero menosprecio. Permaneció unos instantes meditando que tan ciertas podrían ser las palabras de aquel niño._

_- Mira, para que las cosas sean más parejas, no me digas tu nombre y dime como te gustaría que yo te llamara a ti. – Exclamó el ojimaple algo emocionado – Así estaremos a mano._

_Karen escuchó esto y recordó la triste experiencia que tuvo cuando recién entró a Wammy._

_- ¡Tonto! Yo amo mi nombre. ¿Cómo puedes creer que voy a preferir que se me llame de otra manera?_

_- "Sin importar como te llame la gente, tú seguirás siendo la misma." ¿No?_

_- Sí. Y es por eso que no tiene ningún caso. Además, yo nunca he permitido que los demás me llamen de forma distinta porque a diferencia de ti, me gusta como me llamo._

_- Pues conmigo vas a tener que hacer una excepción, ya que no pienso llamarte "pelirroja" todo el tiempo y sería una falta de respeto que yo supiera tu nombre y tú no el mío._

_La linda jovencita suspiró de resignación._

_- La verdad es que yo vivo en un orfanato donde a los niños se les llama a través de seudónimos. A pesar de eso, soy la única allí que no tiene uno y todos me llaman por mi nombre aunque yo no conozca el suyo. Así que si realmente quieres que yo te llame así, no hay problema, lo respeto. Si me molesté, fue por que trataste de mentirme en lugar de explicarme._

_- Gracias. Pero sigo pensando que sería divertido que te llamara con otro apodo para estar parejos._

_- Ya te expliqué que no es necesario. Mi nombre es…_

_- ¡NO OIGO, NO OIGO, SOY DE PALO…! – gritó el rubio para impedir que la pelirroja le revelara su nombre._

_- ¡Dije que mi nombre es…!_

_- ¡QUE NO OIGO, NO OIGO, SOY DE PALO!_

_- ¡Te estoy diciendo que me llamo…!_

_- ¡NO OIGO, NO OIGO, NO IOGO, NO OIGO, NO OIGO, NO IOGO, NO OIGO, NO OIGO, NO IOGO, NO OIGO, NO OIGO, NO IOGO…! – continuó gritando el rubio con todas sus fuerzas mientras tapaba con sus dedos sus oídos y movía la cabeza de derecha a izquierda para disentir._

_La rabia se apoderó por vez primera de la pelirroja. Su tranquilidad y seriedad se desquebrajaron poco a poco y con cada grito del otro niño, hasta que casi por instinto, terminó por impactarle su puño en el rostro su puño, derribándolo al piso._

_- ¡Ya guarda silencio! – fue la primera vez en su vida que golpeó a alguien. Una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se sintió muy mal y se arrepintió de haberse dejado llevar._

_El rubio por tener los ojos cerrados no se percató y cayó al piso al recibir la trompada, con esto, el ojimaple dejó de gritar. Se sobó adolorido el rostro en el piso, y la ojiazul al ver lo que había hecho, se acercó y apenada le ayudó a levantarse._

_- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó avergonzada – Lo lamento, no debí dejarme llevar por el enfado._

_El pequeño rubio solo se rió divertido._

_- Ja ja ja… ¡No creí que fueras bipolar!_

_- ¿Qué? – gritó sorprendida._

_- Ahora que lo pienso.… Si tuvieras orejas de Nekomimi y el pelo rosa, ¡serías idéntica a Lucy!_

_- ¿A quien…?_

_- Mira. Hasta tienes el mismo flequillo y el encaje del rostro. – el ojimaple le acarició el cabello y su fina cara._

_- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – Se exasperó de nuevo – No te golpeé tan fuerte como para que ahora actúes con incoherencia._

_- Ahora que lo pienso, te verías muy linda con orejas de gatita. – le sonrió con sinceridad y cariño._

_- ¿Qué…?_

_El rubio se terminó de incorporar solo y caminó alrededor de la pelirroja, mirándola con detenimiento._

_- ¡Ya sé! – Chasqueó los dedos con emoción – Tu manera de moverte y sentarte, tu voz, sueles aparentar ser dulce aunque cuando te enojas sacas las garras y eres de temer… ¡Tú eres como una linda gatita (Kitty)! ¡Ese será tu nombre para mí! – volvió a sonreír con emoción._

_- ¡Qué sandeces estás diciendo! Yo no soy una…_

_- ¡Kitty…!_

_- ¡No! Mi nombre es…_

_- ¡NO IOGO, NO OIGO! ¡NO OIGO NADA! ¡LA, LA, LA, LA, LA…! – Volvió a gritar, tapándose los oídos y dándose a la fuga._

_- ¡No huyas! – la pelirroja volvió a enfurecerse y comenzó a perseguir al ojimaple._

_- ¡No! Porque si me dejo me vas a arañar y morder, Kitty…_

_- ¡Que no me llamo Kitty!_

_- ¡Kitty, Kitty, Kitty… KITTY!!_

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

La bella pelirroja abrió los ojos y dejó de recordar. Encaró a los tres mayores y a su compañero Aarón, y resignada, susurró en voz tan queda que apenas se alcanzó a escuchar su respuesta:

- Kitty…

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó Price al no estar seguro de haber oído bien. Todos al igual que él, esperaron que ella ratificara.

- Dije "Kitty". Si me van a tener que llamar de otra manera, llámenme así. – desvió la mirada al piso. Apenas y pudo decirlo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

- ¿Kitty? – volvió a preguntar Price.

- Sí… Kitty…

De repente, uno de los presentes dio un respiro de contención de risa y todos voltearon hacia él.

- Puff… … … - se llevó las manos a la boca y dejó caer al piso la lata de refresco que recién se había terminado – ju, ju, ju… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – y terminó estallando en una irritante y ruidosa carcajada. Era tanta la risa que se tocaba el vientre del dolor - ¡¡KITTY!! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Igual que esa gata blanca y cabezona de las mochilas! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Aarón se quedó estupefacto. Queeny se irritó y le gritó a su hermano que dejara de burlarse. Rock continuó carcajeándose y cayó al suelo de la risa, golpeando el suelo una y otra vez. Price permaneció ensimismado, pensando en el nombre calve de su amiga; "Kitty… ¡Suena muy lindo!" concluyó y sonrió bobamente sin prestar atención a lo demás. Kitty se enfureció enormemente y se levantó para acercarse al trigueño.

- ¡Cállate! – Gritó al ojiverde que aún continuaba riendo en el piso como loco – "¡Eres igual de irritante que el otro estúpido de Max!" – pensó, y si dar aviso o advertencia, le conectó un descomunal puntapié en el rostro. Como resultado, un grito adolorido y un hilo de sangre brotaron de Rock, y este, finalmente dejó de carcajearse.

Todos miraron con asombro la agresiva reacción de la linda pelirroja, y aquella sala de estancia enmudeció por unos momentos.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

La noche por fin había llegado. Dos jóvenes detectives contemplaban las estrellas, sentados en la terraza del enorme orfanato. Aquel día estuvo lleno de trabajo. Era justo relajarse un poco después de tantas sorpresas.

- Esa mocosa… - fanfarroneó el ojiverde mientras se tocaba su parchada y aún adolorida nariz – Juro que me las va a pagar. Esa patada me sacó mucha sangre.

- Tú te lo buscaste. – sonrió Price despreocupadamente y sin dejar de ver al cielo.

El ojiverde torció los labios de enojo y trató de olvidar ese incidente para ya no amargarse. Recordó que desde que había llegado no había encendido su NaNoToP y que estaba esperando un mensaje importante. Asumiendo que dicho mensaje ya debía de haberle llegado, sacó su aparato de su estuche y lo encendió. Efectivamente, tenía un mensaje de Watari que le había llegado hace horas. Lo abrió para leerlo. Sus ojos soberbios brillaron de alegría cuando averiguó la noticia.

- Lo sabía. Finalmente pude concluir el caso del fraude bancario.

- ¿En serio? – El ojinegro volteó algo emocionado – Eso significa que tu sospechoso resultó sí ser el culpable, ¿no es así?

- Sí… - musitó con soberbia y alegría – El señor William Spencer, de 46 años de edad, él fue quien en un principio había planeado todo esto. Solo necesitaba las pruebas necesarias y explicar que había ocurrido con el dinero. Y gracias a eso, pude encontrar al otro responsable del crimen. Watari me dejó un mensaje informándome que la policía pudo confirmar mis argumentos y procedieron esta tarde a arrestarlo. Esta vez sí será enviado a juicio junto con el dueño del casino que lo extorsionó.

- Ya veo… - el ojinegro sonrió y esperó a que su amigo le contara a detalle los detalles del caso…

_El secreto para demostrar la responsabilidad del señor Spencer, era el rastrear los diez millones de dólares que se había robado del banco. Al principio estuve confundido al no poder encontrar algún depósito sospechoso de dinero en alguna cuenta de un banco a nombre suyo o de un conocido. La conclusión más obvia era que él aún no había guardado el dinero. Pero como ya había dicho antes, el secreto para poder incriminar de nuevo al señor Spencer era el explicar la causa que lo había orillado a cometer ese crimen. Así que me puse a investigar su vida para encontrar algún acto sospechoso. Entonces me encontré con esto: Hace unos meses, durante sus vacaciones, el señor Spencer había viajado a Las Vegas y se había hospedado en el famoso Casino-Hotel "Royal". Hackeé su registro de ganancias. Ahí me encontré con un dato bastante interesante. El diez de febrero se registró una cuantiosa cantidad de 10 millones de dólares como ganancia. El registro los marcaba como una ingreso reciente obtenido de una apuesta desinteresada entre un empresario excéntrico del extranjero y el dueño del casino. Pero aunque los registros lo indiquen, tal empresario nunca se detuvo en ese casino maloliente. Ellos solo trataban de lavar dicho dinero. Pero, ¿para qué ellos se prestarían para esta clase de movimientos? Investigué y encontré la clave: El señor Spencer había estado apostando durante sus vacaciones. Entonces, todo por fin tenía sentido. El señor Spencer había perdido una enorme cantidad de dinero en aquel casino. Se obsesionó y no admitió su derrota y continuó apostando hasta perder la enorme cantidad de diez millones de dólares, por lo que recurrió a robar el dinero a través de un fraude por Internet para evitar el desmérito y la vergüenza. Cuando entré a la base de datos de ese susodicho casino pude confirmar que había muchas cantidades de ingresos cuya justificación no me fue capaz de confirmar. Ese maldito casino es un nido de ratas que debe utilizarse para el lavado de dinero. Gracias a este insignificante caso fue que pude dar con ellos. Entonces solo tuve que notificarles a la policía sobre el depósito del dinero en aquel casino y sobre la conexión del señor Spencer con ellos para que volviera a ser el principal sospechoso. Ese sujeto fue muy astuto. Las pistas que dejó fueron prácticamente nulas y hasta aquí tuve que moverme sin pruebas contundentes. Watari me envió un mensaje confirmándome que la policía tras investigar al casino y arrestar a Spencer, consiguieron que este finalmente confesara bajo presión que él había robado el dinero para desaparecer la deuda que había obtenido en las apuestas. Todo lo había hecho bajo las amenazas del propietario del casino que le dio la oportunidad de conseguir el dinero bajo el chantaje de lastimar a su familia. A final de cuentas, él también tuvo la culpa por haber jugado tan irresponsablemente con su aguinaldo haber intentado solucionarlo a través de un crimen. Ha cometido homicidio, su castigo será muy severo. Pero el principal responsable fue ese maldito casino que lo extorsionó… me pregunto a cuantas personas más le habrá hecho esto. Aunque mi jurisdicción como Miles Gray se centra solo en New York, siento que el caso no estará ciento por ciento concluido hasta hundir a ese maldito casino y descubrir todos los actos ilegales en los que ha participado._

- No te preocupes. – Sonrió Price con alegría – Sí quieres puedo encargarme del resto. La verdad es que será algo difícil derrocar a ese casino si el dueño tiene influencias fuertes en el gobierno y algunos de ellos han participado junto con él en actos ilegales.

- Por el momento lo conveniente es esperar a que el señor Spencer sea juzgado y declarado culpable. Una vez que dé testimonio sobre el casino, será solo cuestión de tiempo para que investiguen formalmente a "Royal". Si tu teoría es correcta, ese casino nos puede llevar a desenmascarar a muchos políticos corruptos.

Ambos permanecieron viendo a las estrellas. El ojinegro divagó y pensó una y otra vez en su vieja amiga, quien en estos momentos se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente en su alcoba.

"Price…" pensaba la bella ojiazul una y otra vez con nostalgia, mientras recordaba en sueños todos aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos en Wammy. Una nueva etapa de su vida donde no habría marcha atrás estaba por comenzar para Kitty. Su vida ya no volvería a ser la misma. Ella está destinada a presenciar e intervenir en una terrible batalla que devolvería el caos al mundo.

CONTINUARÁ…

**PERFÍL DE PERSONAJES DE "LHN, LLN"**

**QUEENY**

Ahora es el turno de esta sensual y curvilínea agente de la INTERPOL. Si alguien lo recuerda, la primera aparición que tuvo fue… pues… ella salió haciendo… "eso" (risas). Sé que muchos podrán decirme: "¿Qué demonios tiene que ver esto con el fic?" Pues la respuesta es muy obvia: nada, lo puse porque me gustó mucho imaginármela haciéndolo (risas).

Ella es la segunda candidata a la sucesión de L. Es una despampanante pelinegra de piel bronceada y ojos verdes como las hojas de los árboles. Trabaja en la división de inteligencia e investigaciones en la INTERPOL. A su vez, es accionista de la fundación Wammy y representante del orfanato "The Roger's Children". Es conocida por ser capaz de comunicarse directamente con L, privilegio que supuestamente solo comparte con Watari. De ahí que ella sea muy solicitada y conocida por la ICPO y otras fuerzas policíacas. A menudo sirve de intermediaria entre L y la policía. Pero nadie sabe que en realidad ella es una subordinada directa del detective y una de sus herederos. Es hermana melliza de Rock (la mayor). Nuca ha estado interesada en quedarse con el puesto de L, ella solo quiere luchar por la justicia y ser útil a su modo. A pesar de ello, se le conoce por ser la mujer que ha estado más cerca de convertirse en la sucesora primaria.

Para describir su personalidad, hace falta verla de los tres polos que maneja: Por un lado, como persona, se le conoce por ser una mujer extremadamente amable y dulce con los que le rodean. Es comprensible y sabe como hacer entrar en razón a aquellos que han caído en la desesperación o la ira. Como agente de policía es extremadamente responsable y metódica. Odia la indisciplina, la impuntualidad y la negligencia, por lo que siempre se asegura de que sus subordinados acaten las ordenes al pie de la letra. Es fiel partidaria del trabajo en equipo y sola de atribuye el rol de líder cuando siente que es necesario que alguien tome el control. Como hermana de Rock, la pobre ha tenido que soportar las calamidades de su hermano, quien a diferencia de ella, es rebelde y tiende a actuar por su cuenta sin hacer caso de los demás. De ahí que constantemente tenga enfrentamientos violentos (más no físicos, que conste) con su hermano, quien no está dispuesto a recibir órdenes de nadie y prefiere hacer las cosas a su ritmo y criterio. A pesar de su carisma, cuando a Queeny se le consigue sacar de su juicio, deja salir su fuerte y agresivo temperamento. Esto obviamente, ocurre la mayoría de las veces que tiene que tratar a Rock.

Su pasatiempo favorito es socializar con gente del sexo opuesto. Debido a su carisma y hermoso físico, esto le resulta totalmente fácil. Coquetear y atraer la atención de los galanes es su fuerte y ha llegado a tener encuentros casuales con muchos hombres solteros y codiciados. Conoce a la perfección los detalles y comportamientos que enloquecen a los varones. Su vanidad se alimenta cuando se siente deseada por alguien.

- O sea que es una…

(El autor se ve obligado a conectarle un fuerte coscorrón a cierto rubio irrespetuoso)

- ¡Hay! ¡Yo solo iba a decir ninfómana!

Actualmente mantiene una relación formal con un joven y apuesto agente del FBI que conoció durante un caso. A pesar de que muchos en la policía pueden ponerse en contacto con L a través de ella, ningún mafioso se ha atrevido a raptarla o utilizarla para dar con el detective, ¡pues temen que con eso solo conseguirían ganarse a un fuerte enemigo!

Por último, cabe mencionar que desde pequeña, ha tenido una habilidad destacable: cuando toca a una persona, es capaz de tener premoniciones respecto a ella. Esto es algo que ella no puede controlar y que la mayoría de las veces no le toman importancia por estar fuera de la lógica.

**Nombre Real: **(Tampoco me dan ganas de revelarlo todavía n nU)

**Fecha de nacimiento: **23 de noviembre de 1999.

**Características físicas:** 1.71 de estatura (sin tacones xD), 57 Kg. Ojos verdes clorofila. Cabello negro azabache, ondulado y hasta por debajo de los hombros, medidas: 89-58-91, piel tersa y de color trigo. Muy sensual en su figura, gestos (siempre que no esté enojada) y movimientos.

**Lugar de nacimiento: **Sevilla, España.

**Comida favorita: **Pollo, frutas frescas, vino tinto.

**Acerca de ella: **Tuvo su primera vez al cumplir los 15 años y…

- ¿¡Eso que #&(/)! Tiene que ver con la historia!?

- Nada. Pero se supone que estoy hablando de ella. Ejem… Como decía: Fue con su profesor de…

- ¿¡Qué!!

- ¡Ya deja de interrumpirme! Fue con su profesor de álgebra, quien era un apuesto y maduro hombre. Al principio su relación era meramente alumna-maestro hasta que…

- ¡Ya cállate! ¡No voy a permitir que destruyas el fic contando cosas que no van al caso! ¿¡Es que no les tienes piedad a los lectores!? ¡En vez de avanzar con el argumento te la pasas escribiendo idioteces y…!

- ¡NO OIGO, NO IOGO, SOY DE PALO…!

- ¡ARGGGG! No me ignores. ¡Te estoy diciendo que…!

- ¡NO IOGO, NO IOGO, NO IOGO NADA!! ¡LALALALALALALA!

(Para Desgracia de Anim, el susodicho rubio encuentra en el piso una libreta negra, de la que se sirve para agarrar a libretazos en la cabeza al autor)

- ¡Basta (libretazo)…! ¡Esta es (libretazo)… la última (libretazo)… vez (libretazo)… que me acompañas (libretazo)… en los omakes de los capítulos (libretazo)…!

**Representa: **(Así es, señoras y señores) La lujuria.


	14. CAP 12: Namikawa

En el capìtulo anterior: Se celebra una pequeña reuniòn entre los nuevos candidatos y los actuales herederos de L. En esta, se indica a Karen que de ahora en adelante deberà portar un nombre clave como todos los demàs. A regañadientes ella accede y decide que su seudònimo serà "Kitty".

* * *

LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO.

CAPÍTULO 12: NAMIKAWA

Se trataba del primer día de entrenamiento para Aarón y Karen. Ayer se les dijo que el resto de las explicaciones serían dadas en el cuartel de investigaciones. Ambos aprendices se levantaron temprano y fueron llevados en auto por Queeny a Central Park, donde se encontraba aquel edificio.

Los neoyorquinos no tenían idea de que era realmente aquel enorme rascacielos. Era conocido por la mayoría como un bloque gubernamental utilizado por la policía. En realidad, ese enorme sitio era donde presumiblemente L y sus aprendices se servían para investigar y dar seguimiento a los casos. Más de ciento cincuenta pisos, la mayoría vacíos, pero siempre preparados para ser utilizados; un sistema de seguridad a base de electromagnetismo que evitaba que se pudiera rastrear o interferir los aparatos electrónicos y la comunicación dentro del lugar; una enorme Antena de comunicación vía satélite y un amplio hangar que puede albergar hasta tres helicópteros en la azotea. Todo esto y más, contenía el imponente rascacielos.

Pese a lo que se pudiese suponer, el personal que habitaba en él era muy reducido. Casi todas las funciones de mantenimiento se hacían de manera automatizada. La persona que pasaba más tiempo en aquél sitio, cuidando de él, era el mayor asistente y mano derecha del detective conocido como "L": Un hombre de identidad también desconocida que se hacía llamar Watari. Él se encargaba de vigilar y controlar la entrada y salida de cualquier individuo al edificio. Los únicos que tenían el permiso de entrar y salir por si solos eran Price, Queeny y Rock. No obstante, algunas partes del lugar estaban totalmente restringidas para ellos y al parecer solo Watari sabía que había en ellas. Watari también era el principal vinculo entre la policía del mundo y L. Y era a través de esta fortaleza que servía de tutor e intermediario entre uno y otros.

"Este lugar es impresionante." Pensaba el ojigrís mientras ponía atención en cada uno de los retenes y sistemas de seguridad por los que se debía de pasar. De hecho, los tres primeros pisos del edificio eran utilizados para controlar el acceso a través de un conjunto de puertas automatizadas que eran abiertas una por una después de que la otra se cerraba. Era un alivio que el elevador te permitía omitir gran parte de todos estos retenes cuando se iba de salida.

Tras terminar de pasar los tres primeros pisos, Queeny y sus acompañantes tomaron uno de los cuatro elevadores panorámicos. Comenzaron a subir piso tras piso y a una velocidad considerable.

- Esta es nuestra base de operaciones. – la sensual trigueña explicaba a detalle a los nuevos aprendices – Aquí se reúne la mayor tecnología disponible que se utiliza para la investigación de casos criminales. A través de nuestra supercomputadora se puede acceder a casi cualquier base de datos del mundo, y es casi imposible que alguien pudiera sabotearla desde afuera. El personal que habita aquí es limitado y no cualquiera tiene acceso a los lugares más importantes. Dado que L solo resuelve algunos cuantos casos que son de su interés, es probable que la capacidad verdadera de este sitio nunca haya sido utilizada por completo. A final de cuentas, no ha habido un solo caso que L no haya llegado a resolver.

Llegaron al sexagésimo piso. Las puertas automáticas del elevador se abrieron y llegaron a una enorme sala, cuyas paredes blancas y limpias eran invadidas por el silencio. Queeny, el pálido niño de anteojos y la linda pelirroja avanzaron unos pasos. Quedaron frente a una enorme puerta metálica. La trigueña, antes de entrar, les sentenció:

- Tal y como L había acordado. Kitty, serás puesta a prueba junto con Aarón durante cuatro semanas. Durante ese tiempo, deberás obedecer cada una de las órdenes que se te den y mostrar el mayor interés posible, y el mismo L decidirá si realmente así lo hiciste o intentaste pasarte de lista. Si no consiguieras llenar las expectativas de L, serás devuelta inmediatamente a Londres. Si por el contrario, logras aprobar el entrenamiento, serás libre y podrás elegir entre regresar a Wammy's, o quedarte y continuar con tu entrenamiento. Pero ten mucho cuidado, si L llegase a sospechar que no te involucraste lo suficiente o trataste de ocultar tus verdaderas facultades durante las primeras cuatro semanas, entonces serás retenida por tiempo indefinido en New York hasta que te decidas a desempeñarte tal y como se te había pedido. Así que no intentes reprobar los exámenes a propósito para regresar a Londres pronto. Aún si pasas o no, podrás volver. Lo importante en este caso es tu actitud.

Kitty asintió levemente. En lo más profundo de su mirada se alcanzaba a ver que aún desconfiaba y Queeny pudo notarlo. A pesar de ello, la trigueña no le reclamó nada.

"Así que puedo regresar a Londres aunque califique. Y si intento pasarme de lista, L me retendrá como castigo. Pues sabe que lo último que quiero en estos momentos es estar aquí. ¿Acaso cree que haciendo que me involucre con su circo hará que cambie de opinión y opte por quedarme? No. Aquí hay una trampa aún más grande…" meditó con sagacidad la ojiazul.

- En cuanto a ti, Aarón: - la bella mujer se dirigió al pelinegro – Tal y como L lo había acordado, se te permitirá ponerte a prueba junto a Kitty. El entrenamiento no tiene una duración determinada y va de acuerdo al desempeño de los candidatos. Una vez que pasen las cuatro semanas y se haya decidido sobre la situación de Kitty, se resolverá también tu situación de acuerdo a lo que se suscite: Si Kitty consigue la conformidad de L y esta decide continuar, entonces te quedarás siempre y cuando hayas mostrado un rendimiento igual o superior al de ella. En ese caso, ambos continuarán con su prueba para convertirse en sucesores. No te preocupes por el puesto. Tanto podrían quedarse los dos como a final de cuentas podrían regresar ambos a Wammy's. Además, creo que ya debes de saber que a final de cuentas, la mayoría de los candidatos renuncian y se marchan.

- Eso no sucederá conmigo, señorita Queeny. – respondió el ojigrís con naturalidad y total confianza – Mi mayor anhelo siempre ha sido involucrarme con el oficio de L. Es aquí donde pertenezco.

- Una cosa más: – la ojiverde se apresuró a continuar y una sonrisa medio maliciosa pasó fugazmente por su rostro – Si Kitty no consigue llenar las expectativas de L y tú consigues mostrar mayor capacidad, automáticamente pasarás a tener su puesto y te quedarás a continuar el entrenamiento. Pero si Kitty llegase a desobedecer a L o a cohibirse en las pruebas como suele hacerlo en Wammy's, ella será retenida por tiempo indefinido mientras que tú serás devuelto a Londres en lugar suyo.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¿¡Qué!? – el pelinegro y la jovencita exclamaron casi al unísono.

- Tal como lo oyen. Una vez que las cuatro semanas de prueba terminen, L determinará si Kitty realmente cumplió con su parte del trato y se desempeñó adecuadamente. Si ella trata de engañarnos tú pagarás los vidrios rotos. Recuerda que esta oportunidad no se te debía dar aún. No obstante, L decidió exentarte y esta es la condición que puso. A partir de este momento ustedes son rivales. Si Kitty llega a quedar muy por encima de ti, L no te permitirá quedarte aunque ella te ceda su lugar y renuncie. Tienes que superarla o al menos quedar cerca de ella para que L te permita continuar aquí. Pero si Kitty tratara de cohibirse para ayudarte, lo único que conseguirá con ello es hacerte perder tu oportunidad. No crean que, van a ganar algo si tratan de cederle el puesto al otro por compañerismo. L no tolerará que intenten engañarlo. A partir de estos momentos se decidirá de acuerdo a sus actitudes y talento mostrados. Es por ello que L no tolerará que intenten pasarse de listos después del favor que les hizo a ambos.

"Lo sabía…" pensó la chica de cabellos carmesí. "L se anticipó a la posibilidad de que yo trataría de ayudar a Aarón y planeó esto para dejarme entre la espalda y la pared. Si yo paso su prueba, es probable que entonces decida regresar a Aarón a Londres si este queda muy debajo de mí. Es por eso que previó que yo trataría de cohibirme para darle a él también la oportunidad de quedarse. Eso pasa a probar que solo permitió venir a Aarón para tratar de encajonarme a través de él. Se dio cuenta de eso desde el momento que quise ayudarlo. Si llego a tratar de hacer que Aarón se quede en lugar mío y me descubre, yo me quedaría más tiempo como castigo pero Aarón sería devuelto. Pero si me esfuerzo y consigo pasar la prueba y Aarón no, no me servirá de nada rechazar el cargo, pues de todas maneras Aarón no podría quedarse bajo la excusa de que no cubrió las expectativas de L y también será devuelto. Esto es una trampa. Si yo "le gano" a Aarón, L podrá alegar que él no pudo llenar sus expectativas y lo mandará de regreso. Si al contrario, Aarón "me gana", entonces L podrá espetar que fue porque yo me dejé ganar para que Aarón se quedara y entonces me retendría más tiempo mientras que al pobre de Aarón lo mandaría de vuelta a Wammy's. La única alternativa posible sería que ambos empatáramos y pasáramos el examen. Pero no será tan fácil lograrlo sin que ese sinvergüenza declare que hicimos trampa."

"Aarón no es ningún tonto. De seguro… él también debe de entender lo que esto significa. Ese desgraciado de L lo trajo hasta aquí solo para asegurarse de que yo viniera y está dispuesto a utilizarlo con tal de que yo coopere. Y ahora mandó a que se nos dijera esto para hacer presión en ambos y conseguir que Aarón se asegure no solo de vencerme sino también de vigilarme y evitar que intente engañarlo. Aarón… no te desesperes…" La jovencita había volteado donde Aarón y ambos se miraron con recelo. Ambos entendían a la perfección la treta que les habían tendido y ahora se encontraban acorralados.

"No tengo miedo" reflexionaba Aarón. "Sé que puedo ganarle a Karen… pero si esa impertinente llega a cometer una imprudencia, yo terminaré pagando al igual que ella las consecuencias. L mandó a decir esto porque sabe que yo estoy dispuesto a todo para quedarme. Ahora no tengo alternativa más que asegurarme yo mismo que Karen se esfuerce. Sé que puedo vencerla, pero si lo hago parecerá que ella me lo permitió, y si paso el examen pero pierdo ante Karen y ella renuncia, parecerá que ella lo hace para dejarme su puesto y entonces L me regresará a Londres. Si empatamos y ella renuncia, también se verá sospechoso y L podrá alegar que nos pusimos de acuerdo para empatar. La única alternativa en la que yo podría quedarme es…"

"La única manera segura de que Aarón se quede es…"

"_Es que ambos pasemos el entrenamiento con calificaciones casi perfectas y que ambos decidiéramos permanecer y competir el uno con el otro…solo así no habrá manera de que puedan alegar que hicimos trampa" _– Concluyeron ambos genios.

- Señorita Queeny… - murmuró Aarón.

- ¿Sí…?

- El que Kitty quiera o no cooperar me tiene sin cuidado. Mis resultados serán buenos o malos sin importar que contraste den con los de mi compañera. L debe entender eso mejor que nadie. Karen no necesita "ayudarme" inhibiendo su talento.

"¡Bien dicho Aarón!" pensó con entusiasmo la ojiazul y se apresuró a hablar: - Así es. Yo no necesito hacer esas tonterías. Porqué estoy segura que Aarón es un buen candidato. Por mi parte, yo únicamente debo preocuparme por mí misma y no creo ni por un segundo que L pueda disponer de nuestros destinos como a él le plazca.

La sensual trigueña sonrió y soltó una leve risilla al ver la determinación de las respuestas de los candidatos a sucesores.

- Sí. Es exactamente la actitud que L dijo que tomarían. Sin importar nada, lo último en que deben pensar en estos momentos es en evaluaciones.

Ambos jovencitos se asombraron al oír a Queeny y también sonrieron.

- Es mejor que entremos. Nos están esperando. – la bella ojiverde encaminó de vuelta a Aarón y Kitty donde aquella enorme puerta metálica. La puerta automáticamente se abrió tras unos segundos de espera, y Kitty observó la enorme y oscura sala.

Entre las luces de los incontables monitores que había en las paredes del sitio, se divisaba la silueta de un alto y fornido hombre al que se fueron acercando al entrar al cuarto. Tal hombre los miró aproximarse, y Kitty, al divisar finalmente el rostro del sujeto, abrió sus ojos como platos de la impresión y se quedó estupefacta por unos momentos.

- Tú… ¿Tú eres L…?

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

- ¡Pásame el balón! – gritó con euforia la chica

- ¡Sí…!

Era mediodía y el partido improvisado de básquetbol que se daba en aquel terreno baldío estaba en su clímax. Probablemente solo quedaba tiempo para una jugada más.

- ¡Anna! – la chica consiguió dar un largo pase a su compañera a pesar de la dura marca que estaba recibiendo. La joven jugadora amateur lo recibió pero fue marcada por otra chica inmediatamente.

- No te será tan fácil. – sentenció con un tono desafiante.

Anna sonrió disgustada y se dispuso a tratar de escaparse de su marca personal. Retrocedió unos pasos y a corrió hacia el extremo del terreno, en un intento para deshacerse de la joven que le bloqueaba y avanzar hacia la canasta. Pero aquella adolescente era muy veloz.

- ¡Anna! – gritó una compañera que se acercó corriendo – No seas individualista y pásamela.

- ¡Sí…!

Ante esto, la oponente de la chica se preparó para interceptar el pase y se colocó entre Anna y su compañera. La astuta joven aprovechó y se escapó a toda velocidad con el balón.

"Ilusa." Pensó Anna con malicia al ver que ella había caído en su trampa. La joven rival trató de alcanzarla, pero era demasiado tarde. Anna saltó con todas sus fuerzas y valiéndose de su estatura para tirar el balón desde fuera del área de tiro. Para cuando la otra chica llegó donde ella, el balón ya iba camino al aro. Con una precisión hermosa, el esférico entró en él.

- ¡Tres puntos! – gritó la joven que hacía de arbitro.

- ¡Yes…! – Anna hizo un ademán de victoria con su brazo y sonrió.

Con esto, el marcador quedaba 70-51 a favor del equipo donde se encontraba la diestra tiradora de tres, y el partido estaba a escasos veinte segundos de terminar.

El partido se reanudó y el equipo contrario preparó un contraataque desesperado. Anna se colocó debajo de la canasta a esperarlas mientras sus dos compañeras trataron de detenerlas desde media cancha. No pudieron, y el trío oponente llegó donde el aro. Pero en ese momento, Anna aprovechó y le robó el balón al contrincante. Dio un pase largo a su compañera y corrió a toda velocidad al orto extremo de la cancha. Fue la primera en llegar y recibió el pase de su amiga con maestría para después tirar desde fuera de la zona de tiro y anotar otra canasta de tres puntos.

- ¡Yeah! – exclamó emocionada la linda jovencita.

El partido terminó. El equipo donde se encontraba aquella linda y enérgica adolescente de cabello negro azulado ganó con una considerable ventaja de 22 puntos.

- Anna, te dije que no fueras tan individualista. – reclamó algo molesta la joven compañera de la chica.

- Lo lamento, pero todos se dieron cuenta que querías que te pasara el balón cuando lo gritaste, tontita. – la esbelta muchacha contestó y guiñó pícaramente el ojo – Pero gracias a eso, pude hacerle una finta a esa tipa.

El grupo de chicas llevaban toda la mañana practicando, por lo que decidieron terminar por este día. Anna caminó donde había dejado su mochila y de ahí sacó sus elegantes y pequeños anteojos para ponérselos. Se despidió de sus amigas y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad de regreso a su casa.

La jovencita era poseedora de una condición física envidiable. Era por ello que siempre estaba llena de energía. A pesar de no tener más de 17 años de edad, su estatura la hacía ver en ocasiones mayor. Aunque eso no pasaba muy seguido debido a su forma de vestir tan juvenil: Tenis deportivos especiales para jugar Básquet, una pantalonera negra o de color oscuro y una playera sin mangas que dejaba entrever su ombligo era el atuendo que usaba siempre que le era posible.

_Mi nombre es Anna Namikawa. Hace poco cumplí los 17 años de vida, lo curioso es que, a pesar de ser tan joven, mido alrededor de 1.75. Es por ello que me fascina jugar básquetbol y otros deportes más. Toda mi vida me la he pasado viviendo en San Francisco al lado de mi padre y mis hermanos mayores._

La esbelta jovencita llegó corriendo a una lujosa y enorme mansión. El tamaño de aquel domicilio era imponente. El guardia que cuida la entrada al jardín de la mansión rápidamente la reconoció y le dejó entrar. Inmediatamente dio aviso de la llegada de la joven por radio. Anna continuó corriendo por todo el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la gran mansión, donde el mayordomo ya la estaba esperando.

- Señorita Anna…

- Ya te he dicho una y mil veces que solo me digas Anna y ya.

- Lo lamento. Yo solo quería informarle que su padre se encuentra en su oficina y desea hablar con usted.

Anna sonrió amargamente y se puso ligeramente nerviosa. Pues su padre era un hombre muy ocupado y cuando este quería hablar personalmente con ella, significaba claramente que se encontraba en aprietos.

_Mi abuelo es el presidente de la corporación Yotsuba-USA, y es por ello que mi vida nunca ha sido sencilla. Mi padre actualmente ocupa un alto cargo dentro de la compañía y mi familia es una de las más adineradas del país. Todas esas cosas solo me han traído una vida llena de presiones. Simplemente, desearía tener una vida más tranquila y sin preocupaciones._

Resignada, caminó hasta llegar al estudio de su padre, ubicado en el tercer piso de la mansión, en el extremo este del mismo. Anna abrió la puerta sin preguntar primero y se encontró a su padre sentado en su escritorio y leyendo su periódico.

- Siéntate, Anna.

- Sí, papá.

_Es muy difícil llevar la vida que yo quiero. Ya que mi padre y el resto de mi familia temen por mi seguridad. La nieta del presidente de Yotsuba USA es sin duda un buen blanco para un secuestrador. Pero tampoco me parece tener que esconderme o ser rodeada de guardaespaldas cuando salgo. Mi vida está llena de privaciones por eso._

- Te escapaste de vuelta sin avisar. ¿Sabes el peligro al que te expones cuando haces eso?

Anna bajó la cabeza y no respondió. Pasado unos momentos de silencio, el padre de la mujercita continuó.

- ¿Realmente crees que ganas algo con tratar de salirte sin avisar? En cuanto sales, nuestros guardaespaldas se dan cuenta y me dan aviso. Luego, ellos te siguen adonde vallas, desde lejos para respetar tus deseos de sentirte libre. No obstante, el peligro al que te expones es muy grande y ellos lo saben. ¿Realmente es necesario que los hagas pasar por esto?

- Seee… - balbuceó burlonamente – Ya sé que esos tontos me siguen a todos lados, y lo odio. Realmente no tienen porqué hacerlo. Me harían un gran favor si…

- Guarda tu compostura, Anna.

- S-sí… - inmediatamente, la joven guardó silencio por miedo y respeto a su estricto padre.

- Ellos tienen la obligación de protegerte y tú lo sabes. Si te llega a pasar algo y ellos lo permiten, ten por seguro que yo mismo me encargaré de hundirlos por su negligencia. Y tú lejos de comprender la terrible carga que significa para ellos el cuidarte, les dificultas el trabajo con tus acciones.

- Lo lamento… - respondió la joven en voz baja y arrepentida.

- Yo sé que no es fácil el vivir de esta manera. Pero tampoco entiendo esa obsesión tuya por pretender ser una chica cualquiera y salir a juntarte con desconocidos. ¿Por qué no te gusta juntarte con otros jóvenes de tu clase? ¿Sabes qué impresión es la que estás dejando a la sociedad? Todo mundo piensa que eres una introvertida que no disfruta de socializar. ¿Qué pasaría si supieran que en realidad te la pasas vagando por los barrios bajos de la ciudad, juntándote con otras chicas que no tienen idea de quién eres realmente?

Anna se molestó y se sintió apenada al escuchar el tan enérgico y autoritario tono de voz de su padre. Si por ella fuera, lo dejaría hablando solo y se marcharía a su habitación. No tenía caso darle explicaciones. Todo lo que ella tratara de decirle sería usado en contra suya. Lo mejor en estos casos, era permanecer sumisa hasta que su padre terminara de hablar.

- Dentro de poco tu abuelo y yo asistiremos a una junta de la compañía en Japón. Dejaré órdenes a tus guardaespaldas para que no te permitan salir sola mientras esté ausente.

- ¡Pero papá…! – gritó escéptica la hija del empresario - ¡Si haces eso yo…!

- Si te permití que vagaras de vez en cuando – interrumpió con autoritarismo – fue para complacerte y hacer que ese capricho tuyo se disipara. Veo que cometí un grave error. La condición siempre fue que dieras aviso y llegaras a una hora establecida pero no lo has hecho. Cuando regrese de Tokio decidiré que haré contigo. Hasta entonces vas a permanecer adentro.

Anna apretó los puños y los dientes como contención de rabia. Si retaba más a su padre, solo conseguiría que este estuviera más decidido a prohibirle salir de casa. Permaneció nuevamente en silencio hasta recibir otra sentencia de su padre.

- Eso es todo. Puedes retirarte. – Finalmente concluyó el maduro hombre de negocios – Hoy en la tarde partiré a Tokio. Takenori se quedará a cargo tuyo.

- Sí…

El padre de la mujercita señaló hacia la puerta como indicación de que esta ya podía marcharse. Mirando hacia el suelo, la apesadumbrada jovencita se levantó del asiento y Salió del estudio.

Anna caminó por los pasillos con una furia que apenas y podía contener. Por muy grande que fuera el lugar donde vivía, a ella no le gustaba permanecer solamente allí.

- Takenori se encargará de mí… ¡Bah! – gruñía para si misma mientras caminaba por los pasillos – Pero si mi hermano está peor que yo. Casi nunca sale de su cuarto.

Finalmente llegó donde la habitación de su hermano y tocó la puerta.

_Tengo un hermano mayor. Su nombre es Takenori y tiene 21 años. Mi padre dice que por no juntarme con chicas de mi colegio ni asistir a las fiestas que organizan las familias de los amigos de mi abuelo, parezco una antisocial. Pero, mi hermano, él pasa todo su tiempo libre encerrado en su habitación. No me explico como no le dicen a él también._

¡Hermano, abre! – la adolescente tocó la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que recibiera respuesta.

- Está abierto, pasa. – una grave y calmada voz le contestó.

Anna entró. La habitación se encontraba oscura, casi por completo, de no ser por la tenue luz que emitía el monitor de la PC al fondo del cuarto. Ahí se encontraba sentado el hermano de la bella pelinegra, tecleando con gran rapidez en su ordenador.

_A pesar de todo, él es un gran genio de la informática. Todos en la familia esperan que él herede el consorcio de mi abuelo y de mi padre. Su talento para la programación es único. Ante todo esto, está el pequeño detalle de que su obsesión con las computadoras lo hacen un tanto introvertido y antisocial._

- Hermano, ¿ya supiste que papá y el abuelo se irán a Tokio? – preguntó Anna.

- Sí… ayer papá me lo dijo. – contestó su hermano sin desatender el ordenador.

- Y eso no es todo. Dijo que tendría prohibido salir mientras regresa. Me castigó por salir de casa sin avisar.

- Menudo problema en el que te has metido. Supongo que debe ser un problema practicar tú sola por más amplio que sea el jardín de la mansión…

- Ya lo sé. De todas maneras no tengo otra alternativa si no quiero dejar de estar en forma. – afirmó la jovencita con un tono semi burlón.

El joven hermano de Anna sonrió. Continuó ocupado en su PC, esperando a que su hermana continuara hablando.

- ¿Qué tanto haces? – la chica de ojos pardos se acercó a mirar con detenimiento el monitor.

- Estoy probando que tan bueno es el sistema de seguridad de la página web de la empresa de Papá… Oye, aprovechando que ya no vas a poder salir en todo el día, ¿Continuamos con las "clases" de hackeo?

- Tonto. – sonrió la joven con malicia - ¿No te das cuenta que para eso mismo vine?

_A decir verdad, mi hermano no es el único al que le fascina la informática. Cuando no estoy practicando deporte, a mí también me encanta navegar por el ciberespacio. Hace tiempo, descubrí que en el mundo virtual mi adorado hermano no es alguien ordinario. Descubrí que él es un hacker con una gran reputación. Desde ese entonces le pedí que me enseñara a mí lo que él sabe. Y gustoso aceptó a cambio de que guardara su secreto._

- Observa que fácil es entrar sin dejar rastro con el programa adecuado. Un verdadero hacker, sabe que su habilidad no viene de los programas de hackeo. Un verdadero hacker se distingue por su talento para programar y hacer sus propios programas y virus por sí mismo y en el momento justo. Un programa hecho por alguien más te puede servir en determinadas ocasiones. Pero siempre hay ocasiones en que te puedes encontrar con un problema diferente. Un hacker crea el programa adecuado para cada tarea y crea un virus distinto para cada jugarreta para hacer más difícil que le sigan el paso. Si solo sabes usar los programas de otros hackers, solo eres un maldito lamer.

_Nuestro padre fue el que ideó el empleo de la nanotecnología con fines comerciales y patentó con ello la creación del NaNoToP. Con ello evitó que la compañía Yotsuba cayera en la banca rota después del desmerito que sufrió por los rumores de que Kira había estado manipulándola. De ahí que la compañía de mi abuelo y de mi padre sea líder en la fabricación de hardware y equipo para cómputo. Es por eso que a mi hermano no le cuesta ningún trabajo hacerse de lo más reciente en hardware. Simplemente obtiene lo que quiere incluso antes de que salga al mercado. Es un hacker cuyos recursos lo ponen por encima de cualquier otro, y también su habilidad como programador es extraordinaria._

- ¿Y a qué viene todo ese sermón? – contestó Anna con extrema altanería - ¿Acaso mis programas no son buenos?

- ¿Programar, tú? Lo único que haces es transcribir mis comandos.

- Que mis programas sean parecidos a los tuyos no significa que los esté copiando. Después de todo soy tu aprendiz y es obvio que yo sea más o menos como tú.

- Silencio. Pon mucha atención en lo que hago.

El pelinegro sonrió sin dejar de ver al monitor. Ya había terminado hace tiempo de violar todos los candados de la página web de su propio padre y los había vuelto a restaurar sin dejar huella solo para que su hermana pudiera aprender aquella maniobra.

- Me sorprendes, hermanito. – dijo Anna algo admirada al ver las habilidades de su hermano – No por nada eres una leyenda. Supongo que es por eso que ahora me estás enseñando.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó algo confundido el joven programador.

- Cuando pases a tomar un puesto en la compañía, ya no serás capaz de dedicarte tanto tiempo a aterrorizar la red. ¿Acaso quieres que pase a tomar tu lugar para cuando ya no puedas estar todo el día en el ciberespacio? – le espetó a Takenori con altivez.

- No te creas tan importante, Anna. – respondió con una insolente sonrisa y sin voltear a verla – No eres la única aprendiz que tengo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó con escepticismo.

- Así es. La verdad es que tú le llevas aún mucha ventaja, pero ese chico, sí que tiene talento. Es el único que puede conmigo en los juegos de destreza en línea, y todos los programas que le he enviado hasta ahora los ha sabido dominar a la perfección.

- ¿No habías dicho que los que solo saben usar los programas ajenos son solo unos malditos lamers? – interrumpió la hermana menor con un toque de cinismo.

- Así es… - respondió sin inmutarse y aún concentrado en el monitor y el teclado – Pero… ese chico tiene un carácter muy especial. Tiene todo para volverse un hacker de cuidado. Lo supe desde el momento que lo conocí.

Hubo unos instantes donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada y solo se escuchaban los tecleados que Takenori daba a gran velocidad.

- Acaso… ¿Estás celosa…? – murmuró el joven con una mueca de sonrisa maliciosa.

- Por supuesto que no. – refunfuñó Anna – ¿Y se puede saber de dónde es tu amiguito ese?

- Pues, por su IP sé que se encuentra en Londres, pero en realidad, no sé mucho acerca de él. Por lo que me ha contado, debe tener como unos quince años y no tiene hermanos.

De pronto, el Messenger de Takenori dio aviso de un nuevo mensaje instantáneo. El joven hacker lo miró y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba:

"Max: El día que el suicidio se ponga de moda, el mundo se librará de todos los idiotas. Dice: Hola de nuevo, amigo."Era el mensaje que apareció.

"Hola Max." Contestó el hacker. "ya falta menos de una semana para que la fecha que estableciste en la carta cadena llegue. ¿No me digas que el virus se activará ese día?"

- Así que él fue el de la grandiosa idea del virus ese, ¿eh…? – dijo la hermana menor al observar la charla por MSN.

- Así es. Le ayudé porque quiero ver que tanto talento tiene para diseñar virus por sí solo.

"No. Te equivocas. El virus se activará mucho después. Esa fecha que puse no significa nada en realidad."

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

- ¿Tú eres L…? – preguntó incrédula la bella pelirroja al observar al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Queeny miraba a dicho hombre con naturalidad y Aarón permaneció igual de escéptico que Kitty al verlo.

- Te equivocas. No soy yo. – desmintió el enorme sujeto.

Se trataba de un maduro y robusto hombre de cabello rubio y corto. Vestía de traje y su porte a pesar de ser un hombre mayor era fresco y versátil. Tenía un físico envidiablemente conservado y vigoroso.

- Aarón, Kitty. Él es Watari. – aclaró la sensual trigueña – Él es el encargado de este edificio y la persona de mayor confianza para L. Cualquier duda que tengan sobre este lugar, él se las aclarará.

- ¿Así que, usted es Watari? – se apresuró a conversarle el delgado y blancuzco jovencito – Es todo un honor conocer al intermediario entre L y la policía mundial. Bueno, lo sería si realmente pudiese constatarme que se trata de usted.

- Es verdad. – continuó Kitty – No creo que L ya nos tenga tanta confianza como para mostrarnos a su mano derecha. Podría tratarse de un subordinado más.

- Quizás. Después de todo, la identidad de Watari es un misterio para la ICPO al igual que la de L. Tal vez yo no sea Watari. Pero eso no significa que no me encargue de hacer su trabajo.

Kitty y Aarón se miraron el uno al otro. El significado de aquella sentencia, la habían entendido a la perfección.

- Este es uno de los tantos centros de mando que hay en este edificio. – El maduro hombre continuó explicando – En él pueden tener acceso a una de las tantas terminales de la supercomputadora que alberga este centro de investigación. Nuestra base de datos tiene acceso a cualquier archivo policiaco o gubernamental. Su primera lección será enseñarles a aprovechar estos recursos mientras observan a sus superiores utilizarlos en la resolución de un caso en particular.

El dúo de genios inspeccionó en compañía de Queeny y Watari la enorme sala llena de monitores. La sensual mujer también les explicó que este cuarto era tan solo uno de las 20 terminales de la supercomputadora del sitio. Y que como era de esperarse, había un salón principal al que solo L y Watari podían tener acceso. Con una pequeña demostración, la ojiverde les enseñó a la ojiazul y al ojigrís de lo que era capaz de hacer la supercomputadora.

- Es increíble… - murmuró ensimismado Aarón al contemplar como se podía acceder a cualquier base de datos gubernamental con solo teclear una dirección.

- Hace tiempo, - explicó Queeny al muchacho de cabello rebelde – L consiguió un pacto con la ICPO para poder acceder a cualquier archivo criminal. Es por eso que esta computadora tiene acceso libre a todas las bases de datos policiales de los países incorporados a la ONU.

- ¿Qué hay de las bases de datos de las compañías privadas? – preguntó Kitty.

- Contamos con tecnología de punta que nos permite hackear y acceder a cualquiera de ellas, si llega a ser necesario en una investigación.

- ¿No les piden permiso? Es decir, si dicha organización se llegara a enterar, ¿No piden disculpas ni se meten en problemas? – cuestionó algo horrorizada la pelirroja, al ver la falta total de preocupación o de remordimiento en la segunda sucesora – O será que…

- Así es, Kitty. – se apresuró a contestar el crío de tez pálida – Ellos jamás tienen que pedirles disculpas porque jamás se llegan a enterar de la invasión a la privacidad que sufren.

- Pero que jovencitos tan sagaces. L no esperaría menos de ustedes. – La bella trigueña exclamó con suavidad y los observó.

Kitty permaneció calmada, aunque muy en el fondo no lo estuviera realmente.

"Debo aguantar y seguirles el juego. Al menos hasta que pueda hablar personalmente con L." Se repitió una y otra vez durante todo el tiempo que permaneció en aquel edificio.

El primer día de entrenamiento había llegado a su fin. Durante esa jornada, Aarón y Kitty aprendieron a utilizar los programas de acceso a la bases de datos globales y presenciaron a Queeny avanzar en la resolución de un caso relacionado a la transferencia fantasma de capital entre una compañía pirata y otra. Ahora, era momento de volver al orfanato. Un automóvil con la fachada de un taxi llegó por ellos y los llevó de vuelta a "Roger's". Karen se encontraba agotada. Por lo regular, ella solía tomar una siesta alrededor del medio día, y ahora, había pasado toda la tarde pegada a uno de tantos monitores aprendiendo lecciones básicas de hackeo. Eso, sumado al hecho de que su cuerpo aún no se acostumbraba al horario cinco horas atrasado de América, daban por resultado una sensación de fatiga en la bella jovencita de cabellos rojos carmesí.

- Hoy fue un día muy provechoso, señorita Queeny. – Aarón, como siempre suele hacer, se dispuso a alagar a su tutora – Le agradezco humildemente las atenciones que nos ha dado a Kitty y a mí. Solo tengo una pequeña duda. ¿Por qué el joven Price y su hermano Rock no pudieron acompañarnos hoy?

La preciosa y sensual trigueña apenas alcanzó a sonreír con un toque de amargura antes de contestar:

- Price tuvo que quedarse en el orfanato. Aparte de que tenía una junta importante con los benefactores, le había prometido a los niños pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos. Mientras que Rock… - la joven arqueó una ceja en señal de disgusto – él es un caso perdido. Siempre hace lo que se le da la gana. Le dije que me ayudara en cuanto pudiera, aunque fuera por unos momentos, pero jamás se presentó. De seguro llegó al edificio sin darme aviso y se encerró en una de las salas terminales a continuar con sus investigaciones él solo. No tiene remedio. – suspiró.

Finalmente estaban de regreso en el orfanato. Los encargados del lugar les dieron la bienvenida y les ofrecieron algo de cenar. Kitty se encontraba muy cansada, por lo que lo rechazó y pidió que le permitieran subir a su habitación. Aceptaron algo preocupados y le dijeron que podían llevarle la cena a su alcoba si quería. Kitty les agradeció y para quitárselos de encima, les dijo que les llamaría de ser necesario.

La linda candidata a sucesora subió cansada por las escaleras camino a su alcoba. Ya no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Cuando se dispuso a girar la perilla de la puerta, se percató de que esta se encontraba entreabierta. Confundida, se apresuró en abrirla y entrar.

- ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!? – gritó encolerizada al ver al moreno de ojos negros y piel canela recargado en la ventana abierta de la habitación.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos estudiar juntos en Wammy's? – preguntó como respuesta Price, como si su amiga de tiempos pasados no le estuviera reclamando con rabia –Ahora que lo pienso… siempre ibas tú a mi cuarto para pedirme que estudiáramos juntos. Jamás llegue a saber de que color eran las paredes de tu habitación. Bueno, - sonrió divertido y cerró los ojos – supongo que por simple lógica eran del mismo que el de las demás. Al menos que tú hubieras pedido que pintaran tu alcoba de otro color y…

- Deja de decir tonterías. – Kitty se acercó con un aire severo donde Price - ¿Crees que me puedes hacer creer que estás aquí por algo tan tonto como eso?

- Lo lamento.

- ¿Qué…?

Aquellas palabras sonaban tan puras, tan sinceras. Tan ciertas como solo podían ser, siendo pronunciadas por alguien como Price.

- Sé que ya dije eso muchas veces cuando llegaste. Pero no me canso ni me avergüenzo de decirlo. No hay justificación para lo que hice. Te dejé sola. Y por lo que veo, eso ya no va a tener remedio.

"Price. ¿Acaso tú sabes que yo tengo planeado regresar a Londres sin importar nada?"

- Dicen que los huérfanos no tenemos padres. Es cierto. Pero a cambio, ganamos muchos, muchos hermanos. Más hermanos de lo que los otros niños tienen. Es por eso que yo siempre me sentí feliz. Wammy era mi hogar, y tenía a muchos hermanos con quienes jugar y a los cuales querer. Entre ellos, estabas tú, mi hermanita que más cariño necesitaba de entre todos. Ahora que vivo en América, tengo a muchos otros hermanos a los cuales cuidar y querer. Pero los seres humanos solo tenemos dos brazos, y cuando recogemos algo, tenemos que soltar parte de lo que ya hemos recogido. No podemos cargar con todo. Tuve que soltar a mis hermanos de Londres para poder venir con otro hermano mío que me pidió un gran favor.

Por un momento, Kitty se sintió desconcertada ante las palabras del ojinegro.

- Ningún niño en Wammy 's o Roger's está obligado a aceptar ser candidato si no quiere. Si a final de cuentas me marché a USA, fue por decisión mía, no de L.

- Eso ya lo sé, idiota. – La pelirroja apretó los puños en lo que le gritó al moreno con fuerza.

- Lamento haberte tenido que dejar. No he dejado de extrañarte ni a ti ni a mis otros hermanos desde que me marché. Espero… que algún día puedas perdonarme.

La voz de Price se escuchaba tan sobria y sin embargo tan profundamente triste. Kitty escuchó al joven con la apariencia de que este la había conmovido. Pero rápidamente retomó su entereza y le espetó con frialdad:

- No… No puedo perdonarte… - La jovencita cerró los puños y volteó hacia otra parte. Price, que hasta ese momento estaba mirando por la ventana a las estrellas, volteó a ver a Kitty al escucharla.

- No puedo perdonarte… - la voz de la joven genio, que hasta ahora se había escuchado firme, empezó a quebrarse – Porque jamás te he condenado ni te recriminé nunca nada.

La bella jovencita volteó a ver a su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos. Corrió desconsolada hasta caer en los brazos calidos del bondadoso joven, que la envolvió en un consolante y tierno abrazo.

- ¡Price! – gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y su chillona voz se quebraba por los llantos y suspiros - ¡Te extrañé tanto…! – no paraba de llorar con la cabeza hundida en el pecho del moreno.

- Ya lo sé. Yo también te extrañé.

La voz de Price era simplemente dulce y reconfortante. Tal y como Kitty la recordaba. Así permanecieron unos instantes más. Y de repente, la pelirroja volteó con su rostro semi oculto por los mechones de cabello escarlata hacia su amigo.

- Kitty… yo… - Price se ruborizó un poco.

Una fuerte bofetada impactó al moreno de repente. Price apenas alcanzó a soltar un quejido. Dicha acción lo desconcertó. Kitty se alejó unos pasos y soltó una cínica sonrisa al ver la marca de su mano en la mejilla del ojinegro.

- Con esto ya estamos a mano. – dijo con un toque vanidoso.

- ¿Que no habías dicho que no me recriminabas nada?

- No de que te hayas ido. Pero me molestó mucho que no me contaras nada de lo que te estaba pasando. – la joven había recuperado su postura segura y altanera. No parecía salvo por la humedad de sus mejillas que hace unos instantes lloraba como bebé.

"Tan orgullosa como siempre." Pensó Price con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras observaba a Kitty.

- Las estrellas se ven fantásticas. – El apuesto moreno volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana - ¿Vienes?

- ¿Qué dices?

Price hábilmente salió de la habitación por la ventana y empezó a escalar por las paredes. Kitty, desconcertada, se acercó para seguirlo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Sígueme.

A la pelirroja no le era difícil trepar por los muros. Fácilmente logró seguir a Price hasta llegar al techo del orfanato. Allí, el joven detective invitó a Kitty a sentarse. La vista para ver las estrellas ahí era formidable. Todo un espectáculo. Permanecieron unos momentos observando en silencio hasta que Price decidió hablar:

- Todas las noches vengo a este lugar a contemplar el cielo. – dijo el moreno – Recuerdo que había ocasiones en que tú y yo veíamos las estrellas juntos. Siempre terminábamos compitiendo a ver quien identificaba antes… ¿Kitty?

El ojinegro se dio cuenta que su amiga se había quedado profundamente dormida. Price sonrió al ver el angelical rostro de la jovencita en estado de letargo y acarició levemente su rostro.

"No me equivoqué. Te convertiste en una linda jovencita. Como me hubiera gustado verte crecer."

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**PERFÍL DE PERSONAJES DE "LHMLLN"**

**ROCK.**

Llegó el turno de hablar de este cínico, sin vergüenza y cutre heredero de la dinastía de los detectives genios sabelotodo (risas).

Como ya se explicó en la historia, Rock es otro de los candidatos a la sucesión de L, el tercero en la línea de sucesión después de Price y su hermana Queeny. Tiene 25 años, pero se comporta como un rebelde chico de 17. A veces no me explico como es que se soporta a sí mismo (risas). ¿Verdad, Kitty?

- A mí ni me hables de ese tipo. – se acurruca en un sillón para dormir la siesta.

- ¡Kitty!

- ¡Ay! Lo siento… - mira al autor en silencio.

- Ok, y… ¿No piensas decir algo más?

- ¿Tengo que decir algo?

- Sí. Por eso te traje a que me acompañaras en este Omake. Vamos, di lo que se te ocurra, moléstame, interrúmpeme en el momento menos oportuno, úsame como Patiño para hacer reír a los lectores.

- Si quieres que te molesten, debiste traer a Max como siempre. – arquea una ceja.

- No, ese idiota siempre se pasa de la raya. Además, tú eres mi consentida. – sonríe con ridiculez.

(Karen lo ignora y se queda dormida.)

- Kitty… ¡Kitty!

- ¿Mm?

- Olvídalo… (Creo que esto no funcionará)

Tal y como él explicó, se pasa la mayoría del tiempo resolviendo casos criminales, utilizando la identidad del detective "Miles Gray", identidad que L le cedió. Aprovecharé este espacio para explicar más a detalle esto: En la serie, L utilizaba otras dos identidades para despistar a sus enemigos. Se hacía pasar por los otros dos mejores detectives del mundo para que aquellos que trataran de rastrearlo recurrieran a ellos y así él pudiera averiguar quien estaba detrás de él. Esas identidades eran: Herald Coil y Danuve. El tiempo ha pasado, y ahora, los tres mejores detectives del mundo son L, Danuve y Miles Gray. Herald Coil se retiró y ahora el segundo mejor detective es Danuve.

Rock es una persona bastante rebelde y descarada. Hace lo que se le da gana siempre y no le gusta trabajar en equipo. Pese a todo eso, es un habilidoso investigador. Trabaja solo y a su propio ritmo es capaz de resolver casos a un ritmo y precisión fascinantes. Es de los tres sucesores, el que pasa más tiempo enarenándose. Pese a su actitud egoísta e indisciplinada, se lleva bien con Price, al cual ve como un ejemplo a seguir por su talento detectivesco y un amigo. Con quien no se puede llevar en lo absoluto es con su hermana Queeny, quien siempre trata de reprenderlo y disciplinarlo (valla perdida de tiempo). Su objetivo es superar de una manera u otra a Price y convertirse en el heredero absoluto de L.

Hace años, antes de que Price apareciera, él era el segundo en la línea de sucesión de L y estaba por encima de su hermana Queeny. Nunca pudo llegar a ser el primero a pesar de su gran talento, debido a su manera de ser tan rebelde y poco cooperativa. Fue por una terrible negligencia que cometió por intentar resolver él solo un caso, que fue degradado un peldaño debajo de Queeny. En realidad, su talento para resolver crímenes es equiparable al de Price, es su actitud la que no lo ha dejado subir. A pesar de todo, sigue siendo el candidato más activo y con experiencia. Fue por eso L le concedió la identidad del detective Miles Gray.

Ahora, Rock utiliza su identidad para probarse a sí mismo ser digno heredero del nombre de L. Los resultados hablan por sí solos: decidió trabajar para la policía de New York y ayudarles a acabar con el crimen y la corrupción tan arraigada que había en la ciudad. Tras cinco años de combatir la delincuencia, consiguió que New York pasara a ser reconocida como "La ciudad más segura del mundo".

**Nombre real: **(Pues… No, este nombre tampoco lo puedo revelar n nU)

**Fecha de nacimiento: **24 de noviembre de 1999 (a pesar de que ella y Queeny son mellizos, él nació unos minutos después, Queeny nació antes de que fuera media noche y Rock le siguió pasadas las doce, por lo que sus fechas de cumpleaños son distintas).

**Características físicas: **1.79 de estatura. 69 kilogramos. Ojos verdes oscuros. Cabello negro azabache, semi rebelde y largo hasta llegarle a la nuca. Piel color trigo. Su rostro es apuesto y de él destaca su mirada agresiva y su nariz respingada.

**Lugar de nacimiento: **Sevilla España.

**Comida favorita: **La soda. Le gusta porque piensa que la cafeína y la glucosa que contiene le ayudan a mantenerse activo mientras investiga.

**Acerca de él:** Vive en el edificio que L utiliza como centro de investigación. Cuando no está investigando, se la pasa vagando y recorriendo la ciudad a toda velocidad en su motocicleta (¿qué es un rebelde sin moto? Pregunto yo).

**Representa:** La ira.


	15. CAP 13: Chocolate

En el capìtulo anterior: Kitty se reconcilia con Price. Se descubre algunos misterios acerca de L y su manera de operar. Se descubre la identidad de Zero y aparece en escena su hermana menor: Anna Namikawa, quien es nieta de uno de los hombres màs poderosos del mundo y uno de los ejecutivos màs importantes de Yotsuba Corp.

* * *

LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO.

CAPÍTULO 13: CHOCOLATE

La noche iba a caer pronto. Satoshi Yagami estaba por terminar su jornada de dos horas diarias de escribir nombres a diestra y siniestra en su cuaderno de la muerte. El shinigami plateado de largas y filosas garras lo observaba en silencio, con esos orbes escarlata que emitían un intenso brillo en la oscuridad de la habitación.

- Hace ya dos días que Kitty llegó a USA – comentó el rubio de ojos maple al shinigami –. Espero que pronto encuentre la manera de acceder al Messenger que le di. Es indispensable entrar en contacto con ella antes del día cero.

- ¿Acaso temes que ella…?

- No, Deementy. Ella no es así. Cuando Kitty accede a una petición, ella hace hasta lo imposible por cumplir su palabra. Estoy seguro que ella en este instante tiene muy en cuenta que yo estoy esperando a que se comunique conmigo. No me defraudará.

El shinigami y el humano permanecieron en silencio hasta que Sato terminó su jornada y guardó su Death Note.

- Je. Jamás pensé que mi velocidad aumentaría tan severamente. Con el número de victimas que llevo, mañana mismo podré completar el objetivo. No obstante, será mejor que continué hasta antes del día cero. Mientras más victimas haya, mejor.

Deementy escuchó a su humano y recordó las palabras de Rem, mientras lo observaba en silencio…

"_Los seres humanos son criaturas… asquerosas."_

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Otro día de entrenamiento había llegado. Kitty despertó acostada en su habitación alrededor de las once de la mañana. Realmente se había cansado mucho el día de ayer. Lo último que recordaba era que se encontraba con Price mirando las estrellas.

"De seguro Price me trajo hasta mi alcoba", pensó. "¿Qué hora será…?"

Se levantó y observó con pánico la hora que indicaba el reloj colgado en el extremo opuesto a la ventana.

"No puede ser… ¡Ya son pasadas de las once! Ayer Aarón y yo ya estábamos en aquel edificio desde antes de las diez. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Esto no le va a agradar a la letra esa."

Abrió estrepitosamente la puerta y salió corriendo en busca de Queeny o Price. Las niñas que pasaban a un lado de ella comenzaron a mirarla extrañadas. Kitty rápidamente lo notó y así se dio cuenta de que únicamente llevaba puesta su vieja y enorme camisa blanca de manga larga. No traía sus flojos pantalones de mezclilla ni su pequeña blusa de tirantes, nada. Solo llevaba puesta su camisa que le cubría hasta la parte baja de sus muslos. Avergonzada, el color de su rostro se le subió hasta el tope y soltó un potente grito, propio de una mujercita horrorizada. Corrió de vuelta a su habitación y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que, las otras niñas se asustaron al oírlo.

-¡Ese miserable…! ¿Cómo se atrevió a…? – Balbuceaba con rabia mientras se tallaba el cuerpo temblorosamente en la ducha - ¡Tengo que matarlo! ¡Lo mataré así sea lo último que haga! – Su gesto, con la mirada y los dientes afilados, daban la apariencia de un psicópata enfurecido que solo pensaba en asesinar. Mientras el agua de la regadera la fue tranquilizando, unos hilos escarlatas comenzaron a brotar de ella, mezclándose con el agua limpia y deslizándose entre sus piernas hasta caer al suelo y perderse en la coladera del baño. La jovencita miró aquello con un mohín apenado.

"Maldita sea… Como odio ser mujer."

- Kitty. – de pronto tocaron la puerta – ¿Ya despertaste?

"Pero si es Queeny…" La pelirroja se apresuró a contestar. – Me estoy duchando. Espera unos momentos, por favor. – gritó.

La trigueña hizo caso omiso y entró a la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y esperó a que Kitty saliera del baño. Ella al darse cuenta, se apresuró a salir envuelta en una toalla.

- Te dije que me esperaras. – sentenció la ojiazul avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué te apenas? – sonrió. Kitty dobló la cabeza. - Anoche te quedaste profundamente dormida. Ni siquiera sentiste nada cuando te bajamos a tu habitación Price y yo.

- ¿Tú y Price?

- Así es. Price no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que te había llevado a la azotea. Así que cuando notó que te habías quedado dormida, me llamó para que le ayudara a bajarte y te acomodara de regreso en tu alcoba.

- Ya veo… - La jovencita de largos cabellos suspiró – Entonces fuiste tú quien me desarropó.

- Kitty, ¿No me digas que pensaste que…?

- ¡No! Claro que no. – sonrió nerviosamente, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro y con una enorme gota de sudor formándose en su nuca. – A propósito, Ya son pasadas de las once y el entrenamiento se suponía que era a las nueve y media. No quiero que L piense que soy una indisciplinada.

- No te preocupes. Price ya se fue junto con Aarón al centro de investigaciones. Al parecer, ese muchacho se está llevando de maravilla con él. Parece que lo admira mucho.

"Sí. Ese lame botas… Lo único que quiere es colgarse de él", pensó la ojiazul, casi frunciendo el ceño.

- Durante tu estancia podrás descansar dos días a la semana. – continuó la bella mujer – Así que no hay ningún problema si este día te quedas en el orfanato a descansar. ¿Por qué no te tomas este día y exploras el orfanato? Estoy segura que encontrarás muchas cosas interesantes.

- Ya veo. – sonrió – Entonces me quedaré tranquila.

A pesar de estas palabras, Kitty en realidad desconfiaba de las intenciones de L y los que le secundaban. No obstante, recordó a Price y supuso que de alguna manera él no permitiría alguna trampa por parte de los otros. Resignada, se puso a meditar en la situación, pues de una manera u otra, quería sacarle provecho.

"Es cierto. Puedo aprovechar esta oportunidad para ponerme en contacto con Max…"

- Tienes un cabello muy lindo. – Queeny se acercó donde la niña, quien aun permanecía cubierta en una toalla, para tocar su cabello. Kitty, quien era muy penosa, se avergonzó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojizo. – Aunque, si pones atención, se ve que las puntas están muy maltratadas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te cortaste el cabello? – le acarició el pelo con dulzura y tomó uno de sus largos mechones.

- Desde que tengo uso de memoria, yo nunca he dejado que me corten el cabello. – afirmó en voz baja.

- Ya veo. Comprendo que quieras tener el cabello largo pero, debes recortar tus puntas de vez en cuando para deshacerte de la orzuela. Ven, te cortaré y te emparejaré las puntas.

- No. A mí me gusta el cabello largo y…

- No voy a cortarte el cabello. Solo lo voy a arreglar para que quede más lindo.

Kitty miró las puntas de su larga cabellera. A pesar de lo sedoso y bien cuidado que estaba, sus puntas, que probablemente eran parte del pelo que tenía cuando ella era una bebé, estaban abiertas, secas y de tamaños disparejos. Las miró con melancolía por unos instantes y luego contestó:

- Está bien. Solo trata de cortarlo lo menos posible.

Queeny sonrió y asintió moviendo la cabeza. Salió de la alcoba por unas tijeras y pidió a Kitty que la esperase y mientras tanto, se vistiera.

Kitty hurgó por los cajones repletos de ropa nueva y a su talla, y de ellos sacó unos pantalones parecidos a los que suele usar y unos boxers para niña.

"Se supone que todo esto se está manejando discretamente – pensó la pelirroja –, así que no creo que se me permita usar el Internet para comunicarme con otras personas. Aunque diga que me darán este día para que yo descanse, lo más probable es que habrá quienes me vigilen. Afortunadamente es lunes y lo más probable es que, Queeny no pueda quedarse por atender su trabajo. Debo ser paciente y esperar un buen momento."

En uno de los cajones había sujetadores de diferentes colores y diseños. La catorce añera los tomó y observó de uno en uno con incertidumbre.

"Deben ser de mi talla, pero… yo nunca me he puesto uno y… se ven bastante incómodos." Hizo una mueca de desagrado. Últimamente su busto había crecido un poco más y ya no le era posible ocultarlo con solo una blusa y una camisa floja. "Con solo verlos siento que el elástico ya me está maltratando la piel. Pero si no me pongo, se me puede llegar a transparentar. Y no tengo ninguna blusa lo suficientemente ajustada para usarla como sustituto. Lo mejor será que improvise."

Tomó una playera de color blanco y la desgarró hasta convertirla en una especie de faja. Con ella, se vendó el pecho tratando de no apretarse demasiado. Después recogió su camisa blanca de manga larga y volvió a ponérsela. No sin antes olisquearla para asegurarse de que, aún no estaba demasiado sucia.

Queeny volvió a la habitación con unas tijeras y un cepillo. La pelirroja se sentó en la cama en su habitual pose de "gatita" y se dispuso a que le cortaran el cabello.

- Kitty. – dijo en tono leve la trigueña, en lo que cortaba con cuidado las puntas secas del cabello de la joven.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tú tienes un amigo. Un amigo muy especial, ¿cierto?

"¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Se referirá a Max? ¡Pero ella no puede saber de él!" pensó rápidamente y fingiendo inercia. Inmediatamente respondió:

- En el orfanato había una niña. Su nombre es Joan. Por alguna razón, siempre que ella podía, se juntaba conmigo y me ayudaba. Al principio no entendía bien el porqué era tan buena conmigo. Pero… antes de irme me confesó que su madre había sido escritora. Y como yo siempre decía que mi sueño era convertirme en escritora… creo que puedo entender bien el porqué me idealizaba.

- Te quería porque te veía como a su mamá, o mejor dicho, veía a la madre que Dios le había quitado de pequeña en ti.

- Sí. – Kitty dobló la cabeza y suspiró.

- Todo eso es muy lindo. Pero yo no estaba refiriéndome a ella.

- ¿Entonces?

- Yo hablo de un chico. Un chico de tu misma edad.

Kitty se quedó desconcertada y no supo que responder. Si negaba abiertamente la suposición de Queeny, ya no sería capaz de averiguar porqué ella sabía tanto o si realmente sabía algo.

- Déjame explicarte – continuó la trigueña. – Es probable que no vallas a creerme. Pero cuando toco a las personas, soy capaz de saber acerca de ellas, e incluso de las personas que están a su alrededor.

- Eso es imposible.

- Es lo mismo que todos me dicen. Al menos hasta que les digo que fue lo que vi, entonces empiezan a creerme.

- Yo nunca he creído en lo paranormal. – contestó la ojiazul con voz firme y escéptica.

- Yo tampoco. Pero hay muchas cosas en este mundo que, aunque los seres humanos todavía seamos capaces de explicar, ocurren. La tierra giraba alrededor del sol desde antes de que Galileo lo notara. La Tierra nunca fue plana, ni siquiera cuando la gente así lo creía y llamaba a eso "conocimiento". La verdad es que yo tampoco puedo explicarme esto, que siempre que toco por primera vez a alguien, tengo visiones acerca de él o de alguien cercano a él. Puede que sea solo una alucinación seguida de una fuerte coincidencia pero, aquellas visiones que tengo por muy abstractas y confusas que llegan a ser, resultan ciertas. Por eso respóndeme si lo que vi esta vez también es cierto. ¿Tienes un amigo de tu edad? ¿Es alguien del orfanato?

La jovencita permaneció en silencio. "El que Queeny supusiera que tengo un amigo de mi edad no prueba nada. Pero tampoco veo el porqué ella armaría esta tremenda farsa. Si me lo está diciendo, debe ser por algo. ¿Qué tal si fue Aarón quién se lo dijo…? Creo que estoy pensando demasiado", meditó y luego contestó:

- Te equivocas. Yo apenas y les dirijo la palabra a compañeras del orfanato. No tengo ningún amigo varón que sea tan allegado.

- Ya veo. – Queeny sonrió. – Entonces es alguien que conociste afuera. No tendría caso que te arriesgaras a mentirme si ese amigo tuyo fuera de Wammy, pues así no me tendrías que dar ninguna explicación.

- ¿Tan segura estás de esas visiones que no dudas que el que yo tenga un amigo de mi edad sea cierto?

- No te preocupes. Esto no tiene nada que ver con L y su prueba. Esta plática se quedará entre nosotras.

Otro lapso de tiempo en perfecto silencio pasó. Queeny no dejó de cortar con cuidado las puntas de la enorme cabellera de la pelirroja, esperando con paciencia la respuesta de la misma.

- ¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que viste? – finalmente Kitty rompió el silencio.

- Puede que no me creas, pero… Vi a tu amigo. Se trata de un niño bastante lindo. – sonrió. – No obstante, sentí que algo muy malo le esta ocurriendo…

Estas palabras no le hicieron ningún mohín a Kitty. Seguía escéptica. Pero lo siguiente la desconcertó enormemente.

- Vi como si él… tuviera de acompañante a… la mismísima muerte.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No estoy segura, pero eso fue lo que vi. Miré a tu amigo caminando y con la muerte a un lado suyo, e intuí que de una u otra forma ese niño debía ser alguien muy importante para ti. No sabría explicarte el porqué, pero cuando lo miré, noté una terrible sensación de odio. Tuve mucho miedo. No me había sentido tan angustiada en ninguna otra visión antes.

- Ya veo. – susurró en voz queda.

- No pienses que digo todo esto para asustarte. Solo quiero que, pase lo que pase, no dejes de ayudar a ese muchacho. Debió ser muy difícil que se separaran por este viaje. Tal vez solo se trate de eso. Sí, eso espero.

Queeny terminó de recortar las puntas secas del cabello de Kitty. Únicamente le emparejó el cabello, por lo que la rojiza melena de la pelirroja continuó igual de larga, llegándole hasta la parte alta de sus caderas y de manera uniforme. Con esto, su precioso cabello ahora se veía más lindo y arreglado.

- ¿Qué tal? Con esto te verás más linda. – sonrió. – Ahora debo irme. Tengo una junta en el departamento donde trabajo.

La ojiverde salió de la alcoba, dejando sola y sentada en la cama a Karen. La jovencita permaneció quieta, reflexionando en las palabras de Queeny.

"Ahora que recuerdo, la vez que Max y yo nos vimos en la plaza, previo a que nosotros nos despidiéramos en "MagicLand, lo había notado muy extraño; como si de unos cuantos días a otros fuera otra persona diferente. Pero luego en el parque, ya se le había pasado. Fui una tonta al no haberle preguntado que le había pasado. Definitivamente no se trataba de algo irrelevante. Y ahora, Queeny me dice que lo vio acompañado por la misma muerte."

Ya pasado un buen tiempo, Kitty se levantó de la cama y corrió de vuelta hacia los cajones de su ropero, tomó su cuaderno negro junto con el bolígrafo plateado que le habían regalado y se alistó a salir de su cuarto para explorar el enorme orfanato.

El pasillo que recorría era muy largo. La bella pelirroja volteaba de un lado a otro con discreción, su objetivo era memorizar todos los caminos por los que hiba pasando. Luego de haber memorizado todo el sitio y así, encontrar el lugar apropiado para conectarse a Internet, podría esperar el momento. Ese era su plan.

Comenzó a recorrer el sitio. Primero se paseó por toda el área de dormitorios donde se encontraba, un área reservada únicamente para niñas de 8 a 14 años. Las habitaciones eran individuales, al igual que en el orfanato de Londres. Una vez que pudo bajar a la planta baja del edificio, se dirigió a explorar el enorme jardín central, el cual llevaba deseando conocer en vivo desde que lo vio por la ventana de su alcoba. ¡Era bellísimo! El exquisito ambiente creado por las bastas cantidades de áreas verdes colmadas de árboles, en conjunto con las alegres voces de los niños jugando en él bajo la agradable luz de medio día, hacían de ese sitio un lugar excelente para encontrar, aunque sea por unos instantes, la paz y la alegría. Kitty recorrió la zona de recreación, y mientras veía a los otros niños jugar, recordó como había sido su vida cuando tenía la edad de aquellos niños.

_Recuerdo que en aquellos tiempos, solía ser muy introvertida. Los demás niños corrían y jugaban mientras yo me entretenía leyendo novelas y libros de texto. Al principio, los demás trataban de invitarme pero yo les hacía mala cara, por lo que terminaron rindiéndose y dejándome sola. Todos excepto Price. El pobre tenía que esforzarse para convencerme de juntarme a jugar con otros y hacer que los demás me aceptaran, aunque, a final de cuentas, terminaba separándome del grupo._

Tras terminar de recorrer el área de recreación, encontró en los jardines un pequeño árbol de fresno. Le pareció un sitio agradable por la falta de bullicio, así que se encaminó hacia allá. Se recostó bajo la escasa sombra del arbolillo a tomar una siesta. Los jardines de ese orfanatorio eran tan agradables que, si no fuera por los enormes muros que lo rodeaban, Kitty sentiría que se encuentra aún en los jardines de Wamy's, en Londres. Cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginárselo y, el sueño poco a poco llegó a su cuerpo. Se quedó dormida.

Pasó alrededor de una hora y media y la pequeña jovencita continuaba profundamente dormida bajo aquel árbol. De pronto, una niñita de acaso unos diez años, de tez de color, labios gruesos y cabello negro, pateó con moderada fuerza el costado de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta despertara bruscamente.

- ¿Quién eres? – gritó Kitty asustada. Luego, al ver que solo se trataba de una infanta, recuperó la compostura y la observó enfadada.

- Eso mismo quiero que tú me digas. – Le miró profundamente y con un gesto parecido al del enfado. – Dime porqué tú tienes una habitación para ti sola. De dónde vienes y por qué ahora te vienes a acostar en este lugar como si nada.

- Eres una impertinente. – la joven genio se levantó y miró a la morena. – Todavía no tienes idea de que es lo que vine a hacer aquí y cuanto tiempo voy a quedarme y vienes a fastidiarme porque envidias cosas tan absurdas como una cama.

- Con solo verte puedo saber que eres de esas niñitas consentidas a las que les dan todo y cambian el mundo a su antojo a base de berrinches.

- Tú no sabes nada de mí.

- Te miré cuando corriste como loca a encerrarte al cuarto y todos se pusieron a rogarte. Dime, ¿te fascina que la demás gente te ruegue…? – vociferó con un tono humillante.

Entonces, Kitty dejó de apretar los puños y sonrió, provocando el disgusto de la niña de color. Luego se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse sin voltear hacia atrás. Mientras se alejaba, comentó calmadamente:

- ¿Sabes? Yo tengo un amigo allá en Londres. Tú no eres ni la mitad de grosero que él cuando se lo propone. Una vez me dijo que el único remedio que hay para dejar de envidiar, reprochar o interesarse demasiado por las vidas de los demás, es conseguirse una propia.

- ¡Niñita consentida! – comenzó a gritar un y otra vez mientras Kitty se alejaba. – ¡NIÑITA CONSENTIDA! ¡Sin las demás personas no valdrías nada! ¡Solo eres una mimada!

Karen no detuvo su paso y respondió: - Gracias por haberme despertado. Si no hubiera sido por ti, hubiera desperdiciado todo el día dormitando y yo tengo planeado hacer algunas cosas.

La infanta se quedó gritando en el mismo sitio hasta hacer que otros niños voltearan a verla. Karen caminó con la frente en alto hasta salir de los jardines de recreación. Caminó una vez más por los pasillos, llegando a uno donde no se encontraba nadie excepto ella. Apoyó sus manos en la pared y miró hacia el piso; comenzó a respirar golpeadamente, hasta que dos lagrimitas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y sus respiros se hicieron llantos.

- Eso no es cierto… no es cierto… - susurraba entre respiros golpeados y con la carita húmeda de sus lágrimas. Pasado unos momentos, se secó con la larga manga de su camisa el rostro, recobró entereza y continuó caminando.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Ya habían pasado quizás unas dos horas y Kitty apenas había terminado de recorrer el orfanato, con excepción de las zonas de los dormitorios de los habitantes. El lugar contenía una enorme área que vendría a ser la escuela del orfanato, repleta de aulas para diferentes grados y materias de estudio; con oficinas y salas dedicadas a la recepción de personal externo; el personal interno también tenía una zona dedicada exclusivamente a ellos; había también un lugar donde se encontraba las bodegas de abastecimiento del lugar, tanto para alimentos perecederos y conservas, artículos de limpieza y mantenimiento, y consumibles; no cabía duda que un lugar tan basto como este tenía una estructura muy compleja, en la que el fallo o falta de cualquier parte repercutiría de manera abrupta en todo. Pero todo estaba en orden y funcionando adecuadamente. A pesar de lo simple que se viera la estructura externa del edificio, por dentro, las zonas que correspondían al área de administración, recibo y almacenamiento del lugar parecían un laberinto. Kitty pudo memorizar a la perfección cada lugar y pasillo, por lo que pudo darse una idea concreta de la organización del lugar. A pesar de ello, sintió que el sitio aún tenía muchos lugares por explorar. La cantidad de puertas bajo llave con las que se encontraba en el camino eran demasiadas. Aún cuando pudiera explorar con sigilio los sitios donde el personal abunda, Kitty no podía meterse a cada oficina o habitación. Por el momento no era necesario. Solo debía darse una idea concreta de donde estaba cada parte del orfanato. Con eso bastaba por el momento. Ahora, debía ir a cumplir su segundo objetivo. La verdadera razón por la que había decidido que quedarse podría ser provechoso estaba por comenzar.

"Una vez que te instales allá, busca la manera de hacerte de una PC y averigua como a que horas puedes utilizarla a tus anchas sin que los de ahí lo noten. Una vez que lo hayas confirmado, metete a esta cuenta. Para entonces yo habré eliminado todos los contactos que tengo en ella y solo dejaré las direcciones de mis otras cuentas. Mándales a cada una un mail o un mensaje corto en espera donde digas más o menos a que horas puedes conectarte. Y así, yo me conectaré contigo a esas horas."

Kitty recordaba perfectamente las instrucciones de su amigo. La hora de ponerlas en práctica había llegado.

_Podría utilizar uno de los laboratorios de cómputo, pero tendría que hacerlo sin que nadie me vea, y borrar el historial para evitar que se enteren. Pero antes, hay que percatarse de que no haya cámaras o cualquier otra cosa que me delate. Tal vez, haya alguna oficina donde pueda entrar y… No. Es muy arriesgado._

Continuó explorando el orfanato, solo que esta vez regresó a las áreas de recreación. Su objetivo era descubrir si realmente los niños del ahí podían tener acceso al exterior a través del Internet como medio de diversión. Descubrió que, efectivamente, había una sala de descanso equipada con algunos equipos de cómputo, para que los niños pudieran chatear y navegar en la web en sus ratos libres, a contraposición de los laboratorios de cómputo que servían como herramienta de estudio. Esperó no más de diez minutos a que se desocupara una de las quince computadoras y se sentó a operarla.

"Primero debo verificar el nivel de restricción que tiene."

Tal y como ella se lo esperaba, el grado de bloqueo de seguridad era extremadamente alto. Todas las páginas con contenido no apto para menores de quince años estaban restringidas y para evitar saturación, las PCS borraban todo el historial del navegador cada dos horas y no permitían la descarga de ningún archivo, mucho menos la instalación de cualquier programa. Con todo esto, los habitantes del orfanato solo podían utilizar el Internet para reproducir videos y música en páginas comercialmente conocidas y visitar páginas, blogs y foros de discusión que no fueran restringidos por la configuración del navegador.

"Mientras estuve dando vueltas alrededor del orfanato, pude percatarme de que hay algunos adultos vigilándome, quizás por órdenes de Queeny o de alguien más. Ya sabía que eso de tomarme el día libre no era más que una verdad a medias", pensaba la astuta joven mientras se ponía a navegar en sitios de interés para despistar. "Maldita sea. Ya sabía que no iban a dejar de vigilarme. Aunque estas máquinas tienen la ventaja de ser utilizadas por muchos otros y de que borran el historial cada dos horas, se sigue corriendo el riesgo de que tengan acceso al correo que Max me dio después de haberlo utilizado y, cuando vean que esa cuenta está hecha con datos falsos, querrán saber para que es que la utilizo y con quien me comunico."

Una hora pasó navegando en la red y después se levantó para continuar explorando el orfanato. O al menos eso quería hacer creer a los dos trabajadores del orfanato, que le seguían de lejos desde que ella había salido de su alcoba. Ya tenía un plan, ahora solo debía esperar el momento para ejecutarlo.

"Esos dos… No podré quitármelos de encima hasta que Queeny o Price regresen, ya que de seguro, esa es la orden que les dieron. Ya puedo imaginármelos dando un reporte completo de mi conducta no solo a Queeny sino también a L, informándoselo como parte de mi evaluación."

Kitty se había ahondado tanto en sus pensamientos, observando con disimulo a sus espías que, sin querer, terminó tropezándose con un sujeto que al igual que ella, no la había visto por estar de espaldas, bebiéndose con calma una bebida en lata.

- ¡Ay! Lo siento… - Kitty se ruborizó y trató de pedir disculpas con nerviosismo. El joven de piel tostada se quejó y antes de que pudiera reclamarle, se dio la media vuelta y miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida a la bella joven.

- Vaya, vaya. – dijo entre risillas el ojiverde, provocando con su soberbia mirada el enfado de Kitty. – ¡Pero si es "Hello Kitty"!

Karen apretó los puños y maldijo su suerte. Toparse con el hermano de Queeny sin que hubiera ningún adulto aparte de él significaba lo peor para ella.

- Ya te dije que si me sigues llamando así, voy a golpearte hasta causarte un severo…

- Ya, ya. No me gusta pelearme con niñitas. – Rock le dio un sorbo a su refresco. –Así que hoy no fuiste al centro y te tomaste el día, ¿eh?

Karen no respondió y volteó su rostro hacia un lado, mostrando su antipatía. El joven se sorprendió un poco y, tras encogerse de hombros, se puso de nuevo frente a la ojiazul.

- ¿No quieres una soda? – le ofreció una de las dos latas que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo. Kitty continuó con sus bracitos, totalmente cubiertos por las largas mangas de su camisa, cruzados en señal de indiferencia. Pero el engreído moreno no se rindió y siguió ofreciendo la lata de refresco a la chica hasta que esta de mala gana la tomó.

- ¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó Kitty con recelo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a prohibir que me la pase en este lugar? Por si no lo sabías, soy uno de los benefactores del orfanato y por eso, a veces me obligan a venir.

- O sea que tienes que acudir a una junta con el resto de los benefactores y los encargados del lugar.

- No tienes suerte –corrigió –. La junta esa que dices ya se terminó.

Kitty frunció las cejas de rabia. Su esperanza de que el compromiso del trigueño lo obligara a dejarla en paz se había esfumado.

- Espera.… Si hubo una junta, ¿entonces Price…?

- Tampoco tuviste suerte. Él logró exentarse para poder quedarse con el otro mocoso de piel de papel en el centro de investigaciones. Aún falta un buen de tiempo para que regresen.

Kitty se apesadumbró. Antes de que uno de los dos pudiera decir algo, las entrañas de la pelirroja comenzaron a resonar con ese inconfundible gruñir indicador de hambre. Rock sonrió divertido.

"Rayos… No he comido en todo el día" pensó Kitty entre enfadada y avergonzada.

- Si tienes tanta hambre –dijo el ojiverde –, ve a los comedores y pide algo a los encargados. Mientras tanto, puedes darle unos sorbos a la soda que te acabo de dar.

- ¿No sabes que me tienen prohibido el azúcar?

- Sí.

- Entonces ¿Por qué…?

- Me importa un plátano.

La jovencita miró con desprecio a Rock. Éste solo sonrió mientras ambos continuaban caminando por los pasillos del orfanato. Kitty miró indecisa la lata de soda, observó a detalle la etiqueta y se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un simple refresco gasificado (era una bebida energética). No sabía si debía beber de ella, pues nunca antes había probado esa clase de refrescos. Recordó haber visto a Max beber soda algunas veces, pero jamás se atrevió a pedirle un sorbo, y esa clase de bebidas eran un mundo distinto. Pero era un hecho de que se encontraba hambrienta y que el azúcar le podría ayudar a mitigar algo de su apetito mientras llegaban a los comedores. Abrió la lata y la olisqueó por unos segundos, luego le dio un sorbito para probarla. El sabor resultó completamente nuevo para ella. A pesar de que la textura efervescente y rugosa parecía incomodarle a su suave boquita, dicha cualidad no le desagradó del todo y se empalagó al darse cuenta que, pese a eso, la soda tenía un sabor extremadamente dulce. Dio otro sorbo con más confianza y el sabor de la bebida comenzó a gustarle aún más. ¡Estaba fascinada! Ya sin inhibirse, se pegó de la lata y comenzó a beber todo el líquido hasta terminárselo.

- ¿Me das otra…? – preguntó con dulce voz la pelirroja. Rock volteó y notó que esta ya se había acabado todo el refresco.

- ¿Te gustó…?

- ¡Sí!

El trigueño miró extrañado la actitud de la jovencita. La que hace unos momentos le había hecho mala cara, ahora le sonreía. Entonces recordó:

"_Ella es hiperactiva. No le podemos dar nada que contenga azúcar en altas proporciones. Su conducta es muy inestable y… ¡Rock! Pon atención que es importante."_

"Creo que esto va a ser divertido", pensó con malicia al imaginarse lo que podría ocurrir si una niña genio e hiperactiva como Kitty se embriagaba con una bebida estimulante. No lo pensó dos veces y le dio la última lata que llevaba consigo.

- ¡Gracias!

El ojiverde miró divertido como la hambrienta jovencita se bebía toda la soda energizante de un solo golpe.

- ¡Que rica! – sonrió inocentemente. - ¡Pero todavía tengo mucha hambre!

- Espera un poco más, "Hello Kitty" –dijo entre risillas. Luego de eso, Kitty detuvo sus pasos. Rock también paró y se acercó a ella para ver el porqué se había detenido.

- ¡Que no me digas así! – sin dar aviso alguno, Karen le conectó un potente golpe en el costado a Rock, el cual tuvo que contener un grito de dolor.

- ¡Niña estúpida…! Se sobó donde le había pegado.

- ¡Eres un pedante grosero y estúpido!

- Serás… ¡Tú solo eres una niña andrajosa y berrinchuda! ¡Maldita pelos de cereza rancia!

- ¿Qué dijiste…? – Kitty apretó sus puños y afiló la mirada con una especie de maldad inocente.

- ¡Pelos de color cereza rancia! –gritó nuevamente. – Tu cabello es tan rojo, ¡que ha de ser imposible saber cuando es que estás en tus días y cuando es que…!

Una bofetada cortó las palabras del trigueño. Una Kitty encolerizada derribó a Rock al piso y, bajo los efectos de la taurina y otras sustancias estimulantes, comenzó a darle de azotes sin piedad. Pasado unos momentos de que los encargados del orfanato se dieran cuenta del incidente, unos cuantos empleados comenzaron a aglomerarse para intentar detener a la enfurecida niña, cuya fuerza, la hacía zafarse una y otra vez de quienes trataban de detenerla para volver a lanzarse sobre su desafortunada víctima.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

- Y eso fue lo que sucedió – le explicaba avergonzada la joven genio al apuesto y siempre tranquilo Price –. Nunca fue mi intención causar un escándalo, Rock fue quien me provocó diciéndome obscenidades.

- Sabes bien que no debes comer nada que sea demasiado dulce – regañó Queeny, quien yacía sentada al lado de un Price totalmente tranquilo–. No obstante, la tomaste y te la bebiste a conciencia.

- Pero Rock también tuvo la culpa por darle esas bebidas energéticas – acotó el moreno.

- Pero Kitty se bebió esas dos sodas sin pensarlo. Ella no es ninguna niña. Sabe perfectamente que no debe hacerlo.

- Lo lamento – la pequeña genio se encogió de hombros. – Pero estaba segura de que un par de bebidas dulces no me iban a sacar de mi juicio.

- Eres hiperactiva, estabas en ayunas y esas dos sodas eran bebidas estimulantes que solo los mayores de edad deberían tomar y con moderación. ¿Acaso no leíste las etiquetas antes de beberlas? – el reprendo de Queeny apenó aún más a la apesadumbrada Kitty, quien bajó la mirada y guardó silencio con la mirada puesta en sus piernitas.

- Ya déjala, Queeny. – Price trató de tranquilizar a su compañera al ver que Kitty comenzaba a sentirse mal. – Rock también tuvo la culpa por haberle ofrecido esas bebidas y mofarse de ella.

- Sí… - la bella agente arqueó una ceja, ver a Price tranquilo a pesar del incidente la estaba comenzando a irritar. Por otro lado, era un hecho que la responsabilidad de su hermano era más grande, y hasta ella misma sintió ganas de matarlo cuando Kitty le confesó cual fue el insulto por el cual había perdido el juicio–. Supongo que tienes razón. Iré a hablar con él hora mismo.

Queeny se levantó de su silla y al salir de la alcoba de Kitty, azotó la puerta dejando entrever su mal genio. Kitty estaba tan avergonzada de haber armado todo ese escándalo que no era ni siquiera capaz de mirar a los ojos a Price. El moreno lo notó, por lo que se acercó a ella para consolarla.

- No te preocupes. Rock está bien. La hemorragia que le causaste ya está bajo control y a Queeny ya se le pasará lo enfadado en cuanto termine de discutir con él.

Kitty al oír esto, se echó a llorar en el pecho de su amigo. Y éste solo la abrazó calidamente.

- Lo lamento… - susurró entre llantos -. Lo más probable es que… L me va a recriminar el que yo sea tan conflictiva y no me permita volver a Londres.

- Kitty, lo que tú hagas durante tu tiempo libre no se considera en lo absoluto dentro de tu evaluación. La próxima vez no hagas nada imprudente y ya. ¿OK?

La joven apartó su rostro del pecho del detective y se secó las lágrimas con una sonrisa mientras asentía a su petición.

- Perfecto. Entonces vamos a traerte de cenar. Espérame aquí.

Price salió de la alcoba para ordenar que le trajeran una modesta cena a Kitty, pues la hora de cenar en los comedores había pasado y no era bueno que ella ayunara por tanto tiempo. Kitty permaneció sentada en su cama y sin pensarlo dos veces, se recostó a dormir una siesta en lo que su amigo regresaba.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Eran las doce y media de la noche. Ya había pasado mucho desde que Kitty había cenado y se había quedado sola, durmiendo placidamente en su alcoba. Pero la hora de efectuar su plan había llegado, por lo que Kitty despertó y, tras advertir la conveniente hora, se percató de que en los pasillos no hubiera nadie vigilando para después salir a hurtadillas de su habitación a través de la ventana; tal y como su amigo Price le había enseñado a hacer. Durante la tarde estuvo recorriendo los interiores del orfanato para identificar todos los puntos donde había cámaras de seguridad y había descubierto que, todas las intersecciones de pasillos que conducían a las escaleras, tenían una. Era imposible pasar de un piso a otro, de un área a otra, sin exponerse a ser descubierto por ellas. No obstante, la joven genio recordaba como Price aquella vez la condujo hacia la terraza por fuera sin que él se preocupara por ser descubierto por los agentes de seguridad del lugar, incluso, con ayuda de Queeny la había devuelto a su alcoba nadie aparte de ellos se enterara. También había dicho que él acostumbraba subir a la azotea a contemplar las estrellas. La conclusión era que salir de su habitación por fuera y escabullirse por las paredes interiores del edificio era factible. El área de recreación carecía de cámaras a excepción de los accesos, por lo que nadie la vería a menos que pasara por ellos, cosa que no haría.

_La pequeña sala con computadoras que se encontraba dentro del área de recreación está desprovista de cámaras de seguridad. Ya que no es necesario que las tenga si todos los accesos están cubiertos. Debo moverme con cautela, aún no sé si hay alguna especie de velador que cuide que no haya incidentes en las instalaciones o personal que dé mantenimiento nocturno._

La pequeña Kitty logró llegar hasta el lugar sin ser vista por ninguno de los jardineros que laboraban su turno nocturno. No obstante, La sala de cómputo se encontraba cerrada con llave. Para fortuna de la joven, era una vieja puerta de cerrojo que podía ser abierta utilizando un pequeño clip. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, Karen logró abrirla. Cerró de vuelta la puerta a sabiendas que tal vez habría un velador que pasaba cada cierto tiempo para verificar que el lugar se encontrara en orden y confiando en que, dado que la puerta estaba cerrada, dicho velador no se metería si ella no hacía ningún escándalo.

_Lo más seguro es que durante la noche, el interruptor de la corriente de esta sala sea desactivado. Si es así, debo encontrarlo._

Por desgracia, la corriente de aquel cuarto era retirada desde los controles de la subestación eléctrica del orfanato, cosa que al darse cuenta, Kitty maldijo.

_Debí suponérmelo. No me queda de otra más que regresar y encontrar otra manera de acceder a Internet sin que nadie me vigile. Aún me quedan otras opciones. Este lugar tiene muchas otras partes con computadoras y acceso a Internet, aunque esta me pareció la más segura, dado el uso desmesurado de las PCs y la predisposición de ellas de depurarse constantemente y de limpiar el historial._

Pero las cosas no iban a quedarse así. Justo cuando Karen abrió la puerta de la sala, la sombra de uno de los jardineros del área de recreación se acercó para dar su obligatorio recorrido. La ojiazul cerró la puerta, pero el jardinero ya había detectado como esta se había movido y, confundido, corrió para ver que era lo que ocurría.

No había salida. Dentro de poco ese hombre entraría y la descubriría. Los problemas en que Kitty se metería esta vez serían muy serios y ya no podía darse ese lujo. Debía encontrar una solución y pronto. La pelirroja corrió a esconderse detrás de uno de los escritorios justo a tiempo para que el jardinero al entrar no la viese. El empleado movió su lámpara hacia todos lados para tratar de encontrar alguna anomalía, pero todo estaba en aparente orden.

"Todo se encuentra bien", se escuchó en el radio-comunicador del jardinero. Este contestó: "Sí. La puerta estaba cerrada y no hay nadie dentro. Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación".

"Verifica bien. Es probable que el que haya entrado se haya escondido. Mientras tanto, vigilaremos el área por si encontramos al responsable rondando cerca."

El robusto y maduro hombre acató la orden, se acercó donde estaban los ordenadores y volvió a pasar el haz de luz de su lámpara por todos los escritorios, uno por uno, del sitio. Con una agilidad envidiable, Kitty se escabulló por detrás de ellos, evadiendo la luz delatora de la lámpara de mano, hasta gatear hacia la puerta que se había quedado abierta mientras el jardinero continuaba revisando los muebles y salir del lugar sin que este la viese.

"¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?" pensaba aterrada la jovencita mientras corría a esconderse. "Ahora todos deben estar buscándome. De seguro no tardarán en bloquear los accesos al jardín, y ahora que están alertas, ya no puedo subir de vuelta por las paredes porque ellos me descubrirían. Tengo que encontrar un buen lugar para esconderme en lo que se convencen de que no había ningún intruso."

Se escondió en unos arbustos, pero en pocos momentos las lámparas de unos jardineros le advirtieron desde lo lejos que pronto vendrían a inspeccionar por lo que nuevamente se dio a la fuga. Así estuvo evadiendo a sus cazadores por unos minutos, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que seguir así solo se expondría a ser descubierta en cualquier momento y que debía encontrar un escondite definitivo antes de que la acorralaran. Fue entonces que vio aquel gran árbol donde se había quedado dormida y pensó que si lograba escalar hasta su copa, sería imposible que la encontraran y podría permanecer a salvo. Corrió con todas su fuerzas, pero por desgracia, su desesperación la hizo tropezar y caer al piso.

_¡NO! ¡No puedo permitir que…! Debo de hacer algo. Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer. Si me descubren L me retendrá en este lugar y yo no quiero quedarme aquí para siempre…_

Tres de los empleados estaban aproximándose más a ella, pasando sus lámparas por encima de donde yacía tendida. Si se levantaba, sería vista de inmediato, pero si permanecía pecho tierra, los jardineros la encontrarían una vez que se acercasen un poco más. Kitty comenzó a golpear el piso, maldiciendo su suerte, gritando en sus pensamientos una y otra vez que no debía permitir que esto ocurriese. "_Tiene que haber una manera de salir de esta… ¡Alguna!_"

Entonces notó que en su costado izquierdo había una especie de ranura donde emergía una tenue y lejana luz.

- ¿Encontraron algo? – preguntó uno de los jardineros a sus otros dos compañeros.

- No. Por un momento creí ver algo arrastrándose en el piso, justo en este lugar. Pero no hay nada.

Los tres hombres pasaron sus lámparas en el lugar señalado y vieron una coladera de aproximadamente medio metro cuadrado de superficie, la cual estaba cerrada y sin nada dentro de ella. Luego de eso, continuaron su búsqueda por toda el área recreativa para tratar de encontrar al posible intruso.

Kitty había logrado meterse por aquel sumidero antes de que sus perseguidores lo notasen y escabullirse por los conductos justo antes de que pasaran las luces de sus lámparas por la coladera. "Salir de nuevo por donde entré no es seguro. Lo mejor será buscar otra coladera" pensó mientras se arrastraba por los no muy estrechos ductos.

_Esperen un momento… Este desagüe estaba en medio de un basto jardín. ¿Para qué necesitarían que el drenaje se llevase el agua de las lluvias? ¿Y porqué no está oscuro dentro? Pareciera que hubiera un lugar muy iluminado cerca…_

Continuó gateando y la luz se fue haciendo más cercana. Kitty Llegó a una parte donde el canal bajaba en forma vertical, miró hacia abajo y notó que había otra coladera a unos metros, mientras que en un costado yacía una especie de rejilla, de donde provenía aquella luz blanca.

_¿Una habitación? ¿Una habitación debajo de los jardines del orfanato?_

Su curiosidad la hizo bajar con cuidado por el ducto hasta postrar sus pies en la coladera. Miiró a través de la reja y vio una habitación totalmente en blanco y vacía. Sin hacer ruido abrió la ventanilla y saltó dentro del misterioso lugar.

_Ya entiendo. Si este lugar se encuentra debajo de la tierra como un sótano, es necesario que el aire entre por algún lado. El lugar por donde entré no es solo un desagüe sino también un ducto de ventilación para este sitio. Como hay una edificación bajo los jardines, es imposible que la tierra absorba toda el agua de la lluvia. Es entonces obvio que hay más de estas coladeras cerca de aquí._

La habitación a la que había llegado no era muy amplia. Había únicamente dos puertas, una enfrente de la otra, en esas cuatro paredes además del ducto de ventilación. Fue a verificar si alguna de las dos se encontraba abierta. Para su sorpresa, una lo estaba, mientras la otra yacía resguardada bajo llave.

_No puedo tratar de vencer la cerradura como en la sala de cómputo. Podría activar alguna alarma. También es probable que haya cámaras. Lo más sensato es: salir de nuevo por los ductos de ventilación, una vez que hayan dejado de buscar un intruso._

Tan solo por mera curiosidad, Kitty decidió que esperar en ese vacío cuarto sería demasiado aburrido trató de asomarse por la otra puerta, para ver si ahí sí era posible pasar. Aquello que vio al entreabrirla la dejó totalmente sorprendida. Tanto que no pudo resistirse a entrar.

¡Qué habitación tan enorme! La distancia que había del piso hasta el techo debían de ser de al menos unos cinco metros. La superficie total era aproximadamente de unos doscientos metros cuadrados. Pero lo que realmente había llamado la atención de la jovencita había sido que, dentro de la enorme cámara, había unas enormes y complejas edificaciones construidas a base de naipes colocados, cuyos tamaños eran tales que casi llegaban hasta el techo. Pensar que con tantas torres, edificios, pirámides y castillos de cartas, un pequeño temblor, un insignificante golpe o un disturbio en una de ellas, provocaría un fatal derrumbe que tiraría de todas, cual efecto dominó, en un instante, Pero aún más importante: "¿Quién podría haber construido todo esto? ¿Y para qué?". Esto se preguntó la bella Karen en sus adentros mientras caminaba a paso lento en medio de todos esos naipes acoplados, sintiendo como si en alguna especie de laberinto extraño se encontrase. Tantas torres no le dejaban ver bien que había del otro lado de la habitación, ni siquiera que había en el centro. Como las torres de cartas estaban colocadas de manera dispareja, sin ningún orden claro, y caminar de forma recta era imposible, la joven genio se dio a la travesía de rodearlas para avanzar hasta el otro extremo del lugar.

_Afortunadamente no vi cámaras en las esquinas. Dudo mucho que las haya en toda la sala. ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?_

Fue en ese preciso momento que vio, en medio de todos esos castillos de naipes, la figura de un sujeto que yacía de espaldas, sentado en el piso y ocupándose en hacer algo con su mano derecha. Karen en un principio tuvo medio de lo que podría pasar si dicho sujeto la descubriera, pero al ver que no se trataba de un encargado, sino más de bien de un joven, decidió acercarse para averiguar qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí tan solo.

Se trataba de una persona de apariencia joven, de largos y alborotados cabellos blancuzcos, cuyos ropajes blancos y desalineados en conjunto con su cabello no dejaban ver bien su rostro. Una vez que Kitty se acercó lo suficiente, pudo contemplar que lo que el joven estaba haciendo era unir las piezas de un enorme rompecabezas blanco, donde él yacía en el centro de este; mientras agregaba, una a una, las piezas de las esquinas y los bordes, encerrándose a sí mismo dentro del Puzzle.

- ¿Cómo es que lograste entrar hasta aquí? – preguntó la calmada voz del albino sin desatender su oficio y sin voltear a ver a la intrusa. Karen no sabía que debía contestar, pues no podía confiar en aquel sujeto, pero tampoco podía intentar mentirle sin saber primero en dónde estaba y quien era él.

- Yo iba a preguntarte primero qué es este lugar.

- Se podría decir que es mi cuarto. Aquí paso la mayoría del tiempo.

- ¿Y quién eres tú?

El albino dejó paulatinamente de recoger y unir las piezas y volteó a ver el rostro de la joven. Los penetrantes y nublados ojos negros del joven se encontraron con los claros y vivaces azules de la taheña. Luego de unos instantes, el extraño muchacho de marcadas ojeras volteó de nuevo hacia el suelo y continuó uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas blanco.

- Tú debes de ser Kitty -dijo con suave y serio tono de voz-. ¿Acaso entraste por los ductos de ventilación? De otra manera no hubieras sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí sin llamar la atención. Eso y porque tu ropa se encuentra sucia.

Efectivamente, la camisa de la bella genio se encontraba totalmente manchada de donde ella se había arrastrado cuando escapó de los vigilantes. No es que no lo hubiera notado cuando entró a aquel cuarto, pero no se había dado cuenta de que tan grave era hasta oír el comentario del albino y mirar con más atención lo mucho que se había ensuciado.

- ¡Ay, no! Cuando vean mi ropa sucia me van a hacer muchas preguntas. ¡No puedo dejar que me vean así!

Casi por instinto, la jovencita se quitó presurosamente la prenda para observar a detalle que tanto se había manchado de mugre. Lo hizo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que esta vez no llevaba nada debajo de la camisa –salvo un vendaje improvisado en el pecho– hasta verse a sí misma semidesnuda, y con un hombre enfrente de ella que, para su fortuna, estaba distraído armando un rompecabezas. Todos los colores se le subieron al rostro, se tapó su cuerpo como pudo restregando la prenda sucia en su torso y soltando de la pena un potente y agudo grito que, sorprendentemente, no alteró en lo más mínimo al albino; quien continuaba jugando con su rompecabezas blanco. Karen trató de correr en sentido opuesto, pero solo logró tropezarse con una de las tantas torres de naipes que había, derribándola. A su vez, aquella torre de naipes derribó otras torres, que derribaron a su vez, derribaron otras torres, creando un efecto dominó que terminó por demoler todas las edificaciones a escala del lugar. Los naipes volaron por toda la habitación, tapizando el suelo por completo.

- ¡L-lo siento! ¡No era mi intención…! Yo solo… – rogaba totalmente asustada la pelirroja, que yacía en el piso semi-enterrada en un montón de naipes que resultaron ser cartas del tarot. El misterioso "joven" de cabello blanco apenas y se mutó ante el desastre. Apenas unas cuantas cartas cayeron sobre él y el Puzzle.

- Tienes suerte de que aquí no haya cámaras. De lo contrario ya te habrían descubierto.

Karen se enfadó por la actitud de ese sujeto, y rápidamente, se incorporó poniéndose de inmediato su sucia camisa.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo que hice? Además, hace unos momentos te pregunté tu nombre y no me contestaste. ¡Dime quien eres y porqué estás en lugar tan insólito y oculto!

Pero el albino no contestó de inmediato y siguió uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas blanco. Justo antes de que Kitty le repitiera la pregunta, contestó:

- Puedes llamarme Near si quieres…

- Near… Ya veo. – Kitty suspiró aliviada y a la vez algo decepcionada –. Así que solo eres otro de lo tantos críos que viven aquí y que quieren algún día ser como el tal L.

- Un aspirante más… - el hasta ahora frío personaje pareció reaccionar ante las palabras de la ojiazul y movió ligeranmente la cabeza sin dejar de unir las piezas de su Puzzle– tienes toda la razón. Solo soy eso y nada más – susurró despacio. Luego se puso de pie, y con cuidado, salió del centro del enorme cuadro blanco para ponerse a colocar las piezas del centro. Karen pudo apreciar entonces, que pese a la corta edad aparentada en sus finísimas facciones, el albino ya tenía una estatura de al menos un metro con sesenta y cinco centímetros. Su fisonomía era fina como la de un chaval, pero sus ojos carecían de brillo y su mirada era tan apagada que incluso llegaba a dar miedo. Su cabello, largo hasta chocar con sus hombros, daba la apariencia de que aquella persona quizás nunca se había peinado en toda la vida. Su pijama blanca y arrugada, era el toque que terminaba de hacerlo ver como alguien de excesiva extravagancia.

_¿Qué edad tendrá? Por su apariencia, debe de tener como unos quince años o más. Dice que es un candidato a la sucesión, y por su apariencia tan estrafalaria no lo dudaría ni un instante. Es más que obvio que también aquí hay niños candidatos y él debe ser uno de ellos. ¿Acaso ya habrá pasado el entrenamiento y ahora trabaja al lado de Price y los demás? ¿O aún no lo comienza? ¿Cómo es que nos lo han estado ocultando a mí y a Aarón?_

- Respóndeme, –ordenó Kitty así sin más– ¿Ya has sido entrenado?

- No. Jamás.

- Ya veo. – Kitty cerró y abrió los ojos – ¿Cómo es que tú sí sabes quien soy? Supongo que también conoces a Price y a los otros, ¿no?

- Sí. Conozco a Price, a Rock y a Queeny. También sé sobre Aarón y de ti.

- ¿Y cómo es que tú sí nos conoces y nosotros no sabemos nada de ti y de los otros candidatos?

- Porque no existen otros candidatos salvo los que ya conoces actualmente. Yo no soy un candidato.

- ¡Mentiroso! Hace unos momentos me dijiste que eras un aspirante al igual que los otros.

Near sonrió. En ese mismo instante, colocó la última pieza del rompecabezas.

- Exacto. – Pero el enorme cuadro blanco no duró mucho tiempo completo, pues el albino levantó por un extremo la enorme base y tiró todas las piezas de vuelta al suelo para empezar a armarlo de nuevo.

_Espera un momento… Dijo que "ya no era considerado un candidato". Eso significa que tal vez, hace tiempo, fue un aspirante; mas no consiguió quedarse o renunció como muchos candidatos lo hacen. Pero entonces, ¿por qué dijo también "Soy eso y nada más"? ¿Acaso ya es más que un sucesor? ¿Cómo es que no me lo presentaron al igual que a Price y que a los demás? ¿Realmente será cierto que Price es el más importante de los aprendices de ese chiflado?_

Kitty pudo haber tratado de ahondar más sobre la identidad del misterioso joven, haciéndole más preguntas hasta ver que tan dispuesto estaba a revelarle información. Más sabí por la forma de sus respuestas que solo daba contestación a sus preguntas por mera cortesía, más jamás diría algo que verdaderamente le informara sobre él. Así que no trató de darle más vueltas a asunto y concentrarse en otras cosas como salir de extraño cuarto blanco.

- Oye… ¿de dónde sacaste ese rompecabezas blanco? – Kitty se acercó a sentarse donde el albino.

- Es un regalo. Hace un par de años que me lo dieron.

- Es maravilloso que también haya de estos en América. En Wammy's House también tienen y me gustaba mucho armarlos, solo que no recuerdo haber visto uno tan grande. ¿Me dejas ayudarte?

La joven ojiazul comenzó a recoger piezas del suelo para comenzar a unirlas con sus correspondientes. Cada pieza era única y el Puzzle se componía de miles, pero el misterioso Albino parecía haber memorizado cada una de ellas por la manera tan fácil con la que las identificaba y colocaba en su sitio. A Kitty tampoco le costaba mucho trabajo encontrar la pieza correcta y ponerla.

- Sabes, pensé que estarías enojado conmigo por haber derribado tus torres de cartas. ¿Tú las construiste todas solo? – el albino de ojos negros le asintió sin dejar de colocar piezas.

- De todas maneras tenía planeado derribarlas en cuanto terminara de jugar con el rompecabezas.

- Comprendo… de esa manera tú podrías armar otras cosas de nuevo, ¿no?

- Así es. Ya no tenía más espacio para armar otra torre aunque tenía deseos de construir otras más. Ahora puedo empezar desde cero y armar otras figuras. – la jovencita le sonrió ampliamente.

Ambos genios continuaron armando el rompecabezas. De pronto, Kitty notó que a un lado del peliblanco, yacía olvidada en el suelo una enorme barra de chocolate americano, con la envoltura medio retirada y un par de pequeños mordiscos en una de las esquinas. Kitty gritó de entusiasmo y la recogió.

- ¿Es tuya? – Near asintió - ¿Me das un poquito?

- ¿No se supone que no debes comer cosas demasiado dulces?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y miró con recelo a Near. – Eso no te importa. Solo quiero darle un mordisco.

- Tienes razón.… Te la regalo.

- ¿En serio? – sus ojos brillaron de ilusión.

- Sí.

- ¡Yupiii! – sin pensárselo dos veces, Kitty tomó la golosina y comenzó a devorarla con frenesí. Near continuó armando su rompecabezas con total interés. Antes de terminarse el dulce, Kitty preguntó al albino: - ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

- Realmente… No.

- No lo entiendo – se rascó un poco la cabeza –. Entonces, ¿Por qué llevabas chocolate contigo?

Luego de unos instantes de silencio, el albino contestó de manera pausada:

- Me recuerda a un compañero.

Dicha respuesta casi confundió a la linda taheña, quien tras meditar por unos instantes, contestó casi a manera de susurro:

- Entiendo. – Kitty tomó una de las piezas del rompecabezas en blanco y permaneció quieta, esperando a que el ojinegro terminara de acomodar el resto de en la esquina inferior derecha. Cuando solo faltaba por poner esa pieza para terminar el Puzzle, la pelirroja la colocó en su lugar con un aire de victoria.

- ¡Yo gané! – guiñó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ganaste…?

- Sí. Aún cuando tú armaste la mayoría de las piezas, yo fui quien puso la última pieza. No importa cuantas piezas hayas puesto, si no terminas el rompecabezas, solo eres un perdedor.

– Tienes razón– Near sonrió seca aunque gustosamente.

Kitty se incorporó, envolvió el trozo que le había quedado de la barra de chocolate y lo guardó en su bolsillo del pantalón. Antes de que alcanzara a formulara una pregunta para el albino, este le sentenció:

- No hay manera de que puedas volver a tu alcoba sin que te descubran, salvo que vuelvas a escabullirte por los ductos de ventilación que dan para los jardines. No te recomiendo que lo hagas por el de hace rato, porque aún podrían estar ahí vigilando, si es que alcanzaron a ver algo moverse antes de que escaparas. Te recomiendo que salgas por otro ducto que está unos tres metros a izquierda, antes de llegar al de donde entraste, él te conducirá a una coladera más cercana a las habitaciones. Así correrás menos riesgos.

Kitty sonrió con algo de impudor y altanería. La manera de expresarse del extraño joven albino le divertía bastante.

- Valla. Se nota que debe gustarte sentirte el sabiondo. Me recuerdas a cierto niño pedante y altanero. La próxima vez invéntate una excusa más creíble que aquella de: "pensaba tirarlas todas" cuando tengas que tranquilizar a alguien de nuevo. – Karen corrió hacia la puerta mientras decía en voz alta estas palabras–. Hasta luego, "Near". Te prometo recompensarte por el chocolate si es que nos vemos de nuevo alguna vez.

- Y tú deberías comenzar a utilizar sujetador. – dijo con voz suave mientras tiraba de vuelta al piso la piezas de su Puzzle. Con voz tan suave que la pelirroja no alcanzó a escucharlo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	16. CAP 14: Incomunicación

En el capítulo anterior: Los días en el orfanato transcurren y Kitty se enfrenta al tener que acoplarse a su nuevo entorno. Queeny le confiesa en una plática que teme por un amigo suyo, que vio en una visión. Pero ésta no decide si creerle o no. Después, tras unos acontecimientos, Kitty descubre por accidente un lugar secreto en el subsuelo del orfanato. Ahí conoce a un chico solitario que se hace llamar "Near".

* * *

LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO

CAPÍTULO 14: INCOMUNICACIÓN.

Eran las nueve de la noche en Londres. Sato yacía recostado en su habitación, con su cuaderno negro –aquel que le había cambiado la vida– en sus manos. El shinigami Deementy le veía en silencio.

–Ya solo faltan dos días, Deementy. Dos días para el día cero. Y Kitty aún no se ha comunicado conmigo. Esto no puede seguir así. Estoy seguro que ella ya no sospechaba nada de mí.

– ¿Ya no piensas seguir escribiendo más nombres? –preguntó el dios de la muerte plateado, con un tono frío aunque levemente preocupado.

–No. Afortunadamente he terminado antes de lo que pensé. Ahora solo debo esperar que el día llegue –le contestó con tono apático–. Por otra parte, estoy algo preocupado. No puedo eliminar todas mis cuentas de Messenger hasta haber hablado primero con Kitty y ella no ha dado señal. Los preparativos que le hice al cuaderno están terminados y, gracias a los programas de Zero, nadie será capaz de rastrearme, al menos no hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

El rubio se dispuso a tomar una siesta, pero en ese mismo momento, una alarma de su PC le indicó que había recibido un E-mail con la etiqueta de un contacto sumamente importante.

– ¿Será posible…? – se levantó totalmente lleno de emoción. Por el tipo de alerta que había programado, no podía tratarse de otra cosa no fuese lo que él había estado esperando. Hurgó en su bandeja de correo y miró el E-mail, sin asunto y con una sola palabra escrita en el mensaje: "Now".

"¡Es la cuenta de correo que le di a Kitty!"

Entusiasmado, Max abrió el resto de sus cuentas de Messenger y observó que cada una de ellas había recibido un correo idéntico, tal y como le había indicado a su amiga que hiciera. Ella de seguro, en ese momento, debía de encontrarse en alguna PC, tratando finalmente de ponerse en contacto con él.

"No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad."

El ojimaple abrió una cuenta de Messenger nueva y agregó como contacto a Kitty. La pelirroja, que se encontraba operando una PC desde New York, al recibir el aviso de que otra cuenta le había agregado a su lista de contactos, dedujo que se trataba de su amigo que acababa de recibir sus correos, y le agregó también para iniciar la conversación.

"_Sabía que podrías hacerlo, "Kitty" (gatita)." _– fue el primer mensaje enviado por el rubio en la conversación de mensajes instantáneos.

"_Idiota… No hay nada de lo que no sea capaz de hacer. Pero no tienes idea de los problemas en los que tuve que meterme."_

"_Para que te hayas tardado tanto, me lo imagino." _Escribió e inmediatamente agregó: _"¿Dónde te encuentras?"_

"_En la computadora de una de las oficinas del orfanato. Pero no te preocupes, todo está controlado. Los que me vigilan me perdieron de vista y no podrán enterarse dónde me encuentro hasta pasado un tiempo. Además, no dejaré ninguna huella en el historial."_

"Esto es excelente" pensó el joven. "De ahora en adelante deberé tratar de ponerme en contacto con ella lo más posible. Hasta ahora, mi plan está saliendo a pedir de boca."

"_Te tardaste mucho _–volvió a escribir–_. Como se nota que ahí te tienen estudiando como loca ;)."_

"_Sí. Este lugar es un infierno."_

"_¿Cuándo serás capaz de volver?"_

Pasaron algunos instantes antes de que Karen contestara.

"_Es imposible saberlo."_

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

"_Todo es por culpa de ese L. Aún no soy capaz de verlo cara a cara y ya no estoy segura de cuales son sus intenciones… por otro lado…"_

"_¿Por otro lado qué?"_

"¿Estará bien que le cuente a Max de Price?", se preguntó la bella jovencita de cabellos carmesí, quien yacía sentada frente a la computadora de su amigo, en la oficina del director general del internado. Era su segundo día libre de la semana que había pedido a criterio propio, después de haber calculado la mejor manera de despistar a sus vigilantes y concluir que el modo más seguro de contactar a su amigo era ese.

"_Me reencontré con un viejo amigo: Price. Él Todo este tiempo estuvo aquí."_

"_¿Price? ¿Tu amigo ese que se había ido del manicomio _(esta ultima palabra tachada) orfanato _hace años?"_

"_Sí. Ahora resulta que él es el director del orfanato de Nueva York. Me llevé una gran sorpresa. Ahora entiendo qué fue lo que había pasado."_

"_¡El director! Vaya…Yo también lo comprendo. Se había ido porque, al igual que tú, había sido llamado por "L" porque quería conocerlo a él." _Después de unos instantes sin recibir respuesta, el apuesto rubio le envió este otro mensaje: _"¿Pero porqué él se quedó allá y nunca te fue a visitar?"_

Kitty se quedó perpleja. Para poder explicarle claramente a su amigo, debía decirle la razón completa de todo, y no podía hacerlo así nada más.

"_Tú deberías ser capaz de comprenderlo."_

"_Tu amigo decidió quedarse con ese sujeto, y es por eso que ahora él está allá."_

"_Exacto."_

"_¿Y fue por eso que ya no podía ni siquiera hablar contigo por teléfono o decirte que se encontraba bien?"_

"_No me dijo nada de eso por que al principio no se lo tenían permitido y porque no tenía manera de comunicarse conmigo. Tampoco tenía permitido viajar de vuelta a Londres. Pasó el tiempo, se enteró de lo mucho que me había deprimido y, para no alterarme más, decidió que lo mejor sería que yo no volviese a saber de él. Solo que no se esperaba que a mí también me mandarían a USA."_

El ojimaple de nueva cuenta sonrió; esta vez, de una manera más amplia y exaltada. Todo comenzaba a quedarle más claro. Antes de que él pudiera contestar, su amiga envió oto mensaje:

"_Ese maldito L me había fastidiado la vida desde muchos años antes de venir aquí. Desde que me hizo que me trasladaran al orfanato, solo por ser diferente a los demás, mandar lejos a mi primer amigo; y después, mandarme lejos de ti."_

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

La ojiazul se quedó meditando con desanimo e indecisión. Ya había pensado muchas veces sobre el tema pero nuca lograba poner en claro sus pensamientos. Sus sentimientos hacia su amigo seguían siendo difíciles de interpretar y ya no sabía que creer al respecto.

"No creo que debiera decírselo… pues aún no estoy del todo segura. Hablaremos de eso cuando haya regresado a Londres." Pensó.

"_Nada. Solo que L es un maldito manipulador. Si tan solo pudiera tenerlo en frente, le diría unas cuantas verdades."_

"_¿Por qué aún no lo has visto?"_

"_Ese sujeto es bastante raro. A pesar de que él ya nos está observando, nunca ha dado la cara en todo el tiempo que llevo."_

Max parpadeó lentamente y pensó: "Lo sabía…"

"_¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso?"_

"_Se supone que la identidad de L es un secreto y no cualquiera debe saber quien es en realidad. Aún así, estoy segura que sus adeptos más cercanos deben conocerlo, pues trabajan en conjunto y en el mismo edificio."_

El rubio, al oír esto, esbozó una leve aunque maliciosa sonrisa, pensando que las cosas no podrían estar dándose de mejor manera para sus planes. Nuevamente, su amiga mandó otro mensaje escrito:

"_Max, vas a pensar que soy una sentimental, pero… ¿No podrías encender la webcam? Aunque sigamos hablando con mensajes escritos para no hacer ruido."_

"_De acuerdo."_ El joven, tras meditarlo, encendió la cámara de su computador. Casi al mismo tiempo, Kitty hizo lo mismo. Después de varios días, ambos genios se volvieron a ver a través de los monitores. Sato sonrió burlesca y amistosamente a su amiga, para así fingir naturalidad.

"La última vez sospechó de mí por mi comportamiento frío y agresivo" pensó. "Debo portarme y hablar como comúnmente lo hago." La chica de cabellos rojos le miró. Había pedido esto precisamente por la advertencia que Queeny le había dado de que, tal vez, algo muy malo le estaba ocurriendo. Vio a su amigo haciendo la misma sonrisa y gestos que los de siempre: despreocupados y algo cínicos. Pero había algo que no le convencía por completo.

"_¿Realmente crees que no te permitirán volver de inmediato?"_

"_No. Estoy empezando a perder las esperanzas."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

La ojiazul bajó un poco la mirada antes de teclear la respuesta.

"_El mal nacido me tendió una trampa."_

"_¿Una trampa?"_

"_Así es. La trampa estaba en hacer que mi amigo del internado también fuera conmigo. L estaba seguro de que yo intentaría convencer a todos para Aarón se quedara en mi lugar, para así yo regresar a Londres. Entonces, impuso la terrible condición de que si él llegase a sospechar que esas son mis intenciones, hará que me quede más tiempo y regresará de inmediato a mi compañero a Inglaterra."_

"_Ahora sí que ya no entiendo nada. Me dijiste que te habían enviado a allá porque L quería conocerte en persona, porque eres muy talentosa y porque pensaban que su influencia te ayudaría en tu desarrollo. Ahora que estás allá, no has podido ver a la cara a L, y hasta tienen pensado retenerte más tiempo. ¿Para que demonios te quieren en ese lugar? Eso de que L te quería ver en persona era mentira."_

"_Ya lo sé. De todas maneras ya sospechaba que ellos no me dejarían verlo directamente. Al menos no de inmediato. Pero voy a hablar con él, así sea lo último que haga. Encontraré la manera de exigirles que me dejen hablar con él. L no podrá negarse. No después de todo lo que me ha hecho hacer a mí."_

"_Sigo sin entender bien para qué es que te querían enviar a USA." _–contestó el rubio.

"_Si te lo explicara, quizás no me lo podrías creer…"_

El adolescente hizo gala por vez primera de su actuación para disimular una sonrisa que, casi de golpe, le había venido al leer las palabras de Kitty.

"_Si lo intentas, quizás pueda ayudarte. De todas maneras, creo que ya empiezo a comprender. Así como con tu amigo; que tenía casi tu misma edad cuando se lo llevaron, L quiere que te quedes allá. La historia se está repitiendo. Lo curioso es que llamaste a tu amigo como el ayudante de L, y que tú y tu compañero están siendo evaluados, y que, al parecer, solo uno de ustedes va a quedarse por más tiempo."_

"_Eso último no lo dije. Dije que regresaría a Aarón y me retendría por más tiempo si intentaba algo."_

"_Exacto, Kitty. De todas maneras, por la manera de obrar se puede notar como es a ti a quien quiere y el otro crío solo es un chivo expiatorio."_

Kitty se encogió de hombros. Su amigo estaba empezando a comprender las cosas; quizás, demasiado bien. El hecho de que un personaje tan impresionante como el detective, se empeñara en tener en América a una niña, por muy genio que fuese, contra su voluntad y chantajeándola de esa manera, era absurdo. Más absurdo e increíble sería si le dijera la finalidad de todo este circo a su amigo.

"_Price se volvió el aprendiz y el asistente de ese sujeto. La razón por la que me mandaron a USA es porque quieren convencerme de que yo también me vuelva su aprendiz."_

Los ojos de Max se abrieron como platos. Apenas y pudo contener su expresión. "Lo sabía…" pensó emocionado. Su amiga notó dicha expresión, mas no la tomó en cuenta como algo anormal; era de esperarse que alguien reaccionara así ante tremenda y desatinada idea.

– Esa niña no parece estar dispuesta a ocultarte nada –comentó el plateado y esbelto shinigami–. De todas maneras, ya está cometiendo algo indebido al hablar contigo. No tiene ningún caso callárselo si tú ya estás sospechando, ni tampoco debe suponer que tenga algo de malo que te lo platique si solo eres un muchacho común y corriente que no tiene nada que ver con esto.

"Exacto, Deementy. Así somos los humanos" pensó el rubio mientras escribía la respuesta a su amiga por el Messenger. "Las personas sienten que al hablar de sus problemas, estos dejan de pesar tanto. Ahora solo falta que me pida un consejo."

"_Tú eres la más inteligente del orfanato, ¿no es así? Supongo que fue por eso que fijó sus ojos en ti."_

"_En teoría. Pero tú sabes que mi única ilusión es ser escritora. Habiendo tantos otros niños, pudo haberse fijado en alguien al que sí le interese ser detective."_

"_La única manera de que puedas hacerlo entrar en razón, es hablar personalmente con él."_

"_Ya lo sé, cabeza de chorlito." _Contestó Karen en otro mensaje, su rostro se mostraba disgustado y a la vez comprensible con Max.

"_Aunque… ¿no crees que sería divertido ser una detective como L?"_

"_Eso no lo digas ni de broma."_

"_Ja, ja, ja. Lo sé. Estoy seguro de que regresarás en menos de un mes, gatita. Ni siquiera ese detective tramposo es tan tramposo (esa última palabra tachada con una línea) listo como tú."_

"_El más tramposo de todos siempre has sido tú. Tú me enseñaste a ser bribona…"_

Karen sabía que la hora en que tendría que desconectarse se acercaba, pues no le convenía seguir ausente para sus vigilantes por más tiempo. Por lo que se dispuso a despedirse de su amigo por el día de hoy. No sin antes preguntarle una cosa:

"_Una cosa antes de irme, Max…"_

"_¿Sí?"_

"_¿No te ha ocurrido nada desde que yo me fui a América? ¿Algo de lo que quisieras contarme?"_

"_Pues… me terminé en un solo día el juego de "Soul of the Darkness" en el nivel experto y con las cinco calaveras desbloqueadas. ¡Mi madre casi me mata por no haber salido de mi cuarto en más de doce horas! El resto del tiempo me la pasé divagando, como siempre."_

"_Ya veo…" _La pelirroja apagó la web-cam, y antes de cerrar su sesión de Messenger y borrar el historial delator de la PC, escribió un último mensaje: _"Cuídate"._ La cuenta dejó de estar en línea, y el rubio de ojos maple se quedó en silencio, junto al dios de la muerte, por unos instantes. Una funesta sonrisa se pintó en sus labios y, en unos instantes, la sonrisa se convirtió en un carcajeo propio de un psicópata. Una risa que quizá sería mejor no describir.

–Deementy, parece que mis planes están saliendo a pedir de boca.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

El rubio se levantó de su escritorio y caminó de regreso a su cama. –Tal y como lo imaginé, Kitty va a quedarse por tiempo indefinido. Y lo que es mejor, existe probabilidades de que, a querer o no, termine involucrándose con L. Gracias a eso, podré estar al tanto de la reacción que ese bastardo tenga cuando el día cero haya llegado. Hacer que ella me platique y me tenga informado sin que sospeche de mí será bastante fácil. De esa manera; aunque en un principio L no va a saber quien soy yo y donde me encuentro, yo me adelantaré a él averiguando cuanto pueda sobre él, sobre su manera de moverse y también sobre las personas que estén cerca de ese mal nacido. Ahora que le dije a Kitty que debía hablar a como diera lugar con "Lsito", ya tengo la excusa perfecta para hacer que ella se vuelva mi espía.

–No logro entenderte –dijo el shinigami, que no dejaba de mirar con frialdad al humano. Max se recostó en su lecho, disponiéndose a dormir una siesta.

–No estoy del todo seguro que ella pueda llegar a verse cara a cara con él, pero hay dos opciones: Uno; la próxima vez que hable con ella, le preguntaré si logró por fin verlo; si ella no lo ha logrado, al menos, para demostrarme que lo ha estado intentando, me dirá todo lo que sabe en torno a él y el porqué no ha podido verlo aún. De esa manera, no me será difícil dirigirla para hacer que me diga lo que me interesa saber. Pero si llegase de casualidad a conocerlo, mi ventaja se incrementaría aún más. Aunque le llegaran a advertir que no debe hablar nunca sobre el lugar donde se encuentra ella y donde probablemente se encuentre el mal nacido de L, Kitty no estará dispuesta a obedecer las órdenes de aquellos que la tienen lejos de su hogar y contra su voluntad. Me lo platicará todo, incluso sobre los asuntos que llegaron a hablar. Ella no va a sospechar de mí ni de que me interese tanto por L; ya que solo soy un pobre amigo preocupado por su amiga que se interesa por saber cuando es que podrá regresar a Londres para estar de vuelta con él. Tampoco tendrá muchos deseos de dejar que los de allá se enteren de que ha estado hablando conmigo, porque eso significaría el ya no ser capaz de volver pronto; y ella no es tonta, no va a permitir que lo hagan. Como ellos quieren que ella, de alguna u otra manera, se convierta en la aprendiz del detective, va a tener toda la información que yo quiero en bandeja de plata, esperando a que yo se la pregunte de manera insospechosa, para utilizarla y estar siempre un paso adelante en mi estrategia.

–Y con eso, ¿podrás vencerle a ese sujeto?

–No comas ansias –Max cerró y abrió los ojos y alzó su brazo derecho, apuntando hacia el techo y simulando que movía objetos invisibles con el dedo–. En una partida de ajedrez; si deseas ganar, primero debes acabar con los peones, luego, deshacerte de algunas piezas más valiosas hasta dejar al rey lo suficientemente desprevenido y, por último, acorralarlo…

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Recostada en los jardines de recreación del enorme orfanato, la joven Kitty meditaba sobre el encuentro que había tenido con su amigo. Media hora fue el tiempo en que sus espías la habían perdido de vista y que ella aprovechó. La ojiazul estaba segura de que ellos no tenían idea de adonde se había metido; y aunque aún así pasaran el reporte, no serviría de mucho, pues antes de perdérseles se dio un paseo por todo el edificio. No había manera de que supieran en que lugar y con qué intenciones había estado.

"Es bastante raro, pero me sentí muy peripatética cuando lo vi por la web cam. Cómo si hubiese pasado más de un año sin verlo y… Yo que le había prometido que los convencería a todos de regresarme a Londres. Él tiene razón, tengo que hablar con L a como dé lugar… Por otro lado, Queeny me dijo que probablemente algo muy malo le estaba ocurriendo a Max. Siempre que tiene un problema, él me lo cuenta sin ningún tapujo; no tiene sentido que de ser cierta la premonición de Queeny, ahora él se estuviera haciendo el valiente y no quiera decirme nada. Siempre me dice como se siente sin sentir vergüenza. Una de dos: o Queeny se equivocó, o en realidad algo verdaderamente horrible le está pasando, al punto de que no quiere decirme que es. ¿Pero por qué no habría de poder decirme? ¿Es qué yo soy parte del problema?"

Tomó su vieja libreta de pasta negra, que yacía en el pasto, junto al bolígrafo que su amiga Joan le había regalado, y comenzó a dibujar un retrato de medio cuerpo del rubio. La fidelidad del dibujo era igual de asombrosa que la otra imagen que tenía. Observó con atención la imagen; por vez primera, la aún niña en espíritu trató de olvidarse de penas y ver las cosas con más madurez y atrevimiento.

"¿Y si regresando de USA, le pidiese que intentáramos ser algo más que amigos…? ¿Cómo serían las cosas entre nosotros si fuésemos novios?"

Su imaginación fue contaminada por los recuerdos ácidos de las actitudes atrevidas del ojimaple, y el miedo la invadió de solo especular que con esto solo le daría a su amigo "derechos" que la pondrían entre la espalda y la pared.

"¡No! ¡Eso no!" se abrazó a sí misma con pánico y sacudiendo su rostro de un lado al otro. Su terso rostro se pintó de rosa y daba la impresión de que temblaba de miedo. "¡Aún no estoy lista para tanto! ¡Apenas y he dado mi primer beso! ¡Eso… eso es suficiente por el momento!"

Volvió a recoger su libreta, abrió en una hoja en blanco y, tomando de vuelta su fino bolígrafo, se puso a trazar otro dibujo.

"Por otra parte está Price. Es maravilloso que nuevamente estemos juntos, ahora que ya soy capaz de demostrarle lo mucho que le quiero, puedo recuperar el tiempo perdido y devolverle parte del cariño que me dio cuando yo era pequeña. Durante las clases, en el centro de investigaciones, él se ha portado muy bien conmigo, como solía ser cuando estábamos en Wammy's. Quisiera que él regresara a Londres cuando todo esto termine, pero él tiene que quedarse aquí. Cuando yo me haya marchado de vuelta a Wammy's, volveremos a separarnos. ¿Realmente es bueno regresar a Londres lo más pronto posible? Sé que se lo prometí a Max, pero… tal vez, si me quedo un poco más tiempo aquí, con Price. Después de todo, no tengo tanta prisa. Una vez que regrese ya no podré verlo, al menos que lo dejaran visitarme de vez en cuando. Pero sería muy poco lo que nos veríamos. Por otro lado, si algo llegase a salir mal y yo me quedara más tiempo aquí, al menos Price estaría conmigo. No sé que hacer… desde aquí extraño a ese inútil, pero desde allá estaré extrañando a Price."

Terminó el dibujo. Al igual que con el anterior, comparó la imagen del moreno con la otra, donde aparecía más joven. La chica suspiró.

"Ahora que ha madurado, se ve más guapo… me pregunto si lo mismo sería si el idiota de Max algún día –por obra del divino creador– madurara también."

– ¿Ese se supone que es Price?

La joven genio se exaltó al escuchar aquella aguda e infantil voz. Estaba tan ensimismada que no había podido detectar al intruso hasta ese momento en que le habló.

– ¿Tú eres la amiga de Price? –se trataba de la pequeña niña de cabellos rizados y amiga de Price: Sandy.

–Pero si solo eres una pequeña cría –balbuceó desilusionada de sí misma–. Yo no debería de asustarme con tanta facilidad.

–Dibujas muy bien –la pequeña le sonrió.

–Bueno… sí –Kitty se levantó del pasto y se sentó.

La más pequeña iba a tomar la libreta pero la mayor se dio cuenta y no se lo permitió, tomando el objeto antes.

–Deja eso.

–Yo solo quería verlo –reclamó con un gesto y tono de decepción. Ante esto, la pelirroja se apenó y abrió su cuaderno para mostrárselo a la pequeña, pero sin soltarlo y sin dejar que ésta lo tocase.

– ¿Me regalas el dibujo? –preguntó.

–No puedo. Este cuaderno ya es muy viejo y si le arranco una hoja, se maltrataría mucho.

Sandy movió la cabeza con desilusión. Kitty, al notarlo, agregó:

–Pero si me traes una hoja de papel, te dibujaré lo que quieras. Incluso un dibujo idéntico a éste.

La pequeña niñita de ojos miel corrió emocionada al oír esto, y, momentos más tarde, regresó con una gran hoja en blanco y se la dio a Kitty. Ésta sonrió y se puso manos a la obra.

–Ya está –una casi copia ampliada del retrato de Price, había elaborado Kitty. Sandy la tomó con emoción.

– ¡Muchas gracias…!

–Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que me valla a cenar –la bella taheña se levantó del verde pasto, y antes de que comenzara a avanzar, Sandy reclamó su atención de nuevo.

–Espera. Dime cuando vendrás a jugar junto con Price, conmigo y con mis amigos.

–No lo sé. Pero si se llega a dar la oportunidad… con gusto le pediré a Price que me deje jugar con ustedes.

–La pequeña Sandy sonrió aún más que anteriormente y se despidió de Kitty, airando su mano desde lo lejos mientras se alejaba y volvía con sus otros amigos.

Después de eso, la genio ojiazul regresó a los interiores del orfanato, donde se topó a medio camino con Price. Éste le saludo con su particular sonrisa, y ella solo pudo sonreír también ante su contagioso estado de ánimo. Kitty le confesó que estaba hambrienta, el moreno le asintió sonriente y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia los comedores.

– ¿Te la pasaste durmiendo toda la tarde como es tu costumbre? –El guapo moreno le acarició con ternura el cabello mientras ambos andaban. Kitty aprovechó para sujetar su brazo y recargar su cabeza en él.

–Así es –mintió mientras frotaba dulcemente su mejilla en el brazo del moreno–. Tú bien sabes como soy. Ahora dime como te fue a ti mientras estabas afuera.

–Pues… estuve algo ocupado, como siempre –contestó con jovialidad–. Espero que este día te hayas divertido, porque mañana las clases se reanudaran. Hasta ahora lo has estado haciendo muy bien. Ah, y por cierto. Kitty, no es bueno que digas mentiras, al menos que eso te ayude a descubrir algo importante.

Ambos genios se miraron con complicidad. Price no era alguien fácil de engañar pese a no ser desconfiado con la gente. Un minuto de silencio pasó y el pelinegro agregó:

–La verdad es que L no me tiene permitido hablarles a ustedes sobre su evaluación hasta que esta haya terminado, pero lo que si voy a decirte, es que él se ha maravillado con tu cooperación.

– ¿En serio?

–Sí. Incluso él mismo me lo dijo hace un par de días. Dice que es tan positiva tu cooperación, que hasta sospecha que algo has de tramar.

Kitty hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos. Si era orden de L que Price le dijera que aún sospechaba de ella, eso solo significaba que este también tramaba algo. Por otro lado, nada le garantizaba que el ojinegro no se lo estuviese diciendo –desobedeciendo la orden de no hablar al respecto– como un acto de amistad para ayudarla.

Llegaron a los comedores, y uno de los encargados, al ver que se trataba de ellos, inmediatamente se acercó para recibirlos y traerles algo para merendar. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y siguieron conversando.

–Entonces, ¿hace poco volviste a hablar con L?

–Sí.

"Lo sabía" pensó la ojiazul. "Siempre que le pregunto por L, Price me dice que hasta hace poco hablaron. Él, en comparación con Queeny y Rock, se ve mucho más seguido con L; casi me atrevería a decir que diario. Y es que, en lo que va de la semana, nunca he oído que ellos hayan hecho contacto o hablado con esa letra. Siempre están pensando en lo que deben de hacer y lo que van a decirle cuando lo vean. Pero… Queeny y Rock llevan más tiempo siendo sus aprendices, y, por lo que ellos mismos me contaron, L también debe de confiar mucho en ellos. ¿Realmente Price tiene tantos privilegios por encima de ellos? ¿Por qué?"

– ¿Y de que más hablaron? –preguntó la pequeña adolescente con un gesto analista, lleno de curiosidad.

–Eso –Price le tocó la nariz con el dedo y la meneó en círculos con suavidad, sonriéndole. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y sintió cosquillas, su semblante serio se esfumó y hasta casi terminó por reírse–… es un secreto.

–Ya veo. Pero yo solo quería saber como vamos hasta ahora en nuestras evaluaciones.

–Ya te dije que vas muy bien. Has cubierto todas tus expectativas e incluso has dado más de lo que se esperaba en un principio, hasta ahora has aprendido sin problema todo, sin necesidad de estudiarlo y trabajarlo tanto. Por otra parte, Aarón también nos ha dejado a todos con la boca abierta. Su talento es únicamente superado por su interés y sus conocimientos previos; incluso ha demostrado saber muchísimo sobre criminología e investigación. Se nota que se ha estado preparando para esto desde hace mucho y con gran ahínco.

–Una cosa es hacer las cosas bien y con ahínco, y otra, pasar una prueba.

–Je… ¡Sabía que dirías algo como eso!

– ¿Me estás diciendo cosas que no deberías decirme? –preguntó la ojiazul, tras reflexionar que su amigo simplemente no podía estarle hablando así, no tras las condiciones que el detective les había puesto a todos.

– Pues… – Price desvió la mirada hacia arriba, como si fuese un niño contándole a su mejor amigo la travesura que hizo– Creo que he dicho algunas… ¡No importa!

–De seguir así las cosas, ¿crees que ambos logremos aprobar?

El rostro del apuesto moreno cambió su semblante distraído, cerró y abrió los ojos, y tras una leve pausa, respondió:

–Eso ya no te lo puedo decir. Ustedes deben de seguir esforzándose, sin pensar en cuales serán los resultados. Especialmente tú, Kitty. Recuerda las condiciones. No me gustaría que, sin quererlo yo, te incitase a que intentaras inconscientemente hacer algo que L descubriera y te castigase.

–Es verdad… –la pelirrojita se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza–. Lo que pasa es que… yo… he estado pensando las cosas y… he llegado a una decisión.

– ¿Cuál? –preguntó Price con un gesto curioso e inocente.

La ojiazul tragó saliva. Si bien era cierto que ella aún no estaba del todo segura de su decisión, la confianza que tenía en su viejo amigo le motivaba a decírselo a pesar de todo. Lo mejor hubiera sido, tal vez, pedírselo directamente a L, pero ya no le cabía la menor duda de que Price era la segunda mejor opción.

–Sigo y seguiré firme en mi decisión de no quedarme y ser candidata y aprendiz de L. Pero he estado meditando un poco, respecto a la situación que estoy viviendo y sobre mi posición de volver a más tardar en unas semanas a Londres, y… ahora pienso que tal vez –su suave y chillona voz se fue volviendo más lenta con cada palabra–… que tal vez no sería mala idea que me quedase un poco más del tiempo que acordamos en el pacto. A lo que me refiero es que ya no tengo tanta prisa por regresar a Wammy. Siempre que no se trate de un periodo en demasía largo o indefinido, me gustaría seguir aquí por un poco más de tiempo del requerido, aún después de haberme liberado de mi compromiso.

Price observó a su amiga. Su gallardo y joven rostro le sonrió de nueva cuenta.

–Entonces… ¿es qué ya no tienes prisa por volver a ver a tu amigo?

"Co… ¿Cómo es que es que Price sabe de…?" la jovencita se desconcertó. Su expresión del rostro se transfiguró, pasando de la enorme sorpresa a la ira. Se levantó de su asiento, pero Price sujetó su delgado brazo y la detuvo.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

–Ella me prometió que aquella plática se quedaría entre nosotras –reprochó con cólera mientras trataba de zafarse–. Va a pagármela muy caro…

–Si te refieres a Queeny, ella no me dijo nada sobre Max.

La ojiazul dejó de forcejearse y volteó a ver a su amigo con sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre…?

– ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú misma gritaste: "¡Eres igual de irritante que el otro estúpido de Max!" cuando pateaste a Rock, el día de la presentación.

"Es verdad. Estaba tan enojada que no reparé en mencionar a Max en aquella ocasión" meditó la joven de rojos cabellos.

–Es probable que Rock no le haya tomado importancia y que Queeny haya decidido que se trataba de un niño del orfanato que te cae mal, pero yo pienso que debe tratarse de tu mejor amigo. No hay ningún muchacho en Wammy's con ese sobrenombre. Si se trata de alguien que conociste afuera, no te juntarías con él si en realidad te cayera mal. Hace falta querer mucho a una persona para llamarla estúpida sin ningún miramiento –agregó el joven moreno.

–Si lo que dices fuese cierto, yo estaría enamorada de Rock –contestó con ironía

– ¡Jajajaja…! –una risa contagiosa que no se escuchaba en lo absoluto malintencionada se dejó oír por parte de Price– ¡Tienes razón! El caso es que ahora, has comprobado mis sospechas. Tu amigo se llama Max. ¿Es realmente cierto que es como Rock?

"Qué descuidada soy" meditó Kitty, antes de contestarle al ojinegro."Si no me hubiera dejado llevar por el enojo, dando por sentado que Queeny me había traicionado, no habría reaccionado de esta manera; antes, hubiese fingido no saber de que hablaba para no delatarme yo misma."

–A veces…

El guapo genio miró con atención los gestos de su compañera y dijo: –De acuerdo, respeto que no me quieras hablar sobre él. Pero dime, ¿por qué quieres ahora estar más tiempo aquí?

Karen se encogió de hombros –Yo había decidido quedarme solo dos semanas cuando estaba en Londres. Pero… eso fue antes de saber que tú estabas aquí. Suponiendo que todo sale bien, dentro de tres semanas más podría regresar a Londres. Pero si a pesar de todo, me quedase, estaría dando a entender que he decidido continuar con la oportunidad que se me ha dado, pero eso no es lo que quiero. Quiero quedarme por más tiempo, pero solo para estar contigo. Ya que una vez que me valla, volveremos a estar lejos. Pero lo cierto es que la única razón por la que estoy aquí es por mi talento y por lo que ellos esperan de mí. Si sigo insistiendo en que no me interesa ser parte de todo esto, ellos se enfurecerían con justa razón. No quiero que malentiendan las cosas. Si he decidido quedarme un poco más, no es porque hayan logrado convencerme de nada. Pero no creo que ellos vean así las cosas, no después de todos los problemas en que se metieron para poder traerme hasta aquí. Pero tú… estoy segura que tú sí me comprendes, Price. Por favor, tienes que permitirme hablar con L personalmente. Estoy segura que si él y yo hablamos, podré convencerlo de una buena vez que no gana nada teniéndome como su rehén. Quiero estar aquí, este orfanato a pesar de todo es maravilloso, y me ha permitido verte de nuevo. Por eso no quiero seguir aquí encadenada y vigilada, quiero sentirme libre y hacer las cosas que me gustan sin tener que estar a la expectativa de que de no gustarle mi obrar a otro, seré oprimida contra mi voluntad. Quiero ser yo quien decida cuando marcharme sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Déjame hablar con L y pedírselo yo misma. Si alguien puede hacerme ese gran favor, eres tú, Price. Si no lo hago antes de que la evaluación, no conseguiré nada, pues ya se habrá decidido mi situación y tal vez él suponga que esto lo hago para llevarle la contraria o tratar de engañarlo. Te lo suplico, llévame a ver a L.

Kitty se abrazó con Price, casi al punto de derramar lágrimas. Price meditó por unos instantes las palabras de la joven antes de contestar.

–Lo siento, Kitty –dijo con un poco de congoja–. Pero eso que me pides es imposible.

–Pero Price… tú… tú siempre estás hablando con L. Yo sé que podrías meterte en problemas, que incluso por el mero hecho de hacer esto él podría retenerme por haberlo desacatado, pero tarde o temprano tendré que hablar con él si es que realmente quiere que me vuelva su legataria…

–No es eso. Es imposible que te lleve con él porque nunca lo he visto en toda mi vida. Lo lamento.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Kitty al escuchar esto. Despegó su rostro del pecho del joven moreno y volteó a verlo.

–Pero tú siempre estás hablando con él y…

–Sí, solo que más que una conversación, es un monologo con instrucciones que recibo a través de un ordenador. Son muy pocas las cosas que tengo que decirle cuando me comunico con él, ya que recibe la información que necesita únicamente a través de Watari. Él debe de ser el único que ha llegado a ver en persona a L. Es por eso que es totalmente inútil que intentes hablar con él.

–Pero tú eres…

–Ni siquiera a mí se me ha permitido jamás verlo en persona.

– ¡No…!

La linda taheña no aguantó más la presión y salió corriendo de los comedores. Price trató de detenerla, pero comprendió que lo mejor sería dejarla sola a que meditase las cosas.

"Esto no puede estar pasando." Pensaba la joven mientras corría llorando, más por rabia que por cualquier otro sentimiento, hacia las habitaciones del ala oeste del orfanato. Llegó hasta la habitación que buscaba y empezó a tocar la puerta a base de golpes y gritos.

– ¡Aarón! –su garganta se irritó de lo fuerte que gritaba. Finalmente se impacientó y giró de la perilla para tratar de abrir la puerta a forcejeos. Para su sorpresa, el cerrojo no tenía puesto el seguro y la habitación del muchacho se abrió sin problemas.

–Es extremadamente desagradable y de muy mal ver el entrar a una alcoba sin tener el permiso del ocupante y con esa actitud tan tosca –el crío de pálida piel no dejó de ocuparse en su escritorio, leyendo aquel grueso libro de criminología–. Cálmate un poco, no recuerdo haber hecho nada que pueda hacerme responsable de tu ira.

– Tú… –Kitty tenía el rostro totalmente rojo del enojo, con una mueca de cólera y las mejillas aún húmedas de las lágrimas que recién se habían deslizado en ellas–. Tú sabías que L jamás se deja ver por nadie, ni siquiera por sus aprendices. Por qué… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

– ¿Realmente no lo llegaste a suponer?– Aarón cerró el libro y volteó donde Kitty– ¡Qué ingenua eres! ¿Tienes una idea de las personas que desean verlo muerto? Él no puede arriesgarse.

– ¡Cállate! –comenzó a gritar– ¡Si hubiera sabido desde un principio que ese cobarde jamás dejaría verse, no hubiera aceptado nunca que me arrastraran lejos de mi hogar!

La ojiazul se dio la media vuelta, caminó hacia la puerta, y enseguida la impactó con todas sus fuerzas al momento de salir de la alcoba del joven genio.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

– ¡NEAR!

Un agudo y femenino grito rompió el silencio que había en la enorme sala blanca. El albino, que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, apilando un montón de dados totalmente blancos, perdió la concentración al escuchar a la intrusa y colocó erróneamente uno de ellos; provocando que la torre que llevaba construida se viniera abajo. Los pequeños dados se estrellaron repetidamente en su cabeza y hombros, causándole un dolor apenas soportable; a pesar de todo, el albino apenas y reaccionó cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño de enfado. La joven taheña se acercó a él sin importarle el accidente con una mueca de cólera.

–Es peligroso que vengas a verme –le dijo–. Puedes meterte en serios problemas si…

– ¡Quiero que me lleves a donde se encuentra L!

Ambos se miraron, y, tras unos momentos de silencio, Near respondió:

–Eso es imposible.

– ¡No te pases de listo! Ni siquiera Price ha podido verse con ese mal nacido. Pero estoy segura que tú si lo has llegado a ver, y sabes en donde se esconde. ¡Es por eso que tú al igual que él te escondes!

– Te equivocas –Near interrumpió en lo que se volteaba de nuevo a rearmar la torre de dados–. Yo nunca he visto a L.

–No… –Kitty trató de tranquilizarse, no estaba actuando de manera racional y lo sabía. Lo primero que debía hacer era demostrar con hechos que el extraño albino debía conocer al detective para que este no pudiese negarlo y después convencerlo que le concediera tan grande favor–. Investigué un poco y… no parece haber ningún registro tuyo en el orfanato, ni siquiera en los mapas del lugar se menciona la existencia de este sitio. Eso prueba que eres un subordinado de L, tú mismo me lo diste a entender; pero a diferencia de los otros, te escondes por completo. Ni a Aarón ni a mí se nos contó nada sobre ti. Estoy segura que Watari no es la única persona que ha llegado a verse con L. De seguro tú tienes, por decirlo de alguna manera, un rango aún por encima del de Price.

–Ya te dije que yo no soy como Price y los otros.

–Ésa solo es una verdad a medias. Yo sé que tú también estás involucrado en todo este circo. Confiésalo.

Pero Near ya no contestó a su pregunta.

–Te lo ruego –la joven continuó–. No me interesa saber nada de ti, solo quiero que me digas si existe alguna manera de ver a L. Yo… tenía la esperanza de que antes de que se decidiera sobre mi destino en este lugar, podría hablar con él. Pero Watari jamás me lo va a permitir y ni siquiera Price es capaz de hablar directamente con él como yo pensaba. Te lo suplico, dime en donde puedo encontrar a L. No creo que pueda encontrarlo en aquel edificio, pues sería demasiado obvio que la gente ha intentado hacerlo y ha fracasado. Dime si hay alguna manera, algún lugar, algún momento, algún medio donde pueda encontrarle.

Near escuchó las suplicas de la superdotada sin desatender su torre de dados.

–Si pudieses hablar frente a frente con L, ¿Qué le dirías?

– ¡Le diría sus verdades! ¡Que no es más que un manipulador, cobarde y egoísta que hace lo que quiere con las demás personas, y que ya no pienso aguantar que decida sobre mi vida, para después no ser capaz ni siquiera de darles la cara a quienes les hace sufrir por sus caprichos…!

La chillona voz de kitty se volvía aún más aguda cuando esta perdía los estribos. Sus puños comenzaban a dolerles de tan fuerte que los apretaba. Su bello rostro comenzaba a transfigurarse de todo el enojo que desbordaba. Near, sin embargo, siguió tranquilo y respondió:

–No creo que seas capaz de llegar a algo si solo vas a decirle insultos huecos. ¿Realmente desperdiciarías una oportunidad así, dirigiéndote de esa manera tan imprudente e irracional? Todo eso me da a entender que solo quieres verlo porque no te pareció que no se dejase ver ante ti, y quieres quejarte. Yo, en realidad, me refería a qué motivo puedes tener para querer verlo a toda costa, además de pedirle que te liberase, ya que no puedes arriesgarte a perder la poca flexibilidad que ha tenido contigo, y, prácticamente, ya no puedes hacer otra cosa que esperar a que cumpla su promesa.

Kitty se tranquilizó. Near estaba en lo correcto. Descargando su ira y quejándose por decisiones que ya había consentido no la llevaría por ningún camino. Aunque detestaba pensar que el poder de aquel personaje parecía ser absoluto –no solo los dos orfanatos, sino también los gobiernos daban cabida a sus caprichos– y que lo último que deseaba era consentirle tener también total control en ella, había algo que necesitaba aclarar antes que nada; su verdadero objetivo, del que se había hecho desde que supo que cruzarse con aquel hombre ya era inevitable.

–Hay algo que quiero preguntarle. Deseo que él mismo me lo responda, y no pienso descansar hasta que lo haga. Pues yo decidí que vendría hasta aquí solo tras esa condición…

El albino dejó inconclusa la torre de dados, y, sin voltear, guardó silencio para escuchar atento las palabras de la joven.

–No hace falta explicar que mi vida hubiese sido totalmente distinta si mis padres no hubiesen muerto. Pero eso solo fue una cruel jugarreta del destino. Mis padres fueron asesinados. Quizás… estaban consientes del peligro que corrían al atestiguar en contra de aquel desgraciado, sin embargo, ellos prefirieron morir defendiendo aquello en lo que creían, antes de hacerse a un lado por su propia seguridad y por la mía. Pero lo que no fue una coincidencia fue el haber llegado a Wammy's. Contra mi voluntad, me transfirieron hasta ese lugar, solo porque era alguien especial. Mas yo nunca pedí ser diferente de las demás personas. Crecí bajo un ambiente donde los niños eran alentados a competir unos con otros, donde no había cabida a la despreocupación, donde solo parecías ser valioso si sobresalías de entre todos. Y yo, a pesar de no tener la menor idea del porqué, me acostumbre a dicho ambiente y me volví en una persona fría que solo podía sentir respeto hacia si misma predominando de entre todos. La razón del porqué mi vida había tomado un rumbo tan diferente a las tantas otras personas no la conocí sino hasta hace unas semanas, cuando se me dijo que un sujeto al que nunca había conocido quería conocerme. A pesar de mis súplicas, él no descansó hasta traerme hasta acá. Está empecinado en hacer que ocupe un lugar que no quiero. Logró su cometido. Ahora solo quiero que me responda el porqué…

– ¿El Porqué…?

– Yo decidí revelarme ante la doctrina que me habían inculcado en el orfanato. Dejé de interesarme por competir con los demás para buscar mi propio destino, dejé de preocuparme por sobresalir, y decidí que era más importante divertirse y ser feliz que ser la más eficiente de todos. Por más que siempre intentaron convencerme de que mi apatía era algo malo, yo nunca les hice caso y seguí haciendo las cosas como se me venía en gana. Y a pesar de eso, aquel sujeto a quien nunca he conocido en mi vida me eligió a mí, siendo que otros hubieran sido felices y lo hubiesen dado todo para tener esto que no quiero. Yo nunca pedí nacer siendo una genio, tampoco elegí ser huérfana, mucho menos que alguien esperase que me volviera su discípulo. Es por eso que quiero saberlo. Quiero que él mismo, en persona, me diga que fue lo que vio en mí, la razón por la que está tan empeñado en tener algo que yo no quiero darle. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué quiere que sea una detective y que aprenda a ser como él? ¿Qué tengo yo que no tiene ningún otro ser humano en todo el mundo? ¿Qué?

–Nada… –contestó fatídicamente el de cabellos blancos.

– ¿Dices que él me trajo hasta acá por mero capricho?

–No.

–Pero…

– ¿Tienes una idea de porqué Price, Queeny y Rock también fueron elegidos? ¿Tienes una idea de porqué los eligió a ellos por encima de tantos otros niños que soñaron con poder ejercer la autoridad y el poder del detective que es considerado como el más grande de todos?

–Supongo que, al igual que conmigo, eran los más talentosos de su generación.

–No basta con tener talento. L no solo se fija en eso.

– ¿Entonces?

–Hace tiempo, al igual que a ti, se me dijo un día, que L había tomado cierto interés en mí y en un compañero.

–Bueno… y eso, ¿qué? Supongo que en cuanto te explicaron que es lo que ibas a hacer, te pareció buena la idea y aceptaste.

–No.

– ¿Qué…?

Kitty alcanzó el tope de su desconcierto. Finalmente Near volteó a verla, con una mirada fija y profunda.

–Ni a mí ni a mi compañero se nos preguntó si estábamos de acuerdo o no. Solo se nos dijo que L había puesto sus ojos en nosotros y que había altas posibilidades de que uno terminaría siendo elegido. Si te soy sincero, yo nunca quise ser un sucesor. Sin embargo, terminé siéndolo. Tú no eres la única a la que han traído en contra de sus deseos. Hubo el caso de un niño que terminó cometiendo suicidio al no soportar la carga y la responsabilidad. La disposición y los deseos tampoco juegan ningún papel en esto, como ya habrás comprobado.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué permitiste que hicieran eso contigo? Y si tú nunca te ofreciste a nada, ¿por qué L puso sus ojos en ti? ¿Por qué hace que niños que no son capaces de aguantar esta presión y tenían planeado hacer otras cosas con sus vidas compitan unos con otros?

–Porque en alguien tenía que poner sus ojos. Así, por la misma razón por la que los demás no fueron elegidos, por la misma razón por la que hay personas quienes desean ser doctores y terminan siendo hoteleros. Por la misma razón por la que una niña como tú desea ser como los demás, mientras otras sueñan con lo que harían si tuvieran tu talento. Por la misma razón, yo terminé siendo lo que soy. Simplemente… estoy aquí porque alguien tiene que estar aquí y ese alguien soy yo. Siempre estuve consiente de ello, y es por eso que no necesito entender algo que entiendo. Éste es el lugar que me corresponde y lo acepto. Y aunque pudiera fantasear con haber sido otra cosa y estar en otra parte, estoy consiente que en este momento hay también muchas personas que sueñan con ser lo que yo soy –diciendo esto, el albino volvió a tomar los dados del piso para continuar armando la inconclusa torre a escala–. Pero en este mundo el papel que a cada quien le corresponde no se decide por sus aspiraciones. Cada pieza en un rompecabezas es única, y ninguna otra puede ocupar su lugar más que ella; a su vez, esa pieza no será capaz de estar en otro lugar que no sea el suyo. Para que un Puzzle se complete, todos sus componentes deben ocupar su puesto. ¿Alguna vez has visto a alguien empeñarse en armar un rompecabezas, preguntándole a cada parte donde le gustaría ir? Yo soy lo que soy, porque si yo no lo fuese, nadie más sería acto para ser lo que a mí me corresponde ser. Aquellos que se empeñan en ser lo que no pueden ser, se vuelven inevitablemente en unos mediocres, sin saber que su incompetencia se basa en el hecho de que no están haciendo lo que para ellos nacieron.

La joven Karen movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. La manera de pensar de aquel sujeto parecía ser contraria a lo que, de pequeña, sus despreocupados amigos le habían enseñado.

–No puedo estar de acuerdo con lo que dices –parpadeó mientras susurraba segura de su respuesta–. Es cierto, todos somos únicos y nadie puede ocupar nuestro lujar tan bien como nosotros mismos. Pero dudo mucho que las piezas de un Puzzle sueñen con ocupar un lugar que no es el suyo. Al contrario, si fueron hechas para llenar cierto espacio, dentro de su ser habitará el deseo preprogramado de ocupar el lugar que les corresponde. El corazón jamás nos engaña. Él nos dice que es lo que debemos buscar hacer con nuestros destinos. Si no queremos, por más que alguien quiera convencernos, ser o hacer cierta cosa, esa es una clara muestra de que ese no es tu destino ni tu lugar. Antes bien, tus sueños y tus anhelos son la guía que Dios nos dio para encontrarnos a nosotros mismos y descubrir quienes somos.

–Tú no naciste deseando ser lo que deseas ahora. Tú misma dijiste que antes eras como los demás niños del orfanato. ¿Tu instinto que Dios te dio estaba equivocado o hasta hace poco descubriste lo que quieres ser? ¿Cómo sabes que esto que ahora quieres ser tampoco es aquello que deseas y debes ser?

Kitty se encogió de hombros. –Estaba confundida. Las influencias que tuve de pequeña, la soledad, me hicieron creer que esto es lo que debía hacer. Luego reflexioné con calma las cosas y decidí que este no era mi destino.

–Aún es muy pronto para que sepas que es lo que realmente puedes y quieres ser. L únicamente quería que conocieran su mundo porque tienen el potencial para estar en él. Pero hasta ahora no he visto alguna prueba con la que puedas refutar eso, ya que no pareces conocer del todo en que consiste este mundo. ¿Cómo sabes entonces que definitivamente no es también el tuyo?

Las palabras del albino llegaron en lo profundo del ser de la taheña. Sus rojas cejas dejaron de estar arqueadas, comprendió un poco más las acciones de su Némesis, y suspiró.

–No puedo preguntarte el porqué me eligió, porque eso solo debería poder decírmelo L. Dime entonces, por qué L te eligió a ti.

–Hace tiempo, en Wammy's, se reunieron a todos aquellos niños que eran los más sobresalientes de todos. L nos dio una pequeña plática a través de una PC. No podíamos ver su rostro y su voz estaba distorsionada, no obstante, él nos dijo que podríamos preguntarle lo que quisiéramos y nos respondería. Un niño tras otro le preguntó cuanto quiso saber acerca de su oficio. Finalmente, hubo uno que preguntó cual era la razón por la que se dedicaba a resolver crímenes. Si era porque a él le gustase luchar por la justicia. Fue de ese modo que L nos explicó la razón por la que se dedica a detective.

– ¿Qué contestó?

– Dijo:

"_No tiene que ver con la justicia. Resolver casos que impliquen mucha dificultad es solo mi pasatiempo. Si ustedes midieran que tan buenas o malas son mis acciones, basándose en lo que dicen las leyes actuales, tendrían que condenarme por haber cometido incontables crímenes. Del mismo modo en que ustedes disfrutan de resolver acertijos y misterios, y de acabar los videojuegos lo más pronto posible, así también es para mí. Simplemente me apasiona porque es algo que disfruto hacer. Y esa es la razón por la que solo tomo los casos que son de mi interés. No lo hago por la justicia. Y si llega a ser necesario para la resolución de un caso, no juego limpio y hago lo que sea necesario para ganar a cualquier precio. No soy más que un deshonesto y tramposo ser humano al que no le gusta perder."_

Aquellas palabras resonaron como ecos dentro de la joven Kitty. Jamás imaginó que un icono de justicia confesase tan abiertamente que todas sus acciones solo fuesen un capricho cumplido tras otro. Eran tantas las protestas que le llegaron a la mente que no podía decidirse por cual decir primero, por lo que terminó enmudecida por unos instantes. Hasta que Near continuó.

–Ahora que sabes esto, contestaré a tu pregunta: después de decir aquellas palabras, se le preguntó a L si había visto a algún niño al que quisiera que tomase su lugar. Entonces, L nos eligió a mí y a mi compañero, sin siquiera molestarse en ver ninguno de nuestros datos. Nosotros no preguntamos nada. Aparentemente, no había manera en la que él pudiese basar su decisión. Muchos de los presentes argumentaron eso. Pero la razón por la que nos eligió fue precisamente esa. Todos excepto mi compañero y yo le preguntamos a L. Lo único que hicimos fue permanecer en silencio y observar atentamente. L dijo que mientras nos observó, notó en nosotros una mirada perversa, diferente de las demás. L no buscaba genios que quisiesen ser detectives, sino personas que le recordaran a él, y que probablemente pensaran igual que L.

–Es por mi egoísmo… –susurró Kitty en quedo–. Es porque siempre me he empeñado en hacer las cosas a mi modo, porque de una u otra manera consigo que los demás hagan mi voluntad. Es por mi egoísmo y mi terquedad que se interesó en mí… ¿No es así?

Near sonrió con malicia mientras colocaba el último dado blanco en la cima de la torre.

–De acuerdo –la joven también sonrió, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una barra de chocolate envuelto y lo arrojó al piso–. Ten, es en pago por el chocolate de la última vez.

– ¿Ya te vas? –preguntó el de marcadas ojeras al voltearse y notar que la niña caminaba hacia la puerta.

– Gracias por la plática, me aclaraste muchas cosas. Sería muy útil que de vez en cuando, viniera contigo para charlar.

–Si te descubren te meterás en muy serios problemas.

–No me importa. He decidido que yo ya no le debo nada a ese mequetrefe.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– ¿Dices que L con tal de ganar juega sucio…? Entonces yo tampoco tengo porqué jugar limpio. Haré las cosas como yo quiera. También avizale que he decidido quedarme un poco más de tiempo en Roger's, aún después de finalizar la prueba. Mis razones se las dejo a su criterio, lo mismo va para cualquier medida que quiera tomar al respecto. Ya me las arreglaré para regresar a Londres cuando se me pegue la gana. También quiero que le digas que le doy las gracias por haberme permitido ver de nuevo a Price. Y que si por algún motivo llegase a cambiar de opinión y quisiera quedarme, él sería sin duda uno de mis motivos.

La joven caminó hasta la puerta, escaló por el ducto de ventilación por donde había entrado y se fue.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *


	17. Especial 2: Prima Nocte

LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO.

CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL: "Prima Nocte"

"¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer…?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez la joven Karen, quien no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de su alcoba pensando en la propuesta que su amigo, Price, le había hecho hace unas horas. Pese a ser una jovencita con una gran capacidad de entendimiento, sus sentimientos hacia el joven de negros ojos, y la proposición que le había hecho la estaban enloqueciendo al punto de subirle los colores al rostro.

"Hoy en día es completamente normal que a mi edad las niñas hagan ese tipo de cosas, pero… ¡me siento como si aún tuviese nueve años o menos!"

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

— _¿Qué dices entonces, Kitty? —Preguntó con tierna voz el guapo detective—. Sé que nunca lo has hecho antes, y es por eso que me encantaría ser yo quien te enseñase._

—_Pero Price… —tartamudeó con sus mejillas enrojecidas—. Me da mucha vergüenza… Yo…_

—_No te preocupes. Te confieso que yo tampoco lo he hecho antes con ninguna otra chica, y a mí también me da un poco de pena. No me imagino que a estas alturas tuviese que aprender con alguna mujer de mi edad, sería muy vergonzoso. En cuanto se diese cuenta que jamás lo he hecho antes, se burlaría un poquito de mí —el moreno hizo esta tremenda confesión con una dulce sonrisa y sin ningún pudor. Incluso Kitty no pudo evitar abrir la boca de los incrédula—. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños y juntos hemos aprendido muchas cosas. Creo que sería muy dulce que también aprendiéramos esto juntos. Realmente me sentiría muy gozoso. Ya que eres tan linda, cualquiera en mi lugar lo estaría._

_La inocente jovencita Kitty, cuya mirada estaba clavada en el piso, volteó a mirar el rostro de Price. No había ninguna malicia en sus ojos, sus palabras eran sinceras, como siempre las son en él, y Kitty pudo apreciarlo._

—_Price… a mí también me gustaría… pero es que me da mucha pena… ¿No crees que si los demás se enteran podrían…?_

—_Nadie tiene por qué saberlo si no quieres —sonrió cual si fuese un niño pequeño y calmado—. Ese será nuestro pequeño secreto. Planeemos con tiempo el lugar y la hora. Hasta entonces no digamos nada._

—_De acuerdo… entonces dame tiempo para prepararme. Que sea dentro de tres días, a las diez de la noche, en la habitación para huéspedes desocupada que está a cinco puertas de tu habitación._

— _¿A las diez? Pero tú apenas y puedes estar despierta hasta las ocho y media._

—_No te preocupes. Dormiré una siesta por la tarde para poder aguantar. Además, si no queremos que nadie se entere, tenemos que ser cautelosos. Tiene que ser cuando ya todos se hayan ido a dormir…_

—_Pero…_

—_Ya está decidido —esta vez había sido ella quien le sonrió, transmitiéndole confianza. Price le correspondió el gesto, se despidió dándole en la mejilla un beso, y se fue. Kitty se recostó en su cama y, tras divagar y pensar en el enorme compromiso que acaba de echarse, comenzó a darse cuenta de lo precipitado que había sido tomar tremenda decisión. Que ahora se encontraba entre la espalda y la pared. Incluso, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que había perdido los deseos de dormir, pasando hasta casi media noche en vela._

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

"Me parece increíble que Price, siendo tan atractivo y tan sociable, nunca lo haya hecho antes. Pero no creo que él me esté mintiendo. Él no es así. Jamás haría algo tan ruin como engañarme sólo para aprovecharse de mí. Le he prometido que aceptaría; no me queda más que prepararme física y emocionalmente para el momento; hacerme a la idea de que no se trata de algo malo para así estar lo menos nerviosa posible y que todo salga bien."

La jovencita de cabellos rojos no sabía que los esfuerzos de ambos por mantener aquel importante evento en secreto habían sido en vano, pues hubo alguien que, por azares malignos del destino, había podido escuchar la supuesta conversación secreta. Rock, quien se había escabullido buscando a Price para pedirle consejo respecto a un caso, había supuesto que hallaría a su compañero en la habitación de Kitty, por lo que había ido a buscarlo allá; un agudo grito de la más joven le había alertado y le había hecho pensar que la conversación que tenían habría de ser interesante; y, dispuesto a averiguar de que conversaban, se había escondido para escuchar, pegado a la puerta de la alcoba, lo que quedaba de su plática.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" había pensado con escepticismo y pánico mientras se escabullía entre los pasillos tras haber memorizado la fecha, hora y lugar del evento. No había tiempo que perder. "¡Tengo que decírselo a Queeny!"

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

La sensual agente Queeny, pese a su carácter casi siempre estoico, esta vez no podía parar de reír. Incluso su estomago comenzaba a dolerle de tantas carcajadas. Su hermano casi se sonrojaba de la ira mientras la observaba mofándose, carcajeándose de sus palabras. Todos los que pasaban cerca de la oficina donde los mellizos conversaban, volteaban extrañados de escuchar la voz de su jefa tan alegre, tan jocosa.

— ¡Te digo que es verdad! ¡YO MISMO LOS ESCUCHÉ! —sentenció Rock, irritado de ver que su hermana no tomase en serio ni una de sus palabras.

— Sí… —tartamudeaba sin parar de reír, apretando su abdomen con fuerza y tratando de no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo— ¡Cómo no…! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…! ¡Price es un pederasta y convenció a Kitty de acostarse con él, diciéndole que él también es virgen! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Y nosotros somos los gemelos fantásticos! —Tuvo incluso que sostenerse de su escritorio para no caer al suelo.

—Si yo no hubiese escuchado esto con mis propios ojos —sentenció sin reparar siquiera en la incoherencia de su frase—, tampoco lo creería, ¡pero es la verdad! ¡El sábado en la noche irán a verse en la habitación ciento cuarenta y nueve, una de las habitaciones para huéspedes de honor; esa que precisamente tiene una enorme cama y baño privado!

Queeny no le contestó. En lugar de eso intensificó sus risas.

—Allá tú si no me crees —el moreno se dio la media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta mientras le daba un sorbo a la lata de soda que llevaba—. Yo, por mi parte, tomaré medidas al respecto. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Y que piensas hacer…? —balbuceó Queeny entre carcajadas—. ¡Ay, mi pancita…! ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Vas a detenerlos o qué…?

—Claro que no. Lo que haré será instalar cámaras ocultas y micrófonos en el "lugar de la acción".

La voluptuosa mujer paró de reír y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Eres un depravado! ¿Sabías?

Rock, luego de oír esto, cerró la puerta de la oficina sin salir de la misma y se regresó furioso a encarar a Queeny.

— ¡Mira quién me lo está diciendo! ¡Tú eres la última persona en el mundo que se va a jactar de ser superior a mí moralmente!

— ¡Cállate! ¡Yo siempre he llevado mi vida sexual de una manera responsable, sin importar lo que digas!

— ¿Responsable? ¿Tener relaciones con tu profesor de matemáticas, siendo tú una mocosa, fue ser responsable…?

A través de un pellizco Queeny le hizo callar, pues el departamento de la INTERPOL, plagado de agentes que la conocían a ella, no era un buen lugar para ponerse a hablar de este tipo de cosas.

— ¡Cállate! —Le sentenció quedamente—. Él y yo nos queríamos y no le hacíamos daño a nadie con nuestra relación. Además, tú también has tenido relaciones con jovencitas.

—Sí, pero no eran tan jóvenes como tú, ni yo tan viejo como ese viejo verde —le contestó también en voz baja, de esa que se usa cuando se pretende ser discreto o se sospecha de que alguien pudiese estar espiando.

—Pero aún así eran menores de edad.

—Hoy en día es completamente normal que la vida sexual sea muy activa a partir de los dieciséis. Y más del sesenta por ciento de las jóvenes norteamericanas tienen su primera experiencia antes de los quince años. Ya ni siquiera a los padres les alarma que sus hijas a esa edad les pidan consejos.

— Entonces ¿por qué me reclamas lo del profesor Joseph? Yo ya tenía quince años.

—Porque eran otros tiempos. Y porque ese viejo tenía treinta y cinco años. ¡Podías haber sido su hija!

—Eres un hipócrita, ¿lo sabías? —La bella morena se ruborizó un poco y frunció el ceño—. No es que realmente te importe o creas que haya hecho algo realmente inmoral. Sólo lo utilizas como algo que puedes reprocharme. Eso… y porque aún me guardas rencor de haberme adelantado a ti, hermanito —guiñó coquetamente el ojo, acompañándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

Rock, inconscientemente, se ruborizó. —Eso me tiene sin cuidado. Por mi parte puedes revolcarte con cuantos viejos encuentres. Yo también puedo hacer lo mismo con las mujeres que se crucen por mi camino. Y si no me quieres creer lo que te digo, ¡entonces no me creas! Esa "pelos de cereza rancia" ya no es una "niñita", ¿Entiendes? Ni mucho menos Price. Vine a decirte todo esto porque creí que te interesaría intervenir, como siempre lo haces con todo. Pero si te parece totalmente absurdo, entonces deja a este paranoico divertirse un poco —una despreciable mueca de morbo y una sonrisa libidinosa se pintaron en el rostro del moreno mientras sentenciaba—: ¡Ese Price si que me da envidia! ¡Mira que hacerlo con una pelirroja natural, virgen y menor de quince…! ¡Ja, ja, ja,ja! ¡Eso de tener amigas de la infancia tiene su retribución!

Queeny trató de callarlo arrojándole un portalápices, pero su hermano ya había cerrado la puerta y salido de su oficina, por lo que el objeto se estrelló en ésta.

"Ese mal nacido" pensó la sensual agente. "¿Cómo se atreve a levantar esa clase de falsos sobre alguien como Price, que es su mejor amigo…? Además es ridículo que invente que Price dijera que es virgen. Porque… Porque… yo… —se ruborizó un poco y casi se le escapó una rara sonrisa—.Si quisiese acostarse con alguien no tendría porqué mentir al respecto y menos con… ¡En qué tonterías estoy pensando! Rock sólo está tratando de verme la cara.

La duda y el miedo se apoderaron de sus pensamientos. No pudo dejar de divagar al respecto durante el resto de la tarde.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

El sol brillaba de manera extraordinaria sobre los jardines de recreación del colosal orfanatorio. Entre los verdes paisajes se encontraban, jugando a los "quemados", un grupo de pequeñas niñas, acompañadas de un jovencita que ya era al menos siete años mayor que las demás, y, sin embargo, se llevaba de maravilla con las más jóvenes. Dicha joven llevaba puesta su blanca y desarrugada camisa de manga larga que le tapaba hasta las manos, de lo enorme que éste le quedaba. Hoy más que nuca deseaba llevar puesta aquella prenda que alguna vez fue de su gran amigo. Sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras perseguía a las otras niñas; su mente divagaba, pensaba una y otra vez en Price y en lo que probablemente, mañana por la noche, harían. Un dulce secreto que los uniría más, un recuerdo que prevalecería en ellos durante el resto de sus vidas. Aún si el destino los tuviese que volver a separar, aquel recuerdo, aquella experiencia que ambos tendrían, se quedaría marcada en ambos por el resto de sus vidas. Kitty correteó hasta alcanzar a la pequeña Sandy; para detenerla tuvo que tumbarla con delicadeza al piso. El pasto se sentía fresco, confortante. Era toda una delicia para ambas sentir en sus pieles, aún con sus ropas interponiéndose, aquellas refrescantes y olorosas hierbas. No paraban de reír mientras la mayor sujetaba a la más chica y ambas rodaban en el suelo.

— ¡Ahora tú las traes! —gritó la pelirroja, sometiendo a Sandy por los brazos, tendiéndola boca arriba.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Me rindo…! —contestó semi fingiendo resignación pero sin dejar de reír—. ¡Ahora suéltame! Si no, ¿cómo quieres que te persiga?

Kitty agitó su cabeza para darle a la pequeña con su sumamente larga cabellera escarlata, un latigazo que la obligó a cerrar los ojos. La jovencita aprovechó para huir lo más lejos posible de ella y, así, reanudar el juego.

Desde lo lejos, a un lado de una de las entradas que conecta al edificio con los jardines centrales, yacía Queeny, observando con nostalgia a los niños jugar. No podía evitar recodar, al verlos, sus días de infancia en el orfanato de Inglaterra. La sensual agente observó de reojo a Kitty y no pudo evitar encontrar cierto parecido que la hacía reflejarse a sí misma en ella.

"Yo sólo era unos cuantos meses mayor que ella —pensó— cuando tuve mi primera relación con otro hombre. Y ese hombre, Charles… era muchísimo mayor que yo. ¿Por qué, entonces, me sorprendería que ella quisiese a Price de aquella manera? ¡No! Es mentira. Es una mala broma del imbécil de Rock. Ellos dos se quieren como si fuesen hermanos. Pero… si fuese cierto, ¿quién soy yo para decidir si lo que hacen está bien o mal?"

Luego de aquellos momentos de reflexión, caminó hacia los jardines, donde el grupo de pequeños. Iba a acercarse a saludar a Kitty, pero antes que ella llegó el joven Price, y la bella genio, al reconocerlo, se abalanzó sobre éste para abrazarlo.

— ¡Price! —la pelirroja acariciaba con su mejilla el pecho del trigueño en lo que su larga melena se esparcía sobre su camisa. Él únicamente la abrazaba, arrimándola a su torso, envolviéndola con sus brazos; era tan alto que la joven apenas le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

—Hola, Kitty —sonreía con aquella sonrisa tan infantil, tan inocente que le caracterizaba.

Queeny, al verlos abrazarse así, sintió que los colores comenzaban a subírseles al rostro. Era normal que ellos se abrazasen así, siempre lo había visto así. Pero ¿qué tal si el "cariño" que se manifestaban con aquellos abrazos era en realidad de otro tipo? ¿Y si aquello que su tormentoso hermano le advirtió, fuese cierto? Rock, dentro de sus límites, podía ser muchas cosas excepto un fanfarrón.

—H-hola Price. Veo que saliste temprano de la junta —alcanzó a decir la curvilínea detective, mas, tanto por el bullicio de los niños que se arremolinaron junto a él y a Kitty como por lo bajo que habló, ninguno de los presentes la escuchó.

—Price… —insistió.

—Queeny —por fin se había dado cuenta de su presencia y volteó a verla con una sonrisa—. No es común verte a estas horas, ni mucho menos en estos lugares.

—Sí. Es que hoy precisamente es mi día libre, por lo quise venir a saludar a Kitty. Hola, Kitty… Kitty… ¡Kitty!

Con un gesto hizo alusión a que ella continuase tan abrazada, tan adherida a su gallardo amigo. Ella ni siquiera la había notado, por lo que al momento de que se soltarse del moreno, no esbozó ninguna expresión de pena. Price, pensando que probablemente Queeny quería hablar con ella de algo, se apartó del grupo de niños. La sensual mujer aprovechó y se dirigió a Kitty.

— ¿Podríamos hablar a solas?

Ambas caminaron hasta alejarse del grupo y se sentaron en una de las bancas próximas a las áreas verdes. Hace poco la hora de recreo había terminado, por lo que se habían quedado prácticamente solas.

—Kitty, quería hablar contigo sobre el cambio tan positivo que ha habido en tu actitud, en tu manera de desenvolverte con otros. En el orfanato notaban que eras alguien distante a las demás personas, que sólo convivías y hablabas con los demás para lo más elemental. Pero, desde que te reconciliaste con Price, has comenzado a desenvolverte con cada uno de los niños del lugar.

—Bueno. Es que ellos me tomaron mucho cariño. Todo gracias a Price y las cosas bellas que les ha contado sobre mí. Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños Price también incitaba a los demás para que me dejasen jugar con ellos, pero yo siempre los rechazaba, o permanecía junto a los niños, a regañadientes, fastidiándolos con mi actitud. No fue sino hasta años después que comprendí lo mal parado que dejaba a Price con eso. Pero ya no voy a cometer el mismo error. De ahora en adelante debo ser amistosa y fraternal con todos aquellos que busquen mi compañía y buscar, también, la compañía de ellos.

—Tú quieres mucho, realmente mucho a Price, ¿no es así? —la sensual morena acarició con suavidad el sedoso cabello de la adolescente. Ésta se sonrosó ante la pregunta.

—Sí —susurró sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos de la pena—. Ahora siento que hasta lo quiero más que cuando éramos niños.

"¿Más que cuándo eran niños…?" meditó algo asustada Queeny. Por más que le daba vueltas a lo que pudiese significar aquellas palabras si se leían entre líneas, no podía encontrar otra traducción más clara que aquella de que los sentimientos de la taheña hacia su mentor de la infancia, habían cambiado.

— ¿Y ahora qué tanto lo quieres?

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" Kitty comenzó a desconfiar y se preguntó sobre las intenciones de Queeny. Era probable que ella ya sospechase del plan que se traían ella y Price, por lo que ahora trataba de sacarle información que le rectificara sus dudas. Así como también esto podría ser sólo una paranoia suya, que podría llevarla a delatarse a sí misma en un vano intento por ocultar algo que no tiene por qué ser ocultado. ¿Cómo podría sospechar Queeny de algo como esto? Al menos, claro está, que ella hubiese escuchado la conversación. Entonces no lo sospecharía, lo sabría. Después de todo, Queeny era una socióloga y tenía nociones sobre conducta más que suficientes para leer su miedo a ser descubierta de algo. ¿Pero ser descubierta de qué? Sería la pregunta de su mentora si ella no lograba actuar con naturalidad. Debía, pues, poner su mente en blanco y contestar lo que le preguntase sin pensar en lo absoluto sobre lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer con su gran amigo en un par de días más. No es que le importase que todos se enteraran. ¿Qué tenía de malo? No obstante, ellos querían privacidad, por lo que guardar las apariencias era indispensable.

—Lo quiero como si fuese mi hermano mayor… o como un tío. Tal vez sea porque siempre quise tener a alguien a quien poder ver como la figura protectora y fraternal que no tuve por carecer de una familia.

—Comprendo —musitó Queeny en respuesta, con un tono de voz un tanto melancólico—. Todos los seres humanos necesitamos de una imagen paterna que nos dé cariño y seguridad. Por mucho que los profesores y demás pedagogos del internado se esfuercen por ser ese soporte emocional para los huérfanos, la verdad es que siempre hará falta uno que sea tuyo y dirigido a ti. Pero, a decir verdad, Price es tan joven que la diferencia de edades entre ustedes dejará de ser significativa dentro de poco. No creo que puedas o quieras verlo como a un papá o a un tío. Y, por lo regular, un hermano no siempre hace de figura protectora. Más bien es como un compañero, con el que aprendes a vivir, y aprendes de lo que él ya ha vivido conforme vas creciendo. Dime, aquí entre nosotras, si alguna vez has llegado a pensar que el cariño que sientes que por él se está tornando a otro tipo de cariño.

El silencio reinó por algunos instantes. La joven de azules ojos suspiró y volteó a ver a Queeny con un aire estoico.

—Si piensas que estoy empezando a enamorarme platónicamente de él, mi respuesta es no. Yo siempre lo voy a ver y a querer como al niño curioso y ocurrente que conocí de pequeña. Aunque debo reconocer que es muy apuesto y que, de haberlo conocido en otras circunstancias, quizás sí me hubiera enamorado perdidamente —sonrió pícaramente—. Y es que él es tan especial, tan único, tan dulce…

—No malinterpretes —Queeny volvió a acariciar su sedoso pelo—. No te recriminaría que te estuvieses encariñando de ese modo con él. Te confieso que a mí también… a mi también llegó a enloquecerme Price, y hasta me le llegué a insinuar. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ahora únicamente somos compañeros y buenos amigos.

— ¿Es en serio? —A Kitty le parecía sorprenderle tal confesión, pese a que en realidad ya lo había imaginado; creyendo que, de haber sido así, algunas huellas o secuelas en el comportamiento de ambos lo atestiguaría—. ¿Entonces a ti te gustaba Price?

—Sí —afirmó un poco apenada—. Y eso que yo soy mayor que él. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—La edad no es tan importante, como uno piensa, en el amor…

Esta sentencia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, por dentro, a la curvilínea morena. Ahora, lo que había empezado como una débil suposición, ya era toda una sospecha que iba creciendo.

—Es cierto. De todas maneras, Price ya tenía dieciocho años en aquellos tiempos.

—Oye… ¿A qué momentos te refieres? Y hace un momento dijiste que _ahora_ sólo son buenos amigos. ¿O sea que llegaron a ser algo más?

Quenny carraspeó apenada al comprender que había hablado de más. No obstante no creía que tuviese que ocultar realmente algo. Pero, aún así, meditó las cosas.

"Si lo que me dijo Rock es cierto, Kitty debe creer que Price es virgen. Y si todo lo que ese descarado me contó es verdad, entonces Price sí le mintió a Kitty para convencerla. No puedo creerlo…"

—Pues no pasó nada importante. Salimos un par de veces, sí. Pero nunca tuvimos algo verdaderamente formal. Fue algo así como una travesura entre adultos. Esto es algo que nadie, ni siquiera Rock, sabe. Voy a pedirte que guardes el secreto, pues, de enterarse él y la gente, se armaría un bullicio. Tú sabes como son.

Kitty pareció haber meditado las palabras de su confidente y permaneció callada por unos instantes.

—Y en esas citas que tuvieron, ¿llegaron a tener la oportunidad para…?

— ¡No! ¡Nunca! —gritó aterrorizada.

— ¿Nunca hicieron qué?

La morena comprendió su error y su descuido. Trató de repararlo, aminorarlo con una respuesta oportuna aunque sospechosa que, aunque no declarara directamente sobre ese tema, sí lo dejase en claro por mera lógica simple.

—Nunca llegamos a besarnos. Él no pudo atreverse. A final de cuentas decidió que sólo podíamos ser amigos —mintió con espectacular persuasión. No obstante, la linda pelirroja no era fácil de engañar y su misma seguridad mostrada luego de haberse puesto nerviosa, eran evidencia más que suficiente de su mentira.

—Ya veo… Pero yo no iba a preguntar eso…

— ¿Entonces?

—No. Nada. Si no se besaron, no creo que sea necesario preguntar por lo otro.

Queeny suspiró aliviada y rió sobriamente. Tal risa contagió a Kitty y ésta también rió.

Y así permanecieron sentadas, bajo la sombra de aquel joven olmo, platicando de cosas triviales. De vez en cuando Queeny trataba de sacarle a Kitty más información que le ayudase a comprobar que lo había oído de su hermano sólo había sido una mentira. Pero la duda no se disipó ni un poco.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/OO/O/O

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de las oficinas de Roger's, Price y Queeny comenzaron a charlar sobre algunos asuntos concernientes al orfanato. Fue en determinado momento que la curvilínea dama intentó abordar otro tema.

—Price, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es sobre Kitty.

— ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

Efectivamente, Queeny estaba titubeando demasiado al respecto; sobre cómo abordar el tema sin que Price lo malentendiese o, peor aún, se diese cuenta —-de ser todo esto cierto— que había sido descubierto. No obstante, recordó que él es como un niño que no toma en cuenta las indirectas ni tampoco los mensajes entre líneas. Por lo que debía decírselo sin evasivas ni falsedades.

—Veo que estás muy contento de tenerla de vuelta contigo.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es maravilloso que ella esté aquí!

— ¿Qué es ella para ti, exactamente?

—Ella vale mucho para mí. Estar con ella me fascina. Pese a todo, cuando estoy junto a Kitty, es como si los años nunca hubiesen pasado. Como si aún fuéramos los mismos que cuando habitábamos en Wammy's. Y ya que esa fue la etapa más bella de mi vida… estar con ella significa volver a vivir aquella época tan bella, en la que no tenía ninguna otra preocupación que velar por la felicidad de mis amigos y de ella.

—Entiendo —contestó conmovida de su compañero—. Esa niña también te quiere mucho, Price. Tal vez más de lo que puedes imaginar. Pero ella desea más que nada volver al internado de Inglaterra. Tarde o temprano tendrán que separarse de nuevo. No quiero que ahora ustedes, por haberse encariñado así, por haberse acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo juntos, vallan a pasarla mal cuando tengan que despedirse.

—Es por eso mismo que hemos decidido divertirnos lo más que podamos; para que cuando llegue la hora de decirnos adiós de nuevo, no haya ningún arrepentimiento en ese aspecto —contestó con una sonrisa en todo el rostro.

"Ningún arrepentimiento. Divertirse cuanto puedan. Entiendo…" pensó la de morena piel, cabizbaja.

—Y… ¿qué es, pues, exactamente lo que sientes por ella?

—La amo —contestó así sin más, con una amplia sonrisa de labios cerrados y cerrando los ojos—. De eso no hay ninguna duda.

La sensual morena abrió sus verdes ojos, cual platos soperos, al escuchar esto. Se abochornó y giró la cabeza en dirección opuesta del joven director del orfanatorio. Luego de un breve instante sin saber que responder, agregó:

—Ella aún es una niña. No digo que tenga algo de malo que la quieras de esa forma, Price. Pero me parece que deberías de esperar a que creciese un poco más. Pero si ella, muy en el fondo, también siente lo mismo que tú…

— ¿Madurar…? Pero si ella es mucho más madura que yo. Además yo estoy consiente de que también me ama. Ella misma me lo ha dicho.

— ¿Realmente lo crees?

—No lo creo. Lo sé.

Las mejillas de Queeny se sonrojaron. Tal parecía que ella por fin había interpretado, comprendido las cosas de cierto modo que, quizás, no sería necesario explicar.

—Debo irme, Price —Queeny tomó su propio rumbo por los corredores del internado, perdiéndose de vista para el ojinegro. Price pudo intuir que el comportamiento de su compañera había sido un poco distinto al habitual mas no le cogió mucha importancia y le dejó marcharse.

Por su parte, la moza oficial se dirigió al lugar donde su hermano le había advertido que Kitty y Price se habían citado: a aquella habitación para huéspedes de honor que, por el momento, se encontraba deshabitada pero lista para ser ocupada en cualquier momento; y que era el lugar perfecto para este tipo de situaciones que requerían de privacidad y comodidad. Incluso la guapa joven recordó que ella también había llegado a utilizar aquellos cuartos de la institución para llevar a cabo algunas relaciones casuales con hombres. Por lo que ella, al menos en ese aspecto, no era quién para reclamar lo que estaban ellos por hacer. Tampoco era nadie para reclamarles sus diferencias en edad, pues ella nunca se cohibió por ser demasiado joven para el hombre del que se había enamorado por vez primera. "Si realmente se quieren, no debería ver con oprobio que se deseen. Pero si en realidad están confundiendo sus sentimientos, podrían estar por hacer algo de lo que van a arrepentirse, y cargaran con el remordimiento, por el resto de sus vidas, cada vez que uno recuerde al otro."

Entró a la habitación y comenzó a revisarla. Para su desgracia descubrió que las sospechas que la habían llevado a revisar la habitación, habían resultado ciertas. Encontró, en el cuarto, pequeñas cámaras de espía y micrófonos escondidos en todas partes: en los muebles, paredes, cortinas, lámparas del techo. "¡Esto es horrible!" pensó mientras retiraba encolerizada y la vez horrorizada, los aparatos. Sabía perfectamente quien los había colocado

— ¡Oye! —del baño salió el irascible Rock, tras darse cuenta que Queeny era la que había venido a sabotearle—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Que qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí?

— ¡Eso mismo te iba a preguntar! —gritó el discípulo del mejor detective del mundo, quien cargaba un par de dispositivos espía que estaba por instalar en la bañera, en el brazo, y una soda de limón en el otro—. ¡Me llevó casi una hora instalar todas esas cámaras!

— ¡Pedazo de animal! ¡Crees que voy a permitir que hagas algo tan rastrero como esto! —le gritó con un intimidante gesto, parecido al de una chacal rabiosa. Típicos gestos eran comunes en ella cuando se peleaba, de manera extrema, con su hermano.

— ¿Y qué puede importarte que yo ponga cámaras en esta habitación vacía? Según tú, yo sólo te dije eso para jugarte una mala broma y, por consecuente, no me creíste ni una palabra. ¿Por qué te preocupas, entonces, de que me ponga a hacer esto? Tal vez lo hago para hacerte dudar más de lo que, al parecer, ya estás dudando. ¿No crees?

— ¡Precisamente por eso no voy a dejar que lo hagas! —Se defendió—. No consentiré que sigas más con esta broma de mal gusto; no te solaparé ni un instante más que sigas con esto —tiró de la rabia, al piso, los pequeños aparatos que había quitado y los pisó, haciéndolos añicos.

—Queeny… —el gesto de Rock cambió de enojado a cínico y divertido—. Tu gesto te delata. Tienes miedo de lo que está por ocurrir y no sabes que hacer. Relájate. En este caótico universo, las cosas ocurren porque sí… podrá uno descubrir mediante la ley de "causa y efecto", "acción y reacción" el cómo es que ocurren y hasta saber que hay que hacer para que ocurran las cosas que queremos que ocurran. Pero no puedes darle un sentido moral a todo. _Así es la vida._ Suponiendo que eres capaz de hablar con ellos y sugestionarlos a ambos para que se arrepientan de su plan y lo cancelen… ¿Qué crees que es lo que ocurrirá si lo haces?

— ¡Cállate!

Pero el sinvergüenza no le hizo caso. —Si lo intentas, sólo conseguirás que uno de los dos se de cuenta; no sé si esa mocosa pueda, pero seguramente Price lo hará, pues sugestionar a la gente es algo que se nos enseñó a hacer desde que venimos aquí. Si eso ocurre, sabrán que los descubriste, y, aunque no tengan el valor para enfrentar la verdad y lo nieguen haciéndose los tontos, el bochorno y la vergüenza les estropearan por completo los pocos días que les quedan juntos. Es decir: Ya no podrán seguir llevándose tan bien por lo que les queda de tiempo juntos aquí. La pena de saber que habrá alguien que los va a observar y cuestionar, no se los permitirá. Esto también ocurriría, y en peor medida, si decides enfrentarlos directamente y decirles que los has descubierto… El bochorno sería aún peor y…

— ¡Te dije que te calles!

Ambos se observaron con miradas desafiantes, agresivas; como si felinos salvajes, esperando cada quien a que el otro intentara o diera un paso en falso, fuesen. Las discusiones entre ellos siempre eran así, su orgullo era demasiado grande para dejar que el otro le sometiera a su voluntad. Ella conservadora y él rebelde; ella tan moralista y él tan hedonista; ella tan firme y él tan voluble. Resultaba casi inexplicable que dos hermanos que se criaron juntos, bajo las mismas disciplinas, fuesen tan distintos en pensamientos y tan iguales en temperamento.

—Yo no pienso intervenir —luego de tanta conversación en silencio, Queeny contraatacó a la pedantería de su mellizo—. Yo, desde pequeña, he sido partidaria de que los seres humanos deben seguir a su corazón, sin importar el _qué dirán _de los demás. Aún si lo que están por hacer es un error, es su error, y ellos habrán de saber porqué se atreven a cometerlo. No son ningunos tontos. Es por eso que no permitiré que te entrometas. Ya es bastante que te hayas enterado de sus planes para que, encima de eso, quieras entrometerte más. ¿Es que no tienes respeto hacia la vida privada? Si su deseo es, precisamente por lo delicado de su obrar, evitar que la gente se entere, debemos respetarlo y hacer que nunca nos enteramos. Es muy su vida —pronunciar esto le recordó el mal sabor de boca que tuvo cuando era una joven quinceañera; cuando su profesor y primer amante tuvo que pedir ser transferido a otro colegio, luego de que Rock tomara cartas en el asunto y le amenazara, diciéndole que revelaría el secreto de su relación con Queeny si no se marchaba; la trigueña no se enteró de esto hasta que, años después, su hermano se lo confesó—. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡ES MUY SU VIDA…!

Ver la expresión de Queeny le bastó a su mellizo para que este comprendiera la razón de su furor. Trató de tranquilizarse; pelear con ella no era agradable cuando, finalmente, conseguía hacerla sentir verdaderamente mal.

—Sabes que lo hice por tu bien, Queeny. No me importa si él realmente te quería o no. Como tu hermano debía de intervenir. No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Estúpido! —Contestó con voz a punto de quebrarse—. ¡Eso sólo fue tu ego y tus estúpidos celos adueñándose de ti!

— ¡Oh! ¡Ahora yo soy el malvado porque quise protegerte de ti misma!

— Protegerme no significa que te pongas irascible y pelees por hacer lo que tú consideres bueno para mí. Lo admito, fui una tonta por ilusionarme con alguien como él. Pero era mi ilusión, y en lugar de ayudarme a comprenderlo para que yo misma recapacitase mis acciones, nos separaste por medio del chantaje.

La habitación enmudeció. Rock miró a Queeny con la mirada encendida, los puños apretados y el ceño totalmente fruncido. Luego de unos segundos, sus fieros ojos comenzaron a calmarse y, bajando la guardia, caminó hacia la puerta, pasando cerca de la sensual morena.

—Digas lo que digas, tú siempre serás mi hermana. Y si algo te llega a pasar, será como si a mí también me pasase. Olvida lo que dije; no voy a espiar a esos dos por muy tentador que sea. Sólo estaba bromeando pues sabía desde un principio que tú no me dejarías hacerlo.

Queeny, un poco menos tensa, dio la media vuelta para mirarle. —Más te vale que sea cierto.

—Entonces, ¿no piensas Intervenir esta vez?

—No… —cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro—. Esta vez no.

— ¿Por qué…?

Queeny volteó la cabeza y ya no respondió. Su hermano, al verla, se dio la media vuelta y salió del cuarto. La razón por la que esta vez Queeny no tuvo ánimos de intentar intervenir, estaba relacionada a que, de una u otra manera, Kitty le recordaba a ella y a su ilusión que alguna vez vivió cuando tuvo su edad y se enamoró de su profesor de álgebra.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Eran las nueve con quince minutos de la noche, y una jovencita de piel muy blanca y cabello rojo como la sangre dormitaba profundamente en su cama. De pronto, un reloj despertador digital comenzó a emitir un pequeño aunque constante sonido. Pasaron tres minutos así y la taheña no se inmutó en lo absoluto. Hasta que, pasados cinco minutos más, tomó de un brusco movimiento el aparato y lo estrelló contra el piso, para luego volver a permanecer acurrucada en su colchón. Pasaron así otros diez minutos. Entonces la jovencita se despertó de golpe con los nervios a punto de estallarle.

"¡Qué estoy haciendo! ¡Ya no me queda tiempo que perder!"

Corrió a la regadera tan apresurada que ni siquiera se percató en que tenía que quitarse su ropa antes de abrir la llave, por lo que sus prendas se empaparon junto con ella. Con el chorro de agua cayéndole, se las quitó como pudo, haciéndosele más complicada la labor debido a que la tela se le había impregnado a la piel por culpa del agua. Su extremadamente larga cabellera se enredó con su blusa por lo que le tomó un buen tiempo poder sacársela. Ahora sólo le quedaba tiempo suficiente para vestirse, pero prefirió no apresurarse y salir del baño hasta haberse aseado bien. Especialmente porque este día debía de estar de lo más pulcra para la reunión. Salió del baño y buscó entre los cajones de ropa. Por primera vez en su vida, trató de ponerse un sujetador — ¿Qué pensaría Price al notar que no llevaba puesto uno?—, pero no pudo. Pues sus nervios le habían traicionado al grado de entorpecer sus manos y romper el que intentó ponerse. Al final optó por no llevar ninguno y ponerse una musculosa, lo suficientemente ajustada para servir de reemplazo. Se colocó una mini falda negra (nunca en su vida tuvo la oportunidad de probarse una) pero no le gustó, pues pensó que simplemente el usar faldas no iba con ella, y se puso unos jeans azules y su tan querida vieja camisa de manga larga. Salió por la ventana y escaló, cual acróbata de circo, las paredes. Finalmente llegó a un balcón. Ahí le esperaba Price, su amigo; que con su singular sonrisa la recibió y encaminó hacia adentro de la habitación.

—_Disculpa la demora, Price. Pero ni el despertador puede conmigo._

—_Lo sabía. Espero que no estés cansada todavía._

—_No. Ya me siento bien. ¡En serio! ¡Estoy despierta como una joven liebre por la mañana!_

—_Sí, se te nota —comentó con dulce voz._

"Esto es maravilloso. ¡Maravilloso!" se decía a sí mismo Rock. Sus ojos, verdes como las hojas brillaban de emoción mientras observaban, en la pantalla, a Price y a Kitty. Esperaba ansioso que la _acción _comenzase, recostado en la enorme y lujosa cama de la habitación continua al cuarto donde se encontraban sus espiados. El libertino había tenido la fortuna de que quedasen tres cámaras espías, con sus respectivos micrófonos, intactas. Ahora sólo debía ponerse cómodo y observar el espectáculo. Abrió de un golpe una de las latas de soda que llevaba consigo, pero, antes de poder darle un sorbo, una delgada y aterciopelada mano le arrebató la bebida. Volteó desconcertado y observó con horror quien era el intruso.

—Maldito… —Queeny le quitó también el control remoto y apagó la TV—. No tienes vergüenza.

El trigueño trató de huir pero su hermana le sujetó por la camisa y lo estrelló contra el colchón.

— ¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que no ibas a espiarlos! ¡Eres un mal nacido!

Aunque en un principio Rock estaba asustado, se despabiló, se liberó, escapó del colchón y contraatacó con venenosa labia.

— ¡Dime, entonces, qué estás haciendo aquí! —Exclamó sin gritar—. ¡Tú también viniste a espiarlos!

— ¡No! ¡Yo no soy…!

Rock le taponó la boca y le ordenó con un gesto que guardara silencio. —Silenció… O nos van a oír…

— ¿Qué?

—Esta habitación está al lado de donde ellos se encuentran. Hice unos cuantos orificios para que el sonido se filtrara; por si las cámaras llegasen a tener un percance y, así, poder seguir espiándolos. Si gritas nos pueden oír.

—Hijo de tu…

—Shhht… ¡Qué no hagas ruido! —susurró enérgicamente—. Tú también estás aquí porque querías espiarlos. No ganas nada con negarlo.

—No… yo sólo quería cerciorarme de que realmente esto es lo Kitty quiere. ¿Que tal si ella se arrepiente en el último momento o justo a mitad del acto y…?

—Te entiendo. Asegurémonos entonces que esto es lo que quieren hacer realmente.

Ya no tenía caso, para ninguno de los dos, negarlo. La curiosidad les carcomía y pelear no los llevaría a nada. Todo lo que les quedaba era hacer tregua y actuar en complicidad para evitar ser descubiertos. Rock le pidió a Queeny, con un ademán de su mano, el control remoto que le había arrebatado, pero ella se lo negó.

—No vamos a verlos. Sólo nos acercaremos a oírlos y, una vez que nos hayamos asegurado que todo está bien, nos marchamos y les dejamos en paz.

—De acuerdo… —suspiró de resignación. Luego encaminó a su melliza al lugar del muro donde había elaborado los orificios filtradores de sonido. Pegaron sus oídos a los mismos para escuchar:

—_Tengo miedo —se escuchaba, un poco nerviosa, la suave voz de la taheña._

—_Yo también —le contestó la de Price._

— _¿De qué podrías tener miedo?_

—_De lastimarte._

—_Ju, ju, ju… ¡No seas ridículo!_

—_Esta también es la primera vez que lo hago. Estuve leyendo sobre como debe de hacerse… pero aún así me siento algo nervioso._

—_No lo parece. Sigues igual de sonriente, como siempre._

—_Pues lo estoy._

Los hermanos oyeron la jocosa risa de ambos. Su imaginación los estaba arrastrando a terrenos indebidos. Queeny sentía miedo de lo que estaba por pasar y Rock apretaba los dientes y los puños de impaciencia.

—No puedo creer —dijo Rock— que ese mal nacido insista en engañarla con decirle que también es virgen. Quien lo viera, tan bonachón que aparenta ser…

Queeny entrecerró los ojos de decepción. Efectivamente, ella sabía que el joven detective estaba mintiendo.

— _¿Comenzamos ya? —musitó Kitty con nerviosidad._

— _¿Para qué la prisa? Tenemos aún mucho tiempo._

—_Es que…_

—_De acuerdo. Déjame poner la música._

"¿Música?", exclamaron, al unísono, los mellizos. Luego de unos instantes un melodioso Vals se escuchó.

— ¡Qué romántico! —Queeny se conmovió—. ¡Van a hacerlo al son de una bella melodía!

—A mí me parece de lo más cursi —el apuesto trigueño apartó su oreja del muro para darle un trago a su soda en lata—. Ya me estoy aburriendo…

Fue en ese momento que notó un haz de luz provenir de los orificios. Luz que se filtraba desde la habitación de al lado.

—Vaya, vaya… —dijo el moreno con aire un tanto irónico—. No sabía que tenían planeado hacerlo con las luces encendidas.

—No tiene nada de malo, Rock.

— _¡Aay! —_de pronto, la pelirroja de corta edad se quejó—. ¡Me estás lastimando!

Los verdes ojos de ambos espías casi se desorbitaron.

—_Lo lamento. Soy muy torpe._

—_No, está bien. Yo también tengo la culpa por… ¡Aay!_

— ¡No puedo creer que ya estén haciendo eso! ¡Aún es muy pronto! ¡Es que ese idiota no sabe que así sólo conseguirá lastimarla! —gritó Rock.

—_Price, ¿oíste algo?_

—_Creo que sí._

— ¡Idiota! ¡Van a descubrirnos! —Queeny le tapó la boca al descuidado de su hermano. Durante unos momentos más, no se escuchó otro sonido más que el romántico vals.

—_Continuemos _—pidió kitty con voz apenada.

—_Sí…_

No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando la taheña gritó de nuevo. Esta vez con más intensidad.

— _Lo… ¡Lo siento!_

Unos suaves llantos entonados por la voz de la pelirroja hicieron detonar el pánico en los mellizos, quienes ya no se sentían a gusto con sólo escuchar lo que ocurría.

— ¡E-ese idiota, si sigue así, va a lastimar gravemente a la mocosa esa! —Susurró Rock a su hermana—. ¡Debemos hacer algo!

Le arrebató el control remoto a Queeny y encendió de vuelta el televisor. Queeny no le detuvo, pues también quería ver que atrocidad estaba ocurriendo para después correr de inmediato a detenerla. Ambos se quedaron totalmente atónitos cuando observaron la escena…

La cama de la alcoba había sido removida, dejando el cuarto despejado; con la luz encendida podía apreciarse, perfectamente, a la joven pareja, quien se encontraba bailando al ritmo del vals.

— _¡Aay! Price, ¡volviste a pisarme!_

— _¡Lo lamento!_

—_Como se nota que nunca antes lo habías hecho…_

"¡¿QUE QUÉ…?!" Gritaron los espías sin reparar en que los espiados los escucharían. Rock lanzó, encolerizado, su control remoto contra la pantalla, rompiendo el cristal y haciéndola estallar posteriormente. La explosión fue escuchada desde el otro lado de la pared y Kitty soltó un chillido de pánico.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —berreó la curvilínea agente al entrar al dormitorio en compañía de Rock. Ambos se veían bastante furiosos y confusos.

— Todo… ¿Todo este tiempo estuvieron bailando? ¡Esto es de lo más estúpido!

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Price con un gesto medio bobo e ingenuo. La pequeña Kitty se abrazó fuertemente a él, asustada.

— ¡Esa misma pregunta debería hacerte yo a ti! —Reclamó Queeny—. Rock me dijo que los escuchó planear el verse en este lugar. ¿Qué tenían pensado hacer en secreto?

Price y la pelirroja se miraron y, tras observar a detalle los gestos de sus compañeros, esta última comprendió en parte lo que ocurría.

—Parece que nos descubrieron —el ojinegro sonrió amistosamente—. Miren, Kitty y yo teníamos planeado aprender a bailar juntos. Le dije que sería bastante divertido sí aprendíamos los dos, al mismo tiempo, uno del otro; ya que yo tampoco sé bailar.

— Price, ¿no sabes bailar? —preguntó Queeny con incredulidad.

— ¡No! —respondió animosamente, como un niño pequeño.

—No. Eso no fue lo que yo escuché —Rock estaba descontrolado por el escepticismo—. Dijeron que querían guardar el secreto porque tenían miedo de lo que fuese a pensar la gente…

"_**No te preocupes. Te confieso que yo tampoco lo he hecho antes con ninguna otra chica, y a mí también me da un poco de pena. No me imagino que a estas alturas tuviese que aprender con alguna mujer de mi edad, sería muy vergonzoso. En cuanto se diese cuenta que jamás lo he hecho antes, se burlaría un poquito de mí. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños y juntos hemos aprendido muchas cosas. Creo que sería muy dulce que también aprendiéramos esto juntos. Realmente me sentiría muy gozoso. Ya que eres tan linda, cualquiera en mi lugar lo estaría."**_

—Precisamente porque sabíamos que tú ibas a burlarte de nosotros —Kitty despegó su rostro del pecho de Price para encarar, con su cutis totalmente enrojecido, al morocho de piel bronceada—. De Rock me lo esperaba, ¿pero de ti, Queeny? ¿Entonces fue por eso que hablaste conmigo? ¿Por qué querías asegurarte de que lo que tu estúpido hermano te había dicho era cierto?

—No, Karen. No malinterpretes las cosas —se defendió Queeny, un poco arrepentida de sus actos—. Lo hice porque Rock me había dado a entender que harían otra cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el inocentón de Price.

— No, ¡nada importante!

— ¿Cómo que nada importante? —exclamó con furia el mellizo—. Price, tú le habías dicho a la mocosa esa que querías enseñarle a hacerlo y que tú… que tú…

Rock nunca se había sentido tan estúpido como se sintió aquella vez. El haber sacado conjeturas tan atrevidas, con aquellos diálogos tan imprecisos, fue un error tan grande que aquel que se dice el sucesor más activo del detective más grande de la era moderna, no debería haber cometido nunca. A Kitty no le costó nada entender que había sido lo que había malinterpretado el revoltoso detective, por lo que su mirada se tornó como la de un asesino y se fue acercando a él, tronándose los nudillos, cual peleador preparándose para herir gravemente a alguien.

—Rock… ¿Cómo pudiste difamar sobre mí, algo tan obsceno y tan… tan…?

El joven dobló las manos, volteó donde Queeny, y miró horrorizado que esta también le veía con intenciones asesinas.

—Por tu ineptitud nos hiciste pasar un mal rato a todos, Rock…

—Tranquilas, tranquilas —rogó inútilmente—. Todos podemos cometer errores en esta vida. Incluso yo. ¿Verdad, Price?

—Déjame ver si entendí —contestó un poco enrevesado con la situación—. Pensaste que lo que le había propuesto a Kitty era tener sexo. Le dijiste a Queeny, y ambos acordaron venir a espiarnos.

Ahora la pelirroja no solamente veía furibunda al trigueño, sino también a su melliza.

— ¡No! ¡Rock fue quien trató de espiarlos! ¡Hasta colocó cámaras de seguridad en la habitación!

— ¡CERDOS! —Kitty ya no pudo seguir escuchando más y se abalanzó sobre Rock. "¡Juro que esta vez sí voy a matarte! ¡Voy a matarte!" gritaba mientras repartía puñetazos, a diestra y siniestra, sobre el cuerpo del trigueño. Queeny, igual de enardecida o más, se le unió en la faena. Price trató inútilmente de separarlas.

El ruido de los gritos, insultos y golpes alertó al equipo de seguridad, quien se movilizó de inmediato al sitio. El alboroto que provocaron aquella noche fue tanto que se escuchó hasta lo más profundo de los jardines centrales del vasto edificio. En una enorme habitación, debajo de los suelos del orfanatorio, yacía un albino de apariencia engañosamente joven, sentado en el piso, apilando unos cubos de plástico en una especie de torre a escala. El silencio del sitio le permitió apreciar, desde lo lejos, algunos de los gritos provocados por la partida de jóvenes que se suponían estaban destinados a cargar, algún día, con su empresa. Una vibración, provocada aparentemente por un fortísimo golpe, hizo que uno de los cubos de la torre se tambaleara, amenazando con caer de su sitio y provocar el derribo de toda la construcción. Afortunadamente no fue así y el albino sólo tuvo que reacomodar el objeto.

"Estos jóvenes de hoy… Sí que viven la vida de un modo intenso" susurró sin dejar de ocuparse en su pasatiempo

CONTINUARÁ…

**NOTAS FINALES:** Espero que este capítulo especial (que por ser tan especial no tiene nada que ver con Death Note, ja, ja) les haya gustado un poco. Esta pequeña historia auto conclusiva, al igual que la del "tomo" uno, tiene por objeto explayar en los personajes: su carácter, sus sentimientos y su manera de relacionarse con los demás personajes. Esto previendo que en la historia no se dará el tiempo suficiente para hablar del desarrollo de los protagonistas una vez iniciada la trama que no dejará conocer la vida de ellos en tiempos de paz. Si me preguntan porqué, les respondería que se trata de un intento desesperado por mi parte para hacer que se encariñen con mis OCs (risas). En el primer especial pudimos darnos una idea de cómo era la amistad entre Karen y Sato; hoy pudimos ver más sobre el cariño que se tienen Price y la relación agridulce entre Queeny y Rock. Es probable que a partir de aquí los siguientes capítulos especiales tengan que ser flash backs donde se explicarán algunas situaciones más de la historia como el incendio de la casa Wammy de winchester y la concepción de Sato (risas), así como otros misterios que se irán dando. Es por eso que es sobremanera importante que me dejen sus críticas, las cuales me ayudan a darme una idea de que tan bien le estoy dando congruencia a la historia y si hay detalles por mejorar. Gracias por leer LHMLLN y nos estaremos leyendo.

Por cierto, ya he iniciado la reedición de los capítulos anteriores y también tengo pensado abrir un blog dedicado únicamente al fic una vez avanzado el proceso de reedición.


	18. CAP 15: Catarsis

**En el capítulo anterior:** Kitty y Max finalmente hacen contacto a través del messenger. La primera comienza a dudar si realmente sería conveniente regresar de inmediato a su hogar por lo que decide pedirle a Price una cita con L para informarle su cambio de planes y motivos pero éste último le dice que es imposible, que nadie puede verse directamente con él y que ni siquiera él lo ha llegado a ver. Enfurecida, Kitty se dirige con Near para exigirle que lo lleve a ver a L pero este le responde que no es necesario y le pregunta el motivo por el que desea verlo. Ella le dice que quiere saber de una buena vez poe qué fue elegida pese a la indiferencia que siempre demostró. El albino cuenta su propia historia de porqué fue elegido danodle a entender que no se trata de lo que quieres ser, sino de lo que eres capaz de ser que nadie más puede lograrlo. Kitty, una vez comprendido el mensaje, le deja dicho a Near el mensaje que quería darle L confiando en que éste se lo daría y se retira con la seguridad de que logrará regresar a su hogar cuando ella decida y, así, poder pasar un poco más tiempo al lado de Price.

* * *

LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO.

CAPÍTULO 15: CATARSIS.

Satoshi Yagami despertó de su profundo sueño. Al abrir los ojos, rápidamente pronunció con voz firme:

—_El día ha llegado…_

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Era una tranquila mañana de domingo de verano. 17 de agosto del 2025 era la fecha. Las vacaciones escolares hacían extremadamente raro ver a los jóvenes pasearse por estas horas —las ocho y media de la mañana—, pero el singular rubio de ojos castaños corría por las calles, con el plateado y esbelto shinigami volando y siguiéndole.

"La fecha finalmente ha llegado —pensaba Deementy—. Aún no entiendo por completo la razón por la que fijó todas esas muertes para este día y en diferentes horarios, pero sus intenciones son fáciles de entender…"

— ¡Hoy será un estupendo día, Deementy! —gritó Sato emocionado. El joven lucía, contrastante a como se había vuelto en las últimas tres semanas de su vida, muy emocionado y optimista, cual niño al enterarse de que el regalo que quería para navidad se le ha comprado y le espera envuelto hacia el ansiado día. No paraba de sonreír mientras corría con todas sus energías.

Humano y shinigami entraron en una tienda de botanas que se distinguía por vender patatas fritas caseras. Era aproximadamente la hora en que las crujientes botanas estaban recién freídas y el apetitoso olor llenaba todos los rincones del local.

—Hola, Sato —saludó el encargado, un hombre maduro y de mirada amable, en cuanto vio entrar al muchacho.

— ¡Hola, Charlie! Dame media libra de patatas fritas, por favor.

— ¡Claro! —Carraspeó—. Hace unos minutos que salieron. En seguida te las traigo.

Instantes después, Sato y Deementy salieron del local. El rubio ya se encontraba devorando una a una las crujientes patatas recién freídas.

—No cabe duda que las papas fritas recién hechas son más sabrosas que las comerciales, Deementy. Deberías probarlas —mordió con sumo estruendo otra más—. Me fascina sentir el aceite calientito impregnado aún en ellas, esa sensación de recién hechas. ¡Incluso aún están un poco calientes!

—Jamás entenderé porqué eres adicto a ese alimento. ¿No se supone que no es muy saludable?

—Así es… —el ruido de otra papa destrozarse en su boca, tronó— pero aún así son deliciosas.

—Hoy es el día cero. Imaginé que quizás te pasarías el día atento a las muertes que programaste.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Pero nada ocurrirá hasta que sea la una de la tarde, por lo que tengo tiempo de salir de paseo. —mordió otra papa frita.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

— ¿Qué tal, hermano? Hice este programa por mí sola.

Encerrados en aquella espaciosa aunque oscura habitación, los hermanos Namikawa: Anna y Takenori, se encontraban divirtiéndose frente a la PC, aterrorizando con sus maldades a las cyber comunidades con las que se topaban. Las clases de hackeo continuaban y Takenori se sentía bastante satisfecho del progreso de Anna, aún cuando era demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo; en vez de eso, aparentaba estar descontento con los avances de su hermana y no paraba de sermonearla en cuanto a su "neófito" estilo de programación. Incluso hasta trataba de hacerla enojar dándole consejos que cualquier novato sabría como: "Nunca entres a las webs que encuentras dando clic en los enlaces. Si no quieres dejarles una pista de cómo diste con su web, siempre copia y pega la dirección para que su asistente no les diga en las estadísticas de donde la sacaste. Así evitarás que sigan tus pasos."

—No puede ser… ¡ya son las dos de la mañana! —se quejó la más joven, quien no gustaba de desvelarse.

—Así es… Ahora que recuerdo, hoy es la fecha que Max puso en la carta cadena que mandé por él.

De repente, el ringtone de un celular se escuchó.

—Es el mío. —Anna contestó la llamada. El número remitente era el del celular de otro de sus hermanos mayores—. ¿Sí…? —Pasado unos instantes, una terrible mueca de angustia se pintó en el rostro de la esbelta adolescente—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Que papá y mamá…?

— ¿Qué ocurrió con nuestros padres? —preguntó Takenori al escuchar el horror en la voz de Anna. Ella permaneció inmóvil, escuchando la terrible noticia que le estaba cayendo como un balde agua helada en todo el cuerpo. Sintió incluso que la sangre por poco y dejó de circularle del pánico. Tuvo que tomar mucha entereza para no sufrir un desmayo. Al notar la desencajada expresión de su hermana, Takenori intuyó que algo muy malo había pasado y preguntó:

— ¿Qué les ocurrió a nuestros padres, Anna? ¡Responde!

—Han muerto… —susurró con la boca seca. Ni ella misma era capaz de asimilar el lóbrego significado de aquellas palabras—. Ellos, junto con nuestro abuelo, murieron de un paro cardiaco…

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

En Londres ya eran las doce del día con veinticinco minutos. Sato y Deementy se encontraban en la terraza de un bello edificio histórico desde donde se podía apreciar a toda claridad el Big Ben. El humano miraba, con su cuerpo recargado en el cercado de la azotea, la imponente vista de toda la ciudad, con la mirada inundada de un sentimiento atípico, casi imposible de describir. Sus castaños ojos indicaban que, quizás, esperaba pacientemente algún acontecimiento. Su NaNoToP se encontraba encendida; tenía sintonizado un canal de televisión. El rubio no le prestaba atención al pequeño monitor de su dispositivo pero escuchaba atento la voz de los conductores de aquel noticiario, esperando, quizás, la señal que tanto esperaba.

—Cuando te vi escribiendo todos esos nombres a lo largo de todos estos días —acotó Deementy—, noté que la hora de muerte de que les ponías a cada uno de los grupos era distintas. Aprovechaste la regla que te enseñé; aquella que te permite escribir, a manera de lista, una cantidad indefinida de nombres humanos al lado de una sola causa de muerte a la izquierda de la lista en menos de cuarenta segundos desde que escribiste el primer nombre, para que todos esos humanos muriesen bajo el mismo tipo y descripción de muerte…

—Al final de cuentas necesitaba que todos muriesen de un paro cardiaco, así que podría parecer que era innecesario usar esa facilidad. Sin embargo, al hacerlo puedes especificar un único detalle de condiciones de deceso, dichos detalles se vuelven realidad para todo el grupo siempre y cuando sean posibles para todos. A las personas que no puedan morir bajo esos detalles se les da muerte al pasar los cuarenta segundos desde que se escribió el primer nombre únicamente por el tipo de muerte. Sin embargo, tal parece que es casi imposible que no se pueda efectuar un paro cardiaco a una hora específica a menos que la víctima esté destinada a morir antes. Este procedimiento me ahorró una gran cantidad de tiempo. De haber tenido que escribir "Paro cardiaco" junto con la fecha y hora de muerte por cada nombre, no hubiese podido matar a tantas personas antes del día límite.

— A cada grupo de humanos les dabas una hora distinta, aunque todos en este mismo día. Pero ahora me dices que todos morirán al mismo tiempo… ¿Cómo será posible?

—Las horas que elegí las elegí por un buen motivo, Deementy. Todos… o al menos la mayoría habrán de morir al mismo tiempo, a la misma hora, aún si están destinados a morir en distintas horas. Es probable que ese miserable L pueda llegar a rastrearme a través de los fallecidos que murieron fuera del momento que elegí, pero no importa. A través de Kitty estaré atento a sus movimientos.

—Lo que no entiendo es porqué era necesario que todos ellos muriesen el mismo día. ¿Lo hiciste para evitar que L no pudiese seguirte el paso y tomar medidas hasta que fuera demasiado tarde? ¿Y cómo es que todos morirán al mismo tiempo, si escribiste su hora de muerte en diferentes horarios?

—Ya lo verás. Una de las peores catástrofes que ha presenciado el mundo entero está a punto de suceder.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

En una de las oficinas del departamento de policía de la ciudad de Tokio, se estaba celebrando una reunión entre viejos camaradas. Los cuatro oficiales ya no podían verse tan seguido como tiempos de antaño, no obstante, la amistad que habían forjado luego de aquella terrible experiencia, seguía vigente hasta estos tiempos. El recién nombrado jefe del departamento local de policía, Touta Matsuda, los inspectores Hideki Ide y kanzo Mogi, y el director en jefe de la policía nacional de Japón, Shuishi Aizawa; se habían reunido, por órdenes del más joven, a discutir sobre un asunto que a éste le aquejaba. Los otros, no muy convencidos, le escuchaban.

—Estuve investigando sobre aquella carta cadena —acotó Matsuda— pero no he podido descubrir quien la mandó. No tengo ni siquiera la menor idea de cual es el lugar donde pudo haber sido originalmente redactada y enviada, lo único que puedo especular, al comparar las diferentes traslaciones, es que el idioma original en que se escribió fue el inglés, y el resto de los lenguajes fueron traducidos a partir de éste. El virus que contenía es bastante simple pero prácticamente imposible de detectar para la mayoría de los programas antivirus, ya que su estructura es similar a la de un archivo inofensivo. Para estar seguro, informé al departamento de seguridad virtual sobre el virus para éste fuera agregado a la biblioteca virtual de los detectores de programas maliciosos. Ahora, la mayoría de las PCs con antivirus actualizados deben de ser capaces de detectarlo y evitar su instalación, aún cuando el verdadero problema es que ya casi la mitad de los equipos deben tener ya instalado el virus, que es casi imposible de eliminar una vez situado en el disco duro a no ser que se borre todo el contenido. De todas maneras, la proliferación de la carta cadena se ha detenido salvo por algunas excepciones de usuarios comunes que reenviaron el correo a sus amigos. El bombardeo del correo mediante programas hacker terminó. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. El sujeto que envió ese mail dio unas fechas, y si su virus es tan inofensivo, significa que su verdadero propósito era el de esparcir aquella información que venía en la carta cadena…

—Me parece que estás tomando esto demasiado en serio —le interrumpió Ide—. Quizás se trataba de un novato que quería esparcir su virus para causar destrozos.

—No —replicó con obstinación—. Si fuera un novato, no habría cubierto sus huellas de manera tan espléndida. Déjenme explicarles: El virus que diseñó, según me dijo el programador con quien consulté, es de una composición simple, creado con estructuras muy básicas aunque correctamente utilizadas y muy creativamente elaborado. En cambio, para haber dispersado el virus en tan poco tiempo y sin dejar huella, debió haber utilizado métodos y programas maliciosos muy novedosos. Lo que prueba que el que lo debió de haber hecho debe de tratarse de un Hacker muy experimentado. Es decir: el programa lo hizo de manera rápida y simple; si su objetivo hubiese sido esparcir un virus, el virus mismo hubiese sido uno aún más elaborado; le habría dedicado más tiempo, tanto como le dedicó a los programas de "Mail Bomber" que utilizó para esparcirlo. Pero el hecho mismo de que haya tenido más cuidado en esparcir la carta que en crear un buen virus, y el hecho de que tal virus fuese muy difícil de detectar, me hacen pensar que dicho virus no era más que una coartada.

—Así que para ti —agregó Aizawa— el virus sólo es un chivo expiatorio, y lo que realmente quería hacer el que envió la carta cadena, era que la gente leyera su tontería que escribió sobre el regreso de Kira.

—Exacto. —Matsuda mostró en el monitor de su computadora portátil el mensaje. El resto excepto Ide, que ya lo había leído, pusieron atención en él—. Recuerden el incidente que tuvimos hace doce años. Un sujeto cuyo paradero nunca conocimos tuvo en sus manos una Death Note. No debió de serle difícil, una vez con el cuaderno, descubrir que Kira asesinaba a sus victimas con el poder de uno de estos, para luego tratar de emularlo; sólo que él, en vez de dedicarse a matar a la gente que cometía crímenes, comenzó a matar a las personas de edad avanzada, a los cuales consideraba que les hacía un favor al acabar con su "mísera existencia". Lo que temo es que, quizás, esto haya sido el plan de otro sujeto que, al igual que el anterior, ha encontrado una libreta. Dicha persona debe de sentir una admiración extrema por Kira, y al comprender que éste era el método que utilizaba para asesinar y que ahora él puede hacerlo también, esté planeando hacerle creer al mundo que él es Kira y ha regresado a terminar su trabajo.

—Basta —interrumpió Aizawa. Los demás parecían estar de su lado y no del novicio jefe—. Esta no es la primera vez que intentas convencernos con la paranoia de que un sujeto con una Death Note anda suelto. De todas maneras, si así fuese, sería extremadamente difícil dar con alguien que sólo la ha estado utilizando menudamente de manera cautelosa. Pero está claro que nuestra obligación como policías no es vigilar a todos los humanos del mundo para evitar que estos se hagan de un cuaderno. Si alguien empieza a asesinar en masa con una libreta asesina, ten por seguro que actuaremos. Pero no tiene caso que especulemos, tratando inútilmente de anticiparnos a algo que no nos consta, sobre personas con libretas asesinas que planean hacer uso de ellas.

—No lo entiendes —contestó algo exasperado de ver que sus compañeros no podían entenderlo—. Si pensase que se trata de un usuario cualquiera que va a matar a un puñado de personas por sus intereses personales, estaría más que de acuerdo en que no tendría caso especular. Pero por todas las condiciones que te explicado antes, pienso que algo verdaderamente terrible va a pasar…

— ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó el escéptico de Ide.

—Podría decirte muchas cosas que se me ocurren, pero no tengo ninguna base sólida como para tenerlas en cuenta. Son sólo especulaciones. Pero de algo sí estoy seguro, y eso es que…

— ¡Por lo que más quieras, Matsuda! —Exclamó Aizawa con disgusto—. ¿Dices que esto es sólo una corazonada tuya? ¿Dices que sospechas de que algo terrible va a pasar pero no puedes concebir qué?

Matsuda se encogió de hombros pero inmediatamente recobró su entereza.

—Y, además —continuó el maduro e iracundo policía—, si la fecha en la que efectuará su jugada ya ha llegado, ¿qué podemos hacer?

—El mensaje marca dos fechas: una el diecisiete y otra el veintisiete de agosto, y dice que en la primera dará una señal para después anunciar su regreso definitivo diez días después. Lo que propongo es que estemos atentos e investiguemos ante cualquier incidente o deceso que pueda ocurrir durante esta fecha y detectar cualquier anormalidad; sólo para confirmar si realmente existe un sujeto con una Death Note. Si es así, tendremos la pista de que ha anunciado presentarse al mundo en diez días más.

Ide, Mogi y Aizawa le observaron y dudaron. Ide, el detective de ojos pequeños y muy rasgados, quien a pesar de los años seguía viendo al enérgico agente como si por dentro aún fuese ese impetuoso y joven detective, se acercó y apoyó la mano en su hombro.

—Sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros, Matsuda. Pero debes entender que nos duele ver que aún no has podido superar lo que ocurrió hace ya tantos años.

— ¿De qué hablas, Ide? —Arqueó una ceja—. Yo estoy bien. Sé que todo aquello ya terminó. Pero eso no significa que no desee evitar que todo se repita, aún cuando las probabilidades de lograrlo sean muy pocas. Por si las dudas… Por si las dudas… consulté con L y le informé sobre la carta.

— ¿Cómo fue que contactaste a L? —preguntó Aizawa.

—Hace poco me llamó pidiéndome que le brindara información y algunas facilidades para hacer una investigación en Kanto. Aproveché para preguntarle si sabía algo sobre la carta cadena y explicarle mi teoría. Me dijo que él también había especulado algo similar y que las probabilidades eran de al menos un cuatro por ciento, pero que su trabajo no es y nunca será estar al pendiente de las Death Notes ni mucho menos de lo que la gente quiera hacer con ellas; que su trabajo es resolver aquellos casos que sean de su interés y que una obra tan infantil no le importaba en lo absoluto. Le insistí en que investigase e intentara dar con el responsable antes de que fuese demasiado tarde pero se negó rotundamente. Me preguntó para qué quería anticiparme al crimen y me dijo que hasta que no ocurriese nada no tenía por qué preocuparme. —Relatar aquello pintó un gesto de rabia en Matsuda, quien al mismo tiempo cerraba con fuerza sus puños—. Él no lo entiende. Yo sólo quiero evitar que las vidas humanas sean tomadas. La justicia no debe consistir en detener al ladrón y castigarlo. La justicia busca evitar que eso ocurra desde un principio. Pero a él le resulta tan fácil decidir que la sangre se debe seguir corriendo con tal de poder seguirles la pista a los asesinos.

—Matsuda… —Aizawa pudo sentir que su antiguo subordinado aún sentía, dentro de él, el dolor de la terrible experiencia de la que fueron partícipes hace quince años. Tomó del hombro al exasperado hombre para demostrarle su empatía—. En estos precisos momentos, alguien quizás esté asesinando a otro ser humano, o asaltándolo; o quizás estén violando a una joven. No somos dioses, Matsuda. No podemos evitar que los crímenes ocurran. Nuestro trabajo es detectarlos siempre que podamos y capturar a quienes los cometen. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer.

El jefe del departamento de policía asintió resignado, con el ceño fruncido. Miró su reloj de pulso para medir cuanto tiempo se había gastado en aquella junta informal. Ya era de noche. Vio que sólo faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

—Deementy, ¿tú sabes lo que es el meridiano de Greenwich? —Sato permanecía aún apoyando sus manos en el enrejado de la terraza, mirando hacia el imponente reloj del Big Ben, junto con toda aquella hermosa vista de las pintorescas calles del centro turístico de Londres. Al ver que no recibía respuesta del shinigami, continuó—: Hace mucho tiempo se decidió que este lugar sería el centro del mundo. Es decir: el oriente y el occidente inician a partir de aquí. Es por eso mismo que el tiempo universal coordinado, el horario legítimo con el que se mide al resto de los horarios del mundo, se encuentra aquí, en Inglaterra.

— ¿Tiempo Universal Coordinado? —peguntó Deementy con su característico estoicismo y sin dejar de observar hacia el reloj, tal y como hacía su humano.

—Deja te explico:

"La tierra gira sobre su propio eje, haciendo que una de sus caras reciba la luz del sol, mientras que la otra no. Creo que está de más que te explique que el tiempo se mide en cuanto a qué parte de este ciclo llamado día nos encontramos. Conceptos como "mañana", "mediodía", "tarde" y "noche" son para hacer referencia a la supuesta posición del sol que nosotros percibimos desde la tierra, de acuerdo al lugar específico en donde estamos. Mientras que los rayos del sol apenas comienzan a ser recibidos en lugares como Alaska, en otros, como Alemania, comienzan a dejar de ser recibidos, creando el efecto de "amanecer" y "atardecer", respectivamente. Las horas en que se dividen los días, que no son otra cosa que la medición del tiempo en que la Tierra da una vuelta completa sobre su propio eje, no pueden ser las mismas en todos los rincones del planeta porque su posición respecto al sol también difieren. Esto hace que en todo el mundo las zonas horarias no sean las mismas. Si en cierta parte, como por ejemplo Tokio, son las ocho de la noche, ya que supuestamente a esa hora es cuando se da el crepúsculo, en las otras partes del mundo donde aún no llega o está por llegar esta parte del ciclo, no podrían tener esa misma hora, sino que su horario tendrá que ser distinto para ajustarse a…"

—Sé perfectamente lo que son los Husos horarios —le interrumpió con una escalofriante voz firme— Sé perfectamente el motivo por el que se manejan diferentes horarios alrededor del mundo.

—Ok, entonces sólo te tengo que explicar que el tiempo universal coordinado es el horario base que se utiliza para relacionar el resto de los horarios del mundo. Esto porque cuando se dividió el planeta en "Husos Horarios", se decidió que el centro del mundo se encontraba aquí, en Europa. El meridiano Greenwich, también conocido como meridiano "cero", es el punto de partida de las coordenadas que se extienden hacia el oriente y el occidente. Se dice, entonces, que los horarios de las zonas al oeste de esta están "adelantados" al UTC, mientras que los horarios del este están "retrasados".

Tras unos instantes de total silencio, Sato miró nuevamente hacia el NaNoToP que llevaba en la muñeca. Desplegó en su pequeña pantalla un reloj digital que indicaba que habían pasado alrededor de quince segundos de la una de la tarde.

— ¡Finalmente es medio día, Deementy! —Gritó mientras alzaba su brazo derecho, apuntando hacia el sol que se encontraba situado exactamente en la cima del firmamento—. Aunque ese estúpido horario de verano diga que ya es la una de la tarde, de acuerdo al UTC es medio día, y el sol, que ha dejado de proyectar sombras laterales y se ha colocado en la parte más alta de su recorrido, es la mayor de las pruebas. ¡Es medio día! ¡En todo el mundo el día cero ha llegado finalmente!

En ese mismo instante, alrededor del mundo, más de cuatro mil personas estaban sufriendo un paro cardiaco. Ninguna de ellas se pudo reponer.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Hace unos momentos…

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

—Faltan cinco minutos para las ocho —masculló en voz muy baja, casi apagada, el jefe del departamento de policía, Touta Matsuda, a sus compañeros. Quizás el motivo de su pesadumbre radicaba en un infantil sentimiento de culpa que le reclamaba el no haber logrado otra cosa que hacerles perder el tiempo a sus colegas. Pero él necesitaba intentarlo; necesitaba urgentemente su consejo y expresarle sus temores, y por esa misma razón le resultaba frustrante no haberlos podido convencer y recibir aquella retroalimentación positiva que tanto buscaba. De repente, sintió una confortante palmada en su espalda. Antes de que pudiese voltearse para saber quien había sido, la voz de su antiguo compañero, Shuichi Aizawa, le habló:

—Estaremos al tanto de lo que pueda ocurrir, aún cuando sólo queden unas cuantas horas en Japón, en el resto del mundo el día apenas está comenzando. Si descubres algo y sientes que necesitas ayuda, no dudes en buscarnos.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. Estrechó la mano del director con la mirada aún agobiada e hizo lo mismo con el resto del grupo, como una especie de muestra de gratitud por el tiempo y la atención recibida. Ide permaneció a su lado, intentando consolarlo.

—Sabes que todos te estimamos, Matsuda. Si a veces parecemos severos, es porque nuestro trabajo nos impide dejarnos llevar por nuestras pasiones; nuestro deber es hacer las cosas con la cabeza fría y eso lo sabes tan bien como yo. No nos gusta ver como te mortificas inútilmente por algo que ya pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo lamento…

Pero justo cuando ambos se dispusieron a tomar asiento, el alto y robusto agente, Kanzo Mogi, interrumpió en la oficina. Su respiración delataba que había corrido con desesperación; al igual que su horrorizado rostro que sudaba frío.

— ¡Vengan rápido! ¡El director acaba de sufrir un infarto en el elevador!

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron al unísono. Matsuda sintió que la sangre se le heló. Los tres corrieron al lugar del incidente.

— ¡No! —Matsuda no podía dar cabida a lo que sus ojos veían. Aizawa yacía inconsciente en el piso, junto al elevador. Lo tomó en brazos y junto con sus compañeros pidió auxilio e intentó reanimarlo.

Pero fue inútil. De la misma manera, los esfuerzos de los paramédicos fueron también en vano. El corazón del director de la policía nacional de Japón no volvió a latir jamás. Había muerto.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

—Los doctores no pudieron encontrar explicación alguna para la muerte de nuestros padres y abuelo —trataba de explicarles Masarou, el mayor de los hermanos Namikawa, al resto de su familia. Él, su hermana más pequeña: Anna, y sus dos hermanos mayores: Takenori y Sammuel, se encontraban reunidos en la mansión Namikawa, discutiendo sobre su proceder ante la terrible noticia del fallecimiento de los jefes de la familia en el lejano oriente—. Dicen que es como si sus corazones simplemente se hubiesen detenido. Lo más desconcertante fue que el deceso de los tres se dio prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

El rostro de Takenori palideció al oír esto. Anna, que permanecía a su lado, pudo notar la desencajada mirada de su hermano. No fue capaz de preguntarle el motivo de su peculiar alteración, pues era más que esperable ante tan terrible referencia reaccionar así. Samuel, el mayor de todos los hijos del recién fallecido Shinji namikawa, terminaba de ordenar desde su NaNoToP un vuelo en jet privado con destino a Japón, donde la familia viajaría inmediatamente para reunirse con los cuerpos de sus padres.

"Será posible que se trate de una…" pensaba Takenori con el alma más inquieta y desesperada que nunca. Una terrible sospecha en torno a la causa de la muerte de sus familiares y la probabilidad de que dicha posibilidad resultase cierta le hicieron sudar frío. Anna aún podía notar su ofuscación pero no atinaba a preguntarle sí él sabía algo. "Si es así, algo verdaderamente horrible podría pasarle al…"

Pero el destino aún les guardaba una jugarreta final. Los tres hermanos mayores de Anna sintieron un terrible dolor en el pecho, indicio de un paro cardiaco, al mismo tiempo, antes de siquiera poder partir con su joven hermana al aeropuerto. Cayeron al suelo y agonizaron. Anna miró impotente como el resto de su familia moría frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Anna…! —gritó Takenori con lo que le quedaba de aliento. Ella, que se encontraba tratando de ayudar a su hermano Samuel, corrió donde él.

— ¡Takenoriiii —sus lagrimas caían de sus mejillas al suelo mientras trataba de levantarlo.

— Dea… Dea…

Anna movía la cabeza con desesperación. — ¡No te mortifiques!

—'_Death Note'…_

— ¿Qué dices?

Las tinieblas llegaron a Takenori Namikawa, al igual que sus otros hermanos, al igual que otras cuatro mil personas alrededor del mundo durante las doce horas del tiempo universal coordinado del 17 de agosto del año 2025 después de Cristo.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

**DEATH NOTE**

_**HOW TO USE**_

_**LV**_

_EN CASO DE QUE LA CAUSA Y SITUACIÓN DE MUERTE SE ESCRIBAN ANTES DE PONER EL NOMBRE DE LA VICTIMA, SE PUEDEN ANOTAR VARIOS NOMBRES, EN MENOS DE CUARENTA SEGUNDOS A LA IZQUIERDA DE LAS ESECIFICACIONES Y, MIENTRAS ESTAN SEAN POSIBLES, SE CUMPLIRÁN PARA TODOS. SI PARA ALGUNOS DE LOS HUMANOS LA CAUSA DE MUERTE ES POSIBLE DE LLEVAR PERO NO LA SITUACIÓN, SÓLO LA PRIMERA TENDRÁ EFECTO EN ELLOS, Y SI AMBAS SON IMPOSIBLES, LA VICTIMAS MORIRÁN DE UN PARO AL CORAZÓN PASADOS LOS CUARENTAS SEGUNDOS. TODO DEPENDE DE QUE VICTIMAS PUEDAN CUMPLIR LAS CONDICIONES ESCRITAS Y QUIENES NO._

_**LVI**_

_CUANDO SE ANOTAN VARIOS NOMBRES EN LA DEATH NOTE Y UNA CAUSA DE MUERTE EN MENOS DE CUARENTA SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS DE HABER ESCRITO EL PRIMER NOMBRE DE LA LISTA, DICHA CAUSA DE MUERTE OCURRIRÁ PARA TODAS LAS VICTIMAS ESCRITAS EN TAL LISTA; ADEMÁS, SE AGREGARÁN SEIS MINUTOS CON CUARENTA SEGUNDOS PARA DESCRIBIR LOS DETALLES Y CONDICIONES DEL DECESO QUE TAMBIÉN AFECTARAN A TODAS LAS VICTIMAS. EN CASO DE QUE HAYA VICTIMAS QUE NO PUEDAN CUMPLIR LOS REQUISITOS PARA MORIR DE ACUERDO A LA CAUSA Y CIRCUNSTANCIAS ESCRITAS, SOLO LOS QUE PUEDAN MORIR POR AMBAS LO HARÁN Y SOLO LOS QUE PUEDAN MORIR POR LA CUASA MORIRÁN POR LA CAUSA UNICAMENTE. EL RESTO MORIRÁ DE UN ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN AL FINALIZAR LOS SEIS MINUTOS CON CUARENTA SEGUNDOS._

_**LXVII**_

_CUANDO EN LOS DETALLES DE MUERTE SE ESPECIFICA UNA FECHA Y UNA HORA DENTRO DE LOS VEINTITRES DÍAS HÁBILES, DICHA FECHA Y HORA SE CUMPLIRÁ EN CUANTO SEA POSIBLE. EL HORARIO QUE SE USARÁ COMO BASE SERÁ EL HORARIO DEL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCUENTRE LA VICTIMA AL MOMENTO DE INICIAR LOS SEIS MINUTOS CON CUARENTA SEGUNDOS DE TIEMPO PARA ESPECIFICAR LOS DETALLES DE LA MUERTE. UNA VEZ DECIDIDA LA HORA Y FECHA DE MUERTE DEL INDIVIDUO, EL TIEMPO QUE LE QUEDA DE VIDA SE VUELVE ABSOLUTO; ES DECIR, AUNQUE SE TRASLADE A OTRO LUGAR CON UN HORARIO DISTINTO O EL HORARIO DEL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCUENTRA SEA ADELANTADO O RETRASADO, SU MUERTE NO SE ADELANTARÁ NI SE RETRASARÁ PARA AJUSTARSE AL NUEVO HORARIO. POR EJEMPLO: SI SE DECIDE QUE MORIRÁ A __**X **__HORA Y ESTO HACE QUE SU TIEMPO DE VIDA RESTANTE SE VUELVA __**Y**__, AUNQUE LA VICTIMA SE TRASLADE A OTRO LUGAR CON UN HORARIO DIFERENTE, SU TIEMPO DE VIDA SEGUIRÁ SIENDO EL MISMO Y SU MUERTE NO SE MODIFICARÁ AUNQUE ESTO LO HAGA, APARENTEMENTE, MORIR "ANTES" O "DESPUÉS" DE LA HORA ESTABLECIDA AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LOS DETALLES DEL DECESO._

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Hurgando en los distintos canales de noticias más importantes del mundo a través de su NaNoToP, Satoshi yagami pudo confirmar la repentina muerte de los grandes funcionarios de diferentes países, entre ellos potencias mundiales como los Estados Unidos y China. Las noticias se volvieron aún más aterradoras conforme se les informaba a los conductores de los noticiarios que miembros del senado y otros secretarios del gobierno habían fallecido durante la reunión parlamentaria en la que se encontraban. A su vez, algunos noticiarios empezaron a confirmar que su país no era el único donde se dieron aquellas inexplicables muertes de personalidades políticas tan importantes como el presidente y sus secretarios sino que también en la mayoría de las naciones con mayor población se reportaban aquellos decesos, todos bajo una misma causa: un inexplicable paro al corazón.

La muerte de personalidades políticas y financieras de alto rango que se confirmaban se incrementaban y el pánico orilló al caos y al terror en la población de todas aquellas naciones. Algunas televisoras decidieron ocultar algunos decesos y revelarlos de manera más pausada para evitar que la población entrase en pánico. Con la repentina muerte de todos aquellos funcionarios, las oficinas gubernamentales de naciones como USA, Japón, Francia, España, el Reino Unido, Alemania, Argentina, Brasil, Sudáfrica, Australia, Italia, México, La India, China, Rusia, Portugal y muchísimas más, habían prácticamente colapsado, pues no solo sus altos mandatarios como el presidente y el senado habían muerto, sino también aquellos cuyo puesto les hubiese permitido asumir como interinos, quedándose sin alguien que pudiese tomar el mando de manera legítima y diligente. La cantidad de muertes confirmadas no dejaban de anunciarse. Incluso hubo bajas por parte de algunos accionistas y directores generales de las televisoras.

—Durante las tres semanas en las que estuve escribiendo —susurraba Sato a Deementy, quienes aún se encontraban en la terraza observando el Big Ben y escuchando los canales de noticias por el NaNoToP— me dediqué a recaudar información sobre los posibles hombres más poderosos del mundo. Lo primero que hice fue tomar por referencia a los países afiliados a la ONU. De cada uno de ellos me dediqué a programar la muerte de su principal gobernante, llamémosle presidente, primer ministro, reyes… de ahí, maté también a aquellos que por su puesto o posición estarían destinados a ocupar el puesto de los principales gobernantes en caso de que ellos murieran: vicepresidentes, senadores, gobernadores, ministros, secretarios de gobernación, príncipes y herederos, alcaldes de las ciudades más importantes de cada país con sus respectivos vicepresidentes, senados y secretarios; además también maté a todos aquellos hombres poderosos, dueños de las mayores industrias y consorcios del mundo junto a sus posibles herederos, tales como sus hijos o hermanos. Cada uno de los representantes de cada país afiliado a la ONU con sus respectivos sucesores, dejando así casi imposible de reemplazar cada plaza de manera inmediata y competente.

"Si un país pierde a uno de sus gobernantes, este es reemplazado por alguien cuya función es la de apoyarlo y reemplazarlo. Por ejemplo, si en los Estados Unidos muriese o renunciase el presidente, el vicepresidente actuaría como presidente interino en lo que se llevan a cabo las postulaciones y votaciones para un presidente nuevo. Si por alguna desgracia los dos muriesen sin poder nombrar a nadie como sustituto, un miembro del gabinete presidencial elegido por alguno de los otros poderes —legislativo y judicial— podría tomar momentáneamente el cargo. Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de cómo lo marquen realmente las leyes pero es sobremanera obvio que no cualquiera puede asumir un alto cargo sino que debe ser alguien que le siguiese en jerarquía pues ellos son los que supuestamente. En resumen, si mato al líder, el segundo al mando asume el puesto, y si este también muere al mismo tiempo, entonces el tercero tomará el lugar; pero mientras más retrocedemos, más difícil se vuelve decidir quien el más cercano, el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, el heredero. Es por eso que maté de manera equitativa en cada nación a su principal o principales gobernantes, a todo su gabinete y a todos sus subordinados directos e indirectos así como a otros posibles candidatos a presidentes interinos como los gobernadores de los estados.

"El resto de mis victimas fueron los dueños y dirigentes de las familias más adineradas y poderosas del globo, así hasta completar 4057 nombres escritos en total. Dependiendo de la zona horaria en que se encontraban, les di hora de muerte para que todos muriesen al mismo tiempo aunque en distintas horas de acuerdo a lo que te expliqué del UTC. Aunque algunos horarios están adelantados o retrasados más de las veinticuatro horas, haciendo imposible que muriesen dentro del 17 de agosto del 2025, como prometí en la carta cadena; no tuve necesidad de matar a nadie en aquellos lugares, así que mi capricho de asesinar a miles de hombres poderosos en el mismo día y al mismo tiempo se volvió realidad. La confusión y caos que he provocado traerá graves consecuencias que no se dejarán esperar. L, no creo que seas capaz de ignorar este terrible crimen que he cometido a nombre de Kira."

Tan solo pronunciar esto último le provocó una descomunal carcajada al rubio, quien se apoyó toscamente en el barandal para no caer al piso. Su risa denotaba una especie de sadismo perverso; no por las vidas que segó, sino por la presión que sin duda caería sobre los hombros de L. Deementy le observó con frialdad hasta que una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se dejo ver de aquellos delgados y secos labios negros.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

El siniestro era informado en todas partes del mundo incluyendo a la ciudad de Nueva York. El departamento de policía se encontraba bastante confundido dada la muerte del director en jefe. No pasó mucho tiempo para que esta noticia llegase a los oídos de Queeny y Rock, que en un principio no fueron capaces de relacionar tal catástrofe con una voluntad detonadora del mismo. No obstante, unos instantes de meditación les trajo la respuesta.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella carta cadena que decía…? —indicaba la joven agente quien se comunicaba con su hermano a través de una video llamada desde su laptop.

—La misma de la cual descubrí que Zero había sido el responsable. —Interrumpió Rock, quien se encontraba recolectando cuanta información podía acerca de la hecatombe en su computador mientras hablaba con Queeny, en el cuartel de investigación de L, al lado de Watari—. Esto, por desgracia, confirma que no se trataba de una estúpida mala broma más… Kira…

— ¡No saques conclusiones apresuradas!

—No estoy diciendo que se trate del verdadero, Queeny. L nos advirtió que el método que Kira utilizaba para asesinar puede ser utilizado con facilidad por otras personas una vez aprendido. Pero jamás se llegó a ver a Kira capaz de asesinar esa monstruosa cantidad de victimas en un solo instante. ¡A lo mucho podía eliminarlos de uno en uno con un instante de diferencia! ¿Realmente se trata del mismo método de Kira? L nunca nos ha querido decir los detalles de la resolución del caso y ¡ahora nos son más que necesarios!

— ¡Tranquilízate! En todo caso, si esto tiene que ver o no con Kira, L lo sabrá…

—Sí —Rock cerró los puños de rabia—, pero nada nos garantiza aún que ese malnacido desee meter las manos. Y si es así, dudo mucho que nos facilite la información necesaria…

—Te equivocas.

Rock identificó la voz de Price desde antes de voltear donde él. El moreno acababa de entrar a la sala en compañía del joven Aarón. Su semblante alegre y despreocupado se había tornado asombrosamente alerta y sentencioso.

—Yo conozco a L. Él jamás permitiría que un demente de ese calibre anduviese suelto sin meter las manos, independientemente de que esté usando o no el nombre de Kira.

—Permítanme hacer una observación —dijo Aarón cuando así lo sintió oportuno—. Sé que esta hecatombe no podría ser fruto del azar y la coincidencia; no obstante, relacionarlo directamente con aquella carta cadena es algo muy apresurado. Por otro lado, Kira tenía, dentro de su distorsionado concepto de justicia, el ideal de sacar adelante a la humanidad. Él jamás haría algo que la dañase así.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, mocoso. Pero tenemos nuestras razones para sospechar de aquella carta cadena —responde de muy mala gana el iracundo Rock—. Price, ¿para qué demonios lo traes aquí? ¡No estamos como para perder el tiempo jugando a los maestros!

El apuesto trigueño volteó a ver al crío con pesadumbre; sabía que las palabras de su compañero eran muy ciertas.

—Rock tiene razón. Será mejor que nos dejes.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes —sonrió con dulzura, recuperando momentáneamente su expresión amistosa—, nosotros nos encargaremos. Además, Watari acaba de avisarle a L de la situación. Estoy seguro que se interesará por este caso y le dará captura al responsable lo más pronto posible.

—Comprendo… —el pelinegro cerró y abrió los ojos y pasó a retirarse.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Eran apenas unos minutos por debajo de las nueve de la mañana en Nueva York y Karen Olsen había aprovechado para escabullirse de sus vigilantes asignados, aprovechándose de que ellos aún la daban por dormida en su alcoba. A esa hora casi no había niños por los jardines centrales por lo que se arriesgó a escabullirse por los ductos que daban a la habitación de su más extraño amigo, en cuanto notó que no era vista por nadie. Una vez en el pasillo se cercioró mirando por el cerrojo y, segura que no debía haber nadie además de él, abrió la puerta que daba al enorme cuarto. Miró que éste se encontraba con el piso tupido de naipes y dados derrumbados. Tal escenario daba una apariencia de caos total. Como si todas las extravagantes construcciones hechas a base de bloques, cartas y otros juguetes acabasen de ser destruidos de manera abrupta y ahora sólo quedasen ruinas. Kitty se desconcertó.

— ¡Neaaar! ¿Qué hiciste?

Al fondo de la sala yacía el albino, de pie, observando un enorme monitor que la taheña no recordaba haber visto antes en sus otras visitas, colgado de la pared del fondo. Kitty corrió hacia él.

—Near, venía a traerte una barra de chocolate en pago a la que me diste hace tiempo. ¿Qué estás mirando?

Fue entonces cuando ella se enteró de la terrible providencia ocurrida aquel diez de agosto del año 2025 después de Cristo. Lo que anunciaban los noticiarios era algo simplemente espantoso. Alrededor de cuatro mil personalidades, entre ellas las más importantes y poderosas de todas las naciones, habían muerto prácticamente al mismo tiempo y por un paro al corazón. A su vez, se había confirmado la muerte de otras personalidades más, también por un paro cardiaco, hace solo unas horas antes del principal siniestro.

—Ese malnacido —Near frunció ligeramente el ceño, conservando su fría mirada casi intacta salvo un dejo de rabia. En su mano se encontraba un pequeño muñeco de plástico que terminó quebrándose por la presión aplicada inconscientemente por él.

Albino y pelirroja no dejaron de observar la pantalla durante unos cuantos minutos más antes de dirigirse la palabra.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

—Polvo eres y al polvo volverás —susurró para sí mismo el joven Satoshi mientras observaba a la ciudad de Londres desde lo alto del edificio—… la muerte es como una catarsis, Deementy. La mayor de todas. La catarsis absoluta que no se le puede negar a nadie.

Continuó observando la ahora semi caótica ciudad. Todos estaban exaltados por la muerte de la familia real, del primer ministro y el resto de los altos mandatarios de Inglaterra.

—En la carta que envié anuncié que este día sería en el que Kira haría algo para anunciar su regreso. No pasará mucho tiempo para que la gente note que dicha profecía coincide con los asesinatos de este día y que Kira es el único capaz de asesinar de este modo tan magistral. Habrá algunos Kirianos que se nieguen a reconocer que su Dios haya sido capaz de cegar tantas vidas inocentes; otros, en cambio, admitirán como justa la decisión de volcarse contra los corruptos gobernantes que han estado echando a perder el mundo con su codicia y sed de poder. Sobre todo si ellos analizan que los gobiernos dijeron apoyarlo pero en cuanto desapareció se olvidaron de él. Dicho choque de opiniones ayudará a que la ola de caos se incremente en el mundo. No obstante, para la próxima fecha me presentaré ante el mundo como Kira y éste tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptarme como tal. L podrá negarlo para evitar que los seguidores de Kira me apoyen, pero será su palabra contra la mía.

—Haz lo que quieras —sentenció Deementy—, pero no olvides que tienes la obligación de recuperar las libretas de mi hermana.

—Eres muy gracioso cuando te tratas de hacer el que tiene el mando —dijo con un tono irónico y soltó una leve risilla fingida.

El caos, la confusión y el miedo que se vivió durante el 17 de agosto del 2025 quedaron grabados en los corazones de quienes se vieron afectados.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**PERFÍL DE PERSONAJES DE DEATH NOTE "LHM, LLN"**

**L (NEAR)**

De todos los personajes de la saga original que aparecen en el fic "LHM LLN", Near es, sin lugar a dudas, el más importante, el que más participación habrá de tener en el conflicto de esta nueva historia. Su carácter sigue siendo casi el mismo que el del Near que conocimos en el mangánime. Durante quince largos años ha ocupado el puesto y la identidad de L. Como tal, ha tenido que enfrentarse a grandes mentes criminales, pero hasta ahora no ha pasado por algo que se le pudiese comparar con el caso Kira (un reto de enormes dimensiones, al encarnar la combinación no sólo de una poderosa mente, sino también de un poder devastador, cuyo secreto fue defendido a capa y espada, en un principio, por su propietario.)

En toda su carrera como L, únicamente una vez volvió a saber sobre un humano que llegó a tener en sus manos un Death Note. Para aquellos que no hayan leído el _one shot_ publicado en febrero del 2008, les contaré que hubo un joven que recibió un "cuaderno asesino", en el año 2013, por parte de la shinigami Meadra. Éste se dio a la tarea de asesinar a las personas cuya avanzada edad les traía dificultades para seguir vivos, consiguiendo que la esperanza de vida en Japón disminuyese al punto de que el país del sol naciente bajó del primero al sexto puesto en el mundo en expectativa de vida.

Todos los sobrevivientes del caso Kira, los mismos que llegaron a conocer la existencia del cuaderno, supusieron que esto sólo podía ser obra de un Death Note. Incluso los antiguos acompañantes de Near, Rester y Lidner, fueron a hablar con él. Near les contestó que él estaba casi seguro que alguien estaba utilizando una libreta, y cuando le preguntaron que haría al respecto, contestó que estaba pensando en lo que haría el verdadero L. Al final decidió no intervenir en el caso y lo anunció públicamente, alegando que el sujeto que estaba asesinando no se trataba del verdadero Kira y, por ende, él no estaba interesado en resolver el caso. Dicho anuncio sorprendió al mundo entero, pero a final de cuentas el antiguo equipo de investigación de Japón aceptó la decisión y Aizawa declaró, en unanimidad con el resto del equipo, que ellos podían hacerlo por sí solos. No obstante, nada más tuvo que hacerse para detener al asesino, pues él mismo decidió quitarse la vida luego de haber enloquecido tras haber escuchado el mensaje de L.

Near había decidido que siendo el sucesor de L, debía actuar bajo sus propios criterios y sólo dedicarse a resolver los casos que fueran de su altura e interés, dejando a un lado cualquier razón moral que pueda implicarse.

A lo largo del tiempo, Near ha presenciado los siguientes acontecimientos: Un terrible incendio que devastó por completo a Wammy's House, cobrando varias vidas, entre ellas, la de Roger. Después de eso se mandó a la reconstrucción del orfanatorio en Londres y la construcción masiva de otros orfanatos alrededor del mundo que culminaron con la edificación monumental del internado más grande de todos los tiempos: "The Roger's Children", nombrado en honor de su difunto compañero. Con la muerte de Roger, Near necesitaba que alguien de confianza pasara a ocupar el lugar de Watari. Lester se ofreció gustoso y Near aceptó satisfecho. La tarea de conseguir prospectos para su suseción no se dejó esperar y la selección de los niños, esta vez no solo en Wammy's sino posteriormente también en Roger's, se reanudó. Durante todo ese tiempo sólo han permanecido cuatro importantes prospectos que pasaron del rango de candidatos a sucesores. El primero, un sagaz joven que vivió en el orfanato de Winchester y que ya era candidato cuando ocurrió el del incendio. Dicho joven conoció a Queeny y a Rock y a otros candidatos más que no pudieron con la presión o fueron descalificados por falta de aptitudes. No revelaré el nombre de aquel personaje, pero creo que ahora muchos de ustedes pueden, con un poco de perspicacia, descubrir la inicial de su seudónimo, si saben seguir el patrón en el que me inspiré. Durante un tiempo fueron él, Rock y Queeny; luego se les unió Price, quien fue entrenado por el mayor de ellos. La idea de tener más de un sucesor (aunque al final sólo uno podría heredar el nombre) había venido por parte del mismo Near, quien recordó los deseos de Roger de que él y Mello trabajasen juntos cuando la muerte de L a manos de Kira. Lo cierto es que el tiempo cambió muchas cosas en cuanto al procedimiento de elección y entrenamiento. Near sigue siendo una persona solitaria y aparentemente indiferente a los que le rodean. Prefiere trabajar sólo, aunque a veces deba dejar cooperar a sus compañeros como parte de su preparación. El enorme edificio que funge como supuesto centro de operaciones de L fue construido hace una década del comienzo de la nueva aventura como celebración de un acuerdo que se efectuó entre la organización de las Naciones Unidas y L para dejarle a su alcance toda la información clasificada de sus gobiernos e instituciones. En realidad él nunca ha pisado ese edificio; siempre se ha resguardado en otros lugares. Y cuando Roger's fue mandado a construir, se programó la instalación secreta de una enorme y equipada habitación para que el detective fuese ocultado ahí. El edificio aquel pasa a ser únicamente una coartada.

Las explicaciones sobre como logró conservar una de las libretas intactas y porqué lo hizo lo revelaré dentro de la historia.

**Nombre real: **Nate River.

**Fecha de Nacimiento: **24 de agosto de 1991.

**Características físicas: **Supongo que ya todos conocemos como es él. Como cambios significativos que ha tenido a lo largo de los años está el hecho de que su blanco cabello ahora es más largo, asemejándose al de su predecesor; sus ojeras también son más pronunciadas, y sus ojos más opacos. Su estatura ahora es de 1.63 metros y su peso de 43 Kilos. Para todo lo demás se ha mantenido casi igual que cuando era joven; de ahí que Kitty hubiese creído que se trataba de un joven demacrado en ves de un hombre maduro.

**Lugar de Nacimiento: **El día que me entreviste con Ohba, ese día se los digo con seguridad. No quisiera pensar que es del lugar que dijeron en la tercer película porque ese es un universo distinto al universo del manganime.

**Comida Favorita: **Ninguna.

**Acerca de él:** Como ya dije, su forma de ser no ha cambiado mucho en todos estos años. Ahora que ya tiene bastante experiencia y tras haber aprendido de Mello, su habilidad para resolver crímenes se ha incrementado. Ahora es tan bueno como L. Con tantos subordinados escudándolo, será muy difícil para Sato enfrentársele (risas).

**Representa:** Él es mi último pecado capital. Hagamos un recuento:

**Kitty: **La Pereza, por su condición que le hace tener que dormir más que los demás.

**Max: **La Gula, por su gusto hacia las papas fritas y su apetito voraz.

**Aarón:** La Envidia, por la que éste siente hacia Kitty.

**Price: **La avaricia, porque es muy rico y, encima de eso, habrá de heredar casi toda la fortuna de Near (risas).

**Queeny: **La Lujuria, por haber tenido relaciones con su profesor cuando aún era una jovencita (risas).

**Rock:** La Ira, por su carácter tan tosco. Y…

**Near: **El orgullo, Ya que la batalla que está por venir será una guerra por el orgullo de L y su más grande enemigo: Kira.


	19. CAP 16: Zero

**LOS HOMBRES MUEREN, LAS LEYENDAS NO.**

**CAPÍTULO 16: ZERO.**

—_Return to the dust… Return to the dust… Return to the dust…_

En la habitación de Satoshi Yagami reinaba la oscuridad salvo por la emisión del monitor de LCD de su vieja computadora de escritorio. Tanto el ruido de los susurros del joven rubio como el roce de su bolígrafo sobre las hojas del Death Note eran silenciados para el exterior con el sonido poco tranquilo de las rolas de Black Metal reproducidas por las bocinas de su ordenador. El mundo estaba en situación de pánico y su ciudad, Londres, no era la excepción. De ahí que casi todos los ingleses se encontrasen refugiados en sus hogares esperando las indicaciones de un colapsado gobierno.

—Veo que ahora ya estás juzgando delincuentes —acotó Deementy con sarcasmo—. Me conmueves. Tu demente padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

—No me jodas, estúpido monstruo —se defendió con voz irritada, indispuesta a soportar sus escarnios—. No estoy haciendo esto por gusto. Si quiero convencer… mejor dicho, si voy a hacer creer a unos cuantos que Kira realmente ha regresado, voy a tener que interpretar, lo quiera o no, su papel. Y eso también incluye hacer su trabajo. Al igual que hizo mi padre, deberé encargarme primero de los criminales más peligrosos y conocidos, investigándolos por la web —mientras pueda—; una vez eliminados deberé continuar con los demás malhechores de una forma constante y concisa, basándome no tanto en la gravedad de su crimen en términos legales, sino en los morales; tal y como Kira lo hacía: con un ataque al corazón sin previo aviso. El mundo sigue bastante confundido aún, pero las especulaciones individuales sobre el responsable ya deben de haberse formulado. Es ahí donde la carta cadena que advertía la "señal" de Kira, hace su parte. Las especulaciones grupales tendrán entre sus filas la del inminente regreso de un Kira furioso e implacable. L podría decir que cualquier otra persona que descubrió los métodos de Kira pudo haberlo hecho, pero nadie creería tan fácilmente que un don nadie sería capaz de matar a tantas personas al mismo tiempo. Aún si un novato aprendiese los métodos asesinos de Kira y los utilizase, sería absurdo creer que tal novato es más poderoso que quien ya ha usado antes tal poder. No creo que L quiera explicarle al mundo en que consiste el poder de Kira, pues nadie le creería sin pruebas que, de antemano sé, no le conviene dar. Al final no dudo que una gran cantidad de Kirianos me negarán, así como los judíos que no reconocieron a Jesús como el mesías que tanto esperaron. Pero habrá quienes terminarán aceptándome y manifestarán su apoyo y lealtad. Lejos de mortificarme, el que haya quienes me nieguen como Kira me ayudará a reforzar la cortina de caos y discordia en la que quiero sumir al mundo. Los conflictos no se dejarán esperar… _Return to the dust… Return to the dust…_ —Aún había muchos criminales más por matar antes de irse a dormir. Afortunadamente ya no tenía tanta prisa por lo que sus trazos ya podían darse a la velocidad de una escritura común y corriente.

"Así que antes de buscarlo lo obligarás a que él te busque primero". Deementy intuía que ahora más que nunca debía de vigilar con minuciosidad al monstruo que había creado. No podía dejar de desconfiar bajo ninguna circunstancia de él. Después de todo, tenía los genes de aquel infeliz.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

El mundo de los shinigamis continuaba indiferente pese a aquel _pequeño incidente_ en el mundo humano. Muy pocos podían comprender el verdadero estado en el que estaba sumido pues muy pocos conocían medianamente como se movía tal mundo; con sus jerarquías y relaciones socioeconómicas que afectan sin escape alguno a toda persona perteneciente y dependiente a la sociedad.

Uno de ellos caminaba por una lúgubre y escarpada escalinata hecha con las costillas del cadáver de una gigantesca criatura imposible de imaginar viva. Llegó a una especie de planicie desértica repleta de enormes rocas afiladas, de dos a tres metros de estatura. El cielo de aquel mundo podía divisarse un poco más oscuro de lo normal. El silencio ahí era absoluto. Aunque de momento tal silencio era interrumpido por los pasos del lento y lánguido shinigami que se dirigía a una de las enormes y afiladas piedras del centro de la planicie. Ahí permanecía sentado otro shinigami de largos harapos negros y desgarrados, cabello pincho, enormes labios índigo y piel grisácea. Sus imponentes y aterrorizantes ojos color ocre miraban hacia el vacío, perdidos en las tinieblas de la apatía total. Escuchó los pasos de su compañero acercándose pero no se inmutó y continuó ensimismado.

—Oye Ryuk… ¡Ryuk! —Clamó el pequeño dios de la muerte—. Hace poco fui al mundo de los humanos y me acordé de ti. Mira, te traje una manzana muy jugosa.

Entonces el shinigami de ojos ocre reaccionó y volteó con ansias hacia su camarada. Miró que, efectivamente, llevaba una enorme y fresca manzana roja en su mano, ofreciéndola, y la miró con gula. El escuálido shinigami se la arrojó y él la atrapó con un rápido movimiento de su brazo. No lo pensó ni un instante para llevársela a la boca y masticarla con sus filosos y espeluznantes dientes. La devoró entera y en menos de tres segundos. Se saboreó el poco jugo que había quedado impregnado entre sus largos y afilados dedos.

—Deliciosa —sentenció lacónicamente—. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no probaba una manzana del mundo humano.

— ¿Hace cuanto que no observas el mundo humano? —Preguntó el otro shinigami.

—No estoy muy seguro… —Ryuk dejó de mirar al otro shinigami y se reacomodó de vuelta a como estaba antes—, como uno… quizás dos años del mundo de los humanos. Hubo un tiempo en que lo observaba de vez en cuando, pero ya le perdí el interés. Los conflictos del mundo humano son sin duda más interesantes que lo que se ve aquí diario… pero… los he visto ya tantas veces que ya no me parecen tan divertidos. De todas maneras, sería mucho más divertido poderlos presenciar de cerca que sólo mirarlos desde aquí.

—Comprendo. Entonces no te has enterado de lo que está pasando ahora, ¿cierto?

Ryuk arqueó una ceja y miró de nuevo donde el shinigami escuálido.

—Te diré —continuó— que hace aproximadamente un mes, un shinigami llamado Deementy se adueñó de un ser humano. ¿Lo conoces?

—No. Su nombre no me suena.

—No te culpo. Es un shinigami bastante serio y mojigato. No solía hablarle a nadie a excepción de una shinigami que supuestamente era su hermana.

— ¿Hermana? —se inquietó—. Es raro. Los shinigamis llevamos tanto tiempo existiendo que nos es prácticamente imposible recordar o tener nociones de nuestros lazos filiares.

—Pues ellos sí se sabían hermanos —. Se rascó la nuca y sacudió un poco su arrugada cabeza—. De hecho, eran muy parecidos entre sí… bastante diría yo. Como te decía, aquel dios de la muerte no era muy fanático a los juegos o a las siestas. El tiempo lo pasaba meditando sólo y, de vez en cuando, se ponía a charlar con su hermana. Cuando ésta murió, se volvió aún más distante y se dedicó a observar el mundo humano sin descanso…

—Que shinigami tan raro —musitó—. ¿Dices que su hermana murió? ¿Quién era ella?

—Su nombre, si mal no recuerdo, era Rem…

Los ojos de Ryuk se abrieron como platos al reconocer aquel nombre. Se levantó de su afilada roca y descendió, con ayuda de sus negras alas, al piso, colocándose frente a su visitante.

— ¿Rem?

— ¿La conociste?

—No sabía que tenía un hermano.

—Ahora se encuentra atrapado en el mundo de los humanos, ya que uno de ellos terminó quedándose con su único cuaderno. ¿Puedes creerlo, Ryuk? ¡Su único cuaderno podría ser destruido mientras este forme parte del mundo humano!

—Y ese humano, ¿en qué está utilizando esa libreta?

—Precisamente de eso te quería hablar…

El pequeño y sabio shinigami pasó a contarle con lujo de detalle todo lo que él había presenciado hasta el momento. Una enorme sonrisa se pintó en la horrorosa boca de Ryuk, borrando el gesto hastiado que tenía en un principio.

—Interesante… Si el viejo llegase a darse cuenta, le va a ir muy mal.

—Muy tarde. Alguien ya fue con el rey y le advirtió del engaño de Deementy.

— ¿Y qué dijo al respecto?

—Que era su vida la que estaba arriesgando y ese ya era suficiente castigo. De todas maneras no cree que Deementy pueda salir del apuro en que él mismo se metió.

Ryuk soltó una carcajada. —Sí, eso es típico del viejo. Por lo pronto creo que debería ponerme a observar de nuevo el mundo humano. Es probable que muy pronto tenga que volver.

Ambos dioses de la muerte caminaron lejos de aquel desolado lugar y buscaron el portal al mundo humano más cercano. Se dispusieron a observarlo.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Apenas habían pasado poco más de veinticuatro horas desde el colapso de gobiernos provocado por la súbita y simultánea muerte de los altos mandatarios del mundo. A duras penas, lo que había quedado con vida de las fuerzas políticas de cada estado, con el apoyo y reconocimiento de los consulados y representantes sobrevivientes de la ONU, levantaron una asamblea provisional que ejercería el mando, suplantando transitoriamente a los occisos líderes mundiales. Para informar al pueblo global de esta decisión y disminuir así los ataques de histeria colectiva, las cadenas de televisión de todo el mundo se unieron para informar de esta decisión, mantener al tanto sobre el estado en que encontraban cada uno de las naciones y dar un reporte sobre quienes serían los encargados de dirigir las oficinas estatales mientras se restauraban los puestos estatales, de acuerdo a los protocolos de cada tipo de gobierno. Aunque hubo quienes se negaron a tomar tal responsabilidad por miedo de morir como les ocurrió a los gobernantes originales, hubo personas que aceptaron formar parte del comité bajo la garantía de que el poder sería compartido mientras lograban hacerse de ocupantes interinos competentes y admitidos como legítimos por el pueblo. En el caso de algunas dictaduras, reinos, países tercermundistas y gobiernos comunistas, la eliminación del gobierno junto a sus posibles sucesores provocó en ellos multiples intentos de golpe de estado, acompañados de actos terroristas y guerrillas civiles que sólo terminaron el trabajo del genocidio de desquebrajar al estado. Las grandes potencias como China, Rusia, USA y Japón estaban demasiado ocupadas restaurando su propio gobierno como para poder ayudar a los pueblos más desafortunados a no hundirse en el caos y la violencia. Los rumores de que Kira probablemente había sido el responsable no se dejaron esperar y las sectas Kirianas creyeron, tuvieron fe de que su dios por fin se había decidido a volver y se mofaron de los incrédulos que los habían tachado de locos por haber vaticinado incontables veces el regreso de Kira por no haber predicho a la perfección la fecha.

"En hora buena" clamaban los más fanáticos Kirianos. Otros más ortodoxos esperaban alguna prueba contundente de que realmente se trataba de su dios; quien, como ser misericordioso y amante de la justicia, no tendría el porqué provocar la muerte de tanta gente bienhechora aún si no le rendían culto. Los primeros cinco días, debido a todos estos sucesos, parecieron ser eternos.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

— ¡Maldita sea! —Gritó un Rock totalmente estresado al momento de comprobar, mediante la información desplegada en su ordenador, una sospecha de sus compañeros—. ¡Price! ¡Ven!

— ¿Descubriste algo?

Ellos, junto a Queeny, llevaban incontables horas en el centro de mando comunicándose, a nombre de L, con los gobiernos mundiales e investigando.

—Sí… —apretó los dientes—. Los medios y el gobierno no lo han podido notar aún debido al caos y el trabajo que tienen encima; pero he estado indagando en los pocos registros de decesos de criminales de diferentes prisiones del mundo durante los últimos dos días, y he encontrado que varios criminales de muy mala fama han muerto repentinamente de un inexplicable infarto cardiaco. El número de victimas podría ser mucho mayor teniendo en cuenta el desorden, la incapacidad de comunicación de algunos países y estados, y el hecho de que muchos de ellos no tienen ni siquiera tiempo para ocuparse de asuntos burocráticos como la entrega de bitácoras e informes.

—Eso significa que el asesino en masas está jugando a ser Kira. —Price suspiró con un dejo de tristeza—. Una vez que las cosas se calmen, tanto el gobierno como los civiles le empezarán a prestar atención a este hecho. Pero hasta entonces prácticamente nadie lo notará y no le darán mucho crédito de las sentencias durante el periodo de caos. Entonces… ¿lo está haciendo de corazón porque realmente quiere dedicarse a asesinar a las malas personas?

—Si se hubiese esperado a que las cosas se enfriasen —agregó una seria y ocupadísima Queeny que no dejaba de teclear a gran velocidad frente a un monitor—, se habría podido vislumbrar sus intenciones de de ser reconocido por sus asesinatos. Dicho de otro modo: quedaría como un "showman" hipócrita. Ya bastante desconfianza ha provocado entre algunos Kirianos y otros civiles escépticos; no puede darse el lujo de que duden de su identidad como Kira. Kira se autoproclamaba como amante de la justicia. Independientemente de que la gente lo aceptase, nunca dejaba de lado las ejecuciones.

—Ciertamente —interrumpió Rock—. Algunas otras posibles víctimas son algunos hombres que intentaron dar un golpe de estado en sus colapsados gobiernos. —Apuntó hacia el monitor para que el resto también lo viese—. Miren, en cuanto los noticiarios anunciaron el intento de golpe de estado en el país de Cuba, luego del deceso de su comité comunista, aquellos que fueron anunciados como los principales responsables de terrorismo y golpe de estado perecieron de un infarto.

—Bien —dijo Price—. Supongo que eso viene a reforzar la teoría de que sus intenciones son que la gente, o al menos una cuantiosa masa, lo den como el Kira verdadero… Sin embargo…

Las reflexiones del joven fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta automática del centro de mando abriéndose. Se trataba de Watari entrando a la sala en compañía de Aarón y de una somnolienta Kitty, algo irritada por haber sido despertada a la ocho y media de la mañana.

—Price, Queeny, Rock; L desea hablar con ustedes en este momento. Necesita anunciarles algo.

— ¿L? —La jovencita taheña miró desconcertada al alto y maduro hombre—. ¿También a nosotros?

Watari caminó hacia el monitor principal y preparó el mismo para transmitir el mensaje.

—Vaya, vaya… —Rock mascullaba de forma perniciosa—. Cinco días en que nosotros nos las hemos tenido que rascar solos, sin que él diese una sola señal de vida, y ahora nos quiere hablar.

—Se equivoca, joven Rock —contestó el emisario del detective—. Él ha estado investigando por su cuenta desde el día de la hecatombe. Es necesario que escuchen esto:

En frente del monitor principal de la sala, Watari activó la misma a través de una contraseña de voz. La imponente pantalla de más de cincuenta pulgadas mostró una enorme y distinguida letra 'L' sobre un fondo blanco. Kitty y Aarón, quienes permanecían a un lado de Watari, y Price, Queeny y Rock, desde sus sillones, pusieron atención al monitor.

"Esta es la primera vez que escucharé a L dando instrucciones, compartiendo sus deducciones…" pensaba Aarón entusiasmado.

"Así que para ti esto es dar la cara" meditaba una desconfiada, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué planeas decirnos a todos? Sobre todo a mí y a Aarón que ni siquiera tenemos porqué entrometernos…"

"Confiamos en ti, L". Queeny quería creer en L y en su infalible talento.

"Estamos contigo, L" decía en sus adentros Price con una leve y amarga sonrisa en los labios. "Todos nosotros hemos apreciado la probabilidad de que el asesino esté tratando de provocarte usando el nombre de Kira. Si es así, estoy seguro que no lo dejarás impune."

_"Habla L…"_

La voz parecía provenir de todos los rincones de la enorme sala. Aquello hizo sentirse a Kitty un poco absurda; tener que ver hacia una pantalla donde ni siquiera se visualizaba el rostro de quien supuestamente estaba hablando y, además, con una voz falsa. "Bueno, lo mismo se hace involuntariamente en internet con los avatares" recapacitó resignada.

_"De antemano les agradezco el interés que han demostrado durante estos días. Aunque yo también he estado investigando por mi propia cuenta desde el momento de la catástrofe, no echaré en saco roto todos sus logros y hallazgos."_

—Dinos entonces que has descubierto —ordenó autoritariamente el mellizo de Queeny—. El demente que se autoproclama Kira, ¿puedes asegurarnos que no es el verdadero? Si no, ¿cómo es que él pudo matar a tantas personas al mismo tiempo?

— ¡Rock! —Reprendió banalmente Queeny a su incorregible hermano.

— ¿El verdadero Kira también sería capaz de semejante magnicidio? —continuó cuestionando—. ¿Un falso Kira sería capaz?

— ¡Rock! —Le reprendió de vuelta sin éxito—.

— ¡Dinos que hiciste con Kira! ¡YA ES MOMENTO DE QUE NOS LO CONFIESES! ¿Lo mataste? ¿Lo encerraste y hasta la fecha sigue confinado? ¡Dinos!

_"Lo que haya pasado entre Kira y yo ya no es importante. Para muchos él ya era una deidad, y es por eso que nunca aceptarán su desaparición absoluta o su derrota; por eso preferí darle al mundo el beneficio de la duda y no revelar su identidad. Este impostor no es Kira, se los puedo asegurar. Su comportamiento y su intento de justificar a las masas su accionar mediante la advertencia de aquella ridícula carta cadena le delatan. El verdadero Kira jamás habría dañado a la sociedad así a no ser que se viese obligado a hacerlo para su salvaguarda, cosa que dudo bastante."_

—Ya veo —Price bajó un poco la mirada, un poco triste, mientras analizaba la situación—. Si no es Kira, significa que en algún momento debió haber obtenido el poder de Kira. Entonces, por como sus victimas fueron tan meticulosamente escogidas, es evidente que se tomó su tiempo para desarrollar su plan; y él de seguro ha poseído el poder de asesinar todo este tiempo, bastante si nos detenemos a observar que tan bien lo domina. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber podido dedicarse a sentenciar malhechores desde el momento en que obtuvo tal poder, en lo que planeaba quienes serían sus victimas para este día en específico, se esperó a consumar sus asesinatos para después ponerse a sentenciar a los delincuentes. Si estuviera tratando de hacerse pasar por Kira por admiración y fe en sus ideales, ¿por qué no se dio a la tarea de asesinar a los delincuentes desdeque aprendió a usar el poder? Eso es por que…

—Eso es porque aquel malnacido le importa un rábano —interrumpió Rock acertando a las deducciones de Price—. Lo que él quiere es únicamente convencer al mundo de ser el verdadero Kira, o al menos dar a ver esa intención. Pero el motivo de usar su identidad no es para continuar con su legado.

—Y eso sólo nos lleva a suponer —añadió Queeny— que…

_"Así es. Existe una considerable probabilidad de que esté tratando de provocarme. L ha sido desde siempre visto como la contraparte de Kira y mis enemigos nunca se han limitado a ser fanáticos de él. 'Que mejor manera de tocar su orgullo' debe pensar el autor de tan terrible acto infantil. No es la primera vez que alguien trata de retarme usando el nombre de Kira, con o sin su poder. Sólo que esta vez no podré darle la espalda al asunto; es demasiado peligroso que alguien capaz de atreverse a matar a personas pivote en la estabilidad social ande suelto y él lo sabe; por eso lo hizo, para asegurarse de que no lo ignore. Si no cumplo su capricho, podría ser capaz de continuar cometiendo asesinatos en gobernantes y personas influentes, y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que las naciones unidas comenzasen a presionarme para que yo tome cartas en el asunto."_

—Entonces —Aarón dio unos pasos al frente, donde el monitor—, ¿Vas a tomar el caso?

"_Es precisamente de eso de lo que quería advertirles, Aarón…"_

El pelinegro se sintió emocionado de que L se haya dirigido a él y sus finas mejillas pálidas se tornaron un poco sonrosadas. Sin habla se quedó mientras continuaba oyendo la artificial voz.

_"Escuchen bien, Price, Rock y Queeny; y ustedes dos, Aarón y Kitty, esto también es para ustedes… TIENEN INDISCUTIBLEMENTE PROHIBIDO INTERFERIR EN ESTE CASO. Yo me encargaré personalmente de este impostor sin ayuda de nadie. Esta misma orden la recibirán los gobiernos y departamentos de inteligencia del mundo. Nadie excepto yo investigará el caso."_

"¿Qué?" gritaron casi al mismo tiempo todos los presentes a excepción de Queeny, quien sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y bajar el rostro de resignación, Aarón y Watari.

— ¿¡Después de que nos estuvimos partiendo el culo investigando, vienes y nos ordenas que te dejemos sólo!? —La mirada irascible de Rock denotaba deseos de insubordinación—. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?, ¡desgraciado…!

Price le sujetó del brazo llamando a su cordura. —Rock —le disintió con la cabeza y Rock, resignado, se calmó.

— ¡No! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, para el asombro de todos los presentes, la fémina y joven voz de la taheña.

Kitty se acercó con decisión a donde el enorme monitor.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto tú sólo? —encaró mirando hacia la pequeña cámara que yacía arriba del enorme monitor de sesenta pulgadas—. Tú mismo sospechas que esto es lo que él quiere. ¿Acaso dos o tres cabezas no funcionan mejor que una? ¿Por qué no dejas que Price y los demás te echen una mano? —Kitty sacudía el rostro indignada por el egoísmo de L—. La vida de muchos y la estabilidad mundial están en riesgo, esto no es ningún juego. Pero tú… ¿planeas hacer esto tú sólo por cuestiones de ego? ¿Vas a seguirle el juego a aquel demente sólo para poderle ganar en su propio juego? ¿Es que tú…?

_"No voy a permitir que esta decisión sea cuestionada por ninguno de ustedes. De ahora en adelante tendrán prohibida la entrada a estas instalaciones. Me enteraré de cualquier intento suyo por investigar por su cuenta. Cualquier intento de insubordinación será castigado con la anulación definitiva de sus privilegios como sucesores."_

_—_ ¡Pero…!

_"Es inapelable. No hago esto por egoísmo, lo hago para protegerlos… de ustedes mismos y del asesino. Entiéndelo, Kitty. Voy a atrapar a este miserable cueste lo que cueste. Si alguien más interfiere, sólo será un estorbo para mí. Watari los acompañará fuera del edificio. Y mientras doy resolución a este caso, no podrán entrar ni usar ningún otro recurso mío. Siento que las cosas tengan que ser así, pero no tengo otra opción."_

El monitor se apagó y la sala se llenó de un desolador silencio. Los más impactados con las palabras del detective eran Aarón y una anonadada Kitty que no dejaba de mirar la pantalla con la vista desencajada.

— ¿Por qué…? —Se dejó caer de rodillas al piso—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Como única descendiente directa que quedaba con vida del clan Namikawa, toda la fortuna por parte de su abuelo y sus padres, incluidas las herencias que estaban destinadas originalmente a sus hermanos mayores, pasaron directamente a pertenencia de la joven Anna. No obstante, dada su minoría de edad, únicamente dispondría de una pequeña suma a través de un fideicomiso más que suficiente para atender todas sus necesidades, mientras que un tutor administraría temporalmente todas sus acciones heredadas, hasta que ella cumpliese los dieciocho años de edad. Pero ¿qué podría significar ser ahora una de las personas más ricas del globo cuando el precio había sido el quedarte completamente solo? Eso mismo se preguntaba Anna Namikawa durante la lectura del testamento, eso mismo había pensado durante el funeral y eso mismo no dejó de pensar durante la incineración de sus hermanos, sus padres y su abuelo. La corporación de su familia se había quedado sin sus principales líderes y ella aún no podía tomar poder de la empresa, era demasiado joven e inexperta, y Yotsuba (o lo que quedaba de él) debía continuar. El comité de accionistas mayoritarios de Yotsuba USA decidió elegir como director en jefe interino a Charles Hawkins, un reconocido hombre de negocios que debido a su edad un tanto avanzada se había retirado del comité y había heredado en vida gran parte de sus acciones a sus familiares. Él había asumido el cargo antes de que lo relevase el ahora occiso Shinji Namikawa, por lo que contaba con todos los requisitos y experiencia. El padre de Anna había contraído nupcias con su recién difunta sobrina, Katherine Hawkins, por lo que también asumió la responsabilidad de ser el tutor de la pobre huérfana en lo que ésta alcanzaba la mayoría de edad.

Para la joven muchacha, los primeros cinco días a la muerte de su familia fueron eternos de tanto protocolo incómodo al que tuvo que asistir. No le importaba en lo más mínimo el pánico en que había entrado el mundo ni el supuesto regreso de Kira, ni los reportajes amarillistas de las noticias respecto al caso. Su única esperanza era que todos estos compromisos con el resto del mundo terminasen de una buena vez para poder llorar en silencio y tranquila soledad su desgracia. Su tío abuelo comprendía a la perfección su deseo. Sin embargo…

—Anna —su tío abuelo le llamó mientras permanecía recostada en el sillón del enorme salón de la ahora lúgubre residencia. Ella apenas se dignó a voltear a verle.

—No te preocupes por mí, tío… —la voz de la joven sonaba un tanto afónica, típico de las personas que han estado llorado demasiado—, estoy bien.

—Entiendo, Anna, como te sientes. Pero debemos tratar de ser lo más fuertes posibles.

Tal consejo salió prácticamente por inercia de los labios de Charles. Su sobrina había estado inconsolable aquellos cinco días que parecieron ser eternos. Comprender su dolor era inútil e imposible, animarla, aún más. Aún cuando él también perdió a su tan adorada sobrina, el dolor de perder a toda tu familia de golpe era exponencialmente superior; más aún al tenerlo que enfrentar a tan corta edad.

—Me he prometido —continuó—, a mí mismo y tus padres, que cuidaré de ti hasta el último instante de mi vida.

Entonces Anna se levantó poco a poco del sillón, se secó las lágrimas y miró a su anciano tutor a los ojos.

—Gracias. Yo también… yo también cuidaré de ti.

Charles asintió con cariño a la joven.

—Necesito que me digas qué quieres que se haga con las pertenencias personales de tu hermano Takenori, Anna. Las pertenencias de tus otros hermanos que ya estaban casados, ya les fueron entregadas a sus esposas.

—Yo me las quedaré. Hay cosas privadas que nadie más tiene por qué ver; yo misma me aseguraré de que nadie las vea y las destruiré personalmente. El resto de sus cosas las conservaré como un recuerdo y las guardaré como a un tesoro. De todos mis hermanos… él… él era quien más me quería.

Las lágrimas que parecían haberse terminado, comenzaron a emerger de vuelta, deslizándose por las enrojecidas y demacradas mejillas de la mestiza japo-americana. Su tío abuelo la abrazó, y ella se soltó a llorar en su pecho mientras él le consolaba.

Pasaron un par de horas y el crepúsculo llegó. Anna caminaba hacia la habitación de su difunto hermano aprovechando que su tío se había marchado. Abrió la puerta de la alcoba con la llave que le había pedido al mayordomo y entró. Miró con melancolía cada rincón del cuarto y después se concentró en el escritorio, donde ella y su hermano solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

"La computadora de escritorio de Takenori no es más que una terminal desde donde él manejaba la macro computadora que mi padre le obsequió hace mucho."

Tomó asiento y encendió la PC. Para iniciar la sesión de usuario era necesaria una contraseña escrita. La joven conectó su NaNoToP mediante un puerto de la máquina, y activó desde ésta un crackeador que su hermano le había programado, uno de tantos que él había hecho para ella. No fue necesario ni medio minuto para que dicho programa descifrara la contraseña y abriera la sesión.

"Mi hermano se dedicaba a hackear y sabotear a grandes compañías por diversión, y muchas de las cosas que hizo son consideradas como delitos muy serios. Si el mundo se llegase a enterar de su identidad como Zero, su imagen y su nombre se mancillarían de una manera atroz; el mundo lo vería como a un criminal. Y no solamente a él, sino que toda mi familia sería señalada. Es por eso que debo borrar cualquier prueba que lo incrimine, ese es mi deber. Sería mucho más sencillo mandar a destruir o destruir yo misma todas las memorias de respaldo y discos duros, pero eso levantaría sospechas. En cambio, nadie verá extraño que haya decidido resetear los discos duros de su ordenador para respetar la privacidad de Takenori. Lo haré yo misma y sin ayuda de nadie, para evitar que alguien más pueda enterarse de su identidad."

Comenzó a buscar entre todos los archivos del disco duro local, revelando cuanto archivo y carpeta escondida pudiese haber, pero no parecía haber nada excepto archivos y programas comunes y corrientes. Para estar más segura, los inspeccionó de uno por uno. El ruido de las teclas siendo presionadas a una gran velocidad, rompía el silencio del oscuro cuarto mientras la destellante pantalla iluminaba la blanca tez de la joven y se reflejaba por los cristales de sus anteojos el espectro de las imágenes de los documentos que abría y cerraba.

"Lo sabía, los programas maliciosos y los demás documentos nunca los guardó en el disco duro de su PC, sino en la memoria de la macro computadora."

Entonces exploró el disco duro de aquel potente ordenador mediante la conexión local, así como hacía su hermano, y encontró un montón de carpetas de archivo y directorios ocultos que sólo podían ser explorados bajo contraseña. Ella ya conocía dicha contraseña de tanto observar a su hermano escribir frente a ella sin ninguna cohibición. Examinó cada uno de los archivos y se encontró con algunos bastante comprometedores que iban desde información confidencial del gobierno hasta una lista con contraseñas de cuentas bancarias.

"Esto es lo que buscaba" se dijo a si misma mientras se disponía a eliminar cada uno de los delatores archivos del disco duro. "La cantidad de archivos en el mainframe son muchísimos; puedo resetear el disco duro de la PC de Takenori pero si hago lo mismo con la memoria interna del mainframe sería muy sospechoso. Mejor borraré de uno en uno los archivos, a fin de cuentas no tengo mucha prisa por borrar la evidencia. Una vez terminado el trabajo, buscaré entre sus pertenencias cualquier memoria de respaldo que haya hecho y destruiré físicamente todas las que contengan evidencias."

Para estar completamente segura, reseteó por completo el disco duro de la PC, le reinstaló el sistema operativo que tenía y la reprogramó para volver a conectarlo con la macro computadora de Takenori; para, así, continuar con el borrado de los archivos de esta. La cantidad de registros incriminatorios a eliminar era demasiada, pero no desistió. Las horas pasaron y ella continuó encerrada en la oscura alcoba. La servidumbre se extrañó, pero ella siempre salía a decirles que todo estaba bien, que estaba mirando los documentos privados de su hermano decidiendo cuales eran personales y tenían que ser borrados para quedarse con el resto. Ya era media noche y la monstruosa cantidad de información confidencial robada no se acaba. Pero aún había un problema: Hasta ahora había podido hallar toda clase de archivos, pero seguía sin encontrar el software malicioso que su hermano había creado para su propio uso. Dichos programas eran igual de peligrosos si eran descubiertos. Finalmente se topó con un directorio oculto que aparentemente no estaba protegido bajo password, pero al intentar explorar se abría una ventana de diálogo que contenía el mensaje:

_Introducir contraseña de voz._

"¿Una contraseña de voz? Esta es la primera carpeta que está protegida de esta forma. Aquí de seguro están los programas y los archivos más importantes. Siempre que estaba con Takenori todas las aplicaciones especiales que usaba ya los tenía cargadas… El peso de los archivos está oculto."

Aunque en un principio la esbelta jovencita no le prestó atención a aquel detalle, el nombre del directorio de archivos era: "TheMenDies".

Anna ignoró la petición del cuadro de diálogo y, como era de esperarse, el directorio se negó a mostrar los archivos que contenía.

"Puedo emular la voz de mi hermano con el _talkripshow _de mi nanotop, pero no será suficiente, necesito al menos una pista para intentar descubrir la contraseña."

Intentó eliminar el directorio con todo su contenido pero la acción era negada y el cuadro de dialogo pidiéndole una contraseña de voz aparecía nuevamente.

"Debí suponerlo…"

Luego intentó usar algunos de los programas "quita-candados" que tenía en la memoria de su NaNoToP pero también fue inútil, ninguno de ellos era capaz de anular el seguro del directorio y no tenía el software más avanzado de su hermano mayor a la mano para intentarlo con este.

"No tengo otra opción que darle la contraseña de voz… ¿cuál…? ¿Cuál puede ser? ¿Su nombre? ¿Una fecha importante? ¿Su nickname? No… todas son demasiado obvias. Lo que puedo hacer es descubrirla mediante ensayo y error hasta dar con la contraseña. ¿Y si tiene un límite de intentos y después de excederlos los archivos se borran? Supongo que eso sería lo mejor.

Abrió en su NaNoToP un programa que servía para emular la voz de otras personas, llamado "Talkripshow". Este programa era muy útil ya que podía ser usado para hacerse pasar por otras personas en audio-llamadas de un ordenador a un teléfono o similar; lo único que se tenía que hacer para que éste imitase cualquier voz, era darle algunas grabaciones de la misma como base y ajustar, de ser necesario, algunos detalles para que la similitud fuese impecable. Anna tenía en su mismo NaNoToP algunos videos con la voz de Takenori en ellos. Una vez configurado adecuadamente el emulador, Anna hizo una prueba con un mensaje simple para ver si se escuchaba tal como la voz de su hermano:

_Anna, nunca serás una verdadera hacker hasta que sepas hacer tus propios programas._

—Sí… —Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la entristecida joven—, así era la voz de Takenori.

Entonces empezó con los intentos, basándose en posibles contraseñas que iban desde los nombres de sus hermanos hasta frases celebres de Zero. Pero era inútil. Ni lograba abrir el directorio ni tampoco ocurría nada de haber fracasado tantos intentos.

"Piensa Anna… Piensa cual podría ser… Es inútil. Sin una pista que viniese de mi propio hermano sobre la contraseña, la probabilidad de descubrirla yo sola es casi nula. Si tan solo Takenori me hubiese dicho de esto antes de morir, para que yo me encargase de proteger su secreto y…"

Entonces el extraño recuerdo de la última acción de su hermano antes de morir se impactó en su consciencia.

"¡Takenori antes de morir me llamó con lo que quedaba de fuerzas y me dijo unas palabras que yo misma no pude entender!"

_"¡Anna…!"_

_"Death… Death… ¡Death Note!"_

_—_Si eran importantes, supongo que por eso quiso que las escuchara antes de fallecer. Pero ¿qué podrán ser? ¿La contraseña? Nada pierdo con intentarlo.

Tomó una vez más su NaNoToP y le ordenó que emulase la voz de su difunto hermano diciendo aquel par de palabras. Volvió a intentar abrir el directorio de archivos, este volvió a solicitar una contraseña, Anna acercó su computadora de bolsillo al micrófono del ordenador y, con la misma voz de aquel legendario hacker, el aparato musitó:

_Death Note._

Los instantes posteriores, en los que Anna esperó el resultado, parecieron ser eternos: Tres, cuatro, cinco segundos desde que el mensaje pidiendo la contraseña había desaparecido, y aún no pasaba nada. La computadora permaneció estática y ni siquiera el diálogo de "Error, contraseña equivocada" aparecía como en el resto de los intentos. Quizás el límite de intentos había sido por fin excedido o quizás algún comando malicioso había provocado un error. La muchacha sudó frío y, entonces, el directorio de archivos de repente se abrió, mostrando la lista de ficheros contenidos.

Anna observó un poco anonadada el enorme tamaño y cantidad de los ficheros. Luego los analizó con detenimiento. Se trataban de los programas maliciosos que su hermano había diseñado a lo largo de su profesión como Hacker. Potentes crackeadores y mail bombres diseñados para diferentes servidores de correo y redes sociales; rootkits y spywares, avanzados programas que dan acceso, seguimiento y control total a un sistema víctima mediante una conexión a través del Internet, de varios tipos, hechos cada uno de ellos para toda clase de sistemas operativos; poderosos virus y gusanos, capaces de infiltrarse en la mayoría de los ordenadores, aún si estaban equipados con la mejor protección, y cuya misión, la mayoría de las veces, era el destruir por completo la información guardada en las memorias de respaldo; caballos troyanos, tanto descargadores/lanzadores como de los denominados "de puerta trasera", que ayudaban a que las invasiones se consiguiesen con mayor éxito en los sistemas empresariales mejor protegidos. Había aún muchas otras aplicaciones de las que Anna no estaba segura que clasificación darles dada la complejidad de las tareas para las que fueron hechas. Algunas de estas aplicaciones se le hacían familiares; su hermano las utilizaba frecuentemente en presencia suya. El resto podía apenas comprenderlas gracias a su conocimiento empírico e instinto.

"Son demasiado complejos" meditaba mordiéndose un labio mientras examinaba a fondo la funcionalidad de las aplicaciones más llamativas. "Nunca antes me había puesto a examinarles a fondo, pero los programas de Takenori son tan complejos y veloces que no podrían funcionar con los recursos de un ordenador comercial. Claro… después de todo él tenía este mainframe para él sólo, así que los diseñó sin escatimar en poder… Aunque para pequeños trabajos como infiltrase en un PC ordinario o robar una contraseña, usaba aplicaciones comunes, estos otros deben de ser los que a menudo usaba para el trabajo 'pesado'."

La curiosidad la había cegado. Se desocupó por completo de su misión de eliminar toda evidencia de la vida secreta de Takenori, tan sólo para continuar examinando cada uno de sus más poderosos programas de Hackeo. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un directorio de archivo más, oculto y dentro del directorio recién descubierto, que tenía por titulo cuatro letras que, al leerlas, le hicieron sentir un fuerte escalofrío.

_KIRA_

No era sorpresa para ella, pues ya sabía que su difunto hermano siempre había demostrado interés en el legendario asesino de la maldad. Lo que la había hecho sudar frío fue el recordar las especulaciones mayormente divulgadas sobre la responsabilidad de Kira en el caso.

"Un momento…" la joven recordó un pequeño detalle relacionado con su hermano. "Kira… Creo haber escuchado que una carta cadena había vaticinado…"

Abrió el directorio.

"Dios mío…"

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que había encontrado. En aquella carpeta se encontraba una enorme colección de artículos periodísticos y reportes policiacos sobre Kira; videograbaciones de noticiarios, recortes de periódico escaneados, artículos de revistas sensacionalistas hablando del asesino durante los años en que duró su reino. Entre todos ellos destacaba un reporte policiaco bautizado como "Acciones de Yotsuba durante el caso Kira".

La joven abrió y leyó detalladamente el reporte, hasta llegar los últimos párrafos, donde esto decían:

_El veintiocho de octubre del 2004, Higuchi Kyosuke, monitor de tecnologías del corporativo Yotsuba, es arrestado bajo los cargos de asesinato y conspiración, siendo sospechoso de ser quien se escondía bajo la identidad de Kira. Durante su captura se le interrogó sobre su modus operandi. Este se limitó a contestar: 'Es casi improbable que crean esto, pero se trataba de un cuaderno. Si escribes el nombre de una persona cuyo rostro conoces, esta morirá…'_

Anna continuó leyendo otros reportes. Entre ellos, uno donde se anunciaban terribles sospechas hacia un grupo de altos ejecutivos de Yotsuba, quienes se reunían con la intención de decidir que personalidades clave debían morir a beneficio del progreso de la compañía. Dichas muertes eran planificadas para después ser ejecutadas por Kira. Nunca se supo porqué éste les apoyó, algunas teorías apuntaron a apoyos económico por parte de los empresarios. Dichos rumores se esparcieron como espuma y Yotsuba perdió muchísimos accionistas que huyeron temiendo ser señalados. Esto era algo que Anna ya sabía a medias. Lo que le horrorizó fue enterarse que entre los sospechosos de aquella conspiración, se encontraba Reiji Namikawa, el hermano mayor de su padre.

"Mi tío… Mi tío también fue considerado uno de los responsables…" la joven se llevó las manos al rostro, se sentía muy trastornada. "Sin embargo, esto no se dio a conocer sino hasta que él había muerto de un paro cardiaco, junto con sus compañeros, a manos de Kira. ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente mi tío estuvo involucrado en todo esto?"

Finalmente encontró un ensayo que, evidentemente, había sido escrito por su hermano. Se trataba de una reflexión que él mismo había hecho en base a toda la información que recolectó:

_El Death Note. Si escribes el nombre de las personas cuyo rostro conoces, harás que estas personas mueran. De este modo, cualquier ser humano podría asesinar personas a su gusto una vez dominado y conocido el poder de tal instrumento. Al parecer, un paro cardiaco debe de ser una de las tantas maneras que había de provocarle la muerte a las victimas, y Kira escogió aquella para dar a entender al mundo que los decesos de los delincuentes se debían a una voluntad, a un deseo, a un ideal vuelto acción. No se saben muchos detalles sobre la temporada en que el Death Note estubo en manos de Higuchi y el porqué Kira consintió que los altos ejecutivos de Yotsuba la utilizasen a su conveniencia, sin embargo, está claro que sólo fueron unos monos bailando sobre la mano De Kira. El poder de asesinar a otros seres humanos de manera tan autónoma y sencilla implica el riesgo de ser corrompido por tus propios demonios, eso fue lo que le ocurrió a los implicados del caso Yotsuba-Kira. A causa de su egoísmo y ambición, la compañía de donde emergió mi familia estuvo a punto de desplomarse. Kira en cambio era diferente. Su único pecado fue el confundirse: Si bien era importarte que la gente reconociese su autoridad para aprender a temer al castigo divino, su reconocimiento, es decir, el que la gente le reconociese como una persona de bien y le retribuyese con su gratitud, no debía anteponerse al objetivo inicial de darle un verdadero castigo a los pecados cometidos._

_A pesar de todo, Kira, al hacerse de un poder tan mezquino como lo es el de asesinar a las personas sin tocarlas, encontró la mejor manera de utilizarlo en pos de corregir la decadencia moral de una sociedad globalizada. Supo como retener los instintos de los ambiciosos y darles una esperanza a los débiles que vivían temiendo por los abusos de los ambiciosos. Plantar un orden y una moral no es suficiente, hay que saber dirigirla y asegurarse de que ésta se cumpla a como dé lugar. El instinto de supervivencia del ser humano ve a la muerte como algo fatal, como algo que se debe evitar, aún cuando este mecanismo es tan natural como el nacimiento mismo. Usarlo como un castigo, tomar de rehén a la vida para asegurarse de una obediencia en pro de lograr un orden… Aunque el método de Kira fue de lo más despreciativo, ese fue el mismo método que en una u otra dosis se ha usado en todos los gobiernos de la humanidad. El resto sólo han podido ser utopías y fracasos. La democracia y los otros sistemas de gobiernos actuales también lo son en comparación de sus expectativas. Pero Kira retomó los métodos religiosos que hablan de un castigo ineludible para complementar la ineficiencia de los gobiernos en cuanto su sistema de justicia ciego, que prefiere dejar impune un crimen antes de castigar a un supuesto inocente. Su objetivo era claro: ser visto como el ser que logró tal hazaña que parecía imposible. Él quería ser un dios en todas las letras, y un dios que no es adorado por nadie es un dios inútil._

_Tal vez el Humano que una vez encarnó a Kira no regrese. Quizás L lo detuvo y le dio sentencia de muerte, ocultó el hecho a un mundo que estaba empezando a cambiar su manera de pensar y descubrió todos los secretos del cuaderno que me gustaría obtener. Por más que he intentado hackear su base de datos, nunca lo he logrado. Y aunque lo logre, dudo mucho que los secretos del Death Note se encuentren fuera de la memoria de un ser humano. Es un tesoro oculto demasiado valioso como para hacer un mapa y darles a los mortales la oportunidad de buscarlo. Sería una búsqueda que sólo ocasionaría dolor y muerte entre la ambición inagotable del hombre. Hubo un peculiar incidente en Japón que hizo suponer la reaparición de Kira, pero no pasó de ser un mediocre intento de cargar con su poder por mera diversión._

_Y en cuanto a la libreta de la muerte que usó Kira, si realmente fue L quien logró solucionar el caso, solamente él debe saber cuantas libretas tuvo. Quizás las destruyó para evitar que otros humanos se corrompiesen como lo hizo él y Higuchi, quizás no. Si es que la libreta de la muerte aún existe, aún has esperanzas de que aquella utopía artificial con la que soñó Kira se cumpla, pero también existirá el terrible horror de que su poder cayese en manos equivocadas. Ciertamente, si otro sujeto con el poder del Death Note apareciese, yo mismo me encargaría de buscarlo y juzgar si es merecedor de tal poder como Kira lo fue. Estoy seguro que todos los que llegaron a conocer el secreto de Kira, incluso L, deben estar de acuerdo conmigo en que el uso que Kira le dio al cuaderno fue el correcto, siendo él y solamente él quien se corrompió, mas no su ideal. Su ideal no debe ser mancillado por nadie más. Kira buscó beneficiar a la sociedad y sus resultados fueron virtualmente positivos; Higuchi la usó por ambición propia y sólo consiguió destruirse a si mismo; el ultimo "Kira" buscaba llamar la atención sólo por llamarla y al final sólo consiguió quedarse en nada, nunca se supo que fue de él… Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si el cuaderno cayese en manos de un humano con propósitos destructivos hacia la humanidad?_

La joven terminó de leer el texto con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Los deseos de su difunto hermano se habían revelado ante ella. Pudo sentir que la hecatombe originada del genocidio era una clara representación de las palabras de su hermano: "¿Qué pasaría si cayese en manos de un humano con propósitos destructivos hacia la humanidad?"

—Es por eso que siempre te interesó saber del caso Kira —susurraba para si misma mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio, sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho lleno de aflicción—. Porque en el fondo temiste que el ejemplo de Kira y el conocimiento y obtención del cuaderno conllevarían un peligro para el mundo. Tú le admirabas mucho. Admirabas a Kira y no querías que alguien usurpara su nombre como ocurrió en el incidente del año 2012.

Los recuerdos de Anna en cuanto a la carta cadena continuaron.

_"—No puede ser… ¡ya son las dos de la mañana! —se quejó la más joven, quien no gustaba de desvelarse._

_—Así es… Ahora que recuerdo, hoy es la fecha que Max puso en la carta cadena que mandé por él."_

"La fecha de la carta cadena del amigo de Takenori… ¡Es la misma que el día en que él y todos las piedras angulares del gobierno global murieron! Además… cuando él y mi hermano charlaron por Messenger, él escribió:

_"No. Te equivocas. El virus se activará mucho después. Esa fecha que puse no significa nada en realidad."_

"Algunos reportajes amarillistas que han hablado sobre los posibles motivos de la catástrofe, han mencionado una carta cadena, escrita en diferentes idiomas, que anunciaba el regreso de Kira y que señalaba con exactitud la fecha en que daría una señal de su regreso junto con otra, diez días después de la primera, en que anunciaría su regreso. De todas las profecías que siempre han rondado por internet, esta ha sido la única que se ha cumplido si es que los asesinatos en masa fueron responsabilidad de Kira. Otra cosa que también llamó la atención de carta cadena fue la eficacia con la que se dispersó por todos el mundo. Mi hermano le ayudó a su amigo de Londres a esparcir su carta cadena infectada con un virus mediante uno de sus potentes Mailbombers… Esto no puede ser ninguna coincidencia…"

Buscó en la red la susodicha carta cadena y la descargó. Leyó lo que esta decía con asco y después busco entre las aplicaciones Hacker de su hermano el programa de propagación de correo electrónico que debió haber usado para esparcir la carta. Encontró varios pero se decidió buscar en el historial de los más aptos para esparcir correos de del modo en que lo debió haber hecho con la carta de su amigo. Finalmente encontró lo que no quería encontrar: Guardadas como un archivo más, se encontraban las versiones en diferentes lenguas de la famosa carta cadena del amigo de Takenori. Comparó y confirmo que eran la misma carta.

— ¡No…!

_"El Death Note. Si escribes el nombre de las personas cuyo rostro conoces, harás que estas personas mueran. De este modo, cualquier ser humano podría asesinar personas a su gusto una vez dominado y conocido el poder de tal instrumento."_

_— ¡No puede ser cierto!_

La joven cayó al piso y lo golpeó con todas su fuerzas. La servidumbre la escuchó pero decidieron dejarla sola y permitir que siguiese llorándole a su familia.

—Tú…

_"—Así es. La verdad es que tú le llevas aún mucha ventaja, pero ese chico, sí que tiene talento. Es el único que puede conmigo en los juegos de destreza en línea, y todos los programas que le he enviado hasta ahora los ha sabido dominar a la perfección."_

—Bastardo…

_"—Pues, por su IP sé que se encuentra en Londres, pero en realidad, no sé mucho acerca de él. Por lo que me ha contado, debe tener como unos quince años y no tiene hermanos."_

— ¡BASTARDOOOO…!

Lo siguiente que los sirvientes de la mansión Namikawa escucharon fue el estruendoso impacto del monitor de la computadora de la habitación de Takenori haciéndose añicos. Corrieron a dicha alcoba a tratar de tranquilizar a su joven ama. Mientras la llevaban a rastras lejos de ahí, esta sólo guradaba un pensamiento:

"Te encontraré y haré que pagues por haberte aprovechado de mi hermano… ¡y por haber asesinado a mi familia!!"

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notas del autor: **No soy muy propenso a llenar el fic con noticias personales u otras cosas que no sea información adicional a la historia. Es por eso que los invito a que se den un paseo en mi profile, ahí les tengo una noticia sobre la apertura del blog oficial de LHMLLN y su reedición. Gracias por leer y apoyar el Fanfiction, nos leemos allá.


End file.
